Love is my Rebellion
by SammyyP
Summary: Lily und James leben / Harry geht nach Durmstrang / Harry ist nicht der Junge der Lebt / Harry wird kämpfen.. Aber für wenn oder was? / Voldemort wurde nie vernichtet und der Krieg nimmt langsam fahrt auf. (Ab der 4. Klasse wahrscheinlich) Außer ein paar Charakter gehört alles JK Rowling. Wenn andere Ideen dazu kommen, sage ich das im Vorraus
1. 1981

Zusammenfassung:

Halloween 1981 ist niemals geschehen

Harry wuchs zusammen mit seinem Zwillingsbruder Nicolas in Godrics Hollow auf

Die Prophezeiung wurde niemals gehört

Voldemort wurde bis dato nicht gestoppt

Harry wird später nach Durmstrang gehen

Vielleicht kennen einige die FF von „The Santi" Harry Potter and the Boy Woh Lived. Diese FF wird sich im Anfang sehr mit dieser Story überschneiden. Sie wird nicht 100ig gleich sein, aber die Anfänge der Geschichte werden sich ähneln.

Die Geschichte begleitet Harry durch den Krieg und zeigt wie er sich sein Leben aufbaut

Wahrscheinlich verstoßen von der eigenen Familie

Die Story fängt langsam an. Ich versuche erstmal etwas zu der Situation und zu den Charakteren zu schreiben.

Das ist meine erste FF. Normal war ich immer nur stumme Mitleserin. Und das auch nur bei englischen FF's. Ich bin offen für Kritik aber wenn ihr etwas nicht mögt, dann seid ihr herzlich dazu eingeladen, andere Storys zu lesen. Ich hoffe, die Story einmal im Monat um ein neues Kapitel zu erweitern

Potter und alles was ihr erkennt gehört nicht mir. Die Idee, einen unglücklichen Harry von Hogwarts nach Durmstrang zu schicken kommt von „The Santi"

Viel Spaß

* * *

 **1 1981**

Es ist ein ruhiger, nicht zu warmer Nachmittag in Godrics Hollow. Die ersten welken Blätter fielen bereits von den Bäumen und signalisieren den baldigen Winter.

Godrics Hollow ist ein kleines Dorf im Westen Englands. Die Häuser sind nicht allzu groß, weisen aber alle einen kleinen Vorgarten auf. Es wirkt friedlich, die Leute kennen sich und grüßen einander auf der Straße. Abends findet man einige Familienväter in der kleinen Kneipe neben der Kirche, während ihre Kinder draußen auf der Straße spielen.

Am Rande von Godrics Hollow steht ein einsames und verlassenes Haus. Das Gartentürchen hängt halb aus den Angeln und quietscht leise im Wind. Der Rasen ist so hoch gewachsen, dass man den gepflasterten Weg zum Haus nur noch erahnen kann. Das Haus an sich ähnelt mehr einer Ruine als alles andere. Das Dach sieht aus als wäre es vom Wind hinunter geworfen worden, in zigtausend Stücke gerissen worden und im Garten verteilt worden. Die Fenster sind kaputt und die Farbe blättert bereits von den Wänden.

Die Kinder erzählen sich Gruselgeschichten über das Haus. Sie fordern sich gegenseitig dazu heraus, durch den Vorgarten zur Tür zu laufen. Aber wenn sie es versuchen, fällt ihnen plötzlich ein, dass sie ganz dringend nach Hause zu ihrer Mama müssen.

Die Dorfbewohner sind ratlos. Sie wissen nicht, wem das Haus und der Grund gehört. Der Gemeinde jedenfalls nicht. Und so sind sie machtlos und müssen sich mit der Ruine, die ihr schönes Dorf entstellt abfinden. Nichtsahnend, dass sich eine kleine, fünfköpfige Familie darin ihr Nest gebaut hat. Sorgfältig hinter dem Fidelius Zauber und etlichen Tarnungszaubern versteckt.

* * *

Lily und James Potter sind sehr beschäftigte Menschen. James Potter hat sich nachdem er Hogwarts mit Bestnoten bestanden hat zusammen mit seinem besten Freund Sirius Black den Auroren angeschlossen. Beide machten sich schon während ihrer dreijährigen Ausbildung einen Namen unter ihren Kollegen. Schnell hat man dort eingesehen, dass James und Sirius nicht nur angenommen worden, weil James' Vater Charlus der Leiter der Auroren Abteilung war.

Lily hat nach Hogwarts ihren Master in Zaubertränke absolviert und braut bis heute die Tränke die der Orden benötigt. Albus Dumbledore hatte sie, James, Sirius, Remus und Peter am Ende ihrer Abschlussfeier gefragt, ob sie alle beitreten wollen und seid jeher sind sie alle feste Bestandteile des Ordens.

Ein Jahr nach Hogwarts haben Lily und James geheiratet. Trotz der angespannten Lage mit Voldemort war es eine schöne Feier. James' Eltern Charlus und Dorea haben Lily mit offenen Armen in der Familie Willkommen geheißen und haben ihnen ein kleines Einfamilienhaus in Godrics Hollow geschenkt. Dem Dorf, das einst Godric Gryffindor gegründet und gebaut hat.

Zwei Jahre später erblickten Harry und Nicolas in Godrics Hollow das Licht der Welt. Lily hatte gerade erst den Master bestanden und James das Auror Training. Aber die Geburt der zwei Jungs hat alles verändert. Hat James das Leben vorher noch als ein großes Abenteuer gesehen, so ist er jetzt durch das Training und die Jungs aufgewacht. Er ist für jeden Tag dankbar an dem er nach Hause zu seiner kleinen Familie zurück gekommen ist.

Lily ist voll aufgegangen in ihrer neuen Rolle als Mutter. Ihre erste Priorität sind jetzt Harry und Nicolas. Sie nimmt zwar immer noch an Treffen vom Orden teil und braut die benötigten Tränke, aber das macht sie eher nebenbei als alles andere.

Harry James Potter ist der ältere von den Zwillingen und sieht seinem Vater unwahrscheinlich ähnlich. Auf seinem Kopf hat er einen kleinen schwarzen Mob der jetzt schon ständig zerzaust aussieht. James fand das natürlich ungeheuer lustig und fuhr Harry nach seinem Feierabend immer wieder durch das Haar um es noch unordentlicher zu machen.

„Mein kleiner Mann" rief James als er auch heute stark verspätet von der Arbeit nach Hause kam.

Lily, die im Wohnzimmer stand und Harry leicht schaukelte lächelt ihrem Mann zu. „Du bist spät dran. Ist etwas passiert?" fragte sie.

„Frank ist mit seiner Einheit in einen Hinterhalt geraten. Die Todesser haben ein Dorf in Südengland überfallen, dass einem Muggelstämmigen Mann gehörte. Eigentlich hatten wir die Meldung, dass die Todesser das Gebiet schon längst verlassen hatten aber als Frank dort ankam, kamen sie aus ihren Löchern hervor und griffen an." seufzte James als er an seine Frau ran trat. Er fuhr sich durch das Haar und sah erschöpft aus.

Er machte Anstalten Harry zu nehmen und Lily gab ihn James. „Ich mach dein Abendessen warm. Vielleicht schaffst du es ja Harry wieder zum schlafen zu bekommen. Nicolas schläft schon tief und fest in seinem Bett" sagte Lily als sie in Richtung Küche verschwand.

James blickte in die großen grünen Augen von seinem ältesten Sohn die ihn müde anschauten. Sein rundes Gesicht war leicht rötlich, wahrscheinlich weil er vor kurzem noch geweint hatte. „Na kleiner Mann, was war los? Hattest du einen Albtraum?" James begann Harry leicht zu schaukeln und sprach mit leiser Stimme beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Harry schien sich tatsächlich zu beruhigen und James brachte ihn hoch in sein Zimmer, dass er sich mit seinem Bruder teilte. Vorsichtig legte er Harry neben sein Bruder und streichelte ihm vorsichtig über den Kopf. „Aber nicht eurer Mama verraten das ich das schon wieder getan habe" sagte James grinsend. Er lehnte sich leicht nach vorne um auch seinem jüngeren Sohn, der schlafend in der Wiege lag einen Kuss auf die Stirn geben zu können.

Einen Moment lang schaute er sich seine zwei schlafenden Jungs an. Auch wenn die zwei Zwillinge waren, besonders ähnlich sahen sie sich nicht. Harry hatte sein schwarzes Haar geerbt und sah aus wie ein kleiner Mini James. Seine Mutter hatte an einem Nachmittag Bilder von ihm und Harry verglichen und James musste wirklich zugeben, dass Harry ihm bis ins kleinste Detail ähnelte. Bis auf seine riesigen grünen Augen die er von seiner Mutter hat. Zwei Smaragde die jeden aufmerksam und mit Interesse verfolgten.

Nicolas Charlus war minimal kleiner als sein Bruder. Bei ihm ist Lilys Haarfarbe durchgekommen. Aber nicht so ein strahlendes Rot wie bei seiner Lily, sondern eher ein dunkles, sattes Rot das schon fast in einen hellen Braunton geht. Seine kleinen Gesichtszüge erinnern wieder eher an James waren aber um einiges weicher als bei ihm. Die kleine Stupsnase in seinem Gesicht war ganz Lily und wenn Nicolas jetzt wach wäre, würde James in haselnussbraune Augen sehen welche frech in die Welt schauen und nur darauf warten älter zu werden um jede Menge Unheil anzustiften.

Leise wandte sich James von den Zweien ab und ging zu seiner Frau in die Küche. Lily war gerade damit beschäftigt das restliche Geschirr sauber zu machen als er rein kam. „Du weißt schon, dass das mit Magie schneller geht oder Lils?" fragte er sie mit einem schiefen lächeln.

„Ich weiß" seufzte Lily. „Aber ich erledige Tagsüber schon so viel mit Magie, ich will mir nicht alles damit erleichtern. Ein bisschen Fleiß kann nicht Schaden, außerdem hat meine Mama mir das so gezeigt" Sie sah in genau so erschöpft an wie er sich fühlte.

Voldemort wurde immer aggressiver. Als Lily und er noch in der Schule waren, haben die zwei so gut wie nichts davon mitbekommen. Jetzt, außerhalb der sicheren Schlossmauern wurden sie regelmäßig mit schlechten Nachrichten überhäuft. Es gibt keine Regeln mehr, Voldemort war unberechenbar, keiner weiß wo er als nächstes Angreift. Auch Lily und James mussten ihren ersten Tribut zahlen.

Vor drei Monaten hatte Voldemort die New Years Parade in London angegriffen. Oder viel mehr angreifen lassen. Lily und James, die Silvester mit ihren Freunden in Grimmauld Platz 12 verbracht hatten, wurden früh aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen als Charlus' Patronus kam und sie darüber informierte. James und Sirius apparierten sofort zum Trafalgar Square und fanden sich im kompletten Chaos wieder. Flüche flogen in alle Richtungen, Menschen suchten verzweifelt nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten und rechts und links gab es kleine Explosionen.

Die Todesser sind schnell geflüchtet nachdem so viele Auroren aufgetaucht sind. Aber es war trotzdem ein Sieg für Voldemort. Über 60 Muggel sind an diesem Tag gestorben und das Geheimhaltungskomitee hatte Mühe den Vorfall zu vertuschen. Etlichen Muggeln musste das Gedächtnis gelöscht werden und die Schäden auf der Straße beseitigt werden. James der dabei half ein Haus wieder in Ordnung zu bringen wurde plötzlich von seinem Kollegen Kingsley beiseite genommen. Und von da an kann James sich nicht mehr genau an alles erinnern was passiert ist. Nur noch daran, dass James es Lily selber erzählen wollte..

Die Beerdigung von Nicolas und Samantha Evans fand im engsten Kreis in Surrey statt. Sirius und Remus hatten auf Harry und Nicolas aufgepasst, während sich ihre Eltern von ihren Großeltern verabschiedeten. James wusste zwar nicht wer genau für ihren Tod verantwortlich war, aber er schwor sich noch am Abend ihrer Beerdigung auf seine Familie aufzupassen und sie alle zu beschützen. Komme was da wolle.

Der New Years Vorfall so wie er im Nachhinein genannt wurde, war der erste Angriff der sich speziell gegen Muggel richtete. Vorher hatten Voldemort und seine Anhänger es nur auf Muggelstämmige und vielleicht auf einige Halbblüter abgesehen. Aber mit diesem Angriff zeigten sie deutlich, wie brutal und herzlos sie waren. Sie haben über 60 Menschen innerhalb weniger Minuten getötet und beinahe die Existenz von Hexen und Zauberer verraten.

Es war ein einschneidendes Ereignis in der magischen Bevölkerung. Vorher hatte Voldemort nur einzelne Menschen angegriffen, die ihm im Weg standen. Der Rest war relativ sicher solange ihr Blutstatus rein war. Aber nach dem Angriff auf Muggel London wurden auch Hexen und Zauberer offen in der Winkelgasse angegriffen. Niemand war mehr sicher der nicht zu einhundert Prozent auf Voldemorts Seite stand. Die Leute reagierten indem sie sich zu Hause versteckten und nur noch selten das Haus verließen. Man hatte Angst und wusste nicht mehr wem man trauen konnte.

„Hier, verbrenne dich nicht. Die Suppe ist wirklich heiß" sagte Lily und holte ihn aus seinen Grübeleien raus.

„Danke Lils" sagte James und begann vorsichtig die Suppe zu essen. „Wie geht's dir? Ich weiß ich war in letzter Zeit nicht so oft für dich da wie ich es hätte sein sollen" entschuldigte sich James.

„Es war viel. Aber Harry und Nicolas sind eine gute Ablenkung. Ich glaube Harry bekommt langsam seinen ersten Zahn. Er war etwas quengelig in den letzten zwei Tagen."

„Und das gerade jetzt wo die beiden die Nächte einigermaßen durchschlafen" scherzte James. „Frank hat mich schon gefragt wo meine Augenringe abgeblieben sind. Scheint als ob der kleine Neville Frank und Alice immer noch gut auf Trab hält" fügte er lachend hinzu.

„Arme Alice. Sie ist eine genauso hoffnungslose Langschläferin wie du es bist" sagte Lily lachend.

„Hey!" sagte James als er schnell ein beleidigtes Gesicht aufsetzte was Lily nur noch mehr zum schmunzeln brachte.

Lily schaute James ruhig beim essen zu und genoss es, nicht alleine zu sein. Klar, Harry und Nicolas waren den ganzen Tag bei ihr, aber die zwei sind noch nicht am sprechen. Außerdem war James in letzter Zeit wirklich oft und lange weg und wenn die zwei mal etwas Zeit hätten, kamen Ordens Treffen in den Weg.

Nach einer Weile sagte Lily leise "Ich vermisse sie. Mum und Dad haben sich so über die Jungs gefreut. Und jetzt können sie die beiden nicht aufwachsen sehen." und noch leiser „Tuney will auch keinen Kontakt mehr. Ich habe heute versucht sie anzurufen" damit ließ Lily den Kopf hängen.

James seufzte leise, stand auf und ging zu seiner Frau hinüber. Vorsichtig zog er sie vom Stuhl hoch und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich liebe dich Lils. Deine Eltern wären so stolz auf dich wenn sie sehen würden wie du das alles meisterst. Sie passen jetzt von oben auf, dass wir Harry und Nicolas zu anständigen jungen Männern erziehen und machen uns später einmal die Hölle heiß wenn wir das nicht geschafft haben" versuchte James sie zu beruhigen. „Und wenn Petunia kein Kontakt zu uns möchte dann müssen wir das verstehen Lils. Vielleicht ist es sogar besser für sie. Vielleicht wird sie so nicht in diesen Krieg hineingezogen" sagte James.

Lily schniefte und gab James leise recht. Die zwei machten sich kurz darauf auf ins Bett und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit.


	2. Vorbereitungen

**2 Vorbereitungen**

Etwas über 10 Jahre später

Lily stand in der Küche und überwachte wie die Milch wie von alleine in die Schale gegossen wurde, die Eier aus dem Kühlschrank angeflogen kamen, am Tisch angeschlagen wurden und dann perfekt ohne Schale ebenfalls in der Rührschüssel landeten. Heute war der 31. Juli 1991 und Lily ist extra früh aufgestanden um einen riesigen Geburtstagskuchen zu backen. Alle anderen im Haus schliefen noch seelenruhig. Aber das wird sich bald ändern dachte Lily schmunzelnd.

Normalerweise sind Harry und Nico überzeugte Langschläfer. Aber wie alle anderen Kinder werden sie an besonderen Tagen wie Weihnachten oder eben am Geburtstag früh wach.

Wobei Nico eindeutig der schlimmere von den beiden ist. Er kommt ganz nach James und ist immer für einen guten Streich zu haben. An einigen Tagen kann man nicht einmal gefahrlos durch das Haus laufen, ohne dass nicht vielleicht ein Eimer Wasser auf einer Tür steht und über einem ausgekippt wird beim betreten des Raumes.

Und dank Sirius hat Nico ein endlosen Vorrat an Scherzartikel von Zonkos, die er nur zu gerne einsetzt. Aber als James es mitbekommen hat, dass Sirius seinem Sohn so viel von Zonkos hat zukommen lassen – und das auch noch ohne sein wissen – hat James Jamie einen ebenso großen Vorrat besorgt.

Jamie ist Sirius' achtjähriger Sohn. Vor knapp neun Jahren hat Sirius seine Freunde geschockt als er ihnen mitteilte, dass er seit einigen Monaten in einer Beziehung mit Sarah McKinon ist und diese jetzt ein Kind von ihm erwartet. Das alles ist natürlich schneller passiert als Sirius und Sarah das wollten aber für beide war klar, dass es nun kein zurück mehr gab. Kurz nachdem sie erfuhren, dass sie Eltern werden würden heirateten sie und bekamen am 16. September 1983 Jamie James Black.

Jamie schlägt genauso sehr nach seinem Vater wie Nico nach James. Hogwarts wird sich in acht nehmen müssen. Alleine können Jamie und Nico ja schon eine Hand voll Arbeit sein, aber wenn die beiden sich verbünden, dann sind sie eine Qual für jeden der auf sie aufpassen soll.

Arme Minerva dachte Lily mit einem lächeln. Aber noch hat sie Glück. Jamie wird noch drei Jahre warten müssen bis er nach Hogwarts gehen kann. Aber Harry und Nico würden sich in einem Monat auf den Weg machen.

Lily hoffte darauf, dass Harry Nico ein wenig im Zaum halten würde. Rein äußerlich ist Harry wirklich ein Mini James aber vom Wesen her ist er eine perfekte Mischung von Lily und James. Natürlich ist auch er für jeden Spaß zu haben und wird von seinem Bruder oft genug in Scherze mit hinein gezogen aber Harry ist nie die Treibende Kraft dahinter. Er ist eher ruhiger, beobachtet viel und denkt nach bevor er handelt. Und das ist wahrscheinlich der größte Unterschied zu seinem Vater, der in Harry's Alter ein kleiner Hitzkopf war.

Während Nico seine Zeit lieber mit Streiche spielen und fliegen verbringt, begleitet Harry ihn nur selten mit auf das Quidditch Feld hinter dem Haus. Harry findet man eher in Lilys Arbeitszimmer mit einem Buch aus ihrer privaten Sammlung. Oder Harry begleitet sie in ihr Labor. Zuerst war sich Lily unsicher ob es gut ist wenn Harry dabei ist, da die Kunst der Zaubertränke sehr gefährlich sein kann. Aber Harry war so begeistert wenn er Lily helfen konnte und seine Augen fingen an zu strahlen.

So kam es, dass Harry in den Abendstunden zusammen mit ihr an Zaubertränken arbeitete. Lily erklärte ihrem Sohn, worauf man bei Tränken besonders achten musste und brachte ihm die Grundlagen bei. Harry schien alles aufzunehmen wie ein Schwamm. Er hörte konzentriert zu und stellte Fragen, die Lily im nur zu gerne beantwortete. Schon bald zeigte Lily ihm wie er die Zutaten zu verarbeiten hatte und welche Wirkung die Einzelnen Substanzen haben.

Aber trotzdem dass ihre Söhne so unterschiedlich sind, haben die zwei ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander. Dadurch, dass sie die ersten drei Jahre die einzigen Kinder hier waren, waren sie unzertrennlich zusammen gewachsen. Erst als Jamie mit dazu kam, hat sich Harry etwas abgewandt und angefangen auch mal ein Buch in die Hand zu nehmen, sehr zu Lilys Freude. Ganz selten half Harry seinem Bruder mit seinen Streichen. Nico kam auf die kuriosesten Ideen und Harry konnte diese mit seinem Wissen in Realität umsetzten.

Ein lautes Stampfen auf der Treppe riss Lily aus ihren Gedanken. Sie schaute zur Tür durch die ihre fünfjährige Tochter Tiara Lilian in die Küche gestürmt kam. Tiara war der kleine Nachzügler in der Familie aber keinesfalls weniger geliebt. Sie hatte Harry im Handumdrehen um ihren Finger gewickelt. Harry hatte immer ein wachsames Auge auf seine Schwester, da Nico sie relativ schnell zu eines seiner Lieblingsopfer erkoren hat. Lily würde ja Mitleid mit ihrer Tochter haben aber Tiara war bestens in der Lage sich gegen ihren Bruder zu wehren. An einigen Tagen ist das Haus in Godrics Hollow quasi ein Kriegsgebiet. Und zwar genau dann, wenn Sirius und Sarah mit ihren beiden Kindern vorbei kommen. Die Grenzen sind klar gezogen. Nico und Jamie gegen Tiara und Marlene.

Marlene ist genau wie Tiara fünf Jahre alt. Die beiden sind sogar am selben Tag zur Welt gekommen. Am 1.4.86 erblickten die beiden Mädchen das Licht der Welt und das ist jetzt kein Aprilscherz. Tiara kam mit einer Woche Verspätung während Marlene drei Wochen zu früh kam. Todesser griffen in den Grimmauld Platz erfolglos an, aber Sarah hat sich trotzdem so stark aufgeregt, dass die Kleine schon eher gekommen ist.

Tiara und Marlene sind unzertrennlich und haben sich ein Beispiel an ihren großen Brüdern genommen. Manchmal bricht zwischen den Vieren ein regelrechter Krieg aus, den Sirius und James dann schlichten müssen. Wobei der Schlichtungsversuch dann meistens darin endet, dass Nico und Jamie einen von kurzer Dauer geprägten Waffenstillstand mit den Mädchen eingehen und die Vier zusammen gegen die Marauder agieren.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du auch so früh aufstehen würdest" sagte Lily zu ihrer Tochter und beobachtete wie ein Löffel alle Zutaten zu einem cremigen Teig verrührte.

„Ich musste schon mal Nicos Geschenk vorbereiten" sagte Tiara und grinste sie schräg an. Auch Tiara hatte Lilys roten Haare geerbt nur waren sie bei ihr wirklich Feuerrot. Dazu hat sie James' braunen Augen und ihre spitze Nase bekommen was Tiara im großen und ganzen ziemlich frech aussehen ließ.

„Was hast du getan?" fragte Lily ihre Tochter misstrauisch.

„Gar nichts Mama." sagte Tiara mit ihrer besten Unschuldsmiene. „Kann ich dir beim backen helfen?"

„Ich lasse dich erst dann helfen, wenn du mindestens 15 Jahre älter bist und vorher keinen Kontakt zu deinem Vater oder Sirius hattest" sagte Lily. Sie kannte ihre Tochter. Sie war vielleicht noch nicht so weit um zu zaubern, aber durch Sirius hatte sie genügend Möglichkeiten um an Scherzartikel zu kommen, die die Haare verfärbten oder andere Dinge zu tun.

Tiara schmollte ein wenig und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Für wann sind die anderen eingeladen?" fragte sie.

„Um 12 sollten die Gäste alle da sein. Obwohl Sirius und Sarah wahrscheinlich schon eher kommen. Remus kommt schon um 10 weil ich noch ein bisschen was mit ihm besprechen muss." sagte Lily.

Plötzlich hörte Lily von oben ein lauten Schrei und ein kurzes Poltern. Lily sah dass ihre Tochter ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte und ebenfalls nach oben zur Decke schaute.

„Tiara" sagte Lily warnend und ,achte sich auf den Weg zum Zimmer ihres Sohnes. Oben angekommen sah sie ihren Sohn triefend nass aus seinem Zimmer kommen. Nico blieb abrupt stehen als er sie bemerkte und regte sich sofort über seine Schwester auf. „Tiara hat mein ganzes Zimmer geflutet Mama" rief er. Als Lily einen Blick in sein Zimmer warf konnte sie sich nur mit Mühe ein grinsen verkneifen.

Auf dem ganzen Boden verteilt standen Plastikbecher die randvoll mit Wasser gefüllt waren. Die Becher neben Nicos Bett waren allesamt umgekippt sowie einige wenige auf dem Weg vom Bett zur Tür.

„Was hast du jetzt schon wieder gemacht Nico?" fragte Harry verschlafen als er aus seinem Zimmer in den Flur trat.

„Tiara meinte, dass sie unheimlich lustig ist" erwiderte Nico.

Lily ließ mit einem Zauber das ganze Wasser und die Plastikbecher verschwinden und wandte sich zu ihren Jungs.

„Happy Birthday" sagte sie strahlend und nahm Nico in den Arm. „Ihr seid so schnell groß geworden!" Lily ließ Nico los und wollte Harry in den Arm nehmen der aber schnell von ihr weg wich.

„Du bist jetzt genau so nass wie Nico!" Lily sah an sich runter und stellte fest das Harry recht hatte.

„Wer Harry zuerst umarmt" schrie Nico und stürzte sich auf seinen Bruder der wieder versuchte zu entkommen. Harry drehte sich um und rannte in Richtung Küche, dicht gefolgt von Nico.

Lily wollte ihren Jungs gerade folgen als die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer auf ging und James raus kam. „Was hat Nico jetzt schon wieder gemacht?" fragte James verschlafen. Sie musste unweigerlich lachen, James sah genau so aus wie Harry vor wenigen Sekunden.

„Tiara hat Plastikbecher voller Wasser in Nicos Zimmer aufgestellt" antwortete Lily als sie leicht die Augen verdrehte.

James grinste nur „Ich komme sofort, lass mich nur eben was anderes anziehen"

* * *

Das gemeinsame Frühstück war wie immer chaotisch. Aber Harry kannte das nicht anders von seiner Familie. Nico ist schon vor seinem ersten Bissen mit Tiara aneinander geraten und die beiden diskutierten Lautstark darüber, ob England dieses Jahr eine Chance hat, den Europa Cup zu gewinnen. Mum versuchte für Ordnung zu sorgen und stieß Dad unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß an damit er ihr hilft.

Gerade als alle fertig mit dem essen waren kamen zwei Eulen die ihre Hogwarts Einladungen brachten. „Wir gehen nach Hogwarts!" rief Nico aufgeregt und rannte mit dem offenen Brief um den Tisch herum. „Wann gehen wir in die Winkelgasse Dad?" fragte ich.

Mum und Dad die schmunzelnd zusahen wie Nico total ausflippte versteiften ihre Schultern. „Ich weiß noch nicht Harry." sagte Dad ernst. „Es ist etwas schwierig zur Zeit."

„Aber Dad, wir brauchen unsere Schulsachen. Und ich wollte endlich mal wieder nach Flourish und Blotts."

„Ich weiß" seufzte Dad und schaute Mum an. „Dora und Remus passen sicherlich gerne einen Nachmittag lang auf Marlene, Jamie und Tiara auf, sodass Sirius uns begleiten kann. Während wir beide mit den Jungs bei Ollivanders sind, können sich Sirius und Sarah vielleicht schon mal um die anderen Sachen kümmern. Wie die Zutaten für Zaubertränke, Pergament und die Schulbücher" argumentierte Mum.

„Ich spreche gleich mal mit ihm" gab Dad nach. „Aber eigentlich dachte ich, dass jetzt Geschenke ausgepackt werden sollen?" damit blieb Nico abrupt stehen und sah zu uns hinüber.

„Ich zuerst. Mein zwei Minuten älterer Bruder kann warten." sagte er frech und grinste mich an.

„Und weil ich zwei Minuten älter bin, bekomme ich zuerst meine Geschenke. Ich musste immerhin ganze zwei Minuten länger im Leben darauf warten wie du."

Mum und Dad gaben uns unsere Geschenke und sahen gespannt zu wie wir sie auspackten. Mein Geschenk war relativ groß und schwer. Als ich es komplett ausgepackt hatte, sah ich eine Reihe von Büchern. Helga Milford's Grundwissen. Zu jedem wichtigen Schulfach auf Hogwarts gibt es ein Buch, dass einem die Grundlagen erklärt und an einigen Punkten Hinweise auf weiterführende Lektüre gab. Schnell setzte ich ein lächeln auf mein Gesicht und bedankte mich bei Mum und Dad.

„Habt ihr was dagegen wenn ich hoch gehe und schon mal ein bisschen dadurch blätter?" fragte ich. Als beide nickten machte ich mich schnell auf den Weg in mein Zimmer.

„Harry! Ich habe ein neues Quidditch Set bekommen. Sollen wir nachher raus gehen und spielen?" fragte Nico schnell.

„Geht klar, kleiner Bruder. Wenn du bereit bist für die nächste Niederlage" neckte ich ihn und rannte in mein Zimmer.

„Ich setzte auf Harry" hörte ich Tiara hinter mir noch Nico zurufen.

Oben angekommen stellte ich die Bücher ordentlich auf meinem Schreibtisch ab und schaute sie mir genauer an. Das war kein schlechtes Geschenkt. Helga Milford hat sehr viel Arbeit in diese Bücher gesteckt die sehr akkurat sind. Aber Harrys Problem war, dass er vieles was er von den Büchern lernen könnte schon weiß. Seine Mutter hatte ihm selber die Grundlagen für Zaubertränke beigebracht und Harry hatte vor Jahren in ihrem Arbeitszimmer eine Kiste mit ihren alten Schulsachen gefunden. Inklusive aller Lehrbücher die sie je besaß.

Harry war damals eigentlich nur neugierig gewesen und wollte ein Buch über Tränke haben, aber dann hat er all die anderen Bücher gesehen. Schnell hatte Harry sie alle in sein Zimmer gebracht und hat sie von vorne bis hinten durchgelesen. Und darauf war Harry stolz.

Magie ist nichts, dass man für selbstverständlich ansehen sollte. Man muss hart an sich und seiner Magie arbeiten. Nur so hat man die Chance großartig zu werden. Und genau das hatte Harry vor. Er wollte große Dinge tun, er wollte in die Geschichte eingehen. Harry fühlte, dass er besonders war. Wenn er sich ganz stark konzentrierte dann fühlte er etwas durch seine Adern rauschen – etwas großes, unbezähmbares. Er wusste, dass er in diesen Momenten seine pure Magie spürte die durch seinen Körper strömte, die darauf drängte auszubrechen. Harry wusste von wo sie kam, er spürt sie stets am stärksten an seinen Pulsadern. Von dort aus wanderte sie durch seinen ganzen Körper.

Als er eines abends mit fünf in seinem Bett lag und das alte Zauberkunstbuch seiner Mutter las stieß er auf den Zauber der Gegenstände fliegen ließ – Wingardium Leviosa. Harry wusste, dass es funktionieren würde. Er konzentrierte sich ganz stark auf den Bilderrahmen der auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand. Langsam hob er die Hand und stellte sich vor, wie der Bilderrahmen nach oben steigt. Aber nichts geschah. Harry konzentrierte sich weiter und versuchte es an dem Abend immer wieder. Schließlich, kurz bevor er aufgeben wollte, bewegte sich der Bilderrahmen. Eine Ecke ging leicht nach oben, viel aber sofort wieder runter.

Harry saß in seinem Bett und eine Welle des puren Glückes überkam ihn als er den Bilderrahmen anstarrte. Er hatte es geschafft. Naja, nicht ganz. Aber er wusste das es nicht unmöglich war. Er musste nur hart an sich arbeiten und er durfte nicht aufgeben. Mit diesem Gedanken viel Harry erschöpft zurück in seine Kissen und schlief sofort ein.

Er schaute sich die neuen Bücher auf seinen Tisch noch einmal genauer an. Er würde sie durchlesen noch bevor er zu Hogwarts geht. Sei es auch nur um noch einmal sein Wissen aufzufrischen. Denn seid er fünf war, ist eine menge Zeit vergangen und Harry ist schon viel weiter mit den Büchern seiner Ma. Er würde sich vom theoretischen Wissen auf den Stand eines Viertklässlers schätzen. Auf jeden Fall hatte er alle Bücher aus den ersten vier Jahren für jedes Fach durch. Das einzige das ihn nervte, war das er keinen Zauberstab hatte mit dem er üben konnte. Was hätte er nicht alles getan um ihn nicht schon mit 8 oder 10 zu bekommen. Aber Mum und Dad waren stur geblieben.

Harry war sich sicher im Umgang mit der Theorie. Nun wartete er ungeduldig darauf, sein Wissen endlich in die Praxis umzusetzen.

* * *

Harry war kurz davor einzuschlafen als er sah, dass die Tür zu seinem Zimmer wieder aufging und Nico rein kam.

„Töten wir meine Packung Berty Botts Bohnen oder deine?" fragte er neckend. Harry musste grinsen. Er und sein Bruder hatten seit einigen Jahren eine kleine Tradition an ihrem Geburtstag. Sie würden sich in einem ihrer Zimmer treffen und eine ganze Packung der Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung essen, während sie sich über alles Mögliche unterhielten.

„Hogwarts" sagte Nico als er sich gegenüber von Harry an das Fußende des Bettes setzte.

„Ja, Hogwarts. Ich kann es gar nicht abwarten. Stell dir nur mal vor was wir dort alles lernen können!" sagte ich begeistert.

„Oder die ganzen Streiche die wir den Slytherins spielen können" sagte er grinsend.

„Übertreibe es nicht. Mum tötet dich. Denk dran, ohne dich hat sie immer noch zwei Kinder. Das reicht voll und ganz" sagte ich als ich die Tüte aufriss und die erste Bohne raus nahm. Eine giftgrün aussehende. Ich steckte sie in den Mund und hoffte auf was gutes.

„Bäh, Spinat" angewidert schüttelte ich mich und schluckte die Bohne runter.

Nico kicherte und nahm sich selber eine rote. „Lecker, Kakao. Und Mum tötet mich nicht. Ich bin ihr Lieblingskind, weil ich genau wie Dad bin" sagte er lachend.

„Mum hat Dad in seiner Jugend gehasst" sagte ich lachend und Nico streckte mir nur die Zunge raus.

„Ich kann es gar nicht abwarten bis wir beide in Gryffindor sind. Wir können das ganze Schloss mit Ron erforschen." träumte Nico.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich bei euch in Gryffindor lande." sagte Harry zögerlich und suchte als nächstes eine gelbe Bohne aus – Zitrone.

„Warum glaubst du nicht in Gryffindor zu landen?" fragte Nico ihn und ignorierte die Tüte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich bin nicht so Hitzköpfig wie du und Dad. Ich nehme mir lieber ein gutes Buch und lerne. Du weißt selber, wenn wir zusammen Streiche gespielt haben, dann war ich der Schlaue Kopf im Hintergrund. Ich glaube ich bin eher Ravenclaw Material." sagte ich nachdenklich.

Nico schien kurz darüber nachzudenken. „Ravenclaw ist auch ok. Ich hätte dich natürlich lieber bei mir aber wenn Ravenclaw das beste für dich ist" sagte er schließlich. Harry war gerührt. Trotz dem dass sie beide so unterschiedlich waren, am Ende konnte er sich immer auf Nico verlassen.

„Du und deine Streberfreunde ihr könnt Ron und mir dann immer mit den Hausaufgaben helfen" setzte er noch schnell grinsend hinzu und nahm sich eine pinke Bohne. „Ihhh, das schmeckt wie Kotze!"

Harry musste lachen und fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nico sah, dass sein Bruder ihn auslachte und warf sich auf ihn drauf. Die beiden fingen an zu rangeln und landeten schon bald zusammen auf dem Fußboden.

* * *

Alles in allem war sein Geburtstag gestern ein voller Erfolg. Von Sirius und Sarah hat Harry ein Buch von James Ford bekommen, 'Das magische Großbritannien von gestern' und eine riesige Tüte Berty Botts Bohnen in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen. Da Harry und Nico gestern direkt seine Tüte vernichtet haben wollten sie Harrys Tüte zusammen in Hogwarts essen. Von Dora und Remus bekam er ein Buch über die vier Gründer von Hogwarts zusammen mit einem neuen Reinigungsset für seinen Nimbus 2000.

Die Weasleys und die Longbottoms waren da und kurz darauf ist ein Quidditch Matsch entfacht. Percy hatte keine Lust und so sind Dad und Sirius mit eingesprungen. Sirius, Charlie, Ron, George, Jamie, Marlene und ich gegen Dad, Nico, Tiara, Fred, Ginny, Neville und Bill. Am ende war es kanpp aber wir haben gewonnen. Fred und George haben ausnahmsweise in verschiedenen Teams gespielt und schon nach wenigen Sekunden wusste niemand mehr, wer wer war. Dad und Sirius haben lieber versucht sich gegenseitig vom Besen zu werfen um den kleineren die Chance auf ein gutes Spiel zu geben. Nico hat die Krise bekommen, weil er nicht genügen Zeit hatte um Punkte zu erzielen, weil ich den Schnatz immer in Rekordzeit gefangen habe.

Am Nachmittag haben wir Mum's Kuchen gegessen und das Chaos wurde perfekt. Bei Sarah hat man es zuerst gesehen. Ihre normalerweise langen blonden Haare waren auf einmal blau. Sirius der gerade am trinken war, hat die neue Haarfarbe seiner Frau zuerst gesehen und spuckte vor lachen in sein Glas. Wenig später hatten alle quitsch bunte Haare und Tiara schlug heimlich unterm Tisch mit Marlene die Hände zusammen. Die beiden die einzigen, die verschont geblieben sind.

„Tiara!" rief Mum lauter und konnte nur zusehen wie die zwei Mädchen von Tisch aufsprangen und vor Freude lachend davon liefen. Dicht gefolgt von ihren Vätern und den Weasley Zwillingen, die alle Rache versprachen.

Harry und Nico schauten sich an und verdrehten die Augen. „Jede Wette sie hat heute morgen irgendwas in den Kuchen gemischt als Mum zu mir ins Zimmer kam?" fragte Nico ihn.

Kurz darauf sind die Gäste nach Hause gefloot und Harry hat sich schnell in sein Zimmer geflüchtet und begann seine neuen Bücher zu lesen. Kurz bevor er sich schlafen legen wollte kam seine Mum in sein Zimmer und sagte ihm, dass sie morgen mit Sarah und Sirius in die Winkelgasse flooen würden.

Und genau da war Harry jetzt. Mum und Dad wollten so schnell wie Möglich wieder nach Hause, deswegen würden sich Sirius und Sarah wirklich schon mal um die einfachen Dinge wie Bücher und Zaubertrankzutaten kümmern, während er seinen Zauberstab bekam.

Sie machten sich schnell auf den Weg zu Ollivanders und Harry kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass die Gasse leer war. Einige wenige Menschen hetzten gestresst von Ladentür zu Ladentür und versuchen ihre Einkäufe so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen. Die Geschäfte sehen aus als hätten sie nicht viele Besucher und alles in allem machte die Winkelgasse einen düsteren Eindruck. Neben den Eingangstüren der Geschäfte hingen Fahndungsfotos von gesuchten Todessern die wegen verschiedener Straftaten gesucht wurden.

Bei Ollivanders angekommen staunte Harry nicht schlecht. Überall standen riesige Regale mit winzigen Boxen in denen die Zauberstäbe lagen.

„Mr. Ollivanders. Schön Sie wieder zu sehen. Wir wollen nicht unhöflich sein, aber wir haben es etwas eilig" sagte Dad verschmitzt.

„Mr. und Mrs. Potter, ich habe mich schon gefragt wann Sie kommen." grüßte Mr Ollivanders zurück. Dad hatte recht. Der Mann war unheimlich. Trotzdem trat ich schnell einen Schritt nach vorne um vor Nico dran zu kommen. Mr. Ollivanders Augen vielen auf mich als er langsam zu mir kam.

„Ich denke ich habe genau das richtige für dich mein Junge." sagte er, als er sich nach rechts drehte und eine Box von ganz oben aus dem Regal holte. „Mahagoni, 14 Zoll, Drachenherzfaser" und damit drückte er Harry den Stab in die Hand. Über ihnen flogen plötzlich alle Boxen aus den Regalen, krachten in das gegenüberliegende Regal und vielen zu Boden. Ollivander nahm ihn schnell den Stab aus der Hand und Harry sprang zur Seite um nicht von den herunterfallenden Boxen getroffen zu werden.

Vorne vorm Tresen fing Nico schallend an zu lachen und Mum und Dad schmunzelten leicht. „Klares nein. Hier, versuch diesen. Kirschholz, 12 Zoll mit Veelahaar" Diesmal zerbrach die Vase auf dem Tresen als Harry den Zauberstab in die Hand nahm und Ollivanders nahm ihm auch diesen Stab schnell wieder weg.

Nach fünf weiteren erfolglosen Versuchen wurde Harry auf etwas aufmerksam. Irgendwas rief ihn. Es kam von dem kleinen Regal hinter dem Tresen. Als Harry Mr. Ollivander fragte was das für Zauberstäbe wären wurde der ältere Mann nachdenklich. Langsam ging er hinter seinen Tresen und Harry folgte ihm.

„Das sind ganz besondere Zauberstäbe mein Junge. Sehr mächtig. Sie bestehen aus dem Holz der Weißeiche. Ein unnachgiebiges Holz, dass sehr selten ist. Ich selber habe in meinem Leben nur diese fünf aus dem Holz gefertigt." sagte er als er fünf Boxen nebeneinander auf den Tresen legte.

Der zweite von rechts war derjenige von dem Harry gerufen wurde und er strecke die Hand danach aus. Mr. Ollivanders lächelte leicht und öffnete schnell die Box bevor Harry da dran kam „Weißeiche, 13 Zoll mit einer Phönixfeder als Kern." Damit reichte er ihm einen weißen Zauberstab und Harry spürte sofort, dass das der richtige war. Ohne das er sich Konzentrieren musste spürte er wie seine Magie durch seinen Körper strömte. Die Luft um ihn herum wurde warm und Harry sah wie um ihn herum alles zu schweben begann.

„Interessant. Ich glaube wir können große Dinge von Ihrem Sohn erwarten" sagte er an seine Eltern gewandt. Aber Harry folgte Mr. Ollivanders nicht mehr. Er besah sich seinen Zauberstab. Er war weiß und hatte einen kunstvoll gearbeiteten Griff. Dort wo der eigentliche Stab begann ging ein winziger roter Stich spiralförmig in Richtung Zauberstab spitze. Harry war sprachlos als er seinen Stab betrachtete und bekam nicht mit wie sein Bruder schon die ersten Stäbe selber ausprobierte.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte auch Nico seinen Zauberstab gefunden. Mahagoni, 10 Zoll mit einer Drachenherzfaser als Kern. Mum und Dad bezahlten und wir trafen uns mit Sirius und Sarah vor Madam Malkins um unsere Uniformen abzuholen für die wir vorher Maß standen. Danach besorgten sie noch schnell die Koffer bevor sie alle zurück nach Godrics Hollow flooten.

Zu Hause angekommen brachte Harry alles schnell in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er nahm seinen Weißholzstab und schaute ihn noch mal genau an.

„Wingardium Leviosa" sagte Harry und führte die richtige Bewegung in Richtung Kopfkissen aus. Sofort schwebte das Kissen mehrere Zentimeter in die Höhe und blieb einen halben Meter über seinen Bett in der Luft am schweben.

Er hob den Spruch wieder auf und versuchte den nächsten Zauberspruch.

„Engorgio" sein Kissen wuchs und war jetzt doppelt so groß wie vorher.


	3. Aufbruch nach Hogwarts

Anmerkung:

Weil ich gefragt wurde... Meine Story wird natürlich niemals so gut wie die von The Santi. Ich versuche auch nicht, diese weiter zu führen oder zu kopieren. Meine Story wird nur in den ersten Kapiteln, parallelen aufweisen. Aber ich habe auch schon in den ersten Kapitel deutliche Unterschiede zu The Santi.

* * *

 **3 Aufbruch nach Hogwarts**

Auf dem Bahnsteg herrschte pures Chaos. Eltern verabschiedeten sich überschwänglich von ihren Kindern. Ältere Kids liefen herum auf der Suche nach ihren Freunden. Eulen machten Lärm in ihren Käfigen. Gruppen von Menschen drängten aneinander vorbei und über ihren Köpfen blies der Hogwarts Express weiße Dampfwolken. Mitten in dem Gedrängel stand Harry und verabschiedete sich von seinen Eltern, Sirius, Sarah, Dora und Remus.

„Ich will keine Eulen bekommen, die mir mitteilen, dass ihr euch nicht benommen habt" sagte Lily.

„Träum weiter Lily-Flower. Nico wird euch einen Berg an Eulen nach Hause bescheren" sagte Sirius lachend.

„Sirius! Du musst ihn nicht auch noch ermutigen."

„Keine Panik Mum, ich weiß was ich tun muss um nicht zu viele Strafarbeiten zu bekommen" sagte Nico lachend. „Harry muss mir einfach nur helfen und den Plan hinter dem Streich schmieden. Dann sind wir beide sauber raus" sagte er und grinste mich an.

„Sicher Bruderherz. Der perfekte Schutz wäre, wenn man den Täter findet. Also werde ich es jedes mal so Planen, dass du und Ron erwischt werdet und ich sauber raus bin" erwiderte ich frech.

„Das würde nur einmal passieren, Lieblingsbruder" sagte er in einem gespielt drohendem Ton.

Neben ihnen begann Tiara zu kichern und sagte „Ich wette immer noch auf Harry. Er ist schlauer als du Nico"

„Was hast du eigentlich mit unserer Schwester gemacht Harry? Die steht komplett auf deiner Seite" empörte sich Nico gespielt.

„Was soll ich sagen? Sie hat einfach Geschmack" grinste ich.

„Grüßt Minnie von mir okay?" mischte sich Sirius von der Seite ein. Harry und Nico fingen an zu grinsen. „5 Galleonen wenn du McGonagall wirklich mit diesem Spitznamen grüßt Harry" sagte Nico. „Ich gebe dir 10 Galleonen"

Hinter Nico sah Harry, dass seine Mum die Augen verdrehte und Sirius einen scharfen Blick zuwarf.

In diesem Moment stieß die Lokomotive einen lauten Pfiff aus und alles um sie herum wurde hektischer. Harry umarmte noch mal alle und wollte sich gerade mit Nico auf dem Weg zum Zug machen als sein Dad ihn noch ein letztes mal in den Arm nahm.

„Ich hab heute morgen ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk in eure Koffer getan Harry. Hab ein Auge drauf, dass Nico es nicht übertreibt okay? Ich bin stolz auf euch. Hab Spaß auf Hogwarts, wir sehen uns zu Weihnachten." flüsterte Dad ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich hab dich lieb Dad" sagte ich und spürte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals.

Zusammen mit seinem Bruder stieg Harry in den Zug und sie stellten sich ans Fenster um ihrer Familie noch zuzuwinken. Die Türen schlossen sich und langsam rollte der Zug los.

„Komm, lass uns Ron suchen gehen." sagte Nico als der Zug um eine Kurve fuhr und sie den Bahnsteig aus den Augen verloren.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg und fanden Ron schließlich am anderen Ende des Zuges, wo er alleine in einem Abteil saß und schon auf sie wartete.

„Endlich auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts" sagte er nachdem Harry und Nico die Koffer verstaut hatten und sich gesetzt hatten.

„Endlich auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts" erwiderte Nico grinsend. „Wo hast du deine älteren Brüder gelassen?"

„Fred und George sind zu ihrem Freund Lee Jordan gegangen. Wahrscheinlich planen die drei schon wieder ihren nächsten großen Streich" sagte Ron und sah dabei so aus, als würde er gerne dabei sein.

„Sollen sie ruhig. Wir werden ihnen schon zeigen wo es lang geht, hab ich recht Harry?" fragte Nico ihn.

„Ich mache bei keinen großen Streichen mit, bei denen ich eh nur wochenlang Strafarbeiten bekomme." sagte ich meinem Bruder klar. Nico fing nur an zu lachen.

Schnell fingen die drei Jungs an sich über Quidditch und die Schule zu unterhalten. Ron hatte die Hoffnung eines Tages als Jäger für Gryffindor zu spielen.

„Das wird super. Du und ich Ron, wir werden die Star Jäger für Gryffindor und Harry wird uns jeden Schnatz einfangen" träumte Nico vor sich hin.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich Quidditch spiele?" fragte ich meinen Bruder belustigt.

„Du musst! Du hast Dad's Talent. Slytherin und Ravenclaw haben keine Chance wenn wir alle drei spielen. Wir werden sie alle fertig machen"

Auf einmal drehte Nico sich zu Harry um. „Denkst du, dass Dad uns Tickets für das EM Spiel England gegen Italien im Sommer schenkt Harry? Er und Sirius haben angedeutet, dass wir sie vielleicht zu Weihnachten bekommen." hoffnungsvoll schaute er mich an.

„Kann gut sein. Aber ich denke mal, dass Dad das von der aktuellen Gefahrenlage abhängig machen wird." Das letzte mal als in Großbritannien ein Großevent stattfand hatte Voldemort seinen Anhängern befohlen für Unruhe zu sorgen. Sie griffen ein Konzert im Süden Englands an und töteten dabei eine Handvoll Menschen. Die Auroren wurden anfangs überrannt weil sie zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen waren. Dad hatte nicht mit einem Angriff gerechnet und hatte die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen auf das Nötigste beschränkt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort das Spiel stören würde, Harry. Das ist Quidditch!" empörte sich Nico naiv. Harry war sich da nicht so sicher. Er las täglich die Zeitung, auch wenn seine Eltern versuchten sie vor Harry zu verstecken. Er wollte nicht naiv aus dem Haus gehen. Er wollte wissen was in der Welt passiert. Und so traurig es war. Das Spiel würde zu einem Großevent werden und somit ein Ziel angeben. Voldemort würde ein Statement setzten wenn er dort angreift. Und nicht nur ein Statement in Großbritannien, sondern weltweit in den magischen Kommunen.

„Nicht jeder setzt Quidditch so hoch an wie du Nico. Aber Dad tut es auf jeden Fall auch. Deshalb denke ich, dass wir die Tickets bekommen" erklärte ich ihm. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass Ron etwas enttäuscht aussah. Seine Familie konnte sich solche Tickets leider nicht leisten, weswegen Ron auf vieles verzichten musste.

Nico bemerkte Ron's Stimmung nicht und begann mit ihm über die stärken und schwächen der einzelnen Nationalmannschaften zu sprechen. Ich entschied mich dazu meine Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen und nahm mein neues Buch über die Gründer von Hogwarts aus der Tasche und vertiefte mich in die Seiten.

Nach einer kurzen Weile wurde die Tür zu ihrem Abteil geöffnet und ein Mädchen mit buschigem, braunen Haar streckte ihren Kopf hinein. „Ist hier noch Platz? Die anderen Abteilungen sind voll"

„Komm rein" sagte Nico.

„Danke. Ich bin Hermine Granger" sagte sie und streckte ihm ihre Hand hin.

Harry beobachtete Hermine kritisch. Sie war eine muggelstämmige Hexe, dass sah er sofort. In der magischen Welt gilt es als Fauxpas jemand sofort die Hand hinzuhalten. Aber das konnte sie natürlich nicht wissen.

„Nicolas Potter" erwiderte er und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Aber meine Freunde nennen mich Nico. Das ist mein Bruder Harry und mein Freund Ron" stellte er uns vor und Hermine nickte uns zu.

„Gehst du auch in die Erste?" fragte Ron sie obwohl die Antwort offensichtlich war.

„Ja, es war ein ganz schöner Schock zu Hause. Meine Eltern können nicht zaubern und wir waren alle so aus dem Häuschen." sagte sie schüchtern aber dennoch stolz als sie sich gegenüber von Harry setzte.

„Verstehen wir. Unsere Mutter ist auch Muggelstämmig. Du wirst dich schnell zurecht finden" versicherte Nico ihr.

„Ja, aber ich habe Angst mich zu blamieren. Ihr, die ihr aus magischen Familien kommt, ihr habt doch sicherlich einen großen Vorsprung" sagte Hermine.

„Gar nicht." sagte Ron sofort. „Ich habe fünf ältere Brüder und keiner von denen hat mir etwas beigebracht. Naja, Fred und George haben mir einen Zauber gezeigt aber ich glaube das die mich eher verarschen wollten damit. Du fängst genau so bei null an wie wir auch alle."

Harry musste sich dabei ein Kommentar verkneifen. Er selber fing garantiert nicht bei null an.

„Naja, ganz bei null fange ich nicht an. Ich habe meine Schulbücher durchgelesen und habe mich an den ersten, leichten Zaubersprüchen versucht." sagte sie als sie ihren Zauberstab hervor holte und _Lumos_ sagte. Die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs fing an zu leuchten und Ron und Nico applaudierten ihr zu.

Harry verstand nicht, was daran so toll war.. Lumos war ein so einfacher Zauber, wahrscheinlich konnte selbst Ron ihn beim ersten mal fehlerfrei schaffen. Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln wandte Harry sich wieder ab und las sein Buch weiter.

„Ein Buch über die Gründer? Ich weiß natürlich alles über Hogwarts. Als ich erfuhr, dass ich eine Hexe bin, habe ich alles über die magische Welt gelernt was es zu wissen gibt. Ich denke du findest in 'Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte' bessere Informationen über die Gründer" damit war Hermine für Harry vollends unten durch. Das wird eine lange Zugfahrt dachte Harry sich und überlegte ernsthaft, ob er sich ein eigenes Abteil suchen sollte.

Er sah Hermine an und sagte „Alles gelernt was es zu wissen gibt? Ich an deiner Stelle hätte mich mal mit der Kultur und den Gesellschaftlichen Regeln der neuen Welt auseinander gesetzt, bevor ich hergekommen wäre. Außerdem ist es immer besser sich nicht nur auf eine Quelle zu verlassen" sagte Harry und deutete auf sein Buch.

Nico verdrehte die Augen und sagte grinsend „Harry ist manchmal etwas eigen wenn es um Schulstoff geht"

„Gar nicht wahr Nico. Aber es gibt Sachen, die sind einfach selbstverständlich." sagte ich und sah wie Ron versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Blödmann

Nico hingegen hatte kein Problem damit seinen Bruder laut schallend auszulachen.

Harry vertiefte sich in sein Buch und blendete alles um ihn herum aus. Stunden später, als es draußen anfing zu Dämmern, überredete Harry die anderen dazu, sich schon mal ihre Schuluniformen anzuziehen. Kurz darauf kamen sie am Bahnsteig in Hogsmeade an und sie folgten Hagrid zu den Booten.

* * *

Inmitten der anderen Erstklässler ging Harry zwischen den großen Holztischen in der Großen Halle in Richtung Podium. Dort stand ein einfacher Hocker auf dem ein alter, runzeliger Hut saß. Als wir vorne zum stehen kamen erwachte der Hut plötzlich zum leben und begann zu singen. Er warnte uns vor den dunklen Zeiten draußen und wollte, dass wir zusammenhalten. Danach rief Professor McGonagall uns dem Alphabet nach auf und der Hut wies uns dem Haus zu.

Harry verfolgte aufmerksam wie Hermine Granger und Neville nach Gryffindor sortiert wurden. Slytherin bekam auch einige unüberraschende neue Mitglieder: Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle.

„Potter Harry" rief Professor McGonagall ihn nach oben und Harry machte sich auf den Weg. Über seine Schulter warf Harry Nico noch mal einen kurze Blick zu und sein Bruder nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Brust raus, den Kopf erhoben und mit festen Schritten ging er zum Hocker. McGonagall lächelte ihn kurz an und setzte ihm den Sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf.

„Ich sehe sehr viel Potential. Den Drang dich zu Beweisen. Du weißt was du willst und auch wie du es bekommst. Du wirst dich gut in Slytherin machen."

„Warum kann ich nicht nach Ravenclaw? Mum und Dad töten mich wenn ich nach Slytherin gehe" fragte ich fast schon entsetzt.

„Du suchst das Wissen nicht nur um des Wissens willen. Du möchtest etwas erreichen. Deshalb ist Slytherin das richtige Haus Harry, lass dich nicht von Vorurteilen leiten und finde dein Weg. Slytherin macht dich groß und du kannst der Welt zeigen, was Slytherin einmal war. Zeig der heutigen Welt, was es wirklich heißt ein Slytherin zu sein Harry Potter"

„SLYTHERIN" rief der Hut aus und in der Großen Halle wurde es vor Überraschung still. Einige wenige Slytherins überwanden ihren Schock und Applaudierten höflich. Andere sahen ihn nur misstrauisch an. Ein Potter in Slytherin, das gab es noch nie. Und dann auch noch in dieser schwierigen politischen Lage.

Harry stand auf und sah, dass Professor McGonagall ihn erschrocken ansah. Sie ist ein Mitglied des Orden des Phönix und daher eine gute Freundin seiner Eltern. Auf größeren Feiern wurde sie sogar immer nach Godrics Hollow eingeladen und bekam so von Sirius den Spitznamen Minnie.

Hinter McGonagall konnte Harry den Mann sehen, der für ihn wie ein Großvater war, Albus Dumbledore. Er hatte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht aber lächelte ihm aufmuntert zu. Harrys letzte richtigen Großeltern Dorea und Charlus starben noch vor seinem dritten Geburtstag. Voldemort und seine Anhänger haben sie in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und gefangen genommen. Erst nach zwei Wochen hat man damals ihre Leichen gefunden. Total entstellt wurden ihre Körper in Hogsmeade abgelegt. Dad hat daraufhin die Leitung der Auroren von seinem Vater übernommen.

Auf dem Weg zum Slytherin Tisch konnte Harry sehen, dass sein Bruder aussah, als hätte man ihm mit einem Brett auf dem Kopf geschlagen. Ungläubig schaute er Harry an. Ron stand mit offenem Mund neben ihm und versuchte wohl sich zu artikulieren. Harry setzte sich neben einen Jungen mit hellbraunen Haaren, braunen Augen und einer viel zu großen Nase. Theodore Nott wenn Harry das richtig mitbekommen hatte und er war sich sicher. Gegenüber von ihm saß Draco Malfoy flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle. Sein Blick kalkulierend als Harry ihm direkt in die Augen sah. Der blonde Junge neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig im stillen Gruß und Harry tat dasselbe.

„Potter, Nicolas" rief Professor McGonagall und Nico machte sich auf dem Weg. Er warf noch einmal einen Blick zu Harry bevor die Professorin ihm den Hut aufsetzte. Es vergingen einige wenige Moment bis der Hut seine Entscheidung kundtat.

„GRYFFINDOR" schrie der Hut in den Raum und Harry beobachtete wie sein Bruder sich an den Gryffindor Tisch setzte. Er ließ sich neben Neville nieder und blickte zu Harry rüber. Harry wusste nicht genau, was er in dem Blick seines Bruders sah. Enttäuschung? Angst? Er verstand nicht, was in seinem Bruder vorgehen könnte und deshalb nickte er ihm nur aufmunternd zu.

Kurze Zeit später wurde Ron ebenfalls nach Gryffindor sortiert und der letzte Junge, Blaise Zabini, kam zu ihnen nach Slytherin. McGonagall ging mit Hocker und Hut beiseite und Professor Dumbledore erhob sich.

„Herzlich Willkommen. Und willkommen zurück an unsere älteren Schüler. Ich bin erfreut euch alle gesund und munter wieder zu sehen, aber nun ist gewiss nicht die Zeit um Reden zu halten. Haut rein!" damit tauchte das Essen auf den Tischen auf und Harry hat noch nie so viel auf einen Haufen gesehen.

Überall konnte man das klappern von Geschirr hören als die Schüler anfingen zu essen. Die älteren Schüler unterhielten sich über ihre Ferien und Harry versuchte all das neue aufzunehmen. Am Slytherin Tisch ging es eindeutig leiser zu als an den anderen. Natürlich gab es hier und da Gespräche, aber keiner versuchte lauter zu sprechen als der andere.

Harry bemerkte wie Malfoy ihm über den Tisch hin und wieder einen neugierigen Blick zu warf. Crabbe und Goyle schienen die Welt um sich herum vergessen zu haben und stopften ihr essen nur so in sich hinein. Nott bemerkte das auch und verzog angewidert sein Gesicht. „Haben euch eure Väter keine Tischmanieren beigebracht?" fragte er die beiden entsetzt.

Malfoy stieß den beiden in die Seite und warf ihnen einen scharfen Blick zu. Harry wunderte sich, wie Crabbe und Goyle es in das Haus der Ehrgeizigen und Intelligenten geschafft haben. Goyle sah gerade mal etwas schlauer aus als ein Hippogreif und das auch nur durch seine Brille. Von Crabbe wollte er erst gar nicht anfangen.

„Wie kommt es, dass Slytherin nun einen Potter an seinem Tisch sitzen hat?" fragte Draco in einem überheblichen Ton und sah Harry direkt in die Augen. Harry nahm war, dass die Gespräche um sie herum um einiges leiser wurden oder komplett aufhörten. Sie hatten die Aufmerksamen der Erst- und Zweitklässler.

„Das Hufflepuff keine Option war, darüber müssen wir wahrscheinlich gar nicht reden Malfoy. Ravenclaw ist zwar nett, aber wohl nicht das Richtige für mich. Und Gryffindor ist mir zu impulsiv" zählte Harry auf und erwiderte Malfoys Blick.

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass du uns alle Ehre machen wirst Potter."

Und damit war ihre Unterhaltung vorbei. Malfoy unterhielt sich mit Bodyguard 1 und 2 während Harry eine oberflächliche Unterhaltung mit Zabini anfing. Nach dem Dessert hielt Professor Dumbledore seine Willkommensrede und ermahnte sie, dass der verbotene Wald tatsächlich verboten war zu betreten und erklärte grundlegende Regeln.

Damit endete das Fest und die Vertrauensschüler brachten ihre Erstklässler in die jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume. Felix McKenzie war ein beeindruckender Vertrauensschüler. Harry hatte sofort das Gefühl, dass er alles darum geben würde um ihm aus den Weg zu gehen.

Als sie die Große Halle verließen machten sie sich auf in Richtung Kerker. „Merkt euch den Weg genau. Die Kerker sind wie ein Labyrinth und ich habe keine Lust ständig den Wegweiser für kleine Rotznasen zu spielen". Harry zählte die Abbiegungen und versuchte sich zu merken wann er links und wann er rechts abbiegen musste. Die Wände hier unten waren total blank, sodass man sich noch nicht mal an Portraits orientieren konnte.

Schließlich kamen sie vor einer der kahlen Wände zum stehen und Felix sagte „'Toujour pur.' Das Passwort wird sich alle zwei Tage ändern. Am Vortag steht es morgens am schwarzen Brett. Sorgt dafür, dass ihr es kennt."

Der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum war riesig und ging über zwei Etagen. Wenn man hinein kam, stand man direkt auf der großen, oberen Fläche. Rechts und Links an den Wänden standen Tische an denen man lernen konnte oder sich mit Freunden zusammen setzten konnte. Wenn man geradeaus in den Gemeinschaftsraum rein lief, musste man ein paar Stufen runter laufen und kam dann auf die untere Etage auf der es einen Kamin mit einem Feuer gab. Darum standen grüne Sessel und eine grüne Couch mit silbernen Kissen. Ganz am anderen Ende von der Eingangstür und von der unteren Etage aus kam man zu den Schlafsälen. Rechts die Jungs und Links die Mädchen.

Durch die Decke kam ein leicht schimmerndes Licht und Harry wurde klar, dass sich der Gemeinschaftsraum unter dem schwarzen See befinden musste. Licht gaben nur die Fackeln an der Wand und das Feuer aus dem Kamin ab. Aber trotz der etwas schummrigen Stimmung strahlte der Raum Gemütlichkeit aus. Salazar Slytherin hat sich Mühe bei der Dekoration gegeben.

„Frühstück gibt es ab 7 Uhr. Stundenpläne bekommt ihr von Professor Snape." damit drehte Felix sich um und ging.

Harry machte sich mit den anderen auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal der Jungen. Dort angekommen sah Harry einen großen, rechteckigen Raum. Rechts und Links standen je drei Betten mit einem Dach drüber und grünen Vorhängen rundum. Rechts vom Bett gab es ein kleines Schränkchen mit einer Kerze, die mit Glas umgeben war und nur durch eine kleine Lücke Sauerstoff bekam. Am Fußende der Betten waren kleine Truhen in denen man seinen Koffer deponieren konnte. Auch bei der Betten Auswahl ließ Malfoy sich von Bodyguard 1 und 2 flankieren und suchte sich das mittlere Bett auf der linken Seite aus. Harry selber ging schnell auf die Rechte Seite zu dem ersten Bett das nahe der Tür war. Zabini nahm das Bett neben ihm und Nott das letzte das übrig war.

Erschöpft vom essen und dem langen Tag begann Harry das wichtigste auszupacken. Als er die ersten Sachen aus dem Koffer raus hatte, sah er ein großes, braunes Paket mit einem Umschlag. Neugierig öffnete er den Umschlag uns sah die Handschrift seines Vaters.

 _Harry,_

 _wie du weißt wird dieser Umhang seit Generationen in unserer Familie von Vater zu ältestem Sohn weitergereicht. Nun ist es an der Zeit, dass du ihn bekommst. Achte gut auf ihn und gerate nicht in zu viele Schwierigkeiten. Deine Mutter wollte nicht, dass ihr ihn mit nach Hogwarts nehmt. Nico habe ich übrigens die Karte der Herumtreiber gegeben._

 _Alles Liebe_

 _Dad_

Als Harry den Brief durch hatte überkam ihn eine Welle des Heimweh. Er wollte seinen Dad in den Arm nehmen und ihm sagen, wie lieb er ihn hatte. Er hoffte inständig, dass er ihn nicht enttäuscht hatte mit seiner Sortierung nach Slytherin. Vorsichtig versteckte Harry das ungeöffnete Paket in seiner Truhe und verschloss diese mit einem Zauber, sodass man die Truhe nur noch mit dem richtigen Passwort öffnen konnte – Dad.


	4. Die ersten Wochen Teil 1

**4 Die ersten Wochen**

Am nächsten Morgen in Godrics Hollow

Lily und James saßen zusammen am Frühstückstisch während Tiara ihren Ruf als Langschläferin alle Ehre machte und noch nicht aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen ist.

„Denkst du die Jungs sind gut angekommen?" fragte Lily ihren Mann während sie ihren Tee süßte.

„Wann sind die Schüler schon mal nicht sicher in Hogwarts angekommen?" beantwortete James mit einer Gegenfrage und grinste. „Mach dir keinen Kopf Lils. Die zwei werden sich gerade vom Gryffindor Tower den Weg zum Frühstück suchen."

„Heute kann es etwas später werden bis ich nach Hause komme. Ich werde mich mit Sirius mal genauer in Cardiff umschauen. In letzter Zeit gab es dort ein paar ungeklärte Todesfälle. Die Muggel sind ratlos. Ich vermute, dass die Muggel mit dem Todesfluch getötet wurden." erzählte James. Nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Aber warum sollte Voldemort ein paar Muggel in Cardiff töten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht" seufzte James. „Vielleicht sind es auch nur ein paar Todesser, die meinen sich zu profilieren."

„Heute Abend ist auch noch das Ordens Treffen." erinnerte Lily ihn.

„Stimmt. Dann hören wir über die ersten Strafarbeiten der Jungs" sagte James grinsend und dachte an die Geschenke die er seinen Söhnen gemacht hatte.

„Wohl eher die von Nico" sagte Lily lachend.

Just in dem Moment landete eine Eule draußen auf dem Fenstersims. James stand auf, stellte die gebrauchten Brettchen in die Spüle und ging zur Eule um ihr den Brief abzunehmen.

„Von wem ist der Brief?" fragte Lily.

„Von Nico" sagte James verwundert. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich einer der Jungs so schnell bei ihnen melden würde. Schnell machte James den Brief auf und las ihn vor.

 _Hey Mum, Hey Dad,_

 _Harry ist heute Abend nach Slytherin sortiert worden. Ich hätte ja mit allem gerechnet nachdem Harry mir sagte, dass er vielleicht kein Gryffindor wird. Aber ich hätte nie, nie, nie, mit Slytherin gerechnet. Kann man da nichts machen? Ich möchte ihn bei mir in Gryffindor haben. Kann Opa Albus ihn nicht noch mal neu sortieren lassen? Oder ihn einfach so nach Gryffindor schicken? Ich mache mir sorgen um ihn, weil er mit Leuten wie Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle in einem Raum schlafen muss._

 _Hogwarts ist übrigens klasse. Ich habe euch lieb_

 _Danke Dad!_

 _Nico_

James sah seine Frau an und sah in ihrem Gesicht die gleiche Sorge die er in sich spürte. Nicht das James ein Problem damit hat, dass Harry nicht in Gryffindor ist. Aber Slytherin? Auch er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Harry sich in dem Haus der Schlangen wohl fühlen konnte. Zudem gab es dort wirklich viele Kinder von Todessern.

„Denkst du es ist möglich ihn neu zu sortieren?" fragte Lily.

„Ich glaube nicht. Soweit ich weiß, ist das in der Geschichte Hogwarts noch nie vorgekommen. Aber wie konnte er denn in Slytherin landen?" fragte James ein bisschen ratlos.

„Slytherin ist nicht zwingend schlecht. Ich mache mir nur sorgen um Harry, Nicht, dass er die falschen Freunde findet. Oder was wenn er seine Freunde hier her einladen möchte? Sollen wir den Kindern von Todessern das Geheimnis um Godrics Hollow geben? Ist der Fidelius dann überhaupt noch sinnvoll?"

James seufzte schwer. Er glaubte nicht, dass Harry noch mal neu sortiert werden konnte. Und auch er machte sich sorgen um seinen Sohn. Aber Harry war stark. Er wusste was richtig und was falsch war. Er hatte vertrauen in sein Sohn, aber er vertraute den Kindern um seinen Sohn herum nicht.

„Wir sprechen heute Abend mit Albus und Minerva darüber. Das Treffen findet eh in Hogwarts statt. Wir bleiben im Anschluss einfach ein bisschen länger." entschied James als er aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte, dass Sirius angefloot kam.

* * *

Alles in allem war Harry enttäuscht von Hogwarts. Das Schule wurde von Vier der besten Zauberer seiner Zeit gegründet. Mit außergewöhnlicher Magier erschufen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin die Schlossmauern aus eigener Kraft. Mit dem Ziel, jedem eine vernünftige Ausbildung seiner Magie zu ermöglichen. Denn zu ihrer Zeit konnte eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer nur das, was die eigene Familie einem beibringen konnte. Ein einheitliches System oder gar eine Schule mit Lehrplan gab es damals nicht.

Jeder der durch die Mauern Hogwarts' streifte schwärmte von dem Schloss. Sie sprachen von tollen Jahren in denen man Freunde gefunden hatte und alles lernte was man brauchte. Aber Harry konnte nichts von dem in Hogwarts sehen. Seine erste Woche war eine reine Katastrophe.

Im Unterricht kam Harry mühelos mit. Er war bisher immer der erste der die Aufgaben richtig erfüllen konnte und hatte Slytherin damit schon 110 Hauspunkte ergattert. Aber in Harrys Meinung war der Unterricht nicht straff genug. Viel zu oft saß er einfach nur rum und tat gar nichts im Unterricht, weil die Professoren ihn nicht vorarbeiten lassen wollten. Die Lehrbücher hatte er auch schon durch, weswegen Harry oft Bücher aus der Bibliothek mit nahm und diese dann im Unterricht las.

Von der Geschichte der Zauberei war Harry ganz entsetzt. Professor Bins war ein Geist der sich noch nicht mal die Namen seiner Schüler merken konnte. In der ersten Stunde reichte er ihnen einen Lehrplan und Harry sah, dass sie sich die sieben Jahre in Hogwarts ausschließlich mit den elf großen Kobold Kriegen auseinander setzten würden. Was ist den mit der Geschichte um Hogwarts? Verdammt, Harry besuchte die Schule die von vier der wichtigsten Hexen und Zauberern ihrer Zeit erschaffen wurden und man hielt es nicht mal für nötig den neuen Schülern dies beizubringen!

Dann gab es da noch die Geschichte um Merlin, Grindelwald oder die Hexenverbrennung der vergangenen Jahrhunderte. Harrys Laune sank gewaltig in den Keller.

Was war mit der aktuellen Geschichtete?

In Slytherin fand Harry nur bedingt Anschluss. Die anderen waren vorsichtig um ihn herum. Sie selber hatten alle zwar noch nichts mit dem Krieg draußen vor der Tür zu tun aber früher oder später würden sie mit drin stecken. Harry war für sie eine Wildcard. Die anderen wussten nicht, was sie mit ihm anstellen sollten. Und Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wem er vertrauen konnte. Klar, durch seinen Vater kannte er spezielle Namen wie Nott, Malfoy, Crabbe Goyle und viele andere aber das Ministerium hatte keine Beweise gegen sie. Und Harry brauchte Freunde.

In Hermine Granger hatte Harry seine erste Erzfeindin gefunden. Sie hat die Lehrbücher bevor sie kam durchgelesen, soviel gestand Harry ihr zu. Aber Harry bezweifelte, ob Hermine wirklich alles verstanden hatte. Denn oftmals gab sie auf die Fragen der Lehrer ganze Textpassagen aus dem Lehrbuch wieder, ohne Punkt und Komma, aber genau auf den Punkt wie auswendig gelernt.

Slytherin hatte zusammen mit Gryffindor Verwandlung. Montags in der dritten und vierten Stunde. Professor McGonagall wollte, dass sie ein Streichholz in eine Nadeln verwandelten. Harry hatte es beim zweiten mal geschafft, sehr zur Freude von Professor McGonagall. „Sie haben das Talent ihres Vaters gelernt Mr. Potter. 10 Punkte für Slytherin."

Granger schien das als Beleidigung gegen ihre Person aufgefasst zu haben. Danach versuchte sie mit erfolglosem vehement ihr eigenes Streichholz zu verwandeln. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, dass Malfoy ihn kurz nachdenklich anschaute sich aber dann weiter seinem Streichholz zu wandte.

Da Professor McGonagall ihm nichts weiteres auftrug, fing Harry an seine Nadel weiter zu verwandeln. Er machte sie etwas größer und dicker. Dann stellte er sich winzige Muster vor die als Verzierung von unten nach oben führten.

Am Ende der Stunde trug Professor McGonagall ihnen auf das erste Kapitel im Lehrbuch zu lesen und einen Aufsatz über die Verwandlung aus ihrer Unterrichtsstunde zuschreiben. „Ich erwarte, dass Sie in der nächsten Unterrichtseinheit in der Lage sind, diesen Zauber zu beherrschen. Also werden Sie sich zusätzlich Zeit einplanen müssen, um den Zauber zu lernen. Wir sehen uns am Donnerstag wieder." Die anderen Erstklässler stöhnten leise auf und Harry fing an seine Sachen einzupacken. Am Ende waren nur Malfoy und Granger in der Lage ihre Streichhölzer zu verwandeln. Wobei die Nadel von Hermine sehr stumpf aussah und auch noch teilweise hölzerne Stellen hatte.

Hermine stürmte Beleidigt an ihm vorbei und warf ihm einen Bösen Blick zu.

Nach dem Unterricht wurde Harry von Nicolas abgefangen und die zwei Jungs gingen in einen ruhigen Korridor.

„Slytherin Harry? Wie konnte das passieren? Ich habe Mum und Dad angeschrieben. Vielleicht kann man dich neu sortieren." sagte Nico hoffnungsvoll.

„Der Hut meint, dass ich in Slytherin am besten aufgehoben wäre Nico. Außerdem kann man kein zweites mal sortiert werden. In Gryffindor würde mir keiner Vertrauen wenn ich jetzt als Ursprünglicher Slytherin dazu komme." erwiderte Harry ruhig.

„Willst du etwa bei den Todesser Kindern bleiben Harry? Mum und Dad kämpfen täglich gegen diese Ungeheuer. Das waren alles Slytherins! Du könntest ja auch nach Ravenclaw.."

„So kannst du das auch nicht sagen Nico. Peter war auch kein Slytherin." sagte Harry leise.

Nico sah ihn schockiert und verletzt an. Peter Pettigrew war normalerweise ein Tabu Thema im Hause Potter. „Schön, wenn du bei den Schlangen bleiben willst, bitte!" sagte Nico, drehte sich um und ging eilig davon. Harry sah ihm nach und bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er und Harry waren noch nie lange voneinander getrennt gewesen. Harry hoffte inständig, dass Nico über seinen Hass den Slytherin gegenüber hinweg kommen würde und sie einen Weg fanden, normal miteinander auszukommen.

* * *

Am Abend saßen die Slytherin Erstklässler alle zusammen in ihrem Schlafsaal und unterhielten sich über den ersten Tag.

„Habt ihr das Wiesel gesehen? Sein Streichholz hat gar nichts getan. Weder sich verwandelt oder sich **bewegt** " sagte Blaise Zabini schadenfroh. „Und so was darf sich Reinblüter nennen."

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere Zabini, dann hat dein Streichholz auch nichts getan" sagte Harry und die Augen aller Slytherins vielen auf ihn.

„Willst du diesen Blutsverräter jetzt auch noch in Schutz nehmen Potter?" mischte sich Nott mit einem Unterton ein, den Harry nicht ganz deuten konnte.

„Nein. Aber ich würde an Zabinis Stelle erstmal in den Spiegel schauen bevor ich meine Schnauze aufreiße." erwiderte ich herausfordernd.

Crabbe und Goyle fingen an ihre Knöchel knacksen zu lassen und sahen ihn, mit ihrer Meinung nach bedrohlichen Gesichtern die aber mehr denen von Trollen glichen.

Draco zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, lehnte sich auf seinem Bett zurück und beobachtete das Spektakel vor ihm mit Interesse.

„Und vielleicht solltest du dich erstmal umschauen bevor **du** dein Maul aufreißt" sagte Zabini leicht pikiert. „Wir sind zu fünft und du bist nur einer hier" drohte er.

„Ja, fünf kleine Jungs, die mit der Ausnahme von Malfoy nicht einmal in der Lage sind ein einfaches Streichholz zu verwandeln. Was genau wollt ihr tun? Ich habe euch innerhalb von Minuten im Krankenflügel wenn ich das will." forderte er Nott und Zabini hinaus.

Harry hatte sich seine Lage heute morgen durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Er war der Außenseiter in Slytherin. Die anderen würden ihn auffressen wenn er nicht aufpasste. Also wollte er seinen einzigen Vorteil auf jeden Fall nutzen. Er musste ihnen zeigen, dass er kein Opfer war um die nächsten Jahre hier einigermaßen gut zu überstehen.

Nott machte bedrohlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Aber so viel Zeit hatte er nicht, denn Harry hatte seinen eigenen blitzschnell in der Hand und rief _„Impedimenta!"_

Nott wurde zwei Meter hoch in die Luft geschleudert, krachte gegen die Wand gegenüber der Tür und landete wie ein Haufen davor auf dem Boden. Er stöhnte einmal schmerzverzerrt auf, blieb aber erstmal liegen.

Zabini, der ebenfalls einen Schritt auf ihn zugehen wollte, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah Harry berechnend an. Harry war klar, bis jetzt hatten sie ihn unterschätzt. Malfoy hatte ein höhnisches Grinsen im Gesicht als er zu Nott hinüber sah. „Aufs Kreuz gelegt von einem Halbblut, Nott." höhnte er und Nott stöhnte auf.

Harry sah Malfoy scharf an als dieser jetzt zu ihm schaute. „Immerhin bist du kein hoffnungsloser Fall Potter" sagte Malfoy.

Danach waren die Fronten in ihrem Schlafsaal verhärtet.

* * *

Das Ordens Treffen

Als Albus das Treffen offiziell beendete gingen James und Lily schnell zu ihm hinüber.

„Ah Lily, James" Albus' Augen funkelten.

„Wie geht es Harry?" fragte ich.

„Ich sehe nicht, dass es ihm schlecht geht Lily, James. Ich verstehe dass ihr beide etwas besorgt seid über seine Sortierung nach Slytherin, aber das Haus ist keinesfalls schlecht." sagte Albus.

„Aber was machen wir, wenn er die falschen Freunde findet Albus? Der Malfoy Junge ist in seinem Alter. Was ist, wenn Harry von dem richtigen Weg abkommt?" fragte James.

„Ihr habt zwei starke Jungs erzogen James. Harry weiß was richtig ist. Er wird sich nicht von seinem Klassenkameraden beeinflussen lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry weiß was er im Leben will und dass er auch weiß was richtig und was falsch ist. Er wird die richtigen Freunde in Slytherin finden. Nicht jeder dort wird sich Tom anschließen." sagte Dumbledore und beobachtete, wie die Mitglieder des Ordens nach und nach den Raum verließen.

Tom war in letzter Zeit gefährlich wie nie. Zahlenmäßig war er gleichauf mit dem Ministerium. Aber da er keine Angst vor Gesetzesbrüchen hatte, war seine Seite derzeit erfolgreicher und Albus machte sich sorgen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre dunklen Zeiten kurz davor waren noch sehr viel dunkler zu werden. Aus Sicherheitsgründen veranstaltete Albus die Treffen auch nur noch in Hogwarts, weil er nicht wollte, dass der Großteil seines Lehrkörpers gleichzeitig das Schloss verließ und Hogwarts damit geschwächt zurück ließ.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen um Harry, er scheint glücklich. Die anderen Professoren erzählten mir, dass er unwahrscheinlich talentiert und höflich sei. Er wird seinen Weg hier finden" fügte Albus hinzu als Minerva und Filius dazu kamen.

„Harry hat eindeutig deine Gene für Zauberkunst geerbt Lily." quiekte Filius. „Er konnte seine Feder mühelos im ersten Versuch schweben lassen."

„James Talent für Verwandlung hat er auch. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass ein Erstklässler eine perfekt verzierte Nadel aus einem Streichholz verwandelt." fügte Minerva hinzu.

Lily fühlte wie ihre Brust anschwillte vor Stolz.

„Hattet ihr den Jungs zu Hause schon was beigebracht bevor ihr sie her geschickt habt?" fragte Minerva.

„Nein, ich meine, Harry hat immer viel gelesen. Ich weiß gar nicht was alles aber er wird bestimmt einiges Aufgeschnappt haben. Vielleicht kommt er deswegen so gut klar." sagte James.

„Er ist auf jeden Fall jemand den man gerne in der Klasse sitzen hat." strahlte Filius.

Die fünf unterhielten sich noch einen kurzen Moment als Lily sah, dass Severus sich langsam auf den Weg in seine Quartiere machte. „Entschuldigt ihr mich bitte kurz?" fragte sie und ging schnell zu ihrem Alten Freund hinüber.

„Severus" rief sie und er blieb stehen. „Was möchtest du Lily" fragte er.

„Versprichst du mir, dass du ein Auge auf Harry hast? Du bist sein Hauslehrer." bat sie ihn.

„Lily, dein Bengel muss seinen eigenen Weg finden und wenn ich ihn im Auge behalte und die anderen Slytherins das mitbekommen, wird es für ihn nicht schöner in seinem Haus." erwiderte er trocken.

„Nenne ihn nicht Bengel! Und Severus du weißt selber, dass Slytherin gefährlich sein kann. Ich vertraue Harry, aber was wenn er von den anderen in etwas hineingezogen wird?"

„Dann kannst du auch nichts daran ändern. Aber bitte, wenn du willst dann behalte ich ihn etwas im Auge, nur erwarte nicht zu viel" und damit wandte sich Severus von ihr ab und ging.

James der den kurzen Austausch zwischen ihnen beobachtet hatte kam langsam auf sie zu. „Sag jetzt bitte nichts James" sagte sie.

„Komm" sagte James zärtlich. „Dora und Remus haben uns zum essen eingeladen. Wir können zur Zeit wirklich nichts tun. Wir schreiben Harry morgen in aller Ruhe einen Brief und warten ab, was passiert. Die anderen haben schon recht, Harry weiß was richtig ist. Und sollte doch etwas passieren, dann kümmern wir uns darum wenn es soweit ist."

Lily seufzte leise und ließ sich von James in den Arm nehmen. Zusammen machten sie sich mit Sarah und Sirius auf den Weg nach Remus.


	5. Die ersten Wochen Teil 2

_Teil zwei ;)_

 _Harry,_

 _dein Bruder hat uns über deine Sortierung nach Slytherin informiert. Wir hoffen du hattest nicht Angst uns das selber zu schrieben, Harry. Egal was, du kannst immer zu uns kommen. Wir lieben dich und wir werden dich immer lieben und akzeptieren egal was passiert._

 _Wie ist das Leben in Slytherin? Hast du Freunde gefunden? Fühlst du dich wohl? Wie findest du den Unterricht?_

 _Minerva und Filius schienen begeistert von dir. Sie sagten du hättest keine Probleme und würdest mit Leichtigkeit durch ihren Unterricht gehen._

 _Hier ist alles beim Alten. Tiara und Marlene treiben Jamie in den Wahnsinn mit ihrem streichen. Ich glaube der arme vermisst dich und Nico, jetzt muss er alleine unter den Mädchen leiden. Obwohl, Sirius sagt, dass Jamie sich gut zu wehren weiß. Er hat sich vorerst mit Ginny Weasley zusammen getan._

 _Wir lieben dich Harry und wir würden gerne etwas von dir hören. Mach es gut_

 _In liebe Mum und Dad_

Also hatte Nico wirklich ihre Eltern angeschrieben. Aber Harry war unendlich erleichtert, dass seine Eltern nicht Böse waren. Harry wuchs mit Geschichten von seinem Vater auf, in denen er, Sirius und Remus den Slytherin streiche spielten. Er wusste das sie die Slytherins hassten und nun war Harry einer von ihnen. Aber sie schienen wirklich kein Problem damit zu haben.

Aber wie viel solle Harry seine Eltern wissen lassen? Er war gar nicht glücklich in Hogwarts. Seiner Meinung nach lernten sie nicht genug und er fand absolut keinen Anschluss in Hogwarts.

Seine Hauskameraden wussten jetzt nicht mehr was sie mit ihm anfangen sollten. Nott sprach kein Wort mit ihm. Er war noch am selben Abend in den Krankenflügel gegangen und hatte behauptet eine Treppe runter gefallen zu sein. Madam Pomfrey glaubte ihm und es stellte sich heraus, dass er eine angebrochene Rippe hatte. Mit Zabini hatte er hin und wieder einen Abend verbracht aber Harry hat schnell gemerkt, dass Zabini auf lange Sicht nur Hilfe bei seinen Hausaufgaben wollte. Crabbe und Goyle waren es eh nicht wert sich mit zu unterhalten.

Malfoy war kompliziert. Sie behandelten sich gegenseitig mit Respekt. Malfoy hatte Harry in Zaubertränke davor bewahrt sich zu blamieren, indem er Harry darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er gerade falsche Zutaten hinzufügen wollte. Und Harry hatte Malfoy bei Zauberkunst geholfen und ihm gesagt was er genau machen musste damit seine Feder fliegt. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass zwischen ihnen eine Art Packt entstand. Sie würden einander helfen und sich respektieren.

Harry wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was seine Eltern dazu sagen würden wenn sie wissen würden, dass Harry sich mit einem Malfoy anfreundete. Er hatte genügend Geschichten von seinem Dad und Sirius gehört. Die beiden waren sich sicher, Lucius Malfoy war ein Todesser und damit auf der anderen Seite des Krieges.

Mit den Mädchen kam Harry auch nicht so gut zurecht. Parkinson, ein Mädchen das eher aussah wie eine Bulldogge, ignorierte Harry komplett – sehr zu seiner Erleichterung. Astoria Grenngrass ist die Reinblütige Tochter eines Mannes der sich bisher neutral im Krieg zeigte. Sie war schlau, aber das eher durch harte Arbeit. Die guten Noten vielen nicht einfach so in ihren Schoß. Ihre beste Freundin war Mischelle Avery. Ein Mädchen, dass nur lernte, wenn sie von Astoria gezwungen wurde sich sonst aber eher für Musik und Jungs interessierte.

Er hatte gehofft in dem ein oder anderen Ravenclaw einen Freund zu finden. Immerhin hielten sie gute Beziehungen zu den Slytherins. Aber auch da musste Harry schnell feststellen, dass er dort niemanden finden würde. Die Ravenclaws schienen eifersüchtig zu sein und nahmen Harry nicht ernst. Ein Problem, dass ganz Hogwarts mit ihnen Teilte.

Er war ein Potter in Slytherin. Die Gryffindors sahen ihn als Verräter. Sie wollten nichts mit ihm zu tu haben. Die Ravenclaws schlossen sich an, sei es wegen ihrer Eifersucht oder weil sie tatsächlich angst vor einem Verrat hatten wusste Harry nicht. Und die Hufflepuffs waren von der ganzen Situation viel zu sehr eingeschüchtert und hielten sich raus.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Hogwarts ihm im Moment nicht viel beibringen konnte. Er wusste, dass er auf dem Stand eines Viertklässlers war. Im Unterricht fühlte er sich unterfordert. Also schmiedete er den Plan, einen Lehrer auf seine Seite zu ziehen.

Er wollte nicht, dass alles sofort an seine Eltern herangetragen wurde. Daher vielen Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout und Dumbledore aus. Durch die jahrelange Arbeit im Orden waren diese Professoren gute Freunde seiner Eltern geworden. Von Bins hielt er nicht viel, also blieb nur sein Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Professor Quirrel.

Quirrel war neu. Für ihn war es auch das erste Jahr auf Hogwarts – zumindest als Lehrkraft – und was Harry von ihm sah war beeindruckend. Er schien zu wissen wovon er sprach. Er war wie Snape ein bisschen schnippisch den Schülern gegenüber. Harry fragte sich warum man Lehrer wurde wenn man Schüler nicht mochte.

So kam es, dass Harry am Ende seiner seiner zweiten Woche nachmittags vor Professor Quirrels Büro stand und um und Einlass bat.

„Mr. Potter, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte der Professor als Harry in seinem Büro stand.

„Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob Sie vielleicht dazu in der Lage sind mir ein paar Extra Aufgaben zu geben? Verteidigung ist ein wichtiges Fach und ich denke, dass ich ein bisschen weiter bin als die anderen in meiner Klasse." fing Harry vorsichtig an.

„Ein Schüler der Extra Aufgaben verlangt.. Das erlebt man nicht oft Mr. Potter" sagte Professor Quirrel belustigt aber auch nachdenklich. „Warum sind Sie nicht zu den anderen Professoren gegangen? Soweit ich weiß sind Ihre Eltern doch relativ gut vernetzt hier."

„Das sind sie Sir, aber ich wollte nicht, dass meine Eltern sofort über alles Bescheid wissen. Ich habe vor die Professoren McGonagall, Flitwick und Snape ebenfalls um Extramaterialien zu bitten, aber ich wollte erst schauen wie Sie darauf reagieren Professor." erwiderte Harry respektvoll.

Professor Quirrel setzte sich nachdenklich an seinen Schreibtisch und deute Harry an, sich ebenfalls zu setzten.

„Mir ist bereits aufgefallen, dass Sie kaum Probleme zu haben scheinen Mr. Potter. Und nicht nur mir ist dies aufgefallen, sondern auch meinen werten Kollegen. Haben Sie sich auf Hogwarts vorbereitet?" fragte der Professor.

„Ja Sir, ich habe die alten Lehrbücher meiner Mutter gelesen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich die Theorie verstanden habe. Ich hatte kaum Probleme die Theorie mit meinem Zauberstab in die Praxis umzusetzen. Ich hatte auch die Möglichkeit mich in der Bibliothek der Familie Black ein wenig umzusehen und mir regelmäßig Bücher von dort mitzunehmen." sagte Harry.

„Verstehe. Ich bin beeindruckt Mr. Potter. Normalerweise sind Kinder in Ihrem Alter nicht so eifrig. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es groß Sinn macht Ihnen Extra Aufgaben zu stellen" sagte Professor Quirrel und Harry fühlte die Enttäuschung in seiner Brust aufsteigen.

„Aber," fuhr der Professor fort als er sah dass Harrys Schultern vielen, „ich kann Ihnen private Duellier Stunden anbieten. Ich glaube nicht, dass es Sinn macht, wenn ich Sie zusätzlich Aufsätze schreiben lasse. Sie scheinen mit der Theorie selber hervorragend umgehen zu können. Was Sie brauchen ist Erfahrung und die Möglichkeit die Zauber richtig anwenden zu können."

Harrys Augen wurden groß und er spürte wie Hoffnung in ihm Aufstieg. Das war viel mehr als er erhofft hatte. Der Professor griff in eine Schublade und holte ein Pergament hervor. Er schrieb eine kurze Liste und gab sie Harry in die Hand.

„Ich habe hier ein paar Flüche aufgeschrieben, die besonders wichtig für Duelle sind. Die sollten sie bis nächste Woche Samstag auf jeden Fall kennen und beherrschen, sonst wird kein vernünftiges Duell zustande kommen können." sagte er und hielt ihm die Liste hin.

„Danke Professor. Ein schönen Abend noch." sagte Harry und freute sich auf die neue Herausforderung. Er verließ das Büro des Professors und machte sich dort gleich an die Arbeit.

Der Professor hatte ihm einen Schild Zauber aufgeschrieben – Protego. Den kannte Harry schon und deshalb fuhr er gleich mit den Flüchen fort. Aber auch da sah Harry, dass er schon einiges von der Liste kannte. Wie Expelliamus, Impedimenta, Stupor und Rictusempra. Aber auf der Liste standen noch zwei, drei Flüche wie Flipendo die Harry noch nicht kannte und die er sich jetzt aneignen würde.

An diesem Abend verließ Harry die Bibliothek wie schon so oft mit vielen Büchern unter dem Arm. Er wollte seinen Professor beeindrucken und ihn seine Entscheidung nicht bereuen lassen. Deshalb hatte Harry sich auch Strategie Bücher für Duelle ausgeliehen, damit er nicht unvorbereitet da stand. Er lass bis spät in die Nacht und zum ersten mal seid er in Hogwarts war, war er wirklich glücklich.

* * *

Am gleichen Abend an einer anderen Stelle im Schloss

Quirinus Quirrel stand vor dem Fenster und und beobachtete den klaren Himmel mit seinem beeindruckenden Sternenbild. Er war ein 32 Jähriger Zauberer aus Amerika. Seine Mutter war eine Britin die vor Jahren nach Amerika auswanderte und dort Karriere und Familie fand. Quirinus wuchs behütet und sicher in Amerika auf aber er war nie vollends Zufrieden. Er hörte von der Situation in Großbritannien und beschloss, sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen und im auf den Weg, die Schwarzmagier wieder an die Spitze zu bringen, zu unterstützen.

Da ihn in Großbritannien niemand kannte, war er unter dem Radar von vielen wichtigen Leuten. Das machte ihn natürlich besonders wertvoll für den Dunklen Lord. Deshalb hatte er ihn dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts geschickt. Er hatte zweifel, ob Snape ihm wirklich so loyal war wie er behauptete. Quirrel war jetzt hier um das zu überprüfen.

Der Potter Junge faszinierte ihn. Er war wissbegierig und er wusste wovon er sprach. Er war überrascht, dass der Junge zu ihm kam anstatt zu den Freunden seiner Eltern. Aber auch dafür hat Potter eine gute Erklärung gegeben.

Quirrel wusste nicht was der Dunkle Lord davon halten würde wenn er ihm sagte, dass er den Jungen unter seine Fittiche nehmen würde aber würde es schon früh genug erfahren. Außerdem konnte der Junge hilfreich werden. Er war außer jedem Verdacht. Wenn Quirrel es schaffen würde ihn für die Dunkle Seite zu begeistern, dann wäre es kein großer Schritt mehr zum Dunklen Lord.

Und wenn Potter auf ihre Seite wechseln würde, hätten sie vielleicht einen neuen Spion mit viel mehr Informationen, als Snape durchsickern ließ. Zieht man dazu James Potters Talent, dann kann man viel von dem jungen Potter erwarten. Selbst wenn er kein Spion werden würde, er würde zumindest ein guter Kämpfer für die Dunkle Seite. Zumindest hoffte Quirinus das. Und wenn nicht dachte er, dann werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass er gut sein wird.


	6. Extra Unterricht

**5 Extra Unterricht**

Ehe Harry sich versah hatten sie schon Mitte Oktober erreicht. Es war Mittwoch abends und Harry wollte noch schnell ein paar Duell Techniken nachschlagen.

„Du schuldest mir 10 Galleonen Harry!" sagte Nico lachend als er zu Harry an den Tisch in der Bibliothek kam.

Harry sah seinen Bruder ungläubig an. „Das hast du nicht gebracht!". Nicolas war eindeutig suizidgefährdet.

„Doch. Aber jetzt müssen Ron und ich eine Woche lang jeden Abend bei ihr Nachsitzen." erwiderte er schräg grinsend und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Hast du was anderes erwartet?" grinste Harry schadenfroh.

Nico schüttelte seinen Kopf und deutete auf den Haufen Bücher der vor Harry lag. „Wie läuft die Schlacht gegen den Berg von Hausaufgaben?"

„Nah, mit denen bin ich durch. Das ist ein bisschen extra Arbeit am Rande." sagte ich.

„Du bist verrückt. Warum kommst du nicht mal mit mir und Ron mit. Wir wollen das Schloss erkunden. Vielleicht finden wir Geheimgänge die Dad nie gefunden hat" überlegte er. „Außerdem sitzt du noch auf deiner Tüte Berty Botts Bohnen! Wir müssen etwas unternehmen großer Bruder"

Damit gab Harry sich geschlagen und verabredete sich für Samstagabend mit seinem Bruder.

* * *

Am Freitag Abend war Harry bei Professor Quirrel im Büro. Sie hatten alles was im Weg stand vor die Wände geschoben und standen sich gegenüber.

„Expelliamus" rief der Professor und Harry beschwor blitzschnell sein Schild herauf „Protego!" Der rote Lichtblitz von seinem Professor krachte auf Harrys Schild und verschwand.

Schnell ging Harry selber in die offensive und rief „Impedimenta!"

Professor Quirrel bewegte sich elegant nach rechts und lies den Fluch neben sich her fliegen.

„Stupor", „Impedimenta" „Rictusempra" „Expelliamus" Professor Quirrel jagte ihm die vier Flüche dicht aufeinander auf den Hals und Harry konnte den ersten gerade so ausweichen bevor er sein Schuld aufrecht hatte und die nächsten zwei Flüche darauf krachten. Dann gab sein Schild nach und Harry versuchte dem letzten Fluch auszuweichen, war aber nicht schnell genug und so kam es, dass Harrys Zauberstab aus seiner Hand gerissen wurde und in Richtung seines Professors flog.

„Das war schon gar nicht schlecht Mr. Potter. Sie sollten sich auf jeden Fall in der nächsten Zeit darauf konzentrieren mehr Kraft in Ihr Schild zu bekommen. Beschwören Sie es immer wieder hoch und konzentrieren Sie sich darauf." sagte er.

Harry traf sich jeden Dienstag und Freitag Abend für jeweils drei Stunden mit seinem Professor und jedes mal kam Harry total erschöpft aber glücklich zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Nach dem zweiten Treffen, hatte Professor Quirrel ihm sogar eine allumfassende Erlaubnis für die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek gegeben. Sehr zum missfallen von Madam Pince, die Harry misstrauisch betrachtete und ihn bei jedem Besuch in der Bibliothek genau im Blick hatte.

Nach seinem Erfolg mit Professor Quirrel stand Harry nun vor dem Büro von Professor McGonagall.

„Herein!" kam ihre Stimme nachdem Harry an ihrer Tür klopfte.

„Mr. Potter, kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte sie überrascht und deutete ihm, sich zu setzten.

„Ja, ich hatte mich gefragt, ob Sie mir vielleicht extra Materialien zukommen lassen können Professor. Ich bin mit dem Stoff für das erste Jahr durch, aber ich würde trotzdem gerne weiter kommen" erklärte ich vorsichtig.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie unglaublich talentiert sind Harry" sagte die Professorin sanft. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das sinnvoll ist. Ich habe schon viele Schüler gesehen, die einen Vorsprung hatten, aber früher oder später wurden sie von dem Lehrplan wieder eingeholt und Hogwarts wurde schwieriger." erklärte sie ruhig.

„Aber Professor, ich bin schon sehr weit. Wahrscheinlich würde ich mit den Viertklässlern mithalten können" versuchte ich sie zu überzeugen.

Professor McGonagall sah ihn leicht abschätzend an. „Wir machen es so Harry, wir warten bis zu deinem zweiten Jahr. Wenn du bis dahin immer noch so gut bist, dann gebe ich dir fortgeschrittene Aufgaben. Bis dahin solltest du hier deine Zeit genießen" sagte sie schließlich und Harry fühlte, wie sein Herz sank.

* * *

Es war früher Abend und Harry saß zusammen mit seinem Bruder unter der großen Eiche am Rande des schwarzen Sees. Vor ihnen eine geöffnete Tüte von Berty Botts Bohnen.

„Du siehst nicht glücklich aus Harry. Hast du Probleme in Slytherin?" fragte Nico.

Ich seufzte auf und erwiderte „Nein." Auf Nico forschenden Blick fuhr ich fort. „Hogwarts ist einfach nicht das, was ich mir vorgestellt habe. Ich dachte wir würden hier so viel lernen, aber alles was wir bis jetzt wirklich gelernt haben, ist ein Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln. Das konnte ich schon in der ersten Stunde. Seither warte ich, dass Minnie weiter macht, aber wir hängen immer noch an dem selben Thema, nur das sie jetzt die Theorie macht, wo alle die Verwandlung geschafft haben"

„Ja, aber Professor McGonagall muss darauf achten, dass alle mitkommen Harry. Sie kann keinen Schüler auf den Weg liegen lassen." versuchte Nico ihm vorsichtig zu erklären.

„Das weiß ich eigentlich. Aber es ist nicht fair, dass wir auf so Hohlköpfe wie Crabbe und Goyle warten müssen" sagte ich beleidigt und Nico fing schallend an zu lachen.

„Oh man Harry, ich hab dich vermisst in den letzten Wochen" sagte er grinsend und ich konnte mir mein schmunzeln auch nicht verkneifen. Meine Probleme waren zwar nicht weg, aber Nico schaffte es immer, dass ich mich besser fühlte wenn wir redeten.

„Wie läuft es bei dir so?" fragte ich ihn.

„Abgesehen von den Strafarbeiten gut. Naja, Snape ist ein Idiot. Du müsstest mal unseren Tränkeunterricht sehen. Hannah Abbott standen die Tränen in den Augen als Snape mit ihr fertig war. Und das für einen winzigen Fehler." erzählte er.

„In Tränke können die kleinsten Fehler schwerwiegende Folgen haben.." sagte ich.

Nico verdrehte die Augen und schob sich die nächste Bohne in den Mund. „Du hörst dich an wie Mum"

* * *

Seine letzte Hoffnung war Professor Flitwick. Professor Snape hatte ihm heute morgen nach seiner Doppelstunde Tränke schon abblitzen lassen. Obwohl, Snape hatte ihn nicht wirklich abblitzen lassen, sondern ihn genau wie Professor McGonagall auf sein zweites Schuljahr vertröstet.

„Sie wollen Extra Aufgaben Mr. Potter?" fragte Professor Flitwick noch einmal nach als Harry ihm in seinem Büro gegenüber saß.

„Genau. Ich denke, dass ich hier unterfordert bin Professor. Es würde mir schon sehr helfen, wenn ich wenigstens in Ihrem Fach zusätzliche Aufgaben bekommen würde." erklärte ich meinen Punkt zum X-ten mal.

„Wenigstens in meinem Fach? Waren Sie schon bei den anderen Professoren Mr. Potter?" fragte er.

„Ja, aber bisher wurde ich lediglich auf das nächste Jahr vertröstet. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich solange warten kann Sir."

Flitwick seufzte und sah Harry genau an. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir bis zum Februar warten Harry?" fragte er sanft. „Wenn es bis dahin nicht schwerer für dich ist, dann lasse ich mir was für dich einfallen" fuhr er fort.

„Aber warum soll ich denn so lange warten Professor. Ich habe _jetzt_ das Problem unterfordert zu sein. Und wenn es wirklich schwieriger wird, dann sollte ich doch meine Zeit jetzt gut nutzen oder nicht?" fragte ich ihn.

Professor Flitwick sah ihn überrascht und nachdenklich an. „Okay Harry, wir machen es so. Ich schreibe dir zwei gute Bücher auf, die du dir durchlesen kannst. In den Weihnachtsferien spreche ich dann mit deinen Eltern und frage was sie davon halten, wenn ich dir Extraunterricht gebe. Wenn sie einverstanden sind, bekommst du den extra Unterricht im neuen Jahr"

Harry beschloss sich mit diesem kleinen Sieg zufrieden zu geben.

"Danke Professor" bedankte er sich bei dem kleinen Professor.

„Gerne Harry. Wir sehen uns morgen" und damit verließ Harry das Büro seines Lehrers.

Professor Flitwick resümierte noch einmal das Verhalten, dass er von Harry kannte. In seinem Unterricht kam er mühelos mit. Er war immer als erster mit seinen Aufgaben fertig. Die Zaubersprüche die er der Klasse bisher gezeigt hatte, absolvierte Harry auf den ersten Versuch. Ganz so, als hätte er sie schon vor langer Zeit erlernt. Seine Aufsätze waren stets sehr überlegt geschrieben und ausführlich. Er fügte ganz oft zusätzliche Informationen aus Fachbüchern hinzu und ging viel tiefer in die Materie als seine Kameraden.

Vielleicht brauchte der Junge wirklich spezielle Förderung. Er würde später mal mit Minerva darüber sprechen. Und spätestens beim nächsten Ordens Treffen würde er mit Lily und James sprechen.

* * *

 _Hey Harry,_

 _danke für deinen Brief. Im Grimmauld Platz ist alles in Ordnung. Marlene ist so gut wie jeden Tag bei euch oder deine Schwester läuft hier rum. Dad macht derzeit viele Überstunden mit deinem und Mum ist mit irgendwas für den Orden beschäftigt – Top Secret versteht sich._

 _Um ehrlich zu sein ist es jetzt etwas langweilig hier. Kein Nico zu meiner Unterstützung da und wir beide können auch nix unternehmen. Ich freue mich schon darauf, mit euch nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Ist das Schloss wirklich so groß wie Dad immer sagt?_

 _Wie ist das Leben in Slytherin, du hast gar nicht wirklich was dazu geschrieben? Wie sind die Lehrer so? Nico konnte ich auch nicht so viel aus der Nase ziehen._

 _Antworte mir! ;-)_

 _Jamie James :-D_

* * *

„Stupor!" rief Harry und sah enttäuscht, dass Quirrel auf Seite sprang um seinem Fluch auszuweichen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn wortlos auf seinen Schreibtisch der am Rand stand. Der Tisch kam wie wild in seine Richtung geschleudert und hätte Harry unter sich begraben, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig auf Seite gesprungen wäre.

„Einer der wichtigsten Punkte im Duellieren ist es, sich die Umwelt zur Hilfe zu holen Potter!" rief der Professor ihm zu. Damit richtete er seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Decke und Harry sah, dass sein Professor die Ketten von seinem Kronleuchter durchtrennt hatte.

Entsetzt sah Harry, wie der Kronleuchter wie von alleine wenige Sekunden in der Luft hing und dann in einem irren Tempo herunterfiel. Harry hechtete bei Seite und suchte Schutz unter dem Schreibtisch, den Quirrel vorher in seine Richtung geschleudert hatte.

Harry versuchte sein Glück und richtete sein Zauberstab auf das Fenster hinter Professor Quirrel und rief „Bombarda!". Das Fenster explodierte in tausend winzige Stücke und Quirrel riss schleunigst sein Schild hoch um sich vor den umherfliegenden Glasscherben zu schützen.

Währenddessen kam Harry unter dem Tisch hervor und feuerte die nächsten Flüche ab „Incendio!" „Rictusempra!" „Petrificus Totalus!"

Quirrel lies den ersten Fluch einfach auf sich aufprallen, aber enttäuscht stellte Harry fest, dass kein Feuer ausbrach. Für die letzten zwei Flüche errichtete er wieder sein Schild. Dann sah er Harry in die Augen und er wusste, dass er jetzt verloren hatte.

Sein Professor schickte ihm eine Reihe von Flüchen entgegen und Harry riss sein eigenes Schild hoch. Mittlerweile konnte Harrys Schild schon 6 Flüche des Professors aushalten, aber beim siebten brach es zusammen und Harry konnte sich nicht schnell genug in Sicherheit bringen und die Ganzkörperklammer lähmte ihn.

Er sah, dass Professor Quirrel den Fluch aufhob. Noch während Harry aufstand brachte Quirrel den Raum magisch wieder in seinen Normalzustand.

Sie setzten sich an den Schreibtisch und der Professor stellte zwei Tassen Tee auf den Tisch.

„Du hast Fragen Harry" stellte er fest.

„Warum ist kein Feuer ausgebrochen? Ich weiß, dass ich diesen Fluch beherrsche" fragte Harry sofort leicht verärgert.

„Feuerfeste Kleidung. Es gibt ein paar Schutzzauber in diese Richtung. Das heißt ich musste keine Energie darauf verschwenden den Fluch abzuwehren weil ich wusste, dass er nichts bringen wird." erwiderte Quirrel ruhig.

Feuerfeste Kleidung! An so was hatte Harry noch gar nicht gedacht. Was gab es denn noch alles an das er nicht dachte? Und dann die Sache mit der Umwelt. Harry hatte bereits gelesen, dass man sich seiner Umwelt behelfen soll, aber eigentlich dachte er immer, dass damit Sachen gemeint waren wie Bäume, Wasser oder ähnliches.

„Dein Schild ist stärker geworden Harry. Du hast es trainiert." lobte der Professor. „Vielleicht solltest du mal langsam schauen, dass du neue Schilde findest. Es gibt mehr als nur das eine" sagte er.

„Aber ist es nicht sinnvoller erstmal das eine perfekt zu beherrschen Professor?" fragte Harry.

„Da hast du recht, aber dein Schild ist bereits sehr stark. Und Protego ist auch nur ein sehr einfaches Schild. Es wird dich nur vor leichten Flüchen beschützen. Stärkere Flüche wird es sofort durchlassen. Deshalb solltest du andere, stärkere Schilde kennen und beherrschen."

„Was war das für ein Zerschneidungsfluch? Ich kenne nur Diffindo und der ist nicht in der Lage Eisenketten durchzutrennen." fragte Harry weiter.

„Secare. Dieser Fluch schneidet so ziemlich alles durch." antwortete Professor Quirrel und beobachtete Harry genau.

„Aber ist das nicht ein dunkler Fluch?" fragte Harry schockiert.

„Was macht einen Fluch dunkel Harry?" fragte er zurück.

„Die brutalen Wirkungen, die der Fluch auslöst. Er ist lediglich dazu da, andere zu verletzen" erwiderte Harry sofort was sein Vater ihm vor Jahren beigebracht hatte.

„Nicht ganz Richtig Harry. Du hast recht, dunkle Flüche richten oft große Schäden an, aber weißmagische Flüche können das auch Harry. Dunkle Flüche brauchen lediglich mehr Kraft und Energie um vernünftig zu wirken. Deshalb haben viele Menschen Angst vor diesen Flüchen, weil sie nicht dazu in der Lage sind, sie vernünftig zu beherrschen." erklärte Quirrel ihm während er von seiner Tasse trank.

„Nehmen wird Secare und Diffindo als Beispiel. Secare ist ein dunkler Fluch. Diffindo ist weißmagisch. Stell dir vor, jemand sitzt auf einem Baum und du richtest Diffindo auf den Ast auf dem die Person sitzt. Der Ast würde in zwei brechen und die Person würde hinunter fallen. Im schlimmsten Falle würde sie sich das Genick brechen und sterben. Dann hast du mit einem weißmagischen Fluch einen Menschen getötet Harry. Jetzt stell dir vor, einer deiner Freunde ist in Haft und hat schwere Eisenketten um die Hände. Du richtest Diffindo auf die Ketten und sie springen nicht, weil der Zauber zu schwach ist, egal wie mächtig du selber bist. Mit dem schwarzmagischen Secare würden sie brechen. Ist es dann so falsch diesen Fluch zu sprechen Harry?"

Harry dachte über das was der Professor ihm erzählte nach.

„Meiner Meinung nach gibt es kein Schwarz und Weiß Harry. Es geht um deine Intentionen. Wenn du jemanden verletzen willst, dann kannst du das auch mit weißmagischen Flüchen. Es gibt genügen Varianten und deiner Fantasie sind keine Grenzen gesetzt. Schwarzmagische Flüche sind lediglich Zauber, die mehr Energie benötigen und somit eine stärkere Wirkung entfachen. Es ist nichts böses an ihnen dran." erklärte Professor Quirrel weiter und Harry konnte seinen Punkt erkennen.

„Hast du noch Fragen?"

„Nein Professor." antwortete Harry und sah seinen Professor an.

„Gut. Ich habe hier ein Buch für dich. Darin wird über die Abgrenzung von einigen Flüchen philosophiert und was die Begriffe Weiß und Schwarz wirklich bedeuten - was sie in der Vergangenheit bedeutet haben. Lies dir das durch und frag mich, wenn du etwas nicht verstehst oder nicht weiter kommst" sagte Quirrel und reichte ihm ein Buch aus seinem privaten Bücherregal.

„Danke Professor. Gute Nacht"

* * *

Blaise Zabini saß zusammen mit Theodore Nott an einem ruhigen Tisch in der Bibliothek.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass Snape uns so viel aufgegeben hat!" empörte Nott sich. „Jetzt mal ehrlich, wie soll man das schaffen?"

„Indem man seine Zeit gut nutzt und nicht so viel herum schimpft" erwiderte Zabini leicht gereizt.

„Du hast gut reden. Bisher hast du dir doch immer gut von Potter helfen lassen. Warum tut er das eigentlich nicht mehr?" fragte Nott interessiert.

„Darum" sagte Zabini um den Thema auszuweichen.

„Ich bin mal gespannt wann der Kleine zu den Lehrern läuft und sich aus heult weil er keine Freunde hat. Ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass er immer alleine hier oben sitzt? Selbst sein Bruder interessiert sich nicht für ihn"

„Und was davon ist jetzt mein Problem?" fragte Zabini immer noch genervt. Wenn das so weiter ginge, dann würde er demnächst auch nur noch alleine in der Bibliothek sitzen.

„Es ist dein Problem, weil du ein Slytherin bist. Potter gehört einfach nicht zu uns dazu, basta" sagte Nott und Harry hatte genug gehört. Leise schlich er sich von dem Regal, hinter dem er stand, weg und verließ die Bibliothek.

Zuerst wusste er nicht wo er hin gehen soll, entschied sich dann aber für seinen Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen setzte er sich auf das Bett und fühlte sich so leer wie schon lange nicht mehr. Mit Nico konnte er auch nicht sprechen, weil der mal wieder bei Mr. Filch nachsitzen musste.

Nachdem Harry bestimmt 10 Minuten einfach nur so da saß, beschloss er etwas zu tun, dass er schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Kissen, dass auf Malfoys Bett lag und hob seine Hand. Sofort schwebte das Kissen hoch. Als Harry die Hand wieder senkte, senkte sich auch das Kissen.

Harry versuchte sein Glück mit seiner Truhe. Auch die schwebte mühelos auf sein Kommando nach oben und Harry musste grinsen. Er würde es ihnen allen noch zeigen!

Er Konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Kissen von Malfoy, hob seine Hand und stellte sich vor, dass das Kissen zu ihm kam. Viel passierte nicht, aber Harry konzentrierte sich weiter. Er hatte seine Fähigkeit, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern, lange nicht mehr benutzt. Das war ein Fehler, aber er versprach sich selber, dass er von nun an jeden Abend eine halbe Stunde üben würde.

Immerhin konnte er damit seinen Professor überraschen, falls der es mal wieder schaffte, ihm den Zauberstab im Duell abzunehmen.

* * *

„Warum hast du Malfoys Wort für voll genommen?" fragte Harry seinen Bruder entsetzt.

„Er hat mich herausgefordert Harry. Da kann ich doch nicht einfach nein sagen!" sagte Nico. Die beiden saßen wieder draußen unter der großen Eiche und unterhielten sich. Malfoy hatte seinen Bruder am Vortag zu einem Duell herausgefordert, dass mitten in der Nacht in der Trophäen Halle von Hogwarts stattfinden sollte. Malfoy hatte natürlich keinerlei Interesse daran, sich dort Blicken zu lassen. Stadtessen gab er Mr. Filch einen Tipp und ließ Nico ins offene Messer laufen.

„Wie hältst du das überhaupt mit dem aus?" fragte Nico.

„Wir geraten nicht aneinander Nico. Es wäre viel zu anstrengend für uns alle wenn wir uns schon direkt nach dem Aufstehen an keifen würden" erklärte ich ihm ruhig.

Harry hatte nie ein Problem mit Malfoy. Die beiden sprachen zwar kaum miteinander, aber wenn, dann in einem respektvollen Ton. Malfoy war selbstständig. Er hatte kein einziges mal versucht von Harry die Hausaufgaben zu bekommen. Er wollte sie lieber selber machen und das rechnete Harry dem blonden jungen hoch an.

Nico verdrehte die Augen, wandte sich von Harry ab und ging.

Harry seufzte und hatte das Gefühl, dass er seinen Bruder gerade irgendwie verraten hatte.

Als er wieder im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum ankam sah er, dass Malfoy mit seinen Bodyguards auf einem der Sofas saß. Ihm gegenüber saß Zabini und die zwei Jungs spielten Schach. Malfoy sah ihn rein kommen, schaute ihn direkt an und nickte ihm zu.

* * *

Es war Freitag Abend und Harry saß vor dem Schreibtisch von Professor Quirrel. Sie hatten sich bereits duelliert, aber der Professor merkte, dass sein Schüler heute nicht so gut drauf war. Daher beendete er das Duell und bot Harry einen Tee an.

„Was ist los Harry? Normal bist du nicht so unkonzentriert. Du weißt, dass schon die kleinsten Fehler beim duellieren das Leben kosten könnten oder?" fragte er etwas streng.

Harry seufzte. Konnte er dem Professor vertrauen? Eigentlich schon, immerhin war er bisher der einzige in diesem Schloss der ihm half. Also beschloss er, sich seinem Professor anzuvertrauen und erzählte ihm zum ersten mal, dass er sich auf Hogwarts nicht wohl fühlte.

Quirrel sah seinen Schüler nachdenklich an und stellte ihm die Frage, die sein Leben für immer verändern würde.

„Hast du schon mal von Durmstrang gehört Harry?" fragte der Professor.

Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Mein Vater meint, dass Durmstrang keine gute Schule sei. Sie lehren dort die Dunkle Magie." sagte er zögernd.

„Ich dachte wir hätten bereits über die Abgrenzungen gesprochen Harry. Glaubst du immer noch an schwarz und weiß?" fragte der Professor ihn.

„Nein." sagte Harry leise und überraschte sich damit selber. Er hat lange darüber nachgedacht und auch Quirrels Buch zu dem Thema gelesen. Er schloss sich der Meinung an, dass Magie im allgemeinen wie viele Graustufen war. Einige Zauber benötigten mehr Kraft als andere und waren damit ein bisschen dunkler als andere, aber halt immer noch grau. Für ihn waren eine Personen, die dunklere Zauber kannten und anwandten, nicht gleich Schwarzmagier und somit böse Menschen. Nein, böse wurden sie nach seiner Meinung, wenn sie mit ihrer Magie andere Menschen verletzen wollten. Quirrel hatte recht. Die Absichten waren entscheidend.

„Durmstrang ist eine leistungsorientierte Schule Harry. Wenn Schüler dort nicht mithalten können, dann werden sie der Schule verwiesen. Es gibt viel mehr Schulfächer und auch die Lehrpläne sind enger gestaffelt. Die Schule bringt lieber fünf talentierte Schüler hervor, als 50 Schülern einen einigermaßen vernünftigen Abschluss zu ermöglichen so wie Hogwarts das handhabt. " erklärte Quirrel sein Vorschlag.

Eigentlich wollte Harry diesen Vorschlag sofort als lachhaft abstempeln und wieder in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, aber dann dachte Harry wofür? Im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete niemand auf ihn. Auf Durmstrang hätte er vielleicht die Möglichkeit neu anzufangen. Ohne Vorurteile gegen das Haus Slytherin, mit scheinbar gleichgesinnten Mitschülern, die wussten für was sie im Leben lernten.

Professor Quirrel sah, dass sein Schüler überlegte und erzählte weiter. „Durmstrang ist ganz anders Strukturiert als Hogwarts. Am Anfang des Schuljahres händigt jeder Professor für sein Fach eine Liste von Themen aus, die der Schüler am Ende des Jahres beherrschen muss - ohne, dass groß im Unterricht darauf eingegangen wird. Die Professoren setzten voraus, dass die Schüler sich selber darum kümmern und unterrichten lieber die Theorie oder das Aufbauwissen zu den Themen auf der Liste. Wenn ein Schüler am Ende des Jahres den Stoff der Liste nicht beherrscht, kann er einmal, in seiner gesamten Schullaufbahn dieses Fach wiederholen. Passiert es jedoch ein zweites mal das man die Klasse nicht besteht, so wird man erst von dem betreffenden Fach suspendiert und bei zu vielen suspendierten Fächern der Schule verwiesen."

Dabei sah Harry seinen Professor wieder mit großen Augen an „Was, wenn ein Professor mich nicht mag und mich mit Absicht durchfallen lässt?"

„Durmstrang ist eine Schule speziell für Reinblüter. Das heißt, in den früheren Jahrhunderten sind dort viele Menschen mit Blutfehden aufeinander getroffen. Damit die Professoren fair benoten, müssen sie am Anfang ihrer Tätigkeit an der Schule, einen magischen Schwur leisten, der sie verpflichtet, professionell zu bleiben und sich nicht durch persönliche Meinungen beeinflussen zu lassen." erwidert Professor Quirrel.

„Ich bin aber kein Reinblüter" sagte Harry.

„Du bist der älteste Sohn im Hause Potter. Dein Blut ist rein genug für Durmstrang" versicherte Quirrel ihm.

„Auf Durmstrang hast du sogar die Möglichkeit, dich selber zu entfalten. Wie gesagt, es gibt auf Durmstrang viel mehr Fächer die Hogwarts schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr unterrichtet. Zum Beispiel Kreation. In diesem Fach lernst du, wie Zaubersprüche entstanden sind und wie sie aufgebaut sind. Damit du in der Lage bist, deine eigenen zu erfinden. Dann gibt es ein Fach, in dem du an persönlichen Projekten arbeiten kannst. Im Idealfall sollten diese Projekte natürlich Unterrichtsbezogen sein, aber das werden sie dir dort noch genauer erklären"

„Danke Professor. Ich werde darüber nachdenken müssen" sagte Harry leise.

„Gerne. Warum gehst du heute nicht etwas eher in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück?" fragte Professor Quirrel und beobachtete wie Harry aus dem Raum ging.

Quirinus war sich sicher, Harry würde Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzten und nach Durmstrang gehen. Auf lange Sicht würde ihn das von seiner Familie entzweien. Denn eine so weißmagische Familie wie die Potters, würden den Drang ihres Sohnes nach wissen nicht verstehen und es als Zeichen sehen, dass ihr Sohn sich den dunklen Künsten verschrieb.

Harry selber würde sich nicht lange gegen die Dunkle Magie wehren. Er war viel zu wissbegierig um ein Schulfach zu ignorieren. Eines Tages würde Potter einen vernünftigen Todesser abgeben und seiner Familie den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen in ihrem Kampf.

* * *

Am ende der Woche saß Harry wieder in Quirrels Büro bei einer Tasse Tee.

„Erzählen Sie mir mehr über Durmstrang" bat Harry seinen Professor.

„Niemand der Durmstrang nicht selber besucht hat, weiß wo die Schule ist. Aber da russisch die Sprache ist, die dort gesprochen wird, vermutet man, dass die Schule in Sibirien liegt. Oder in Minsk, der Hauptstadt Weißrusslands." begann der Professor.

„Aber ich spreche kein russisch" sagte Harry als er an seinem Tee nippte.

„Bist du ein Zauberer oder nicht Harry? Es gibt einen Zauberspruch den du auf dich selber anwenden kannst. Mit dessen Hilfe lernst du die Sprache im hHandumdrehen."

„Okay.. weiter?" fragte Harry zögerlich.

„Durmstrang hält seine Schüler in Schach, indem sie immer noch körperliche Strafen erlaubt. Die Schüler dort kommen nicht mit ein paar Nachsitzen aus, wenn sie die Regeln brechen. Wie gesagt, es gibt viel mehr Unterrichtsfächer – darunter Schwertkampf, Kreation und Weltpolitik. Die Bibliothek soll um einiges großer sein als unsere hier." fing der Professor an aufzuzählen.

„Wie würde ich es denn jetzt noch hinbekommen die Schule zu wechseln?" fragte Harry fast schon verzweifelt.

„Das ist nicht schwer. Du bittest Schulleiter Dumbledore um ein Zwischenzeugnis und schickst dieses zusammen mit einem Schreiben nach Durmstrang zu Schulleiter Ivan Karkaroff" erklärte Quirrel ihm und goss sich einen zweiten Tee ein.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde erst dann meine Eltern informieren, wenn ich eine Zusage von Durmstrang habe. So stehen sie vor fast vollendeten Tatsachen. Erkläre ihnen, warum du dich hier nicht wohl fühlst. Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir bei dem Schreiben." bot der Professor an.

Harry bedankte sich bei seinem Professor und zusammen schrieben sie den Brief an Durmstrang und baten um eine verspätete Aufnahme in die erste Klasse.

Mit dem Brief in der Tasche machte Harry sich auf den Weg zu seinem Großvater, um nach einem Zwischenzeugnis zu fragen. Am Wasserspeier angekommen nannte er ihm das Passwort, dass Dumbledore ihm für Notfälle gegeben hatte und klopfte oben an der Tür an.

„Komm herein Harry" rief er und Harry trat ein.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen Harry?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob ich vielleicht ein Zwischenzeugnis bekommen könnte? Ich würde gerne wissen wie ich stehe und ob ich mich irgendwo verbessern muss" erklärte Harry und vermied es in die Augen seines Großvaters zu schauen.

„Du stehst so gut Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass du dich verbessern musst" sagte er schmunzelnd. „Aber wenn du darauf bestehst, bitte" damit führte er eine komplizierte Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab aus und reichte Harry ein Blatt Pergament.

„Danke" strahlte ich ihn an.

„Bekomme ich jetzt die Wahrheit Harry?" fragte er und mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter.

„Versprichst du, Mum und Dad erstmal nichts zu verraten?" fragte ich meinen Großvater und nicht meinen Schulleiter.

„Du weißt, dass du immer mit deinen Eltern sprechen kannst oder Harry? Wenn du Probleme hier auf Hogwarts hast, kannst du auch immer gerne zu mir kommen." sagte er und schaute mich besorgt an.

Ihm war klar, dass ich einen Grund hatte nach einem Zwischenzeugnis zu fragen. Normalerweise brauchte man das nur, wenn man sich auf einen Job bewarb und dafür war Harry viel zu jung.

„Ich verspreche es, wenn du mir versprichst offen mit mir zu sprechen Harry." führte er fort.

„Ich will Hogwarts verlassen" sagte Harry leise und brachte es nicht fertig seinem Großvater in die Augen zu schauen.

„Darf ich fragen warum Harry?" die Stimme seines Großvaters verriet nichts.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich hier nichts lerne. Ich denke, dass ich auf dem Stand eines Viertklässlers bin und sehe hier keine Möglichkeit, weiter zu kommen" erklärte ich leise.

„Hast du mit Professor Snape darüber gesprochen? Oder mit einem anderen Professor?" fragte er.

„Ja, ich habe mit den Professoren Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape und Quirrel gesprochen. Aber lediglich Professor Quirrel hat mir seine Hilfe angeboten. Zu den anderen soll ich nächstes Jahr gehen." zählte Harry auf.

„Ich verstehe." sagte Dumbledore mit etwas belegter Stimme. Langsam schaute ich auf und sah meinem Großvater in die Augen. „Was hast du jetzt vor Harry?" fragte er mich.

„Ich würde gerne nach Durmstrang wechseln. Ich habe mir das genau überlegt. Auf Durmstrang gibt es mehr Fächer, der Lehrplan ist viel straffer durchgeplant. Durmstrang verlangt mehr von seinen Schülern."

„Durmstrang ist sicherlich eine gute Schule Harry. Ich selber konnte sie leider noch nicht besuchen aber ich kenne Ivan Karkaroff. Seit wann hast du den Wunsch zu wechseln Harry?" fragte er weiter.

„Seit circa zwei Wochen" beschönigte Harry die Dauer, damit er nicht dachte, er hätte die Entscheidung überhastet getroffen.

„Und es geht wirklich nur um den Schulstoff Harry? Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir da eine Lösung finden können." versuchte sein Großvater ihn zu überzeugen.

„Es geht nicht nur um den Schulstoff" gestand ich leise. „Ich finde hier keinen Anschluss. Die Gryffindors denken, dass ich der neuste Verräter bin und mich eines Tages Voldemort anschließen werde. Die Hufflepuffs haben viel zu viel angst um mit mir zu sprechen. Die Ravenclaws hassen mich, weil sie wissen, dass ich besser bin und ich ihnen nicht bei den Hausaufgaben helfen will. Und die Slytherins wissen nicht was sie mit mir anfangen sollen. Die Freundschaften die ich dort schließen würde – wenn überhaupt – würden niemals über die Jahre über Hogwarts hinaus halten. Ich bin jeden Abend alleine Großvater" redete ich mir alles von der Seele.

Dumbledore sah ihn traurig an. „Warum bist du nicht eher zu mir gekommen Harry?" fragte er.

„Weil du nichts hättest tun können. Die Sortierung nach Slytherin hat alles kaputt gemacht. Ich bereue es nicht dorthin gekommen zu sein. Aber es hat vieles erschwert. Außerdem kann man keine Freundschaften erzwingen oder kaufen." sagte ich leise.

„Und du denkst Durmstrang ist das richtige für dich?" fragte er weiter.

„Durmstrang fördert gute Schüler. Sie wollen, dass man über sich hinaus wächst. Hogwarts legt mehr den Fokus darauf, alle durch zu bekommen. Ich will dich nicht kritisieren Großvater, aber für Leute wie mich, ist Hogwarts nicht die Richtige Schule."

„Ich verstehe." sagte er. „Hast du mit deinen Eltern über diese Dinge gesprochen?"

Ich seufzte auf. Damit hatte er natürlich direkt ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Nein. Ich hatte gehofft, dass in den Ferien persönlich machen zu können." sagte ich und sah meinen Großvater flehend an.

Jetzt war es an ihm zu seufzen. „Harry, du musst mit ihnen sprechen" sagte er.

„Das werde ich machen, wenn ich in den Ferien zu Hause bin. Aber ich möchte mir erst sicher sein, dass ich angenommen wurde. Vielleicht wollen sie mich auch gar nicht auf Durmstrang." versuchte er sich zu erklären.

„Wir werden es so machen Harry, ich frage bei den Professoren nach, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch Zeit für Extra Unterricht haben. Nur für den Fall, dass du doch auf Hogwarts bleiben willst. Sollte das nicht der Fall sein, sprechen wir in den Ferien zusammen mit deinen Eltern."

Harry lächelte ihn erleichtert an. „Danke Großvater" sagte er aufrichtig und stand auf.

„Lass mich wissen was Ivan Karkaroff dir antwortet ja?"

„Das werde ich" antwortete ich ihm und verließ das Büro. Draußen lehnte ich mich gegen die kalte Wand des Korridors und versuchte ruhig durchzuatmen. Als ich mich einigermaßen von dem Gespräch erholt hatte, ging ich auf direktem Wege zur Eulerei.

* * *

Eine Woche später stand Harry seinem Professor wieder gegenüber.

„ _Scutum"_ rief Harry und ein riesiges, lachsfarbenes Schild breitete sich vor ihm aus. Professor Quirrel jagte eine Reihe von Flüchen in seine Richtung, wobei Impedimenta noch der netteste war. Sie krachten alle an sein neues Schild, dass nicht einmal den Anschein machte zu brechen. Schließlich hob sein Professor den Zauberstab und schrie _„Secare!"_

Dieses Spiel kannte Harry mittlerweile. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den herabfallenden Kronleuchter und rief _„Impedimenta"_ Damit kam der Kronleuchter von seinem Kurs ab und segelte jetzt in Richtung seines Professors. Als dieser mit einem Sprung zur Seite ausweichen wollte schrie Harry _„Conglaciare"_

Der Boden vor seinem Professor wurde zu Eis und Quirrel fiel hin, da er gerade im Begriff war zur Seite zu hechten und auf dem Eis ausrutschte. Als er auf dem Boden lag rief Harry schnell _„Expelliamus!"_ und gewann so sein ersten Duell gegen den Professor.

„Du wirst besser" lobte er und Harry fühlte sich geehrt.

„Tee?" fragte der Professor nachdem er sein Büro wieder in den Normalzustand gebracht hatte.

„Gern" erwiderte ich und setzte mich.

„Ich wollte mit dir sprechen" begann der Professor. „Schulleiter Dumbledore fragt seit wenigen Tagen seinen Lehrkörper, ob einige Zeit haben, um einen Schüler außerhalb des Unterrichts zu fördern. Irgendwas das ich wissen müsste?" fragte er.

„Ich musste Schulleiter Dumbledore erzählen wofür ich das Zwischenzeugnis haben möchte. Ich glaube, er sucht jetzt nach einem Weg, dass ich hier bleibe." erzählte ich ihm.

„Okay, möchtest du das denn?" fragte er.

„Nein" sagte ich aufrichtig.

* * *

Es war der Tag vor der Heimkehr nach Hause. Harry saß mit seinen Kameraden am Frühstückstisch als die Post ankam. Wie jeden Tag in den letzten zwei Wochen blickte er nach oben und hielt Ausschau ob eine Eule auf ihn zukam. Gerade als er sich enttäuscht abwenden wollte, bemerkte er eine kleine weiße Eule die in seine Richtung flog. Schließlich landete sie vor ihm und Harry nahm aufgeregt den Brief entgegen.

 _Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter_

 _wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie auf dem Durmstrang Institut aufgenommen wurden. Bitte bestätigen Sie uns Ihr weiteres Interesse mit einer Eule und senden Sie die beiliegenden Unterlagen unterschrieben zurück, damit wir Ihnen Ihren Portschlüssel zukommen lassen können. Anbei finden Sie auch Ihre Liste der benötigten Gegenstände für den Unterricht._

 _Hochachtungsvoll_

 _Ivan Karkaroff_

 _(Schulleiter des Durmstrang Institut)_

Harry begann vor Aufregung zu zittern. Er hatte es geschafft! Er konnte nach Durmstrang. Zumindest wenn seine Eltern mitspielten. Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus und Harry blickte zum Lehrertisch. Dumbledore schaute in seine Richtung. Er hatte schon bemerkt das Harry eine fremde Eule bekommen hatte. Er lächelte seinem Großvater zu und nickte leicht um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er angenommen wurde. Dann sah er zum Platz von Professor Quirrel aber der war leer.

Also sprang er sofort vom Tisch auf und lief zum Büro seines Lieblingslehrers um ihm die guten Neuigkeiten zu übermitteln.

* * *

Am Abend packte Harry seinen Koffer für zu Hause. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen packte Harry aber alles ein und nicht nur das nötigste. Die anderen Jungen waren bereits fertig und saßen unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich.

Harry war sich sicher seine Eltern überzeugen zu können, ihn nach Durmstrang zu lassen. Die nächste Nacht würde seine letzte in diesem Schloss sein und er freute sich darauf das alles hier zurückzulassen. Nachdem er Professor Quirrel den Brief gezeigt hatte ist er in die Bibliothek gegangen und hatte alle Bücher, die er derzeit ausgeliehen hatte, zurückgegeben. Dann hatte er sich an einen der Tische gesetzt und eine Pro und Contra Liste für seine Eltern angefangen. Denn wenn er die beiden überzeugen wollte, dann musste er gute Argumente vorbringen.

Als Harry in seiner Vorfreude versunken war, öffnete sich hinter ihm die Tür zum Schlafsaal und Draco Malfoy trat ein. Kurz beobachtete er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht seinen Koffer packte. Langsam ging Draco zu seinem eigenen Koffer und holte sein Schachbrett raus.

„Du packst ganz schön viel ein für zu Hause" stellte er fest und lehnte sich leicht mit dem Schachbrett in der Hand gegen sein Bett.

Überrascht sah Harry auf, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Malfoy rein gekommen war. Er sah dem blonden Jungen wie schon so oft tief in die Augen.

„Ich hoffe nicht wieder hierher zurückzukehren. Also ist es besser alles mit nach Hause zu nehmen." erzählte Harry und lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen sein Bett.

Malfoys Augenbrauen gingen nach oben und er sah leicht überrascht aus. „Beauxbatons?" fragte er.

„Durmstrang" erwiderte ich und jetzt sah Malfoy wirklich überrascht aus. Er schien darüber nachzudenken.

„Ich glaube du hast die richtige Wahl getroffen Potter. Es war offensichtlich, dass du nicht nach Hogwarts passt. Zumindest nicht, nachdem du nach Slytherin gekommen bist." sagte er. „Eigentlich Schade.. Wären wir 15 Jahre älter und damals auch zusammen nach Slytherin gekommen, dann hätten wir meiner Meinung nach gute Freunde werden können." fuhr er zögerlich fort.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Malfoy da recht. Draußen in den Korridoren ließ er zwar den rotznäsigen Jungen reicher Eltern raus hängen und führte sich auf als wäre er ein geborener König. Aber Harry konnte auch den Jungen sehen, der er war, wenn keiner hinschaute. Er hatte ihn unzählige male beim Schachspielen beobachtet und wusste, dass Malfoy ein ausgezeichneter Stratege war. Malfoy erledigte seine Hausaufgaben immer pünktlich und ordentlich und war nach Harry der beste Schüler des Jahrgangs – sehr zum Missfallen einer gewissen braunhaarigen Hexe aus dem Gryffindor Tower. Er war ruhig und auch ihn sah man des öfteren mit einem Buch in der Hand.

Aber allein durch die Tatsache, dass er ein Malfoy war und Harry ein Potter, standen ihnen viel zu viele Steine im Weg. Wahrscheinlich haben sie deshalb beide versucht, dem anderen nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

„Ja.. Das hätten wir werden können" stimmte ich ihm leise zu.

Einen kurzen Moment sahen sich die beiden Jungen wieder in die Augen, jeder darauf bedacht zu erfahren was der andere wohl denkt. Schließlich hob Malfoy leicht die Hand in der er das Schachbrett hielt. „Interesse an einem Spiel?" fragte er.

„Gerne" sagte ich.

Sie setzten sich in die Mitte des Raumes auf den Boden und Malfoy baute das Spiel auf. „Weiß oder Schwarz?"

„Schwarz" und damit fingen wir unsere Partie an.

„Das Patenkind meiner Mutter besucht ebenfalls Durmstrang. Du wirst sie kennenlernen, sie geht ebenfalls in die Erste" bemerkte Malfoy nebenbei. „Vater wollte mich auch dorthin schicken, er sagt, dass die Schule nicht so heruntergekommen ist wie Hogwarts. Aber meine Mutter wollte nicht, dass ich so weit weg von zu Hause bin"

„Eigentlich ein schwaches Argument. Mit einem Portschlüssel wärst du innerhalb von Minuten wieder zu Hause." sagte Harry und schob einen Bauern nach vorne.

„Stimmt. Aber ich denke es beruhigt sie ungemein, dass ich jetzt hier bin." sagte er etwas peinlich berührt und jagte mit seinem Springer meinen Bauern vom Feld.

Harry wusste nicht, was er von dieser Situation halten sollte. Der blonde Junge ihm gegenüber war ein Malfoy. Eigentlich müsste Harry sich von ihm fern halten. Aber trotzdem fühlte Harry sich in diesem Moment so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Zwischen ihnen war eine angenehme Stille ausgebrochen als sie Zug um Zug dem Ende der Partie entgegen kamen.

Dieser Abend blieb Harry als einer der wenigen guten Augenblicke in Hogwarts in Erinnerung. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte er zumindest einen Freund in Hogwarts gefunden, auch wenn alle Zeichen dagegen standen und Harry auf dem Weg war zu gehen.

* * *

Am nächsten morgen verließ Harry überglücklich die Große Halle. Mit dem Koffer in der Hand schloss er sich den Strom von Schülern an und warf keinen einzigen Blick auf das Schloss zurück. Er stieg in eine der Kutschen und ließ sich von ihr zum Bahnsteig in Hogsmeade bringen.

Er bekam nicht mit, wie Professor Quirrel an einem der vielen Fenster in Hogwarts stand und beobachtete wie der Junge das Schloss verließ. Quirrel war sich sicher. Früher oder später würde er wieder von dem Jungen hören. Er war zu talentiert und zu begabt um lange im Schatten zu stehen.

Dadurch, dass er Durmstrang besucht, würde er alles verlieren. Seine Familie wird ihn nicht verstehen und sein Ehrgeiz falsch deuten. Wenn der Junge schließlich ganz alleine da steht, dann würde der Dunkle Lord ihm ein Angebot machen, dass er nicht abschlagen konnte. Potter würde eines Tages die Reihen des Dunklen Lord erweitern und stärken.

In drei Tagen hatte Quirinus Quirrel ein Treffen mit seinem Lord und würde ihm da von dem Jungen berichten.


	7. Durmstrang? Durmstrang!

**6 Durmstrang? Durmstrang!**

Sie saßen alle zusammen am Tisch in Godrics Hollow. Harry und Nico waren erst vor Stunden wieder zu Hause angekommen. Zur Feier hatten ihre Eltern, Sirius und Sarah mit Jamie und Marlene, sowie Remus und Dora eingeladen. Am Tisch herrschte das typische Chaos und Nico erzählte seinem Vater was er alles angestellt hatte. Sirius und Jamie hörten genau so begeistert zu und Jamie schmollte etwas, weil er noch ein paar Jahre warten musste, bis auch er nach Hogwarts gehen konnte.

Tiara und Marlene saßen freudig grinsend nebeneinander und schauten immer wieder erwartungsvoll auf. Genau dieses Verhalten machte Harry nervös. Die anderen hatten schon angefangen zu essen während Harry sein Teller genau ins Visier nahm. Er roch an seinem Fleisch und drehte es hin und her.

„Hast du ein Problem Harry?" fragte seine Mum.

„Hast du Tiara alleine mit dem Essen gelassen?" fragte er zurück. „Oder Marlene?"

Mum verdrehte die Augen und sah kurz zu seiner Schwester und Marlene rüber. „Tiara traut es sich nicht, was mit dem essen anzustellen." versicherte sie ihm. „ Also fang an zu essen."

„Was war mit unserer Geburtstagsfeier dieses Jahr Mum? Der Kuchen?" fragte Harry scheinheilig und sah dass Tiara noch breiter grinste. Die Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf wurden lauter.

Daraufhin war Mum etwas verunsichert und schaute noch einmal zu den Mädchen hinüber, die sich schnell tief in einem Gespräch mit Dora vertieft hatten.

„Iss Harry, bis auf das Frühstück hattest du heute nichts vernünftiges" und damit wandte sie sich ab und Harry aß alles außer dem Fleisch auf seinem Teller.

„Was hältst du von Hogwarts' Bibliothek Harry?" fragte Remus als Mum mittels Magie den Tisch abräumte.

„Sie ist auf jeden Fall die größte Bibliothek die ich je gesehen habe. Aber ich finde es etwas schade, dass es die Verbotene Abteilung gibt. Ich meine, wofür schneidet man uns Schüler vom Wissen ab?" fragte Harry ihn.

Remus schien kurz über Harrys Frage nachzudenken. „Es scheint unfair, da gebe ich dir recht Harry. Aber in der Verbotenen Abteilung befindet sich viel gefährliches. Du könntest jetzt noch gar nicht mit allem umgehen. Hogwarts versucht dich zu schützen" versuchte Remus ihm zu erklären.

„Aber ich brauche kein Schutz. Wenn andere Schüler zu dumm sind und Dinge versuchen, die nichts für sie sind, dann ist das nicht mein Problem." erwiderte Harry trotzig.

Remus schmunzelte und grinste. „Ich war genau so wissbegierig wie du. Dein Dad und Sirius haben mich immer geneckt warum ich nicht nach Ravenclaw gegangen bin."

„Zum Dessert habe ich Eis selber gemacht" sagte seine Mum als sie mit dem Nachtisch wieder kam. Schnell begann seine Mutter kleine Portionen in Schüsseln zu füllen und reichte jedem eine.

„Und in was für Schwierigkeiten steckst du Harry, dass Albus morgen Abend mit Minerva und Snape vorbei kommen möchte um mit dir und uns zu reden?" fragte sein Dad ihn mit einem schmunzeln im Gesicht.

„Großvater will kommen?" fragte Harry. So schnell hätte er nicht mit dem Gespräch gerechnet, aber andererseits war es vielleicht besser. Immerhin müssen die Unterlagen noch unterschrieben zurück geschickt werden, er brauchte neue Schulsachen und er würde gerne vorher einen Blick in die Schulbücher werfen. Mindestens in Kreation, Weltpolitik und Dunkle Künste würde er zurück liegen. Okay, Dunkle Künste vielleicht nicht, da Professor ihm schon einiges beigebracht hatte während ihrer Duelle. Aber nicht dass er das jemals offen zugeben würde.

„Ja, er hat uns heute Mittag ein Brief zukommen lassen. Weißt du worum es geht?" fragte er.

Just in dem Moment fing Dora an wie wild vor sich hin zu plappern. Kurz darauf folgten Nico und Jamie. Als es dann wenig später alle anderen am Tisch ebenfalls traf, wurde kreuz und quer irgendwelches Zeug redeten. Harry eingeschlossen. Tiara und Marlene mussten irgendwie ihre Finger an eine Dosis Plappertrank bekommen haben und saßen jetzt Tränen lachend mit am Tisch. Anstatt die Hauptmahlzeit zu versetzen hatten sie das Dessert gewählt. Punkt für seine kleine Schwester gestand Harry grollend.

Das positive, sein Vater war für den Moment abgelenkt.

* * *

„Wir dachten uns, dass wir dieses Jahr zu Silvester eure Freunde einladen." sagte Dad am nächsten morgen während des Frühstücks. „Albus macht Briefe fertig, die als Portschlüssel agieren und eure Freunde können so an dem Fidelius vorbei hier hin kommen. Sie wissen nicht das Geheimnis, aber da der Portschlüssel vom Geheimnisträger kreiert wird, können die Leute trotzdem rein kommen" erklärte er.

„Das ist ja cool. Aber außer Ron und seine Familie, muss für mich eigentlich keiner kommen." sagte Nico aufgeregt.

„Harry?" fragte Mum.

„Äh, ich brauche eigentlich auch niemanden von der Schule hier" sagte Harry und trank schnell sein Glas aus. „Ich muss noch was erledigen" sagte er und stand schnell auf.

Als Harry aus der Küche raus war, sahen Lily und James sich verwirrt an. „Warum möchte Harry niemanden einladen?" fragte Lily in die Runde.

„Keine Ahnung. Weißt du etwas Nico?" fragte James und sah seinen Sohn an.

„Nein." sagte Nico zögerlich.

„Ist irgendwas auf Hogwarts passiert?" sorgte sich Lily sofort.

„Nein. Nicht das ich wüsste. Wir verbringen halt nur nicht so viel Zeit zusammen" sagte Nico und überlegte, wie er auch schnell die Biege machen konnte.

„Was soll das heißen ihr macht nicht so viel zusammen?" fragte James seinen Sohn.

„Das ist etwas schwierig Dad. Viele Klassen haben wir nicht zusammen und wenn wir mal frei haben, sitzt Harry lieber in der Bibliothek. Ich habe ja versucht, dass er mal mit mir und Ron mit kommt aber er wollte nicht." erklärte er.

„Okay... Aber du musst doch wissen mit wem er befreundet ist. Vielleicht können wir Jemanden als Überraschung für ihn einladen." sagte Lily und sah ihren Sohn aufmerksam an.

Nico stellte fest, dass er wirklich aufrichtig nicht wusste, mit wem sein Bruder auf Hogwarts befreundet war. Er kannte nur Malfoy aus Slytherin und war erleichtert, dass Harry keine Freundschaft mit dem arroganten blonden Jungen angefangen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht.." sagte er langsam und fühlte sich schlecht.

Über dem Tisch hinweg sahen sich Lily und James besorgt an. Das hörte sich gar nicht gut an. Vielleicht war Slytherin wirklich nicht das richtige Haus für ihren Sohn. Nico stand zügig auf und ging nach oben.

„Wir müssen mit ihm reden James." drängte Lily.

„Das denke ich auch. Vielleicht können wir nachher Albus fragen, ob er was beobachtet hat wenn wir mit ihm und Harry gesprochen haben." erwiderte James. „Vielleicht geht es in dem Gespräch auch genau darum. Harry hat gestern Abend überhaupt nicht mehr auf meine Frage geantwortet." überlegte James überrascht.

* * *

Albus, Severus und Minerva waren pünktlich zur Mittagszeit in Godrics Hollow angekommen. Lily kochte eine Kanne Tee. Zusammen mit Sirius, Sarah, Remus, Dora und den andern Kindern setzten sie sich in das Esszimmer der Familie Potter.

„Worum geht es Albus? Harry hat uns nichts gesagt" fragte Lily.

Albus sah zu Harry der neben seinem Bruder und Tiara am Tisch saß und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich will nicht zurück nach Hogwarts" sagte Harry ruhig in den Raum hinein.

„WAS?!" fragten Nico, Tiara , Jamie und Sirius gleichzeitig.

„Warum?" fragten seine Eltern entsetzt. Remus, Dora und Sarah saßen einfach nur da und warteten ab.

„Harry, warum möchtest du nicht nach Hogwarts zurück?" fragte sein Vater noch einmal deutlicher.

„Warum fange ich nicht einfach mal an zu erklären?" fragte Albus und lehnte sich etwas zurück. „Harry hier, kam vor drei Wochen zu mir ins Büro und bat mich um ein Zwischenzeugnis. Als Schulleiter bin ich dazu verpflichtet ihm auf Wunsch eins auszuhändigen, deshalb gab ich es ihm. Ich fragte Harry wofür er es haben wollte und dann sagte er mir, dass er Hogwarts verlassen möchte und nach Durmstrang gehen möchte. Ich versprach Harry, euch erstmal nichts davon zu erzählen und er versprach mir, mich über eine Antwort von Durmstrang zu informieren. Diese kam vorgestern morgen. Soweit ich weiß, bist du Aufgenommen Harry?" fragte er und Harry nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Harry, warum willst du nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück?" fragte seine Mutter ihn. In ihren Augen konnte Harry eine dunkle Vorahnung sehen.

„Ich mag Hogwarts einfach nicht. Ich fühle mich dort nicht wohl." sagte er mit leiser aber fester Stimme.

„Aber ich verstehe das nicht Harry. Warum? Nenn uns bitte einen Grund." fragte seine Mum wieder und klang verzweifelt.

„Ich bin viel weiter als all die anderen. Ich langweile mich im Unterricht. Ich will nicht etliche Unterrichtsstunden warten, bis alle in der Klasse es schaffen ihr Streichholz zu verwandeln. Ich konnte das in der ersten Stunde. Die anderen Stunden musste ich auf die anderen Schüler warten. Warum sollte ich also am Unterricht teilnehmen, wenn ich nur Bücher aus der Bibliothek lese? Auf Durmstrang lernen die Schüler viel mehr. Die Professoren ermutigen ihre Schüler zu fortgeschrittenen Projekten. Es gibt viel mehr Unterrichtsfächer." versuchte Harry ihnen zu erklären.

„Ich habe dich einmal in der Bibliothek mit einem Verwandlungsbuch für Viertklässler gesehen. Das war kein Einzelfall oder Harry?" warf sein Bruder verdutzt in den Raum und sah ihn an.

Sein Blick reichte Nico. „Aber Harry, wie konntest du es schaffen, deinen Mitschülern so weit voraus zu sein?" fragte Albus ihn und schien schockiert.

„Ich habe schon vor Jahren angefangen Mums alte Schulbücher zu lesen. Ich hatte nie Probleme mit der Theorie. Wenn doch, dann konnte ich in Sirius Bibliothek ein passendes Buch finden, mit dem ich dann in der Lage war, die Theorie zu verstehen." erklärte er ihnen. Sirius sah überrascht zu ihm rüber. Er wusste, das sein Patenkind öfters in seiner Bibliothek war als er aufwuchs, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass Harry so gezielt am lernen war.

„Aber die Theorie ist was ganz anderes als die Praxis. Wie kannst du jetzt schon so gut Zaubern? Soweit ich weiß, bekamst du deinen Zauberstab doch erst einen Monat bevor du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist." fragte Minerva wieder.

„Als ich die Theorie gelernt habe, habe ich mir die Zauberstab Bewegungen eingeprägt und mit einem Trickzauberstab von Zonkos geübt. Als ich dann meinen richtigen Zauberstab hatte, brauchte ich zwei, höchstens drei Anläufe bis die Zauber saßen." gestand Harry.

„Beeindruckend. Ich kann nicht von mir behaupten, in deinem Alter schon eine solche Kontrolle über meine Kräfte gehabt zu haben." sagte Albus nachdenklich. Harry erinnerte ihn stark an einen anderen Jungen der ungeheuer Talentiert war und Probleme hatte. Damals hatte er zu seiner heutigen Schande weg geschaut und den Jungen sich selber überlassen. Ein Fehler, den er niemals wiederholen wollte. Erst recht nicht bei dem Jungen, der wie ein Enkel für ihn war.

„Warum bist du nicht zu einem von uns gekommen?" fragte Minerva ihn traurig.

„Aber das habe ich doch getan! Ich war bei dir und habe nach zusätzlichen Materialien gefragt. Bei Professor Snape und Professor Flitwick war ich auch. Aber ihr habt euch alle geweigert mir zu helfen und habt mich auf das nächstes Jahr vertröstet." sagte Harry ihr und sah wie ihre Augen kurz groß wurden ehe sie ihn wieder mitleidig ansah.

„Harry, ich habe mich mit einigen deiner Professoren unterhalten und habe sie gefragt, ob sie ein wenig Zeit für dich übrig hätten. Professor Snape bot an, dich nachmittags beim brauen der Tränke für den Krankenflügel helfen zu lassen. Wie du weißt, sind das fortgeschrittene Tränke." sagte Albus und Harry schaute vorsichtig zu seinem Tränkemeister. Snape saß bis dahin ruhig mit am Tisch und hatte noch kein einziges Wort verloren. Zudem schien er sich auf 'feindlichen' Gebiet nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen.

„Ich denke, dass Sie in der Lage sind einigermaßen vernünftige Tränke zu brauen und der Aufgabe gewachsen sind." erklärte Professor Snape sein Standpunkt ruhig. „Ein Talent, dass Sie zweifellos von Ihrer Mutter geerbt haben" fügte er trocken hinzu und Harry sah, dass sein Vater sich anspannte und etwas erwidern wollte. Seine Mum sah das auch und stieß ihren Ellbogen in seine Rippen und zischte „Nicht jetzt!"

„Ich danke Ihnen Professor. Wirklich, ich bin mir bewusst, dass Sie solche Angebote niemals einem Schüler machen würden, aber das löst leider mein Problem nicht" sagte Harry. Den letzten Teil wieder in die große Runde.

„Ich würde trotzdem am Unterricht teilnehmen müssen und mich langweilen müssen. Selbst wenn ich jetzt etwas extra Unterricht bekomme. Auf Durmstrang wird mir das nicht so schnell passieren."

„Aber auf Durmstrang müsstest du auch am Unterricht der Erstklässler teilnehmen Harry. Die Schule lässt es ebenfalls nicht zu, dass Schüler Stufen überspringen." erklärte Albus ruhig.

„Aber Durmstrangs Lehrplan ist straffer geplant. Was wir auf Hogwarts in der Vierten lernen, wird auf Durmstrang bereits in der Zweiten gelehrt. Natürlich würde das erste Jahr in den Kernfächern etwas langweilig werden, aber Durmstrang hat viel mehr Fächer als Hogwarts. Fächer von denen ich keine Ahnung habe und in denen die anderen jetzt einen kleinen Vorsprung haben. Mein Vorsprung in Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Tränke und Verteidigung kann ich nutzen, indem ich mich in meiner Freizeit auf die neuen Fächer konzentriere und zu den anderen in meiner Klasse aufschließe. Wenn ich dann in die Zweite komme, bin ich nur noch minimal voraus. Zumindest nach Durmstrang Standards. Nach Hogwarts Standards wäre ich immer noch meilenweit voraus." versuchte Harry seinen Punkt deutlich zu machen.

„Aber warum ausgerechnet Durmstrang Harry?" fragte Sirius. „Sie lehren dort die Dunklen Künste, dass weißt du oder? Wenn du nach Beauxbatons gehst, hättest du wenigstens einen Haufen von hübschen Französinnen in deiner Klasse."

„Beauxbatons' Lehrplan ist nicht so straff wie der von Durmstrang. Und auf Durmstrang wird man dazu ermutigt sein Können unter Beweis zu stellen. Es gibt da eine Projektklasse in der man sich frei entfalten kann. Da Durmstrang die Dunklen Künste lehrt, gibt es dort auch keine verbotene Abteilung in der Bibliothek und ich kann uneingeschränkt alles lernen, was ich will. Auf Hogwarts könnte ich ja jetzt noch nicht einmal den Vielsafttrank nachschlagen weil er angeblich zu fortgeschritten ist für mein Alter." erklärte Harry. „Das ist kein Schutz Remus, Hogwarts legt mir einfach nur Steine in den Weg." sagte er zu seinem Onkel und sah, wie dieser traurig den Kopf hängen ließ.

„Woher weißt du das alles Harry?" fragte Albus. „Das alles ist sicherlich kein Allgemeinwissen und ich kenne kein Buch in der Bibliothek, dass dir ein solch gutes Bild über das Institut hätte geben können."

Harry erstarrte leicht. Professor Quirrel und er hatten darüber gesprochen, ob es wirklich gut ist, wenn Albus oder seine Eltern wüssten, dass Quirrel ihm so viel beigebracht hatte. Immerhin kannte Harry mittlerweile ein paar dunkle Flüche, die kein Hogwarts Erstklässler kennen sollte.

„Ich habe schon Anfang November Kontakt zu der Schule aufgenommen und mich erkundigt was die Schule mir bieten kann." sagte er die auswendig gelernte Antwort und schaute noch nicht mal in Albus' Richtung aus Angst, er würde die Lüge erkennen.

„Ich bin erstaunt, dass Ivan Karkaroff sich die Zeit genommen hat um dir zu antworten. Normalerweise ist er nicht so zuvorkommend und meidet den Kontakt zu seinen Schülern." sagte Albus.

„Sein Stellvertreter hat sich die Zeit genommen" log Harry schnell.

„Karkaroff? Harry ich schicke dich nicht auf eine Schule, die von einem Todesser geführt wird!" sagte sein Dad.

„ **Ivan** Karkaroff, Dad. Nicht **Igor** Karkaroff. Er hat nichts mit den Todessern zu tun oder Großvater?" fragte Harry mit seiner besten Unschuldsmiene.

Albus sah ihn einen Moment lang genau an bevor er sich zu seinem Vater wandte. „Harry hat recht, Ivan Karkaroff ist kein bekannter Anhänger Voldemorts. Soweit ich weiß, hat er auch keinen Kontakt mehr zu seinem Bruder Igor."

„Nein. Wir werden dich nicht auf eine Schule schicken, die gefährlich ist Harry! Wir wissen nicht, ob Ivan Karkaroff ein Todesser ist oder nicht. Was ist, wenn er dich verletzt?" sagte seine Mutter entsetzt.

„Das kann er gar nicht. Die Professoren und der Schulleiter mussten alle einen magischen Schwur leisten als sie ihre jeweiligen Posten bezogen. Sie können keine Schüler wahllos verletzten. Sie müssen objektiv und fair bleiben und dürfen keine alten Fehden oder anderes in den Weg kommen lassen." versuchte Harry sofort sie zu beruhigen.

„Was für ein Schwur?" fragte Dora in die Runde.

„Durmstrang ist eine Schule mit europaweitem Einzugsgebiet – wahrscheinlich sogar weltweit. Um willkürliche Misshandlungen durch Professoren auszuschließen muss das Personal vor Amtsantritt einen Schwur leisten. Etwaige Probleme mit einem Schüler – sei es durch eine Blutfehde, verschiedene Seiten in einem Krieg oder ähnliches – müssen außer acht gelassen werden. Harry, dass bedeutet aber nicht, dass du dort sicher bist. Durmstrang darf seine Schüler weiterhin züchtigen bei Regelverstößen" erklärte Albus ihnen und fügte den letzten Punkt für den Jungen an.

„Auf Hogwarts bin ich nie in Schwierigkeiten geraten. In Durmstrang werde ich das auch nicht! Versprochen" bettelte Harry.

„Und was ist mit den anderen Schülern Harry? Was ist, wenn die dich in irgendwas mit reinziehen? Außerdem wird Durmstrang von einigen fragwürdigen Schülern besucht." mischte sich sein Vater wieder ein.

Harry war froh, dass er dieses Gespräch mit seinem Professor vorbereitet hatte und so fing er an, eine Liste von Namen runter zu rasseln. „Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, Travers, Avery. Mit den ersten vier Namen teile ich mir derzeit den Schlafsaal" fügte er trocken in seinem besten Snape Ton hinzu.

„Das sind Kinder Harry. Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass sie weniger gefährlich sein können, aber in Hogwarts bist du sicher" argumentierte sein Vater.

„Die Schüler auf Durmstrang sind auch nur Kinder."

„Du vergisst Karkaroff"

„Ivan Karkaroff ist kein Todesser. Sein Bruder ist einer. Unschuldig bis zum Beweis der Schuld" sagte Harry und drehte die alten Worte seines Großvaters gegen sie.

„Ich bin ehrlich Harry. Mir gefällt es gar nicht, dass du Hogwarts verlassen willst, aber wir werden dich nicht auf eine Schule schicken, die gefährlich ist, Punkt." sagte seine Mutter und sah ihn dabei ernst aber mitleidig an.

„Durmstrang ist nicht gefährlich!" rief er verzweifelt in den Raum. Seine Eltern sahen ihn traurig an, aber Harry konnte sehen, dass sie weit davon entfernt waren ihm den Wechsel zu erlauben. Er sah zu seinem Paten aber auch Sirius sah ihn traurig an. Die Professoren sahen ihn mitleidig an und Harry wusste, sie würden keinen Finger rühren um ihm zu helfen. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über die anderen schweifen. Keiner regte sich um ihm zu helfen.

Plötzlich stieg Wut und Verzweiflung in ihm auf. Er hat von seinen Professoren keine Hilfe bekommen, als er danach fragte, jetzt wollten sie ihm schon wieder nicht helfen. Er hat vor allen Anwesenden gestanden, keine Freunde zu haben. Er hatte sich hier hingesetzt und vor allen über seine Probleme gesprochen, darüber, dass er leidet – und dennoch will ihm keiner Helfen.

Es knallte laut als alle Fenster im Raum in tausend Stücke explodierten. Selbst die Vitrine und die guten Weingläser seiner Mutter zerbarsten. Sein Vater, Sirius und Dora, die Auroren im Raum, sprangen sofort auf und errichteten Schutzschilde vor ihm, Nico, Tiara, Marlene und Jamie. Remus war etwas zu langsam und eine Glasscherbe streifte seine linke Wange und hinterließ eine rote Linie die zu bluten begann.

Harry interessierte das alles nicht. Er sah seinem Großvater direkt in die Augen und **wollte** , dass der Raum seine Verzweiflung spürte.

Albus überkam eine tiefe Trauer. Harry fühlte sich auf Hogwarts nicht wohl und egal was er tun würde, Harry würde sich auch in Zukunft dort nicht wohl fühlen. Mit diesem Gespräch hatten sie ihn wie ein Tier in die Enge getrieben und sein einziger Ausweg war der Kampf und die Flucht nach vorne. Der Kampf wurde ihm durch seine Magie abgenommen als alles gläserne im Esszimmer zerbarst. Wieso waren sie alle so blind gewesen? Harry war ungeheuer talentiert und mächtig. Er brauchte jemanden der ihn leitet, jemanden, der ihn weiter schult und den richtigen Weg zeigt. Erinnerungen an einen anderen Jungen, in der genau selben Situation, stiegen wieder in Albus auf. Das durfte er nicht zulassen..

„Durmstrang ist keine gefährliche Schule." sagte Albus Dumbledore langsam und mit leiser Stimme. „Als man dort sah, wie weit Gellert Grindelwald in der dunklen Magie versank, verwies man ihn der Schule. Es ist richtig, dass dort die dunkle Magie gelehrt wird, aber die Schule kennt Grenzen."

Lily und James sahen sich an. Aufgeschreckt durch den Ausbruch ihres Sohnes. Verzweifelt, ihm nicht helfen zu können. „Bist du sicher Albus?" fragte James schwer.

„Die Schule passt trotz allem auf seine Schüler auf James."

Harry sah die Niederlage in den Augen seiner Eltern. Er wusste, dass sie die Idee nicht mochten, dass er nach Durmstrang geht aber sie würden ihn ziehen lassen. Weil sie ihn liebten. Und dafür würde Harry seinen Eltern auf ewig Dankbar sein.

* * *

Es war Samstag Abend und Harry stand in seinem Zimmer vor seinem gepackten Koffer. Zum letzten mal kontrollierte er, ob er alles gepackt hatte.

Noch am selben Tag als das Gespräch stattfand hatte Harry zusammen mit seinen Eltern die Papiere für den Transfer ausgefüllt und abgeschickt. Dann hatte er sich mit seinem Vater um einen Nachhilfe Lehrer für russisch gekümmert. Es gab zwar einen Zauber den Harry auf sich anwenden konnte, aber dieser Zauber half lediglich beim lernen und musste regelmäßig erneuert werden. Harry musste konstant mit der Sprache konfrontiert werden, um sie mithilfe des Zaubers zu lernen und um die Sprache nach einem kurzen Zeitraum selber zu beherrschen.

Benji Fenwick, ein Mitglied des Ordens, hatte russische Wurzel und half Harry die Sprache zu lernen. Noch vor Weihnachten kam er vorbei und die beiden saßen stundenlang in der Küche von Godrics Hollow. Er erklärte erst, dass die russische Sprache andere Wurzeln hatte und daher auch ein komplett neues Alphabet besaß. Er erklärte die Grammatik und gab ihm eine gigantische Liste an Vokabeln. Nach knapp 10 Stunden ging er nach Hause, mit dem versprechen am nächsten Tag wieder zu kommen.

Am nächsten Tag probierten sie den Zauber aus und Harry lernte weiter die Vokabeln. Er spürte wie es wesentlich einfacher wurde mit dem Zauber. Die Vokabeln flogen ihm gerade so zu und er hatte das Gefühl, ein Gefühl für die Sprache zu bekommen. Irgendwie spürte er, wie die Sätze aufgebaut wurden und wie er sie abändern musste.

Benji kam fast jeden Tag in seinen Ferien. Anfangs blieb er bis zu 10 Stunden. Am Ende, als Harry schon besser wurde, blieb er nur für vier bis fünf Stunden. Aber das reichte, er konnte die Sprache vernünftig lesen, schreiben, verstehen und vor allem sprechen. Harry war zwar noch nicht flüssig, aber das würde nach ein bis zwei Monaten auf dem Institut werden.

Am ersten Tag nach Weihnachten ging Harry mit seinen Eltern alleine in die Winkelgasse. Am Weihnachtsmogren kam eine Eule, die ihm sein Portschlüssel zur Schule brachte und eine Liste von benötigten Gegenständen. Darunter seine neue Schuluniform – Schwarze Hose mit einem schwarzen Hemd und einer roten Robe. Für die kältere Zeit und für draußen gab es einen warmen Fellmantel, gespickt mit mehreren Wärmezauber. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er jemals so sehr frieren würde um dieses Ding anzuziehen. Er hatte den Mantel während der Anprobe bei Madam Malkins noch nicht mal geschlossen gehabt als er schon ins schwitzen kam. Vier Garnituren kauften sie, von denen jetzt drei ihren Weg in seinen Koffer gefunden hatten. Die letzte hing über sein Stuhl, damit er sie morgen anziehen konnte.

Über den Uniformen lagen seine vielen Schulbücher. Er benötigte kein einziges Lehrbuch von Hogwarts für Durmstrang, deshalb mussten seine Eltern ihm 10 neue kaufen. Schon alleine im ersten Schuljahr hatte Harry fünf Fächer mehr als auf Hogwarts – Die dunklen Künste, Kreation, Weltpolitik, Projekte und Schwertkampf. Damit kam er neben den Kernfächern auf 11 verschiedene Fächer.

Am meisten sorgte Harry sich um Kreation. Als Benji einen Abend eher nach Hause floote, nahm er sich die Zeit um schon mal die ersten Kapitel zu lesen. Er wusste jetzt schon, Kreation würde schwer werden und er würde hart arbeiten müssen, um zu den anderen aufzuschließen. Soweit er erkennen konnte, macht die Sprache des Zaubers schon viel aus, was die stärke des Zaubers anging. Dann konnte man nicht einfach irgendeine Zauberstab Bewegung zum Zauber ausführen. Zuletzt spiele sogar das Holz des Zauberstabes eine Rolle zu Harrys erstaunen. Aber als er länger darüber nachdachte, machte es Sinn. Er wusste das der Zauberstab seines Vaters und Nicos aus Mahagoni bestand und dies soll besonders gut für Verwandlung sein. Harry gab zu, hundertprozentig hatte er die Theorie von Kreation noch nicht verstanden, aber er hatte wenigstens schon mal eine ungefähre Vorstellung von dem, was ihn erwartete.

Vor Schwertkampf hatte Harry nicht direkt Angst, aber Respekt. Er freute sich darauf die Kunst vernünftig zu lernen, hatte aber auch Angst sich zu blamieren. Zumal auch in diesem Fach seine Klassenkameraden einen Vorsprung hatten. Um Dunkle Künste machte er sich keine Sorgen. Auch hier hatte er sich durch die ersten Kapitel gelesen und erfreut festgestellt, das Professor Quirrel ihm schon einiges von dem was er brauchte beigebracht hat. Weltpolitik würde einfach werden und Projekte musste Harry erstmal abwarten. Eigentlich gab es da nicht viel zu lehren und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dafür viele Unterrichtsstunden angesetzt wurden.

Ein leises Klopfen riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken „Ja" rief er und sah zu wie seine kleine Schwester erst vorsichtig den Kopf in sein Zimmer steckte und dann in sein Zimmer trat.

„Alles gut?" fragte Harry sie. Schon beim gemeinsamen Abendessen bei Sirius und Sarah war ihm aufgefallen, dass Tiara furchtbar leise war. Auch Marlene schien sie nicht richtig aufmuntern zu können.

Tiara seufzte laut auf und sah zum Boden. Jetzt machte Harry sich sorgen um seine kleine Schwester, dieses Verhalten passte nicht zu ihr. Sie sah wieder auf und sagte leise. „Diesmal fühlt es sich wie ein richtiger Abschied an."

Harry sah Tiara ratlos an.

„Als du und Nico nach Hogwarts gegangen seid, da war es okay. Ich wusste, dass ihr Weihnachten wieder da seid und ich wusste wo ihr wahrt. Vor allem wusste ich, dass ich eines Tages auch nach Hogwarts aufbrechen würde. Aber jetzt wo du nach Durmstrang gehst, fühlt es sich so an als würdest du nicht mehr da sein. Als wärst du ganz weit weg. Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon Harry." erklärte sie traurig.

Harry ging zu Tiara und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich werde immer für dich da sein Tiara. Ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen. Wir werden uns Briefe schreiben okay? Außerdem bin ich im Sommer wieder da. Ich komme in den Ferien genau so nach Hause, wie ich es auf Hogwarts auch getan hätte." versuchte er Tiara aufzumuntern.

Sie schniefte einmal und fuhr sich mit den Händen über die Augen. „Ich weiß, aber ich vermisse dich trotzdem." lachte sie stur auf.

Er lächelte Tiara an und drückte sie noch einmal fest an sich.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen ging alles schnell. Nach dem Frühstück mit seinen Eltern ging Harry in sein Zimmer um sich die Schuluniform anzuziehen und um seinen Koffer zu holen. Als er fertig umgezogen mit seinen Sachen in die Küche zurück kam, stand seine Familie vom Tisch auf und Harry drückte noch einmal alle fest an sich.

„Vergiss nicht, mir zu schreiben Harry" flüsterte Tiara leise in sein Ohr als er sie umarmte. „Werde ich nicht. Versprochen" erwiderte er genau so leise.

„Wenn es dir auf Durmstrang nicht gefällt, dann komm zurück nach Hogwarts" sagte Nico. „Großvater lässt dich bestimmt wieder kommen"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gehe Nico." sagte Harry zu ihm und sah, wie sein lächeln kurz wich, bevor er es wieder aufsetzte.

„Benehme dich Nico. Sonst muss Großvater dich noch von der Schule werfen und dann musst du auch nach Durmstrang kommen" Nico verdrehte die Augen und lächelte jetzt wirklich.

„Nah. Großvater wirft mich nicht von der Schule" sagte er frech.

„Bist du sicher, dass du alles hast Harry?" fragte seine Mum.

„Sicher. Ich hab es zwei mal kontrolliert." lächelte er sie an.

„Wann geht der Portschlüssel?" fragte Dad.

„Um halb zehn. Also haben wir noch knapp zehn Minuten." sagte Harry, nachdem er einen kurzen Tempus zauberte. „Der Portschlüssel bringt mich auf das Gelände, aber nicht in das Gebäude. Laut dem Schreiben von der Schule wird dort jemand auf mich warten. Wo auch immer 'dort' ist. Das haben sie mir immer noch nicht gesagt" erklärte Harry ihnen noch einmal, obwohl sie das eigentlich schon wussten.

„Das wird man dir bestimmt erst auf Durmstrang sagen wo die Schule genau liegt. Keiner der nicht schon mal da war weiß das. Nicht einmal Albus durfte die Schule je besuchen." sagte Mum.

„Ich wette auf Sibirien. Du sollst russisch können und wenn man sich deine Mäntel anschaut, dann wird es dort kalt sein. Also Sibirien. Warte bis du dir da den Arsch ab gefroren hast, dann wirst du dir wünschen, dass du auf Hogwarts geblieben wärst." sagte Nico grinsend.

Harry verdrehte daraufhin nur seine Augen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es auf Durmstrang allzu kalt ist." sagte seine Mum. „Durmstrang ist eine Schule für reinblütige Kinder und ich habe eher die Erfahrung gemacht, dass die reinblütigen Kinder verwöhnt sind."

„Hey! Was soll das denn heißen?" rief Dad entrüstet.

„Nur, dass ihr alle verwöhnte kleine Blagen wart damals, die alles von ihren Eltern bekommen haben." sagte Mum grinsend.

„Meine Eltern hatten mich eben lieb" sagte Dad mit einem schiefen grinsen und zwinkerte uns zu.

„Jaja, zurück zum Punkt Harry. Ich gehe davon aus, dass das ganze Theater mit der Winterkleidung genau das ist – Theater. Ich denke ihr seid viel näher an Moskau dran" sagte Mum.

„Okay.." sagte er und schaute noch mal auf die Uhr.

„Dir wünsche ich eine gute Zugfahrt Nico, wir sehen uns im Sommer."

„Bis zum Sommer Harry" sagte Nico.

„Schreib uns" sagte seine Mum und nahm ihn noch einmal in den Arm.

„Bleib anständig" sagte Dad und umarmte ihn zum Schluss.

Harry nahm den Brief von Durmstrang in die Hand, legte sich den Mantel über die Armbeuge und seinen Koffer in die andere Hand. So wartete er darauf, dass der Portschlüssel aktivierte und ihn in sein neues Leben nach Durmstrang brachte.

Schließlich spürte Harry ein leichtes ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel und dann wurde Harry auch schon in einen wilden Strudel gezogen. Er war schon von klein auf mit Portschlüssel' gereist und kannte das Gefühl. Normalerweise ging es schnell und man landete schon nach wenigen Sekunden aber dieses mal hatte Harry das Gefühl, Ewigkeiten zu rotieren.

Endlich spürte Harry das Ende kommen und machte sich für die Landung bereit. Er wurde auf einer unebenen Oberfläche abgeworfen und konnte sich gerade noch so fangen bevor er hinfiel. Sofort spürte er eine eisige Kälte und stellte seinen Koffer ab, damit er seinen Mantel anziehen konnte.

„Fertig?" fragte eine irritierte Stimme von hinten auf russisch. Harry drehte sich um und sah einen älteren Mann mit ungepflegtem Bart. Er trug ebenfalls dicke Winterkleidung und stand leicht gebeugt vor ihm. „Potter?" fragte er im selben Ton.

„Ja, Sir" antwortete Harry respektvoll.

„Ich bin Sergej Iwanow. Ich werde Sie zum Schloss begleiten" sagte er und drehte sich ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten um und ging voraus. Harry beeilte sich um ihm hinterher zu kommen.

Auf dem Weg sah er sich um. Er schien auf irgendwelchen Felsen gelandet zu sein. Hinter sich konnte er Klippen und das Meer sehen – welches, dass wusste er noch nicht so genau. Auf jeden Fall konnte Harry die Theorie von seiner Mutter abhaken, in Moskau war er sicher nicht. Es schien hier auch sehr dunkel zu sein, es war zwar früher morgen und der Himmel war leicht bedeckt, aber Harry hätte jetzt geschätzt, dass sie fünf Uhr nachmittags in den Wintermonaten hätten anstatt morgens halb zehn.

„Wo sind wir hier, Sir?" fragte Harry den Professor.

Dieser drehte sich kurz um und warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu. „Auf einer Insel nordöstlich von Norwegen und nahe der Grenze zu Russland namens Kobbholmen. Die gesamte Insel gehört zu Durmstrang, die Muggel denken, dass die Insel unbewohnbar ist und versuchen gar nicht erst hier her zu kommen." erklärte er dennoch.

Eine eigene Insel auf der Nordhalbkugel der Welt. Das erklärt die bittere Kälte. Harry hoffte, dass wenigstens die Sommermonate erträglich waren auf Kobbholmen.

Als sie die Felsen verließen und auf ein Feld bedeckt von Schnee traten, konnte Harry den ersten Blick auf das Schloss werfen. Aus der Entfernung sah Durmstrang fast schon winzig aus und strahlte eine Art Frieden aus. Aber Harry vermutete stark, dass der Schein trügte. Und tatsächlich, als sie sich den Weg durch den Schnee bahnten, sah Harry wie gigantisch das Schloss wirklich war. Es hatte starke Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Buckingham Palast in London. Nur war Durmstrang um einiges großer. Es hatte bestimmt sieben bis acht Stockwerke und war doppelt so lang wie der Buckingham Palast aber genau so elegant verziert. Genau in der Mitte, wo beim Buckingham Palast der Balkon wäre, hatte Durmstrang sein Eingangstor. Und auf das strebte der Professor geradewegs zu.

Drinnen angekommen wandte sich Professor Iwanow wieder an Harry und deutete geradeaus auf die geöffnete Doppeltür. „Das ist die Zeremonien Halle. Dort wird gespeist und der Schulleiter richtet das Wort an die Schüler. Rechts geht es zum Schulleitertrakt, links zum Lehrerzimmer und dessen Quartiere." erklärte er.

Rechts und links neben der Doppeltür führten zwei Treppen nach oben, die sich oben auf der ersten Etage wieder trafen und von dort aus weiter nach oben führten. „Auf Etage eins, zwei und drei befinden sich die Klassenzimmer" fuhr er fort als sie die Treppen aufstiegen. „Auf Etage vier haben die Schüler allgemeine Aufenthaltsräume, Etage fünf fasst die einzelnen Zimmer der Schüler und die Bibliothek erstreckt sich über die gesamt sechste Etage." sagte er als sie auf der fünften Etage ankamen.

„Wir bekommen Einzelzimmer?" fragte Harry überrascht bevor er sich selber bremsen konnte.

Der Professor sah Harry scharf an und ging wortlos in den linken Korridor. „Der Westflügel ist für die Jungen reserviert. Der Raum , den Sie heute bekommen, wird Ihnen bis zu Ihrem Abschluss gehören." Sie liefen einen scheinbar nie endenden Korridor entlang. Rechts und links gingen in regelmäßigen abständen Türen ab, die im oberen drittel den Namenszug ihres Besitzers hatten. Harry konnte kein Muster erkennen und ging davon aus, dass die Schüler unter normalen Umständen freie Wahl hatten in ihrem ersten Jahr.

Schließlich blieben sie vor einer Tür stehen, die mit Potter markiert war. „Sie müssen beim ersten öffnen der Tür ein wenig Blut von Ihnen auf den Türgriff träufeln. Damit erkennt der Raum seinen Besitzer und öffnet sich. Danach, wenn die Tür auf ist, konzentrieren Sie sich auf ein Passwort. Dieses gilt solange, bis Sie selber beschließen es zu erneuern. Es werden nur Schüler in Ihr Zimmer gelangen, denen Sie das Passwort anvertrauen. Um sechs Uhr heute Abend erwartet der Schulleiter alle Schüler zu einem gemeinsamen Abendessen." damit drehte Professor Iwanow sich um und ging zurück zu der Treppe.

Harry stand alleine vor seiner Tür und schaute im Gang auf und ab. Schließlich stellte er seinen Koffer ab, nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und ging näher an die Tür ran. Mit seinem Zauberstab schnitt er sich leicht in den Finger und hielt diesen an die Tür. Der Knauf leuchtete kurz orange auf und Harry hörte das Klicken, dass ihm signalisierte, dass die Tür auf war. Beim eintreten konzentrierte er sich auf sein Passwort und sah, dass jetzt der Türrahmen orange aufleuchtete ehe er wieder ganz normal aussah.

Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah sich in seinem neuen Zimmer um. Der Raum war rechteckig. Gegenüber der Tür war die Außenwand mit einem großen Fenster. Davor gab es eine Fensterbank, so groß, dass man sich gemütlich darauf setzten konnte. Unter dem Fenster stand längs sein Bett mit einem Nachttisch. Rechts von der Tür stand ein richtiger Kleiderschrank und auf der linken Seite ein Schreibtisch mit einem leeren Bücherregal zwischen dem Schreibtisch und dem Nachttisch.

Das Zimmer war zwar einfach gehalten aber Harry fühlte sich dennoch sofort wohl. Der Raum strahlte Gemütlichkeit aus und es war seine eigene, private Rückzugsmöglichkeit.

Er begann seinen Koffer auszupacken und sich in seinem Zimmer einzurichten.


	8. Das erste Jahr Teil 1

**Anmerkung: Mein Urlaub ist erstmal vorbei :(**

 **Das heißt, ich werde ab jetzt erstmal nur noch wöchentlich ein Kapitel hochladen. Also viel Spaß euch und ein schönes Wochenende.**

* * *

 **7 Das erste Jahr**

 **Teil 1**

Gerade als Harry einen Streifzug durch das Schloss anfangen wollte landete eine winzige, schwarze Eule vor seinem Fenster mit einem Brief im Schnabel.

Er öffnete zügig das Fenster und die Eule kam herein geflattert, ließ den Brief auf seinem Schreibtisch fallen und flog schnurstracks wieder raus. Harry nahm den Brief in die Hand und sah, dass er keinen Absender hatte.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _bitte kommen Sie unverzüglich in das Büro des Schulleiters. Es gibt noch einige organisatorische Punkte zu klären._

 _Hochachtungsvoll_

 _Alexander Turin_

 _(Stellvertretender Schulleiter)_

Harry machte sich auf den Weg und war froh, dass Professor Iwanow ihm vorhin die Richtung des Schulleiter Büros gezeigt hatte. Als er unten vor der Zeremonien Halle ankam sah er sich um und ging nach links in den Ostflügel. Schon nach wenigen Schritten kam er an eine Tür, die ein goldenes Plättchen mit der Aufschrift 'Schulleiter Büro' trug. Harry klopfte höflich an und wartete.

„Herein" rief Schulleiter Ivan Karkaroff auf russisch und Harry trat ein.

Das Schulleiterbüro war ebenfalls einfach gehalten, strahlte aber durch seine Fülle an Büchern in den Regalen eine gewisse Strenge aus. In der Mitte stand ein massiver Mahagoni Schreibtisch hinter dem Ivan Karkaroff saß. Davor standen zwei kunstvoll gearbeitete Holzstühle und Harry nahm auf Karkaroffs nicken hin auf einen von ihnen Platz. Hinter Karkaroff konnte Harry durch das enorme Fenster einen Blick auf den Innenhof des Schlosses werfen und nahm sich vor, recht bald seinen Streifzug zu beginnen.

Als dick konnte man Karkaroff nicht bezeichnen, aber man sah ihn an, dass er kräftig war. Ob Muskelmasse oder nicht, konnte Harry nicht erkennen. Dafür verdeckte die Robe zu viel. Auch Karkaroff hatte einen Bart im Gesicht, sauber auf zwei Millimeter getrimmt. Seine Augen waren dunkel mit einigen Falten unter den Lidern. Seine langen Haare hatte er locker nach hinten gebunden.

„Mr. Potter. Willkommen auf dem Durmstrang Institut. Ich nehme an, Sie hatten eine angenehme Reise und wurden auf Ihr Zimmer begleitet?" fragte er.

Harry wusste zwar nicht, was an einem Fünfminuten Trip mit einem Portschlüssel angenehm war antwortete aber dennoch positiv. „Danke Schulleiter. Die Reise verlief ohne Probleme und das Zimmer wurde mir auch gezeigt."

„Gut. Dann können wir uns nun mit den anderen organisatorischen Dingen beschäftigen. Die Professoren haben mir jeweils eine Liste der Themen die Sie verpasst haben und nachholen müssen zukommen lassen." erklärte Karkaroff und gab ihm einen dicken Umschlag mit mehreren Pergament Blättern drin.

„Danke Sir" sagte Harry und nahm den Umschlag.

„Durmstrang ist anders als Hogwarts Mr. Potter. Dessen sind Sie sich hoffentlich bewusst. Wir werden keine faulen Schüler akzeptieren. Jeder Regelverstoß wird hart geahndet. Also halten Sie sich lieber von Ärger fern." sagte der Schulleiter streng und sah ihn scharf an.

„Darüber hinaus müssen Sie die Geheimnisse dieses Institut wahren. Das bedeutet, dass Sie den Standpunkt dieses Schlosses niemals weitergeben dürfen und auch nicht mit außenstehenden Personen über den Lehrplan oder anderen Interna des Instituts sprechen dü das sicher zu stellen, müssen Sie auf diesem magischen Vertrag unterschrieben." fuhr Karkaroff fort und reichte ihm ein schwer aussehendes Pergament.

Schnell las Harry sich den Vertrag durch und versicherte sich, dass auch wirklich nur das drin stand, was der Schulleiter ihm erzählt hatte. Danach unterzeichnete er das Schreiben und Karkaroff nahm es wieder an sich.

„Kommen wir zum letzten Punkt. Durmstrang besitzt nicht so einen Unsinn wie Schulhäuser die in Konkurrenz zueinander stehen. Stadtessen wird jeden Schüler ein Vertrauenslehrer zugewiesen der für ihn verantwortlich ist. Wenn Sie einen Überblick über Ihre Noten haben wollen, gehen Sie zu ihm, wenn Sie andere Probleme haben, gehen Sie ebenfalls zu ihm. Möchten Sie die Schule für einen Ausflug verlassen, haben Sie sich bei Ihrem Vertrauenslehrer an- und abzumelden." erklärte er. „In Ihrem Fall ist Professor Kiro für Sie verantwortlich Mr. Potter."

„Verstanden Sir." sagte Harry.

„Gut. Professor Kiro sollte ebenfalls in kürze hier sein und sich bei Ihnen vorstellen. Haben Sie ansonsten noch Fragen?" fragte er.

„Tatsächlich Sir. Was meinten Sie im Bezug auf meinen Wunsch die Schule für einen Ausflug zu verlassen?" fragte Harry.

„Den Schülern ist es erlaubt, die Schule für Ausflüge in die Stadt oder ähnliches jederzeit zu verlassen. Sie müssen sich lediglich bei Ihrem Vertrauenslehrer an- und abmelden und ihm sagen wo Sie hin möchten. 'Herein!'" erklärte er und rief das letzte Wort lauter Richtung Tür.

Harry war begeistert. Auf Hogwarts hätte er erst ab der dritten Klasse nach Hogsmeade gehen können – und auch nur dahin. Durmstrang gab ihm die Möglichkeit die Schule schon früher mal zu verlassen. Harry konnte es gar nicht erwarten, wurde aber von dem eintretenden Professor aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Professor Kiro trug eine lange, schwarze Robe mit einem roten Gürtel um der Taille. Daran waren einige kleine Messer, ein langes Schwert und zwei Zauberstäbe so befestigt, dass der Professor die jeweilige Waffe schnell in der Hand hatte. Der Professor war groß und eindeutig kräftig. Die langen, dunkel braunen Haare hatte er ähnlich wie Schulleiter Karkaroff zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurück gebunden. Er hatte harte und kantige Gesichtszüge und sah Harry scharf mit eisblauen Augen an. Unter dem linken Auge hatte er eine zarte, weiße Narbe, die bestimmt vier Zentimeter lang war und am Nasenflügel anfing und leicht schräg hoch zum Auge führte. Harry fragte sich, wie der Professor sich die wohl zugefügt hatte.

„Mr. Potter, das ist Professor Kiro. Ivailo, das ist Mr. Potter" stelle Schulleiter Karkaroff sie vor.

Der Professor nickte Harry zu und er selber sagte „Erfreut Sir" und nickte ebenfalls leicht in seine Richtung.

„Sie finden meine Räumlichkeiten im Westflügel dieser Etage Mr. Potter. Kommen Sie zu mir, wenn Sie Probleme oder ein Anliegen haben. Ansonsten werden wir uns zunächst jeden Samstag in den ersten vier Stunden zu Ihrem Schwertkampf Unterricht sehen." sagte er in einem strengen Ton und reichte ihm ebenfalls ein Pergamentblatt. Harry warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und sah, dass es sich um seinen Stundenplan handelte.

„Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?" fragte Karkaroff noch einmal.

„Nein Sir." erwiderte Harry.

„Gut, dann dürfen Sie jetzt gehen."

Harry stand auf, nickte den zwei Männern noch einmal zu und verließ das Schulleiterbüro.

* * *

Nach dem Gespräch hatte Harry sein Stundenplan und den Umschlag erstmal in seine Umhängetasche gestopft und beschloss, dass Schlossgelände zu erkunden. Durch die unermesslich große Zeremonien Halle gelangte er in den Innenhof. Er war schneebedeckt, deshalb konnte Harry nicht viel erkennen, vermutete aber, dass in der Mitte eine Grünfläche sein muss und außen die Wege, da er nur Spuren am Rande des Innenhofes sah.

Harry überquerte den Innenhof und wollte schauen was sich in dem Gebäude befand, konnte aber nicht eintreten, da die Türen verschlossen waren und er nicht wusste, ob er sie mit Alohomora öffnen durfte.. - wahrscheinlich eher nicht.

Er ging zurück durch die Zeremonien Halle und lief langsam die Treppen wieder hoch. Unterwegs traf er vereinzelt Schüler die in kleineren Gruppen hier herum liefen. Aber bis jetzt hat er noch niemanden gesehen, der in seinem Alter zu sein schien.

Als Harry die fünfte Etage erreichte, blieb er nicht stehen, sondern ging weiter hoch in die sechste, um sich ein Bild von der Bibliothek zu verschaffen.

Auf den letzten Stufen wurde die Treppe zu einer Art Wendeltreppe und Harry stand plötzlich mitten in der größten Bibliothek die er je gesehen hatte. Selbst die in Hogwarts konnte da nicht mit halten.

Egal ob West- oder Ostflügel, die sechste Etage war ein einziger, gigantischer, großer Raum. Damit die Decke gestützt wurde, standen in regelmäßigen Abständen kunstvolle Säulen. Die Bücherregale standen vorne und hinten an den Außenwänden und waren circa vier Meter hoch und kamen weit in den Raum rein. Harry konnte weder rechts noch links das Ende der Bibliothek sehen. Zwischen den Bücherregalen gab es Fenster die vom Boden bis oben zur Decke gingen und den Raum trotz der hohen Regale mit Licht durchfluteten. Die Fenster boten eine atemberaubende Aussicht über die gesamte Insel und in der Ferne konnte Harry das Meer sehen. Vor den Fenstern standen Tische und in der Mitte standen große, runde Tische.

Trotz der Ferien befanden sich zu Zeit viele Schüler in der Bibliothek. Entweder saßen sie in ruhigen Ecken alleine oder in kleineren Gruppen an den großen Tischen. Harry schlenderte langsam an den massiven Bücherregalen vorbei und schaute auf die Markierungen, um einen Überblick zu bekommen, was wo zu finden ist.

Harry wusste, wahrscheinlich würde er Stunde um Stunde in dieser Bibliothek verbringen.

* * *

Pünktlich um sechs Uhr erhob Schulleiter Karkaroff sich und hieß seine Schüler herzlich willkommen. Er ermahnte sie noch einmal alle, sich an die Regeln zu halten und sich an den Stoff zu halten, da jetzt die heiße Phase des letzten Halbjahres begann und es, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, um ihre Noten ginge. Erst dann erschien das Essen und im ganzen Raum brachen leise Gespräche aus.

Die Zeremonien Halle war der Großen Halle auf Hogwarts recht ähnlich. Die Professoren saßen wie gehabt ganz vorne, erhoben über den Schülern, weil ihr Tisch auf einem Podium stand. Dann gab es hier fünf lange Tische, an denen die Schüler saßen. Harry wusste nicht, ob es irgendeine Regel gab, wo man zu sitzen hatte und setzte sich vorsichtig zu einer Gruppe von Schülern, die aussahen, als wären sie in seinem Alter.

„Du bist neu oder?" fragte der blonder Junge der ihm direkt gegenüber saß mit einem komisch klingenden Akzent. Er hatte kurze Haare, blauen Augen und ein rundes Gesicht.

„Ja, ich habe gerade von Hogwarts hier her gewechselt." sagte Harry und stellte sich vor. „Harry Potter"

„Potter? Meine Schwester hat mir von dir erzählt, du warst auch in Slytherin. Sie hat mir aber nicht erzählt, dass du Hogwarts verlässt.." sagte ein Mädchen, dass direkt neben dem blonden Jungen saß. „Apropos, ich bin Victoria Greengrass. Herzlich willkommen auf Durmstrang." fügte sie mit einem verschmitzten lächeln hinzu.

Harry war überrascht, sah aber die auffällige Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Schwester Astoria. Sie hatte lange, blonde Haare, die wie Seide über ihre Schultern fielen. Dunkel braune Augen und zarte Gesichtszüge. „Danke. Es ist schön dich kennen zu lernen. Auf Hogwarts wusste eigentlich niemand, dass ich den Wunsch hatte zu wechseln." sagte ich und lächelte ihr zu.

„Mich freut es auch. Dieser unhöfliche Junge hier neben mir ist übrigens Klaus Albrecht." stellte sie vor und Harry sah wieder zu dem Jungen, der, wie Harry vermutete, aus Deutschland stammte. Er nickte ihm im Gruß zu und grinste Harry frech an.

„Klaus Alexander Albrecht VI." sagte er etwas arrogant. „Hogwarts soll nicht wirklich das gelbe vom Ei sein" deutete er an.

„Da gebe ich dir recht. Und das ist auch genau der Grund, warum ich gewechselt habe. Darf ich fragen, kommst du aus Deutschland?" fragte Harry ihn.

„Ja, ich und meine zwei Jungs hier kommen aus Deutschland. Köln um genauer zu sein." bestätige er und deutete auf zwei Jungs in ihrer Nähe „Benjamin Schuster und Frank Friedrich" stellte er vor und die zwei Jungen nickten als ihre Namen fielen.

Harry nickte ihnen ebenfalls zu und begann, seinen Teller zu füllen. Die Auswahl war geringer als auf Hogwarts aber immer noch ausreichend. Er wollte sich ein Glas Saft ein schütten, als er überrascht feststellte, dass Wein mit auf dem Tisch stand.

Frank Friedrich fing auf Harrys Blick an zu lachen. „Übertreib es damit nicht. Die Professoren töten dich, nur um dich danach wieder zu beleben und dich dann noch einmal zu töten." scherzte er gut gelaunt. Friedrich hatte dunkelbraune Haare, grüne Augen und eine spitze Nase im Gesicht.

„Bist du gut im duellieren?" fragte Albrecht.

„Ich denke, ich bin ganz passabel." sagte Harry ihm.

„Gut, in welchem Kurs bist du?" fragte er.

„Kurs? Gibt es hier keinen geschlossenen Klassenverband?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Nein. Wir sind knapp 100 Erstklässler. Jedes Fach braucht damit schon alleine fünf Klassen für die Erstklässler. Die Unterrichtseinheiten haben Nummern und wir nennen unsere Stunden einfach kurz Kurse." erklärte er. „Hast du deinen Stundenplan schon?"

„Ja" sagte Harry und holte seinen Plan aus der Tasche. Er hatte eh noch nicht die Zeit gehabt einen vernünftigen Blick darauf zu werfen. Er hatte eine 40 Stundenwoche aufgeteilt auf sechs Tage. Auf Durmstrang schien es wohl normal zu sein, samstags Unterricht zu haben.

 **Montag:** Tränke 3, Tränke 3 (1403 / Sorokin) / Verwandlung 4, Verwandlung 4 (2308 / Kasakow) / Kreation 1, Kreation 1, Kreation 1 (3333 / Berg)

 **Dienstag:** Dunkle Magie 1, Dunkle Magie 1 / Dunkle Magie 1, Dunkle Magie 1 (3001 / Rosier) / Kräuterkunde 5, Kräuterkunde 5, Kräuterkunde 5 (GH 2 / Perez)

 **Mittwoch:** Zauberkunst 3, Zauberkunst 3 (2430 / Juric) / Weltpolitik 5, Weltpolitik 5 (1211 / Larsen) / Verwandlung 4, Verwandlung 4, Verwandlung 4 (2308 / Kasakow)

 **Donnerstag:** Kräuterkunde 5, Kräuterkunde 5 (GH 2 / Perez) / Geschichte 1, Geschichte 1 (1007 / Balkken) / Tränke 3, Tränke 3, Tränke 3 (1403 / Sorokin) / Dunkle Magie 1 (3001 / Rosier)

 **Freitag:** Kreation 1, Kreation 1 (3333 / Berg) / Projekte 2, Projekte 2 (2723 / Rauendahl) / Zauberkunst 3, Zauberkunst 3, Zauberkunst 3 (2430 / Juric)

 **Samstag:** Schwertkampf 2, Schwertkampf 2, Schwertkampf 2, Schwertkampf 2 (Innenhof / Kiro) / Jede gerade Kalenderwoche um 10 Uhr abends Astronomie (6000 / Tangen)

„Hmm. Leider haben wir nicht Dunkle Magie zusammen. Das ist das Fach in dem wir am meisten duellieren. Professor Rosier ist klasse." erzählte Albrecht.

„Rosier? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass eine zweite magische Familie mit diesem Namen existiert." sagte Harry verwundert. Romulus Rosier verschwand 1978 spurlos. Niemand wusste was ihm zugestoßen war. Sein Sohn Ivan Rosier übernahm kurz nach seinem Verschwinden das Oberhaupt der Rosiers, starb aber selber wenige Jahre später während des Angriffs auf die New Years Parade in London. Er war ein Todesser der nach seinem Tot keine Hinterbliebenen mehr hatte und damit das Ende seiner Blutlinie war.

„Zweite Familie? Die Rosiers kommen aus England, genau wie du. Da oben, dass ist Professor Romulus Rosier." sagte er und deutete auf einen älteren Mann am Lehrertisch mit einer schwarzen Robe die eng anlag. Lange, schwarze Haare, gerade Gesichtszüge mit wenigen Falten. Dafür, dass er in England als Tot galt hatte Romulus Rosier sich gut gehalten. Er saß mit einer Haltung am Tisch, die pures Selbstbewusstsein ausstrahlte und beobachtete streng die Reihen von Schülern.

Er wusste sofort, für diese Info würden seine Eltern töten. Aber noch wahrscheinlicher würden sie ihn deswegen wieder nach Hogwarts schicken. Also schwor Harry in diesem Moment, sich zu Hause auf keinen Fall zu verplappern und den Namen Rosier niemals in den Mund zu nehmen. Soweit Harry wusste, galt Romulus Rosier als einer der ersten Todesser um Voldemort. Laut seinem Großvater gingen die zwei sogar zusammen nach Hogwarts. Aber warum war Rosier gegangen? Wusste Voldemort, dass er hier war? Suchte er für Voldemort nach neuen Rekruten innerhalb von Durmstrang? Harry würde bei Professor Rosier besonders vorsichtig sein.

„Wir haben nur zwei gemeinsame Fächer, Tränke und Schwertkampf" sagte Albrecht und riss Harry wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„Immerhin" sagte Harry. „Was unterrichtet Professor Iwanow? Er steht hier nicht auf dem Plan." fragte Harry.

Albrecht, Friedrich und Schuster fingen an zu lachen. „ _Professor_ Iwanow? Der Typ ist Hausmeister." antwortete Schuster ihm herablassend.

Okay, damit hatte Harry sich wohl nicht bei einem Professor unbeliebt gemacht. Er schaute an seinem Tisch auf und ab und seine Augen blieben bei einem Mädchen hängen, dass ihn vorher noch angeschaut haben musste, denn als Harry in ihre Richtung schaute, blickte sie schnell auf ihren Teller.

Sie hatte lange, schwarze Haare, die sie sich aufwendig nach oben gesteckt hatte. Zwei Strähnen hatten sich aber schon gelöst und vielen locker hinunter und gaben ihr damit ein legeres Aussehen. Ihre Augen waren dunkel Blau und strahlten wie zwei Saphire. Die Gesichtszüge waren eher sanft und absolut symmetrisch. Ihre Haut hatte einen helleren Ton und stand in einem harten Kontrast zu ihren Haaren – was sie aber nur noch schöner machte in Harrys Augen.

Sie schien alleine zu sitzen und fing an, leicht in ihrem Essen herum zu stochern. Auf ihrem Gesicht konnte man zwar nichts erkennen, aber Harry hatte trotzdem den Eindruck, dass sie einsam war.

Noch bevor Harry was sagen konnte, standen einige Schüler auf und gingen zur Tür. Albrecht stand ebenfalls auf und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Wir sollten gehen. Der Tag morgen wird lang."

Harry stand auf und folgte Albrecht raus aus der Zeremonien Halle. Auf dem Weg schaute er noch einmal über seine Schulter um ein Blick auf das schwarzhaarige Mädchen zu werfen, aber sie saß nicht mehr am Tisch und Harry konnte sie in der Menge nicht mehr ausmachen.

In der fünften Etage angekommen gingen die vier Jungen in ihren Flügel und gingen zu ihren Zimmern. Als sie an Harrys Tür ankamen verabschiedete er sich von ihnen und sah, wie sie weiter den Gang entlang liefen um zu ihren eigenen Zimmern zu kommen.

Harry packte noch schnell seine Schultasche für morgen und beeilte sich dann ins Bett zu kommen.

* * *

Am nächsten morgen stand Harry zeitig auf, duschte sich, zog sich an und ging eilig runter in die Zeremonien Halle zum Frühstück. Dort angekommen schaute er sich erstmal wieder um und entschied sich, neben einem rothaarigen Mädchen Platz zu nehmen, dass in etwa sein Alter hatte.

„Morgen" sagte er und goss sich eine Tasse Tee ein.

„Morgen" erwiderte sie auf russisch aber mit einem starken, französischen Akzent. Ihr Haar war leicht gewellt und sie hatte braune Augen.

„Harry Potter" stellte er sich vor.

„Zoé Laurent" sagte sie und bis in ihr Toast. „Ich habe gehört, dass du von Hogwarts gewechselt hast. Warum?" fragte sie.

„Für mein empfinden haben wir dort zu wenig gelernt. Warum gehst du nicht nach Beauxbatons?" fragte Harry sie.

„Die Mädchen da sind mir zu eingebildet." sagte sie mit einem schiefen grinsen als Harry sich sein Toast schmierte.

„Was hast du jetzt?" fragte sie.

„Tränke und du?"

„Kräuterkunde" sagte sie etwas traurig und stand auf. „Mein Weg ist etwas weiter zu den Gewächshäusern. Wir sehen uns." sagte sie und ging.

Harry aß sein Toast auf und sah, dass Albrecht ebenfalls die Halle verließ. Schnell stand Harry auf und folgte dem Jungen unauffällig. Sie gingen in die erste Etage und dann nach links in den Ostflügel. Harry sah, dass die Türen hier durchnummeriert waren. Es ging mit 1001 auf der rechten Seite los und mit 1002 auf der linken Seite weiter. Schnell konnte Harry sich das System hinter den Raumnummern zusammen reimen. Die erste Zahl stand für die Etage und die letzten drei für den Raum. Das war gut zu wissen. Durmstrang bot zwar nicht so viel Potenzial sich zu verlaufen, aber es war immer besser das System zu kennen.

Er lies sich etwas zurückfallen hinter den anderen Jungs und schlenderte gemütlich hinter her. An Raum 1403 angekommen ging er hinein und entschied sich für einen Platz in der Mitte. Klaus und seine Freunde saßen ganz hinten und und unterhielten sich leise.

Langsam füllte sich der Raum, aber der Platz neben Harry blieb zu seiner Enttäuschung frei. Erst fünf Minuten vor beginn des Unterrichts kam ein schlaksiger Junge rein gestürmt, sah sich kurz um und setzte sich dann neben Harry.

Er hatte kurze, schwarze Haare die ähnlich wie seine in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab standen. Seine Augen waren blau und er hatte ausgeprägte Gesichtszüge. Trotz seines hastigem Verhalten, strahlte er eine gewisse Überheblichkeit aus, die nur ein Aristokrat aufwies.

Er holte seine Sachen aus der Tasche und in dem Moment kam auch schon Professor Sorokin ins Klassenzimmer.

„Guten Morgen Klasse. Wir werden uns heute um den Aufmunterungstrank kümmern. Ich erwarte das am Ende dieser Stunde, jeder eine passable Probe seines Trankes abgeben kann." sagte der Professor und Harry sah, dass die anderen ihr Buch aufschlugen und ihre Zutaten raus suchten. Also fing auch Harry mit den Vorbereitungen für seinen Trank an und war erleichtert, dass er diesen Trank auswendig konnte. Er und Nico hatten ihn einmal heimlich in dem Labor ihrer Mum gebraut, um ihn dann ihrer Schwester in den Tee zu kippen. Tiara lief danach stundenlang lachend durch das Haus und Harry und Nico mussten sich um den Abwasch an diesem Tag kümmern.

„Warum fügst du die Kanarienwurzeln vor den Minzblättern hinzu?" fragte sein Sitznachbar leicht verwirrt. „Im Buch steht es anders herum.. Und wo liegt überhaupt dein Buch?" fragte er und ließ seinen Blick über Harrys Tisch gleiten.

„Wenn du die Wurzel zuerst hinzufügst, können sie schon einmal weicher werden und haben die Chance sich besser auszuwirken. Dadurch wird der Trank am Ende stärker und man muss ihn nicht so hoch dosieren." erklärte Harry.

„Wow. Du bist ein Tränke Freak. Sorokin wird dich lieben" sagte er und grinste Harry frech an. Nahm aber demonstrativ seine Kanarienwurzeln und fügte sie vor den Minzblättern hinzu. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Harry und sagte „Dimitri Makarow"

„Harry Potter" erwiderte er und überlegte, woher er den Namen Makarow kannte. Die zwei drehten sich wieder zu ihren Tränken und brauten weiter. Erst gegen Ende der Stunde fiel Harry ein, woher er den Namen kannte und was er bedeutete.

Makarow war der Zaubereiminister von Russland. Erstmal nichts wildes. Aber in Russland wird ein Minister auf Lebzeiten gewählt. Und die Russen hatten jetzt schon seid 8 Generationen immer den ältesten Sohn vom Minister zu ihren neuen Minister gewählt, sodass man die Makarows schon fast als eine royale Dynastie bezeichnen konnte.

Die Glocke läutete und sie alle begannen ihre Sachen einzupacken. Harry brachte seine Probe nach vorne und Professor Sorokin nickte ihm kurz zu. „Ich habe sie etwas beobachtet Mr. Potter. Es scheint, als wären Sie ganz passabel." damit wandte sich der Professor ab und Harry ging zu seinem Tisch und nahm sich seine Tasche. Makarow schien auf ihn gewartet zu haben.

„Was hast du als nächstes?" fragte er, als sie zusammen den Raum verließen.

„Verwandlung" sagte Harry und sah ihn fragend an. „Dito" grinste er. „Dann können wir zusammen hoch gehen."

„Darf ich dich fragen, ob du mit Minister Makarow verwandt bist?" fragte Harry den Jungen.

Er lächelte leicht und sie gingen zusammen die Treppe hoch. „Ja, er ist mein Vater" bestätigte er.

„Kennst du dich in der russischen Bevölkerung aus?" fragte er zurück.

„Nah, nicht direkt. Aber man stößt nun mal über euren Namen wenn man sich ein wenig mit einflussreichen Leuten beschäftigt." erklärte Harry ihm. Sie waren am richtigen Raum angekommen und setzten sich zusammen wieder mittig in den Raum.

„Einflussreiche Leute, ja? Muss ich mich vor dir in acht nehmen?" scherzte er.

„Sicher. Ich werde eines Tages die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen, aber Pssst" erwiderte Harry und legte den Zeigefinger auf den Mund. „Das soll jetzt noch keiner wissen."

Makarow lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles klar Potter. Ich bin dann deine rechte Hand okay?"

„Darauf kann ich mich einlassen" sagte Harry und zwinkerte mit den Augen.

Er sah sich um und sah, dass Zoé zusammen mit ein paar anderen Mädchen vorne in der ersten Reihe saß. Als sie sich einmal kurz umdrehte und Harry sah, lächelte er ihr zu und sie erwiderte das lächeln ehe sie sich wieder nach vorne wandte. Makarow neben ihm pfiff einmal laut auf und lachte.

Kurze Zeit später Schritt Professor Kasakow in die Klasse und es wurde still. „Potter! Wo hat Hogwarts aufgehört in Verwandlung?" fragte der Professor plötzlich.

„Wir sind lediglich dazu gekommen, Streichhölzer in Nadeln und Ringe in Muttern zu verwandeln Sir" sagte Harry aufrichtig.

„Dann hoffe ich mal, dass Sie zu mehr in der Lage sind. Denn mit solchen Belanglosigkeiten haben wir uns nicht lange aufgehalten." sagte der Professor streng.

„Sagen Sie mir, warum ihr Professor damit begonnen hat und warum Sie ausgerechnet ein Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandeln sollten." fügte er streng hinzu und kam näher an Harrys Tisch.

„Die Kunst der Verwandlung ändert lediglich das Erscheinungsbild des Gegenstandes oder des Lebewesen. Nicht aber die Eigenschaft. Im Anfang ist es leichter, kleine Gegenstände in ebenso kleine Gegenstände zu verwandeln. Streichhölzer und Nadeln sind sich sehr ähnlich wenn man das Material außer acht lässt. Unsere Professorin wollte es uns wahrscheinlich einfacher machen. Hat man solche Verwandlungen gemeistert, sollte man sich an größeren Gegenstände versuchen. Oder die zu verwandelnden Gegenstände am Ende kunstvoll gestalten. Immerhin geht es bei Verwandlung zu einem Großteil um die Zielvorstellungen. Möchte ich einen verzierten Ring, muss ich mir den auch so vorstellen." erklärte Harry ruhig.

„Gut Potter" sagte Professor Kasakow und griff nach Harrys Buch auf dem Tisch. „Verwandeln Sie dies bitte in einen Ring – kunstvoll" sagte der Professor und legte das Buch wieder vor Harry ab. Damit verlangte der Professor von Harry, dass er einen großen Gegenstand in ein viel kleineren verwandeln sollte. Das Prinzip ist wie bei dem Streichholz, nur anspruchsvoller und für ungelernte Schüler unmöglich.

Harry konzentrierte sich einen kurzen Moment und sprach dann den Zauber. Er beobachtete wie das Buch langsam schrumpfte und seine Beschaffenheit änderte. Am Ende lag ein kleiner, zierlicher Silberring vor ihm mit einem kleinen Smaragd und kleinen Diamanten um den Smaragd.

Professor Kasakow nickte kurz anerkennend in Harrys Richtung bevor er befahl, den Ring wieder zurück in ein Buch zu verwandeln. Auch dies schaffte Harry ohne große Probleme.

„Für Sie alle gilt das gleiche. Verwandeln Sie Ihre Bücher in Ringe. Dabei ist es mir egal, ob sie künstlerisch gestaltet sind oder nicht." sagte Professor Kasakow zu der gesamten Klasse und schaute wieder zu Harry.

„Die Liste von Verwandlungen für dieses Jahr haben Sie bekommen Potter?" fragte er.

„Ja Sir. Ich konnte auch bereits einen Blick darüber werfen und denke nicht, auf größere Probleme zu stoßen" erwiderte Harry respektvoll.

„Gut. Üben Sie weiter anhand Ihrer Liste. Oder beginnen Sie mit den Hausaufgaben. Ich will Sie nicht tatenlos in meinem Klassenzimmer sitzen sehen." sagte der Professor und drehte sich um. Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab an die Tafel und darauf erschienen die Anweisungen zu ihren Hausaufgaben.

Makarow stieß Harry leicht unter dem Tisch mit seinen Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Solch 'große' Verwandlungen machen wir auch erst seit heute. Ich denke der Professor wollte dich vorführen und du hast ihn gekonnt abblitzen lassen." sagte er leise kichernd und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

Harry war stolz auf sich selber und fing den Aufsatz mit neuem Elan an. Die Stunde endete ohne große Vorkommnisse und Harry machte sich zusammen mit Makarow auf den Weg zum Mittagessen. Dort gesellte sich dann einer seiner Freunde, Alexander Kusmin, zu ihnen.

* * *

Später saß er alleine in Kreation und wartete auf Professor Berg. Harry hatte sich beim Mittagessen die Professorin von Makarow zeigen lassen und wusste sofort, mit dieser Lehrerin war nicht gut Kirschen essen. Sie erinnerte ihn ein wenig an Professor McGonagall.

Die erste Unterrichtsstunde war die reine Katastrophe und Harry wusste, er würde eine menge Arbeit in dieses Fach stecken müssen. Professor Berg gab ihm im Anfang einen Test, um zu schauen ob er sich vorbereitet hatte. Harry ging davon aus, dass er einige Fragen richtig beantwortet hatte, aber eben nicht alles. Als er schrieb machte die Professorin mit ihrem Unterricht weiter und schaute erst gegen Ende der zweiten Stunde kurz über sein Test.

„Sie hängen weit zurück." sagte sie kurz und griff in ihre Schreibtischschublade. Sie holte eine Liste hervor und gab sie ihm. „Darauf stehen einige Lektüren, die ich Ihnen dringlichst empfehle. Darüber hinaus steht auf der Rückseite eine Auflistung von allen, bereits erteilten Hausaufgaben. Ich erwarte, dass Sie diese am Ende des Schuljahres nachgearbeitet haben und bei mir einreichen."

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass die Professorin auf ein Widerspruch wartete, aber diesen gefallen würde er ihr nicht tun. Harry sah das eher als gute Chance, den Stoff aufzuholen. Als er sich umdrehte und zu seinem Platz zurück gehen wollte, sah er, dass das schwarzhaarige Mädchen ganz hinten, fast im Schatten versteckt saß. Kurz überlegte er, ob er sie ansprechen sollte, wollte sich aber nicht weiter mit Professor Berg anlegen.

In der letzten Stunde hörte Harry zu und machte sich Notizen, die er selber kaum verstand. Als es klingelte, drehte er sich um und sah, dass das Mädchen bereits verschwunden war. Also machte Harry sich alleine auf den Weg in sein Zimmer um seine Sachen weg zu bringen. Danach ging er nach oben in die Bibliothek und machte es sich in der Abteilung gemütlich, die sich mit Kreation beschäftigte.

Wenig später begann Harry die erste Hausaufgabe, die er für Kreation nachholen sollte. Er musste zugeben, die Liste der Lektüren von Professor Berg war gut und Harry hatte das Gefühl, voran zu kommen.

„Fleißig was?" fragte eine Stimme aus seinem Rücken. Er drehte sich um und sah das schwarzhaarige Mädchen hinter ihm stehen.

„Ich empfehle dir, nicht einfach nur Absätze aus den Büchern umzuschreiben. Professor Berg wird das bemerken und dich komplett durchfallen lassen. Egal wie gut du bis dahin geworden bist. Versuch es zu verstehen und schreibe es dann mit deinen eigenen Worten." sagte sie.

„Danke" erwiderte Harry. „Bist du ganz alleine hier oben?" fragte Harry sie.

„Du doch auch." gab sie zurück. „Aber ich wollte tatsächlich nur etwas neues ausleihen und in meinem Zimmer weiter lesen. Also, viel Spaß noch." sagte sie und drehte sich um. „Wir sehen uns morgen."

„Bis morgen." sagte Harry und sah zu, wie sie die Bibliothek mit einem Buch in der Hand verließ.

Harry zerriss das Pergament mit dem Kreation Aufsatz und machte sich von neuem an die Arbeit, indem er sein Lehrbuch wieder aufschlug und weiter las. Er verstand das Fach noch nicht einhundert prozentig, deshalb hatte er wirklich angefangen, die Absätze aus seinem Lehrbuch umzuschreiben.

* * *

Am nächsten morgen traf er schon vor seiner Tür auf Makarow. Überrascht stellte Harry fest, dass der Russe das Zimmer gegenüber von seinem bewohnte. Zusammen gingen die zwei runter zum Frühstück.

„Wie kommst du bisher zurecht?"

„Überraschenderweise gut. Um die Fächer die Hogwarts auch unterrichtet, mache ich mir keine Sorgen. In denen stehe ich gut. Kreation gestern war.. eine Herausforderung." gestand Harry

Makarow fing laut an zu lachen. „Die Berg ist die Hölle! Der wirst du es nie recht machen können." erzählte er grinsend.

„Gut zu wissen" sagte Harry trocken. „Hast du jetzt auch zufällig Dunkle Künste?" Harry hoffte stark auf ein ja.

„Ganz zufällig ja." sagte er als sie in die Zeremonien Halle traten. „Wir sollten mal unsere Stundenpläne vergleichen. Das ist jetzt schon der dritte Kurs, den wir zusammen haben."

Sie setzten sich an einen der Tische und begannen mit dem Frühstück. Harry reichte Makarow seinen Stundenplan und die beiden stellten fest, dass sie sechs Kurse gemeinsam hatten. Tränke, Verwandlung, Dunkle Magie, Kräuterkunde, Weltpolitik und Schwertkampf.

„Weltpolitik ist klasse! Du lernst nicht nur stur die Geschichte deines eigenen Landes, sondern auch die der anderen Länder. Zum Beispiel war mir nie klar, dass Griechenland einen Krieg mit Bulgarien führte im 11. Jahrhundert. Beinahe hätten die Magier sich gegenseitig alle getötet. Aber die Schweden haben geschlichtet. Frag mich nicht wie **das** zustande gekommen ist." sagte er lachend und hob beide Arme.

„Schwertkampf ist scheiße anstrengend und Dunkle Magie ist eigentlich in Ordnung, wäre da nicht das Problem, dass Rosiers Tochter in unserem Kurs ist." erklärte Makarow weiter.

Bei dieser Information horchte Harry auf. Romulus Rosier hatte eine Tochter? Eine Tochter in seinem Alter?

Fragend sah Harry Makarow an. „Seine Tochter?"

„Ja. Calypso Rosier. Sie ist das reinste Miststück." aufgrund von Harrys hoch gezogener Augenbraue fing Makarow an zu erklären. „Sie denkt, sie wäre wer weiß wer. Nur weil ihr Vater hier unterrichtet und sich mit dem Schulleiter versteht. Aber in Wirklichkeit ist sie einfach nur ein kleines, arrogantes, verzogenes Mädchen. Das einzige Kompliment dass ich ihr mache, ist dass sie wahnsinnig gut duellieren kann. Ihr Vater führt sie in jeder Stunde vor, um uns zu zeigen, wie schlecht wir sind – sie hat noch nie verloren. Sie hat vor den Ferien einen Drittklässler in den Krankenflügel befördert. Der arme ist sang- und klanglos untergegangen."

„Sie hat einen Drittklässler angegriffen?" fragte Harry erstaunt. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass auf Durmstrang viele Regeln gebrochen werden.

„Nein, im Duellier Club. Einmal pro Semester veranstalten wir einen Wettbewerb, um zu sehen, wer der beste Duellant ist. Es ist erlaubt mit jemanden zu kämpfen, der bis zu vier Stufen unter oder über dir ist. Und Rosier hat den Drittklässler so was von fertig gemacht, dass glaubst du nicht. Aber gut, bei dem Vater.." erklärte er etwas abfällig. „Ihr Briten hattet doch so Probleme mit den Rosiers oder? Angeblich sollen sie doch Gefolgsleute von eurem Dunklen Lord sein." sagte er zögerlich.

„Rosiers Sohn Ivan Rosier war ein Todesser. Er selber gilt als verschollen in Großbritannien. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie er hier öffentlich sitzen kann und niemand zu Hause bemerkt es." erwiderte Harry. Aber insgeheim wusste er, warum zu Hause niemand Bescheid wusste. Niemand der sich selber auf der 'weißen' Seite sah, würde je auch nur daran denken nach Durmstrang zu gehen.

„Die Rosiers sind auf jeden Fall Menschen, mit denen man sich nicht anlegen will.. Aber wir sollten langsam los Potter." sagte er und sie machten sich zusammen auf den Weg.

Oben angekommen suchten sie sich einen Platz weit hinten in der letzten Reihe. Harry beobachtete wer alles in den Raum kam und sah, dass das schwarzhaarige Mädchen rein kam. Aber anders als in Kreation setzte sie sich nicht zu ihm in die letzte Reihe, sondern ging nach ganz vorne auf der linken Seite und ließ sich an einen leeren Tisch nieder. Als hätte sie seinen Blick gespürt, drehte sie sich plötzlich um und ihre Augen trafen sich.

Makarows Ellbogen traf seine Rippen und Harry zuckte zusammen und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Was sollte das?!" zischte er.

„Du flirtest mit dem Feind. Das ist Rosier. Ich dachte ich rette dich besser." sagte er wie selbstverständlich und eine Welle des Schocks ging durch Harry.

Auf ihn hatte sie gar keinen arroganten Eindruck gemacht. Ganz und gar nicht. Gestern Abend in der Bibliothek hatte sie ihm sogar geholfen. Harry hatte eher das Gefühl das sie einsam war. Als er wieder in ihre Richtung schaute, konnte er nur noch ihren Rücken sehen und Professor Rosier kam mit festen Schritten in den Raum. Auf einmal herrschte die gleiche Stimmung und Ruhe wie in den Kerkern von Hogwarts wenn Professor Snape in der Nähe war.

„Ich hoffe, Sie alle haben Ihre Ferien sinnvoll genutzt." kam die leise und bedrohlich klingende Stimme von Professor Rosier.

„Potter" sagte er dann in einem lauteren und auffordernden Ton. „Nach vorne kommen. Rosier"

Im Aufstehen sah Harry, dass Calypso Rosier ebenfalls aufstand und nach vorne ging.

„Ich hoffe Hogwarts hat Ihnen das Duellieren beigebracht." sagte der Professor etwas zu höhnisch für Harrys Geschmack. Er war selber auf Hogwarts gewesen, er hatte seinen Sohn dorthin geschickt.. Er wusste, dass das nicht der Fall war. Aber was er nicht wusste, war, dass Quirrel ihm einiges beigebracht hatte. Harry hoffte nur, dass das genug für Calypso Rosier war. Denn wenn Harry jetzt scheiterte, dann wäre er Freiwild auf Durmstrang. Er musste ein Statement setzten. So wie er es auf Hogwarts in seinem Schlafsaal getan hatte. Er musste schnell sein. Rosier würde nicht damit rechnen, dass er duellieren konnte. Er musste sie mit einem schnellen Manöver austricksen und sie dann kampfunfähig machen.

Harry war klar, er hatte nur diese eine Chance...


	9. Das erste Jahr Teil 2

Da bin ich wieder :) Viel Spaß und ein schönes restliches Wochenende

* * *

 **Teil 2**

Der vordere Teil des Klassenraums war so gut wie leer und bot dadurch genügend Platz für Duelle. Harry und Rosier standen sich gegenüber und Harry wollte gerade respektvoll die internationalen Duell Regeln befolgen und sich vor Rosier verbeugen, als er hörte, wie der Professor von drei runter zählte.

„3" Er und Rosier schauten sich in die Augen und Harry sah, dass sie ihre rechte Augenbraue leicht anhob und ihn herausfordernd anschaute.

„2" Harry atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Angriff ohne sich von Rosier provozieren zu lassen.

„1" Er sah, dass Rosier sich anspannte und sich vorbereitete.

„Los!" rief der Professor und seine Tochter feuerte rasend schnell drei Flüche in Harrys Richtung, ohne das er selber die Chance hatte anzugreifen.

Harry errichtete blitzschnell sein Protego. Immerhin war das das einzige Schild, dass er kennen sollte. Sein Schild hielt dem Angriff mühelos stand und Harry sah, dass Rosier ganz kurz verwundert darüber war. Diesen kleinen Moment der Ablenkung brauchte Harry. Er ließ das Schild fallen und jagte Rosier in schneller folge vier Flüche auf den Hals.

Ihr Protego brach nach dem dritten Fluch und sie musste auf Seite ausweichen, um nicht von den letzten getroffen zu werden. Dadurch war sie kurz abgelenkt und bemerkte nicht, wie Harry die nächste Reihe an Flüchen in ihre Richtung schickte.

Seinen ersten Fluch konnte sie gerade noch so ausweichen, sein zweiter aber ließ sie acht Meter weit nach hinten fliegen, wo sie auf einem Regal aufschlug und hinunter fiel. Auf sein Expelliamus hin, flog ihr Zauberstab aus ihrer Hand und Harry fing ihn galant aus der Luft auf. Das Duell nach nur wenigen Sekunden gewonnen.

Rosier stand schnell vom Boden auf und warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. Energisch kam sie auf Harry zu geschritten und streckte ihre Hand aus, um ihren Zauberstab wieder zu verlangen. „Ich verlange eine Wiederholung." rief sie, riss den Zauberstab aus Harrys Hand und schaute zu Professor Rosier.

Dieser schien aber andere Vorstellungen zu haben und schaute seine Tochter kalt an. „In einem Duell um Leben und Tot gibt es auch keine zweiten Chancen. Hinsetzten, beide" sagte er deutlich und beobachtete, wie seine Tochter und der Potter Junge auf ihre Plätze gingen. Er hatte Potter unterschätzt. Er hatte gedacht, der Junge wäre hier her gewechselt, weil er mehr lernen wollte. Weil er ein Bücherwurm sei, der nur liest. Aber der Junge versprach Potential.

Romulus Rosier würde diesen Jungen nicht nur auf Geheiß des Dunklen Lords beobachten...

„Makarow, Greengrass ihr seid dran!" rief der Professor und der Unterricht ging weiter.

Harry beobachtete wie die zwei nach vorne schritten und sich gegenüber aufstellten. Professor Rosier zählte wieder von drei runter und das Duell begann. Greengrass war bei weitem kein leichtes Opfer. Sie war zwar etwas langsamer und musste zuerst in die defensive gehen, aber ihr Protego war stark. Makarow feuerte ohne Pause Fluch um Fluch in ihre Richtung und powerte sich schnell aus, während Greengrass nach fünf oder sechs Flüchen den Protego rechtzeitig erneuerte.

Erst als Makarow erschöpft schien und eindeutig langsamer agierte verließ sie die Defensive und attackierte selber. Aber im Gegensatz zu Makarow griff sie nicht frontal an, sondern feuerte die Flüche in Richtung seiner Beine ab. Schließlich wurde Makarow von einer Ganzkörperklammer getroffen und fiel geschlagen zu Boden.

Makarow kam wieder zu ihrem Tisch und Harry hob grinsend die Augenbrauen. „Halt die Klappe Potter." sagte Makarow mit einem lachen und lies sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Es wäre nicht richtig ein Mädchen schlecht aussehen zu lassen und Greengrass hat Klasse." erklärte er pikiert und Harry lachte wieder leise.

Professor Rosier rief die nächsten nach vorne und die Prozedur wiederholte sich. Harry war überrascht, wie normal die Flüche in diesem Klassenzimmer waren. Sie benutzen alle keine fortgeschrittenen Flüche, sondern ganz normale Duell Flüche, die man im Kampf verwenden konnte. Aber gut, sie waren alle noch jung und diese Klasse hatte noch eine menge Luft nach oben. Er ging davon aus, dass sie schon bald ganz andere Sachen lernen würden...

„Rosier nutzt die vier Stunden dienstags zum duellieren. Es kommt nur ganz selten vor, dass wir mal zwei der vier Stunden für Theorie verwenden. Dafür sieht er die Einzelstunde am Donnerstag vor." erklärte Makarow ihm leise als das nächste Pärchen vorne duellierte.

In diesem Moment ging einer der zwei Duellanten vorne sang und klanglos unter. „Potter! Martin!" und Harry stand ein zweites mal auf um nach vorne zu gehen. Aus dem Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Rosier sich an ihrem Tisch gerader hinsetzte und gespannt nach vorne blickte.

Das erste Duell war schnell zu Ende gewesen, weil er den Überraschungsmoment nutzen wollte. Sein jetziger Gegner, ein braunhaariger Junge, würde sich nicht so leicht überraschen lassen. Jetzt musste Harry aufs ganze gehen und sein können unter Beweis stellen. Soweit er gesehen hatte, war er der einzige, der ein paar andere, bessere Flüche kannte.

Sie stellten sich auf und machten sich bereit. Professor Rosier zählte erneut runter und das Duell begann. Harry war schneller und ging sofort in die Offensive. Er jagte eine Reihe von Flüchen in Martins Richtung und stellte erfreut fest, dass dessen Protego lediglich drei Flüchen stand hielt. Als das Schild brach, hechtete der Junge beiseite. Allerdings schrie er während seines Sprunges _„Stupor!"_ und Harry riss blitzschnell sein eigenes Schild hoch. Das war der Moment den Martin brauchte um seine defensive Stellung zu verlassen und griff nun Harry an. Ununterbrochen jagte er Fluch um Fluch auf Harry.

Martins Flüche waren stark und so brach sein Protego schon nach einigen wenigen Momenten. Harry wollte sein fortgeschrittenes Schild noch nicht preis geben, weswegen er einen der Tische aus der ersten Reihe zu sich rief und als Schild vor sich schweben ließ.

„ _Bombarda!"_ hörte er und der Tisch vor ihm brach in mehrere Teile. Martin zögerte kurz bevor er ein weiteres mal angreifen wollte und Harry nutze diesen Moment.

„ _Incendio!"_ sagte er leise um seinen Gegner keine Vowarnung zu geben.

Der Saum von Martins Robe fing Feuer und der Junge geriet offensichtlich in Panik. Er haute mit seinen Händen auf die Stelle über dem Feuer um es zu löschen, aber das Feuer war zu groß. Er hüpfte auf der Stelle und vergaß vollends, dass er ein Zauberer war. Harry genoss diesen kurzen Augenblick des Triumphs und beendete das Duell mit einem _„Stupor!"_

Martin kippte um und blieb bewusstlos mit brennender Robe am Boden liegen. Professor Rosier schritt schnell ein und löschte das Feuer. Dann weckte er Martin und schickte sie beide auf ihre Plätze zurück.

„Rosier! Stepanow!" rief Professor Rosier.

Harry beobachtete, wie Rosier nach vorne ging und sich vor dem anderen Mädchen aufbaute. Rosier war wieder die schnellere, als ihr Vater das Duell freigab. Sie jagte ein Fluch nach dem anderen in Richtung des braun haarigen Mädchens, als wolle sie beweisen, dass ihre Niederlage vorhin nicht gerechtfertigt war. Stepanow kam stark in Bedrängnis und konnte ihr Protego nicht lange genug aufrecht halten. Der erste Fluch nachdem ihr Protego brach traf sie und sie fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden. Stepanow wurde quasi von Rosier überrannt und das Duell dauerte keine dreißig Sekunden.

Professor Rosier reif wieder die nächste Kombi nach vorne und Harry beobachtete seine Mitschüler weiter, bis die Stunde schließlich zu Ende war und sie sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde machten.

„Das war **so** genial! Rosier hat noch **nie** verloren." lachte Makarow schadenfroh als sie gemeinsam auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern waren. „Sie hatte eine Abreibung bitter nötig. Hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen? Und dann ihr Vater! ' _In einem Duell um Leben und Tot gibt es auch keine zweiten Chancen.'_ " lachte er und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Rosier war ein starker Gegner, dass respektierte er. Wahrscheinlich würde er eine Menge lernen, wenn er sie öfters duellieren würde. Eigentlich hatte er ein richtiges Duell mit ihr verhindert, indem er den Überraschungsmoment nutze, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass die beiden sich noch früh genug wieder gegenüberstanden.

Schließlich kamen sie am richtigen Gewächshaus an und Harry sah, dass das Thema ihrer Unterhaltung ebenfalls in ihrem Kurs war. Sie saß wieder ganz alleine weit hinten. Als Rosier die beiden rein kommen sah, schaute sie hochmütig in eine andere Richtung und würdigte Harry keines Blickes.

Harry fand diese Situation so surreal und konnte nicht mehr. Er musste laut auflachen und fasste sich an die Rippen. Calypso Rosier erinnerte ihn an ein beleidigtes Kätzchen, dem man was zu essen weg genommen hatte. Sie bemerkte sein lachen und verspannte sich, blickte aber dennoch nicht in seine Richtung.

Kräuterkunde bei Professor Perez ging geschmeidig über die Bühne. Harry hatte keine Probleme zu folgen und arbeitete zusammen mit Makarow an einer Alraune. Danach ging er mit dem Jungen zum Abendessen und sein Freund von gestern setzte sich wieder zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Wir wollen nachher zusammen was unternehmen. Bist du dabei Potter?" fragte Kusmin.

„Ja, wir wollen gemeinsam Schach spielen oder Karten. Je nachdem wie viele wir sind." fügte Makarow hinzu.

„Eigentlich gerne, aber ich habe ein Berg von Hausaufgaben. Professor Berg will, dass ich alle erledigten Aufgaben bis dato aufhole. Ich denke es ist besser wenn ich damit anfange. Aber danke der Nachfrage." sagte Harry höflich.

„Lernen ist nicht alles Potter." sagte der Russe nur und Harry hoffte, sich damit nicht alles verspielt zu haben.

„Ein Wort, Potter" kam plötzlich eine Stimme von der Seite. Rosier stand mit den Händen an der Hüfte da und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Vergiss es Rosier. Geh dich in deinem Zimmer bepissen aber lass uns in Ruhe." sagte Kusmin sofort in ihre Richtung.

Sie hob elegant ihre Augenbrauen und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Mit dir spreche ich erst dann, wenn du deinem Stand als Reinblüter gerecht wirst." sagte sie in einem angewidertem Ton.

„Los jetzt, Potter. Ich habe keine Lust, mit diesen Idioten gesehen zu werden." fügte sie hinzu.

Harry sah die beiden Russen an und lächelte ihnen aufmunternd zu. „Wir sehen uns morgen. Viel Spaß nachher." sagte er und verließ mit Rosier die Zeremonien Halle. Sie gingen in die vierte Etage und suchten sich einen verlassenen Raum.

„Ich will eine Revanche Potter" sagte sie bestimmend.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Vater uns noch oft genug kämpfen lässt." gab Harry bissig zurück.

„Bild dir nichts drauf ein. Du hast nur gewonnen, weil ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, dass du mehr als den Expelliamus oder den Protego kennst. Du hast nicht wegen deines Talents gewonnen. Die anderen werden dass auch schnell erkennen." sagte sie.

„Nur den Expelliamus und den Protego? Ich kann weitaus mehr. Mache nicht den Fehler und unterschätze mich." sagte Harry. Sie hob leicht ihren Kopf und sah ihn berechnend an. Harry hielt ihren Blick stand.

„Ich freue mich schon auf das nächste mal." sagte sie und ging an ihm vorbei. Sie verließ wortlos den Raum und Harry machte sich alleine auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, um seinen Berg an Hausaufgaben zu bearbeiten.

* * *

Der Rest der ersten Woche ging ohne große Aufreger um. In der Einzelstunde Dunkle Künste gingen sie Theorie durch, sodass es zu keinem weiteren Duell zwischen ihm und Rosier kam. Dennoch stieg die Spannung zwischen ihnen. Sie wollte beweisen, dass sie besser war und Harry so schnell wie Möglich in einem neuen Duell schlagen. Aber Harry konnte es sich nicht leisten das nächste Duell zu verlieren.

Also investierte Harry Zeit und ging bisher jeden Abend, nachdem er in der Bibliothek war, in die vierte Etage und suchte sich einen leeren Raum zum trainieren. Makarow hatte ihm erzählt, dass es auf der Etage extra Duell Räume gab. Diese waren groß und geräumig und enthielten Ritter ähnliche Figuren an denen man sämtliche Flüche ausprobieren konnte. Genau in so einem Raum verschwand Harry nun täglich für zwei bis drei Stunden ehe er völlig erschöpft um halb eins ins Bett fiel. Ein Hoch, dass es auf Durmstrang keine Ausgangssperre gab und sie rein theoretisch die ganze Nacht durch das Schloss streifen konnten.

Am Freitag hatte er zum ersten mal Projekte. Das Fach war interessant und langweilig zugleich. Er erfuhr, dass er dieses Fach nur noch zwei mal besuchen musste, dann würden die Stunden durch Freistunden ersetzt. In Projekte konnte nicht wirklich was unterrichtete werden. Harry war lediglich dazu verpflichtet am Ende des Schuljahres ein Projekt ein zu reichen, dass so viele Fächer wie Möglich miteinander verband. Wenn man Hilfe benötigte, sollte man zu Professorin Rauendahl gehen und sie um Rat bitten. Harry hatte keine Ahnung was er machen soll, machte sich aber noch keinen Stress. Er war schließlich erst seit einer Woche hier und war sich sicher, dass er in ein bis zwei Wochen eine gute Idee haben würde.

Jetzt gerade befand sich Harry auf den Weg in den Innenhof. Es war Samstag morgen und er und Makarow hatten nun vier Stunden Schwertkampf. Harry war leicht nervös. Die anderen waren ihm sicher voraus. Außerdem war dieses Fach nicht dazu geeignet, es mit Büchern zu lernen, es kam auf sein Talent an. Er hatte Angst, sich komplett zu blamieren.

„So schlimm wird es nicht Potter. Kiro wird dir im Anfang nur stumpfe Waffen in die Hand drücken. Außerdem wird er über deine Kondition schimpfen. Oder machst du regelmäßig Sport?" fragte Makarow.

„Ich spiele hin und wieder Quidditch?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. Wobei sein letztes Spiel auch schon Monate zurück lag.

„Nope. Nicht ausreichend." sagte er lachend als sie den Innenhof betraten. Es hatte über Nacht noch einmal geschneit, aber trotzdem konnte Harry zum ersten mal den Innenhof wirklich betrachten. Irgendjemand musste den ganzen Schnee geschmolzen haben, denn er konnte nirgends einen weißen Fleck sehen. Außen neben den Schlossmauern gab es breite Schotterwege und in der Mitte eine große Grünfläche. Auf dieser hatten sich bereits ein paar Schüler versammelt und warteten auf den Beginn des Unterrichts.

Harry stellte erstaunt fest, dass kein einziges Mädchen vorhanden war und fragte Makarow noch den Grund.

„Professor Kiro ist der Meinung, dass es besser ist, uns voneinander zu trennen. Er sagte, es ginge um die körperlichen Stärken... und da haben wir nun mal wirklich einen Vorteil. Aber freu dich nicht zu früh, ab der sechsten Klasse legt Kiro die Kurse zusammen und dann kämpfen wir auch gegen die Mädchen." erklärte er und fing an sich zu strecken.

„Okay.." sagte Harry und beobachtete, wie Makarow trotz seines dicken Wintermantels sich streckte. Wie man vernünftig in diesen Dingern kämpfen sollte, wusste er auch noch nicht. Er sah sich weiter um und entdeckte Albrecht und seine Freunde in der Menge. Sie unterhielten sich leise und gestikulierten wild mit den Händen. Es schien, als würden sie über irgendwas streiten.

„Morgen!" kam die kurze, strenge Stimme des Professors. „Ich hoffe ihr seid wach und aufnahmefähig. Wir beginnen mit einem Aufwärmtraining, ich möchte das ihr 15 Runden am Rande des Innenhofs lauft."

Damit machten sich die männlichen Erstklässler auf und liefen um die große Rasenfläche des Innenhofes. Harry musste eindeutig etwas tun. Nach der dritten Runde merkte er, wie es anstrengend wurde, wollte aber noch nicht aufgeben und lief weiter. Am Ende der fünften Runde musste er aufhören zu joggen und lief langsamer weiter um kurz zu verschnaufen.

Harry versuchte immer wieder weiter zu joggen, musste aber regelmäßig kurz verschnaufen. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit, wurden die anderen ebenfalls langsamer und die ersten seiner Mitschüler machten nach der achten Runde pause. Schließlich kamen sie alle ins Ziel und Professor Kiro forderte sie auf, ihr Waffen zu nehmen.

„Potter, zu mir!" rief er und Harry ging zu dem Professor.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie sich eines der Schwerter dort drüben aussuchen." sagte der Professor und deutete auf einen Stand am Rande der Rasenfläche. „Das Schwert ist sozusagen ein Geschenk des Durmstrang Instituts. Sie werden lernen richtig damit umzugehen. Wenn Sie die Kunst beherrschen, können Sie ihr Wissen um andere Waffen erweitern." erklärte er.

„Danke Professor." erwiderte Harry und wollte zu dem Stand gehen.

„Sie werden versuchen, so gut wie Möglich mitzumachen. Sie liegen falsch mit Ihrer Meinung, wenn Sie glauben, dass die anderen Schüler weiter sind als Sie. Sollten Sie ein Talent aufweisen, sind Sie im Nu auf dem selben Stand. Halten Sie sich einfach an Mr. Makarow, der Junge ist talentiert. Zudem sollten Sie fitter werden." fügte Professor Kiro noch hinzu.

Harry entschied sich für ein mittellanges Schwert mit einer schmalen Klinge und einem roten Griff. Er nahm es locker in seine rechte Hand und versuchte, den Schwerpunkt zu finden. Professor Kiro sah das und kam noch einmal zu ihm.

„Ich habe Schulleiter Karkaroff ein paar Aufgaben für Sie gegeben. Sie müssten mit in dem Umschlag gelegen haben, den Sie bekommen haben. Ich möchte, dass Sie sich für nächste Stunde mit ihrem Schwert vertraut machen und Begriffe wie Gehilz, vordere und hintere Schneide, Fase und Hohlkehle kennen." sagte Professor Kiro und wandte sich von Harry ab.

„Sammeln!" rief er laut und Harry gesellte sich zu Makarow. Die Schüler standen in sieben Reihen hintereinander mit ausreichend Platz zum Nebenmann. Professor Kiro stand ganz vorne und machte verschiedene Übungen mit dem Schwert vor. Dabei erklärte er, was wichtig zu beachten war, wie genau die Übung funktionierte und wofür sie überhaupt gut war.

Danach ließ er einige Schüler gegeneinander antreten. Sie durften sich zwar nicht schnell bewegen um größere Verletzungen auszuschließen, konnten aber trotzdem schon einmal Erfahrungen sammeln. Harry selber durfte das noch nicht, war aber auch nicht enttäuscht darüber. Er kannte seine Grenzen.

Nach den vier Stunden war Harry total erschöpft und versprach sich, heute mal früher ins Bett zu gehen. Zusammen mit Makarow machte er sich auf den Weg ins Schloss. Sie brachten schnell ihre Schwerter ins Zimmer und gingen dann wieder zusammen in die Zeremonien Halle um etwas zu essen.

„Hast du noch was geplant für heute Potter?" fragte Makarow.

„Weiß noch nicht. Ich bin k.o." scherzte Harry. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, seine Hausaufgaben Freitag Abend fertig zu haben. Zumindest wenn man Kreation außer acht ließ. Und um die Aufgabe für Schwertkampf würde er sich morgen kümmern. Warum nicht heute ein bisschen Spaß haben?

„Lust auf extra Training?" fragte er zu Harrys entsetzen.

Makarow musste sein entsetzen gesehen haben und lachte laut auf. „Lass uns Quidditch spielen." sagte er.

„Ich habe meinen Besen gar nicht mitgenommen." sagte Harry.

„Egal, wir können den von meinem Bruder ausleihen." sagte Makarow und schaute Harry hoffnungsvoll an.

„Okay. Aber wenn ich morgen Tot bin, gebe ich dir die Schuld Makarow. Ich werde dich bis an dein Lebensende verfolgen!" sagte Harry und grinste ihn frech an.

* * *

Eine Stunde später standen er und Makarow auf Durmstrangs Quidditch Feld. Das Feld lag im Westen der Insel und man musste ein ganz schönes Stück dahin laufen. Beziehungsweise sind er und Makarow um die Wette da hin geflogen.

Das Feld war bis auf einem anderen Schüler menschenleer. Es war immer noch eisig kalt auf der Insel und Harry rechnete damit, dass die Nacht wieder Schnee fiel. Trotzdem drehte der andere Schüler in der Luft eisern Runde um Runde um das Feld. Harry vermutete, dass er auf einem Nimbus 2000 flog bei seinem irren Tempo.

„Das ist Viktor Krum. Er denkt, er wäre der nächste große Quidditch Star." sagte Makarow und Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass er den Jungen nicht mochte.

„Spielt er so gut?" fragte Harry.

„Er ist gut. Soviel gestehe ich ihm zu. Aber ob es für eine dauerhafte Quidditchkarriere reicht.. Keine Ahnung." sagte er achselzuckend. „Er ist ein Viertklässler. Das heißt, er hat noch ein paar Jahre auf Durmstrang vor sich. Anstatt sich um die Schule zu kümmern, ist er jede freie Minute hier." fügte er hinzu.

„Welche Position spielt er?" fragte Harry neugierig. In den letzten Momenten hatte er Krum beobachtet. Er flog mit einem irren Tempo um das Feld, dass Harry nicht für Möglich gehalten hätte. Der Besen schien irgendwie zu seinem Körper dazu zu gehören. Harry hatte noch nie gesehen, dass jemand einen Besen so gut unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Sucher." sagte Makarow und machte große Bewegungen mit den Armen, sodass Krum auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Er kam in dem gleichen Tempo zu ihnen an gesaust und machte wenige Meter vor ihnen eine abrupte Bremsung. Er sprang von seinem Besen und kam mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht auf sie zu.

„Ja?" fragte er mit einem starken Akzent den Harry nicht so ganz einsortieren konnte.

„Was dagegen, wenn wir uns an die linken Ringe halten?" fragte Makarow leicht angespannt.

„Tut euch keinen Zwang an. Ich halte mich an die rechte Seite" sagte er augenzwinkernd und drehte sich um. Wenige Sekunden später war er schon wieder in der Luft und flog weiter.

„Na dann los Potter. Ich mache dich fertig." sagte Makarow.

„Träum weiter Kleiner. Du hast es noch nicht mal geschafft, vor mir auf dem Quidditch Feld zu sein." sagte Harry frech und sie stiegen beide auf die Besen. Harry baute sich zuerst vor den Ringen auf und versuchte Makarows Bälle zu blocken.

Regelmäßig wechselten die zwei sich ab und die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Es stand 19 Treffer für Harry zu 17 für Makarow als Krum wieder zu ihnen kam.

„Hättet ihr was dagegen, wenn ich mit spiele?" fragte er.

Harry und Makarow sahen sich an. Er selber hatte eigentlich nichts dagegen, wollte aber Makarow die Entscheidung überlassen.

„Sicher, warum nicht?" sagte Makarow gedehnt und Krum grinste schief.

Makarow flog zu den Torringen und Harry schaute Krum an. Leicht hob er die Hand mit dem Quaffel und warf ihn dann hoch in die Luft. Sofort sprinteten er und Krum dem Quaffel hinterher aber Krum war viel zu schnell. Er schnappte sich den Ball und flog in Richtung Tor. Harry griff ihn von hinten an und schaffte es, Krum den Quaffel aus der Hand zu schlagen. Harry fischte den Ball aus der Luft und brachte sich selber in Position für einen Torschuss. Der Quaffel flog gut und würde den linken Ring treffen. Doch noch bevor Makarow die Chance hatte den Quaffel zu verteidigen flog Krum in den Weg, fing den Quaffel ab und warf ihn auf den rechten Ring zu.

Makarow konnte nicht mehr schnell genug umdrehen und Krum schaffte sein ersten Tor. Ungläubig sah Harry den Viertklässler an. „Ich dachte du spielst den Sucher!"

„Ja, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht auf anderen Positionen einspringen kann." sagte Krum lachend. Harry verdrehte die Augen und Makarow warf den Quaffel weit und hoch in die Luft und er und Krum jagten danach.

Nach zwei Stunden hatten sie keine Lust mehr und brachen das Spiel ab. Krum hatte die zwei Erstklässler gnadenlos abgezogen und ging als klarer Gewinner zusammen mit ihnen vom Feld.

„Du bist nicht schlecht Potter." sagte Krum beiläufig zu ihm, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss machten.

Harry hob die Augenbrauen und überlegte, ob Krum das ernst meinte. „Danke" erwiderte er zögerlich.

„Ich meine es ernst. Du solltest schauen, ob du nicht in eines der Quidditch Teams kommst." sagte Krum. Auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin fing er an zu lachen.

„Stimmt, ich habe vergessen, dass du neu bist. Durmstrang hat vier Quidditch Teams die gegeneinander antreten. Die Lehrer haben damit nichts zu tun. Der Kapitän bestimmt am Ende seiner Schulzeit den nächsten Kapitän für seine Mannschaft. Die einzige Regel, der Kapitän muss aus dem eigenen Team kommen und älter als 13 sein."

„Das einzige, dass die Lehrer bestimmen, sind die Spieltage. Am Anfang des Schuljahres wird ausgelost wer zuerst gegen wen spielt. Danach kommt es auf die Ergebnisse an." fügte Makarow hinzu als sie alle drei durch den Schnee stapften.

„Das wusste ich gar nicht. Ich dachte, weil es hier keine Häuser gibt, dass es auch keinen Quidditch Wettbewerb gibt." sagte Harry erstaunt. „Dürfen denn die Erstklässler überhaupt mitspielen?" fragte Harry und dachte an die Regeln auf Hogwarts.

„Natürlich. Aber es kommt nicht oft vor. Du musst halt besser sein, als alle anderen hier. Krum beispielsweise hat seine Konkurrenz in Grund und Boden gespielt." sagte Makarow und Krum fing laut an zu lachen.

„Das war keine Konkurrenz." sagte er grinsend und voll von Selbstbewusstsein. „Aber egal, die Teams heißen auf jeden Fall Chimära, Merlin, Pollux und Salazar. Chimära gilt auf lange Sicht als das beste Team, aber seit ich für Pollux spiele, sieht es gar nicht mehr so gut für sie aus." erklärte Krum.

„Woher kommen die Namen?" fragte Harry als sie langsam auf das Schloss zu schritten. Warum Salazar?

„Chimära ist ein gefährliches Ungeheuer, Merlin sollte selbsterklärend sein, Pollux ist ein Stern und Salazar war einer _der_ Pioniere in der schwarzen Magie. Gemeint ist damit allerdings nicht der Gründer Hogwarts, sondern sein Urenkel Salazar." erklärte Makarow und trat als erster in das Schloss.

„Okay. Ich überlege es mir mit dem Team." sagte Harry zu Krum gewandt und dieser nickte ihm zu.

„Wir sehen uns." sagte Krum, hob die Hand zum Gruß und ging die Treppe hinauf.

„Komm, lass uns meinen Bruder den Besen zurückbringen und dann suchen wir uns ein leeren Raum auf der vierten." sagte Makarow und sie machten sich auf den Weg in die sechste.

* * *

Wenig später hatten sie es sich in einem kleineren Gemeinschaftsraum auf der vierten gemütlich gemacht. Sie waren alleine und Harry entfachte ein Feuer in dem Kamin während Makarow zwei Sessel davor schob und einen Tisch dazwischen stellte.

„Schach?" fragte er Harry.

„Gerne." erwiderte Harry und lies sich in einen der Sessel fallen. Makarow holte eins der Schachbretter die im Raum lagen und setzte sich in den anderen Sessel.

„Schwarz oder Weiß?" fragte er.

„Weiß" antwortete Harry als Makarow begann das Spielfeld aufzubauen.

Sie fingen in ruhe an zu spielen und Harry merkte schnell, dass Makarow ein Genie war. Er stellte Harry eine Falle nach der anderen und Harry hatte Mühe sie schnell genug zu erkennen und auszuweichen.

„Warum magst du Krum nicht? Der Junge hat einen ganz netten Eindruck gemacht." fragte Harry neugierig.

„Weiß nicht. Er ist im selben Jahr wie Wladimir und mein Bruder hat mir halt viel von Krum erzählt. Er ist nicht so gut in der Schule, er steckt viel zu viel Zeit in seine angebliche Quidditchkarriere. Das Schlimme daran, die Professoren lassen ihm das durchgehen. Jeder andere Schüler wäre schon längst verwiesen worden. Aber da vielleicht wirklich was aus ihm wird, behält Karkaroff ihn erstmal. Ich finde das nicht fair. Er sollte sich auf die Schule konzentrieren." erklärte Makarow.

„Okay. Aber das was ich von Krum gesehen habe, war wirklich gut. Vielleicht schafft er es ja wirklich. Aber gut, du hast recht, die Schule sollte er dafür nicht vernachlässigen." sagte Harry.

„Überlegst du dir das wirklich mit der Quidditchmannschaft?" fragte Makarow.

„Mal schauen. Lust hätte ich schon" gestand Harry. „Aber ich spiele meistens den Sucher. Ich würde jedes Spiel gegen Krum verlieren." fügte Harry seine sorgen hinzu.

„Das wird dir kaum einer krumm nehmen." sagte Makarow und grinste schief. „Ob Krum den schon einmal gehört hat?" und Harry lachte laut auf. „Bestimmt" sagte er grinsend.

„Ich stelle dir morgen den Kapitän der Chimära vor. Deren Sucher ist ein Arschloch. Den kickst du locker aus dem Team." sagte Harrys Gegenüber und die zwei verfielen wieder in ein Schweigen.

„Spielst du oft?" fragte Makarow schließlich. „Also Schach meine ich jetzt."

„Nicht wirklich. Mein Dad kennt die Regeln, spielt aber nicht gerne Schach. Mein Bruder hatte nie den Nerv das Spiel zu lernen. Der einzige mit dem ich öfters Schach gespielt habe, ist mein Cousin Jamie oder mein Onkel Remus" erklärte Harry und verschob seinen Springer. „Du spielst aber auf jeden Fall öfters."

„Mein Vater liebt es Schach zu spielen. Er hat es mir und meinem Bruder beigebracht als wir noch klein waren. Wir sind beide gut, aber Vater ist ein Genie. Leider hat er nicht immer Zeit für ein Spiel. Deswegen spiele ich oft mit Wladimir."

„Siehst du deinen Vater oft? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass das schwierig ist mit seinem Job." fragte Harry und beobachtete, wie Makarow einen von seinen Bauern killte.

„Es geht. Früher als mein Bruder und ich kleiner waren, da hat er sich mehr Zeit für uns genommen. Vor allem nach den Tod meiner Mutter. Aber natürlich hat er auch andere Pflichten. Also gibt es Zeiten, in denen ich ihn nicht so oft sehe." erklärte er ruhig. „Wie sieht es bei euch aus? Ich weiß, dass dein Vater der Chef der Auroren Zentrale in Großbritannien ist. Bekommst du ihn oft zu sehen?" fragte er.

„Mal mehr mal weniger. Aber irgendwie fiel das nie so auf wenn er nicht da war. Unser Haus ist durch den Fidelius versteckt. Ebenso wie die Häuser von meinen Onkeln Sirius und Remus. Da wir aber alle um das Geheimnis der anderen Häuser wissen und Onkel Remus die Häuser mittels Flohpulver verbunden hat, konnte ich immer irgendwo hin, wo jemand war. Wenn mir also zu Hause langweilig war, konnte ich einfach so zu Sirius und mich da in die Bibliothek setzten. Oder Jamie und Marlene sind zu uns rüber gekommen. Da war es nicht schlimm, wenn Dad und Sirius nicht da waren." erklärte Harry ihm.

„Wie meinst du das 'die Häuser mittels Flohpulver verbunden'?" fragte Makarow neugierig.

„Normalerweise wenn du mit Flohpulver reist, dann reist du durch das öffentliche Netzwerk. Deshalb kommst du ja auch überall hin, wo du hin willst. Mein Onkel arbeitet als Unsagbarer im britischen Ministerium, dort hat er herausgefunden, wie das Netzwerk aufgebaut ist und hat sein eigenes kleines Netzwerk kreiert. Und dieses Netzwerk besteht nur aus drei bestimmten Kaminen, unserem, einer in seinem Haus und einer in dem Haus von Sirius. Auf diese Weise ist es sicher mit Flohpulver zu reisen. Denn es kann uns keiner folgen, der nicht durch einen dieser Kamine gegangen ist." versuchte Harry zu erklären.

„Das ist genial!" sagte Makarow begeistert. „Weißt du, wie dein Onkel das gemacht hat?"

„Nein, aber er hat mir versprochen, mir das eines Tages zu erklären" sagte Harry siegessicher.

Makarow lächelte und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf das Spiel. „Es muss schön sein mit einem Bruder und so vielen Onkeln aufzuwachsen.." sagte Makarow zögerlich nach einigen Momenten. „Bei uns gibt es wirklich nur uns drei. Dad, Wladimir und ich."

„Es kann manchmal echt anstrengend sein in meiner Familie. Eigentlich gibt es auch nur mich, mein Zwillingsbruder Nico und unsere kleine Schwester Tiara. Sirius und Remus sind eigentlich 'nur' Dads beste Freunde aus Schulzeiten. Aber irgendwie sind sie mehr als das. Er sagt, die zwei wären seine Brüder. Ich sehe sie so gut wie jeden Tag. Zumindest war das so, als ich aufwuchs. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, kann das anstrengend sein. Du hast nie wirklich Ruhe, du musst immer damit rechnen, dass jemand in dein Zimmer kommt und es gibt nichts, dass die anderen nicht von dir wissen." erklärte Harry und sah, dass Makarow leicht lächelte.

„Steht ihr drei euch Nahe? Du hast gerade erwähnt, dass deine Mutter verstorben ist. Das tut mir aufrichtig leid. Darf ich fragen was passiert ist?" fragte Harry ihn vorsichtig.

„Meine Mutter war stark depressiv. Es schien sie alles zu überfordern. Vaters Job war da natürlich sehr Kontraproduktiv. Sie spürte, dass er Stress hatte und litt mit ihm mit – sie war sehr feinfühlig. Als dann Wladimir und ich da waren, hatte sie plötzlich Verantwortung. Sie dachte, sie würde uns nicht gerecht werden und war überfordert. Sie hat sich selber mit Tränken vergiftet." sagte er leise. „Vater versucht, sie zu ersetzten. Er versucht, sich so viel Zeit wie Möglich für uns zu nehmen. Klar, es klappt nicht immer, aber das was er tut, reicht völlig aus. Du musst ihn kennen lernen. Er lehrt Wladimir bereits etwas an und bereitet ihn auf seine Aufgabe als Zaubereiminister vor. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass unser Volk von seiner Tradition abweicht. Also wird er eines Tages an der Spitze unseres Landes stehen."

„Das tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das nicht leicht war für euch drei." versuchte Harry sein Beileid zu zeigen.

„Mach dir kein Kopf. Ich war noch sehr klein und ich kann mich kaum noch an sie erinnern. Ich habe meinen Frieden damit gefunden." sagte er ruhig und Harry glaubte ihm. Das Schachbrett zwischen ihnen schien vergessen als sie sich über ihre Familien unterhielten.

„Stört es dich, dass er der Ältere ist? Ich meine, _du_ könntest Zaubereiminister sein.." fragte Harry.

„Überhaupt nicht!" sagte Makarow sofort lachend. „Ich weiß noch, dass ich froh war als ich verstand, dass Wladimir der Minister werden würde. So würde sich kein wahrer Anführer fühlen. Es ist eine Wahnsinns Verantwortung und ich glaube nicht, dass ich dieser gerecht werden würde. Ich denke meine Stärken liegen woanders. Ich würde gerne Anwalt werden" sagte er und lächelte.

„Alles klar, es ist immer gut einen Anwalt im Freundeskreis zu haben." sagte Harry grinsend.

Makarow sah Harry einen Augenblick lang an, lächelte und sagte „Dimitri"

„Harry"

„Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir mit Schwertkampf" wechselte er plötzlich das Thema. „Du warst zwar nicht grottenschlecht, aber gut warst du auch nicht. Ich kann dir helfen. Vater hat uns die Basics schon vor Jahren gezeigt."

„Danke. Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir mit Tränke." antwortete Harry.

„Deal" sagte Dimitri und bewegte plötzlich seine Dame. „Schachmatt"

Harry verdrehte seine Augen

* * *

 **Die Küche von Godrics Hollow**

 _Hey Mum, hey Dad,_

 _Durmstrang ist klasse. Wir bekommen hier Zimmer ganz für uns alleine. Sie sind zwar recht einfach gehalten, mit Schreibtisch, Bett, Schrank und Nachttisch, aber ich finde es trotzdem genial. Ich habe hier meine Ruhe und einfach niemand kann mich stören._

 _Hier gibt es keine Häuser in die man eingeteilt wird. Jeder Schüler bekommt einen Vertrauenslehrer zugewiesen, der sich um einen kümmern soll. Bei mir ist das Professor Kiro, er unterrichtet Schwertkampf. Apropos, gestern hatte ich die erste Stunde Schwertkampf. Ich denke, dass eine menge Arbeit vor mir liegen wird. Ich war relativ schnell aus der puste, dabei habe ich noch gar nicht viel gemacht. Professor Kiro wollte, dass ich erst die Grundlagen lerne und mir die anderen Schüler anschaue._

 _In den anderen Fächern komme ich richtig gut mit. Kreation wird mich allerdings noch eine ganze Weile auf Trab halten._

 _Ich denke, dass ich auch schon einen Freund gefunden habe, Dimitri Makarow. Er erinnert mich manchmal ein bisschen an Sirius – leicht bekloppt eben. Er ist unheimlich talentiert, ihr solltet ihn mal im Schwertkampf Unterricht sehen.._

 _Ich habe euch lieb_

 _Harry_

 _PS. Anbei ist ein Brief für Tiara._

 _PPS. Ich brauche meinen Nimbus 2000! Durmstrang hat Quidditch Teams und ich darf auch schon als Erstklässler spielen! Montag will ich mit dem Kapitän sprechen. Stellt euch mal Nicos Gesicht vor, wenn er spitz bekommt, dass ich schon spielen darf! :-P_

„So viel hat Harry nie geschrieben als er auf Hogwarts war." stellte Lily überrascht fest, als sie und James den Brief am Küchentisch lasen. Es war spät am Montag Abend und Tiara übernachtete bei Sirius.

„Da hast du recht. Er scheint wirklich begeistert zu sein." sagte James und rührte in seinem Tee umher. „Denkst du, wir haben die richtige Entscheidung getroffen?" fragte er.

Lily seufzte auf. „Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Das ist alles so kompliziert. Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry jemals so glücklich auf Hogwarts gewesen wäre wie wir. Wer weiß, was Slytherin aus ihm gemacht hätte? Severus war auch kein schlechter Mensch und dennoch schloss er sich Voldemort an." sagte sie „Aber auf Durmstrang laufen auch Schüler mit schlechtem Einfluss rum. Wir müssen einfach hoffen, dass Harry sich selber treu bleibt."

„Hoffen wir es. Vielleicht ist es auch gar nicht schlecht, dass Harry weit weg ist. So ist zumindest eines unserer Kinder sicher. Ich glaube, dass Voldemort seinen Kurs gewechselt hat." gestand James und sah Lily in die Augen.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie.

„Die Angriffe auf offener Straße sind weniger geworden. Dafür ist Lucius Malfoy aktiver im Hohen Rat geworden. Er hat ein paar Gesetzesvorschläge gemacht, die auf den ersten Blick harmlos sind, aber bei genauer Betrachtung lockern sie die Gesetze um die schwarze Magie." sagte James ernst.

„Kurz gesagt, Voldemort ist viel inaktiver auf der Straße und täuscht eine Art Frieden vor. Zur selben Zeit versucht Lucius Malfoy zweifelhafte Gesetzte durchzubringen. Ich mache mir einfach sorgen, was passiert, wenn Voldemort die Nerven verliert und wieder aggressiver auf die Straße geht? Oder was ist, wenn er es wirklich durch die reinblütigen Familienoberhäupter schafft, politisch Macht zu bekommen?"

Lily stützte ihre Arme auf den Tisch und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Diese ganze Situation mit Voldemort schlauchte. Seit knapp 20 Jahren war Voldemort nun schon auf der Bildfläche und sie hatten es immer noch nicht geschafft ihn zu stürzen.

In den ersten Jahren hatte er lediglich Leute bedroht. Eigentlich war das schon Schlimm genug in Lilys Augen, aber leider sind viel zu wenige Leute zu den Behörden gegangen und haben die Drohungen angezeigt. Langsam und über Jahre hinweg baute Voldemort sich auf diesen Weg seine Armee auf. Er drohte aufrichtigen Menschen und zog sie so auf seine Seite. Weigerten sie sich, so starben sie. Sein erster richtiger Angriff, war die New Years Parade in London. Aber auch danach herrschte wieder lange Zeit Ruhe, während der Voldemort wer weiß was angestellt hatte. Dann vor wenigen Jahren, gingen die Raubüberfälle wieder los. Todesser griffen scheinbar wahllos Geschäfte und Häuser von muggelstämmigen Hexen und Zauberern an.

Lily verstand nicht, warum Voldemort jetzt wieder einen Gang zurückzuschalten schien. Andererseits war sie froh über jede Pause die sie bekommen würden. Es gab Zeiten, in denen machte James so viele Überstunden, dass sie sich beinahe nicht mehr sahen.

„Kann Voldemort überhaupt politisch an die Macht kommen?" fragte Lily ihren Mann.

„Es sieht so aus. Er hat so viele Menschen in den letzten Jahren getötet. Einige Sitze im Hohen Rat sind jetzt vakant. Wenn er seine Leute geschlossen dazu bekommt, für bestimmte Gesetze zu stimmen, dann ist es durchaus Möglich unsere Seite zu überstimmen. Ich vermute, dass er Malfoy als seinen Zaubereiminister ins Amt setzten will. Defakto wäre Voldemort dann der Machthaber." erklärte James und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

Lily sah das und musste unweigerlich schmunzeln. Mit siebzehn hatte sie ihn deswegen verachtet. Jetzt liebte sie es, wenn er mit der Hand durch seine Haare fuhr. Eine Eigenschaft, die Harry von ihm geerbt hatte.

„Ich denke mal, Dumbledore wird das auf der nächsten Sitzung ansprechen." sagte James und stand auf.

Zusammen räumten sie die Küche auf und legten sich gemeinsam ins Bett.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower**

 _Hey Nico,_

 _alles gut bei dir? Ich hoffe du musst nicht all zu oft nachsitzen. Denk daran, Minnie ist schon etwas älter und zu viel Stress tut ihr nicht gut! :)_

 _Durmstrang ist klasse! Ich weiß, du willst das nicht hören, aber so ist es nun mal. Ich denke ich habe meinen ersten Freund gefunden. Sein Name ist Dimitri Makarow und er kommt aus Russland. Er hat mir hier ein paar Dinge erklärt und ist wahnsinnig gut im Schwertkampf. Er hat versprochen mir zu helfen. Dafür werde ich ihm bei Tränke helfen._

 _Du hattest übrigens recht kleiner Bruder, Durmstrang ist wirklich in Sibirien. Und es ist arschkalt hier! Ich bin wirklich froh über die warmen Klamotten die wir kaufen mussten und freue mich schon auf die „Sommermonate". In der Hoffnung, dass es dann erträglicher ist._

 _Lass mal was von dir hören... Was machen die Weasleys? Weißt du, wie die Slytherins reagiert haben, dass ich jetzt weg bin?_

 _Harry_

Nico saß zusammen mit Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum als der Brief von seinem Bruder kam. Hermine zwang die beiden Jungs gerade dazu, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, als die Eule an einem der Fenster kratzte und auf sich aufmerksam machte. Nico, froh über die Ablenkung, ergriff die Chance und laß den Brief seines Bruders.

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er kaum bemerkt, dass Harry nicht da war. Sie hatten so wenig gemacht, während sie gemeinsam hier waren, dass sich sein Tagesablauf nicht wirklich geändert hatte. Obwohl, geändert hatte sich was. Auf der Rückfahrt zur Schule sind er und Ron wieder mit Hermine Granger in die Haare gekommen. Es kam wie es kommen musste, sie stritten, es flogen kleinere Flüche umher und am Ende waren sie irgendwie Freunde. Es würde zwar noch ein bisschen dauern, bis sie ein eingespieltes Team waren, aber Nico war sich sicher, dass er Hermine Vertrauen konnte.

Er las den Brief ein zweites mal und musste lächeln – Sibirien. Er hätte mit Harry wetten sollen! Trotzdem hoffte er, dass sein Bruder nicht all zu sehr fror. Ein weiteres, schiefes Grinsen huschte über Nicos Gesicht. Harry würde von ihm Schal und Mütze zum Geburtstag im Juli bekommen, so viel war sicher.

Er setzte sich wieder an den Tisch zu seinen Freunden und holte ein leeres Blatt Pergament, um eine Antwort zu verfassen.

„Deine Eltern?" fragte Ron.

„Nee, Harry. Er schreibt über Durmstrang. Er scheint glücklich." sagte Nico und sah seinen Freund an.

„Also stimmt es wirklich, dass dein Bruder dorthin gegangen ist?" fragte Hermine. Sie hatten sich zwar angefreundet, aber alles wusste Hermine auch noch nicht.

„Ja, Harry fühlte sich nicht wohl hier. Er hatte keinen Anschluss in Slytherin gefunden. Eigentlich kein Wunder wenn ich mir diese Idioten anschaue.." sagte Nico und Ron lachte laut auf, während Hermine nur ihre Augen verdrehte.

„Lehren sie dort nicht die Dunklen Künste?" fragte sie entsetzt.

„Nein. Also nicht so sehr, wie du jetzt vielleicht denkst Hermine. Sie haben Grindelwald der Schule verwiesen als der es übertrieben hat. Und Harry ist kein verrückter. Er war nur unterfordert hier." versuchte Nico zu erklären und seinen Bruder zu verteidigen. Durmstrang galt als schlechte Schule, aber sein Bruder war nicht schlecht.

* * *

Es hat genau eine Woche und zwei Tage gedauert, bis Harry seine rosarote Sicht von Durmstrang verlor. Nach Hogwarts hatte er so viele Hoffnungen und Vorstellungen, die sich alle erfüllen sollten. Und zum Teil, erfüllten sich seine Hoffnungen. Der Unterricht war besser, er hatte sogar so etwas wie Freunde gefunden. Aber anscheinend hatte er auch so etwas wie Neider auf Durmstrang.

Es war Dienstag Abend als Harry auf dem Weg zum Abendessen war. Er lief gerade die Treppe zur vierten Etage runter, als er ein Rauschen hörte. Er war im Begriff sich umzudrehen, aber der Fluch traf ihn, bevor er reagieren konnte. Er spürte einen unendlichen Schmerz im Magen und schrie auf. Er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und viel die Treppe hinunter. Auf der vierten Etage blieb er dann liegen und krümmte sich vor schmerzen. Er hörte laute Schritte und sah, dass einige Schüler in seine Richtung liefen. Aber Harry konnte einfach nicht mehr. Seine Sicht verschwamm und er verlor das Bewusstsein noch bevor einer der Schüler bei ihm war.


	10. Das erste Jahr Teil 3

**Teil 3**

Harry fühlte sich schwach. Er wusste nicht, was los war und warum er im Bett lag. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was für einen Wochentag sie hatten und in welchen Unterricht er musste.

Plötzlich kam alles wieder. Die Treppe, der Fluch, sein Sturz, der Schmerz. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah weiß. Warum mussten eigentlich alle Krankenhäuser oder Krankensäle weiß sein? Das tat doch nur in den Augen weh. Nachdem er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, sah er sich kurz um. Er sah niemanden, also versuchte er, sich aufzusetzen.

Schlechte Idee. Sobald sein Bauch etwas zusammengedrückt wurde hatte Harry furchtbare Schmerzen. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und presste seine rechte Hand auf seinen Magen. Dann ließ er sich langsam wieder in die Kissen sinken. Am anderen Ende des Raum ging eine Tür auf und eine junge Frau kam zu ihm geeilt. Sie hatte lange, braune Haare die in wilden Locken über ihre Schultern fielen.

„Mr. Potter, Sie müssen liegen bleiben. Ihre Wunden sind noch nicht ganz verheilt. Wie geht es Ihnen? Haben Sie schmerzen?" fragte die Frau als sie sich über Harry beugte und ihre Hand auf seine Stirn legte.

Harry versuchte zu fühlen ob er schmerzen hatte, stellte aber fest, dass er sie nur bei zu starken Bewegungen hatte. „Nein. Alles gut. Was ist passiert? Was war das für ein Fluch?" fragte er und schaute die Frau an.

„Sie können sich an den Sturz erinnern?" fragte sie. „Ja" erwiderte Harry und sah die Heilerin fragend an.

„Das war ein dunkler Fluch, der die Magensäure langsam in ätzende Säure verwandelt. Wird nicht rechtzeitig ein Gegenfluch gesprochen oder die richtigen Medikamente verabreicht, so tritt der Tot nach spätestens einer halben Stunde ein. Alle Organe im Magen wären verätzt gewesen und wären somit nicht mehr funktionstüchtig gewesen." erklärte sie ruhig und Harry spürte, wie ihm übel wurde.

Jemand auf Durmstrang wollte ihn töten oder zumindest lebensgefährlich verletzten. Er wusste nicht, wem er sich hier als Feind gemacht hatte, aber er hatte Angst. Was, wenn derjenige es wieder versucht? Was, wenn beim nächsten mal niemand in der Nähe war? Was, wenn er beim nächsten mal starb?

Harry geriet in Panik. Er spürte, wie sein Herz immer schneller schlug und er spürte eine Hitze die ihn plötzlich umgab. Die Heilerin bemerkte das und holte schnell einen Trank aus ihrem Schrank. Sie kam zu ihm zurück und reichte Harry die Phiole. „Trinken Sie das Mr. Potter. Das ist ein Traumlos Schlafmittel. Wir sprechen über alles andere, wenn Sie wieder fit sind."

Harry schluckte schnell das widerliche, lila Zeug runter und merkte, wie die Dunkelheit ihn wieder in seine Fänge zog.

* * *

Als er das nächste mal Wach wurde, war Harry viel klarer im Kopf. Er versuchte wieder sich vorsichtig aufzurichten und stellte erfreut fest, dass ihm das fast schmerzfrei gelang. Die Tür am anderen Ende des Raums ging auf und die Heilerin kam wieder zu Harry.

„Mr. Potter. Wie fühlen Sie sich? Haben Sie schmerzen?" fragte sie.

„Nein." erwiderte Harry. „Alles gut. Was haben wir für ein Tag? Wie viel Uhr haben wir?" fragte er.

„Wir haben zehn Uhr morgens am Donnerstag. Sie sind bereits Mittwoch Nachmittag einmal kurz aufgewacht. Erinnern Sie sich daran?" fragte die Heilerin.

Ja, daran erinnerte Harry sich. „Weiß man, wer mich verflucht hat?" fragte Harry sofort weiter.

„Leider nicht." sagte die Frau und wirkte aufrichtig traurig. „Aber Schulleiter Karkaroff hat die Strafen bei Regelverstößen erhöht, es wird sich niemand mehr trauen, einen anderen Schüler so schwer zu verletzten." erklärte die Heilerin vorsichtig. „Ihr Fall ist leider kein Einzelfall. Es kommt gelegentlich vor, dass ein Schüler einen anderen aus Neid oder anderen Gründen angreift." erzählte sie weiter.

„Toll. Aber ich muss doch irgendwas machen können. Was ist, wenn derjenige es wieder versucht?" Harry klang in seinen eigenen Ohren erbärmlich. Die Heilerin sah ihn mitleidend an.

„Ich informiere jetzt erst einmal Schulleiter Karkaroff. Vielleicht kann dieser Ihnen mehr erzählen." sagte sie und drehte sich um. Mit zügigen Schritten ging sie zu ihrem Büro und Harry seufzte schwer auf. Irgendjemandem war es scheißegal, wenn er Harry auf einem internationalen Internat tötete und niemand schien zu wissen, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Oder schien sich gar darum zu kümmern..

Zwanzig Minuten später kam Schulleiter Karkaroff in den Krankenflügel und schritt auf Harry zu.

„Mr. Potter. Heilerin May ließ mich wissen, dass Sie aufgewacht sind. Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte er direkt.

„Ganz gut." antwortete Harry.

„Das ist schön. Leider wissen wir nicht, wer dahinter steckt. Haben Sie vielleicht einen Verdacht Mr. Potter?" fragte der Schulleiter.

„Ich wüsste niemanden, der dazu in der Lage wäre.." sagte Harry langsam und dachte darüber nach. Er würde es keinen der anderen Erstklässlern zutrauen. Und mit so vielen älteren Schülern hatte Harry keinen Kontakt gehabt. Er war ehrlich ratlos.

„Falls Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, sagen Sie mir bitte Bescheid Mr. Potter. Ein solches Verhalten dulde ich nicht an meiner Schule." sagte er streng. „Möchten Sie, dass ich Ihre Eltern benachrichtige? Bisher haben Professor Kiro und ich diesbezüglich gezögert. Ihre Eltern waren keine Schüler des Durmstrang Institut. Deshalb wäre es ihnen untersagt, Sie hier zu besuchen." erklärte der Schulleiter.

Eine Welle des Schocks lief durch Harry. Seine Eltern würden ausflippen, wenn sie von dem Vorfall wüssten. Sie würden ihn sofort von Durmstrang abmelden und zurück nach Hogwarts schicken.

„Nein!" sagte Harry schnell und zu laut. „Sie würden sich nur unnütze Sorgen machen." erklärte er in einem ruhigeren Ton um den Schulleiter zu beruhigen.

Dieser schaute Harry kurz in die Augen und nickte dann. „Gute Besserung Mr. Potter. Wenn Sie Probleme haben, ist Professor Kiro für Sie da. Sollte Ihnen doch noch etwas einfallen, wissen Sie wo Sie mich finden können." sagte er und verließ den Krankenflügel mit zügigen Schritten.

Harry blieb alleine im Krankenflügel zurück und fing schnell an sich zu langweilen. Zum Glück fand er schnell einige Bücher in seinem Beistelltisch die sich mit Schwertkampf beschäftigten. Obendrauf lag ein kleiner Brief der aussah, als wäre er hastig geschrieben worden.

 _Hey Harry,_

 _ich hoffe du bist okay. Heilerin May wollte mir nicht sagen, wie es dir genau geht, aber du siehst scheiße aus, Alter!_

 _Ich komme so schnell wie möglich wieder. Bis dahin, lasse ich dir mein Buch da._

 _Bis später DM_

Harry musste grinsen. Anscheinend hatte Dimitri sich hier rein geschmuggelt um ihn zu besuchen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich komisch und wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Bis auf seine Familie hatte sich bisher niemand so sehr um ihn gesorgt.

Froh über die Ablenkung fing Harry an das Buch zu lesen. Es war interessant geschrieben und erklärte grundlegende Techniken sowie Erste, vorsichtige Angriffe mit dem Schwert.

Eine Stunde später ging die Tür zum Krankenflügel wieder auf und Viktor Krum kam herein. Er sah sich um, fand Harry in einem der Betten und kam auf ihn zu.

„Wie geht's Potter?" fragte er und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett.

„Ganz okay. Hab zumindest kaum noch Schmerzen." erzählte Harry und legte das Buch beiseite.

„Das ist gut. Dann lässt die May dich bestimmt bald gehen." sagte er augenzwinkernd.

„Ich habe keine Gerüchte von Schülern gehört, die hierfür ausgepeitscht wurden. Sie haben denjenigen also nicht gefunden?" fragte Krum ihn weiter.

„Leider nicht." sagte Harry und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

Krum nickte langsam mit dem Kopf. „Hast du eine Idee wer es gewesen sein könnte?" fragte er.

Harry seufzte schwer auf. „Keine Ahnung. Ich meine, Rosier hasst mich. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie dafür verantwortlich ist." erklärte Harry als die Tür zum Krankenflügel ein weiteres mal auf ging und Dimitri hinein kam. Als er Krum neben Harry sah, ging seine rechte Augenbraue kurz hoch, aber er setzte sich dennoch auf das Fußende von Harrys Bett. „Ich hab gehört, dass du wach bist. Alles klar?" fragte sein Freund. Harry sah, dass er ehrlich besorgt schien.

„Alles wieder gut. Die Schmerzen sind auch so gut wie weg." bestätigte Harry ihm.

„Was ist überhaupt passiert? Niemand wollte mir was sagen. Ich weiß nur, dass dich jemand auf dem Weg in die Zeremonien Halle angegriffen hat." fragte Dimitri und sah Harry an.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht so genau. Ich wollte zum Abendessen und bin die Treppe runter. Dann habe ich etwas gehört und wollte mich umdrehen. Aber da war es schon zu spät. Der Fluch hat mich getroffen und ich bin die Treppe hinunter gestürzt." erzählte er ihnen.

„Weißt du mit welchem Fluch du getroffen wurdest?" fragte Krum.

„Ich weiß nicht wie der Fluch genannt wird, aber Heilerin May sagte, dass der Fluch meine Körperflüssigkeiten langsam in Säure verwandelt hat." sagte Harry und hörte wie Krum kurz durch die Zähne pfiff.

„Damit hätte man dich töten können. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass jemand in der Nähe war." sagte er und sah überhaupt nicht glücklich aus. „Den Fluch lernt man eigentlich erst in der dritten oder vierten, wenn es in Dunkle Künste etwas mehr zur Sache geht. Bisher lernt ihr ja nur harmlose Duellzauber, die im Ernstfall nur Knochen brechen." erklärte er weiter.

„Also muss es ein älterer Schüler gewesen sein, der Harry angegriffen hat." sagte Dimitri und schaute Viktor an.

„Nicht zwingend. Der Fluch ist in der Bibliothek zu finden. Jeder der ein bisschen voraus liest, kann ihn sich selber beibringen. So ist das nun mal auf Durmstrang. Ihr seid neu hier, aber ihr solltet euch daran gewöhnen, dass jeder hier an sein eigenes Weiterkommen denkt. Harry muss irgendjemanden auf die Füße getreten sein." erklärte Krum vorsichtig.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass das Harrys schuld war?" fragte Dimitri und seine Stimme wurde lauter.

„Nein. Aber irgendwas muss passiert sein. Harry wird das noch nicht mal mit Absicht getan haben." erwiderte Krum und sah Harry entschuldigend an.

„Ich wüsste nur nicht, wen ich so sehr provoziert hätte." sagte Harry und hoffte, dass man seine Verzweiflung nicht raus hörte.

„Wagner. Du hast den Typen am Montag aus dem Quidditchteam gekickt." sagte Dimitri. „Fernandez hat Harry spielen sehen und ihm sofort danach die Sucher Position gegeben." erklärte er in Krums Richtung.

„Das könnte tatsächlich sein." überlegte Krum. „Wagner war schon immer ein schlechter Verlierer. Ich traue es ihm allemal zu, dass er zu solchen Methoden greift."

„Oder Rosier" schlug Dimitri weiter vor.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es Rosier war. Klar, sie könnte solche Flüche von ihrem Vater gelernt haben aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es nicht Rosier war." sagte Harry schnell.

„Aber du hast sie Dienstag früh wieder alt aussehen lassen." erinnerte Dimitri ihn und Krum schaute zwischen den zwei Freunden hin und her.

Das hatte Harry fast schon wieder vergessen. Am Dienstag ist es zu einem erneuten Duell zwischen ihm und Rosier gekommen. Sie hatte Harry mit allem was sie konnte angegriffen, aber Harry konnte ihrem Angriff stand halten. Schließlich ergab sich für Harry die Möglichkeit in die Offensive zu gehen und er jagte Fluch um Fluch auf auf Rosier. In diesem Moment stellte Harry fest, dass ihre Schildfähigkeiten miserabel waren. Kein wunder also, dass sie immer sofort auf Angriff ging und ihrem Gegner keine Chance ließ, ihre Schwäche zu erkennen. Kam Rosier erstmal in die Defensive hatte sie große Probleme. Genau das nutzte Harry aus und duschte sie mit einem Strahl von Wasser. Sie war so perplex, dass Harry sie danach locker schockte und das Duell gewann.

Die Gerüchteküche auf Durmstrang war schnell und so kam es, dass die halbe Schule stunden nach dem Duell von Rosiers peinlicher Niederlage hörte. Harry selber wollte sich den Blicken und Getuschel seiner Mitschüler entziehen und erledigte seine Hausaufgaben auf seinem Zimmer. Als er schließlich runter zum Abendessen gehen wollte, wurde er von dem Fluch getroffen und er landete hier im Krankenflügel.

„Das war nur ein bisschen Wasser!" verteidigte Harry sich.

„Nur ein bisschen Wasser?" fragte Dimitri lachend und hielt sich den Bauch. „Sag das mal Rosier. Sie ist immer noch ein Mädchen Alter. Du hättest genau so gut eine Katze nass machen können. Die wäre genauso wild fauchend aus dem Raum geflitzt."

Harry hörte eindeutig Schadenfreude in der Stimme seines Freundes und Krum kicherte leise. Harry selber verdrehte die Augen. Konnte sich ein grinsen allerdings auch nicht verkneifen.

„Aber im ernst. Rosier war es nicht." sagte Harry noch einmal und nahm das Mädchen aus welchen Gründen auch immer in Schutz.

„Also Wagner?" fragte Dimitri.

„Kann sein" sagte Harry. „Aber um ehrlich zu sein, löst das nicht mein Problem. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es ein älterer Schüler war. Selbst wenn dieser mich nicht hinterrücks angegriffen hätte, wäre ich verloren sollte es zu einer weiteren Situation kommen. Ich kann zwar ein paar gute Flüche, aber älteren Schülern kann ich nicht das Wasser reichen." erklärte Harry. „Ich muss mehr trainieren und besser werden, damit so etwas kein zweites mal passiert."

„Ich will dich nicht runter ziehen Harry aber wir sind nun mal Erstklässler. Es wird Jahre dauern bis wir unschlagbar sind." sagte Dimitri vorsichtig.

„Hey, Makarow. Zieh den kleinen nicht runter. Mir sagen die Leute auch andauernd, dass ich kein Quidditch Star werde. Aber ich _weiß_ das ich das werde. Und genau deshalb gehe ich jeden Tag nach draußen und trainiere. Du musst selber an deine Träume glauben. Denn wenn du es nicht tust, arbeitest du nicht mit Leib und Seele an deinen Zielen. Dann scheiterst du" sagte Krum und sah Dimitri in die Augen.

Harry dachte an dem Moment als er fünf Jahre alt war und ihm das erste bisschen stablose Magie gelang. Damals hatte er auch ganz fest daran geglaubt. Heute konnte er die verschiedensten Sachen mühelos schweben lassen und er hatte es über die Weihnachtsferien geschafft, den Accio stablos zu meistern. Das alles waren Dinge, die man für unmöglich hält, aber Harry konnte es dennoch. Krum hatte schon irgendwie recht mit seiner kleinen Rede.

„Glaub immer an dich selber. Die anderen werden das nicht für dich tun Makarow. Wenn Potter glaubt, dass Training ihm hilft und er sich dadurch sicherer fühlt, dann solltest du ihn als Freund unterstützen." sagte Krum und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Nach einen kurzen Moment in dem er weiter in Dimitris Augen schaute drehte er sich zu Harry um. „Ich muss gehen. Wir sehen uns Harry, ich hoffe, du kommst schnell wieder auf die Beine."

„Danke Viktor." sagte Harry. „Auch für deinen Besuch"

„Gerne Harry" und damit verließ Viktor den Krankenflügel.

„Du hast einen lausigen Geschmack was Freunde angeht." sagte Dimitri ernst und schaute Harry in die Augen.

„Ganz offensichtlich." erwiderte Harry trocken und hob die Augenbrauen.

Daraufhin war es an Dimitri die Augen zu verdrehen. „Zu jeder Regel gibt es eine Ausnahme. Es ist offensichtlich, wer hier die Ausnahme ist." sagte er gespielt arrogant.

Harry lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke für das Buch und den Brief." sagte Harry.

* * *

Freitag nach dem Frühstück durfte Harry den Krankenflügel bereits wieder verlassen. Sein Magen fühlte sich zwar noch ein bisschen flau an, aber er hatte keine Schmerzen und konnte sich gut bewegen. Allerdings hatte er die strenge Auflage, heute und Samstag dem Unterricht fern zu bleiben.

Mit einer Ausnahme würde Harry sich daran halten. Er nahm sich fest vor, Schwertkampf zu besuchen. Auch wenn er nicht mitmachen konnte, so wollte er sich aber auf jeden Fall am Rand des Innenhofs setzten und den Unterricht beobachten.

Harry ging direkt vom Krankenflügel aus in die Bibliothek. Zuerst kümmerte er sich um die restlichen Hausaufgaben, die noch offen waren. Dimitri war so nett gewesen und hatte ihm am Vorabend eine Liste der neuen Aufgaben gegeben. Als er die erledigt hatte, ging Harry schnurstracks in die Abteilung der dunklen Künste.

Er fand ein Buch namens 'Flüche fluchen' von David D. Dorstfeld, dass sich noch einmal um die Basics der dunklen Magie und deren Abgrenzungen beschäftige. Harry lernte, dass man die dunkle Magie in vier Kategorien unterteilte. Die A Klasse beinhaltete fortgeschrittene Duellflüche. Wie den Impedimenta, Bombarda und Stupor. Diese Flüche konnte man meist mit mehreren Intentionen einsetzten.

Zur Klasse B zählten Flüche, die viel mächtiger waren und mehr Energie forderten. Der Secare den Harry gelernt hatte, war einer dieser Flüche. Vorher gab es den Diffindo, aber da der nicht in der Lage war die Haut aufzuschneiden, wurde der Secare erfunden. Secare schnitt einfach durch alles durch.

Klasse C wies fortgeschrittene dunkle Flüche auf, die hauptsächlich den Körper angriffen. Man konnte jemanden beispielsweise Krankheiten auf fluchen. Aber eben nicht nur die einfacheren wie Grippe, Magendarm oder eine einfache Erkältung, sondern auch schwerwiegendere wie Herzinfarkte, Schlaganfälle und Organschäden. Dann gab es eine weite Auswahl an Flüchen, die den Körper verletzten – einfache Schnittwunden, Knochenbrüche oder Abtrennungen der Gliedmaßen. Psychisch konnte man das Gehirn auf viele Arten und Weisen angreifen. Okklummentik und Legilimentik waren da nur kleine Randbemerkungen, denn es gab unendlich viele Zauber mit verheerenden Wirkungen. Harry lass über ein Spruch der es ermöglichte, den Effekt der Dementoren zu kopieren und unbegrenzt lange aufrecht zu halten. Nach außen hin zeigte das Opfer keine Anzeichen von Folter, sodass man beispielsweise jemand verfluchen konnte, der gerade zufällig neben einem saß.

Zu guter Letzt gab es die Kategorie D. Diese beinhaltete jede Form von Ritualen. Egal, ob sie andere schwächen sollen oder ob sie den eigenen Körper stärken sollen. Allerdings ging Harrys Buch nicht viel weiter auf dieses Thema ein.

Er saß Stunden in der Bibliothek und beschäftigte sich mit Flüchen aus den Klassen B und C. Er schrieb sich eine Liste von Flüchen, die er unbedingt lernen wollte und legte sich einen neuen Plan zurecht, der seine Zeit aufteilte. Er würde sich direkt nach Schulschluss mit Dimitri um seine Hausaufgaben kümmern. Danach würde er entweder in der Bibliothek verschwinden um neue Flüche nachzuschlagen oder auf die vierte gehen und die Flüche dort trainieren. Immerhin gab es dort spezielle Duell Räume mit Figuren, die er kurz und klein fluchen konnte.

„Also ist es wahr. Du bist raus aus dem Krankenflügel." kam eine Stimme von hinten und Harry drehte sich um.

Calypso Rosier stand mit den Händen an der Hüfte hinter ihm.

„Was willst du Rosier?" fragte Harry mit fester Stimme.

„Gar nichts. Ich bin nur zum lernen hier." erwiderte sie. „Was dagegen, wenn ich mich dazu setzte?" fragte sie und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Nein" antwortete Harry gedehnt und beobachtete, wie Rosier sich mit an den Tisch setzte. Sie hatte sich nach dem Unterricht umgezogen und trug jetzt ein schlichtes, schwarzes Kleid mit Strumpfhose. Um nicht zu frieren trug sie obenrum zusätzlich einen roten Cardigan aus Wolle. Ihre Haare fielen leicht gewellt über ihre Schultern. Einer der Strähnen, die sich schon bei der Willkommenszeremonie gelöst hatte, fiel ihr auch jetzt wieder ins Gesicht und rahmte ihr Gesicht ein.

„Hast du ein Problem mit mir oder warum starrst du so Potter?" fragte sie leicht genervt.

„Du bist hübsch." sagte Harry ehrlich noch ehe er sich bremsen konnte.

Rosier hob nur ihre rechte Augenbraue und schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob Harry das ernst meinte oder sie aufziehen wollte.

„Wie auch immer." sagte sie und wandte sich ihrem Buch zu. Harry versuchte zu erkennen, was sie laß aber Rosier legte das Buch auf den Tisch ab. Er gab auf und kehrte seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem eigenen Buch zu.

Komischerweise verfielen die zwei in ein angenehmes Schweigen. Sie konnten sich auf ihre Texte konzentrieren und ließen sich nicht von dem anderen stören. Harry schrieb gerade noch ein paar mehr Flüche zum lernen auf seine Liste als Rosier das Schweigen brach.

„Ein Angriff und du wirst zu einem paranoiden Wrack, dass sich sofort in die dunklen Künste flüchtet?" fragte sie in einem höhnischen Ton.

„Wie bitte? Das war kein einfacher Angriff! Derjenige hätte mich töten können. Was wäre gewesen, wenn keine anderen Schüler da gewesen wären?" fragte Harry zurück. Rosier hatte leicht reden. Sie führte sich auf wie die Prinzessin von Durmstrang und machte sich jetzt lustig über ihn?

„Es dauert etwas, bis alle Organe zerstört sind bei diesem Fluch.." sagte sie als wenn sie mit einem Kleinkind sprechen würde.

„Woher weißt du, mit welchem Fluch ich getroffen wurde?" fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Mein Vater." sagte sie mit einem Ton, als wäre das etwas offensichtliches gewesen.

„Jedenfalls waren die meisten Schüler beim Abendessen. Es war also nicht selbstverständlich, dass mich jemand so schnell gefunden hat." sagte Harry gereizt. „Wenn derjenige wenigstens so viel Eier gehabt hätte und mir dabei ins Gesicht geschaut hätte." fügte Harry ärgerlich hinzu.

„Und was genau würde das ändern?" fragte sie.

„Ich würde wissen, wer es war. Ich würde den Grund wissen und ich wüsste, vor wem ich mich in Acht nehmen müsste." sagte Harry sofort.

„Einfach, auf Durmstrang musst du dich vor jedem in Acht nehmen. Jeder hier hat seine eigenen Ziele im Kopf. Wenn dir jemand im Weg steht – egal ob es ein Freund ist oder nicht – wird dieser aus dem Weg geräumt. Mach dir da nichts vor Potter." erklärte sie mit höhnischer Stimme.

„Was ist dann daran falsch mich auf einen eventuellen Kampf mit Mitschülern vorzubereiten?" fragte Harry und deutete auf das Buch vor sich.

„Gar nichts, ich finde nur deine Gründe falsch. Du willst dich mit dunkler Magier _verteidigen,_ dass wird nicht funktionieren. Vielleicht gehst du lieber wieder zurück nach Hogwarts und lernst, wie man sich richtig gegen die bösen Sachen verteidigt." höhnte sie weiter.

„Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung. Du sagst, dass jeder hier eine potenzielle Gefahr ist. Also wird es wieder passieren, dass man mich angreift. Wenn ich dann wieder nur das blöde Opfer bin – oder derjenige, der sich nur verteidigt – dann verliere ich mein Gesicht. Ich muss in dieser Situation ein Statement setzten. Ich muss den anderen Schülern zeigen, dass ich kein leichtes Opfer bin. Erst dann werde ich meine Ruhe haben." erklärte Harry seine Meinung.

Rosier atmete langsam ein und schien über seine Worte nachzudenken. „Vielleicht habe ich dich wirklich falsch eingeschätzt Potter." sagte sie zögernd. „Wie kommt es, dass du so gut duellieren kannst? Ich weiß, dass du das nicht auf Hogwarts gelernt hast." fragte sie wirklich interessiert.

Irgendwas sagte Harry, dass Rosier gar nicht so schlimm war wie viele hier behaupteten. Aber konnte er ihr wirklich vertrauen? Und was war mit ihrem Vater. Wie viel würde Romulus Rosier von ihrem Gespräch erfahren?

„Wenn ich dir das beantworte, beantwortest du mir dann auch eine Frage?" fragte Harry sie.

Rosier schien kurz zu zögern „Was würdest du wissen wollen Potter?"

„Warum weiß niemand in England von dir? Dein Vater gilt als vermisst und es scheint, als würde euer Familienbesitz vor sich hin rotten und dass euer Name ausgestorben wäre." sagte Harry.

„Hmm. Eine gute Frage. Du antwortest zuerst Potter" sagte Rosier und schaute ihn auffordernd an.

„Ich habe schon früh angefangen zu lernen. Als ich dann meinen Zauberstab bekommen habe, war es ein Kinderspiel die Zaubersprüche zu meistern. Ich war gelangweilt auf Hogwarts. Schließlich konnte ich meinen Verteidigungsprofessor dazu überreden, mir etwas zu helfen. Er hat mir ein paar Flüche und Duell Strategien gezeigt. Den Rest habe ich mir selber beigebracht." erklärte Harry und hoffte, dass Rosier sich damit zufrieden geben würde.

„Ein Hogwarts Professor hat einem Erstklässler Duell Techniken beigebracht? Das hört sich nicht nach den üblichen Sachen an, die ich von Hogwarts höre." stellte sie fest.

„Naja, ich weiß nicht genau, warum Quirrel mir geholfen hat, aber er hat es getan." sagte Harry und ihm wurde zum ersten mal klar, dass er die Antwort wirklich nicht kannte..

„Aber jetzt bist du dran. Warum seid ihr hier?" fragte Harry.

Rosier ließ sich etwas Zeit und schien über die Frage nachzudenken. „Mein Vater war ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords." sagte sie schließlich und Harry war überrascht, dass sie das so offen zugab. Immerhin gab es keine stichhaltigen Beweise für Romulus Rosiers Schuld und Harrys Vater war der Chef der Auroren Zentrale. „Die Auroren kamen eines Tages in das Haus meines Onkels und wollten ihn und alle anwesenden verhaften. Es kam zu einem Kampf und meine Mutter starb in dem Gerangel. Mein Vater entschied daraufhin, mich ganz weit weg von diesem Konflikt aufzuziehen." sagte sie kurz und Harry spürte, das viel mehr hinter dieser Geschichte steckte als sie ihm gerade erzählte.

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er wuchs in dem Glauben auf, dass die Todesser die Bösen waren und die Auroren die Guten. Aber wenn er die Geschichte aus Rosiers Sicht sah, war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Harry sah die Szene plötzlich vor seinem innerem Auge. Calypso musste noch klein gewesen sein, denn sonst hätte man in England von ihrer Existenz gewusst. Sie war komplett unschuldig als eines Tages Auroren kamen und ihre Familie verhaften wollten. Irgendwas ging schief und ihre Mutter lag tot am Boden..

Plötzlich verstand Harry, warum die Situation in Großbritannien so hasserfüllt war. Auf beiden Seiten starben gut Leute – Mütter, Söhne, Eltern oder Kinder. Die Parteien konnte nicht mehr miteinander reden, weil alles zu stark verfahren war. Harrys eigene Eltern würden einen Anfall bekommen, wenn sie wüssten, in was für einem Umfeld Harry sich gerade befand. Dabei stand Calypso Rosier niemals auf einem Schlachtfeld.

Rosier brach erneut das schweigen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zusammen für die dunklen Künste lernen? Dafür helfe ich dir mit Kreation. Ich bin die Klassenbeste in dem Fach." schlug sie zögerlich vor.

„Wie stellst du dir das genau vor?" fragte Harry ehrlich interessiert.

„Einfach. Anscheinend können wir beide gut duellieren und damit könnten wir voneinander profitieren. Du versuchst gerade dich weiterzuentwickeln, weil du angegriffen wurdest. Ich versuche auf deinem Niveau zu bleiben und wieder an die Spitze zu kommen. Wenn wir zusammen lernen erreiche ich vielleicht irgendwann mein Ziel auf faire Weise und du kannst die Flüche _wirklich_ lernen. Denn die blöden Ritterfiguren auf der vierten springen nicht auf Seite oder attackieren zurück. Was bringt es dir, an diesen ollen Figuren zu lernen? Deine richtigen Gegner stehen auch nicht unbeweglich da." erklärte sie ihren Punkt und Harry stimmte ihr insgeheim zu. Nicht, dass er das jemals zugeben würde!

Er tat, als müsste er kurz darüber nachdenken und kopierte schließlich seine Liste. Er reichte Rosier die Kopie und sie schaute kurz darüber. „Montag nach dem Abendessen auf der vierten?" lud Harry sie ein.

Sie lächelte ihn schief an „Mach dich bereit Potter." sagte sie und hob leicht ihren Kopf.

„Für dich immer meine Liebste." grinste Harry ernst zurück in seiner besten Sirius Black Stimme.

Calypso verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. „Wie auch immer Potter." sagte sie und schaute Harry nachdenklich an. Sie deutete auf ihn und sagte „Gute Besserung."

Harry beobachtete wie sie schnell die Bibliothek verließ und beschloss, dass er selber jetzt Feierabend machen würde. Er packte alles zusammen und machte sich auf die Suche nach Dimitri.

* * *

Am Samstag morgen ging Harry zusammen mit Dimitri zu Schwertkampf. Als Professor Kiro sah, dass Harry zu seinem Unterricht erschien, kam er auf ihn zu. „Mr. Potter, Heilerin May ließ mich wissen, dass Sie heute noch nicht wieder teilnehmen sollen. Was tun Sie hier?" fragte er leicht säuerlich.

„Sir, ich wollte Ihnen meinem Aufsatz geben, denn Sie mir über Schulleiter Karkaroff haben zukommen lassen. Zudem habe ich ein weiteren Aufsatz verfasst über die Begriffe, die Sie mir letzte Woche genannt haben." erklärte Harry ruhig und reichte dem Professor die Papiere.

Dieser nahm sie entgegen und zog leicht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben Professor, dann würde ich heute gerne zusehen, damit ich nicht noch mehr verpasse." fragte Harry respektvoll.

Professor Kiro nickte langsam und deutete auf die Treppe, die zur Zeremonien Halle führte. „Setzten Sie sich dort hin. Mr. Makarow, Sie gehen bitte zu den anderen." antwortete er und Dimitri machte sich nach einem kurzen nicken in Harrys Richtung auf den Weg zu den anderen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen Mr Potter?" fragte Professor Kiro als Dimitri weg war.

„Heute fühle ich mich eigentlich schon wieder so wie immer. Gestern war der Magen immer noch etwas flau. Danke der nachfrage Professor." sagte Harry.

„Das ist gut. Ich war überrascht, dass wir Ihre Eltern nicht informieren sollten." sagte der Professor und sah Harry scharf an.

„Sie würden sich unnütz um mich sorgen. Heilerin May hat mich wieder zusammengeflickt und ich werde sie in Ruhe selber informieren, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin." log Harry mit aufrichtiger Stimme und Professor Kiro schien zufrieden.

„Gut. Verhalten Sie sich ruhig Mr. Potter. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie den Unterricht stören." sagte Professor Kiro schließlich und ging zu den wartenden Schülern. Harry selber drehte sich um und setzte sich auf die Treppe und schaute seinen Klassenkameraden zu. Er konnte es nicht abwarten, endlich selber gut in diesem Fach zu sein.

* * *

Ein lautes Klopfen riss Harry aus seinen Schlaf und er sah auf die Uhr. Es war halb fünf am Montag morgen und Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, wer so bekloppt war und um diese Uhrzeit an seiner Tür so einen Lärm veranstaltete. Fluchend strauchelte er aus seinem Bett und riss mit Boxershorts bekleidet sauer die Tür auf. Vor ihm stand ein breit grinsender Viktor Krum.

„Zeit für Frühsport!" sagte er mit fröhlicher Stimme und Harry stöhnte laut auf.

„Wenn du Träume hast Harry, dann musst du etwas dafür tun. Sie werden nicht einfach nur so wahr." sagte er. „Du möchtest gut im duellieren und in Schwertkampf werden? Dann brauchst du dafür Kondition. Deswegen werde ich dir ab jetzt helfen in Topform zu kommen. Denn ich als Quidditch Spieler brauche ebenfalls eine gute Kondition." erklärte er und Harry sah Viktor an, als wäre ihm ein weiterer Kopf gewachsen.

Viktor ließ sich davon nicht stören und warf ihm ein paar Klamotten zu. „Hier, zieh das an. Wenn du nicht in fünf Minuten vor mir stehst, reiße ich die Tür ein. Ich kenne Wege um das Passwort herum." drohte er und scheuchte Harry zurück in sein Zimmer.

Genau fünf Minuten später trat Harry in Jogginghose und langärmeligen Shirt vor Viktor der anscheinend keine Zeit verlieren wollte. „Komm Harry." sagte er und nahm Harrys Handgelenk um ihn hinter sich her zu schleifen.

Viktor führte Harry durch das menschenleere Schloss runter zum Haupteingang. Als Harry nach draußen kam, war er durch die Kälte auf einmal Hellwach. „Es ist viel zu kalt Viktor. Wir werden uns den Tod holen!" versuchte Harry zu protestieren.

„Unsinn. Wir werden uns warm laufen." sagte Viktor und joggte langsam Richtung Quidditchfeld los. Harry verdrehte hinter seinem Rücken die Augen und joggte langsam hinter ihm her. Am Quidditchfeld angekommen machte Viktor eine kurze Pause und wartete auf Harry.

„Normalerweise jogge ich morgens um die Insel. Das sind ca. 35 Kilometer. Aber ich glaube, ich würde dich mit dieser Strecke im Anfang überfordern, deswegen laufen wir außen um das Quidditchstadium herum." erklärte Viktor mit einem gruseligem Glimmern in den Augen.

„Na los." sagte er ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten und trieb Harry voran.

Harry verfluchte seinen Freund auf die verschiedensten Art und Weisen als er ihn um das Stadium jagte. Jedes mal, wenn Harry eine Pause machen wollte, kam Viktor von hinten an und schubste ihn weiter, damit er nicht stehen blieb.

Nach einer Stunde kontinuierlicher Folter durch Viktor lenkte dieser ein und sie liefen langsam zurück zum Schloss.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich davon halten soll." sagte Harry ehrlich und rieb sich seine schmerzenden Ellbogen.

„In spätestens zwei Monaten wirst du mich dafür lieben. Morgen früh aber wahrscheinlich erst einmal hassen." grinste Viktor zurück.

„Warum sollte ich dich morgen früh hassen?" fragte Harry ehrlich ratlos.

„Wirst du schon sehen." sagte Viktor und grinste erwartungsvoll.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du joggen gehst" stellte Harry fest als das Schloss in Sichtweite kam.

„Joggen hält dich fit und beweglich." erklärte Viktor. „Als Quidditchspieler brauche ich das. Die Leute denken immer, Quidditch spielen wäre einfach. Dass ich mich einfach ein oder zwei Stunden auf den Besen setzte und ein bisschen durch die Luft fliege. Sie sehen die harte Arbeit dahinter nicht. Ich trainiere jeden Tag stundenlang damit ich besser werde. Damit ich eine Chance auf die bulgarische Nationalmannschaft habe. Ich habe sogar Schulfächer wie Kräuterkunde und Geschichte dafür sausen lassen. Meine Eltern waren überhaupt nicht begeistert als sie die Eule vom Institut bekamen, die ihnen das mitgeteilt hatte. Aber ich weiß wofür ich kämpfe. Das ist mein Leben und ich muss es so leben, wie ich es für richtig halte. Und wenn ich dafür in Kauf nehmen muss, dass die anderen Schüler mich hassen, weil sie mich nicht verstehen, dann ist das nun mal so."

Harry hatte seinen Freund noch nie so lange reden hören. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Viktor sich gerade eine Menge von der Seele runter geredet hatte.

„Es ist manchmal nur schwer. Ich habe kaum Freunde, weil sie nicht verstehen, dass ich viel Zeit in Quidditch investiere. Und weil sie das nicht verstehen, denken sie gleich ich wäre dumm." fügte Viktor schnell hinzu.

„Ich bin ehrlich Viktor. Ich habe mir nie viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, was ein Profi Quidditchspieler alles können oder leisten muss. Das wird mir erst jetzt langsam klar, aber ich halte dich auch nicht für dumm. Eher im Gegenteil, du fokussierst dich auf andere Sachen. Und das ist überhaupt nicht schlimm. Das macht dich nun mal aus. Soll ich dir was sagen? Ich glaube an dich. Ich denke du wirst ein großartiger Quidditchspieler." sagte Harry seine ehrliche Meinung.

„Danke" sagte Viktor und lächelte Harry an, als er zuerst die Eingangshalle des Schlosses betrat. Gemeinsam gingen die zwei hoch auf die sechste. An Harrys Tür angekommen verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und Harry sah, dass Viktor dem Korridor weiter folgte.

Er selber ging in sein Zimmer und beeilte sich zu duschen. Als er nach einer halben Stunde fertig war, blickte er auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie mittlerweile halb sieben hatten. Nach Harrys Meinung eine gute Zeit, um frühstücken zu gehen.

Als er aus seiner Tür trat und sie hinter sich schloss zögerte Harry kurz, als er auf die verschlossene Tür seines besten Freundes schaute. Dimitri war ein überzeugter Langschläfer. Er nahm jede Sekunde Schlaf mit, die er bekam...

Harry konnte sich ein fieses grinsen nicht verkneifen und trat an die Tür seines Freundes heran. Wenn Harry leiden musste, dann musste Dimitri das auch. Also klopfte Harry sehr laut an der Tür seines Freundes und rief noch lauter. „Wir haben zehn Minuten vor Acht! Du hast verschlafen Dimitri. Mach hin oder Sorokin tötet dich!"

Aus dem Raum raus hörte Harry ein dumpfen Schlag und dann ein wildes Fluchen. Harry wusste, dass Dimitri gerade aus dem Bett gefallen ist und fing an zu lachen. Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg in die Zeremonien Halle zum Frühstück.

15 Minuten später kam Dimitri zu ihm und sah ihn mit einem bösen Blick an. „Das war _nicht_ lustig Potter." knurrte er und nahm sich ein Brötchen, während Harry laut anfing zu lachen.

* * *

Nach dem Abendessen machte Harry sich auf den Weg in die vierte. Calypso wartete am Treppenaufgang auf ihn und zusammen fanden sie einen verlassenen Duell Raum im Westflügel.

„Womit fangen wie an Potter?" fragte sie.

„Kreation? Dann können wir nach dem duellieren direkt gehen ohne uns erschöpft an den Tisch setzen zu müssen." erklärte Harry.

„Alles klar." erwiderte sie und sie setzten sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke des Raumes.

„Wie weit bist du schon in Kreation?" fragte Calypso.

„Ich denke ich kenne die Grundlagen. Ich weiß, dass es wichtig ist, die Bedeutungen vom Zauberstabholz, der Bewegung und die Sprache zu kennen. Das Holz ist kein Problem, dass kann ich. Die Sprache ist zwar schon schwieriger, aber ich denke, dass habe ich auch verstanden. Die Bewegungen machen mir Probleme. Ich verstehe nicht ganz, wie das mit den Winkeln und der Schnelligkeit zusammenhängt." erklärte Harry sein Problem.

Calypso fing an, ihm die einzelnen Faktoren der Winkel zu erklären, die er bei einer Zauberspruchbewegung ausführen konnte. Danach erklärte sie, warum die Schnelligkeit der Sprüche von Bedeutung ist. Harry musste zugeben, Calypso war wirklich gut. Sie hatte die Theorie nicht einfach nur auswendig gelernt, sie hatte die Grundlagen wirklich verstanden. Langsam hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass auch er Kreation vollends verstand. In diesem Fach brachte es nichts, wenn man nur einen Teil des Ganzen verstand. Denn die selbst kreierten Sprüche funktionierten nur dann, wenn das Zusammenspiel aller Komponenten stimmte.

Zwei Stunden saßen er und Calypso an Kreation ehe sie aufgaben und ihre Sachen einpackten.

„Sollen wir einfach duellieren für den Anfang oder willst du erstmal Flüche durchgehen?" fragte Harry.

„Duellieren. Ich kann selber lernen." sagte sie.

Also stellten sich Harry und Calypso in dem leeren Raum gegenüber und Harry zählte langsam von drei runter.

Unten angekommen, feuerte Calypso auch schon ihre ersten Flüche ab, sodass Harry nur noch sein Schild heraufbeschwören konnte _„Scutum!"_

Sein Schild hielt mühelos stand und Harry sah, das Calypso mit der Stirn runzelte, weil sie das Schild nicht zu kennen schien. Harry hatte bisher nicht gesehen, dass jemand aus seiner Klasse einen anderen Schildzauber als Protego verwendete, Calypso eingeschlossen.

Als Harry sah, dass Calypso ein sturen Blick aufgesetzt hatte, hielt er sein Schild aufrecht und ließ sie Fluch um Fluch darauf jagen, ohne dass sein Schild brach. Er sah, dass Calypso wütend wurde und sich langsam auspowerte. Dadurch wurde sie unkonzentrierter und Harry nutze ihr nächstes Zögern gnadenlos aus.

Er ließ sein Schild fallen und rief _„Impedimenta! Incendio!Levicorpus!"_

Calypso hatte Wahnsinns Reflexe. Harry hätte gedacht, dass er sie gehabt hätte, aber sie hechtete blitzschnell auf Seite, sodass die ersten zwei Flüche über sie hinweg gingen. Für den dritten beschwor sie ein Protego herauf, hinter dem sie sich versteckte.

Harry beschloss zu sehen, wie gut ihr Protego wirklich war und so jagte er selber einige Flüche darauf. Nach geschätzt vier Flüchen brach ihr Schild und sie sprang wieder bei Seite.

Im Springen schrie sie _„Impedimenta!"_ und Harry drehte sich schnell zur Seite und ließ den Fluch neben sich her fliegen. Allerdings gab das Calypso Zeit und sie jagte bereit die nächste Kette an Flüche auf ihn zu.

Harry rief _„Accio!"_ und der Tisch an dem die zwei vor Minuten noch saßen flog vor Harry und schütze ihn vor den herannahenden Flüchen. _„Bombarda"_ hörte er und sah, dass der Tisch vor ihm in mehrere kleine Holzsplitter zerbrach. Schnell hechtete er beiseite, um nicht von den Splittern getroffen zu werden.

Calypso, die nicht rechtzeitig sehen konnte in welche Richtung er sprang, wurde überrascht als Harry im Sprung wieder _„Levicorpus!"_ rief und hatte Mühe, ihr Schild schnell genug hoch zu bekommen. Harrys Fluch traf auf ihr Schild, welches nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr hoch schnellte und Calypso wurde durch die Wucht nach hinten geschleudert, als ihr Protego brach.

Schnell rief Harry _„Expelliamus!"_ und Calypsos Zauberstab flog wieder im hohen Bogen von ihr weg.

Sofort rappelte sie sich vom Boden auf und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Mein Zauberstab!" sagte sie in einem scharfen Ton und Harry reichte ihr den Stab.

„Was war das für ein Schild?" fragte sie in einem freundlicherem Ton.

„Das war ein Schild, dass es mit vielen dunklen Flüchen der Klasse C auf sich nehmen könnte." erklärte Harry. „Je mehr deiner Magie du für das Schild aufwendest, desto besser schützt es dich. Es gilt als dunkel." fügte Harry hinzu.

„Das stand aber nicht auf deiner Liste drauf" sagte sie langsam und schaute ihn an.

„Weil ich das Schild bereits konnte. Ich hatte die Liste in dem Moment für mich selber geschrieben." erwiderte Harry ruhig.

„Das Schild musst du mir beibringen." sagte sie und sah Harry an.

Also verbrachte Harry die nächsten zwei Stunden damit, Calypso das Schild beizubringen. Als sie es erfolgreich heraufbeschwören konnte, arbeiteten sie an der Stärke. Zum Schluss testete Harry ihr Schild, indem er wahllos Flüche darauf knallen ließ. Nichts funktionierte, das Schild hielt stand.

Schließlich beschlossen sie für heute aufzuhören und gingen gemeinsam hoch auf die sechste.

„Ich denke, ich habe mich wirklich in dich getäuscht Potter." sagte sie gespielt nachdenklich als sie bei den Treppen auf der sechsten stehen blieben.

„Und du bist nicht so schlimm, wie die anderen hier behaupten." erwiderte Harry im selben Ton und grinste sie schräg an.

Calypso verdrehte die Augen und wirkte genervt. „Als ob es mich interessiert, was die anderen hier von mir halten. Die sind doch eh alle nur eifersüchtig." sagte sie.

„Wieso denkst du, dass die anderen eifersüchtig sind?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Wegen meinem Vater. Viele denken, dass er mich im Unterricht bevorzugt. Außerdem versteht er sich gut mit Schulleiter Karkaroff, deshalb glauben viele, dass ich Vergünstigungen bekomme. Dass ich mir hier mehr erlauben könnte. Aber so ist das nicht. Sie verstehen nicht, dass mein Druck viel höher ist als ihrer. Wenn ich was falsch mache, bekommt mein Vater es sofort mit, nicht so wie bei euch. Eure Eltern werden doch nur in Notfällen eingeschaltet." erklärte sie leicht entzürnt.

„So habe ich das noch gar nicht gesehen." sagte Harry und dachte über Calypsos Standpunkt nach. Harry selber war auf Hogwarts froh gewesen, Professor Quirrel zu haben, weil er nicht mit seinem Eltern bekannt war. Zu den Freunden seiner Eltern war Harry erst zum Schluss gegangen um sich Hilfe zu holen, weil er wusste, dass seine Eltern früher oder später alles erfahren würden.

„Keiner der Schüler denkt hier nach. Sie halten sich lieber von mir fern." sagte sie etwas bitter und Harry sah, dass Calypso das mehr verletzte als sie zugeben wollte.

„Dann sind die anderen deiner Zeit auch nicht Wert." sagte Harry.

„Waren die anderen Schüler auf Hogwarts deiner Zeit auch nicht Wert?" fragte sie plötzlich und Harry spürte, dass die Frage tiefer ging.

„Hogwarts war keine schöne Zeit." gestand Harry. „Ich weiß wie es sich anfühlt, nicht akzeptiert zu werden. Ich weiß, dass es einen auffrisst und man es nicht von selber ändern kann, weil man keine Gefühle oder Freunde kaufen kann. Umso mehr sind deine wirklichen Freunde am Ende wert." sagte Harry ehrlich. Nach einem kurzen zögern hielt Harry ihr seine Hand hin.

„Harry Potter" sagte er.

Sie lächelte leicht und wirkte leicht verletzlich. „Calypso Rosier." erwiderte Calypso und sie schüttelten die Hände.

„Ich glaube wir haben morgen den ganzen Tag zusammen Unterricht." sagte Harry galant und verbeugte sich wie ein Gentleman.

Calypso verdrehte die Augen. „Ich mache dich fertig in Dunkler Magie" sagte sie gespielt herausfordernd.

Harry hob gespielt die Augenbrauen und grinste sie frech an. „Nein, das tust du nicht." sagte er und drehte sich um. Über die Schulter rief er ihr noch ein „Bis morgen" zu und ging in den Westflügel, während Calypso im Ostflügel verschwand.

„Harry!" hörte er sie noch rufen und drehte um.

Als er wieder bei den Treppen ankam, sah er einen Strahl von Wasser auf ihn zu schnellen und ehe er sich versah, war Harry klitschnass.

„Den habe ich dir noch geschuldet." sagte Calypso und grinste ihn frech an.


	11. Das erste Jahr Teil 4

**Teil 4**

Harry war so sehr mit dem Schulstoff und seinen Freunden beschäftigt, dass er kaum merkte wie die Wochen ins Land strichen. Seine abendlichen Treffen mit Calypso wurden zur Tradition. Irgendwie hat sich zwischen ihnen eine Freundschaft entwickelt, von der weder Dimitri noch Viktor begeistert waren.

„ _Rosier_ Harry. _Rosier!_ " sagte Dimitri einen Nachmittag zu ihm als sie zusammen Schach auf der vierten spielten.

„Sie ist okay." versuchte Harry seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

„Reden wir über das selbe Mädchen? Der Tochter von Professor Rosier?" fragte Dimitri ungläubig.

„Genau von dem Mädchen sprechen wir Dimitri. Sie ist gar nicht so schlimm wie du glaubst. Du musst sie einfach nur besser kennenlernen." versuchte Harry es weiter.

„Ich weiß nicht Harry.." sagte Dimitri und schüttelte den Kopf, das Schachbrett vollends vergessen.

„Ihr müsst ja nicht die besten Freunde werden. Ich würde mich schon freuen, wenn du sie als meine Freundin akzeptierst. Ich habe so viel gelernt in den letzten Wochen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das so schnell ohne Calypso geschafft hätte." sagte Harry und dachte an den Stapel Hausaufgaben auf seinem Schreibtisch. Vergangenen Abend hatte er es geschafft, die gesamten Hausaufgaben für Kreation nachzuholen.

„Ich sag es ja, du hast einen miesen Geschmack, was Freunde angeht." sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon eine Idee, wie ihr das mit dem Krieg regeln wollt?" fragte er und setzte einen Springer vor.

Harry seufzte kurz auf. Sein Freund musste natürlich den einen, unsicheren Punkt ansprechen. „Keine Ahnung. Ich denke, ich werde meinen Eltern erst einmal nichts von ihr erzählen. Ihr Vater bekommt es natürlich mit, aber damit muss Calypso umgehen." erklärte Harry und scheuchte mit einem Bauern Dimitris Springer vom Feld.

„Vertraust du ihr denn wirklich?" fragte Dimitri weiter.

„Calypso und ich standen nie selber auf einem Schlachtfeld. Wir haben nie den Zauberstab erhoben und Partei bezogen. Daher ja, ich vertraue ihr. Wenn ich eines Tages damit auf die Schnauze falle, dann ist das nun mal so. Aber jetzt gerade vertraue ich ihr." sagte Harry und sah seinen Freund an.

„Okay.." sagte Dimitri langsam. „Ich denke, ich kann versuchen mich zu benehmen, wenn sie dabei ist. Aber vergiss nicht, auch wenn sie noch nicht auf einem Schlachtfeld stand, eine Meinung kann sie sich schon gebildet haben."

„Ich weiß." seufzte Harry. „Trotzdem danke."

„Dank mir nicht zu früh. Schachmatt." lachte er.

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag verließ Harry sein Zimmer um fünf Uhr morgens. Vor seiner Zimmertür wartete Viktor auf ihn und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Die nächste kleine Tradition in Harrys leben. Mittlerweile gingen er und Viktor jeden morgen zusammen joggen.

„Alles klar?" fragte Harry, denn sein Freund sah heute grummeliger aus als sonst.

„Ja.. Du weißt schon, dass wir nächste Woche Sonntag gegeneinander spielen?" fragte er.

Harry grinse. „Hat der zukünftige Quidditch Star etwa angst, gegen einen Erstklässler anzutreten?" fragte er scheinheilig.

Harry hatte sich nach seinem ersten Quidditch Spiel als Chimäras Sucher einen Namen gemacht. Er hatte den Sucher der Salazars in Grund und Boden gespielt. Nachdem der alte Sucher der Chimäras schlechte Stimmung gegen Harry gemacht hatte, sah sich Harry dazu gezwungen, so gut wie noch nie zu spielen. Also hatte er vorab Quidditch Strategien studiert und unter anderem den Wronski Bluff gefunden. Man täuschte an, den Schnatz gesehen zu haben und hoffte darauf, dass der gegnerische Sucher blind folgt. Dann musste man nur noch so fliegen, dass der andere Sucher entweder ungebremst in den Boden flog oder gegen einen der Zuschauerstände.

Harry hatte diesen Bluff in Perfektion ausgeführt und der gegnerische Sucher musste bewusstlos in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden. Danach war es für Harry ein leichtes abzuwarten bis seine Mannschaft genügend Punkte hatte und erst dann fing er den Schnatz.

Mit diesem Spiel waren bei seinen Mitschülern alle zweifel ausgelöscht, dass er den Platz im Team nicht verdiente. Einige hatten sogar die Hoffnung, dass Harry Viktor besiegen würde und damit die Siegessträhne von Pollux endlich beenden würde. Harry selber hatte da allerdings große Zweifel.

Viktor verdrehte die Augen und trat aus der Eingangstür nach draußen. Es lag zwar kein Schnee mehr, aber es war trotzdem noch kalt auf der Insel. Es wehte ein leichter Wind und am Horizont, sah man ein helles Orange, dass den baldigen Sonnenaufgang signalisierte.

„Es ist nur so, dass ich dir nichts schlechtes will Harry." versuchte Viktor sich zu erklären.

„Ich weiß." seufzte Harry. „Lass uns beide einfach fair und sauber Spielen. Dann können wir beide mit intakter Würde vom Feld gehen. Es steht eh außer Frage wer gewinnt." sagte Harry und sah Viktor aufmerksam an.

Sein Freund hatte sich über die Jahre eine fiese Gewohnheit angelegt. Die anderen Schüler nahmen ihn nicht wirklich ernst. Deshalb rächte er sich an den anderen Suchern, indem er sie möglichst hart vom Feld scheuchte. Der Wronski Bluff von Harry wäre ein solche Methode gewesen. Es kam aber auch schon vor, dass Viktor mit voller Absicht in die anderen Spieler flog und sie so in den Krankenflügel beförderte. Deshalb bevorzugten die Teams ältere Sucher, damit sie eine Chance gegen Viktor hatten.

Fernandez war mit Harry als Sucher ein Risiko eingegangen. Seine körperliche Unzulänglichkeit gegen Viktor anzukommen, gegen Harrys schierem Talent. Allerdings schien sich Fernandez' Risikofreude auszuzahlen, denn Chimära hatte bisher die Spiele gegen Salazar und Merlin dank Harry gewonnen. Jetzt fieberten alle dem Spiel gegen Pollux entgegen, um zu sehen, wie Viktor mit ihm als Freund umgehen würde und wer das Spiel schlussendlich gewann.

„Du siehst dich selber nicht im richtigen Licht Harry. Du bist viel besser als du denkst, du hast ein helles Köpfchen und handelst intuitiv richtig. Ich denke, dass du gute Chancen hast, das Spiel zu gewinnen. Es muss sich nur eine gute Möglichkeit für dich ergeben. Zum Beispiel wenn wir weiter auseinander sind, du den Schnatz siehst und viel näher dran bist als ich. Dann würde ich ganz schön ins Schwitzen kommen. Normalerweise fange ich dann an, den anderen Sucher ein bisschen zu attackieren, aber mit dir kann ich das nicht machen." erklärte Viktor und Harry war gerührt, wie viel sein Freund von ihm hielt.

„Ich bin gut Viktor, dass weiß ich. Aber du bist phänomenal. Selbst wenn ich den Schnatz eher sehe und besser positioniert bin, dann hast du immer noch mehr Erfahrung als ich. Lass uns wirklich fair bleiben. Dann können wir einander immer noch in die Augen sehen nach dem Spiel." sagte Harry und schubste Viktor leicht an, damit sie anfingen zu joggen.

Mittlerweile hatte Harry eine gute Kondition und war in der Lage, mit Viktor einmal um die ganze Insel herum zu laufen. Das Schloss selber befand sich im Norden der kleinen Insel, im Westen lag das Quidditchfeld und war stets die erste Station auf ihrer Joggingtour. Danach liefen sie Richtung Süden und Harry war beim ersten mal begeistert gewesen, einen enorm großen Strand zu sehen. Viktor hatte ihm erzählt, dass man in den Sommermonaten dort gut schwimmen konnte. Vorausgesetzt, man kam früher aus den Ferien zurück. Im Osten der Insel war die Ebene höher und sie liefen über Felsen und Geröll ehe sie wieder am Schloss ankamen. Dort streckten und dehnten sie noch etwas ihre Muskeln, bis sie zum duschen in ihren Zimmern verschwanden.

„Triffst du dich nachher wieder mit deiner kleinen Kratzbürste?" fragte Viktor während sie am Strand vorbei joggten.

Harry musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen, dass auf seinen Lippen erscheinen wollte und entschied sich dazu, Viktor einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Viktor war genau so wenig begeistert gewesen wie Dimitri über seine Freundschaft mit Calypso. Drei Tage später stand Harry hilflos zwischen Viktor und Calypso die sich zum ersten mal richtig begegneten und miteinander sprachen. Calypso war mit ihrer hochnäsigen Art auf Viktors Füße getreten und Viktor hat sich das nicht gefallen lassen. Die beiden stritten und Harry versuchte erfolglos zu schlichten. Seit dieser Auseinandersetzung traf Harry sich erstmal alleine mit Calypso in den Abendstunden zum lernen und hörte sich ihre Seitenhiebe über Viktor an.

Viktor hingegen akzeptierte Harrys Freundschaft mit ihr, wollte aber erstmal nicht übermäßig viel mit ihr in Verbindung kommen. Aber Harry konnte sehen, dass Viktor Calypso im großen und ganzen mochte. Es würde zwar einige Jahre dauern bis die zwei normal miteinander umgehen konnten, aber das reichte Harry aus. Bis dahin hoffte Harry inständig, dass Calypso niemals von Viktor Spitznamen für sie erfuhr.

* * *

„Was hältst du davon St. Petersburg zu besuchen?" fragte Dimitri ihn nachdem die zwei den Innenhof verließen und auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern waren um die Schwerter weg zu bringen.

Harry sah seinen Freund verwundert an. „Meinst du im Sommer?" fragte Harry nach und überlegte, wie er das seinen Eltern beibringen sollte.

„Quatsch. Ich meine kommenden Samstag vor dem Quidditchspiel gegen Pollux. Wir fragen einfach Kiro und Juric, ob wir für ein paar Stunden die Schule verlassen können." erklärte Dimitri und Harry erinnerte sich an das, was Schulleiter Karkaroff ihm erzählt hatte. Er hatte schon wieder vergessen, dass sie die Schule verlassen konnten wen sie wollten.

„Weißt du wie das abläuft? Also, wie wir nach St. Petersburg kommen sollen?" fragte Harry.

„Im Professorenflügel sind mehrere Kamine mit denen man reisen kann. Normalerweise benutzt man die, es sei denn du willst in das kleine Dorf vor dem diese Insel liegt. Aber das Dorf soll langweilig sein." sagte Dimitri als sie auf der fünften ankamen.

„Okay. Klingt auf jeden Fall interessant. Ich war noch nie außerhalb von Großbritannien. Durmstrang ausgeschlossen." gestand Harry und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Schnell stellte er sein Schwert in einer Ecke des Zimmers ab und ging wieder in den Flur, wo Dimitri schon auf ihn wartete.

„St. Petersburg ist genial. Egal ob magisch oder nicht. Aber wenn du in die magische Einkaufsstraße willst, musst du auf den Katharinas Walk. Das ist die größte Einkaufsstraße der gesamten magischen Welt. Nicht einmal Amerika kann mit seinen winzigen Gassen mithalten." fing Dimitri an zu schwärmen als sie runter in die Zeremonien Halle gingen. „Gregorowitsch der Zauberstabmacher hat einen Laden dort. Du bekommst essen aus sämtlichen Ecken der Welt frisch zubereitet, ich glaube es gibt dort keine Zutaten die du nicht für Tränke bekommst, ein bekannter Designer nach dem anderen hat sein Laden an dem Walk. Und dann gibt es noch so viel mehr, als ich dir jetzt erzählt habe. Künstler stehen zwischen den Läden und machen Musik, einige Verkäufer haben kurzfristige Stände in einem bestimmten Bereich. Mit denen kannst du dann um Preise verhandeln. Der Walk hat einfach eine ganz eigene Ausstrahlung die man einmal im Leben erlebt haben muss."

Harry war nicht oft mit seinen Eltern in Einkaufsstraßen gegangen, weil man durch Voldemort nie wusste, ob man sicher war oder nicht. Seine Mutter hatte ihm einmal gesagt, dass die Winkelgasse zu ihrer Schulzeit noch sehr viel voller gewesen war als zu Harrys – Verständlich in Harrys Augen, aber dennoch schade. Bisher hatte er auch nie das Gefühl gehabt, etwas zu vermissen. Aber als er das leuchten in Dimitris Augen sah, dachte er zum ersten mal, etwas verpasst zu haben.

„Bin dabei." sagte Harry und die beiden machten Pläne, nach dem Abendessen in den Professorenflügel zu gehen und um Erlaubnis für den Ausflug zu fragen.

* * *

„ _Scutum!"_ rief Harry und eine Salve an Flüchen krachte auf sein Schild. Als Harry bemerkte, dass Calypso kurz zögerte, ließ er das Schild fallen und griff selber an. _„Confringo!"_

Calypso kannte diese Strategie von ihm mittlerweile und war bereit. Weil das Schild diesem Spruch nicht standhalten würde, hechtete sie beiseite und reif beim springen _„Fractura!"_

Harry schritt beiseite und der Knochenbrechfluch flog haarscharf an ihm vorbei. _„Duro!"_ rief Harry und deutete, in der Hoffnung dass sie zu Stein wurden, auf Calypsos Schuhe. Leider war Calypso zu schnell und zog ihre Beine weg. Beim aufstehen rief sie _„Serpensortia"_ und eine lange Würgeschlange erschien aus ihrem Zauberstab.

Die Schlange machte sich langsam auf den Weg zu Harry. _„Evanesco!" „Incendio"_ die Schlange verschwand mit dem ersten Zauber und der zweite traf Calypso mitten auf der Brust.

Ihr Oberteil fing Feuer und Harry beeilte sich, Calypso zu entwaffnen und das Feuer wieder zu löschen.

Genervt verdrehte Calypso ihre Augen. „Langsam nervt es, dass du immer gewinnst." sagte sie und klang alles andere als begeistert.

„Beim duellieren kommt es eben auf Ideen und Reflexe an. Beides Punkte, in denen du nicht sonderlich gut bist." grinste Harry sie frech an.

Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und ging rüber zu dem Tisch im Raum. „Ich denke, dass du jetzt in Kreation so weit aufgeschlossen bist. Willst du trotzdem dafür weiter üben?" fragte sie geschäftsmäßig.

„Nein. Ich denke ab jetzt komme ich alleine zurecht. Trotzdem danke für deine Hilfe." sagte Harry und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch. Dank Calypso war Harry jetzt in der Lage, mühelos in Kreation zu folgen. Er hatte sogar schon seinen ersten Zauber kreiert. Es war eine Abwandlung vom Lumos. Anstatt ein einfaches weißes Licht zu erzeugen, konnte Harry nun sämtliche Farben heraufbeschwören, die er wollte.

Der Trick lag komischerweise in der Bewegung und nicht in der Formel. Harry hatte lange Zeit geglaubt, er müsse die Formel abändern und beispielsweise das lateinische Wort für Rot mit dran hängen. Aber das war nicht der Fall. Den Lumos schnipste man meist einfach so dahin, deswegen war er immer grellend weiß. Wenn man aber einen Kreis im Uhrzeigersinn in die Luft malte während man die Formel sprach, dann bekam man ein gelbes Licht. Zeichnete man den Kreis gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, so bekam man ein violettes Licht.

Bunte Lichter waren für den Anfang zwar nichts besonderes, aber Harry hatte schon viele geniale Ideen für Zaubersprüche. Jetzt musste er nur die richtigen Kniffe finden, damit er seine Ideen umsetzten konnte. Aber Harry war zuversichtlich, dass ihm das mit ein bisschen Zeit gelingen würde. In der Zwischenzeit schrieb er alles in seinem kleinen Notizbuch auf, dass er stets bei sich trug.

'Apropos Notizbuch' dachte Harry. „Hast du schon eine Idee für Projekte?" fragte er Calypso und wechselte das Thema.

„Noch nicht hundertprozentig. Ich weiß, die Zeit wird knapp aber ich möchte einfach alles in Verbindung bringen. Bis jetzt hatte ich noch keine springende Idee mit der mir das gelingt." gestand sie. „Hast du eine Idee?" fragte sie ernsthaft interessiert.

„Ja. Meine Idee verbindet zwar auch nicht alles, aber ich bin einigermaßen zufrieden. Ich lasse mir selber einfach Luft nach oben, sodass ich mich nächstes Jahr verbessern kann." sagte er augenzwinkernd. „Ich werde mein Notizbuch zu meinem Projekt machen." sagte Harry und zeigte auf sein Buch.

Calypso zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihn schräg an. „Erklär."

„Naja, ich möchte mein Notizbuch so bearbeiten, dass bestimmte Zauber schon integriert sind. Zum Beispiel, wenn ich das Buch zweimal mit dem Finger an tippe, dass es dann unsichtbar wird. In diesem Moment übe ich ja kein Zauber aus, deshalb muss ich vorher schon die Zauber auf das Buch legen, damit das funktioniert." versuchte Harry zu erklären.

„Du willst also ein magisches Artefakt erschaffen?" fragte Calypso erstaunt. „Das ist verdammt kompliziert. Normalerweise lernen wir so etwas erst ab der fünften. Weil wir damit die Eigenschaft des Gegenstandes verändern." stellte sie fest.

„Ich weiß, aber ich denke, dass ich das schaffen kann. Eigentlich sind solche Zauber genauso wie die Flüche die wir lernen. Nur dass man sich bei einem permanenten Zauber einmal richtig anstrengen muss, damit er korrekt auf dem Gegenstand wirkt. Danach hat man keine Arbeit mehr damit. Außerdem verändere ich nicht die Eigenschaft des Notizbuches. Es ist nicht Möglich, die Eigenschaft eines Gegenstandes zu verwandeln, dass habe ich schon während meiner ersten Stunde in Verwandlung erklärt. Die Eigenschaft eines Notizbuches ist es, Dinge darin zu notieren. Diese Eigenschaft wird das Buch am Ende auch noch haben. Ich _schütze_ es gewissermaßen durch zusätzliche Zauber." sagte Harry und blätterte ein bisschen durch das Notizbuch.

„Aber fügst du nicht neue Eigenschaften hinzu? Wie zum Beispiel feuerfest zu sein?" fragte Calypso

„Nein. Wie gesagt, die Eigenschaft bleibt. Die zusätzlichen Zauber die ich integriere schützen das Buch lediglich. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, zweifele ich schon lange an der Theorie, dass man die Eigenschaft eines Gegenstands nicht ändern kann." sagte Harry und dachte an die Karte der Rumtreiber. Sie hatten ein Stück Pergament verwandelt. Ein Pergament hatte die Eigenschaft, dass darauf geschrieben wird – und das hatten sie ja auch. Aber dann hatten sie die Karte verwandelt und geschützt und nun war es nicht mehr Möglich, sie zu ändern. Und damit war die Eigenschaft, auf dem Papier zu schreiben futsch. Aber diesen Gedanken behielt Harry für sich selber. Er würde noch früh genug anfangen und ein bisschen mit Verwandlungen herum experimentieren.

„Wie willst du die Fächer einbeziehen? Klar, unsichtbar ist Zauberkunst, aber das ist nur ein Fach." fragte Calypso weiter.

„Wie du schon sagtest, es soll unsichtbar sein. Dann möchte ich, dass ich es mit einem einfachen tippen in ein Armband verwandeln kann. Das Armband soll die Eigenschaft haben, feuerfest und fluchsicher zu sein. Das heißt, dass Notizbuch muss diese Eigenschaften auch in seinem normalen Zustand aufweisen. Damit hätte ich drei Fächer verbunden, ich denke, dass reicht für das erste Jahr." erklärte Harry.

„Hmm. Eigentlich ganz gut. Ich denke die Rauendahl wird am meisten davon begeistert sein, dass du dein Notizbuches in ein Artefakt verwandelst." sagte Calypso ehrlich.

„Okay. Und was hältst du von meiner Idee?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ich bin perfektionistisch. Wie gesagt, ich suche nach etwas, dass wirklich alles verbindet. Deshalb wäre mir das ehrlich gesagt etwas wenig. Aber es ist keine schlechte Idee. Im Gegenteil, ich finde die Idee gut. Du kannst später viel mit deinem Projekt anfangen. Nicht so wie andere Schüler, die ihre Projekte nach der Benotung wegschmeißen. Vielleicht kannst du ja noch ein paar andere Zauber auf das Buch legen?" sagte Calypso.

„Vielleicht fällt mir ja wirklich noch was ein." sagte Harry. „Weißt du, auf Kreation und Projekte hatte ich mich am meisten gefreut, als ich hier her gewechselt habe. Die Idee von Projekte finde ich mittlerweile nicht mehr so gut. Oder ich habe einfach noch die falschen Ideen." gestand Harry.

„Wir sind zwar gut, aber wir haben noch keinen Überblick über die Magie im allgemeinen. Also die Zusammenhänge. Dass heißt, unsere Projekte jetzt sind eher schlecht oder einfach. Das wird sich geben wenn wir älter sind." sagte Calypso und Harry hoffte, dass sie recht hatte. Denn zur Zeit hatte er das Gefühl, dass Projekte eher eine Last war. Zwischen seinem Unterricht, den Hausaufgaben, dem Quidditch Training, den zusätzlichen Duellierstunden mit Calypso und Schwertkampfstunden mit Dimitri, war Projekte etwas, für das er sich zwingen musste etwas zu tun und für das er wertvolle Zeit von den anderen Dingen streichen musste.

* * *

 _Hey Harry,_

 _danke für deinen letzten Brief. Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut. Irgendwie war der Geburtstag langweilig ohne dich und Nico. Aber Mum und Sarah haben mir und Marlene eine gigantische Torte gebacken. Gefeiert haben wir dann im Grimmauld Platz. Sogar Opa Albus und Minnie sind gekommen. Aber leider konnten sie Nico nicht mitbringen. Hast du in letzter Zeit mal was von unserem Bruder gehört? Ich habe in der ganzen Zeit nämlich nur einen Brief von ihm bekommen! Und den auch nur, weil ich Geburtstag hatte..._

 _Wo wir schon mal bei Briefen sind, hast du auch mal was von Jamie gehört? Irgendwie ist er komisch geworden. Marlene meint, er wäre nur beleidigt und würde sich schon wieder einkriegen, aber ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Ich glaube er vermisst dich und Nico._

 _Sirius und Dad sind in letzter Zeit auch nicht so oft da. Dad kommt spät abends wieder nach Hause, wenn ich schon schlafe. An einigen Tagen ist er dann sogar am nächsten Morgen schon wieder weg, sodass ich ihn gar nicht sehe..._

 _Ich mache mir sorgen um Mum und Dad. Eines Nachts bin ich wach geworden, weil die zwei sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer angeschrien haben. Am nächsten morgen hat Mum so getan, als wäre nichts passiert und Dad war schon auf der Arbeit. Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, aber ich glaube Mum ist sauer, dass Dad nicht mehr so oft da ist. Ich kann es gar nicht mehr abwarten, wenn du und Nico in zwei Monaten wieder zu Hause seid. Dann ist hoffentlich wieder alles so wie früher._

 _Aber genug von mir. Wie geht es dir? Hast du schon eine Idee für dein Projekt? In deinem letzten Brief hast du geschrieben, dass du dir noch unsicher wärst. Wie geht es deinen Freunden Viktor und Dimitri? Ich habe übrigens Mum und Dad nach spioniert nach deinem letzten Brief nach Hause. Sie sorgen sich, dass du schon wieder keine Freunde gefunden hast, weil Viktor schon so alt ist. Sie haben angst, dass du nicht mit Kindern in deinem Alter zurecht kommst._

 _Wenn du mich fragst eine dumme Angst. Dein Freund Dimitri ist ja auch in deinem Alter._

 _Dad war übrigens schwer begeistert von deinen Siegen in der Quidditchmannschaft zu hören! Er sagt, dass das Talent alleine von ihm käme._

 _Ich vermisse dich und hoffe, dass die zwei Monate schnell umgehen und du bald wieder zu Hause bist._

 _Tiara_

Harry lass den Brief von seiner Schwester und sah schon alleine an der Länge des Briefs, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Normalerweise kritzelte sie immer kurze Briefe und überließ Harry das schreiben in seinen Antworten.

Um Nico machte Harry sich nicht wirklich sorgen. Sein Bruder hatte die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne einer Fruchtfliege. Seine Geschwister waren aus den Augen und damit auch aus dem Sinn. Wenn sie sich in zwei Monaten in Godrics Hollow trafen, dann waren sie wieder da, wo sie aufgehört hatten und Harry würde alles erfahren, was er auf Hogwarts verpasst hatte.

Zu Jamie konnte Harry von hier aus nichts sagen. Aber wirklich viel hatte er mit seinem Cousin nicht geschrieben, seit er auf Durmstrang war. Harry beschloss, ihm nach seiner Antwort für Tiara auch einen Brief zu schreiben.

Seine Schwester war trotz ihrer wilden Art ein feinfühliges Mädchen. Er hoffte, dass sie nicht nur einen kleinen Streit ihrer Eltern falsch interpretiert hatte und zu Hause alles in Ordnung war.

 _Hey Tiara,_

 _tut mir leid, aber ich habe nicht wirklich viel von Nico gehört in letzter Zeit. Aber du kennst ihn ja, er wird voll und ganz damit Beschäftigt sein, einen Krieg gegen die Weasley Zwillinge zu führen. Haben Mum und Dad schon viele Briefe wegen ihm nach Hause bekommen?_

 _Mit Jamie hatte ich auch nicht wirklich viel Kontakt. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er ein bisschen geknickt war, dass Nico und ich zur Schule sind. Aber das erste Jahr hat er jetzt rum und die anderen beiden werden auch schnell verstreichen, bis er mit Nico nach Hogwarts kann. Trotzdem werde ich versuchen mit ihm zu reden. Mach dir keinen Kopf um ihn, okay?_

 _Ist zu Hause wirklich alles in Ordnung? Vielleicht haben Mum und Dad das mal gebraucht, dass sie sich gegenseitig anschreien. Viel schlimmer wäre es, wenn sie gar nicht mehr miteinander Sprechen. Ich werde im Sommer mal einen Blick auf die beiden werfen und schauen, ob mir etwas auffällt._

 _Durmstrang ist immer noch klasse. Nächsten Samstag habe ich komplett mit Dimitri verplant. Wir wollen den ganzen Tag an unseren Projekten arbeiten. Mittlerweile weiß ich auch, was ich machen möchte. Ich werde mein Notizbuch bearbeiten, sodass darauf spezielle Zauber liegen und man sie nicht immer wieder neu sprechen muss. Zum Beispiel, dass das Buch unsichtbar wird. Es wird mich bestimmt einige Stunden in der Bibliothek kosten, um die richtigen Zauber zu finden aber das ist mir egal._

 _Am Sonntag ist mein Spiel gegen Viktor. Ich glaube er ist mehr aufgeregt als ich. Dabei muss er sich meiner Meinung nach keine Sorgen machen. Er ist bei weitem der bessere Spieler. Wie gesagt, er ist gerade damit beschäftigt, sich eine professionelle Karriere aufzubauen. Und meiner Meinung nach wird er das auch schaffen._

 _In Schwertkampf habe ich richtig gute Fortschritte gemacht. Ich bin jetzt nach Dimitri der Klassenbeste der Jungen. Mittlerweile geht es auch richtig zur Sache und wir dürfen gegeneinander antreten. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum Hogwarts das nicht unterrichtet. Die Hogwartsgründer selber waren erfahrene Kämpfer._

 _Egal, warte ab bis du mich das nächste mal siehst. Ich habe mich ganz schön verändert. Ich sage nur, das Training mit Viktor, Dimitri und Schwertkampf hat Früchte getragen. In ein paar Wochen veranstaltet Durmstrang den nächsten Duellierwettbewerb, ich wette, dass ich auch da eine gute Figur machen werde._

 _Wir sehen uns kleine Schwester ;-)_

 _Harry_

Harry hatte wieder viel mehr geschrieben als er wollte und schüttelte den Kopf als er den Brief versiegelte. Danach machte er sich daran, den Brief für Jamie zu schreiben.

 _Hey Jamie,_

 _wir haben lange nichts mehr voneinander gehört. Wie geht es dir? Kommst du klar mit unseren kleinen Schwestern?_

 _Durmstrang hält mich ganz schön auf Trab. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es mitbekommen hast, aber ich spiele jetzt in einer Quidditchmannschaft und Sonntag muss ich gegen einen meiner Freunde antreten._

 _Ansonsten vertreibe ich hier sehr viel Zeit in der Bibliothek oder ich laufe auf dem Schlossgelände rum. Mein Freund Dimitri hat mich in letzter Zeit viel im Schwertkampf trainiert._

 _Lass bitte was von dir hören. Spätestens in den Ferien sehen wir uns._

 _Harry_

Zufrieden versiegelte Harry auch diesen Brief und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei um die Briefe weg zu schicken. Gerade als er bei den Treppen auf der sechsten ankam und nach unten gehen wollte, kam Calypso aus dem Ostflügel.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Zwei Briefe abschicken." erwiderte Harry und zeigte ihr die Briefe.

„Du musst dir unbedingt eine Eule zulegen Harry. Welches Kind wird heute noch ohne Eule zur Schule geschickt?" fragte Calypso.

„Mum und Dad haben mich und Nico auch gar nicht ohne Eule geschickt. Aber Spider ist bei Nico geblieben." erklärte Harry.

„Spider? Ihr seid bekloppt" sagte sie und schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf.

„Das war Nicos Idee." sagte Harry sofort. „Sein bester Freund hat angst vor Spinnen, deshalb der Name." lachte Harry.

„Jungs" sagte sie nur und drehte sich wieder Richtung Ostflügel. „Wenn du willst, kannst du dir Morgana leihen _._ " bot sie an und ging in den Korridor, der zu den Mädchen Zimmer führte.

Nach kurzem zögern folgte Harry ihr und schließlich kamen sie vor einer Tür stehen, auf der der Name Rosier stand. Calypso öffnete die Tür und Harry trat nach ihr ein.

„Das ist voll unfair! Eure Zimmer sind viel größer als unsere." sagte Harry und blieb verdutzt in der Tür stehen.

Calypso fing an zu lachen und schubste ihn weiter rein um die Tür hinter ihm zu schließen.

„Unsinn. Unsere Räume sind nicht größer. Mein Vater hat lediglich Expansionssprüche gesprochen, damit mein Zimmer größer ist als die der anderen." erklärte Calypso.

„Ah ja.. Und du schimpfst darüber, dass die anderen Schüler denken, du würdest Vergünstigungen bekommen. Ist klar." sagte Harry trocken und sah sich in dem Zimmer um.

Wenn er schätzen müsste, dann würde er behaupten, dass das Zimmer drei mal so groß war wie sein eigenes. Vor dem Fenster war eine große Ecke mit Couch, Sesseln und Tisch. Auf der linken Seite stand ein riesiges Bücherregal und daneben ein Schreibtisch. Ein Bett fehlte komplett und Harry stellte überrascht fest, dass auf der rechten Seite des Zimmers eine Tür abging.

„Abgetrenntes Schlafzimmer?" fragte er im selben Ton wie vorher.

„Denkst du ich schlafe in dem Bett, wo sich vielleicht andere Leute drauf gesetzt haben, weil wir uns in meinem Zimmer getroffen haben? Dafür ist die Couch da." sagte sie und streckte leicht ihre Nase hoch.

„Oh sorry Calypso. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so viele Freunde hast." sagte er sarkastisch und merkte sofort an ihrem Gesicht, dass er was falsches gesagt hatte. „Entschuldigung Calypso, so war das nicht gemeint." entschuldigte er sich noch bevor sie was sagen konnte.

Kurz herrschte ein peinliches Schweigen zwischen ihnen und Calypso ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Kurz darauf kam sie mit einer kleinen braunen Eule wieder.

„Das ist Morgana." sagte sie und streckte ihren Arm aus, damit Harry ihr die Briefe an das ausgestreckte Bein binden konnte.

Als er fertig war, sagte er der Eule wo sie hin fliegen sollte und Calypso ließ sie aus ihrem Fenster fliegen.

„Ich dachte wir könnten noch ein bisschen an unseren Projekten arbeiten?" fragte sie.

„Gern." erwiderte Harry. „Willst du hier bleiben oder sollen wir uns in der Bibliothek treffen?" fragte er.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, können wir auch gerne hier bleiben." sagte sie und sah Harry an.

„Okay. Ich bin in zehn Minuten wieder da. Meine Sachen liegen in meinem Zimmer." sagte er und ging in Richtung Tür. „Außerdem müssen wir noch darüber reden, wie dein Vater das hier geschafft hat. Ich will auch ein größeres Zimmer." sagte Harry und Calypso grinste ihn frech mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Vergiss es Potter. Das ist mein Vorteil"

* * *

Am Samstag machten sich Harry und Dimitri direkt nach dem Schwertkampf Unterricht auf den Weg zum Professorenflügel um nach St. Petersburg zu flohen. In der Eingangshalle trafen sie auf Viktor, der bereits auf sie wartete. Harry hatte am vorherigen Abend Viktor gefragt, ob er sich anschließen möchte.

„Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, aber ich war noch nie auf der Katharinas Walk einkaufen." sagte Viktor als Harry und Dimitri auf ihn zu liefen.

„Wirklich noch nicht?" fragte Dimitri überrascht. „Dein Vater ist doch der Leiter der bulgarischen Strafverfolgung. Da hätte ich gedacht, dass ihr weit rum gekommen seid in der Welt." erklärte Dimitri sich.

„Mein Vater bevorzugt es, alleine zu reisen. Er ist sehr konservativ und vertritt die Meinung, dass wir ihn ablenken würden. Mir hat das aber auch immer gepasst. So konnte ich wenigstens für Quidditch trainieren." sagte Viktor und Harry sah, wie Dimitri kurz die Augen verdrehte.

Jetzt wo die zwei durch Harry Zeit miteinander verbrachten, näherten sie sich immer weiter einander an. Dimitri hielt Viktors exzessives Training für sinnlos, kommentiere das aber nicht mehr und respektierte Viktors Entscheidungen.

„Mach dir nichts draus Viktor. Ich war auch noch nicht dort." sagte Harry und sie machten sich zu dritt auf den Weg zum Professorenflügel.

„Ich habe übrigens gerade Professor Kiro an mir vorbei gehen sehen und habe ihn gefragt, ob er was dagegen hat wenn ich euch begleite. Er sagt, dass er mit Professor Juric darüber gesprochen hat und dass wir bis spätestens 20 Uhr wieder da sein sollen." sagte Viktor.

„Bis dahin sind wir locker wieder da." sagte Dimitri.

„Denke ich auch. Immerhin müssen Harry und ich früh ins Bett, damit wir für das Spiel morgen fit sind." sagte Viktor und Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen während Dimitri laut lachte.

Am Professorenflügel angekommen klopften sie an und Professor Perez öffnete ihnen die Tür.

„Professor Perez" sagte Harry respektvoll. „Wir haben die Erlaubnis von den Professoren Kiro und Juric das Schloss zu verlassen und würden gerne zu den Kaminen."

„In Ordnung." sagte sie und ließ sie durch die Tür. „Die fünfte Tür auf der rechten Seite. Flohpulver findet ihr neben den Kaminen." sagte sie und ließ die drei alleine.

„Na dann los." sagte Dimitri und ging voran zu dem Kaminen. „Am besten flohen wir ganz an den Anfang. Ihr müsst lediglich 'Katharinas Walk West' sagen." erklärte er und nahm eine handvoll Flohpulver. „Katharinas Walk West!"

Die grünen Flammen loderten auf und Dimitri verschwand im Kamin. „Alter vor Schönheit Viktor." sagte Harry und sein Freund boxte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Als ob der Wischmop auf deinem Kopf in irgendeiner Weise attraktiv ist. Katharinas Walk West!" sagte Viktor und verschwand noch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte.

Harry selber nahm eine handvoll Flohpulver und trat in den Kamin. „Katharinas Walk West!"

Sofort sprießen die grünen Flammen an ihm hoch und Harry drehte sich wild im Kreis. Vor seinen Augen sah er schnell wechselnde Farben und Formen die andere Kaminausgänge waren. Normalerweise war man schon nach wenigen Momenten an seinen Ziel aber da Harry ins Ausland flohte dauerte es etwas länger. Schließlich spürte er, dass er sich langsamer drehte und dann war die Reise plötzlich vorbei.

Harry passte seinen ersten Schritt genau ab und trat elegant aus dem Kamin. Zum Glück hatte er nicht wie Nico und Tiara das Talent ihrer Mutter geerbt, die noch nach über 20 Jahren in der magischen Welt aus dem Kamin strauchelte.

Er war in einer riesigen rechteckigen Halle raus gekommen an der ein Kamin neben dem anderen in der Wand eingelassen war. An den langen Wänden waren die mindestens 80 Kamine verteilt und vor einer der kurzen Wände, standen Tische an denen Leute arbeiteten. Gegenüber der Tische waren die Ausgangstüren, die wahrscheinlich auf den Walk führten.

Es herrschte reges Treiben in der Halle. Menschen liefen kreuz und quer durcheinander und rempelten sich gegenseitig an. Man hörte kleine Kinder schreien und Eltern die nahe der Verzweiflung schienen und mit ihren Kindern stritten.

Harry bemerkte, wie der Kamin hinter ihm kurz orange Aufleuchtete und dem Personal in der Nähe signalisierte, dass er Steuern zahlen musste. Flohreisen waren generell kostenfrei. Aber sobald man mittels Flohpulver in ein anderes Land reiste, musste man darauf Steuern zahlen.

Er machte sich langsam auf den Weg zum Personal und hielt Ausschau nach Viktor und Dimitri. Schließlich sah er Dimitri am Ende einer Schlange und ging zu ihm. Kurz nach ihm, kam Viktor dazu.

„Das sind mehr oder weniger Einweg Kamine. Auf der Seite wo wir raus gekommen sind, kann man nur 'Einreisen' wenn wir später wieder zur Schule wollen, müssen wir die rechte Seite nehmen." erklärte er.

„Nicht verkehrt. So verhindert man, dass der Kamin besetzt ist, wenn man ankommt." stellte Harry fest und sah sich weiter um. „Am besten bezahlen wir jetzt schon beide Steuern. Dann müssen wir uns nachher nicht noch mal anstellen." schlug er vor.

„Würde ich auch sagen." sagte Viktor.

Nach circa zehn Minuten kamen sie vorne am Schalter an und standen einem ungepflegtem Russen gegenüber. „Wir haben je zwei Auslandsreisen zu versteuern." erklärte Dimitri.

„Das macht dann je vier Galleonen." sagte der Mann und schnell bezahlten die drei Jungen. Sie bekamen ein spezielles Pulver, dass sie später mit dem Flohpulver mischen mussten. Das würde dem Personal signalisieren, dass die Steuern bezahlt waren.

„Dann kann es ja jetzt endlich los gehen." sagte Dimitri und lief voran zum Ausgang.

Als Harry nach draußen Schritt, kam er aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Der Katharinas Walk müsste seiner Meinung nach in Katharinas Kai umbenannt werden. Links von ihm erstrecke sich ein mindestens 15 Meter breiter Fluss über dem hin und wieder Brücken führten. Sie selber würden über den Kai schlendern und hatten zu ihrer rechten zahlreiche Geschäfte.

„Wahnsinn" sagte Viktor und pfiff anerkennend. Harry nickte zustimmend.

Der Walk war voll. Überall schlenderten Familien von Geschäft zu Geschäft. Vor den kleineren Cafés saßen Pärchen und tranken Kaffee oder aßen Eis. Es wehte ein leichter und frischer Wind vom Wasser rüber und der Walk wirkte offen und freundlich. Die Menschen hier waren glücklich und nahmen sich Zeit.

„Was ist das für ein Fluss?" fragte Harry seinen Freund als sie langsam los schlenderten.

„Das ist die Fontanka. Sie ist circa 75 Kilometer lang. Aber der Walk erstreckt sich nur über circa 8 Kilometer. 16 Kilometer wenn du am Ende über die Albert Bridge gehst und auf der anderen Seite wieder zurück kommst. Dort befinden sich auch Geschäfte." erklärte Dimitri.

„Albert Bridge? Das hört sich schrecklich britisch an." stellte Viktor fest.

„Eine Honorierung an meine Urgroßmutter." sagte Dimitri mit einem schiefen grinsen. „Sie kam aus Großbritannien und lernte meinen Urgroßvater – den späteren Zaubereiminister von Russland – auf Durmstrang kennen. Sie verließ ihre Heimat und kam hier her um an seiner Seite zu leben. Mein Urgroßvater ließ die Brücke bauen und sie benannten sie nach ihrem früh verstorbenen Vater Albert." erklärte er.

„Ich hatte schon fast vergessen, dass eure Familie eine Art Monarchie ist." sagte Harry und Dimitri zuckte mit den Achseln.

Sie schlenderten langsam an einem Zoogeschäft vorbei, dass dafür warb, jedes Tier zu verkaufen, dass man sich wünscht. Ein Stück weiter kamen Läden für Roben und Ballkleider. Sie liefen an mehreren Cafés vorbei, Schmuckgeschäften, Apotheken für Zaubertrank Zutaten, mehreren Buchläden und sogar einem Scherzartikel laden. Als sie an einen Quidditch Geschäft vorbei kamen, überredete Viktor sie, kurz rein zu schauen.

Flug durch die Gezeiten bot alles, was das Quidditch Herz begehrte und noch viel mehr. An der Wand waren Halter angebracht, die die Besen zur Schau stellten. Harry sah den Nimbus 2000 und direkt darüber einen leeren Halter, der bereits Platz für den neuen Nimbus 2001 bot. Aber nicht nur die Firma Nimbus war vertreten, Harry sah alte Shooting Stars, Silberfeile, Kometen und Sauberwischers in den Halterungen.

Auf Regalen im Verkaufsraum standen verschiedene Besenreinigungssets. Es gab sogar Limitierte Sets von Profi Vereinen. Harry sah ein Set von Nicos lieblings Quidditchteam, den Holyhead Harpies und beschloss, das Set für seinen Geburtstag zu kaufen. Das Set war in einer aufwendig gestalteten Truhe. Auf dem aufklappbaren Deckel hatten die sieben Spieler zusammen mit ihrem Trainer der Saison 1980/81 unterschrieben.

„Was gefunden?" fragte Dimitri als er langsam zu Harry rüber kam.

„Für meinen Bruder." sagte Harry und zeigte ihm das Set.

„Ist unser Profi schon fertig oder müssen wir den raus schleifen?" fragte Dimitri und sah sich suchend um.

„Eindeutig raus schleifen." erwiderte Harry lachend und sah auf die Uhr.

Zusammen schafften sie es Viktor aus dem Geschäft raus zu bekommen und sie schlenderten weiter.

„Wir müssen noch in einen der Schmuckläden." sagte Viktor. „Ich brauche noch ein Geschenk für meine Mutter." erklärte er.

Also gingen sie in ein Schmuckgeschäft und während Viktor sich beraten ließ, liefen Harry und Dimitri zusammen an den Ausstellkästen vorbei. Irgendwann fiel Harry ein zierliches Bettelarmband auf, dass er seiner Schwester nachträglich zum Geburtstag schenken würde. Harry besaß ein Geldbeutel, der direkt mit seinem Verließ bei Gringotts verbunden war. Auf diese Weise konnte Harry sein monatliches Taschengeld von 10 Galleonen ausgeben. Über die letzten Monate hatte sich ein kleines Vermögen angesammelt, da er auf Hogwarts nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, Geld auszugeben.

Viktor fand eine einfache Halskette für seine Mutter und dann verließen sie auch dieses Geschäft. Wieder draußen auf der Straße stellten sie fest, dass es bereits anfing zu dämmern.

„Wir haben noch zwei Stunden." sagte Harry nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.

„Wollt ihr noch die andere Kielseite sehen? Dort sind etwas andere Geschäfte. Auf dieser Seite würdet ihr zum Beispiel niemals Basiliskengift kaufen können, da drüben schon. Dort kann man einfach alles kaufen." sagte Dimitri.

„Brauchst du etwas von dort?" fragte Viktor ihn.

„Ne, nicht wirklich." sagte Dimitri.

„Gut, dann würde ich vorschlagen, besuchen wir die andere Seite ein anderes mal. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir was trinken gehen? Auf dem Weg hier hin habe ich eine Bar gesehen" fragte Viktor und deutete in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Bin dabei." stimmte Harry Viktors Vorschlag zu und die drei Jungen drehten um.

Auf dem Weg zur Bar kamen sie an Gregorowitschs Zauberstabladen vorbei. Harry musste ihn beim ersten mal übersehen haben und schaute sich den Laden etwas genauer an. Das Schaufenster wurde von einem Baum ausgefüllt, der dafür sorgte, dass die Kunden im Laden etwas Privatsphäre hatten. Durch ein Schild am Stamm wusste Harry, dass es sich um einen Elderbaum handelte. Irgendwas an diesem Laden zog Harry an.

„Was hast du für einen Zauberstab Harry?" fragte Viktor ihn neugierig.

„Einen von Ollivanders. Weißeiche, 13 Zoll mit einer Phönix Feder." sagte Harry.

„Ich habe meinen Zauberstab vor Jahren hier gekauft. Gregorowitsch macht einfach weltweit die besten. Weißbuche und Drachenherzfaser, 14 Zoll" sagte Viktor.

„Sollen wir mal rein gehen?" fragte Dimitri.

„Wir haben doch schon alle einen Zauberstab." sagte Viktor und Harry schaute immer noch in den Laden. Irgendwas da drin rief nach ihm. Er spürte wie seine Magie durch seinen Körper rauschte, so wie sie das seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte.

„Lasst uns einfach mal rein gehen." sagte Harry und Viktor sah ihn schräg an.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht ist ja hier ein besserer Zauberstab für mich." sagte Harry obwohl er sich das nicht vorstellen konnte. Die Vorstellung seinen Weißeichen Stab abzugeben war unerträglich. Aber Harry wollte ihn ja auch gar nicht abgeben oder einen neuen Zauberstab erwerben, er wollte lediglich schauen, was ihn in den Laden zog.

Als die drei eintraten, kündigte ein Glocke an der Tür ihre Ankunft an. Die Luft war magisch, Harry hatte Probleme beim atmen und spürte ein leichtes kitzeln auf seiner Haut. Er sah Dimitri und Viktor an, die unbeeindruckt im Raum standen und sich umschauten. In diesem Moment kam Gregorowitsch auf die Verkaufsfläche und sah die drei an.

„Wie kann ich euch helfen?" fragte er höflich, mit einem strengen Unterton. Sie alle waren offensichtlich schon alt genug, dass sie einen Zauberstab besaßen und hatten somit seiner Meinung nach nichts in seinem Geschäft verloren.

„Ähm.. Wir wollten uns nur mal umschauen?" fragte Harry unsicher.

„Du kommst mir nicht bekannt vor. Du musst bei einem anderen Zauberstabmacher deinen Zauberstab erworben haben." stellte Gregorowitsch fest und sah Harry durchdringlich an.

„Ich war bei Mr. Ollivanders." erklärte Harry schnell und Gregorowitsch nickte leicht.

„Ein durchaus talentierter Mann. Aber leider hat er sich durch die Politik seines Landes verleiten lassen, schwache Zauberstäbe zu kreieren. Obwohl, schwach ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck. Aber er könnte bessere Zauberstäbe kreieren, wenn er sich an andere Hölzer oder Kerne versuchen würde. Soweit ich weiß, stellt er keine Elderzauberstäbe mehr her, weil seine Regierung sie als schwarz magische Gegenstände kategorisiert." sinnierte Gregorowitsch. „Willst du mal einen von meinen ausprobieren?" fragte er.

Schaden konnte es in Harrys Meinung nicht. „Gerne"

Gregorowitsch schaute Harry eine ganze Weile lang an danach. Er kam sich schon fast als ein überaus hässliches Insekt vor und war froh, als Gregorowitsch die Stille durchbrach.

„Ist dir kalt Junge oder warum hast du eine Gänsehaut?" fragte er und Harry war überrascht, dass der Zauberer seine Gänsehaut bemerkt hatte.

„Nein, dieser Laden strahlt nur eine menge an Magie aus." gestand Harry und sah, wie sich Dimitri und Viktor ratlos anschauen. Gregorowitsch hingegen lächelte triumphal und drehte sich um. Er holte aus einen der Regale zwei Zauberstäbe heraus und hielt sie Harry hin.

Harry schauderte und griff vorsichtig nach dem rechten Zauberstab. Kaum hatte er ihn berührt, wurde der Griff warm und die Magie im Raum spielte verrückt. Er spürte wie seine eigene Magie aus seinem Körper zu entweichen schien und prallte auf die Magie um den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Aber anstatt sich zu bekämpfen, vermischte sich die Magie und wuchs zusammen. Harrys Atem wurde flach und er sah sich im Raum um.

Dimitri und Viktor sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. Gregorowitsch lächelte leicht.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, du nimmst ihn mit. Elderholz, 13 Zoll, Basiliskenhorn. 25 Galleonen bekomme ich dafür." sagte Gregorowitsch.

Eigentlich wollte Harry keinen zweiten Zauberstab, einer war völlig ausreichend. Aber Harry konnte genau so gut sein Arm oder ein Bein hier lassen. Der Zauberstab hatte ihn ausgesucht und Harry konnte sich nicht mehr von ihm trennen.

Schließlich kramte Harry sein Geld aus und bezahlte seinen Zauberstab. Danach verließen die drei den Laden und gingen direkt in die Bar die Viktor gesehen hatte. Harry grübelte wortlos vor sich hin während Dimitri und Viktor sich unterhielten. Erst als sie an einen Tisch in der Bar saßen und Viktor ihnen drei Butterbier bestellt hatte, kam Harry wieder in der Realität an.

„Was willst du mit zwei Zauberstäben?" fragte Dimitri ihn.

„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung. Aber irgendwas werde ich mir einfallen lassen." erwiderte Harry. „Irgendwie konnte ich ihn nicht da lassen. Der Stab hat mich ausgesucht." sagte er und Harry klang in seinen eigenen Ohren hohl.

Viktor fing an zu lachen und sagte „So sehe ich auch immer aus, kurz bevor die Leute mich für Verrückt erklären."

Dimitri verdreht nur die Augen „Du _bist_ verrückt."

„Ich bin fokussiert. Da ist ein unterschied." sagte Viktor. „Apropos fokussiert Harry. Ich möchte dass wir beide morgen so gut spielen wie wir können. Wir nehmen keine Rücksicht aufeinander okay?" sagte Viktor und Harry sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wenn du das willst Viktor. Aber denk bitte daran, ich war dein erster richtiger Freund. Wenn du mich auf dem Feld tötest, verlierst du mich auch abseits." sagte Harry gespielt dramatisch.

„Unsinn. Ich glaube nur einfach, dass du durch deinen Einfallsreichtum ein gefährlicher Gegner sein kannst. Aus gefährlichen Gegnern lernt man, also möchte ich, dass du so gut spielst wie du kannst. Wir können beide aus dieser Begegnung lernen." erklärte Viktor.

„Okay. Dann hoffe ich mal auf einen kurzen Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel. Dimitri, wenn ich da bin, würde ich gerne Bücher über Expansionszauber haben." sagte Harry und schaute von einem Freund zum anderen.

„Warum Expansionssprüche? Die lernen wir erst später." sagte Dimitri verwundert.

„Habt ihr mal Calypsos Zimmer gesehen?" fragte Harry ernsthaft und erntete zwei dunkle Blicke.

„Als ob ich da freiwillig einen Schritt rein treten würde." sagte Dimitri und Viktor nickte zustimmend.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ernsthaft Jungs. Ihr Zimmer ist fast drei mal so groß wie unsere." erklärte Harry. „Ihr Vater hat ihn magisch expandiert. Ich will auch ein größeres Zimmer."

„Also wenn das einer von uns schafft, dann du." sagte Viktor. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen mein Zimmer dann auch zu vergrößern?"

„Erstmal muss ich herausfinden wie genau das funktioniert.. Aber dann klar, warum nicht." antwortete Harry und die Kellnerin kam mit ihrem Butterbier.

* * *

„Ich will, dass ihr heute alles gebt. Wir haben es beinahe geschafft, Pollux den Pokal abzunehmen. Wir müssen nur noch dieses eine Spiel gewinnen. Liam, Anton, ihr konzentriert euch auf Krum. Versucht ihn auszuschalten, dann haben wir den Sieg sicher." sagte Alarico Fernandez zu seinem Team. „Markus, Julia, wir drei werden auf Tempo spielen und so viele Tore wie Möglich in kurzer Zeit schießen. Die Jäger von Pollux sind, wenn überhaupt, durchschnittlich. Wenn wir einen ordentlichen Vorsprung haben, dann kann Krum den Schnatz erst einmal nicht fangen. Mary, ein paar Quaffel werden dir durch die Finger gehen, lass dich davon nicht unterkriegen. Ich weiß, dass ist unsere Chance. Harry, versuche Krum ins Boxhorn zu jagen und fang diesen verfluchten Schnatz bevor er es tut."

„Verstanden" erwiderte Harry. Sie alle schlugen ihre Hände zusammen und schritten dann als Team auf das Spielfeld. Die Ränge waren voll. Ein Großteil der Menge schien für Chimära zu sein, denn als sie kamen wurden die Rufe lauter.

Kurz nach ihnen kamen Pollux auf das Feld und Harrys Augen fanden Viktors. Sie sahen sich kurz an und nickten mit ihrem Köpfen.

Ihr Professor für Geschichte übernahm in diesem Spiel die Rolle als Schiedsrichter und so stellten sich Fernandez und Viktor um Professor Balkken.

„Ich will ein faires Spiel verstanden?" fragte Professor Balkken streng und sah beide Kapitäne durchdringlich an.

Viktor und Fernandez gaben sich die Hand und damit stiegen alle Spieler auf und flogen auf ihre Positionen. Harry hörte den Startpfiff und sah, dass Markus Raid am schnellsten war und sich den Quaffel holte.

Harry flog höher und beobachtete mit einem Auge die Jäger unter sich und mit dem anderen Auge Viktor, der auch höher stieg und sich voll und ganz auf Harry konzentrierte.

Unter ihnen gelang Raid mit Fernandez' Hilfe das erste Tor und es stand 10 zu 0 für Chimära. Um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen, drehte Harry weite Kreise um das Spielfeld und bemerkte, dass Viktor ihm zu folgen schien. Wollte Viktor ihm was damit sagen?

Harry beschloss, Viktor zu testen und ging in einen steilen Sturzflug, als hätte er etwas gesehen. Viktor jedoch blieb oben und Harry brach sein Sturzflug ab.

Viktor zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als wolle er fragen, ob das alles war. Währenddessen ging das Spiel unter ihnen weiter. Mary Torres gelang eine Glanzparade und John Miles, der Jäger der Pollux, musste sich geschlagen geben. Fernandez bekam den Quaffel und dartete wie wild auf die gegnerischen Ringe zu. Piotr Nowak, einer von Pollux Treibern jagte ihm ein Klatscher hinter her, dem Fernandez mit Leichtigkeit auswich.

In diesem Moment sah Harry, dass Viktor blitzartig die Richtung wechselte und zielstrebig weg flog. Harry konnte nicht erkennen, wo er den Schnatz gesehen haben will, flog aber dennoch hinter ihm her. Als Harry näher an Viktor dran war, änderte er plötzlich die Richtung und sie flogen leicht abgesenkt auf einen der Zuschauerstände zu. Jetzt war Harry sich sicher, dass Viktor ihn aufs Korn nahm und brach die Verfolgung ab.

Harry hörte das Publikum entrüstet aufschreien und suchte nach dem Grund. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass einige dachten, er würde Viktor den Sieg schenken, dabei war der Schnatz noch gar nicht gefunden. Viktor hatte nämlich auch angehalten und sah Harry frech an.

„Yermalov macht das Tor! 40 zu 10 für Chimära." rief der Kommentator und das Publikum jubelte.

Eine halbe Stunde lang passierte nicht viel zwischen Viktor und Harry. Sie flogen weit über dem Spiel und versuchten den Überblick zu behalten. Harrys Team konnte sich inzwischen ein guten Vorsprung erarbeiten. Fernandez hatte recht behalten, die Jäger von Pollux schienen unkoordiniert. Oft spielten sie den Quaffel ab ohne dass ein anderer Jäger bereit stand um ihn aufzunehmen.

Yermalov, Raid und Fernandez nutzen das gnadenlos aus und so stand es mittlerweile 110 zu 30 für Chimära, 70 Punkte bis Viktor in den Zugzwang kam. Harry hatte bereits bemerkt, dass Viktor ernsthafter nach dem Schnatz suchte.

Also entschied Harry sich dazu, Psychospielchen mit Viktor zu spielen um ihn weiter unter Druck zu setzten. Er drehte sich leicht ab und flog langsam von Viktor weg, als wolle er sich unbemerkt weg schleichen.

Harry wartete bis zu dem Moment, in dem Viktor bemerkte, dass Harry sich unauffällig davon machen wollte und brach dann in einen Sprint aus. Viktor machte sich sofort auf und folgte Harry, der nun höher in die Luft flog. Um Viktor zu verwirren, wechselte Harry schlagartig die Richtung und flog noch schneller. Viktor folgte ihm noch immer und Harry wechselte wieder die Richtung. Dann bemerkte er, wie Viktor hinter ihm langsamer wurde. Er hatte die Finte bemerkt und Harry bremste scharf. Er schwebte auf dem Fleck und sah Viktor mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

Sein Freund wirkte genervt. Zurecht, Harry hatte ihn immerhin in den letzten fünf Minuten erfolgreich abgelenkt. Viktor musste nun von neuem anfangen nach dem Schnatz zu suchen, denn er konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr sicher sein, wo der Schnatz nicht ist. Ein Sucher sucht das Spielfeld systematisch ab – Zumindest wenn er ein Profi ist. Viktor suchte systematisch und schloss so Bereiche aus in denen er den Schnatz nicht gesehen hatte. Da Harry ihn abgelenkt hatte, konnte der Schnatz in ein bereits 'durchsuchten Bereich' gelangt sein. Deshalb musste Viktor wieder neu anfangen.

„Tooooor Chimära! 140 zu 30 für Chimära." sagte der Kommentator und Viktors Zeit lief weiter runter. Noch 4 Tore und Harry würde Viktor gegenüber im Vorteil sein.

In dem Moment sah Harry, dass Viktor wie ein Pfeil davon schoss. Harry schaute in die Richtung in die Viktor flog und sein Herz blieb fast stehen. Circa 25 Meter vor Viktor war der Schnatz.

Harry beschleunigte und versuchte auf gleiche Höhe mit Viktor zu kommen, aber der Bulgare war im Vorteil. Harrys Weg war viel weiter als Viktors. Sein einziger Vorteil war seine Statur. Er war leichter als Viktor und daher schneller. Der Schnatz drehte ab und flog schräg nach unten. Sofort gingen sie in den Sturzflug.

Die anderen Spieler schienen kurz inne zu halten. Fernandez ergriff die Chance und schoss den Quaffel auf die Ringe und machte den nächsten Treffer. Pollux' Jäger durchschauten die Strategie umgehend und spielten auf Zeit, indem sie sich den Quaffel eher zupassten als selber die gegnerischen Ringe anzugreifen. Glücklicherweise war ihr Passspiel nicht gut und Yermalov schaffte es, sich den Quaffel zu schnappen und traf erneut für Chimära.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Harry es tatsächlich geschafft, auf Viktors Höhe zu kommen. Schulter an Schulter jagten sie hinter dem Schnatz her. Sie waren knapp fünf Meter von ihm entfernt und so langsam war es Möglich, ihn mit ausgestreckter Hand zu fangen. Der nächste Vorteil für Viktor – er hatte längere Arme.

Plötzlich machte der Schnatz eine 180 Grad wende und flog unter ihnen zurück. Harry riss seinen Besen sofort rum und konnte seine Verfolgung direkt wieder aufnehmen. Viktor hingegen konnte nicht so geschmeidig drehen wie Harry und verlor einige wertvolle Sekunden.

Harry hatte den Schnatz vor der Nase und streckte seine Hand aus um ihn fangen zu können. Viktor ein kleines Stück hinter ihm.

In dem Moment kam Harry ein Klatscher entgegen und er musste von seinem Kurs abweichen. Viktor hinter ihm flog einfach ein kleines bisschen tiefer und ließ den Klatscher über sich hinweg fliegen. Danach gab er wieder Gas und sie flogen abermals Schulter an Schulter.

Der Schnatz war vielleicht einen Meter vor ihnen, als Viktor von seinem Besen sprang und den Schnatz in Fallen fing. Harry sah ungläubig zu, wie sein Freund drohte, 20 Meter in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Harry ging in einen waghalsigen Sturzflug und griff nach dem Oberarm seines Freundes. Er war zu schwach, um Viktor auf seinen Besen ziehen zu können, aber immerhin minderte Harry die Geschwindigkeit von Viktors Fall. Kurz vor dem Boden hatte Harry das Gleichgewicht zwischen Viktors Gewicht und der benötigten Aufstiegsgeschwindigkeit von seinem Besen gefunden und er konnte Viktor sanft auf dem Boden absetzten.

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und sah seinen Freund an. „Bist du lebensmüde?" fragte er entsetzt.

Viktor grinste ihn als Antwort lediglich an. In dem Moment landeten die anderen Spieler und Harry bemerkte, dass die Pollux' Spieler nicht euphorisch waren. Ganz im Gegenteil, Fernandez landete freudestrahlend und kam auf Harry zu.

„Wir haben gewonnen!" schrie er und warf sich mit seinem ganzen Körper auf Harry.

* * *

Später am Abend saßen Harry und Viktor zusammen auf den Treppenstufen hoch zur sechsten Etage. Harrys Team war es in letzter Sekunde gelungen, mit 160 Punkten in Vorsprung zu gehen. Viktor war immer noch ungeschlagen, aber ihr Team hatte verloren. Chimära hatte dieses Jahr den Pokal gewonnen.

„Es gab ein kurzen Moment im Spiel, da dachte ich, du würdest den Schnatz fangen." gestand Viktor.

„Echt? Wann? Du warst immer im Vorteil." sagte Harry überrascht.

„Als der Schnatz gewendet hat. Du konntest viel schneller drehen als ich. Wenn der Schnatz nur etwas langsamer gewesen wäre, dann hättest du ihn gefangen und ich hätte verloren. Das ist ein großes Problem. Die Besen sind nicht speziell für Sucher konstruiert. Sie sind klobig und eher für Jäger und Treiber geeignet. Sobald man schnell Wenden muss, kann man die meisten Besen vergessen. Dazu kommt mein Körperbau, der erschwert noch einmal vieles." erklärte Viktor und Harry sah, dass er genervt war.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich auch noch nie von Besen gehört, die speziell für Sucher sind." überlegte Harry laut.

„Das ist eine Marktlücke." scherzte Viktor aber sah ganz und gar nicht belustigt aus.

„Also mit meinem Wissen und deiner Expertise mit Quidditch, würde es uns bestimmt gelingen, einen Rennbesen zu kreieren." sagte Harry lachend.

„Bestimmt Harry." sagte Viktor und nickte übertrieben mit dem Kopf.

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander bis Harry wieder die Stille brach.

„Schon was für die Ferien geplant?" fragte er.

Ich werde mit der bulgarischen Quidditchmannschaft unterwegs sein. Der Nationaltrainer hat mich als Ersatz in den Kader geholt. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass ich bei einem Spiel spielen darf, aber immerhin kann ich mit trainieren und Erfahrungen sammeln." erzählte Viktor.

„Geil. Seit wann weißt du das? Du hast nichts erwähnt!" sagte Harry und boxte Viktor auf die Schulter.

„Ich habe es noch niemanden erzählt. Eigentlich soll es auch erstmal keiner wissen." sagte Viktor und sah ihn an.

„Alles klar, ich schweige." sagte Harry.

„Hast du schon was geplant?" fragte Viktor.

„Nicht wirklich. Mum und Dad wollen nicht, dass wir das Haus verlassen, wegen Voldemort und der ganzen Geschichte." sagte Harry.

„Ist es nicht langweilig nur zu Hause rum zu sitzen?"

„Es geht. Ich denke, dass ich viel lesen werde. Vielleicht suche ich mir schon mal ein neues Projekt." überlegte Harry und Viktor fing an zu lachen.

Harry grinste Viktor fies an. „Bereit für die Prüfungen?" fragte Harry ihn scheinheilig.

„Bereit für den Duellierwettbewerb?" fragte Viktor zurück.


	12. Das erste Jahr Teil 5

**Teil 5**

In den letzten Wochen vor den Ferien konzentrierte Harry sich vor allem auf seine Prüfungen. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, in jedem Fach die Bestnote 'Ohnegleichen' zu bekommen. Bis auf Kreation war er sich sicher, dass er es schaffen würde.

Die Theorie saß mittlerweile, aber sein farbiger Lumos ist bei Professor Berg nicht gut angekommen. Anscheinend war er nicht der erste Schüler mit dieser Idee und sie hatte regelmäßig zwei bis drei Schüler pro Jahrgang, die ihren Lumos Farbe verliehen. In den letzten Wochen hatte Harry also an einem neuen Spruch gearbeitet, der für ihn selber noch sehr wichtig werden würde.

Der Zauber wurde mit 'Merik' gesprochen und wirkte stabilisierend. Als Harry anfing an seinem Projekt zu arbeiten, bemerkte er schnell, dass er Probleme hatte alle Sprüche auf das Notizbuch zu legen. An sich war es kein Problem ein Spruch auf ein Gegenstand zu legen, aber Harry wollte mehrere Zauber auf das Buch legen. Und genau da lag das Problem, denn die Zauber schienen sich alle gegenseitig zu bekämpfen.

Als Harry den Spruch auf das Buch legte der dafür sorgen sollte, dass es beim zweimaligen darauf tippen unsichtbar wurde, war noch alles gut. Danach legte er die Zauber auf das Buch, die es feuerfest und fluchsicher machen sollten. Das hatte auch noch gut funktioniert. Aber als er den Zauber sprach, der das Buch durch dreimaliges an tippen in ein Armband verwandeln sollte, brach das Buch in Feuer aus. Harry konnte sein Buch noch retten, aber danach ging er auf Nummer sicher und benutze ein altes Notizbuch, dass er nicht mehr brauchte.

Er versuchte immer wieder aufs neue alle Sprüche auf das Buch zu legen, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Entweder brach es wieder in Feuer aus oder es explodierte vollends. Sehr zu Dimitris Belustigung der ihn ein paar mal bei seinen Versuchen auslachte. Sein Freund hatte danach per Eulenpost 10 Notizbücher bestellt, die Harry schon fast alle aufgebraucht hatte.

Als er einen Abend mehrere Stunden mit Calypso in der Bibliothek saß, fand er die Lösung zu seinem Problem. Oder viel mehr, er fand heraus, was genau sein Problem überhaupt war.

Magische Objekte waren nicht vorgesehen. Die Magie war da um Sprüche zu sprechen, die einem im Augenblick halfen. Der Alohomora um eine verschlossene Tür zu öffnen, der Aguamenti war da um Wasser zu spenden und so weiter. Magische Gegenstände hatten alle einen begabten Erfinder hinter sich. Begabt, weil zu viele Zauber auf einen Gegenstand sich gegenseitig bekämpften und mehr Schaden anrichteten als man sich vorstellen konnte. Harry hatte Glück gehabt, dass sein Buch lediglich in Feuer ausbrach.

Harry erfuhr, dass je kleiner das Objekt war, desto weniger Zauber darauf gelegt werden konnten. Anscheinend hatte sein Notizbuch nur Kapazität für drei Sprüche, den unsichtbarkeits Spruch, den feuerfest Fluch und den fluchsicher Fluch. Sobald der vierte Spruch hinzu kam, explodierte es. Dabei war es ganz egal, in welcher Reihenfolge er die Sprüche sprach.

Als er weitere Bücher zu diesem Thema las, fand Harry heraus, dass es spezielle stabilisations Sprüche gab. Diese Sprüche müssen vor den anderen Zaubern gesprochen werden und wirken, wie ihr Name es verrät, stabilisierend. Mit ihnen ist es Möglich, magische Artefakte herzustellen. Wichtig bei stabilisations Zaubern war es, im Voraus genau zu wissen, welche Zauber auf ein Gegenstand gesprochen werden sollen, denn jede Kombination ist einzigartig. Deshalb muss auch der stabilisations Zauber einzigartig sein.

Wenn man einen solchen Zauber entwickelt hatte, gaben die meisten ihn nicht preis. Die Firma Nimbus zum Beispiel musste den einen oder anderen stabilisations Zauber kennen, denn auf Rennbesen lagen sehr viele Flüche. Würden sie ihren Stabilisator bekannt machen, könnten die Konkurrenz Firmen wie Shooting Star ähnliche Besen herstellen.

Harry hatte einen relativ schwachen Stabilisator entwickelt. Aber er war dennoch froh darüber, dass Professor Berg im Unterricht keine selbst kreierten Sprüche sehen wollte. Sie erklärte lediglich die Theorie und machte Aufgaben mit ihnen. Sie gab auch keine Mindestanzahl an zu kreierenden Sprüchen vor, sie wollte lediglich, dass man zumindest einen entwickelt hatte und diesen konnte man dann nach dem Unterricht bei ihr vorführen. Er hoffte, dass sie wenigstens ein bisschen beeindruckt war durch seinen Stabilisator.

Mit seinem Stabilisator gelang ihm dann auch sein Projekt. Jetzt gerade befand sich das Notizbuch in Form eines Armbands um seinem Handgelenk. Wenn er wollte, dass es wieder ein Notizbuch wird, dann musst er es lediglich drei mal an tippen. Bei ihren Übungsduellen konnte Calypso sein Armband attackieren wie sie wollte, sie schaffte es einfach nicht es zu zerstören. Wenn es mal schnell verschwinden musste, dann konnte Harry es durch zweimaliges an tippen unsichtbar machen. Als er weiter mit seinem Buch experimentierte, hatte er noch die Idee, es mit einem Passwort zu schützen.

Jetzt blieb nur noch abzuwarten, ob Professor Rauendahl von seinem Projekt angetan war.

„In welchen Jahr griffen die Australier die Inder an?" fragte Dimitri genervt von der vielen lernerei in letzter Zeit und fing an, durch die Unterlagen zu wühlen.

„1732" antwortete Calypso mit einem Augendrehen und schaute demonstrativ wieder in ihr Lehrbuch.

„Danke." sagte Dimitri und machte sich eine Notiz in seinen Unterlagen um es nicht wieder zu vergessen.

Es war Samstag Abend und Harry saß mit Dimitri und Calypso in der Bibliothek. Ab Montag hatten sie jeden Tag ein bis zwei wichtige Abschlussprüfungen die sie bestehen mussten. Je näher sie an die Prüfungen heran kamen, desto mehr wollten seine beiden Freunde mit Harry lernen. Er hatte ehrliche Probleme bekommen, seine drei Freunde unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Daher hatte er Dimitri und Calypso gesagt, dass wenn sie mit ihm lernen wollen, dass sie den jeweils anderen akzeptieren mussten. Jetzt gerade lernten sie gemeinsam für Weltpolitik. Professor Larsen hatte eine besonders schwere Prüfung angekündigt, weil die Erstklässler dieses Jahr alle angeblich zu faul gewesen seien.

Hin und wieder gesellte Viktor sich zu ihnen, aber sein bulgarischer Freund hielt nicht viel von der lernerei und man sah ihn genau so oft auf dem Quidditchfeld wie vorher. Die drei Erstklässler konnten ihm auch nicht wirklich mit seinen Aufgaben helfen. Aber Harry war stolz auf Dimitri und Calypso.

Bei ihren ersten Treffen, hatten sie sich völlig ignoriert und wenn überhaupt nur beleidigt. So langsam haben die zwei eine Art Waffenstillstand ausgehandelt. Der Ton war zwar immer noch scharf aber damit konnte Harry leben.

„Hast du schon was für die Ferien geplant Harry?" fragte Dimitri ihn und klappte das Buch in dem er zuvor noch gelesen hatte zu.

Noch bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, schnitt Calypso dazwischen.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen zu lernen? Oder zumindest deine Klappe zu halten, damit andere Leute lernen können?" fragte sie gereizt und streifte mit der Hand eine Locke hinter ihr Ohr.

„Hör doch einfach weg Rosier. Dich habe ich nicht gefragt." gab Dimitri bissig zurück.

„Leute!" ging Harry genervt dazwischen. Sie saßen heute schon viel zu lange in der Bibliothek. Und wenn er das schon selber so sah, dann war da etwas dran. „Fahrt mal wieder etwas runter mit eurem Temperament. Calypso, wir können uns hier auch ein bisschen unterhalten. Das hat dich auch nicht gestört, als wir zwei alleine gelernt haben." sagte Harry und fing sich einen bösen Blick von ihr ein.

Demonstrativ sah er von ihr weg und schaute zu Dimitri. „Ich habe nicht wirklich etwas geplant. Mum und Dad wollen nicht, dass wir das Haus verlassen. Das heißt, ich werde wohl viel Zeit mit meinen Büchern verbringen oder bei meinen Onkeln sein. Hast du etwas geplant?" fragte er Dimitri aufrichtig neugierig.

„Ja, ich wollte dich nach Moskau einladen. Wladimir wird Anfang Juli 15 und mein Vater schmeißt den üblichen Ball zu seinen Ehren." erklärte Dimitri mit einem Augendrehen. „Aber mach dir keine Hoffnung Harry, das ganze Event ist sterbenslangweilig. Wenn du dabei bist, werde ich weniger leiden" sagte Dimitri hoffnungsvoll und schaute Harry mit extra großen Augen an.

„Hmm. Ich werde Mum und Dad fragen, ob ich für eine Woche oder so zu dir kann. Ich schreibe dir dann." sagte Harry zögerlich. Er würde Dimitri gerne besuchen.

„Alles klar." sagte Dimitri.

„Hast du etwas geplant Calypso?" fragte Harry um sie wieder in das Gespräch zu integrieren.

„Ich werde meine Patin und ihre Familie besuchen." sagte sie und rümpfte ihre Nase leicht.

„Kennst man deine Patin?" fragte Dimitri. Harry sah, dass sein Freund im Kopf bereits eine Liste mit möglichen Namen durch ging.

„Du eher nicht, aber Harry wahrscheinlich schon." sagte Calypso und Harry wurde neugierig.

Mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue forderte er Calypso auf, weiter zu sprechen.

„Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy." sagte sie mit einem gedehnten Ton, der so typisch für die Familie Malfoy war.

„Ahh. Du bist das Mädchen, dass Draco damals erwähnt hatte." grinste Harry und seine Freunde sahen ihn schräg an.

„Schon gut." winkte er ab. Die Malfoys wussten also, dass die Rosiers lebten. Interessant.

„Gehst du zu dem Quidditchspiel England gegen Italien?" fragte Dimitri. „Wenn ihr schon das doppelte Glück habt, die Quidditch EM _und_ WM austragen zu dürfen." Sein Freund war eindeutig neidisch.

„Dad hat leider keine Karten bekommen. Nico hatte schon für Weihnachten auf Karten spekuliert, aber da war wohl nichts zu machen laut Dad. Wenn du mich fragst, dann wollte Dad uns nicht da haben." sagte Harry.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm in Großbritannien? Ich meine klar, Krieg ist immer schlimm, aber.." sagte Dimitri zögerlich.

„Ich bin ganz ehrlich, viel habe ich noch nicht mitbekommen. Mum und Dad machen einen guten Job wenn sie die Zeitungen verschwinden lassen oder für bestimmte Gespräche warten bis wir weg sind. Aber du bekommst halt mit, wie die Menschen sich fühlen. Als wir meine Schulsachen gekauft haben, sind die Menschen eher durch die Gasse gehetzt, als das sie geshoppt haben. Meine Eltern vertrauen nur einem kleines Kreis an Leuten. Und es ist nicht gerade schön, unter dem Fidelius zu leben. Ich könnte euch nicht einfach so einladen. Ich müsste erst schauen, dass ihr das Geheimnis erfahrt und erst dann könntet ihr kommen. Bei dir wäre noch das Problem mit deinem Nachnamen Calypso." erklärte Harry. „Irgendwie ist das Leben in Großbritannien bedrückend. Mir war gar nicht bewusst, wie viel ich eigentlich vom Leben verpasse in Großbritannien. Erst als Dimitri, Viktor und ich nach St. Petersburg gegangen sind, ist mir das klar geworden."

Dimitri nickte leicht. „Ich könnte mir gar nicht vorstellen während der Ferien nur zu Hause zu sein." sagte Dimitri. „Wir machen zwar keinen großen Urlaub ins Ausland oder so etwas, aber ich kann immer in die Stadt gehen wenn ich das will."

„Hast du keinen Stab an Bodyguards?" fragte Calypso in einem überraschend netten Ton. Harry wusste dennoch nicht, ob sie die Frage ernst meinte.

„Nein." lachte Dimitri. „Die Menschen in Russland sind sehr... Wie soll ich sagen? Höflich und nicht so aufdringlich. Sie wissen zwar wer ich bin, aber ich werde nicht wirklich belagert dafür." erklärte Dimitri.

„Und dein Bruder?" fragte sie weiter.

„Auch nicht. Bei ihm haben die Leute viel zu viel Respekt. Sie wissen, dass er später mal ihr Zaubereiminister sein wird." sagte Dimitri.

„Okay"

Harry beobachtete seine Freunde und war sich sicher, dass sie sich früher oder später verstehen würden.

* * *

„Hey, Viktor" rief Harry und eilte die Treppe herunter um seinen Freund noch zu erwischen.

„Hey Harry" sagte Viktor und blieb stehen. „Wie lief Tränke?" fragte er Harry.

Es war Montag Nachmittag und Harry hatte heute seine erste Prüfung hinter sich gebracht. Wenn er sich selber einschätzen müsste, dann würde er auf ein O tippen. Teilweise waren die Aufgaben so leicht, dass Harry schwer überrascht wäre, wenn er auch nur einen Fehler gemacht hätte. Seine Klassenkameraden sahen das nicht so. Einige beschwerten sich darüber, dass die Aufgaben zu schwer und zu lang waren. Selbst Dimitri machte sich leichte Sorgen. Auf Harrys Frage, was an der Arbeit so schwer war, sagte Dimitri kopfschüttelnd „Du bist ja auch nicht normal Harry. Nächstes mal lerne ich nur noch mit dir. Auch wenn du schon Wochen vorher anfängst."

„Die Prüfung war ein Klacks." antwortete Harry Viktor. „Hast du einen Moment für mich? Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen." fragte Harry.

„Klar" sagte Viktor und Harry deutete seinem Freund ihm zu folgen.

Harry nahm Viktor mit in sein Zimmer wo sich Viktor auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl setzte und Harry sich auf sein Bett setzte.

„Was würdest du zu der Idee sagen, dass wir selber einen Rennbesen herstellen und vermarkten?" fragte Harry ernst. Viktor hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen und sah Harry baff an.

„Meinst du das gerade ernst?" fragte der Bulgare um sicher zu gehen.

„Todernst" erwiderte Harry. „Ich habe dir doch von meinem Projekt erzählt, dem Notizbuch? Dafür musste ich einen stabilisations Zauber in Kreation entwickeln. Als ich dabei war mein Spruch zu entwickeln bin ich auf etwas gestoßen. Eine Theorie, die aus dem 14 Jahrhundert von einem deutschen Zauberer namens Erik stammte. Leider gilt sein Buch als verschollen und es wurde geschrieben, noch bevor der Buchdruck oder der Zauber für Kopien erfunden wurde. Das heißt, man geht davon aus, dass die Theorie seit Jahrhunderten zerstört ist. Man weiß nur durch Überlieferungen, dass dieser Zauberer damals eine Theorie zum Thema stabilisations Zauber entworfen hat, aber man weiß nicht, was sie genau beinhaltet. Alles klar soweit?" fragte Harry.

„Ja, aber was hat das alles mit Quidditch und Rennbesen zu tun?" fragte Viktor ein wenig ratlos.

„Ich denke, dass ich die Theorie hinter stabilisations Zaubern recht gut verstanden habe. Ich denke auch, dass ich vor Jahren einmal ein handgeschriebenes Buch von einem Mann namens Erik in der Hand hatte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wenn ich das heutige Wissen mit der Theorie von damals verknüpfe, dass ich eine ganz neue Art von stabilisations Zaubern erfinden kann. Weitaus mächtiger und vielfältiger als die, die heutzutage im Umlauf sind." erklärte Harry weiter und sah seinen Freund eindringlich an. Artefakte waren mächtige, alte Gegenstände die vor vielen Jahrzehnten erfunden wurden. Wenn Harry diese Art von stabilisations Zauber selber entwickeln konnte, würde das so viele Türen öffnen.

„Um zurück zur ursprünglichen Frage zu kommen Viktor. Rennbesen _brauchen_ stabilisations Sprüche auf sich. Sonst würde die Vielzahl an Zaubern gar nicht wirken. Der Besen würde dich wahrscheinlich während des Flugs abwerfen." sagte Harry und Viktor bekam große Augen. Er hatte erkannt worauf Harry hinaus wollte.

„Du meinst wirklich, du wärst in der Lage einen Rennbesen herzustellen" sagte Viktor langsam. „Warum willst du mich dann mit ins Boot holen? Ich meine, danke. Gerne bin ich dabei. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir groß helfen kann Harry." fügte er ehrlich hinzu.

„Doch das kannst du Viktor. Ich habe das Knowhow was die Zauber angeht, du hast das Knowhow um alles Quidditch relevante. Weißt du noch unser Gespräch nach unserem Quidditch Spiel? Du hattest angst, dass ich den Schnatz vor dir hätte fangen können, weil ich schneller drehen und wenden konnte. Du sagtest es wäre eine Marktlücke, dass es keine speziellen Besen für Sucher gibt. Ich will diese Marktlücke schließen Viktor. Das lässt mich seither nicht mehr in Ruhe, weil ich weiß, dass wir beide das schaffen können Viktor" sagte Harry und wurde immer passionierter beim sprechen. Sein Freund musste einfach ja sagen. „Du kümmerst dich mit mir zusammen um das Design und testest die Besen die wir entwickeln. Ich kümmere mich um die Sprüche."

Harry konnte sehen, dass sein Freund nun ernsthaft über seine Idee nachdachte. Er ließ ihm Zeit und hoffte inständig, dass Viktor ihm helfen würde. Es wäre so viel mehr Arbeit, wenn er das alleine machen müsste.

„Wieso glaubst du, dass du ein verschollenes Buch schon mal in der Hand hattest?" fragte Viktor.

„Die Bücherei der ehrwürdigen Familie Black ist tatsächlich ehrwürdig. In den letzten Jahren war ich die einzige Person, die jemals dort seinen Fuß rein gesetzt hat. Mein Onkel weiß gar nicht, _was_ da alles da drin ist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Buch, dass ich vor Jahren in den Händen hatte, Eriks Buch ist. Die Familie Black ist für ihren Reinblütigkeitswahn bekannt. Sie haben Wurzeln aus vielerlei Ländern und eben auch deutsche Vorfahren." sagte Harry mit einem stolzem grinsen. Sein Onkel würde nichts dagegen haben, wenn er sich ein Buch auslieh. Wenn Harry ganz großes Interesse daran zeigte, würde sein Pate ihm das Buch wahrscheinlich sogar schenken.

Viktor nickte leicht. Die Familie Black war immerhin weltweit bekannt und berüchtigt. „Was ist wenn wir wirklich einen guten Rennbesen entwickelt haben? Was machen wir dann damit?" fragte er weiter um zu schauen, wie weit Harry schon gedacht hatte.

„Das sinnvollste wäre ja, ihn dann auch wirklich zu verkaufen. Derzeit ist Nimbus die einzige Firma, die vernünftige Besen herstellt. Shooting Star und co können da nicht mit halten. Vielleicht schaffen wir es, einen konkurrenzfähigen Besen herzustellen." sagte Harry.

„Und teilen dann zu gleichen Teilen?" fragte Viktor.

„Zu gleichen Teilen." nickte Harry. „Wenn du dir erstmal einen Namen als Quidditch Spieler gemacht hast, wird die Vermarktung ganz leicht. 'Viktor, der Star Sucher des bulgarischen Nationalteams fliegt auf dem Besen XY' Es muss ja keiner wissen, dass wir den Besen produzieren. Aber das sind alles Punkte, die würde ich erst planen, wenn wir auch wirklich einen genialen Besen hergestellt haben." sagte Harry und sah vor seinem Geistigen Auge einen wunderschönen Rennbesen.

Viktor sah in das entschlossene Gesicht seines Freundes und entschied, dass er an diesem Punkt nichts zu verlieren hatte. Wenn jemand das unmögliche möglich macht und einen Konkurrenzbesen für Nimbus herstellte, dann war das Harry.

„Ich bin dabei. Lass uns diesen Besen herstellen." sagte Viktor und hielt Harry die Hand hin.

„Lass uns diesen Besen herstellen."

* * *

Die nächsten zwei Wochen war Harry voll und ganz im Prüfungsstress. Er war sich sicher, alle seine Fächer mit Bestnoten bestanden zu haben. Allerdings musste er wie alle anderen auf sein Zeugnis warten, welches er während der Ferien zugeschickt bekommen würde.

Professor Rauendahl schien von seinem Projekt angetan zu sein. Nachdem Harry ihr das Buch gezeigt hatte und die neuen Funktionen erklärte und vorführte, testete sie sein Notizbuch selber.

„Wie haben Sie es geschafft, so viele Zauber auf das Buch zu legen Mr. Potter?" fragte Professor Rauendahl ehrlich neugierig.

„Ich habe in Kreation einen stabilisations Zauber entwickelt. Damit konnte ich dann so viele Zauber auf dem Notizbuch vereinen." erklärte Harry.

„Absolut unglaublich. Normalerweise bekomme ich einen Gegenstand, auf dem höchstens zwei Zauber liegen. Wenn überhaupt. Oftmals bekomme ich auch einfach nur spezielle Zauber vorgeführt. Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich das Buch über die Ferien behalte um es vernünftig Benoten zu können?" fragte sie.

„Gerne Professor." sagte Harry und verließ kurz darauf mit einem breiten Grinsen Professor Rauendahls Büro.

Bei Professor Berg lief es genau so gut als Harry ihr seinen stabilisations Zauber vorführte. Um ihr zu zeigen, dass er einwandfrei funktionierte kreierte er einfach ein zweites Notizbuch, dass er Dimitri schenken würde. Er hatte das ein oder andere mal gesehen, dass Dimitri seinem Notizbuch ein langen,sehnsüchtigen Blick zugeworfen hatte, als ob er auch gerne so eins haben würde.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie mir nicht nur Ihren sinnfreien, farbigen Lumos gezeigt haben Mr. Potter. Es kommt leider immer wieder vor, dass einige Schüler denken, dass wäre genug für das erste Jahr. Aber ihr stabilisations Spruch ist beeindruckend. Wollen Sie daran weiter arbeiten?" fragte Professor Berg ehrlich interessiert.

„Ja, ich denke ich werde das Thema noch etwas vertiefen. Vielleicht kann ich einen zweiten stabilisations Zauber entwickeln." gestand Harry ihr ohne zu sagen, _wofür_ er einen weiteren Spruch entwickeln wollte.

„In Ordnung. Haben Sie die anderen Aufgaben nachgearbeitet?" fragte sie weiter.

„Ja Professor." sagte Harry und reichte ihr einen Stapel an Pergament Blättern.

Kurz darauf verließ Harry auch dieses Büro mit einem guten Gefühl und machte sich auf in Richtung vierter Etage, wo er mit Dimitri und Viktor zum Jungsabend verabredet war.

Den einzigen Dämpfer diese Woche hatte Harry durch Professor Rosier bekommen. Für Dunkle Künste mussten sie zwar auch eine Prüfung bestehen, aber Professor Rosier wertete den schriftlichen Teil nur mit 25 Prozent. Viel wichtiger waren ihm die letzten Duelle in seinem Klassenraum. Diese wertete er mit 50 Prozent der Endnote.

Am Dienstag musste Harry nicht nur gegen Calypso duellieren wie sonst auch, sondern gegen vier weiter Schüler nacheinander. Harry hatte alle fünf Duelle mit Bravur gewonnen. Lediglich das Duell mit Calypso gestaltete sich etwas schwieriger, da die zwei ihre Duelltechniken mittlerweile kannten und sich gegenseitig einschätzen konnten. Harry konnte das Duell dennoch knapp gewinnen und beobachtete seine Klassenkameraden in ihren Duellen.

Hin und wieder musste Harry als einer der Gegner für die anderen hin halten und sah in den Augen seiner Mitschüler, dass sie gar nicht begeistert waren, wenn Professor Rosier ihn als Gegner aussuchte. Schließlich ging es um ihre Noten und sie wussten, dass sie gegen ihn keine Chance hatten. Calypso hatte dasselbe Problem und Harry merkte, wie sich Calypso in den ersten Monaten auf Durmstrang gefühlt haben musste, ehe er hier her kam. Als die Glocke klingelte wollte Harry gerade zusammen mit Calypso den Raum verlassen, als Professor Rosier Harry ausrief und ihn bat, zum Lehrerpult zu kommen.

Fragend schaute Harry seine Freundin an aber Calypso sah ratlos und etwas besorgt aus, als sie leicht mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich warte am Treppenaufgang auf dich." sagte sie leise zu ihm und Harry nickte ihr zu.

„Professor" sagte Harry respektvoll als er vor Professor Rosier stand.

„Mr. Potter, können Sie sich denken, warum ich Sie zurück gebeten habe?" fragte Professor Rosier.

„Nein Sir." erwiderte Harry.

„Ich erwarte sehr viel von Ihnen Mr. Potter. Ich kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Sie sehr viel Zeit mit meiner einzigen Tochter verbringen Mr. Potter." sagte er und Harry hörte eindeutig einen drohenden Unterton.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Sir." sagte Harry zögerlich.

„Ich dulde keine inkompetenten Jungen im Freundeskreis meiner Tochter Mr. Potter." sagte Professor Rosier. „Würden Sie die Güte besitzen, mir zu sagen wie genau Sie mit meiner Tochter in Verbindung stehen?"

Harry spannte sich leicht an. Er hatte angenommen, dass Calypso das selber mir ihrem Vater geklärt hatte. Vielleicht wollte er Harrys Seite hören?

„Sie hat mir mit Kreation geholfen Sir. Ich halte sie für eine Freundin." sagte Harry mit fester Stimme und sah seinen Professor an.

„Meine Tochter ist nicht wirklich ein wohltätiger Mensch Mr. Potter. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Ihnen so einfach helfen würde." sagte Professor Rosier und Harry fragte sich wirklich, ob Calypso mit ihrem Vater gesprochen hat.

„Ich habe ihr im Gegenzug beim Duellieren geholfen Sir." erklärte Harry.

„Sie sind befreundet sagten Sie? Calypso hat nie erwähnt, dass sie Sie als Freund sieht." sagte Rosier und sah Harry scharf an um zu schauen wie der Junge darauf reagierte.

„Ich kann nur für mich selber Sprechen Sir. Und ich sehe Ihre Tochter als Freundin." wiederholte Harry noch einmal mit festerer Stimme. Professor Rosier sah ihn lediglich mit einem eisernen Blick an und die Stille zwischen ihnen dehnte sich ins unerträgliche aus. Harry schaute seinem Professor stur in die Augen aber er hatte Mühe sein Gesicht unter Kontrolle zu halten. Dennoch wollte er sich vor Professor Rosier nicht blamieren.

„Sie wissen, dass ich Ihrem Vater auf dem Kriegsfeld gegenüber stand?" fragte Rosier plötzlich und Harry hätte fast seine selbstsichere Haltung verloren.

Sein Professor hatte einen harten Blick im Gesicht. Trotz seines hohen Alters hatte Harry keinen Zweifel daran, dass Professor Rosier aus jedem Duell als Sieger hervor gehen würde. Er hatte diese Gewisse Aura um sich, die auch Moody um sich hatte. Ein Veteran, der nicht freiwillig vom Feld gegangen ist und immer noch in Topform war. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Vater jemals gegen ihn gekämpft haben soll. Er hatte seinen Vater nie in Aktion gesehen, er wusste nicht, was für ein Mensch sein Vater auf dem Kriegsfeld war aber sein Respekt vor seinem Vater wuchs erheblich. Wenn er gegen jemanden wie Romulus Rosier gewann, dann war sein Vater ein mächtiger Mann dachte Harry stolz.

Rosier schien auf eine Antwort von Harry zu warten und Harry überlegte, denn Professor selber zu testen und zu schauen wie lange sie schweigen würden, bis jemand die Stille brach. Aber er verwarf die Idee recht schnell. Stattdessen erklärte Harry leise aber dennoch fest.

„Sie waren auf verschiedenen Seiten eines Konfliktes."

Ungesagt blieb die Tatsache, dass man wahrscheinlich versucht hatte sich gegenseitig zu töten und der Hass den man für den anderen empfand.

„Wohldurchdacht neutral ihre Antwort Mr. Potter. Aber was, wenn ich Ihnen den Kontakt zu meiner Tochter verbiete?" fragte der Professor weiter.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das Ihre Entscheidung ist Professor. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob ich jemals die Entscheidung hatte." sagte Harry ehrlich. Er wusste wie es sich anfühlte der Außenseiter zu sein. Seine Freunde waren hier auf Durmstrang durch dasselbe durchgegangen. Dimitri nicht so sehr wie Viktor und Calypso. Auch wenn sie untereinander noch vorsichtig waren, so konnte Harry eine wachsende Freundschaft zwischen ihnen allen sehen.

Er, der Nachzügler aus Hogwarts, hatte sie alle zusammen gebracht und endlich konnten sie das sein, was sie waren. Ein Haufen Kinder, die einfach nur Anschluss finden wollten und jemanden haben wollten, auf den sie sich verlassen konnten. Harry würde für ihre Freundschaft kämpfen, so viel war sicher.

Professor Rosier nickte leicht und schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nach zu hängen.

„Sie können gehen Mr. Potter. Denken Sie daran, dass ihre Performance beim Duellwettbewerb zu 25 Prozent in Ihre Endnote einkalkuliert wird. Zudem sollten Sie nicht den Fehler begehen und während der Ferien untätig zu Hause herum zu lungern." sagte Professor Rosier schließlich.

„Verstanden Sir." sagte Harry und nickte respektvoll. Danach zwang Harry sich das Klassenzimmer mit ruhigen und langsamen Schritten zu verlassen. Seine Haare standen zu Berge als er Rosier den Rücken zu wandte.

Calypso wartete wirklich an den Treppen auf ihn und sie zog neugierig die Augenbrauen hoch als er zu ihr kam. „Was wollte mein Vater?" fragte sie und zum ersten mal sah Harry, dass sie leicht unsicher wirkte.

„Mich an die Wichtigkeit des Duellwettbewerbs erinnern." sagte Harry und grinste sie leicht an.

Calypso schien zu ahnen, dass Harry nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte und sah ihn weiter an. Aber Harry ging nicht auf ihren Blick ein und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter. „Komm, ich verhungere." sagte er und zog Calypso mit sich die Treppen runter.

* * *

Ein Tag bevor der Duellwettbewerb auf Durmstrang anfing gingen Harry und Viktor zusammen zu Professor Kiro. Sie wollten ihre Portschlüssel abholen und noch einmal um Erlaubnis für einen Ausflug zum Katharinas Walk bitten.

„Du spielst also die ganzen Ferien über Quidditch?" fragte Harry seinen Freund als sie die Treppe runter gingen.

„Sieht ganz so aus. Ich bin zwar 'nur' die Reserve, aber das wird sich bald ändern." sagte Viktor mit einem schiefen grinsen.

„Wieso wird sich das ändern?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Der derzeitige Sucher des Nationalteams wird leider einen kleinen Unfall erleiden. Nichts gravierendes, aber trotzdem schwerwiegend genug, dass er einige Wochen lang nicht spielen kann." sagte Viktor und Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was?" fragte Viktor. „Es geht um meine Karriere. Ich werde garantiert nicht lange auf der Ersatzbank bleiben. Wenn ich da selber nachhelfen muss, dann ist das eben so." sagte Viktor ohne jede Reue.

Harry schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf und nahm sich fest vor, Viktor niemals im Weg zu stehen. Sein Freund wusste, wie er Leute aus dem Weg räumen konnte.

„Vielleicht bekomme ich es irgendwie hin, zu einem eurer Spiele zu gehen. Mal schauen was meine Eltern sagen." sagte Harry und überlegte, wie er seinen Eltern um Erlaubnis bitten konnte.

„Ich könnte dir Karten besorgen. Wir bekommen je zwei. Aber meine Eltern werden sicherlich nicht kommen." bot Viktor an.

„Ich schreib dir. Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg." sagte Harry und klopfte an der Tür zum Professorenflügel.

Professor Larsen öffnete ihnen und sah sie streng an. „Wir würden gerne kurz mit Professor Kiro sprechen." sagte Viktor schnell.

„Moment" sagte Professor Larsen und schloss die Tür wieder.

Harry und Viktor blieben im Korridor stehen und warteten. „Weißt du schon, wann du zurück kommst?" fragte Viktor.

„Hat der Portschlüssel kein festes Datum an dem er aktiviert?" fragte Harry erstaunt als er sich lässig an die Wand lehnte.

„Ja und nein. Die Professoren geben dir einen gewissen Zeitraum in dem du den Portschlüssel aktivieren kannst. Meistens kannst du schon zwei bis drei Wochen eher zurück kommen und dir deine Zeit hier vertreiben. Aber wenn du einmal wieder hier bist, darfst du nicht mehr zurück. Nur für Tagesausflüge." erklärte Viktor.

„Eigentlich nicht schlecht." sagte Harry. „Dann kann ich hier noch ein bisschen für die Praxis üben."

„Das kannst du doch auch von zu Hause aus." sagte Viktor als hätte er Harrys Kommentar nicht verstanden.

„Und was ist mit der Spur auf minderjährige?" erinnerte Harry ihn und sprach, als wenn er einen fünfjährigen vor sich hatte.

Viktor sah Harry einen Moment lang verdutzt an, warf dann seinen Kopf nach hinten und lachte schallend. „Du kannst zu Hause Magie ausüben Harry. Hat dir niemand erklärt, wie die Spur wirklich funktioniert?" fragte Viktor immer noch lachend.

Harry warf Viktor einen Blick zu, der ausdrücklich befahl, weiter zu erzählen.

„Alle minderjährigen Hexen und Zauberer haben die Spur auf sich wie du weißt. Sie wird _jedes mal_ ausgelöst, wenn du in der Nähe von Magie bist. Nicht, wenn du selber zauberst Harry. Das heißt, du lebst in einem Haus voller Magie, deine Spur ist quasi nonstop aktiv wenn du zu Hause bist. Auch wenn du zum Beispiel auf dem Katharinas Walk bist. Die Mitarbeiter des jeweiligen Ministeriums gehen davon aus, dass Eltern ihre Kinder beaufsichtigen und ihnen das zaubern verbieten. Aber die Wahrheit ist nun einmal, dass es niemanden interessiert wenn du zu Hause zauberst oder nicht. Sie können es dir sowie so nicht nachweisen." erklärte Viktor und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Das ist total unfair!" brauste Harry auf. „Das heißt, ich hätte schon viel eher mit dem zaubern anfangen können. Ich hätte gar nicht bis zu meinem 11. Geburtstag warten müssen. Oder die letzten Weihnachtsferien.. Warum haben Mum und Dad nichts erwähnt? Sie müssen doch wissen, wie die Spur funktioniert." regte Harry sich weiter auf. Er hatte zu Hause so viel Zeit verschwendet die er sinnvoll hätte nutzen können! Viktor lachte ihn weiter aus und gerade als Harry ihm seine Meinung dazu sagen wollte, öffnete Professor Kiro die Tür zum Professorenflügel. Harry entfernte sich schnell von der Wand, damit der Professor nicht sah, dass er sich angelehnt hatte.

„Ah, Mr. Krum und Mr. Potter. Ich nehme an, Sie wollen die Portschlüssel abholen?" fragte er und Harry bejahte respektvoll.

„Einen Moment bitte." sagte Professor Kiro und ging wieder zurück in den Flügel, ließ aber die Tür weit auf.

„Warum hat Professor Larsen nicht gesagt, dass wir hier sind? Dann hätte Kiro sich den Weg sparen können und wir wären auch schneller weg gewesen." flüsterte Harry Viktor zu und sein Freund verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Naja, Larsen predigt in jeder Weltpolitik Stunde, dass die Menschen mehr nachdenken sollen bevor sie Kriege erklären. Da kann er doch nicht auch noch selber mitdenken. Dass wäre zu viel verlangt." grinste sein Freund frech und Harry lachte.

Als Professor Kiro wieder kam, hatte er drei Briefe in der Hand. „Mr. Krum, einmal Ihr Portschlüssel nach Hause und einmal Ihr Portschlüssel um wieder nach Durmstrang zurück zu kommen." erklärte er und reichte Viktor zwei der drei Briefe.

„Mr. Potter, wie abgesprochen werden Sie mit Flohpulver nach Hause reisen. Finden Sie sich einfach nach dem Frühstück hier ein und klopfen an. Hier ist Ihr Portschlüssel zurück nach Durmstrang." sagte er und reichte Harry den letzten Brief.

„Haben Sie sonst noch fragen?" fragte er und sah die zwei Schüler an.

„Um ehrlich zu sein ja, Sir." sagte Viktor. „Wir würden gerne am Tag bevor es nach Hause geht noch einmal kurz mit Mr. Makarow zum Katharinas Walk in St. Petersburg falls Ihnen das nichts ausmacht Sir." fragte Viktor höflich.

„Ist gewährt." sagte Professor Kiro kurz und knapp.

„Danke Sir." sagten Harry und Viktor gleichzeitig. „Schöne Ferien und ruht euch nicht zu sehr aus, nur weil ihr jetzt zwei Monate keinen Schwertkampf Unterricht mehr habt." sagte der Professor mit einem leicht bedrohlichen Unterton.

Harry würde nicht im Traum daran denken, seine Kondition zu gefährden und würde notfalls jeden zweiten morgen um das Haus joggen.

„Keinesfalls Professor." erwiderte Harry und neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich war überrascht, wie gut Sie sich in meinem Fach angestellt haben Mr. Potter. Eigentlich dachte ich nach unserer ersten Begegnung im Schulleiterbüro, dass Sie zu nichts zu gebrauchen wären, weil ihr Körperbau alles andere als perfekt war. Aber Sie haben sich durchgebissen und sind nach Mr. Makarow der Klassenbeste. Auch so haben Sie sich eindeutig zum besseren Entwickelt." sagte Professor Kiro und musterte Harry leicht.

Professor Kiro hatte recht, durch das regelmäßige Joggen mit Viktor, seine 'Privatstunden' Schwertkampf mit Dimitri und dem Quidditch Training war sein Körper sehr viel definierter geworden. Den schlacksigen Harry Potter gab es nicht mehr. Stattdessen hatte Harry jetzt eine sportliche Figur. Man sah ihm an, dass er etwas tat. Seine Arme hatten Muskeln dazu gewonnen und waren eindeutig dicker als vorher. Sein Bauch war fester, aber man sah leider noch kein Sixpack so wie bei Viktor. Das würde aber noch kommen, da war sich Harry sicher.

„Danke Professor." sagte Harry ehrlich. Professor Kiro nickte ihnen ein letztes mal zu und verschwand dann wieder im Professorenflügel.

Harry und Viktor machten sich auf den Weg in die vierte, wo Calypso und Dimitri auf sie warteten.

„Warum reist du mit dem Kamin nach Hause?" fragte Viktor neugierig.

„Wegen dem Fidelius. Die Professoren können mir keinen Portschlüssel erstellen, weil sie nicht wissen wo das Haus ist. Deshalb werde ich in das britische Ministerium flohen wo mich dann mein Vater abholt." erklärte Harry. „Ein weiterer Nachteil des Fidelius." fügte Harry leiser hinzu.

Viktor sah Harry an und klopfte seinen jungen Freund aufmunternd auf die Schultern und ließ seine Hand für einen Moment dort liegen.

* * *

„ _Incendio!"_ rief Harry und sein Gegner, ein Junge aus der dritten Klasse, musste zur Seite springen, weil sein Schild Momente zuvor unter Harrys Angriff gebrochen war.

„ _Fractura!"_ schoss Harry hinter her und er hörte den Drittklässler kurz aufschreien. Der Fluch hatte ihm das linke Bein gebrochen.

„ _Impedimenta!"_ der Junge wurde erfasst und flog mit Wucht gegen die Wand hinter ihm. Er rutschte die Wand runter und blieb reglos am Boden liegen.

„Mr. Hust, bitte begleiten Sie ihren Freund in den Krankenflügel." herrschte Professor Rosier einen anderen Drittklässler an. Dieser stand auf und lief zu seinem Freund um ihm zu helfen.

„Potter, zu den anderen Gewinnern." rief Rosier weiter und Harry ging zu der rechten Seite des Raumes, wo die Gewinner standen, um den anderen Duellen zu zusehen. Harry war der erste Erstklässler, der es bis hier her geschafft hatte und hoffte, dass Calypso auch so weit kam.

Professor Rosier hatte vor Jahren sein eigenes System für den Duellwettbewerb erfunden. Am Wettbewerbstag fanden sich alle Schüler in der Zeremonien Halle ein. Rosier bereitete vorher zwei Krüge vor, in dem je alle Schüler einen Zettel mit ihrem Namen darauf besaßen. Aus dem ersten Krug wurde der Hauptduellant gezogen und der Namenszettel wurde zerstört. Aus dem anderen Krug wurde der Gegner gezogen, dessen Zettel danach sofort wieder in dem Krug landete.

Der Hauptduellant musste fünf Duelle am Stück für sich gewinnen, um eine Chance auf den Sieg zu haben. Jedes mal wurde der Gegner aus dem zweiten Krug gezogen. Schaffte der Hauptduellant es nicht, fünf Duelle zu gewinnen, war er nur noch ein Gegner für die talentierteren Schüler. Es war erlaubt Mitschüler zu bekämpfen, die bis zu vier Stufen unter oder über einem waren. Allerdings wurde später keinen Wert mehr auf den Altersunterschied gelegt, wenn nur noch die Gewinner miteinander kämpften.

Harry hatte es genau wie Viktor geschafft in die nächste Runde des Wettbewerbs zu kommen und verfolgte jetzt die Duelle der anderen. Hin und wieder mussten auch die Gewinner als Gegner her halten, wenn ihr Name aus dem zweiten Krug gezogen wurde. Sehr zur Missgunst der Hauptduellanten.

Harrys fünf Duelle waren gegen drei Zweitklässler, einem Erstklässler und einem Viertklässler. Harry war überrascht, wie gut er sich in dem Wettbewerb anstellte. Sicher, er hatte die letzten Wochen unendlich lange mit Calypso geübt und besaß eine Vielfalt an Sprüchen aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er gegen einen Viertklässler bestehen würde.

Sein Einfallsreichtum und seine Reflexe hatten Harry den Sieg gebracht. Er hatte seine Mitschüler mit Flüchen angegriffen, die sie nicht kannten und daher auch nicht wussten, wie sie sich dagegen verteidigen sollten. Zudem fiel Harry auf, dass die meisten Schüler sich auf ihre defensiven Zauber verließen und sich selten vom Fleck bewegten. Ein schwerwiegender Fehler wenn man Harry fragte. Aber eindeutig nicht sein Problem.

„Denkst du, Dimitri schafft das?" fragte Viktor ihn leise als sich vorne schon die nächsten zwei Duellanten aufstellten.

„Weiß nicht. Das Potential hat er. Ich denke, er braucht ein bisschen Glück bei den Gegnern." erwiderte Harry genau so leise und sah, wie Albrecht sang und klanglos unter ging. Seine Chance auf den Sieg vertan.

„Der Typ da hat vor mir mal behauptet talentiert zu sein." sagte Harry trocken.

„Sah aber gar nicht danach aus." grinste Viktor.

Der erste Teil des Wettbewerbs zog sich verständlicherweise stark in die Länge. Die meisten Hauptduellanten schafften mindestens zwei Duelle zu gewinnen bevor sie verloren. Sie waren alle schon seid drei Stunden in der Zeremonien Halle und bisher hatten es nur 7 Schüler geschafft, weiter zu kommen. Bis auf Harry waren sie in der Vierten Klasse oder höher.

„Hauptduellant ist Calypso Rosier!" rief ihr Vater und Harry sah, wie seine Freundin nach vorne ging. Ihr erster Gegner war ein Junge aus der Dritten. Das Duell endete nach wenigen Minuten nachdem Calypso seinen Trick kopierte und den Drittklässler in Brandt steckte.

Danach musste sie gegen Victoria Greengrass antreten und Harry war überrascht, wie gut Victoria in den letzten Wochen geworden ist. Dazu kam, dass Victoria regelmäßig Calypso im Klassenzimmer beobachten konnte und wusste, wie Calypso kämpfte. Das Duell schien ausgeglichen zu sein bis Victoria einen kleinen defensiven Fehler machte und Calypso diesen eiskalt ausnutze. Sie gewann, indem sie Victoria eine Reihe an Flüchen entgegen schleuderte, wobei der Fractura noch der netteste war.

„Mr. Albrecht, würden Sie die Freundlichkeit besitzen und Mrs. Greengrass in den Krankenflügel bringen?" sagte Professor Rosier und zog bereits den nächsten Zettel, während Albrecht zu Victoria ging.

„Wladimir Makarow!" bellte der Professor.

„Jetzt wird's interessant!" sagte Viktor schadenfroh und lehnte sich in Erwartung nach vorne um nichts zu verpassen.

„10 Galleonen auf Makarow" forderte Viktor Harry leise heraus.

Harry wollte seiner Freundin nicht in den Rücken fallen, aber er glaubte nicht, dass sie eine Chance gegen Wladimir hatte. Harry hatte den Bruder seines Freundes ein paar mal beim duellieren gesehen und wusste, wozu dieser fähig war. Andererseits war Calypso ein Genie und Wladimir würde es nicht leicht haben..

„5 Galleonen und Calypso wird niemals von dieser Wette erfahren" sagte Harry und hielt Viktor die Hand hin.

„5 Galleonen und ein Butterbier morgen wenn wir auf dem Katharinas Walk sind." sagte Viktor und Harry schlug in seine Hand ein.

Vorne ging das Duell los und Harry sah, dass Wladimir schneller als Calypso war. Inzwischen waren ihre defensiven Zauber besser geworden aber ihre Stärke lag eindeutig in der Offensive. Nur ließ Wladimir in die Offensive kommen. Er jagte Fluch um Fluch auf Calypso und sie hatte Mühe sich zu befreien. Schließlich machte Calypso einen Fehler als sie nicht erkannte, dass ihr Schild kurz davor war zu brechen und Wladimirs Fluch schnitt durch. Calypso wurde von einem Fractura getroffen und Harry hörte, wie ihre Rippe brach. Danach wurde sie von einem Stupor getroffen und das Duell war entschieden.

„Gewonnen" grinste Viktor triumphal.

„Mr. Potter. Geleiten Sie Mrs. Rosier bitte in den Krankenflügel." sagte Professor Rosier und Harry ging zu der am Boden liegenden Calypso.

Kurz überlegte er, ob er Calypso tragen sollte aber entschied sich dagegen. Sie würde ihm bei vollen Bewusstsein kastrieren. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und sagte _„Ennervate!"_

Calypso schlug sofort ihre Augen auf und wollte sich aufsetzten. Stöhnte aber schmerzverzerrt auf, da ihre gebrochene Rippe sich bemerkbar machte.

„Komm" sagte Harry und half ihr vorsichtig wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. „Ich dachte, du willst lieber mit erhobenem Haupt hier raus laufen, als das ich dich trage oder vor mir her schweben lasse." flüsterte Harry ihr leise zu und stütze sie etwas beim laufen. Vorne hatte bereits das nächste Duell angefangen.

Calypso stütze fast ihr ganzes Gewicht auf ihn und Harry überlegte, ob er sie nicht doch tragen sollte. Er stellte sich vor, wie er Calypso grummelnd durch das Schloss trug und musste sich das lachen dabei verkneifen.

„Ich bringe ihn um." fluchte Calypso leise.

„Wen?" fragte Harry und musste sich beherrschen, dass sein grinsen nicht auf seinem Gesicht erschien. Calypso würde lieber die ganze Welt verfluchen, als sich von jemanden zum Krankenflügel tragen zu lassen.

„Makarow, _dich!_ Du lachst mich gerade aus." warf sie ihm vor.

'Voll ins schwarze getroffen' dachte Harry sich. „Würde ich nie tun." sagte Harry mit seiner besten Unschuldsmiene und Calypso verdrehte die Augen.

„Was darf ich mir auf die Tatsache einbilden, dass dein Vater mir dich anvertraut?" fragte Harry und schaffte es nicht ganz sich ein grinsen zu verkneifen.

Calypso stöhnte auf und griff sich schnell danach an die Rippen. „Bild dir nichts darauf ein Potter!" sagte sie gereizt als sie am Krankenflügel ankamen.

Heilerin May sah alles andere als begeistert aus, als Harry mit ihrem neusten Patienten herein kam. „Dieser Duellwettbewerb ist viel zu gefährlich!" regte sie sich auf und Harry beobachtete, wie Heilerin May Calypso auf ein Bett legte und einen Zauber sprach. Calypsos Bauch und Rücken wurden etwas gesteckt, damit die Rippen nicht krum und schräg zusammen wachsen würden. Dann eilte sie zu einem Schrank und kam mit einer Flasche Skelewachs wieder. „Sie werden die Nacht hier bleiben Mrs. Rosier" stellte sie schon einmal fest und Harry sah, wie Calypso leicht die Augen verdrehte.

„Soll ich noch bei dir bleiben?" fragte Harry seine Freundin und empfand schließlich doch noch Mitleid für Calypso.

„Nein, ich werde gleich nach einem Schlaftrank fragen. Mach die anderen fertig. Wehe du bist auch ein Patient hier wenn ich die Augen auf mache" sagte sie und zog ihr Kinn etwas nach oben. Harry grinste sie an. „Bis morgen" sagte er und ging.

Alls er wieder neben Viktor in der Zeremonien Halle saß, ließ dieser ihn wissen, dass er Dimitris Duelle verpasst hatte. Er kam immerhin bis in das vierte Duell, als er gegen einen Drittklässler verlor und sich geschlagen geben musste.

Nach fünf Stunden hatten sie es endlich geschafft und jeder Schüler war einmal als Hauptduellant angetreten. Geschafft hatten es lediglich 16 Schüler. Ab jetzt hieß es Gewinnen oder Verlieren. Je zwei Duellanten würden nach vorne gehen und Kämpfen während die anderen zu schauten.

Als erstes ging Wladimir nach vorne und kämpfte gegen einen Sechstklässler. Harry sah gleich, dass der Ton hier anders war. Die Duelle schienen aggressiver und schneller. Wladimir gewann gegen den Sechstklässler und als nächstes trat Viktor gegen einen Fünftklässler an. Es war eine enge Sache, aber am Ende gewann der Sechstklässler und Viktor musste sich geschlagen geben. Danach war Harry an der Reihe und musste gegen einen Viertklässler Namens Robins antreten.

Sie stellten sich gegenüber auf und Professor Rosier zählte von drei runter. Bei eins angekommen trat Harry einen Schritt beiseite und rief gleichzeitig _„Fractura!"_

Der Fluch seines Gegenübers sauste an ihm vorbei, aber auch Harrys Fluch fand sein Ziel nicht.

„ _Secare!"_ rief Harry aber Robins hatte ein Schild herauf beschworen. Harry deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Tische und Bänke, die in Robins nähe aufgestapelt waren und schrie _„Bombarda Maxima!"_

Zufrieden sah Harry, dass einige Holzsplitter in Robins Richtung flogen und dieser schnell weg springen musste um davon nicht verletzt zu werden. Er versuchte, hinter einem der anderen Tische Schutz zu finden aber Harry wollte ihm keine Ruhe lassen. Schnell verwandelte er den Tisch in einen Leoparden.

Robins bekam große Augen, als circa zwei Meter vor ihm ein ausgewachsener Leopard stand.

„ _Evanesco!"_ rief er, aber der Leopard verschwand nicht. Im Gegenteil, das Tier wurde durch den Lichtblitz lediglich irritierter und machte ein Schritt auf Robins zu. Dieser schien panisch und er suchte nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten.

Harry beschloss, dass er genügend gewartet hatte und rief _„Levicorpus!"_

Robins wurde an den Knöcheln in die Luft gerissen und baumelte schließlich Kopfüber in der Zeremonien Halle. Der Leopard schien auf ihn zu zuspringen und Harry hörte einen markerschütternden Schrei von Robins.

Aber bevor etwas passieren konnte, ging Professor Rosier dazwischen und verwandelte den Leoparden zurück in einen Tisch. Robins hatte lediglich aus Angst geschrien.

„Potter gewinnt" rief der Professor aus und Harry ging zurück, zu den anderen Siegern. Robins wurde von Rosier runter gelassen und er warf Harry einen Hasserfüllten Blick zu, sodass Harry das schwere Gefühl hatte, gerade einen neuen Feind gemacht zu haben.

Nach dieser ersten K.O. Runde waren sie nur noch zu acht und Harry musste als nächstes gegen Fernandez, seinem Quidditchkapitän antreten.

Bevor Professor Rosier das Duell startete, nickten die zwei sich zu und dann ging es auch schon los. Sein Kapitän war ein Fünftklässler und Harry bemerkte sofort, dass er Probleme kriegen würde. Fernandez hatte ihn sofort in der Defensive und Harry fand keine Möglichkeit, für einen Gegenschlag. Es schien endlose Minuten zu dauern, in denen Harry lediglich hinter seinem Schild stand und jeden Fluch abwerte. Schließlich zögerte Fernandez leicht irritiert, weil er nicht durch das Schild durch kam und Harry hatte seinen Moment.

„ _Secare!"_ rief er und deutete auf Fernandez Füße. Damit hatte sein Kapitän nicht gerechnet und der Fluch fand sein Ziel. Fernandez fluchte laut und Harry konnte sehen, wie etwas Blut unter seinem Hosenbein hervor kam.

Mehr als diesen einen Fluch bekam Harry aber nicht gesprochen, denn er befand sich sofort wieder unter Beschuss. Er zog sein Schild hoch und wartete weiter ab. Aber Fernandez schien seine Strategie geändert zu haben.

„ _Confringo!"_ rief er und deutete auf die Decke über ihm.

Entsetzt sah Harry zu, wie riesige Stücke Gemäuer auf ihn runter fielen. Er war gezwungen sein Schild fallen zu lassen und sprang nach vorne. Dabei schrie er einfach Fluch um Fluch in Fernandez Richtung, damit er kein einfaches Ziel abgab. Tatsächlich musste Fernandez inne halten, weil er links und rechst neben Harry gezielt hatte und nicht mit einem Sprung nach vorne gerechnet hatte. Harry sah seine Chance und eröffnete den nächsten Angriff.

„ _Confringo!" „Incendio!" „Impedimenta!"_

Dann drehte er sich um und rief _„Accio!"_

Die riesigen Steinbrocken von eben hoben vom Boden ab und flogen mit einem wilden Tempo auf ihn zu. Schnell ließ Harry sich auf den Boden fallen und die Brocken flogen über ihn her und direkt auf Fernandez zu, der gerade erst die anderen Flüche abgewehrt hatte.

„ _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ schrie Fernandez und die Brocken änderten ihre Richtung nach oben. Dann sprach er den nächsten Zauber und die Brocken flogen wieder in Harrys Richtung.

Schnell direktierte er einen Tisch vom Rand vor sich und verharrte hinter dem Tisch als die Brocken mit lauten Geräuschen darauf krachten.

„ _Bombarda Maxima!"_ hörte er und der Tisch zerbarst vor seinen Augen. Er sprang zur Seite aber Fernandez musste damit gerechnet haben, denn plötzlich sah Harry schwarz und fiel zu Boden.

Als er das nächste mal seine Augen öffnete war das Duell vorbei und Professor Rosier erklärte Fernandez als den Gewinner. Mühsam stand Harry auf und ging rüber zu Viktor.

„Du wurdest von einem Stupor getroffen, als du hinter dem Tisch weg gehechtet bist." erklärte Viktor ihm schnell. „Aber du hast trotzdem geil gekämpft." fügte Viktor hinzu.

„Danke. Du warst aber auch nicht schlecht." sagte Harry.

Am Ende brauchte Harry sich auch für nichts zu schämen. Er hatte gegen den Sieger des Turniers verloren.

* * *

„Nächstes mal schaffe ich es auch in den Gewinnerkreis." sagte Calypso als sie und Harry sich zusammen aufmachten um in die Zeremonien Halle zu gehen. Sie waren in der Bibliothek gewesen und hatten die letzten Bücher zurück gebracht, die sie sich ausgeliehen hatten.

Calypso bewegte sich vorsichtiger als normal, um ihre Rippe nicht weiter zu reizen. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass der Bruch verheilt war, sie aber noch zwei bis drei Tage merken würde, dass die Rippe vor kurzem gebrochen war.

„Bestimmt. Du hattest eben Pech, was die Gegner Auswahl anging." sagte Harry um sie zu beschwichtigen.

„Du hast es aber geschafft" sagte sie leicht gereizt. Aber mittlerweile konnte Harry sagen, dass sie nicht sauer auf ihn war, sondern eher auf sich selber.

Mittlerweile waren sie auf der fünften Etage angekommen und vom Westflügel her kamen ein paar ältere Jungs. Nicht nur Harry bemerkte, wie er abschätzige Blicke von ihnen bekommen hatte.

„Du hast ganz schön Eindruck hinterlassen Harry." flüsterte Calypso ihm leise zu als sie hinter den Jungs her liefen.

„Kann schon sein. Aber die älteren Schüler sind immer noch besser." sagte Harry und schaute Calypso an.

„Aber du bist jetzt schon in der Lage, gegen Viertklässler zu kämpfen und zu gewinnen. Wozu bist du in der Lage, wenn du selber in der Vierten bist? Oder in der Sechsten, Siebten?" fragte Calypso ihn und Harry begann nachzudenken. Durmstrang war eine Schule, auf der ein Konkurrenzkampf herrschte. Bisher hatte Harry nicht viel davon mitbekommen, aber er hatte auch noch nicht groß die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich zu beweisen. Erst jetzt, mit dem Duellwettbewerb konnten die anderen Schüler sehen und einschätzen, zu was er in der Lage war.

„Vielleicht überlegt derjenige, der mich angegriffen hat beim nächsten mal länger nach bevor er es wieder versucht." sagte Harry trocken. Er würde es kein zweites mal zulassen, dass er das Opfer sein würde. Soviel stand fest.

Mittlerweile waren sie unten angekommen und liefen zusammen in die Zeremonien Halle. „Komm, wir setzten uns zu Viktor und Dimitri." sagte Harry.

Calypso stöhnte leise und rempelte ihn leicht an. „Du warst heute den ganzen Tag über mit den beiden Schwachköpfen in St. Petersburg." sagte sie.

„Und dann habe ich die letzte Stunde ganz alleine mit dir verbracht Schatzi." grinste Harry sie schräg an. Calypso schlug ihn wieder leicht in die Seite und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Dimitri und Viktor. Die Tische waren auch schon recht voll und sie schienen zu den letzten Schülern zu gehören, die noch gefehlt hatten.

„Hast du deine Bücher alle in den Koffer bekommen?" fragte Dimitri scheinheilig als er sich neben ihn hin setzte.

„Na sicher doch." sagte Harry augenzwinkernd. Bei ihrem ersten Besuch auf dem Katharinas Walk waren sie in keinem einzigen Buchladen gewesen. Dafür hatte Harry seine Freunde heute in drei verschiedene geschleppt. Am liebsten wäre er gar nicht mehr gegangen, aber irgendwann zogen Dimitri und Viktor ihn aus jedem Buchladen raus.

„Er hat mindestens 20 Bücher gekauft Calypso." informierte Viktor sie.

„Irgendwas interessantes Harry?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Nicht wirklich. Schon alleine sechs Bücher beschäftigen sich mit stabilisations Zaubern. Dann habe ich ein paar Bücher für Verwandlung und Tränke gekauft. Ach ja, ein paar Bücher für mein Bruder über Quidditch habe ich auch noch gekauft." sagte Harry, wobei der letzte Teil etwas gelogen war. Er hatte sich ein paar Bücher gekauft, die sich mehr mit Rennbesen befassten, als mit Quidditch.

„Okay. Vielleicht schaue ich irgendwann mal über die Verwandlungs und Tränke Bücher drüber." sagte sie.

Vorne stand Schulleiter Karkaroff auf und breitete die Arme aus. Sofort wurde es in der gesamten Halle leise und der Schulleiter begann mit seiner Rede.

„Guten Abend meine Schüler. Heute kommen wir noch ein letztes mal in diesem Schuljahr zusammen, um gemeinsam zu Speisen. Den älteren Schülern die uns nach diesem Abend verlassen werden, wünsche ich alles Gute auf ihren weiteren Weg. Ich hoffe ihr behaltet diese außerordentliche Schule in guter Erinnerung. Den anderen Schülern wünsche ich erholsame Ferien, bis wir uns am Ende des Sommers für ein neues, noch erfolgreicheres Schuljahr wieder sehen werden. Macht bloß nicht den Fehler und ruht euch auf euren Lorbeeren aus."

„Also ich werde mich auf gar keinen Fall auf meinem Lorbeeren ausruhen. Ich werde jede Minute Quidditch spielen." sagte Viktor ernst.

„Ich glaube irgendwie nicht, dass Schulleiter Karkaroff _das_ damit gemeint hat." sagte Harry grinsend zu seinem Freund. Dimitri lachte leise und Calypso verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie kommt es, dass du das Thema immer auf Quidditch lenkst?" fragte sie entgeistert.

„Das ist mein Talent." sagte Viktor grinsend.

„Wie auch immer." sagte Calypso als das Essen auf dem Tisch erschien.

„Guten Hunger" sagte Harry und sie begannen in Ruhe zu essen.

„Harry hier besucht Dimitri. Ich spiele Quidditch. Was hast du für die Ferien geplant Calypso?" fragte Viktor ehrlich interessiert.

„Mein Vater möchte, dass ich ein paar Wochen meine Patin in England besuche. Ansonsten werde ich wohl lernen oder früher zurück kommen." sagte Calypso.

„Okay." sagte Viktor nickend.

„Grüß Draco von mir, wenn du in England bist." sagte Harry.

„Mach ich." erwiderte sie. „Frühstückst du morgen noch? Oder gehst du direkt zum Professorenflügel?" fragte sie.

„Weiß noch nicht. Seid ihr da?" fragte Harry und schaute in die Runde.

„Ich werde noch vor dem Frühstück abreisen. Ich muss um neun schon auf dem Trainingsfeld der Nationalmannschaft sein." erklärte Viktor.

„Vater will, dass Wladimir und ich auch so früh wie möglich kommen. Er hat später noch ein paar Termine und so können wir vorher schon ein bisschen reden." sagte Dimitri.

„Sollen wir beide noch frühstücken?" fragte Calypso ihn.

„Von mir aus gerne." sagte Harry und nahm sich von dem Nachtisch. Anscheinend passierte an diesem Abend nicht mehr viel, denn Harry konnte sehen, wie die ersten Schüler die Halle verließen.

Harry bleib noch eine kleine Weile mit seinen Freunden sitzen, bis sie alle nach oben auf die fünfte liefen. Bei den Treppen verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und die drei Jungen gingen zusammen in den Westflügel.

* * *

Am nächsten morgen war das Schloss so leer wie Harry es noch nie gesehen hatte. Die meisten Schüler schienen wirklich vor dem Frühstück mit dem Portschlüssel nach Hause gereist zu sein.

Er und Calypso versprachen noch, sich zu schreiben und dann machte Harry sich auf um zum Professorenflügel zu gehen.

Als er anklopfte, öffnete Professor Kasakow ihm die Tür.

„Mr. Potter. Sie sind sicherlich hier, um mit dem Kamin zu reisen" sagte er und machte Harry platz, damit er eintreten konnte. Der Professor schloss hinter ihm die Tür und sah ihn danach einen kurzen Moment an.

„Ich war von Ihrer Leistung bei dem Duellwettbewerb beeindruckt Mr. Potter. Mir war nicht klar, wie talentiert Sie wirklich in Verwandlung sind. Den Tisch in einen Leoparden zu verwandeln war ein Meisterstück." sagte Professor Kasakow anerkennend.

„Danke Professor. Ich habe dieses Jahr lediglich versucht, in den neuen Fächern aufzuschließen. Ab nächstem Jahr werde ich mich voll und ganz auf alle Fächer konzentrieren." sagte Harry respektvoll.

„Das hoffe ich doch Potter. Wenn Sie mit irgendwelchen Verwandlungen Probleme haben, steht Ihnen meine Tür stets offen." bot der Professor an und Harry fühlte sich geehrt.

„Danke Professor. Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen." sagte Harry aufrichtig.

„Sie wissen wo die Kamine sind?" fragte er.

„Ja Sir." nickte Harry.

„Gut, dann reisen Sie nach Hause. Ruhen Sie sich nicht zu sehr aus." sagte Professor Kasakow und Harry nickte ihm wieder zu.

„Schöne Ferien Professor." sagte Harry und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kaminen.

Als er in dem Raum mit den Kaminen ankam, schrumpfte er seine Koffer und steckte sie in die Taschen seines Umhangs. Dann nahm er das Flohpulver und rief „Britisches Zaubereiministerium"


	13. Sommer Teil 1

**AN: Ich bin ab morgen auf einem 5 Tägigen Seminar von der Arbeit und werde es wohl nicht schaffen, nächste Woche ein Kapitel zu posten. Ich denke, ich werde mich erst wieder um den 10. oder 11. August melden :) Bis dahin viel Spaß**

* * *

 **8 Sommer**

 **Teil 1**

Es schien wieder endlose Minuten zu dauern bis Harry spürte, dass die Flohreise vorbei war. Elegant trat er einen Schritt nach vorne und kam in einem mittelgroßen Raum im britischen Zaubereiministerium heraus.

Sofort kam einer der Mitarbeiter auf ihn zu gelaufen. „Ihr Name?" fragte er.

„Harry Potter." antwortete Harry „Ich war für heute Vormittag angemeldet." fügte er hinzu. Ministeriums Kamine musste man vor der Reise anmelden, damit die Kamine nicht so überflutet waren, wie die auf dem Katharinas Walk. Die Mitarbeiter regelten die Ankünfte und gaben eine offene Zeitspanne vor.

Der Ministeriumsarbeiter nahm eine Liste und schaute auf und ab. „Ah ja. Hier habe ich Sie. Mr. H.J. Potter. Ihr Vater hatte Sie angemeldet." erzählte er.

Er deutete Harry ihm zu folgen und sie gingen in einen kleinen Nebenraum. „Reisen Sie in Kürze wieder zurück?" fragte der Mann.

„Nein, ich werde vorerst in England bleiben." sagte Harry und verkniff sich ein Augenrollen. Er war offensichtlich ein Schüler und der Sommer war gerade los gegangen. Konnte der Mann nicht mitdenken?

„Okay. Dann macht das bitte 2 Galleonen für die einzelne Reise." erzählte er weiter und Harry gab ihm das Gold.

„Dürfte ich einen kurzen Flohanruf tätigen? Meine Familie scheint noch nicht hier zu sein." fragte er.

„Natürlich. Draußen im Foyer gibt es gratis Kamine. Diese hier müssen wir frei halten." erklärte der Mann. „Hier hast du deine Rechnung und ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag." sagte er und zeigte Harry den Weg nach draußen.

Als Harry dann alleine im Foyer stand, hatte er eine bessere Idee und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Aufzügen. Als er in dem Treppenhaus ankam suchte er auf den Anzeigetafeln die Etage für die Aurorenzentrale. Er stieg in einen Aufzug und fuhr in die Vierte Etage. Als er aus dem Aufzug ausstieg und nach links ging, stand an der Tür zum Büro eine ältere Damen, die als Sekretärin zu arbeiten schien.

„Guten Morgen. Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte sie höflich und überrascht einen Jungen hier zu sehen.

„Ja, ich suche meinen Dad. Lord Potter?" fragte er und sah, dass sie sich anspannte. Kein Wunder, er fragte immerhin nach ihrem Chef.

„Tut mir leid. Dein Vater hat sich den Tag heute frei genommen. Soll ich ihn hier her rufen, damit er dich abholt?" fragte sie und sah nicht so aus, als würde sie ihn alleine wieder weg laufen lassen.

„Ist Lord Black da?" fragte Harry sie schnell bevor sie ihn ankettete.

„Lord Black ist tatsächlich da. Ich bringe dich zu ihm." sagte sie und kam um den Tresen herum. Sie ging voran in einen großen Raum in dem ein Schreibtisch neben dem anderen stand. Jeder war überfüllt von Papieren und in der Luft flogen kleine Papiervögelchen herum. An circa der Hälfte der Schreibtische saßen Auroren, die anderen Schreibtische waren frei. Als Harry an einigen vorbei ging konnte er schwören, dass er die Gesichter erkannte.

Hin und wieder schien auch ihn jemand zu erkennen, denn ihre Augen wurden einen kurzen Augenblick größer und sie sahen unsicher zu einer Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Harry vermutete, dass das das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters war.

Erst einmal in seinem ganzen Leben hatte sein Vater ihn und Nico mit zur Arbeit genommen. Damals sah das Büro aber ganz anders aus. Viel größer und ruhiger. Die Schreibtische waren auch nicht so überfüllt gewesen.

Sie kamen an der Tür an und die Frau klopfte vorsichtig an. Harry hörte ein dumpfes 'Ja' und sie öffnete die Tür.

„Lord Black, hier möchte Sie jemand sprechen." sagte sie und Harry drängte sich an ihr vorbei in den Raum.

Er stellte sich selbstsicher hin und tat, als würde er sich das Büro genaustes anschauen. „Also nach viel Arbeit sieht das hier nicht aus. Die armen Männer draußen sehen gestresster aus." stellte er fest und Sirius stand von seinen Stuhl hinter einem der zwei großen Schreibtische auf. „Harry! Was machst du hier?" fragte Sirius überrascht.

Sein Onkel kam auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Dad hat mich einfach so vergessen. Ich stand mutterseelenalleine im Foyer der internationalen Reisen und niemand aus meiner Familie hat an den überaus talentierten und begabten Jungen gedacht der ich bin." sagte er gespielt geknickt und schniefte zur Show.

Sirius lachte bellend auf und Harry bemerkte, wie die Frau hinter ihnen das Büro verließ.

„Lass dich ansehen." sagte Sirius und machte ein Schritt von Harry weg und schaute an ihm rauf und runter. „Was haben sie dir auf Durmstrang gegeben? Du siehst gut aus. Nicht mehr so zierlich wie vorher, sondern richtig gut ausgefüllt." sagte sein Pate anerkennend.

„Ich habe angefangen ein bisschen Sport zu machen." gestand Harry und grinste seinen Onkel an.

„Das sieht man auf jeden Fall. Schaut wirklich gut aus." sagte er und nahm Harry noch einmal in den Arm. „Dein Dad hat sich heute frei genommen. Er sagte, er würde erst so gegen Mittag mit dir rechnen. Deine Mum ist am Kochen. Wir kommen heute Abend alle vorbei." erklärte er.

„Hab ich mir schon fast gedacht. Wie lange musst du noch arbeiten?" fragte Harry und schaute in Richtung des Schreibtisches. Sirius' Schreibtisch war der mit Abstand unordentlichste den er hier gesehen hatte. Harry sah fünf Türme aus Ordnern und überall lagen kleine Notizzettel verteilt. Selbst auf dem Boden.

Sirius schien hin und her gerissen zu sein. Einerseits hatte er bestimmt noch eine Menge Arbeit auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen aber andrerseits wollte er auch schon Feierabend machen für den Tag.

„Ich mache schon mal meine Pause. Dann kann ich dich eben nach Hause begleiten und arbeite später weiter." sagte er und Harry folgte seinem Onkel aus dem Büro.

„Wir müssen in einen kleinen Nebenraum zur Aurorenzentrale. Dort ist ein Raum mit Kaminen die wir benutzen können." erklärte er und sie liefen wieder an den ganzen Auroren vorbei. Dieses mal wollten sie aber nicht zu lange in Harrys Richtung schauen und sahen schnell wieder auf ihre Papiere.

In dem Nebenraum angekommen gab Sirius ihm Flohpulver und Harry stellte sich zuerst in dem Kamin. „Godrics Hollow!"

Nachdem Harry aufhörte sich zu drehen, machte er schnell einen Schritt raus aus dem Kamin und stand in der Küche seiner Eltern. Als er gerade raus war, loderten die grünen Flammen wieder auf und sein Onkel kam nach ihm aus dem Kamin.

„Endlich wieder zu Hause." grinste Harry.

In diesem Moment flog die Tür zur Küche auf und sein Vater kam mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand und in Alarmbereitschaft hereingestürmt. Er blieb stehen und schaute sich kurz um.

„Harry!" rief er und auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein breites grinsen.

„Dad" sagte Harry und umarmte seinem Vater.

„Harry! Du bist schon zurück. Wir hätten erst in einer Stunde mit dir gerechnet." sagte seine Mutter und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Ich hab dich vermisst." sagte sie und wollte Harry anscheinend nicht mehr los lassen.

Schließlich lösten sie sich von ihm und schaute Harry das erste mal richtig an.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du siehst so anders aus." sagte sie und nahm in genauer unter die Lupe.

„Ich habe ein bisschen Sport gemacht." grinste Harry stolz.

„Das sieht man" mischte sein Dad sich ein. „Die Mädchen werden nur so auf dich fliegen." grinste er schräg.

„James!" sagte seine Mum. Dann wandte sie sich wieder zu Harry „Wo sind deine Koffer Schatz?" fragte sie und schaute sich suchend um.

„In meiner Tasche, ich habe sie geschrumpft bevor ich her kam." sagte Harry ihr.

„Harry ist in der Zentrale aufgetaucht." sagte Sirius zu James, die sich leise unterhielten.

„Wo ist Tiara?" fragte er schnell, bevor sein Vater was dazu sagen konnte.

„Oben in ihrem Zimmer." sagte seine Mutter „Hast du Hunger Harry?" fragte sie.

„Nein, ich habe noch mit Calypso gefrühstückt bevor ich her gekommen bin." sagte er und wandte sich ab um nach oben zu seiner Schwester zu gehen.

„Wir sehen uns später Sirius." sagte er über seine Schulter und lief aus der Küche raus.

„Bis später" hörte er seinen Onkel noch rufen.

Als er vor der Tür seiner Schwester ankam, hielt er sich nicht mit einem Klopfen auf, sondern spazierte einfach herein.

„Meine Lieblingsschwester sagt mir noch nicht mal hallo wenn ich nach Monaten wieder nach Hause komme." sagte er gespielt traurig.

Seine Schwester lag auf dem Bett und las ein Buch. Als Harry hereinkam schaute sie auf. Schnell sprang sie auf und fiel Harry in die Arme.

„Ich hab dich vermisst." sagte sie und Harry drückte sie fester an sich. „Ich dich auch." sagte er leise.

„Seit wann siehst du so kräftig aus?" fragte sie erstaunt und Harry lachte.

„Das war mein Training mit Viktor und Dimitri." erklärte er.

„Steht dir" grinste sie.

„Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht. Ein nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk." sagte Harry und löste sich von seiner Schwester. Er griff in seine Umhang Tasche und zog ein kleines Kästchen hervor, in dem das Armband drin lag. Er hatte es extra heute morgen aus seinem Koffer geholt, damit er ihr es sofort geben konnte.

Er reichte Tiara das Kästchen und sah zu, wie sie es vorsichtig öffnete. Harry musste über ihren erstaunten Blick fast lachen. „Die ist wunderschön." sagte sie leise.

„Soll ich es dir anlegen?" fragte er.

„Gerne." sagte sie. Harry nahm das Armband und befestigte es um ihren Arm.

„Danke Harry." sagte Tiara und umarmte ihn noch einmal.

„Sollen wir runter zu Mum und Dad? Ich glaube wenn ich nicht gleich wieder unten bin, stürmen sie unsere Zimmer." scherzte er.

Zusammen gingen sie nach unten in das großzügige Wohnzimmer und Harry ließ sich auf der Couch fallen. Tiara kicherte und warf sich mit ihrem vollen Gewicht auf Harry.

„Ich habe uns allen eine heiße Schokolade gemacht." sagte seine Mum als sie in das Wohnzimmer trat, Dad direkt hinter ihr.

Harry und Tiara setzten sich auf und ihre Eltern ließen sich gegenüber auf der anderen Couch nieder.

„Erzähl uns von deinen Freunden Harry." sagte sein Dad. Auf dem Gesicht seines Sohnes erschien das größte Lächeln, dass James je bei ihm gesehen hatte. Lily bemerkte das auch und die zwei sahen sich kurz an.

„Ich habe drei richtig gute Freunde gefunden. Dimitri, Viktor und Calypso" fing Harry an zu erzählen. „Mit Dimitri kann ich einfach alles machen. Wir sitzen in fast jeder Stunde nebeneinander. Er ist ein Genie im Schach spielen. Ich habe es bisher kein einziges mal geschafft, gegen ihn zu gewinnen. Irgendwann setzte ich ihn mal mit Remus an einem Tisch. Mal sehen wer dann gewinnt." erzählte Harry grinsend. „Dimitri hat mich für die Ferien zu sich nach Hause eingeladen." fügte er noch hinzu und sah seine Eltern erwartungsvoll an.

Diese sahen sich wieder kurz an und schließlich sagte seine Mutter „Das ist nett von ihm. Hat er das denn schon mit seinen Eltern besprochen?" fragte sie.

„Hat er. Ich werde wahrscheinlich auch nur eine Woche oder so bleiben. Sein Bruder hat dann Geburtstag und sein Vater macht eine große Feier. Ich leiste Dimitri an dem Abend ein bisschen Gesellschaft." erklärte Harry. „Ich dachte so herum wäre es einfacher. Wenn Dimitri mal hier her kommt, muss er ja erst das Geheimnis erfahren." fügte er noch hinzu um die Sache in trockene Tücher zu packen.

„Deinem Dad und mir ist bewusst, dass du und Nico Freunde mit nach Hause bringen wollt." sagte seine Mum. „Wir haben schon mit Albus gesprochen und er hat uns ein paar Zettelchen angefertigt, die wir euren Freunden geben können wenn wir sie beim ersten mal abholen." erklärte seine Mum.

„Aber wenn du deinen Freund erstmal besuchen willst, dann ist das auch in Ordnung." sagte sein Dad schnell. „Wo kommt er denn her? Dimitri klingt schrecklich russisch." grinste er schräg.

„Mit Russland hast du recht. Er wohnt irgendwo in Moskau." erklärte Harry und verschwieg die Tatsache, dass Dimitris Vater der russische Zaubereiminister war. In Russland waren die Gesetzte etwas großzügiger ausgelegt und er hatte oft gehört wie sein Dad, Remus und Sirius abfällig darüber gesprochen hatten.

„Das ist ganz schön weit weg." sagte seine Mum zögerlich.

„Durmstrang ist auch etwas weiter weg und dennoch kann ich dort hin gehen. Außerdem ist Moskau relativ sicher. Kein Voldemort und das alles." sagte Harry leise.

„Da hast du auch wieder recht. Ihr lauft aber nicht alleine durch Moskau oder? Wenn ihr das Haus deines Freundes mal verlassen solltet, dann sind seine Eltern dabei oder?" fragte sein Dad.

„Sicher" log Harry. Er versuchte das schlechte Gewissen los zu werden und erzählte schnell weiter. „Also sein Vater und sein Bruder werden dabei sein. Dimitris Mutter ist schon vor Jahren gestorben." erklärte er ihnen.

„Oh, das tut mir leid." sagte seine Mum.

„Ja, aber Dimitri scheint wirklich darüber hinweg zu sein. Er war noch sehr klein." sagte Harry.

Seine Eltern sahen sich noch einmal kurz an bis sein Dad schließlich den Kopf hob. „Ich denke, dass es in Ordnung geht, wenn du deinen Freund besuchst." sagte er und grinste seinen Sohn an.

„Danke." grinste Harry und sprang auf um seine Eltern zu umarmen.

„Was ist mit deinen anderen Freunden?" fragte Tiara neugierig.

„Mein Freund Viktor ist etwas älter als ich. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn für eine Woche hier her einladen, aber er spielt die ganzen Ferien über Quidditch." erklärte er. „Viktor spielt in der Nationalmannschaft seines Landes. Er ist die erste offizielle Reserve für den Sucher." sagte er und schaute seinen Vater an.

„Wow. Dein Freund muss richtig gut sein, wenn er die erste Reserve ist. Für welche Nation spielt er?" fragte sein Dad wirklich interessiert.

„Bulgarien" sagte Harry sofort. „Du müsstest mal sehen, was er alles kann. Als Pollux gegen Merlin gespielt hat, hat er sein Flug so angepasst, dass der Klatscher auf kurzer Distanz hinter ihm her flog. Dann hat er einen gegnerischen Jäger angepeilt, der nur Viktor hat kommen sehen können. Im letzten Moment ist Viktor nach oben geflogen und der Klatscher hat den Jäger genau im Gesicht getroffen." grinste Harry.

„Harry! So etwas ist nicht lustig. Der Junge könnte sich ernsthaft verletzt haben." wies seine Mum ihn zurecht während sein Dad leicht grinste.

„Ich bin nie auf die Idee gekommen, die Klatscher mit einzubeziehen." sagte sein Dad nachdenklich. „Aber eigentlich keine schlechte Idee."

„Viktor verbringt wirklich jede freie Minute auf dem Quidditchfeld. Er hat sogar Fächer wie Geschichte geschmissen, damit er mehr Zeit hat." erklärte er ihnen.

„Oh Merlin. Erzähl das bloß nicht deinem Bruder. Nachher versucht er das auch durchzusetzen." sagte seine Mum entsetzt und Tiara neben ihm lachte.

„Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass Viktor bei Wind und Wetter raus geht? Im Januar hatten wir einen richtig üblen Schneesturm und Viktor war trotzdem draußen und hat seine Runden um das Stadium gedreht." sagte Harry unschuldig und fing sich einen bösen Blick von seiner Mum ein.

„Harry." sagte sie warnend und er hob schnell seine Hände als Friedenszeichen.

„Der Altersunterschied ist kein Problem?" fragte seine Mum anscheinend lässig. Sie und James hatten sich etwas gesorgt, dass Harry auf Durmstrang keinen Anschluss fand und nur mit den älteren Schülern zurecht kam. Ein älteres Umfeld würde Harry zwingen, schneller erwachsen zu werden und Lily wollte, dass Harry eine lange und schöne Kindheit hatte.

Harry erinnerte sich an den Brief seiner Schwester, dass seine Eltern sich sorgten, weil er mit einem älteren Jungen befreundet war.

„Überhaupt nicht, Viktor ist klasse. Leider ist er nicht immer mit dabei, weil er viel auf dem Quidditchfeld ist, aber dann unternehme ich einfach was mit Dimitri und Calypso. Wir sind alle drei in der Ersten. Beziehungsweise jetzt in der Zweiten." sagte er und hoffte, seine Mum so zu beruhigen.

„Von Calypso hattest du uns noch gar nichts erzählt." sagte sein Dad überrascht. „Oder erinnerst du dich an einem Brief wo ihr Name drin stand?" fragte James seine Frau.

„Nein. Warum hast du sie nie erwähnt Harry?" fragte seine Mum.

„Das muss mir irgendwie durch gegangen sein." sagte Harry. „Aber dir habe ich über Calypso geschrieben oder Tiara?" fragte er und sah seine Schwester an.

„Ja" grinste sie. „Das schwarzhaarige, hübsche Mädchen aus der Bibliothek" grinste sie und Harry sah sofort, wie seine Eltern aufhorchten. Harry warf seiner Schwester einen vernichtenden Blick zu aber Tiara sah ihn mit ihrer besten Unschuldsmiene an.

„Hübsch?" fragte sein Vater breit grinsend. Seine Mum schlug ihn auf die Schulter.

„Calypso _ist_ hübsch. Du übrigens auch Tiara." sagte Harry um das Gespräch von hübschen Mädchen weg zu lenken.

„Calypso kann sich richtig gut duellieren. Bis jetzt hat sie es aber noch nicht geschafft, mich zu besiegen." sagte Harry stolz.

„Duelliert ihr euch oft?" fragte sein Vater neugierig und schien leicht besorgt zu sein.

„Duelle macht unser Fach der Dunklen Magie aus." sagte Harry vorsichtig. Langsam näherten sie sich Themen, über die Harry nicht wirklich sprechen wollte.

Seine Eltern sahen sich wieder kurz an. „Was macht ihr denn so in diesem Fach?" fragte er wieder. Sie und James waren ausgesprochene Gegner der Dunklen Magie. Das ihr Harry solche Flüche jetzt auf Durmstrang lernte passte ihr gar nicht.

„Eigentlich nichts besonderes. Bis jetzt haben wir ausschließlich Duellzauber gelernt, wie Petrificus Totalus, Impedimenta, Expelliamus und Incendio als gefährlichste Flüche." sagte Harry und zwang sich dabei ruhig zu bleiben. Unerwähnt blieben die richtig dunklen Flüche wie der Secare, oder Fractura. Immerhin könnte Harry mit diesem Fluch die Schädeldecke eines Menschen brechen und ihn so erfolgreich töten. Seine Eltern würden es absolut nicht guthießen, wenn er solche Sprüche lernte.

„Und mit diesen Sprüchen duelliert ihr euch in den Dunklen Künsten?" fragte sein Vater noch einmal nach. Er war ehrlich, ihm war es nicht geheuer, dass sein Sohn die Dunkle Magie lernte. Die Familie Potter stand schon immer geschlossen hinter den Verteidigern der weißen Magie und er könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sein Harry von der Dunklen Magie verschlungen wird.

„Genau" bestätigte Harry. „Am Ende jedes Halbjahres machen wir sogar einen Duellwettbewerb an dem alle Schüler teilnehmen müssen. Selbst bei den älteren Schülern habe ich keine gefährlichen Flüche gesehen. Es macht ja auch keinen Sinn, wenn wir uns gegenseitig verletzen. Schulleiter Karkaroff müsste sich dann jedes mal vor den Eltern rechtfertigen." versuchte er seinen Dad zu beruhigen.

„Wie hast du denn in dem Wettbewerb abgeschnitten?" fragte Tiara ihn.

„Ich habe es in den Kreis der Gewinner geschafft." sagte Harry stolz. „Es kämpfen immer ein Hauptduellant und ein Gegner gegeneinander. Der Hauptduellant wird als erster gezogen und dann der Gegner. Der Hauptduellant muss gewinnen sonst hat er verloren und fungiert nur noch als Gegner. Insgesamt muss der Hauptduellant fünf Duelle am Stück gewinnen, um in den Kreis der Sieger zu gelangen. Dann heißt es Siegen oder Verlieren." erklärte er schnell für seine Familie.

„Das ist beeindruckend Harry." sagte sein Vater „In deinem Alter konnte ich noch nicht viel mit Duellen anfangen. Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mit Sirius Streiche auszuhecken." gestand er.

„Bist du wirklich so gut im Duellieren?" fragte seine Mutter ihn. Sie hatte ihren Sohn nie beim Duellieren gesehen und er war noch relativ jung. Viele Jungs in seinem Alter kannten noch nicht viele Zauber um ein vernünftiges Duell aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber sie hatte schon einmal nicht bemerkt, wie ihr Sohn an seinen Altersgenossen vorbeizog und deshalb auf Hogwarts litt. Einen Fehler den sie kein zweites mal begehen wollte.

„Ich schlag mich durch. Meistens kann ich die anderen mit Strategie besiegen." gestand Harry. „Ich habe zum Beispiel einmal den Boden unter meinem Gegner in Eis verwandelt, sodass er zu Boden fiel und ich ihn entwaffnen konnte." erklärte er.

„Das ist beeindruckend." sagte sein Vater und schaute ihn stolz an. „Jeder gute Kämpfer weiß, wo seine Stärken und Schwächen liegen. Deine ist noch nicht die stärke hinter den Flüchen, sondern deine Vielfalt. Deshalb suchst du dir Strategien mit denen du gewinnst. Ich bin so stolz auf dich Harry. Nicht viele in deinem Alter wissen so etwas." sagte sein Dad und Harry bekam ein breites grinsen ins Gesicht. „Danke Dad." sagte er.

„Wie sind deine Noten?" fragte seine Mum schließlich.

„Ganz gut. Ich bin mir sicher, in fast jedem Fach ein Ohnegleichen zu bekommen. Kreation könnte ein Erwartungen Übertroffen sein." erklärte Harry.

„So gut?" fragte seine Mutter überrascht.

„Ich glaube, selbst du hattest nicht so gute Noten als du angefangen hast Lils." sagte sein Dad und grinste seine Mum schräg an.

„Da hast du recht." sagte sie. „Warum 'nur' ein Erwartungen Übertroffen in Kreation?" fragte seine Mum.

„Kreation ist ganz schön anstrengen. Ich musste eine ganze Menge für das Fach nachholen und hatte deshalb nicht so die Zeit großartig vor zuarbeiten. Aber ich denke ich habe Professor Berg mit meinem selbst kreierten Spruch beeindruckt." sagte Harry nachdenklich.

„Du hast deinen ersten Zauber kreiert?" fragte sein Dad verblüfft.

„Ja, aber der ist nicht so spektakulär wie du dir das vielleicht vorstellst Dad. Ich habe einen stabilisations Zauber entwickelt, womit es mit möglich war, mein Projekt fertig zu stellen." erklärte Harry.

„Du hast einen stabilisations Zauber kreiert? Ich wusste noch nicht einmal was das ist, bevor ich Hogwarts verlassen hatte." sagte seine Mum erstaunt. „Ich habe das erst für meinen Master in Zaubertränke gebraucht. Aber ich kenne keinen einzigen, weil die Erfinder ihre Sprüche meist unter Verschluss halten." sagte seine Mum leicht bedauerlich.

„Genau dass war mein Problem. Ich wollte für Projekte mein Notizbuch in eine Art Artefakt verwandeln. Aber sobald ein vierter Spruch auf dem Buch lag, ist es in Flammen aufgegangen oder schlimmer. Deshalb hab ich mich erkundigt woran das liegen könnte. Als ich den Fehler gefunden hatte, habe ich mich in Kreation auf stabilisations Zauber fixiert." sagte Harry.

„Oh Merlin!" sagte seine Mum und nahm Harrys Hände in ihre. „Bitte sag mir, dass dein Professor deine Experimente beaufsichtigt hat. Das ist gefährlich was du gemacht hast." sagte sie und die Sorge stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ja, wir arbeiten ausschließlich während der Doppelstunde an unseren Projekten. Wem das nicht reicht, der kann in den Abendstunden in ihr Klassenzimmer gehen und weiter daran arbeiten. Natürlich auch wieder unter Aufsicht." log Harry schnell und seine Mum atmete tief ein.

„Hast du dein Notizbuch mit?" fragte sein Dad neugierig.

„Leider nicht. Professor Rauendahl wollte es über die Ferien behalten, um es vernünftig bewerten zu können." erklärte er. Das zweite hatte er Dimitri heimlich in den Koffer gesteckt als er ihm beim packen half. „Ich zeig euch das in den Winterferien."

„Wann kommt eigentlich Nico wieder?" fragte Harry in die Runde.

„Der Hogwarts Express müsste zwischen halb sechs und sechs da sein." informierte sein Dad ihn. „Bis dahin haben wir Ruhe" grinste er und Harry nickte.

„Perfekt" grinste Harry.

„Eine Frage habe ich aber noch Harry." sagte sein Dad und Harry spannte sich leicht an. Viel mehr wollte er von Durmstrang nicht preisgeben.

„Wo genau liegt die Schule denn jetzt?" fragte er und Harry lachte laut auf.

„Nico hatte recht." sagte Harry immer noch mit einem breiten grinsen. „Durmstrang liegt in Sibirien."

* * *

Später war Harry alleine in seinem Zimmer und begann, seinen Koffer auszupacken. Auch wenn ihm nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken war, so hatte Harry seinen zweiten Zauberstab in seinem Zimmer auf Durmstrang gelassen. Ein Zauberstab war zwar nichts schlimmes, aber er hätte seinen Eltern irgendwie erklären müssen, wie er daran gekommen war. Ein paar Bücher, die sich mit Dunkler Magie beschäftigten hatte er ebenso zurück gelassen.

Dafür packte er jetzt den Stapel Bücher die sich mit stabilisations Zaubern beschäftigten auf seinen Schreibtisch. Je eher er mit seinem kleinen Projekt startete desto besser. Heute Abend würde er sich auch gleich für morgen bei Sirius und Sarah anmelden. Dann konnte er das Buch suchen und sich später in Ruhe mit Jamie unterhalten. 'Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe' dachte Harry zufrieden.

In dem Moment klopfte es an seiner Tür und als Harry sich umgedreht hatte, sah er, dass seine Eltern in sein Zimmer kamen.

„Wir haben ganz vergessen, dir den Koffer wieder zu vergrößern." sagte seine Mum und schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an. Dann sah sie den bereits wieder großen Koffer auf seinem Bett und drehte sich langsam zu Harry um. Ihre Hände sauer an die Hüften gelegt.

„Harry James Potter! Willst du der Schule verwiesen werden, weil du außerhalb der Schule gezaubert hast?" fragte seine Mum als sie ihn scharf ansah.

Harry grinste seine Eltern frech an „Das Ministerium weiß ja nicht, dass _ich_ derjenige war der gezaubert hat" sagte er.

Die Reaktion kam augenblicklich. Seine Mum stöhnte gequält auf und legte ihre Hand an den Kopf. Sein Dad fing laut zu lachen an und fragte „Wer hat dir erklärt wie die Spur funktioniert?"

„Viktor" grinste Harry. „Wir teilen brüderlich was wichtige Informationen angeht." sein grinsen breiter.

„Wenn Nico das erfährt, wird er den ganzen Sommer das Haus mit seinen Streichen terrorisieren." sagte seine Mum entsetzt.

Harry stellte sich vor, wie er in Ruhe versuchte sich auf seine stabilisations Zauber zu konzentrieren und sein Bruder versuchte ihm einen Streich nach dem anderen zu spielen. In dem Moment entschied Harry, seinem Bruder erstmal nicht zu erzählen, wie die Spur funktioniert. Wenn sein Bruder mal sah, dass er Magie ausübte, konnte er immer noch sagen, dass Durmstrang seinen Schülern das Zaubern außerhalb erlaubte.

„In zwei Stunden flooen wir zum Bahnsteig." riss sein Dad ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Okay" erwiderte er und packte danach in Ruhe weiter aus.

* * *

Auf dem Bahnsteig Neundreiviertel herrschte reges Treiben als Harry aus den Kamin Schritt und sich zu seinem Dad stellte. Hinter ihm kam erst seine Schwester und dann seine Mum aus dem Kamin. Beide strauchelten sie eher, als das sie raus schritten. Sein Dad fing beide nacheinander auf, bevor sie zu Boden fielen und seine Schwester fluchte leise.

„Tiara! Achte auf deine Worte." wies ihre Mutter sie sofort zurecht und Harry sah, wie sie sich leicht umdrehte und dann ihre Augen verdrehte. Er selber musste sich bei dem Verhalten seiner Schwester das lachen verkneifen. Calypso hätte genauso reagiert.

„Da drüben stehen die Weasleys." sagte sein Vater und ging voran. Harry verkniff sich ein gequältes aufstöhnen. Natürlich waren die Weasleys auch hier, wie hatte er das vergessen können?

Sie drängten sich an anderen wartenden Familien vorbei, bis sie schließlich vor Arthur und Molly ankamen.

„Lily, James" rief sie und umarmte seine Eltern. Seid wann verstanden die sich so gut? Okay, die Weasleys waren auch im Orden aber eigentlich beanspruchte Sirius die ganze Zeit seiner Eltern.

„Harry Liebling. Was machst du denn schon hier? Solltest du nicht mit den Jungs im Zug sitzen?" fragte sie und Ginny schaute ebenfalls neugierig in seine Richtung.

„Ich habe nach dem Wintersemester nach Durmstrang gewechselt." erklärte er.

„Nach Durmstrang?" fragte Molly überrascht und sah seine Eltern an, als ob er selber gar nicht mehr da wäre.

„Ist Durmstrang den geeignet? Man hört so viel." sagte sie und sah besorgt aus.

Noch bevor seine Eltern antworten konnten antwortete Harry laut „Durmstrang ist phantastisch. Wir lernen so viel mehr als auf Hogwarts."

Molly sah wieder zu ihn runter und Harry sah, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Er verkniff sich ein weiteres Augenrollen und hoffte, dass der Zug jeden Moment um die Ecke kam.

Er blendete seine Eltern und die Weasleys aus und schaute sich auf dem Bahnsteig um. Harry und seine Familie stand sehr mittig. Links von ihm und am weitesten von dem Eingang entfernt, sah Harry Alice und Frank Longbottom. Neben ihnen stand eine ältere Dame mit übertrieben, fedriger Kleidung. Das musste Nevilles Großmutter sein, dachte Harry sich.

Etwas weiter in seiner Richtung sah Harry einen großen, eckigen Mann mit kurzen dunkelbraunen Haaren. Neben dem Mann stand eine agile Frau mit großen, blonden Locken. Zwischen ihnen stand ein Mädchen, mit dem Harry in den letzten Wochen zusammen im Unterricht saß, Victoria Greengrass.

„Dad, ich gehe mal eben rüber zu den Greengrasses. Ihre Tochter Victoria geht ebenfalls auf Durmstrang." erklärte er. Sein Dad sah überhaupt nicht begeistert von der Idee aus.

„Harry, wenn hier auf dem Bahnsteig etwas passiert, dann bist du viel zu weit von mir weg. Ich würde dich niemals rechtzeitig erwischen." sagte sein Dad und wirkte angespannt.

'Übersetzt, die Lage in Großbritannien scheint schlimmer zu sein' dachte Harry sich im Stillen. „Verstanden." sagte er und schaute sich weiter um. Gerade als er Lord und Lady Malfoy erblickte, hörte Harry das Pfeifen vom Hogwarts Express und schaute wieder nach links. Dort fuhr der Express gerade auf dem Bahnsteig ein und bremste mit einem lauten quietschen ab. Kurz darauf öffneten sich die Türen und die ersten Schüler drängelten aus dem Zug.

Harry hielt die Augen nach seinem Bruder auf, hatte in dem Gedrängel aber bisher kein Glück. Die erste Person die er wieder erkannte, war Draco Malfoy. Er stieg verdächtig nahe bei seinen Eltern aus dem Zug und blickte sich kurz um bis er sie auf dem Steg erblickte. Dann ging er zu ihnen und seine Mutter nahm ihn in den Arm. Sein Vater legte die Hand auf seine Schulter und die drei machten sich auf den Weg zu den Kaminen.

„Da sind sie!" rief Tiara aufgeregt und Harry schaute in welche Richtung seine Schwester deutete. Dann erblickte er seinen Bruder der in Begleitung von Ronald Weasley und zu Harrys entsetzten Hermine Granger war. Die drei hatten Harrys Eltern und die Weasleys schon ausfindig gemacht und sie kamen alle auf sie zu.

„Mum, Dad!" rief Nico und umarmte sie.

„Nico. Wie geht's dir?" fragte sein Dad.

„Alles gut." grinste er. „Mum, Dad, das ist meine Freundin Hermine Granger." stellte er vor und seine Eltern schüttelten ihre Hand.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen Hermine." sagte seine Mutter. „Wo sind deine Eltern?" fragte sie und fing eine Unterhaltung mit Hermine an, als Nico zu ihm rüber kam. „Harry" grinste er.

„Nico" sagte Harry und sie umarmten sich. „Seid wann hängst du mit Granger rum?" fragte Harry.

„Seid wir nach den Ferien nach Hause gefahren sind. Sie ist gar nicht so schlimm, wie ich anfangs dachte." sagte er grinsend.

„Lily, James, wir machen uns schon mal auf den Weg nach Hause. Wir sehen uns." sagte Molly Weasley augenzwinkernd und die Großfamilie machte sich auf dem Weg zu den Kaminen.

„Sollen wir auch gehen?" fragte Harry schnell.

„Ich bringe Hermine noch zum Muggelbahnsteig." sagte seine Mutter. Weder er noch sein Vater waren begeistert.

„Komm schon James. Wenn bis jetzt nichts passiert ist, passiert auch nichts mehr." sagte sie und deutete Hermine voran zu gehen.

„Du kannst mit den Kids schon mal nach Hause flooen." sagte sie über ihre Schultern zu seinem Dad.

„Dann los." sagte Dad und sie machten sich zu viert auf zu den Kaminen um nach Hause zu flooen.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später half Harry seinem Dad das Esszimmer vorzubereiten. Genau wie bei Harry hatten sich seine Eltern die Zeit genommen und sich erstmal mit Nico über die Schule unterhalten. Danach ist Nico in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und hatte behauptet, seinen Koffer auspacken zu müssen. Seine Mutter war in der Küche verschwunden um das Essen für später vorzubereiten und Tiara trieb sich wer weiß wo herum.

„Gibt es eigentlich etwas, dass du dir zum Geburtstag wünschst?" fragte sein Dad ihn.

Über seinen eigenen Geburtstag hatte Harry sich noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Ihm fiel auch nichts besonderes ein, was er gebrauchen könnte.

„Ein Gutschein von Flourish & Blotts geht immer Dad." sagte Harry. „Eine Taschengeld Erhöhung akzeptiere ich aber auch gerne." grinste er schräg.

Sein Dad fing laut an zu lachen. „Ich kann ja mal mit deiner Mum sprechen. Aber wofür brauchst du mehr Taschengeld? Das wird doch erst interessant, wenn man nach Hogsmeade gehen kann. Gibt es in der Nähe von Durmstrang ein Dorf in das ihr gehen könnt?" fragte sein Vater nachdenklich.

„Nein. Keiner geht freiwillig nach Sibirien zum shoppen." grinste Harry. „Aber für die Ferien ist ein größeres Taschengeld immer besser." sagte er bedeutend.

„Verstanden. Flourish & Blotts Gutschein und eine Taschengeld Erhöhung für alle drei Kids." sagte sein Dad und malte ein Haken in die Luft.

Just in diesem Moment loderten die Flammen des Kamins grün auf und Marlene schritt heraus.

„Onkel James, Harry" grinste sie und umarmte Harry. „Wie war Durmstrang?" fragte sie.

„Einfach Phantastisch" sagte Harry als Jamie aus dem Kamin kam.

„Jamie" sagte Harry zum Gruß und ging zu ihm um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Harry" erwiderte Jamie aber schaute schnell zum Boden.

„Alles gut bei dir?" fragte Harry ihn leise als sie sich drückten.

Als sie die Umarmung lösten und Harry in Jamies Augen sehen konnte, wusste er sofort, dass nichts in Ordnung war.

„Später." sagte Jamie leise als seine Eltern kurz aufeinander im Esszimmer auftauchten.

„Harry!" rief Sarah und kam auf ihn zu.

„Tante Sarah" grinste Harry und ließ sich von seiner Tante drücken.

„Wie läuft es auf Durmstrang?" fragte sie sofort.

„Am besten erkläre ich das, wenn nachher alle da sind. Dann muss ich das nicht doppelt und dreifach tun." sagte Harry.

„Okay" grinste sie und sah sich im Esszimmer um. „Wo ist Lily?"

„In der Küche." sagte sein Dad. Während Sarah sich auf den Weg zu ihr machte, sagte sein Dad. „Harry, holst du Tiara und Nico runter? Das Essen dürfte gleich fertig sein."

„Alles klar." sagte Harry und machte sich auf den Weg als Marlene an ihm vorbei lief. „Ich hole Ti" rief sie über ihre Schulter und rannte vor ihm die Treppe hoch.

Als Harry wenig später mit Nico die Treppe runter kam, standen Remus und Dora neben Sirius und alle drei lachten.

„Remus, Dora" rief Harry und eine neue Runde von Umarmungen startete.

„Alle an den Tisch. Das Essen ist fertig." sagte Sarah als sie mit erhobenen Zauberstab ins Esszimmer trat. Vor ihr flogen verschiedene Schalen mit Kartoffeln, Soße und Fleisch die sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Tisch dirigierte.

„Das riecht köstlich Lily." sagte Sirius als sie alle saßen und ihre Teller füllten.

„Soll das etwas heißen, mein Essen riecht nicht köstlich wenn ich koche?" fragte Sarah gespielt beleidigt.

„Natürlich nicht. Dein Essen ist immer noch das Beste." sagte er und reckte sich, damit er seiner Frau auf die Wange küssen konnte.

„Du weißt schon, dass das jetzt ein Affront an _meine_ Kochkünste war, oder Sirius?" fragte Lily.

Sirius sah aus, als wüsste er nicht, was er sagen sollte und James lachte. „Vergiss es Tatze. Da kannst du nicht gewinnen."

„Wohl wahr Krone." sagte Sirius.

„Also Jungs, wie war die Schule?" fragte Sarah und sah Harry und Nico an.

„Hogwarts ist großartig! Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du so einen Aufstand gemacht hast Harry." sagte Nico sofort.

„Ich habe keinen Aufstand gemacht. Hogwarts war lediglich nicht die richtige Schule für mich." sagte Harry ruhig zu seinem Bruder und nahm seine Servierte in die Hand.

„Wie auch immer. Hogwarts ist genial. Nächstes Jahr werde ich in Gryffindors Quidditchmannschaft mitspielen. Oliver Wood, der Kapitän hat mich bereits fliegen sehen und es mir mehr oder weniger auf die Hand versprochen. Dann haben Ron und ich einen Streiche Krieg gegen die Zwillinge geführt. Wir haben die Herumtreiber sowas von in den Schatten gestellt." grinste Nico.

„Unmöglich" sagte Sirius sofort. „Wir sind unschlagbar."

„Ja, aber ihr seid _alt._ Wir sind die neue Generation." grinste Nico frech und James schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Über eure Streiche sind wir auf den laufenden gehalten worden." sagte Lily in einem missbilligenden Ton. Aber Harry sah ein leichtes zucken um ihre Mundwinkel.

„Wie sehen deine Noten aus?" fragte Remus neugierig.

„Ähm. Besser als im ersten Semester." sagte Nico und grinste schräg. „Hermine hat mir und Ron geholfen." erklärte er.

„Du musst mir irgendwann mal erklären, wie du es mit ihr aushältst." sagte Harry mehr zu sich selber als zu Nico. Aber sein Bruder hatte ihn gehört.

„Ich habe dir doch schon auf dem Bahnsteig gesagt, Hermine ist gar nicht so schlimm, wenn man sie mal besser kennt. Ihr habt euch wahrscheinlich einfach nur auf dem falschen Fuß getroffen." sagte Nico.

„Bestimmt." sagte Harry.

„Wie sieht es denn auf Durmstrang aus? Hast du dich gut eingelebt?" fragte Dora ihn.

Das ehrliche lächeln, dass die Erwachsenen von Harry sahen, ließ sie alle aufatmen. Jeder einzelne von ihnen hatte sich um Harry gesorgt. Aber er schien ehrlich glücklich auf Durmstrang.

„Ich habe drei tolle Freunde gefunden. Meine Noten sind die wahrscheinlich besten im ganzen Jahr. Ich habe so viel gelernt und ich durfte sogar dieses Jahr schon in unsere Quidditchmannschaft." sagte Harry.

„Du spielst Quidditch auf Durmstrang?" fragte Nico überrascht. „Warum durftest du schon in die Mannschaft?" fragte er.

„Auf Durmstrang gibt es kein Quidditch Verbot für Erstklässler. Ich darf sogar einen eigenen Besen besitzen in der Ersten." sagte Harry und sah, dass diese Information seinem Bruder so gar nicht schmeckte.

„Wir haben sogar den Pokal gewonnen." grinste Harry in die Runde.

„Glückwunsch" sagte Sirius.

„Mein Sohn Tatze" sagte James und klopfte sich auf die Brust.

„ _Unser_ Sohn." sagte Lily.

„Aber die Quidditchgene haben die Jungs eindeutig von mir" sagte James frech und strich sich wie in früheren Tagen durch die Haare. Lily verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was hast du da für ein Armband?" fragte Marlene plötzlich Tiara und die Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die Mädchen.

„Das habe ich nachträglich von Harry zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen." sagte Tiara und spielte mit einem Anhänger von dem Bettelarmband. „Gefällt es dir?" fragte sie ihre Freundin.

„Ja. Warum habe ich nicht auch eins bekommen?" fragte sie Harry gespielt beleidigt.

„Nächstes Jahr bekommst du auch eins." zwinkerte Harry ihr zu.

„Wie bist du an das Armband gekommen Harry?" fragte seine Mutter überrascht und sein Dad schaute ihn argwöhnisch an.

Daran hatte Harry nicht gedacht. Aus Sicht seiner Eltern war Harry das ganze Semester über auf Durmstrang ohne Möglichkeit, die Schule zu verlassen. Von Durmstrang aus war er direkt ins Ministerium gefloot und hatte auch da keine Möglichkeit gehabt, einkaufen zu gehen.

Zudem würden sie einen riesigen Aufstand machen, wenn Harry alleine in die Winkelgasse gefloht wäre bevor er nach Hause gegangen wäre. Immerhin lungerten dort Todesser herum oder Voldemort selber könnte angreifen.

„Per Eulenpost. Ein Mädchen aus meinem Jahr hat ein ähnliches Armband. Ich hatte sie gefragt, wo sie das her hatte und sie nannte mir den Laden. Dann habe ich den Besitzer angeschrieben und um einen Katalog mit allen seiner Armbänder gefragt. Als ich mich für eins entschieden hatte, habe ich den Katalog samt Bestellung zurück geschickt. Die Eule mit dem Armband kam kurz darauf zurück." log Harry und hoffte, dass es niemand bemerkte.

„In meiner Schulzeit bin ich nie darauf gekommen, mir Sachen per Eule zu bestellen." sagte sein Dad verblüfft.

„Stell dir mal all die Stinkbomben vor, die wir hätten bestellen können!" sagte Sirius und Remus stöhnte auf.

„Ein Glück sind wir nicht auf die Idee gekommen." sagte Remus und Dora grinste.

Bevor jemand seine Lüge bemerkte, wechselte Harry schnell das Thema.

„Darf ich mir morgen ein Buch aus deiner Bibliothek holen Sirius?" fragte er unschuldig.

„Warum nicht?" fragte Sirius achselzuckend und Harry grinste. Jetzt musste er das Buch nur noch wiederfinden in der großen Bibliothek.

„Ist Durmstrangs Bibliothek nicht genug Harry?" fragte Remus mit einem lächeln und seine Mum lauschte interessiert auf.

„Im Gegenteil. Die Bibliothek von Durmstrang ist unvergleichbar. Sie erstreckt sich über eine _ganze_ Etage! Bis jetzt hat sie mich noch kein einziges mal im Stich gelassen." schwärmte Harry.

„Ich habe gehört, dass es verfluchte Bücher dort gibt. Woher weißt du, welche sicher sind und welche nicht?" fragte Remus und Harry sah, wie sein Vater ebenfalls aufhorchte.

„Die verfluchten Bücher stehen in einem gesonderten Bereich, damit da keiner dran geht." erklärte Harry schnell. In Wahrheit standen die verfluchten Bücher zwischen den anderen mit in den Regalen. Allerdings hing am Eingang und am schwarzen Brett eine Liste mit allen verfluchten Büchern und Harry hatte die Liste auswendig gelernt.

„Die Bibliothekarin passt auf, dass da keiner ohne Aufsicht dran geht." log Harry weiter.

„Ein Glück. Alles andere wäre verantwortungslos." sagte seine Mum.

* * *

Harry konnte es so drehen, dass Jamie heute Nacht bei ihm schlafen konnte. Nach dem Frühstück würden sie zusammen zum Grimmauld Platz flooen und Harry würde sich auf die Suche nach Eriks Buch machen.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sie sich von Sirius, Sarah, Remus und Dora und dann gingen er und Jamie in sein Zimmer.

Als Harry die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und verschloss die Tür. Obendrauf zauberte er den Muffliato, damit man sie nicht belauschen konnte. Dann drehte er sich zu Jamie um.

„Was ist los?" fragte Harry ruhig. Jamie stand unsicher vor ihm.

„Ich weiß es nicht." flüsterte Jamie und Harry hatte mühe, ihn zu verstehen.

„Wie, du weißt es nicht?" fragte Harry ratlos.

Jamie stöhnte gequält auf. „Warum musst du so genau hin schauen Harry? Die anderen tun es auch nicht." sagte er und schaute zu Boden.

Harry ging auf ihn zu und griff Jamies Handgelenke. Dann sah er seinem Cousin tief in die Augen.

„Jamie. Du bist mir nicht egal. Ich _sehe_ dass es dir nicht gut geht. Und ich will wissen was los ist!" sagte Harry verzweifelt.

„Versprichst du mir, nichts zu verraten?" fragte Jamie.

Kurz zögerte Harry. „Ich verspreche es." sagte er fest.

„Schwörst du auf deine Magie?" fragte Jamie weiter.

Das war eine Hausnummer. Wenn Harry jetzt auf seine Magie schwor, dann musste er sich auf ewig an den Schwur halten. Es sei denn, Jamie hob den Schwur auf und erstattete ihm zu reden, oder Jamie starb. Ansonsten würde er seine Magie unwiderruflich verlieren.

Harry wusste was auf dem Spiel stand. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er jemals einen magischen Schwur eingehen würde, bis er in diesem Moment in Jamies Augen blickte. Harry hatte ehrlich angst um seinen Cousin, seinem Bruder in allem außer Blut.

Es sah nicht so aus, als hätte er sich jemanden anvertraut. Er litt alleine vor sich hin. _Konnte_ Harry ihn alleine weiter leiden lassen? Nein

„Ich, Harry James Potter, schwöre hiermit auf meine Magie, dass ich dein Geheimnis wahren werde." versprach Harry und reichte Jamie die Hand. Erst als Jamie die seine ergriff, erschien ein schmales, goldenes Band um ihre Hände und Harry spürte tief in sich eine Last, die von nun an für immer da sein würde.

Das Band verschwand und Harry wusste, dass der Schwur funktioniert hatte.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt was los ist?" fragte Harry leise.

„Ich kann nicht mehr." sagte Jamie gebrochen, seine Atmung wurde schwerer, verzweifelter.

„Was kannst du nicht mehr?" fragte Harry immer noch ratlos.

„Das alles, eingesperrt im Grimmauld Platz leben. Jeden Tag aufs neue gleich verbringen." sagte Jamie schwach und sah Harry an.

„Wofür Harry? Ich weiß nicht, warum ich jeden Tag aufstehe. Was soll ich tun, wenn ich groß bin? Eine Familie gründen? Jeden Morgen aufstehen und arbeiten gehen? Es dreht sich alles im Kreis. Du schaffst eine Woche und dann ist der Montag wieder da und der ganze Mist geht von vorne los. Die Wochen streichen ins Land und plötzlich ist Weihnachten da. Ein Fest, dass eh nicht mehr fröhlich ist seit Voldemort da ist. Plötzlich vergeht ein ganzes Jahr und Weihnachten steht wieder vor der Tür. Wofür Harry? _Wofür_ leben wir?" fragte Jamie und redete sich alles von der Seele.

Mit Schrecken erkannte er, was mit Jamie los war. Auf _was_ er sich mit seinem Schwur eingelassen hatte.

Der Wahnsinn beherrschte die Familie Black. Sie waren die reinste Familie in ganz Großbritannien. Jedes Familienmitglied, dass einen neuen Weg einschlagen wollte, wurde vom Stammbaum entfernt. Die Blacks wollten ihre Werte schützen. Nur leider hatten sie damit nicht nur ihre Werte beschützt, sondern auch ihre Krankheiten.

Es war nichts neues, wenn man hörte, dass ein neues Mitglied der Blacks den Wahnsinn verfiel und durchdrehte. Bellatrix Lestrange, geborene Black, war wohl das beste Beispiel der neueren Zeit. Soweit konnte Harry es mit Jamie nicht kommen lassen.

„Bitte Jamie. Du musst dir Hilfe holen." seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alleine schaffe Jamie."

„Ich kann nicht." sagte Jamie verzweifelt. „Dad ist jeden Tag in der Zentrale. Mum erledigt Sachen für den Orden. Marlene ist hier. Sie sind alle so glücklich. Ich würde sie ins Unglück stürzen." sagte Jamie und Harry sah die Angst in seinem Gesicht.

„Sie wären noch viel unglücklicher, wenn sie wüssten, dass du still und heimlich leidest!" sagte Harry mit Nachdruck.

Jamie riss sich los und begann in seinem Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. „Ich kann nicht." sagte Jamie. „Ich will nicht, dass sie wegen mir unglücklich sind. Ich will nicht, dass sie mich für Schwach halten." sagte er hohl.

Harry fragte sich, wie lange er sich das schon einredete. „Jamie du bist nicht schwach. Es gehört so viel Mut dazu, zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen. Noch viel mehr Mut braucht es, Schwächen zuzugeben. Ich werde dir helfen Jamie. Wir suchen gemeinsam nach Hilfe für dich." versuchte Harry ihn zu überzeugen.

„Nein! Ich brauche die Hilfe nicht. Ich will sie nicht! Ich will einfach nur, dass dieses Gefühl weg geht." sagte er und Harry sah Tränen in seinem Augen.

Harry sah langsam ein, dass er so nicht weiter kommen würde, also änderte er seine Strategie. Er konnte auch noch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt versuchen, Jamie zu überreden sich woanders Hilfe zu holen.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen?" fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß es nicht." sagte Jamie traurig und sah zu Boden.

„Du brauchst Beschäftigung" sagte Harry und war sich sicher, dass er recht hatte. „Und du brauchst eine Routine in deinem Leben."

Jamie schaute Harry unsicher an. „Wie stellst du dir das vor?" fragte er schwach. „Im Grimmauld Platz gibt es nichts." sagte er bitter.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Ich werde mir was einfallen lassen." versprach Harry. „Du musst darüber sprechen Jamie, erzähl mir alles. Du musst dir den ganzen Mist von der Seele runter reden." sagte Harry aber wahr sich nicht sicher, _ob_ er das alles überhaupt hören wollte.

Jamie begann zu sprechen und versuchte Harry zu erklären, wie es ihm ging. Sie saßen stundenlang wach und Harry hörte seinem Cousin zu. Er erfuhr, dass Jamie daran dachte, sich selber zu verletzten. „Ich frage mich einfach, ob es nicht meinen Schmerz überdeckt. Es tut weh, wie ich mich im inneren fühle Harry. Ich will mich nicht so fühlen. Wenn ich ein Messer nehme und meine Haut aufschneide, dann fühle ich einen anderen Schmerz. Einen, den ich verstehe. Einen, für den es einen rationalen Grund gibt." erklärte er und Harry wurde schlecht.

Er musste einen Weg um den Schwur herum finden. Oder Jamie überzeugen, sich seinen Eltern anzuvertrauen.

An Schlaf war für die zwei nicht zu denken. Irgendwann lagen sie nebeneinander auf Harrys Bett und schwiegen. Es war keine unangenehme Stille. Es war eine Stille voller Verständnis und Trauer. Harry hing seinen eigenen Gedanken hinter her. Erst hatte er verzweifelt nach Auswegen gesucht. Aber der Schwur nahm Harry jegliche Möglichkeit. Dann hatte er Strategien zurecht gelegt, wie er Jamie helfen konnte. Wenn er nachher wieder zu Hause war, würde er erstmal Dimitri fragen, vielleicht hatte er einen guten Rat. 'Immerhin hatte seine Familie ähnliches durch' dachte Harry traurig als er an Dimitris Mutter dachte.

Letztendlich war Harry unendlich traurig und hoffte, Jamie helfen zu können.

* * *

Nico, Marlene und Tiara übernahmen das reden beim gemeinsamen frühstücken in der Küche von Godrics Hollow. Harry und Jamie saßen stark übermüdet am Tisch und sagten kein Wort. Schließlich stand sein Dad auf und machte sich auf zur Arbeit. Als Chef bekam er leider nicht die gesamten Sommerferien über Urlaub. Er hatte sich aber den ganzen August für sie frei nehmen können.

„Wollt ihr euch auch auf machen?" fragte seine Mum und schaute Harry, Jamie und Marlene an. „Eure Mum hat erwähnt, dass ihr heute was vor habt."

Also standen die drei auf und gingen zu dem Kamin im Esszimmer. Das war der Kamin, den Remus an ein privates Netzwerk angeschlossen hatte und den sie immer benutzten, wenn sie innerhalb ihrer Häuser blieben. Der in der Küche war an das öffentliche Netzwerk angeschlossen.

Marlene ging zuerst in den Kamin und rief „Grimmauld Platz". Sofort wurde sie von grünen Flammen umschlungen und verschwand aus dem Kamin.

Harry drehte sich zu Jamie. „Hast du dich soweit wieder gefangen?" fragte er.

„Ich denke schon." sagte Jamie.

„Ich werde mir was einfallen lassen. Und du denkst bitte noch einmal darüber nach, mit deinen Eltern zu sprechen." sagte Harry und reichte ihm die Schale mit dem Flohpulver. Jamie nahm sich eine Handvoll und verschwand im Kamin.

Als der Kamin wieder frei war stellte Harry sich ebenfalls rein und rief „Grimmauld Platz."

Raus kam er auf der ersten Etage in einem unbenutzten Esszimmer. Marlene und Jamie hatten auf ihn gewartet und sie gingen zusammen runter in die Küche.

Sirius hatte Harry einmal erzählt, dass das Haus dunkel und düster war als er selber ein Kind war, aber davon war jetzt nichts mehr zu sehen. Sarah hatte viele Stunden ihres Lebens in die Renovierung des Haus gesteckt. Die Wände waren in hellen Tönen gestrichen und überall standen Blumenvasen mit Rosen.

„Da seid ihr ja. Ich wollte schon ein Suchtrupp los schicken." sagte Sarah als sie in die Küche gingen. „Euer Dad ist schon auf der Arbeit und wenn ihr wollt, können wir direkt los. Kommst du alleine klar Harry?" fragte sie.

„Klar." sagte Harry und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Viel Spaß euch. Wir sehen uns Jamie."

Die drei Blacks verabschiedeten sich von Harry und er machten sich auf den Weg zu Sarahs Mutter die in der Nähe von Wales wohnte.

Harry selber schritt die Treppen wieder hoch und ging in die enorme Bibliothek der Familie Black. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wo genau er das Buch gesehen hatte, hoffte aber, dass ein einfacher Accio ihm helfen würde.

„ _Accio Eriks Buch"_ sagte er und wartete. Gerade als Harry die Hoffnung aufgeben wollte und sich selber auf die Suche machen wollte, kam ein kleines Buch angeflogen. Harry fing es aus der Luft auf und schaute es sich genauer an.

Es war circa so groß wie ein einfaches Notizbuch und wirkte abgegriffen. Als Harry es aufschlug sah er gelbe Seiten und an einigen verblasste bereits die Schrift.

Zufrieden wandte Harry sich ab und ging zurück in das Esszimmer. Er würde das Buch zu Hause genauestens unter die Lupe nehmen. Aber erst musste er einen Brief an Dimitri schreiben.


	14. Sommer Teil 2 (Moskau)

Hey, als ersten muss ich mich bei euch Entschuldigen. Das Kapitel kommt eine Woche zu spät..

Aber die letzte Zeit war bei mir nicht so einfach.

Aufgegeben wird diese Story auf jeden Fall nicht! Ich werde es wahrscheinlich nur nicht mehr schaffen, jede Woche ein Kapitel mit 7000 bis 10000 Wörtern hoch zu laden. Mal schauen wie ich das jetzt mache, ob ich alle zwei Wochen ein großes Kapitel hoch lade oder jede Woche ein kleineres. Das weiß ich selber noch nicht genau.

Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich euch jetzt viel Spaß mit dem neuem Kapitel.

* * *

 **Teil 2**

„Hast du alles Harry?" fragte seine Mutter als Harry mit seinem Koffer in die Küche kam. Sie stand an der Spüle und machte die letzten Tassen vom Frühstück sauber. Sein Dad saß am Tisch und las den Tagespropheten. Als er bemerkte, dass Harry in die Küche kam, ließ er die Zeitung schnell verschwinden und stand auf.

„Bist du sicher, dass der Vater von deinem Freund dich im Moskauer Zaubereinministerium abholt?" fragte er leicht besorgt.

„Ja Mum, ich habe alles was ich brauche. Ja Dad, ich werde auf jeden Fall abgeholt." sagte Harry leicht genervt. Er war jetzt seit zwei Wochen wieder zu Hause und hatte seinen Eltern letzte Woche gesagt, dass er heute für eine Woche nach Moskau reisen würde, um Dimitri zu besuchen.

„Wenn du willst, begleite ich dich nach Moskau. Sobald dein Freund da ist, floo ich zurück." bot sein Dad an.

„Und dann willst du die Steuern doppelt zahlen?" fragte Harry in einem Ton, der klar zeigte, was er von der Idee hielt. Nämlich gar nichts.

„Die vier Galleonen sind mir egal." sagte sein Dad.

„Dimitri und sein Vater sind verlässlich Dad. Du brauchst nicht mitkommen." sagte Harry.

„Lässt du uns wenigstens wissen, dass du gut angekommen bist?" fragte seine Mum dazwischen.

„Mach ich. Morgen früh habt ihr einen Brief von mir hier." sagte Harry und schaute demonstrativ auf die Uhr. „Ich muss jetzt los. Dimitri und sein Vater warten bestimmt schon auf mich."

Seine Mum kam auf ihn zu und nahm ihn noch mal in den Arm. „Benehme dich Harry" sagte sie.

„Viel Spaß Großer" sagte sein Dad und nahm ihn auch kurz in den Arm.

Schnell zog Harry sein Zauberstab und schrumpfte seinen Koffer, sodass er wieder in die Tasche seines Umhangs passte. Seine Mum sah ihn leicht genervt an. Ihr gefiel es nicht sonderlich, dass Harry wusste, dass er außerhalb der Schule zaubern konnte ohne erwischt zu werden.

„Danke Dad. Ich hab euch lieb." sagte Harry und schritt in den Kamin. Er warf das Flohpulver vor seine Füße und rief. „russisches Zaubereiministerium Moskau"

Harry hatte das Gefühl, die Reise würde gar nicht mehr aufhören, nachdem er sich gefühlte Zehn Minuten im Kreis drehte. Schließlich wurde er langsamer und als Harry sich kaum noch drehte, machte er einen sicheren Schritt nach vorne.

„Name?" wurde er sofort auf russisch von einem bärtigen Mann gefragt, als er in dem Kaminzimmer des Ministeriums ankam.

„Harry James Potter." antwortete er.

„Komm mit." sagte der Mann und Harry folgte ihm. Sie kamen an einem Schreibtisch an und der Mann ließ sich schwer in den Sitz fallen. „Wann reist du zurück?" fragte er.

„In einer Woche von einem privaten Kamin aus." antwortete Harry.

„Gut, dann fällt jetzt eine Steuer von vier Galleonen an und du bekommst ein extra Flohpulver, sodass du ohne Probleme zurück kommst." sagte der Mann und wurde langsam freundlicher.

Harry gab ihm die Vier Galleonen, die sein Dad ihm vor der Reise gegeben hatte und wartete, dass der Mann fertig wurde. Dieser füllte noch ein paar Zettel aus und gab Harry schließlich das gesonderte Flohpulver. „Ich hoffe du hast einen angenehmen Urlaub." sagte er und Harry verabschiedete sich von dem Mann.

Er verließ die Abteilung der internationalen Flohankünfte und lief praktisch sofort in Dimitris Arme.

„Harry" rief sein Freund und Harry ging auf ihn zu.

„Dimitri" grinste Harry.

„Mein Junge. Du bist so kräftig geworden! Und so groß." scherzte Dimitri und sprach wie eine über fürsorgliche Mutter.

„Halt die Klappe Dimitri." sagte Harry und boxte ihn leicht in die Seite.

„Hey, Wie war die Reise?" fragte Dimitri lachend.

„Überraschend lang." gab Harry zu.

„Wundert mich nicht. Vor drei Tagen gab es hier einen Überfall in Moskau. Die Einbrecher hatten es geschafft, in einen gesicherten Kamin des Ministeriums zu flohen und sind danach hier herum gewandert. Vater lässt zur Zeit alle Flohreisen umleiten und doppelt solange um das Ministerium rotieren, um ihnen die Orientierung zu nehmen." erklärte Dimitri ihm.

Harry seufzte auf. „Ich hätte mir denken können, dass da was faul war." sagte er genervt. „Wo ist dein Vater?"

„Arbeiten. Du lernst ihn heute Abend beim Essen kennen. Vater lädt uns in eins der Restaurants an der Moskauer Einkaufsstraße ein." grinste Dimitri.

„Okay." antwortete Harry. 'Gut, dass Dad nicht mitgekommen ist' dachte er sich.

„Komm mit." sagte Dimitri und Harry folgte ihn hinaus aus dem Foyer in einen breiten Korridor.

„Hat deine Familie wirklich so auf deine neue Figur reagiert?" fragte Dimitri grinsend.

„Etwas weniger überschwänglich. Aber sie waren auf jeden Fall überrascht" lachte Harry. „Ich glaube jeder hat irgendwas dazu gesagt. Wobei ich noch nicht mal alle getroffen habe."

Dimitri grinste ihn über die Schulter an und ging auf eine breite Treppe zu.

„Danke übrigens für das Notizbuch." sagte Dimitri.

„Gerne, ich werde meins wieder bekommen, wenn ich wieder zurück auf Durmstrang bin." erwiderte Harry als sie die Treppe runter schritten.

Unten angekommen standen sie plötzlich in einem enormen Foyer. Eine Decke gab es nicht wirklich. Hoch über ihnen befand sich eine runde Kuppel. Von den Wänden gingen goldene Säulen bis ganz nach oben in das Zentrum der Kuppel und die Zwischenräume in der Kuppel hatten Glasflächen. Harry konnte dadurch die grelle Mittagssonne sehen.

Genau unter der Kuppel war ein riesiger Brunnen in dessen Zentrum Marmorfiguren standen, die eindeutig Zauberer darstellten. Einige standen in dem Wasser, einige saßen oder lagen komplett unter dem Wasser.

Direkt hinter dem Brunnen konnte Harry einen Balkon sehen, von dem man bestimmt einen guten Blick über das ganze Foyer hatte. Als Dimitri Harrys Blick sah, fing er an zu erklären.

„Das hier, ist der geschichtsträchtigste Raum in ganz Russland. Die magische Geschichte Russlands ist.. wie soll ich sagen, _blutig._ Damals, als es nur kleine Zirkel gab in denen sich Magier zusammen getan haben, gab es um dieses Land Krieg. Ausreichend Wasser durch die Moskwa, die Fläche war eben, viele Zirkel wollten sich hier einen festen Lebensraum schaffen. Leider wollten sie alle keine anderen Zirkel in ihrer Nähe dulden. Deshalb brachen hier regelmäßig territoriale Kriege aus." fing Dimitri an zu erklären.

„Bis in diese Zeit, reicht unsere Dynastie zurück. Meine Vorfahren gewannen den letzten Großen Krieg um das heutige Moskau und konnte es zu jedem Zeitpunkt verteidigen. Als die Zeit zivilisierter wurde, erkannten meine Vorfahren die Vorteile, von größeren Kommunen. Das vorzeitliche Moskau wurde gegründet und meine Vorfahren waren die Anführer. Wenn das Familienoberhaupt starb, wurde der Rang als Oberhaupt an den ältesten Sohn weitergeleitet, bis heute. Deshalb ist unsere Dynastie so einzigartig." sagte Dimitri stolz.

„Hinter dem Balkon die Räume gehören meinem Vater. Der ganze Flügel dort besteht aus mehreren privaten Räumen und Arbeitszimmer, in denen er Staatsgäste empfängt." fügte er noch hinzu.

„Beeindruckend. Das britische Ministerium kann dagegen einpacken." sagte Harry ehrlich überwältigt.

„Komm, in einem Nebenraum sind die Kamine. Von denen können wir zu mir nach Hause flohen." sagte Dimitri und ging wieder voran. Harry folgte ihm und sah sich das Foyer noch einmal genauer an.

Im Nebenraum angekommen griffen Harry und Dimitri in die Schachtel mit Flohpulver und gingen zu dem nächsten Kamin.

„Geh du vor Harry. Du musst nur 'Makarow Manor' sagen" erklärte Dimitri und Harry stellte sich in den Kamin.

„Makarow Manor" rief Harry und begann wild zu rotieren.

* * *

Makarow Manor war imposant. Ein anderes Wort fiel Harry partout nicht ein um das gigantische Manor zu beschreiben. Dimitri hatte ihn nach seiner Ankunft auf sein Zimmer begleitet, sodass Harry seine Sachen schon mal darin abstellen konnte. Danach hatte er Harry durch das Anwesen geführt und ihm von den oberen Etagen die Ausmaße des Gartens gezeigt.

Die Räume waren alle groß und weitläufig. Auf etlichen Sideboards und Kommoden standen goldene Figuren oder kunstvolle Vasen. An den Wänden hingen Portraits von ehemaligen Familienmitgliedern oder Landschaften. Aber trotz des Prunks fühlte Harry sich sofort wohl in dem Anwesen. Es hatte eine strenge, aber sichere Ausstrahlung.

Zum Schluss der Führung zeigte Dimitri ihm die Bibliothek seiner Familie. Die Regale waren vollgestopft und standen eng beieinander. Vielleicht musste man bald mal überlegen, den Raum zu erweitern.

„Du hättest mich für langer als eine Woche einladen sollen Dimitri. Wie soll ich mich in einer Woche hier durcharbeiten?" scherzte Harry und Dimitri grinste.

„Gar nicht. Du bist für meine Belustigung hier und nicht um zu lernen. Das kannst du später wieder auf Durmstrang tun. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du trotzdem gerne länger bleiben." sagte Dimitri.

„Nah, Mum und Dad töten mich. Sie wollten mich eigentlich nicht gehen lassen." gestand Harry.

„Hmm. Jetzt bist du da. Lust auf eine Runde Schach?" fragte Dimitri und Harry nickte.

Sie setzten sich in überaus bequeme Sessel in einem Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen stand bereit ein Schachbrett und sie sortierten schnell ihre Figuren.

„Ich habe mir sorgen um dich gemacht." gestand Dimitri als er seinen ersten Bauern voran schob.

„Inwiefern?" fragte Harry und setzte ebenfalls einen Bauern vor.

„Wie soll ich sagen.. Ich glaube ich hatte angst, dass du verschwindest. Dass du deinen Eltern zu Hause etwas von Durmstrang erzählt hast, was ihnen nicht gefiel und sie dich wieder abgemeldet hätten." gestand Dimitri und runzelte die Stirn, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass er das gerade wirklich gesagt hatte.

„Ich glaube meine Eltern hätten schon ein paar Sachen an Durmstrang auszusetzen. Ich würde es auch nicht ausschließen, dass sie mich da wieder abmelden würden wenn sie zum Beispiel wüssten, _wer_ die Dunkle Magie unterrichtet. Ich habe ihnen nicht alles gesagt, was auf Durmstrang passiert und den Lehrplan für die Dunklen Künste habe ich auch etwas beschönigt. Mach dir keine Sorgen Dimitri, ich werde es nicht mehr zulassen, dass Mum und Dad mich abmelden." sagte Harry fest. Er _würde_ es nicht mehr zulassen.

Dimitri seufzte leise. „Ist es nicht blöd, deine Eltern so anzulügen?" fragte er.

„Schon." gestand Harry. „Vielleicht ist es auch ein Fehler von mir, die Karten nicht auf den Tisch zu legen. Aber ich weiß, dass ich auf Hogwarts nicht glücklich war, ich will nicht mehr in mein altes Leben zurück. Und wenn ich dafür ein paar Sachen unter den Tisch fallen lassen muss, dann ist das nun einmal so. Ich lerne ein bisschen Dunkle Magie, na und? Ich werde sie schon nicht anwenden, um Menschen zu töten. Ich hoffe, dass Mum und Dad mir vertrauen können, dass ich richtig von falsch unterscheiden kann." erklärte Harry.

„Ich habe nie verstanden, warum ihr Briten so antischwarzmagisch seid. Und du kommst mir auch nicht als ein Psychopath vor." sagte Dimitri grinsend.

„Nett von dir." grinste Harry frech zurück.

„Du hast ein Problem." stellte Dimitri plötzlich fest und nagelte Harry mit einem eisernen Blick fest.

Harry seufzte auf. Er hatte Dimitri in einem Brief schon einmal vorgewarnt, dass er seine Hilfe bräuchte, und dass es um Depressionen geht.

„Ich kann dir ehrlich gesagt nicht viel sagen Dimitri. Du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich das gerne tun würde. Aber ich habe einen Schwur geleistet auf meine Magie." erklärte Harry und Dimitris Augen wurden groß.

„Bist du jetzt völlig durchgedreht?" fragte er entsetzt. „Man leistet keinen Schwur auf seine Magie! Was, wenn du ihn brichst? Dann kannst du gleich unter irgendeine Brücke ziehen oder wie ein dreckiger Squib leben." sagte sein Freund scharf.

„Es ging um eine Person, der ich Vertraue. Ich konnte ihn nicht alleine leiden lassen. Der Schwur war der einzige Ausweg." verteidigte Harry sich.

Dimitri schüttelte genervt den Kopf „Ich hätte dir mehr Intelligenz zugetraut. Aber egal, es bringt nichts, über bereits entschiedene Sachen zu diskutieren. Wie kann ich dir helfen?" fragte er.

„Ich habe angst, dass es demjenigen den ich geschworen habe nichts zu verraten, so ähnlich geht wie deiner Mutter damals. Ich will ihm helfen, aber ich weiß nicht wirklich wie ich das anstellen soll. Hast du vielleicht einen Rat für mich?" fragte Harry und hoffte, dass Dimitri nicht seine Verzweiflung spürte.

Dimitri sah ihn lange an und schien nachzudenken. „Hast du schon einmal von einer Co-Abhängigkeit gehört?" fragte er plötzlich.

„Nein" antwortete Harry überrascht und fragte sich, worauf Dimitri hinaus wollte.

„Wenn ein Mensch von Tränken abhängig ist, dann gibt es fast immer einen Co-Abhängigen. Meist ist das die Person, die dem Abhängigen am nächsten steht. Der Co-Abhängige weiß, dass sein Freund ein Problem hat, aber er hilft ihr trotzdem, die Sucht zu verbergen. Er erfindet lügen und Geschichten, warum so viele Tränke verschwunden sind. Am Ende ist er genau so gestört wie der Süchtige und braucht ebenfalls eine Therapie. Bei depressiven Menschen ist das ähnlich, sie ziehen meist jemanden mit in ihre Depressionen und zerstören das andere Leben genau so wie ihres." erklärte sein Freund und Harry konnte sehen, worauf Dimitri hinaus wollte. Er litt bereits unter dem Schwur, den Jamie ihm aufgezwungen hatte. Er musste damit leben, dass Jamie litt und das er ihm nicht wirklich helfen konnte. Verdammt zu einem Leben in erster Reihe um Jamie dabei zuzusehen. Stets mit dem Wissen, nichts tun zu können.

„Ich habe Angst, dass dein Bekannter dich ins Unglück stürzt Harry. Ich habe das schon einmal mitgemacht, Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das ein zweites mal aushalte." gestand Dimitri leise und Harry fragte sich, ob es richtig gewesen war, Dimitri um Rat zu fragen. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte sein Freund früher oder später bemerkt, dass etwas im Busch war.

„Ich bin ehrlich Dimitri. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich ohne Schaden aus dieser ganzen Sache raus gehe, aber ich werde mein Bestes geben. Ich versuche die Person gerade zu überreden, sich noch woanders Hilfe zu suchen. Immerhin hat er jetzt den Ersten Schritt getan und mich ins Boot geholt, vielleicht holt er ja noch andere Leute mit dazu. Bis dahin will ich für diese Person da sein." erklärte Harry seine Absichten.

„Versuche dieser Person eine Sinn zu geben. Meiner Mutter ging es besser, nachdem sie mich und Wladimir hatte. Vielleicht ein Hund?" fragte Dimitri.

„Meinst du, das hilft?" fragte Harry.

„Das ist schwer zu sagen, weil jeder Mensch anders tickt. Aber mit einem Hund muss die Person ihren Tag neu strukturieren. Er muss damit raus gehen, ihn füttern und mit ihm spielen. Kurz, er muss Verantwortung übernehmen. Das macht Menschen reifer, vielleicht bekommt dein Bekannter damit einen neuen Blick auf die Welt." versuchte Dimitri sich zu erklären.

„Danke für den Tipp Dimitri." sagte Harry und überlegte, wie er es Sarah und Sirius erklären sollte, wenn er Jamie einen Hund schenkte. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, gefiel ihm die Idee. Auf die Idee mit einen geregelten Tagesablauf war Harry ja auch schon gekommen. Der Hund würde dafür sorgen, dass Jamie sich auch daran hielt, wenn er selber wieder auf Durmstrang wäre.

„Danke Dimitri, für deine Hilfe." sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Dafür sind Freunde da." sagte sein Freund.

* * *

Später am Nachmittag zeigte Dimitri ihm die Moskauer Einkaufsstraße, die bei weitem nicht so groß und beliebt war, wie der Katharinas Walk in St. Petersburg. Dennoch fand man die nötigsten Geschäfte, die man brauchen könnte. Harry sah ein Quidditch Geschäft, zwei Buchhandlungen, Cafés, Apotheken und vieles andere.

„Hier geht man eher hin, wenn man ein oder zwei schnelle Erledigungen machen muss." erklärte sein Freund als sie alleine durch die Straße bummelten. „Wenn man ausgedehnt Schoppen will, geht man auf den Katharinas Walk."

„Ist bei uns ähnlich. Es gibt die Winkelgasse, wo man fast alles bekommt, und dann gibt es auch die kleineren Gassen zum Beispiel in Schottland oder Wales. Die sind dann aber wirklich klein." sagte Harry.

„Okay. Irgendwann musst du mich mal mitnehmen in die Winkelgasse. Es schadet nie, andere Länder und Kulturen kennen zu lernen." sagte Dimitri grinsend.

„Gern. Aber dann versuche ich mich auf Durmstrang erst an dem Vielsafttrank, damit wir uns tarnen können. Mein Dad töten uns sonst, wenn wir alleine da hin gehen." erwiderte Harry schief grinsend.

„Er muss es ja nicht erfahren." sagte Dimitri.

„Mein Dad hat seine Leute in der Winkelgasse. Wenn ich da einfach so herum laufe, dann erfährt er das. Also muss der Vielsafttrank her." erklärte Harry.

„Deine Eltern klammern ganz schön, kann das sein?" fragte Dimitri mit hoch gezogenen Augen.

„Etwas. Aber ich verstehe sie auch zu einem gewissen Punkt. Großbritannien befindet sich im Krieg. Obwohl, ich glaube, dass es noch viel schlimmer wird. Voldemort hat noch nicht richtig losgelegt wenn du mich fragst. Meine Eltern haben einfach angst, dass etwas passiert." versuchte Harry die Sorge seiner Eltern zu erklären.

„Ja, aber das ist doch kein Leben mehr, wenn ihr euch nur in euren Häusern versteckt. Ihr lasst diesen Voldemort schon gewinnen, noch bevor dieser Krieg angefangen hat." sagte Dimitri und sah Harry vorsichtig an.

„Eigentlich hast du recht. Aber kannst du es den Eltern verübeln, dass sie ihre Kinder sicher halten wollen?" fragte Harry.

„Nein, den Eltern mache ich keine Vorwürfe. Eher der britischen Regierung. Euer Minister hätte schon längst mal durchgreifen sollen. Jetzt scheint Voldemort noch schwach. Wenig Anhänger und noch keine sichtbare Strategie, wie er an die Macht kommen will. Aber sobald er seine Probleme gelöst hat, wird er angreifen. Wenn euer Land dann fällt, seid ihr das Problem der anderen europäischen Länder. Oder glaubst du, Voldemort hält inne sobald er Großbritannien eingenommen hat? Mein Vater geht davon aus, dass er nach Großbritannien seine Vorherrschaft in ganz Europa ausbreiten will. Zwangsläufig wird dieser Krieg dann auch uns bevorstehen." sagte Dimitri.

„So weit habe ich ehrlich gesagt noch gar nicht gedacht." gestand Harry. Aber sein Freund hatte schon recht. Was, wenn Großbritannien fiel? Würde Voldemort sich wirklich mit der Insel zufrieden geben?

„Euer Minister hätte schon längst das Go für die Unverzeihlichen geben müssen. Eure Auroren dürfen so gut wie nichts machen, wenn sie angegriffen werden. Sie dürfen verdächtige Personen nur Verhaften, nicht mehr. Aber da ihr Briten so krass antischwarzmagisch seid, _denkt_ eure Regierung noch nicht einmal darüber nach, den Auroren die Unverzeihlichen zu erlauben."

„Man würde den Auroren damit aber sehr viel Autorität zuweisen." gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Auroren sind die Staatsgewalt. Sie müssen einen gewissen Grad an Autorität haben, damit sie respektiert werden. Was ist denn, wenn der Krieg bei euch so richtig los geht? Dann werden die Auroren andauernd mit Todesflüchen angegriffen. Sollen sie sich dann nicht genau so wehren können?" fragte Dimitri.

Harry dachte an seinen Vater und an Sirius, die dann mitten auf den Schlachtfeldern stehen würden. Wenn sie als Auroren ihre Gegner nur Schocken dürften, könnte ein anderer Todesser seinen Kollegen wieder wecken. Die Auroren könnten ihre Gegner nicht wirklich ausschalten. Was, wenn der wieder aufgeweckte dann seinen Dad töten würde? Darüber wollte Harry eigentlich gar nicht so genau nachdenken.

Dimitri schien seine Gedankengänge nachvollzogen zu haben und sah Harry fast schon mitleidig an. „Glaub mir, mit Kriegen kenne ich mich etwas aus. Unsere Familiengeschichte besteht praktisch aus mehreren Kriegen. Es ist erst in den letzten 80 Jahren oder so ruhig in unserer Familie geworden. Aber mein Vater hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich weiß, was Krieg bedeutet. Ich stimme dir zu Harry, der Krieg in Großbritannien hat noch nicht wirklich begonnen. Und wenn eurer Minister Eier in der Hose hätte, dann würde er Voldemort jetzt mit allem angreifen was er hat und ihn öffentlich hinrichten. Damit würde er seinen eigenen Landsleuten so viel Trauer ersparen. Aber nein, dass wird deine Regierung nicht tun, weil sie so krass Weißmagisch ist."

Eigentlich hatte Dimitri mit seiner kleinen Tirade recht. Jetzt war Voldemort noch relativ schwach. Je mehr Leute sich hinter ihm stellten, desto mächtiger würde er werden. Und würde ein verhinderter Krieg nicht die Opfer aufwiegen, die ein jetziger Angriff mit sich bringen würde? Für das größere Wohl um es mit Gellert Grindelwalds Worten zu sagen.

Harry seufzte auf. „In Großbritannien läuft einfach alles schief." sagte er.

„Leider ja. Wir bräuchten mehr Briten wie dich. Offen für Dunkle Magie." sagte Dimitri.

„Vielleicht, aber das ist der Kern dieser Auseinandersetzung. Voldemort will eine dunklere Regierung. Nur leider hat er sich für den falschen Weg entschieden. Ich glaube er wäre viel erfolgreicher, wenn er die politische Schiene genommen hätte." sagte Harry.

„Voldemort gehört aus dem Weg und durch eine vernünftige Person ersetzt, die sich wirklich für die Dunkle Magie einsetzt." sagte Dimitri als sie das Restaurant erreicht hatten, in dem sie mit seinem Vater und Wladimir verabredet waren.

„Wladimir sagte, dass er sich mit uns vor der Tür trifft." sagte Dimitri und sie stellten sich neben die Tür des Restaurants.

„Ist dein Bruder schon aufgeregt wegen dem Ball?" fragte Harry.

„Nicht wirklich. Vater richtet den Ball jedes Jahr aus. Mach dir auch nicht zu viele Hoffnungen. Der Abend wird sterbenslangweilig." prophezeite Dimitri.

„ _Ich_ bin da kleiner Bruder. Der Abend wird nicht langweilig." hörte Harry Wladimirs Stimme hinter sich und er drehte sich um.

„Hey" grinste Harry.

„Hey Harry. Bist du gut angekommen?" fragte Wladimir.

Dimitris Bruder sah wie eine ältere Version von Dimitri aus. Nur größer und Wladimir wirkte irgendwie kräftiger aber sonst hatten sie die gleichen schwarzen Haare und blauen Augen.

„Ja, danke." erwiderte Harry.

„Lasst uns schon mal rein gehen und etwas trinken." sagte Wladimir und sie gingen in das Restaurant.

Das sie sich in einem hochwertigen Restaurant befanden sah Harry sofort. Die Inneneinrichtung schrie förmlich Wohlstand und die anderen Gäste sahen gepflegt aus und sprachen leise miteinander.

Der Mann am Empfang erkannte Wladimir und Dimitri und geleitete sie sofort zu einem Tisch, der in einem großen, runden Raum stand.

„Darf ich ihnen schon etwas bringen?" fragte der Kellner höflich als sie sich gesetzt hatten.

„Drei Butterbier und drei Feuerwhiskeys bitte." bestellte Wladimir und der Kellner ging zum Tresen.

„Was? Ich muss doch wissen, ob Dimitris kleine Freunde trinkfest sind." sagte Wladimir mit einem breiten grinsen als Harry ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.

„Wir sind 11" sagte Dimitri.

„Und bald seid ihr 12. Das müsst ihr doch feiern." sagte Wladimir scheinheilig.

„Mein Dad würde dich killen." stellte Harry trocken fest.

„Dein Dad ist aber nicht da." sagte Wladimir mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen.

„Vater wäre auch nicht so begeistert Wladimir." sagte Dimitri.

„Vater hat mir nur gesagt, dass ich dir _vor_ Durmstrang keinen Alkohol geben darf. Er hat nichts dazu gesagt, dass ich das jetzt nicht mehr darf." verteidigte Wladimir sich und Dimitri schüttelte nur den Kopf.

In dem Moment kam der Kellner mit den Getränken wieder und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

„Danke. Für alles weitere warten wir auf unseren Vater." sagte er zu dem Kellner. Dieser nickte höflich und ließ sie wieder alleine.

„In Großbritannien würde ein Kellner niemals so etwas an den Tisch stellen, an dem nur Kinder sitzen." stellte Harry fest.

„Wir Russen haben nun mal eine andere Sensibilität für Alkohol. Solange ihr es nicht übertreibt ist alles gut." erklärte Wladimir und nahm sein Glas in die Hand. „Seid ihr nun dabei?" fragte er.

Harry und Dimitri sahen sich kurz in die Augen und griffen dann gemeinsam zu ihren Gläsern.

„Kleiner Tipp. Alles in einem rutsch runter." sagte Wladimir und prostete ihnen zu.

Harry kippte sein Glas schnell runter und bekam dann arge Probleme Luft zu bekommen, so sehr brannte das Zeug in seinem Hals. Dimitri neben ihm fing an wie wild zu Husten und japste nach Luft. Wladimir lachte sie einfach nur aus.

Harry trank schnell ein Schluck von dem Butterbier und hatte sich relativ schnell wieder im Griff.

„Du hättest uns ruhig mal vorwarnen können!" schimpfte Dimitri mit seinem Bruder der nur noch lauter lachte.

„Alles gut Harry?" fragte Wladimir.

„Ja. Mir ist nur verdammt heiß jetzt." sagte Harry und seine Sicht verschwamm leicht bei schnellen Kopfbewegungen.

Wladimir kicherte wieder leise und grinste ihn an. „Das ist normal." sagte er. Wladimir schnipste kurz mit den Fingern und der Kellner kam wieder zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Sie müssten einmal die Gläser beseitigen." grinste Wladimir den Kellner frech an.

„Kein Wort zu Vater." sagte er ernst als der Kellner wieder weg war.

„Bestimmt nicht" sagte Dimitri.

Nun war es an Harry Wladimir frech anzugrinsen. „Was bekomme ich für meine Verschwiegenheit? Immerhin warst du hier der schlechte Einfluss."

Wladimir schnaubte kurz. „Was willst du?"

„Du könntest mir tatsächlich bei einer bestimmten Sache behilflich sein. Ich habe in der Bibliothek von meinem Paten ein interessantes Buch gefunden. Leider ist der wirklich interessante Teil in Alten Runen verfasst. Ich verstehe kein Wort von dem was da geschrieben steht. Ich bräuchte also einen Crashkurs in Alten Runen." erklärte Harry. Er hatte bereits kurz mit Viktor darüber gesprochen. Aber leider hatte sein Freund sich nicht sonderlich für Runen interessiert und schlägt sich eher schlecht als recht in dem Fach. Wenn Harry also den Teil über die stabilisations Zauber übersetzt haben wollte, musste er sich selber darum kümmern.

Harry hatte an dem Abend als er das Buch vom Grimmauld Platz holte in seinem Zimmer einen richtigen Wutanfall bekommen. Das er das Buch erst noch übersetzten musste, würde ihm einiges an Zeit kosten. Er bezweifelte, dass er so schnell seinen eigenen Rennbesen in den Händen halten würde.

„Wenn du willst, gebe ich dir meine alten Bücher. Die waren relativ gut zu verstehen. Wenn du nicht weiter kommst, kann ich dir das dann erklären, aber eigentlich sind alte Runen gar nicht so schwer, wie die meisten Menschen immer behaupten." sagte Wladimir und verdrehte dabei seine Augen.

„Das liegt daran, dass die meisten Menschen eher minderbemittelt sind." sagte eine Stimme von hinten.

„Vater." sagten Dimitri und Wladimir gleichzeitig.

„Mr. Makarow." sagte Harry respektvoll und neigte zum Gruß leicht seinen Kopf. Alle drei machten sie Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Bleibt bloß sitzen." sagte Dimitris Vater und setzte sich schnell zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Du musst Harry sein." sagte Mr. Makarow und reichte ihm die Hand über den Tisch. „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Dimitri hat mir schon einiges über dich erzählt."

„Danke Sir. Es freut mich auch, Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich wollte mich noch einmal herzlich für Ihre Gastfreundschaft bedanken." sagte Harry und schüttelte seine Hand. Der Händedruck war fest.

„Aleksandr für dich Harry." lächelte Dimitris Vater. „Wir sind privat hier. Keinen Grund den Abend unangenehm zu machen, nur weil wir Formen wahren wollen."

„Danke." sagte Harry und fühlte sich sofort wohl im Umgang mit Dimitris Vater.

Dimitri hatte seine eisblauen Augen von seinem Vater geerbt. Die schwarzen Haare ebenso. Aber im Gegensatz zu Dimitri hatte Aleksandr Makarow noch sehr viel härtere Gesichtszüge. Wäre Harry dem Mann nachts in einer einsamen Gasse begegnet, dann hätte Harry sofort das weite gesucht. Harry vermutete stark, dass Aleksandr regelmäßig irgendeinen Sport ausübte. Denn wer so große und definierte Oberarme hatte, der Arbeitet auch täglich daran.

„Darf ich Ihnen etwas bringen Minister Makarow?" fragte der Kellner der wieder zu ihnen gekommen war.

„Ein trockener Rotwein bitte und ein Wodka." bestellte er und der Kellner verschwand wieder.

„Ihr Jungs habt noch nicht lange auf mich gewartet oder?" fragte Aleksandr.

„Nein, ich bin auch erst vor 10 Minuten angekommen. Ich war noch bei Irina." erklärte Wladimir.

„Dürfen wir Irina auch zu deinem Ball begrüßen?" fragte Aleksandr und faltete seine Servierte neu.

„Irina ist Wladimirs aktuelle Freundin." flüsterte Dimitri Harry leise zu und verdrehte dabei grinsend die Augen.

„Weiß ich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht Vater." sagte Wladimir eher ausweichend.

„Hat sie dir noch keine Antwort auf deine Einladung gegeben?" fragte sein Vater und schien belustigt. Harry vermutete, dass Aleksandr schon längst verstanden hatte, dass die Beziehung mit Irina nicht allzu ernst war.

„Vater." stöhnte Wladimir auf.

„Verhütet bitte." sagte er nur und Dimitri der gerade am trinken war spuckte in sein Glas. Aleksandr schaute belustigt zu seinem jüngsten Sohn.

„Irgendwelche hübschen Mädchen in eurem Jahrgang?" fragte Aleksandr.

Harry und Dimitri wurden sofort knallrot und Wladimir lachte laut auf.

„Also Zoé Laurent hat auf jeden Fall einen Blick auf Harrylein geworfen." sagte Wladimir sofort froh über den Themenwechsel.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Harry und schaute Wladimir überrascht an.

„Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen? Das Mädchen hatte dich auf jeden Fall auf dem Schirm. Aber als du angefangen hast mit Rosier rum zu laufen hat Laurent wieder Abstand von dir genommen." erklärte Wladimir.

Harry sah zu Dimitri hinüber. „Ist dir das auch aufgefallen?" fragte Harry.

„Nein." sagte Dimitri kopfschüttelnd und klang genau so überrascht wie Harry sich fühlte. „Wieso beobachtest du Harry und mich so Wladimir?" fragte Dimitri.

„Ich muss doch wissen, was mein kleiner Bruder so treibt." sagte er wie unschuldig.

„Steck deine Nase in deine eigenen Angelegenheiten." sagte Dimitri.

„Jungs, bitte." sagte Aleksandr. „Um wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zu kommen, warum willst du jetzt schon alte Runen lernen Harry? Durmstrang wird dir das ab der dritten Klasse beibringen."

„Ich habe in der Bibliothek meines Paten ein Buch gefunden das zum Teil in alten Runen verfasst ist. Ich würde es gerne selber übersetzten und das am besten so schnell wie möglich." erklärte Harry.

„Warte doch einfach ein paar Jahre. Dann hast du Runen vernünftig auf Durmstrang gelernt und kannst dich dann noch einmal mit dem Buch beschäftigen." sagte Aleksandr.

„Das Thema ist mir sehr wichtig. Es geht um stabilisations Sprüche. Ich habe in Kreation bereits einen eigenen erfunden, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich einen zweiten, besseren erfinden kann. Aber dafür brauche ich die Hilfe des Buches." erklärte Harry sich.

„Überaus interessant. Dimitri hat mir bereits von deinem stabilisations Zauber und deinem Projekt erzählt. Ich war sehr beeindruckt. Bis zu meinem zwanzigsten Lebensjahr hatte ich noch nicht mal von stabilisations Zaubern gehört. Geschweige denn einen selbst kreiert." sagte Aleksandr anerkennend. „Du kannst stolz auf dich sein Harry."

„Danke, das bin ich auch. Die Sache ist nur, dass ich nicht besonders geduldig bin. Wenn ich mir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt habe, dann will ich das auch erreichen." sagte Harry.

„Eine Eigenschaft, an der man nichts aussetzten kann." sagte Aleksandr anerkennend.

„Ihre Getränke Minister." sagte der Kellner der in diesem Moment wieder bei ihnen am Tisch ankam.

„Danke." sagte Aleksandr und der Kellner verteilte die Speisekarten. Harry entschied sich relativ schnell für ein Rindefilet mit einer einfachen Sauce.

„Tatsächlich hatte ich heute ein längeres Gespräch mit dem französischen Zaubereinminister." eröffnete Aleksandr wieder das Gespräch, nachdem sie alle bestellt hatten. Er nahm sein Weinglas in die Hand und lehnte sich etwas zurück in seinen Stuhl.

„Was haben wir mit den Franzosen zu tun?" fragte Wladimir sofort interessiert.

„Normalerweise nicht viel. Aber Le Chiffre bekommt angst durch die Situation in Großbritannien. Er hat Hilfe angefordert, falls Frankreich jemals von Voldemort angegriffen wird." erklärte Aleksandr und schaute kurz zu Harry rüber eher er wieder zu seinem ältesten Sohn schaute.

„Ich bin mir aber noch nicht sicher, ob ich ein Schutzabkommen mit den Franzosen schließen soll. Sollte Russland vor Frankreich angegriffen werden, so wären die Franzosen keine große Hilfe für uns." erklärte er.

„Aber es wäre ein Faktor, den Voldemort mit einbeziehen müsste wenn die Franzosen an unserer Seite kämpfen." sagte Wladimir.

„Ich gehe aber stark davon aus, dass Voldemort zuerst Frankreich, Spanien und Deutschland angreifen wird. Das sind die direkten, starken Gegner. Es wäre Unsinn von Voldemort uns zuerst anzugreifen. Die britische Streitmacht alleine kann mit der russischen nicht mithalten. Wenn er erst Deutschland, Frankreich und Spanien einnimmt, sieht das schon ganz anders aus." erklärte Aleksandr.

„Also willst du dich nicht mit den Franzosen verbünden?" fragte Wladimir.

„Das ist schwierig. Wenn ich den Franzosen jetzt vor den Kopf stoße, dann könnten sie uns gegenüber einen Groll hegen. Wir brauchen gute Kontakte in Westeuropa." gab Aleksandr zu bedenken.

„Trefft doch einfach ein Abkommen über eine bestimmte Anzahl an Auroren, die im Falle eines Angriffs zur Hilfe kommen sollen." warf Harry dazwischen und Wladimir und Aleksandr sahen ihn über den Tisch hinweg an. „Wenn die Franzosen beispielsweise in einem Falle eines Angriffs auf Russland nur 200 Auroren schicken können, dann würde ich bei einem Angriff auf Frankreich auch nur 200 Auroren dahin schicken. Auf diese Weise bleibt Russland auch nicht allzu geschwächt zurück, falls der Angriff auf Frankreich nur eine Ablenkung sein sollte." erklärte Harry sich.

„Mir gefällt deine Denkweise. Ich werde darüber nachdenken müssen." sagte Aleksandr nachdenklich. „Wie schätzt du die Lage in Großbritannien ein? Bekommst du viel mit?" fragte er.

„Nicht wirklich. Meine Eltern versuchen mich und meine Geschwister aus allem politischen raus zu halten, aber natürlich bekommen wir das eine oder andere mit. Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass mein Vater in letzter Zeit sehr viel angespannter ist als normal. Das heißt für mich, dass die Lage schlimmer geworden ist. Aber mal abgesehen von kleineren Attacken verhält Voldemort sich eher ruhig." sagte Harry.

„Diese Ruhe ist das, was mir derzeit am meisten Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Ich weiß so gut wie nichts über diesen Dunklen Lord. Also kann ich ihn auch nicht vernünftig einschätzen. Ich weiß nur, dass ich ein Land zu verteidigen und zu schützen habe." sagte Aleksandr.

„Würde es sich nicht vielleicht lohnen, einen Spion nach Großbritannien zu schicken?" fragte Dimitri.

„Das wäre aktuell viel zu gefährlich. Soweit ich weiß, hat Voldemort derzeit nur seinen kleinen Anhängerkreis. Jedes neue Mitglied hätte Probleme Fuß zu fassen. Fakt ist, dass Voldemort derzeit vielen Staatsmännern Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Es reicht also, wenn ich mir über ihn den Kopf zerbreche. Was habt ihr heute gemacht Harry, Dimitri?" fragte Aleksandr und wechselte das Thema.

Harry war überrascht, wie offen Aleksandr mit seinen Söhnen über seine Arbeit sprach. Und mit ihm, immerhin hatte er das ganze Gespräch mitbekommen. Sein Dad würde sich lieber die eigene Zunge raus schneiden als mit ihm und Nico über solche Sachen zu sprechen.

'Vielleicht eine falsche Einstellung' dachte Harry sich. Auf diese Weise liefen sie nicht naiv durch die Gegend und konnten sich wappnen. Außerdem sorgten diese offenen Gespräche für ein vertrautes Verhältnis zwischen den dreien. Harry bemitleidete jeden, der versuchte einen Keil zwischen die drei Russen zu treiben.

Sie saßen noch eine ganze Zeit zusammen in dem Restaurant und unterhielten sich über verschiedenes. Nachdem Harry das beste Steak seines Lebens gegessen hatte und Dimitri sich fast bezüglich des Feuerwhiskeys verplappert hatte, flohten sie zurück nach Makarow Manor. Harry schrieb noch schnell den Brief an seine Eltern und legte sich dann schlafen.


	15. Sommer Teil 3

**Teil 3**

„Hier, da hast du ein paar blöde Übersetzungsfehler." sagte Wladimir und reichte Harry noch ein Buch. „Mit dem Buch konnte ich alte Runen am besten lernen. Da hast du auch noch mal das gesamte Alphabet drin."

„Danke Wladimir. Wirklich, ohne dich würde ich das nicht so schnell schaffen." bedankte Harry sich.

„Kein Problem kleiner. Sag Bescheid wenn du Hilfe beim lernen brauchst. Oder wenn ich noch mal über Übersetzungen drüber schauen soll." sagte Wladimir und stand auf. „Sagt ihr Vater, dass ich bei Irina bin? Ich bin morgen pünktlich zum Ball wieder da."

„Machen wir. Viel Spaß" sagte Dimitri augenzwinkernd.

„Bis morgen Wladimir." sagte Harry und grinste Wladimir frech an. „Verhütet bitte"

„Kleine Arschlöcher!" rief Wladimir lachend und ging.

„Verrätst du mir, warum du plötzlich so ein starkes Interesse an alte Runen hast? Geht es dir wirklich nur um den stabilisations Zauber?" fragte Dimitri als sein älterer Bruder den Raum verlassen hatte.

„Ich habe da eine Idee." fing Harry zögerlich an. „Keine Ahnung wie gut das funktionieren wird, aber wenn es konkreter wird, weihe ich dich ein okay?" fragte Harry.

„Okay" sagte Dimitri. „Dann lerne ich jetzt weiter für Tränke und du vertiefst dich wieder in deine alten Runen. Aber vergiss nicht, wenn wir in der dritten Klasse mit dem Fach anfangen, hilfst du mir gefälligst den Stoff zu verstehen." sagte sein Freund lachend.

„Ehrensache." erwiderte Harry.

Heute war der vierte Tag seines Besuchs und Wladimir hatte sich an zwei Abenden die Zeit genommen, Harry die Grundlagen der alten Runen zu erklären. Jetzt lag es an ihm, das Alphabet richtig einzuprägen und Vokabeln zu lernen.

Leider konnte man den Zauber für Sprachen nicht an Antike Sprachen anwenden. Auf diese weise hätte Harry alte Runen wahrscheinlich in zwei bis drei Wochen gelernt, aber so musste er die Sprache auf die harte Tour lernen und aus zwei bis drei Wochen wurden zwei bis drei Monate.

Allerdings schien er kein Problem damit zu haben. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen gemerkt, dass er ein natürliches Talent für Sprachen hatte. Ein Talent, dass Harry in den nächsten Jahren auf jeden Fall ausnutzen würde.

* * *

„Hast du eigentlich mal was von Viktor gehört?" fragte Dimitri leise als sie am Rande des Ballsaal standen und das treiben um sich herum beobachteten.

„Wir haben zwei, drei Briefe ausgetauscht. Er ist sehr beschäftigt. Die letzten Testspiele vor der Quidditch EM sind durch und kurz nach dem letzten Spiel hatte der bulgarische Sucher einen blöden Unfall gehabt. Viktor wird als erste offizielle Reserve die Spiele bestreiten." grinste Harry.

Dimitri seufzte auf. „Was hat er dem anderen Sucher angetan?" fragte er.

„Irgendwie hat Viktor es geschafft, den Sucher während des Training im Boden zu vergraben. Wortwörtlich. Der Typ hat mehrere komplizierte Brüche und eine schwere Kopfverletzung. Er kann sich nicht mehr an den Unfall erinnern und Viktor steht völlig unschuldig da. Er wird noch nicht mal in Verbindung mit dem Unfall gebracht." sagte Harry.

„Dann hoffe ich mal, dass Viktor sich nicht übernommen hat und das er sich nicht öffentlich blamiert." sagte Dimitri kopfschüttelnd.

„Glaube ich nicht. Viktor ist _gut._ Um sein Selbstbewusstsein ein bisschen aufzupäppeln habe ich auf Bulgarien gewettet." sagte Harry wie beiläufig.

„Du hast auf Bulgarien gewettet?" fragte Dimitri amüsiert nach.

„Ja. Es glaubt einfach niemand, dass Bulgarien auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hat. Mein Einsatz steht im Verhältnis 1 zu 17." sagte Harry und Dimitri pfiff anerkennend.

„Das ist nicht schlecht wenn du gewinnst. Wie viel hast du gesetzt?" fragte Dimitri.

„20 Galleonen." grinste Harry.

Dimitri lachte. „Genial. Wenn du gewinnst, schuldest du mir ein Butterbier auf dem Katharinas Walk"

„Alles klar." grinste Harry. „Sag mal, passiert hier heute noch irgendwas interessantes?"

„Nein. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass der Ball langweilig wird. Vater lädt meist einen Haufen von Politikern ein, damit Wladimir sie schon einmal kennen lernt. Die einzigen jüngeren hier sind Wladimirs Freunde. Deshalb solltest du ja auch kommen. Jedes Jahr stehe ich hier alleine." schimpfte Dimitri schon fast.

„Dein Vater hat doch bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn du auch den einen oder anderen Freund einlädst oder?" fragte Harry nach.

„Ehrlich? Meinem Vater ist das nicht mehr so recht, nachdem Wladimir einen Haufen Freunde eingeladen hatte, als er zehn Jahre alt wurde. Sie hatten sich heimlich betrunken und die Feier wurde vorzeitig beendet." lachte Dimitri. „Seit dem ist Vater vorsichtiger."

„Wahnsinn" lachte Harry.

„Wirklich, der Abend hat mit kotzenden Kindern geendet." lachte Dimitri mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Sehr angenehmes Gesprächsthema Jungs." sagte Aleksandr als er zu ihnen kam.

„Ich warne Harry nur vor, falls jemand eine Bemerkung macht, die nur Insider verstehen würden." grinste Dimitri.

„Da bin ich mir sicher Sohn. Habt ihr Spaß?" fragte Aleksandr.

„Der Abend ist auf jeden Fall schön und die Gäste sind hoch interessant." sagte Harry diplomatisch und Dimitris grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ich habe solche Abende früher auch gehasst." lachte Aleksandr. „Ich denke, dass ihr beide in einer Stunde gehen könnt. Dann wart ihr lange genug hier."

„Alles klar Vater." sagte Dimitri und Aleksandr ließ sie wieder alleine.

Genau eine Stunde später verließen Harry und Dimitri den Ball und verzogen sich auf Dimitris Zimmer.

* * *

„Es war mir eine Freude dich hier begrüßen zu dürfen Harry. Ich hoffe du besuchst uns wieder." sagte Aleksandr nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen.

Heute war der Tag an dem er wieder nach Godrics Hollow flohen würde. Seine Eltern erwarteten ihn wahrscheinlich schon. Sein Gepäck und Dimitris Bücher über alte Runen hatte Harry bereits geschrumpft und in seiner Umhang Tasche verstaut.

„Danke Aleksandr, für alles. Ich habe mich hier sehr willkommen gefühlt." sagte Harry aufrichtig.

„Ich bin froh, dass mein Sohn einen so guten Freund gefunden hat. Du bist hier immer willkommen Harry. Egal wann und wie lange." sagte Aleksandr.

„Danke." sagte Harry wieder.

„Lass deine Eltern nicht mehr allzu lange warten." sagte Aleksandr augenzwinkernd und verließ den Raum.

„Grüß Wladimir von mir. Wir schreiben noch mal wegen den Quidditchspielen?" fragte Harry.

„Machen wir. Viktor würde uns wochenlang die Ohren voll jammern, wenn wir nicht wenigstens eins Besuchen." sagte Dimitri und Harry lachte. Die zwei umarmten sich kurz und dann trat Harry in den Kamin. Da er das Geheimnis um Godrics Hollow kannte und die Steuer bereit bezahlt war, konnte er ohne Umwege nach Hause reisen.

Harry schmiss das spezielle Flohpulver vor seine Füße und rief „Godrics Hollow."

Nach langen Minuten des rotieren kam Harry in der Küche raus und schaute sich um. Es schien keiner da zu sein. Also machte er sich auf den weg in sein Zimmer.

Als er oben angekommen war, hörte er lautere Stimmen aus dem Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Vorsichtig Schritt Harry zur Tür und musste sich noch nicht mal Mühe geben zu lauschen.

„Du hast auch hier Verpflichtungen James!" hörte Harry seine Mum schreien.

„Denkst du das weiß ich nicht?! Aber ich kann nicht nur meine Leute raus schicken und selber in der Zentrale sitzen bleiben!" schrie sein Vater zurück.

„Doch, dass kannst du! Du bist der Chef. Du kannst deine Leute zu den Einsätzen schicken und selber zurück bleiben, weil man dich später noch braucht." sagte seine Mum scharf.

„Dann respektieren meine Leute mich aber nicht mehr. Ich kann mich nicht aus allem raus ziehen Lily!" argumentierte sein Vater.

Harry war der Meinung, dass er genug gehört hatte und schlich sich in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen vergrößerte er seinen Koffer und fing an auszupacken. Als er damit fertig war, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch uns lernte weiter die alten Runen.

Zwei Stunden später knurrte sein Magen und Harry schlug sein Buch zu. Die Stimmen seiner Eltern waren schon vor längerer Zeit verstummt. Daher beschloss Harry, dass es sicher war, in die Küche zu gehen.

Als er unten ankam, fand er seine Mutter alleine am Küchentisch sitzend mit einem Glas Rotwein vor sich.

„Wo ist Dad?" fragte Harry als er in die Küche schritt. Seine Mum blickte auf und auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln.

„Du bist ja schon zurück Harry!" rief sie und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Wir dachten, du würdest später kommen."

„Dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich in der Nacht gekommen. Du vergisst die Zeitverschiebung Mum. Es war abends in Russland als ich abgereist bin." erinnerte Harry sie.

Seine Mum stöhnte kurz auf, als ihr ihr Denkfehler auffiel. „Seid wann bist du denn hier? Warum bist du nicht zu uns gekommen?" fragte sie.

„Du und Dad wart zu sehr mit streiten beschäftigt. Da wollte ich euch nicht stören." sagte Harry zynisch.

Lily schaute beschämt zu Boden. „Das solltest du nicht mitbekommen." sagte sie.

„Tiara hat das auch schon öfters mitbekommen. Sie hat das in ihren Briefen erwähnt." sagte Harry stur.

Seine Mutter seufzte auf. „Macht euch bitte keine Sorgen. Dein Dad und ich, wir haben zur Zeit eine schwierige Phase. Aber die wird auch wieder vergehen." versuchte sie zu erklären.

„Wenn du meinst, aber benehmt euch, wenn Tiara hier ist." sagte Harry ernst. „Sie hat das nicht verdient."

„Wir benehmen uns. Hast du Hunger? Durst?" fragte seine Mum.

„Etwas Hunger. Und danach gehe ich ins Bett. Ich bin hundemüde. In Russland würde ich eigentlich schon schlafen." sagte Harry.

„Ich habe heute eine Suppe gekocht. Ich mache dir schon mal einen Teller warm, setzt dich Schatz. Wie war es bei deinem Freund?" fragte sie.

„Genial. Der Ball war etwas langweilig aber ich verstehe mich super mit Dimitris Dad. Er hat gesagt, dass er sich darauf freut, wenn ich ihn wieder besuche." sagte Harry grinsend.

„Das ist schön. Konntest du was von der Stadt sehen oder wart ihr die ganze Zeit bei deinem Freund im Haus?" fragte sie als sie am Herd die Suppe erhitzte.

„Wir waren ein paar mal in der Moskauer Einkaufsstraße. Einmal sind wir sogar auf den Katharinas Walk gegangen. Der ist wirklich großartig. Warst du schon mal da?" fragte Harry. Es war zwar gelogen, dass sie auf dem Katharinas Walk waren, aber so konnte Harry sich wenigstens mal verplappern und behaupten, er wüsste so viel über den Walk, weil er mit Dimitris Vater da war.

„Leider nicht. Ich bin noch nicht wirklich außerhalb Großbritanniens gewesen." sagte seine Mum und sah etwas traurig dabei aus.

„Warum seid ihr nie gegangen? In anderen Ländern gibt es keinen Voldemort." fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Da hast du recht, aber Großbritannien ist unser zu Hause. Und wenn es uns nicht mehr gefällt, dann müssen wir aktiv werden und das bekämpfen was schlecht ist. Irgendwann wirst du das verstehen Harry." erklärte Lily.

„Wenn du das so siehst Mum, warum bist du dann sauer auf Dad wenn er da draußen was tut?" fragte Harry.

Seine Mum sah ehrlich verzweifelt aus. „Mach dir bitte keinen Kopf um uns Harry. Dein Dad und ich, wir werden uns schon bald wieder vertragen." versuchte Lily ihn zu überzeugen.

„Harry! Du bist schon zurück." hörte er seinen Vater plötzlich von der Tür her rufen.

„Dad. Schön euch wieder zu sehen." sagte Harry und stand auf um seinen Vater zu umarmen.

„Du sagtest, du würdest abends kommen." sagte James.

„Zeitverschiebung Dad. Für mich abends, für euch früher Mittag." sagte Harry und setzte sich wieder. „Ich leg mich aber gleich hin. Ich bin k.o."

„Wie war es denn bei deinem Freund?" fragte James.

„Echt gut. Hin und wieder hat sein älterer Bruder uns Gesellschaft geleistet oder Dimitris Dad war mit uns shoppen." erzählte Harry.

„Das klingt wirklich nett." sagte James.

„Was ist hier so passiert?" fragte Harry. „Habt ihr zufällig Jamie gesehen?"

„Du und Jamie versteht euch in letzter Zeit sehr gut oder?" fragte sein Vater breit grinsend. „Ich sehe da eine neue, _legendäre_ Potter-Black Freundschaft im Anmarsch."

„Bitte nicht. Harry ist viel zu vernünftig. Außerdem sehe ich Jamie nicht nach Durmstrang gehen." mischte sich Lily in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Auch wahr. Trotzdem finde ich es gut, dass du dich so gut mit Jamie verstehst. Er scheint in letzter Zeit so einsam. Zumindest seitdem du und Nico zur Schule seid." sagte James.

'Warum taten sein Dad und Sirius nichts, wenn ihnen doch auffiel, dass es Jamie nicht wirklich gut ging? Warum blieb das alles jetzt an ihn hängen?' dachte Harry sauer.

„Vielleicht sollte Sirius mal mehr mit ihm unternehmen wenn Nico und ich wieder weg sind?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Die Arbeit in der Zentrale stapelt sich in letzter Zeit. Weder Sirius noch ich kommen pünktlich nach Hause in letzter Zeit." seufzte James.

„Die Arbeit sollte bei solchen Dingen nicht dazwischen kommen." sagte seine Mum vom Herd und schaute James scharf an.

„Jetzt fangt nicht wieder an zu streiten." sagte Harry laut bevor sein Dad was sagen konnte.

„Wieder?" fragte sein Vater.

„Harry hat uns vorhin gehört. Er ist schon seid ein paar Stunden zurück." sagte seine Mum.

James stöhnte auf. „Es tut mir leid Harry. Du solltest das nicht mitbekommen." sagte er.

„Passt bloß auf, wenn Tiara im Haus ist. Die hat das auch schon oft genug mitbekommen." sagte Harry und stand auf. „Ich hab kein Hunger mehr Mum, ich lege mich schlafen."

Damit ließ er seine Eltern zurück und ging hinauf in sein Zimmer. Begleitet von argumentierenden Stimmen die seinen Eltern gehörten.

* * *

„Dad, kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?" fragte Harry seinen Vater als er in dessen Arbeitszimmer in Godrics Hollow trat.

„Klar, worum geht es?" fragte er.

„Ich möchte Jamie einen Hund zum Geburtstag schenken." sagte Harry und beobachtete belustigt das Gesicht seines Dads.

„Stell dir nur mal Sirius' Gesicht vor, wenn wir Jamie einen Hund namens Schnuffel schenken würden. Am besten eine Rasse die aussieht wie Tatze." grinste Harry und wusste, dass er seinen Dad in der Tasche hatte.

„Tatze könnte mich umbringen.. Wer soll sich denn um den Hund kümmern?" fragte sein Dad.

„Hauptsächlich Jamie. Es ist ja immerhin sein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sich Marlene und Tiara auch mit drum kümmern." sagte Harry.

„Und was mache ich, wenn Sirius auf die Schnapsidee kommt, euch einen Hippogreif zu schenken?" fragte er und sah ernsthaft besorgt aus.

„Umm.. Wir verschenken den Hund erst kurz bevor Nico und ich nach Hogwarts und Durmstrang aufbrechen?" fragte Harry unsicher. „Außerdem hat Jamie eh erst am 16. September Geburtstag. Er _muss_ das Geschenk eher bekommen."

„Dir ist das ernst oder?" fragte James.

„Ja, ich denke, dass sich Jamie darüber freut." sagte Harry.

„Okay, ich höre mich um und lass dich wissen, wenn ich was geeignetes gefunden habe." sagte James.

„Danke Dad. Ich lass dich jetzt weiter arbeiten." sagte Harry und ließ seinen Vater wieder alleine.

„Harry, da bist du ja. Mum sagt dass ein Brief für dich angekommen ist." sagte seine Schwester als sie die Treppe hoch kam. .

„Danke Tiara. Flohst du nachher noch nach Marlene rüber? Dann komme ich mit und besuche Jamie." fragte Harry.

„Jep. Nach dem Mittagessen flohe ich rüber." sagte sie. „Aber ich muss jetzt noch die letzten zwei Kapitel von meinem neuen Buch lesen. Bis später Harry." und damit ging sie an ihm vorbei und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Mum die wahrscheinlich in der Küche war.

„Hey Mum, Tiara sagte es wäre ein Brief für mich gekommen?" fragte Harry als er seine Mum sah.

„Ja, er liegt neben dem Kühlschrank." sagte sie und blickte wieder in das Fachmagazin über Tränke das vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag.

Harry schnappte sich den Brief und sah an der Handschrift, dass der Brief von Viktor war. Schnell machte Harry sich aus dem Staub um den Brief in seinem Zimmer zu lesen.

„Wir sind heute Abend alle bei Remus und Dora eingeladen. Das Mittagessen entfällt." rief seine Mum ihm noch hinter her.

„Okay." rief Harry zurück. 'Dann leiste ich Jamie eben da Gesellschaft' dachte Harry.

Auf seinem Zimmer angekommen riss Harry den Brief von seinem Freund schnell auf und begann ihn zu lesen.

 _Hey Harry,_

 _alles in Ordnung bei dir? Wie war es bei Dimitri in Moskau? Ich wäre auch gerne gekommen, aber in solchen Situationen geht Quidditch nun einmal vor._

 _Stell dir vor, Grint fällt viel länger aus als geplant. Sieht ganz so aus, als würde er verdächtig auf einige Tränke reagieren, die wichtig für seine Heilung sind. Deshalb darf er diese Tränke jetzt nicht mehr nehmen und muss auf schwächere alternativen zurückgreifen. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass er auch nur ein einziges Spiel in der EM spielen kann. Das heißt natürlich, dass ich für alle Spiele fest eingeplant bin._

 _Hast du wirklich 20 Galleonen auf Bulgarien gesetzt für mein erstes Spiel? Dimitri hat mir das erzählt. Du bist genial Harry!_

 _Aber um ehrlich zu sein, sehe ich gute Chancen gegen Portugal. Obwohl jeder meint, dass Portugal uns Haushoch abzieht. Wie die sich alle täuschen!_

 _Aber egal. 4 Tage nach deinem Geburtstag findet unser drittes Vorrunden Spiel gegen Belgien statt. Ich habe für dich und Dimitri Karten besorgt. (Deine Kratzbürste wollte nicht mit kommen. Ich habe sie gefragt)_

 _Demnächst bekomme ich die Tickets und dann schicke ich sie euch zu. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr euch eines meiner Spiele anschaut._

 _Aber okay. Genug zum Thema Quidditch. Oder zumindest so halb. Ich habe mich gefreut zu hören, dass du Fortschritte bei den alten Runen machst. Ich habe dieses Fach wirklich gehasst umso besser ist es, dass dir das Spaß zu machen scheint. Es ist natürlich schade, dass uns das jetzt einiges an Zeit kostet, aber umso besser wird am Ende unser Rennbesen._

 _Ich habe mich letzte Woche mit dem Chef von Nimbus unterhalten können und wir haben ein bisschen über die verschiedene Designs von Besen unterhalten. Ich denke, ich habe eine gute Idee für unseren Besen. Vor allem stelle ich mir den schnittig vor, damit jeder Sucher damit zurecht kommt. Ich zeig dir die ersten Entwürfe auf Durmstrang._

 _Lass was von dir hören und arbeite nicht allzu viel. Immerhin haben wir Ferien._

 _Viktor_

 _(Angehender Quidditchstar :-)_

Typisch Viktor. Harry konnte kein bisschen Reue aus seinem Brief lesen, dass der andere Sucher länger als geplant ausfiel. Aber für seinen Freund war das trotzdem eine riesige Chance.

Nachdem Viktor sich mit der Idee angefreundet hatte, dass sie zu zweit einen Rennbesen entwickeln würden, war er Feuer und Flamme für die Idee. Er legte sich mindestens genau so sehr ins Zeug wie Harry selber.

Apropos. Er lernte besser noch zwei bis drei Stunden für alte Runen bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach Remus und Dora machten.

* * *

Harrys Sommerferien schienen wie im Flug zu vergehen. Er setzte sich regelmäßig für mehrere Stunden in sein Zimmer um für alte Runen zu lernen. Er ging jeden zweiten Morgen um das Haus herum joggen. Zugegeben, es war etwas langweilig um das Haus herum zu rennen, daher wechselte Harry immer sehr schnell zu Kraftübungen wie Sit Ups und ähnliches.

Harry versuchte sich mittags etwas Zeit für Jamie und Tiara zu nehmen, die beiden schienen ihn am meisten vermisst zu haben. Sein Verhältnis zu Nico war zwar nicht schlecht, aber irgendwie verbrachten sie derzeit nicht so viel Zeit miteinander.

Sein Freund Ron kam andauernd zu Besuch und Harry hatte festgestellt, dass er mit Ronald Weasley nicht mehr viel anfangen konnte. Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, ob der Junge Gehirnzellen übrig hatte. Schlimmer wurden die Nachmittage, an denen Hermine Granger dabei war. Das Mädchen schien andauernd zu Harry zu laufen und wollte ihn über Durmstrangs Lehrplan ausquetschen. Sie zog es noch nicht mal in Anbetracht, dass Durmstrang auch nur mit Hogwarts mithalten könnte. Geschweige denn besser war als Hogwarts.

„Harry? Wie viele Freunde willst du zu deinem Geburtstag einladen?" fragte seine Mum als sie zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Keinen. Calypso ist bei ihrem Cousin, Viktor trainiert und Dimitri ist dann noch mit seinem Vater unterwegs." erklärte Harry.

„Das ist schade. Ich hatte gehofft, deine Freunde kennen zu lernen." sagte seine Mum und sah wirklich enttäuscht aus.

„Du lernst die drei Pappnasen schon noch früh genug kennen Mum." lachte Harry.

„Will ich doch hoffen. Aber hektisch genug wird euer Fest allemal. Nico hat die gesamte Weasley Familie und Hermine eingeladen." sagte seine Mum und Harry musste ein stöhnen unterdrücken.

„Wundervoll" sagte Harry und seine Mum schaute ihn komisch an.

„Alles gut Harry?" fragte sie.

„Klar, ich wollte noch eine runde für alte Runen lernen. Wir sehen uns später." sagte Harry und stand von der Couch auf.

„Woher kommt eigentlich dein Interesse für alte Runen?" fragte Lily.

„Ich will einen Vorsprung haben, wenn ich auf Durmstrang mit dem Fach anfange. Dann wird das Schuljahr nicht so stressig." log Harry schnell.

„Okay. Leider habe ich das Fach damals auf Hogwarts nicht gewählt. Sonst hätte ich dir jetzt helfen können." sagte sie.

„Nicht schlimm. Dimitris Bruder hat mir wahnsinnig gut geholfen." sagte Harry grinsend.

„Das freut mich Harry. Bist du dir sicher, dass wir für dich niemanden einladen sollen?" fragte Lily noch mal nach.

„Ich bin sicher." sagte Harry und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

Auf dem Weg dort hin, kam ihn der Grund für seinen Unmut entgegen. Nico kam mit seinen zwei Freunden die Treppe herunter.

„Hey Harry. Ron und ich wollen eine Runde Quidditch spielen. Wenn du mitspielst, spielt Hermine bestimmt auch mit oder?" fragte Nico und schaute erst Harry und dann Hermine hoffnungsvoll an.

„Sorry Nico. Ich wollte noch etwas für alte Runen tun." sagte Harry und wollte sich schnell an den dreien vorbei drängen.

„Alte Runen? Wird das Fach nicht auch erst später auf Durmstrang gelehrt?" fragte Hermine mit ihrem besserwisserischen Ton.

„Ja, aber ich versuche einen Vorsprung zu bekommen." erwiderte Harry und bemühte sich, einen freundlichen Ton zu behalten.

„Oh man.. Wer macht so etwas freiwillig? Ich schwöre, dein Bruder kann sich mit Percy zusammen tun." hörte Harry Ron zu seinem Bruder raunen.

„Das ist aber nicht besonders fair für deine Mitschüler." sagte Hermine und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte. „Einige der anderen könnten sich benachteiligt fühlen. Du solltest nicht vorarbeiten, nur um besser als die anderen zu sein. Einige haben vielleicht auch gar nicht die Möglichkeit den Stoff vorher zu lernen." regte sie sich weiter auf.

„Als ob du nicht auch vorher in deine Bücher rein schaust Hermine. Und außerdem ist Durmstrang eine Schule, auf der es keine muggelstämmigen Schüler gibt. Sie werden dort einfach nicht zugelassen. Das heißt, jeder Schüler dort hat die Möglichkeit sich zu Hause für neue Fächer zu schulen. Weil die meisten magischen Familien ihre eigenen Bibliotheken haben." sagte Harry.

„Das ist aber ganz schön rassistisch! Es muss doch auch muggelstämmige auf Durmstrang geben." empörte sich Hermine.

„Hermine, Durmstrang ist eine schwarzmagische Schule. Denen ist es egal, ob sie als rassistisch gelten oder nicht." mischte sich Ron mit einem komischen Unterton ein, den Harry nicht so ganz deuten konnte.

„Was willst du damit sagen Ronald Weasley?" fragte Harry in einem etwas zu scharfen Ton. So langsam verlor er seine Beherrschung.

„Von irgendwo her muss der schlechte Ruf von Durmstrang ja kommen. Weiße Familien würden ihre Kinder dort eigentlich nie hin schicken." sagte Ronald schulterzuckend.

„Ach ja? Vielleicht sollten die Weißmagier unter uns aufpassen. Immerhin lerne ich dort genau das, wovor man euch in Verteidigung warnt." sagte Harry in einem drohenden Ton und machte einen Schritt auf Ronald zu.

„Harry!" rief Nico plötzlich lauter und stellte sich vor seinen Freund. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach Ron drohen!"

„Dann sag deinem Freund, dass er seine haltlosen Verschwörungstheorien sein lassen soll." gab Harry zurück und schaute seinen Bruder stur in die Augen.

„Was ist hier los Jungs?" hörte Harry plötzlich Remus' Stimme und schaute die Treppe runter.

Unten standen Remus und Dora und beide schauten überrascht nach oben.

„Gar nichts." sagten Harry und Nico gleichzeitig. Sie sahen sich noch einen kurzen Moment in die Augen und setzten sich dann beide in Bewegung. Harry ging in sein Zimmer und Nico ging mit seinen Freunden nach draußen in den Garten.

Als Harry in sein Zimmer schritt, sah er sofort Merlin vor seinem Fenster auf der Fensterbank sitzen. Schnell öffnete er das Fenster für Dimitris Eule und sie flog schnurstracks auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und hob ihr Bein mit dem Brief.

„Ich mach ja schon." sagte Harry lachend zu der Eule und nahm den Brief.

 _Hey Harry,_

 _hast du auch schon den Brief von Viktor bekommen, dass er uns Karten für das Quidditchspiel Bulgarien gegen Belgien schicken will? Wenn nicht, dann fühle dich überrascht wenn der Brief kommt._

 _Jedenfalls habe ich die_ _perfekte_ _Idee, wie wir da zusammen hin gehen können. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass es bei dir schwierig geworden wäre wegen deinen Eltern. Aber das ist kein Problem. Ich war gestern mit Wladimir auf dem Katharinas Walk und habe eine kleine Menge an Vielsafttrank gekauft. Danach hat Wladimir von einem circa 16 Jährigen Kind ein Haar geklaut. Das hättest du sehen müssen Harry! Er ist einfach zu dem Kind hin, hat ihn angerempelt und sich danach ausschweifend entschuldigt. Der Junge hat_ _nichts_ _bemerkt!_

 _Auf jeden Fall können wir das Haar in den Trank stecken und beide immer wieder einen Schluck davon nehmen. Wir geben uns einfach als eineiige Zwillinge aus Russland aus._

 _Na, was hältst du von meinen Plan? Genial oder? Du musst nur für dein eigenes Alibi sorgen._

 _Hast du übrigens doch etwas dagegen, wenn ich dich besuchen komme? Wladimir scheint es doch etwas ernster zu meinen mit Irina und Vater hat sie und ihre Familie zu uns eingeladen. Ich werde so oder so schon den ersten Tag verpassen wegen dem Quidditchspiel, aber ich habe nicht wirklich Lust, mich jetzt schon mit denen an einen Tisch zu setzten. Denkst du, ich kann nach dem Spiel für ein paar Tage mit zu dir kommen? Außerdem ist mir langweilig hier._

 _Ist sonst alles gut bei dir? Kommen die Freunde von deinem Bruder immer noch so oft vorbei? Wenn ja, jage denen doch einfach unauffällig irgendwelche Flüche auf... Ich würde dir auch dabei helfen.._

 _Dimitri_

Harry lachte laut auf. Wenn Dimitri auf Ronald und Hermine traf, dann würde es auf jeden Fall lustig werden. Also warum nicht?

Und das Quidditchspiel könnte er auch sehen. Ein Alibi würde er bestimmt schnell finden. Im Notfall behauptete er einfach, den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek der Blacks gewesen zu sein. Da setzte eh keiner von den Erwachsenen einen Fuß rein.

Er setzte sich hin und schrieb eine schnelle Antwort.

 _Hey Dimitri,_

 _die Idee ist phantastisch, wenn auch ein bisschen illegal. Aber gut, wir müssen halt dafür sorgen, dass es keiner bemerkt. Wir werden eine Art Flachmann oder so etwas brauchen, damit keiner merkt, dass wir Vielsafttrank trinken._

 _Um das Alibi mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Ich habe da schon etwas im Kopf.._

 _Und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du vorbei kommst. Ich habe zwar meine Eltern noch nicht gefragt, aber die werden da nichts gegen haben. Aber wahrscheinlich müssen wir dich auch erstmal im Ministerium oder so abholen. (Wegen dem Fidelius) Ich spreche noch mal mit meinen Eltern und lasse dich dann vor dem Spiel alles wissen. Am besten sage ich meinem Dad, dass du erst am späten Abend zu uns kommst, falls das Spiel mal länger dauern sollte. Wir können danach ja noch etwas unternehmen. Du wolltest die Winkelgasse ja mal besuchen. Mit dem Vielsafttrank klappt auch das._

 _Sonst ist alles beim alten. Mit dem verfluchen warte ich dann auf dich._

 _Harry_

Er band seine Antwort an Merlins Bein und die Eule machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach Russland.

* * *

Um Punkt sechs Uhr in der Früh, klopfte Harry lautstark an Jamies Tür an. Als Harry nach kurzem warten immer noch nichts hörte, klopfte er ein zweites mal laut an der Tür.

„Geht weg!" hörte Harry Jamie verschlafen rufen. Er verdrehte die Augen und wollte gerade in Jamies Zimmer marschieren als plötzlich Sirius mit gezücktem Zauberstab im Korridor erschien.

„Harry!" rief Sirius überrascht als er ihn erkannte und senkte schnell seinen Zauberstab. „Was machst du so früh hier?" fragte er. Harry musste sich ein kichern unterdrücken. Diese ganze Situation wirkte so irreal auf ihn. Vor ihm stand sein Pate nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet und sah kreideweiß aus. Vielleicht hätte er seinen Besuch bei seinem Paten anmelden sollen dachte Harry unschuldig.

„Ich wollte Jamie mit zum Frühsport nehmen. Aber dein Sohn schlägt nach dir und steht nicht auf." sagte Harry lässig.

Sirius stöhnte laut auf und schlug seine Hände vors Gesicht. „Hättest du mich nicht vorwarnen können?! Ich dachte es hätte sich jemand ins Haus geschlichen." sagte Sirius und sah Harry schließlich wieder an.

„Sorry..?" fragte Harry entschuldigend.

„Du bist genau wie dein Dad Harry. Nein, vergiss das. James wäre nie mitten in der Nacht aufgestanden um Sport zu machen." sagte Sirius.

„Nein. Du und Dad hättet das nur für irgendwelche Streiche gemacht." sagte Harry mit einem breiten grinsen.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst Harry. Ich lege mich auf jeden Fall wieder hin. Ich habe noch eine Stunde bevor ich mich mit deinem Dad treffe und wir zur Arbeit müssen. Habt Spaß und quäle meinen Jungen nicht allzu stark okay?" fragte Sirius.

„Würde ich nie tun Tatze." grinste Harry und damit verschwand sein Pate wieder auf der Treppe. Harry drehte sich wieder zur Tür und klopfte noch ein letztes mal laut an.

„Wenn ich in zehn Sekunden keine Bewegungen aus deinem Zimmer höre, dann wecke ich dich auf die brutalste Art und Weise, die mir einfällt Jamie!" rief Harry drohend und wartete einen kurzen Moment.

Als er immer noch nichts hörte, öffnete Harry leise die Tür und schlich sich in das Zimmer. Harry ließ mit Absicht die Zimmertür offen, damit ein wenig Licht in das Zimmer kam.

Jamie lag mit Boxershorts und T-Shirt bekleidet ausgestreckt auf dem Bauch. Eins seiner Beine hing vom Bett herunter und die Decke lag auch viel mehr neben seinem Körper als das er damit zugedeckt war.

Harry blieb absichtlich weit vom Bett entfernt und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er beschwor einen Eimer mit eiskaltem Wasser herauf und zuckte kurz mit der linken Hand. Seine Zauberstablosen Fähigkeiten waren in den letzten Wochen auf Durmstrang um einiges besser geworden. Er war jetzt in der Lage, kleinere, alltägliche Zauber ohne seinen Zauberstab auszuführen. Durch sein flicken mit der linken Hand, hatte er einen Haufen Eiswürfel in den Eimer gezaubert.

Er konnte sich sein breites grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er seinen Zauberstab leicht dirigierte und der Eimer langsam auf Jamie zuflog und über seinem Oberkörper schweben blieb. Als Harry mit der Position zufrieden war, ließ er den Eimer kippen und beobachtete wie das eiskalte Wasser auf Jamie herab spritze.

Als Jamie die Kälte auf seinem Körper spürte, stieß er einen lauten und langen Schrei aus. Er schreckte binnen einer Sekunde hoch und saß kerzengerade im Bett, mit aufgerissenen Augen.

Harry konnte nicht mehr und fing an zu lachen. So stark, dass er sich an den Türrahmen anlehnte und seine Arme an den Beinen abstütze.

„Bist du völlig bekloppt?!" schrie er Harry an.

Harry wollte ihm antworten, aber konnte sich neben seinem Lachen immer noch nicht richtig artikulieren. Vor lachen kamen ihm die ersten Tränen.

„Na warte" rief Jamie und versuchte aus dem Bett zu springen. Dabei verharkte er sich in seiner Decke weswegen er sofort auf den Boden fiel nachdem er halb aus dem Bett raus war. Mit einem lauten knallen landete er auf den Boden und Harry lachte noch lauter.

Jamie kämpfte auf dem Boden liegend mit seiner Decke und versuchte sich zu befreien. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, schaute er Harry böse an.

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden Harry?" fragte Jamie sauer.

„Nein, du hast noch keine Sportsachen an." japste Harry zwischen zwei Lachern und versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„ _Sportsachen_?" fragte Jamie entsetzt.

„Sportsachen" bestätigte Harry ihm. „Du begleitest mich heute."

„Du spinnst doch!" rief Jamie wieder.

„Jedes Genie spinnt ein bisschen. Das ist es, was uns so einzigartig macht." grinste Harry und wischte sich Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich mache da nicht mit!" sagte Jamie und verschränke die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Möchtest du wieder duschen?" fragte Harry mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht. Er fand die Situation unheimlich komisch.

„Harry!" rief Jamie und klang dabei mehr jammernd als drohend.

„Zieh dich um Jamie. Sonst gibt es eine zweite Dusche." sagte Harry und sah Jamie hart an.

Jamie seufzte laut auf und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank. Aber anstatt sich etwas daraus zu nehmen, nahm Jamie ein paar Klamotten die davor auf dem Boden lagen und schaute Harry dann wütend an.

„Kannst du dich wenigstens umdrehen während ich mich umziehe?" fragte er in einem sarkastischen Ton. Harry verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich zur Tür.

„Eine Minute Jamie. Ich will langsam los." sagte Harry. Hinter sich hörte er Jamie leise fluchen.

* * *

„Happy Birthday to you"

Am ganzen Tisch brach nach dem kleinen Ständchen Applaus aus und Harry würde am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. Nico neben ihm strahlte und nickte Ronald zu. Schnell blies Harry die Kerzen auf seinem Kuchen aus und Nico tat es ihm gleich.

Seine Mum hatte den Esstisch magisch vergrößert und nach draußen in den Garten gestellt. Dort saßen sie jetzt alle zusammen und feierten seinen und Nicos Geburtstag. Und mit alle, meinte Harry alle. Sirius und Sarah waren da, Remus und Dora, die (kompletten!) Weasleys plus Granger, sein Großvater, Minnie, Flitwick, die Longbottoms und noch ein paar andere Gesichter vom Phönixorden wie Alastor Moody, die Prewett Zwillinge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Benji Fenwick und Jane Scotts.

„Okay, ich schneide den Kuchen an. Wer möchte Erdbeere?" fragte Lily in die Runde.

Bis jeder ein Stück Kuchen vor sich hatte, war die Geräuschkulisse am Tisch etwas lauter. Ebbte danach aber etwas ab. Neben ihm fing Nico eine Diskussion mit Ronald, Fred und George an.

Harry sah seine Mum animiert mit Jane Scotts sprechen. Ein relativ neues Mitglied des Phönixordens, dass sich auch gut mit Tränken auskannte.

Harry versuchte das Chaos um ihn herum zu vergessen und hoffte, dass der Tag schnell umgehen würde.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Harry?" fragte Jamie der auf der anderen Seite neben Harry saß leise.

„Eigentlich alles gut. Ich vermisse meine Freunde." sagte Harry ehrlich und ließ seinen Blick über den Tisch schweifen.

„Warum ist keiner von ihnen hier?" fragte Jamie neugierig.

„Sie waren alle beschäftigt. Dimitri ist noch mit seinem Vater unterwegs. Calypso besucht ihre Patin und Viktor trainiert." erklärte Harry. „Aber Dimitri kommt in vier Tagen her. Ich muss nur noch Mum und Dad darüber in Kenntnis setzten." lachte Harry.

„Cool, dann kann ich den ja mal kennen lernen." sagte Jamie.

„Klar, ich glaube ihr kommt gut miteinander aus." sagte Harry und trank einen Schluck Tee.

„Hast du schon Geschenke bekommen?" fragte Jamie weiter neugierig.

„Von Mum und Dad habe ich einen Gutschein für Flourish & Blotts bekommen und von deinem Dad ein riesiges Fresskorb. Ich werde das ganze nächste Jahr keine Süßigkeiten mehr kaufen müssen." sagte Harry.

„Klingt nicht schlecht." grinste Jamie.

„Ach ja, von Remus und Dora gab es wieder eine Bücher Reihe." lachte Harry und Jamie verdrehte die Augen. „Wie kannst du so viel lesen?" fragte er gespielt entsetzt.

„Ich investiere halt nicht so viel Zeit in Quidditch." erklärte Harry und hatte plötzlich die Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Bruder und seiner Freunde.

„Ich hoffe Dad schenkt uns noch Karten für eines von Englands Spielen in der EM" sagte Nico und schaute hoffnungsvoll zu James und Sirius.

„Glaube ich nicht Nico. Gerade die England Spiele tragen ein hohes Risiko für einen Angriff." versuchte Harry zu erklären.

„Komm schon Harry. Es gab kaum noch Angriffe in letzter Zeit! Dad übertreibt wenn er das als Grund nennt." sagte Nico.

„Hast du schon mal was von der Ruhe vor dem Sturm gehört?" fragte Harry seinen Bruder.

„Das muss nichts heißen. Oder weißt du etwa, was die andere Seite plant? Vielleicht haben sie aufgegeben." mischte sich plötzlich Hermine in das Gespräch ein.

„Aufgegeben? Voldemort wird niemals aufgeben." sagte Harry und schaute Hermine ernst an.

„Kinder!" rief Mrs. Weasley plötzlich laut dazwischen. „Das ist kein Gesprächsthema für euch."

Harry blickte auf und sah, dass sie mit ihrem Gespräch die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatten. Moody sah sie berechnend an, Kingsley neugierig als könne er nicht glauben, dass sie schon so früh über Voldemort diskutierten und Jane Scotts schaute Harry nachdenklich an.

„Wir haben eigentlich über die Quidditch EM diskutiert." versuchte Nico das Thema wieder zurück zu lenken. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir eventuell noch Karten für ein England Spiel bekommen." sagte er zögerlich und sah Dad hoffnungsvoll an.

„Sorry Champ. Aber die Karten waren zu schnell vergriffen. Und Harry hat teilweise recht. Es ist wirklich zu gefährlich." erklärte er.

„Aber Dad! Es wird Jahre dauern bis die EM mal wieder in England stattfindet. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass in zwei Jahren die WM in England ausgetragen wird. Das ist historisch. Wir müssen mindestens zu einem Spiel Dad." jammerte Nico und sah ihren Dad mit großen Augen an.

„Vielleicht gehen wir zu ein paar Spielen der WM Nico. Aber jetzt zur EM sind die Tickets ausverkauft." sagte James entschuldigend und schaute kurz zu Sirius rüber.

„Das ist voll unfair!" regte sich Nico leise neben ihm auf.

Harry schob sich schnell eine Gabel mit Kuchen in den Mund um sein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen. Immerhin würde er zu _einem_ der Spiele gehen.

Viktor war eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe. In ihrem ersten Spiel gegen Portugal hatten sie mit 360 zu 590 Punkten haushoch gewonnen. Damit hatte keiner gerechnet und die Zuschauer waren begeistert. Harry hatte sich das Spiel zusammen mit Nico live im Radio angehört. Noch am selben Abend kam eine Eule von Calypso die ihm dringlichst dazu Riet, ein neues Verlies bei Gringotts zu eröffnen um das Wettspiel vor seinen Eltern zu verheimlichen. Immerhin hatte er durch den Sieg 340 Galleonen gewonnen. Seine Mum würde ihn umbringen wenn sie davon erfuhr...

Also hatte er an dem Abend eine Eule zu Gringotts geschickt und um ein neues Verlies gebeten in dem die Gewinne von den Wetten einfließen sollten. Auf das zweite Spiel gegen Schweden hatte Harry ebenfalls 20 Galleonen gesetzt. Allerdings war das Verhältnis nicht mehr so günstig nach dem ersten Spiel. Er bekam nur noch 1 zu 11 angeboten. Aber trotzdem hatte er nach Viktors Sieg wieder 220 Galleonen gewonnen. Für das Spiel gegen Bulgarien gab es nur noch ein Verhältnis von 1 zu 7. Aber das reichte Harry. Er hatte wieder 20 Galleonen auf das Team von seinem Freund gesetzt.

Viktor flog auf Wolke sieben, wortwörtlich. Die Menschen aus seiner Heimat feierten ihn. Es war klar, dass Viktor _der_ Spieler im bulgarischen Team war. Er gab alles und motivierte die anderen Spieler. Wenn er die Möglichkeit sah, flog er den gegnerischen Jägern in den Weg oder blockierte die Treiber. Zudem hatte er bisher immer den Schnatz gefangen. Harry freute sich schon auf das Spiel in vier Tagen.

„Habt ihr von dem neuen bulgarischen Sucher gehört?" fragte Sirius in die Runde. „Der Typ soll phänomenal sein!"

„Hab ich auch gehört Tatze. Bulgarien hatte eigentlich keine Chance. Aber wegen ihrem neuen Sucher stehen sie zur Zeit ungeschlagen in dem Turnier." sagte sein Dad.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Krum noch relativ jung ist. Vielleicht darf ich bei der WM ja auch schon für England antreten!" rief Nico begeistert.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass der englische Kader so junge Spieler anheuern wird Nico. Aber wenn es einer schafft, dann du." sagte Sirius augenzwinkernd.

„Hast du nicht mal gesagt, dass dein Freund versucht ein professioneller Spieler zu werden?" mischte seine Mum sich in das Gespräch ein.

Harry war überrascht gewesen, dass keiner die Verbindung zwischen seinem bulgarischen Freund und der neuen Berühmtheit Viktor Krum gesehen hatte. Immerhin hatte er kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, aber mittlerweile hatte Harry sich dazu entschlossen, die anderen im dunklen zu lassen.

„Ja, er trainiert in jeder freien Sekunde. Ich denke er wird einmal sehr groß." sagte Harry. „Apropos, ich hatte vergessen zu fragen, ob am Montag, also in vier Tagen, ein Freund von mir her kommen darf?" fragte Harry schnell um das Thema abzulenken.

„Ich dachte deine Freunde hätten alle keine Zeit?" fragte Nico überrascht und sah etwas beunruhigt aus.

„Ja, heute. Aber Dimitri kommt übermorgen wieder bei sich zu Hause an und hat gefragt, ob er vorbei kommen könnte. Also Mum, Dad?" fragte Harry erneut.

„Wir würden uns freuen." sagte seine Mum. „Albus, du musst uns dann wieder eine Notiz geben, damit wir Harrys Freund hier her bringen können." ergänzte sie zu seinem Großvater gewandt.

„Aber gerne doch. Ich schreibe dir nachher ein." sagte Albus und seine Augen blinkten wie immer fröhlich. „Wie gefällt es dir eigentlich auf Durmstrang mein Junge? Wir haben gar nichts mehr gehört." fragte er.

„Durmstrang ist einfach genial. Wir haben so viel gelernt. Und du müsstest mal die Bibliothek sehen! Hogwarts' Bibliothek kann dagegen einpacken." grinste Harry frech.

„Ich habe tatsächlich schon viele Gerüchte um dieser Bibliothek gehört. Es freut mich, das sie dir gefällt." strahlte Albus.

„Dein Bruder ist bekloppt. Wer geht schon freiwillig gerne in eine Bibliothek?" hörte Harry Ronald leise zu seinem Bruder flüstern. Harry hatte wirklich Lust, Ronald zu verfluchen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Zu viele Zeugen. Außerdem war Dimitri auch bald da.

„Wie kommst du mit den Lehrern zurecht?" piepte Flitwick dazwischen. Er hatte es immer bereut, dass Harry sich nicht auf Hogwarts wohl fühlte.

„Wirklich gut. Es wird keine Zeit im Unterricht verschwendet und der Stoff ist auf den Punkt. Wer halt nicht vernünftig mit macht, hat Pech." erklärte Harry.

„Aber den schlechteren Schülern gegenüber ist solch ein Verhalten maßlos." sagte Minnie.

„Nein. Dann sollen solche Schüler eben nach Hogwarts wechseln. Jeder der sich auf Durmstrang einlässt, weiß das im Voraus." sagte Harry stur.

Harry spürte, dass eine gewaltige Diskussion zu dem Thema aufkam und war froh, als sein Bruder plötzlich aufsprang und in den Himmel zeigte. „Da kommen Eulen mit einem riesigen Paket." rief er begeistert.

Es dauerte eine kleine Weile bis die Eulen da waren und auf dem Tisch landeten. Seine Eltern waren so schlau gewesen und hatten den Kopf des Tisches schnell leer geräumt.

Sechs Eulen hatten ein riesiges Paket geflogen und eine siebte Eule flog vorweg mit einem Brief im Schnabel. Als das Paket auf dem Tisch stand, flogen die sechs Eulen sofort wieder weg und nur die siebte mit dem Brief, blieb wo sie war.

Während sein Bruder das Paket anschaute griff Harry nach dem Brief und sah, dass sein Name auf dem Umschlag stand. Schnell öffnete er den Brief und erkannte Calypsos Handschrift.

 _Happy Birthday Harry!_

 _Das Geschenk ist von mir und Dimitri zusammen. Du hast vielleicht die schöne, schwarze Eule neben dir bemerkt. Er hat noch keinen Namen, weil er in Zukunft dir gehören wird. Also denke dir was schönes aus._

 _Und weil die Eule alleine von von Dimitri und mir ein zu mickriges Geschenk wäre, ist in dem Paket eine komplette erste Ausstattung für die Eule._

 _Ich hoffe du hattest einen schönen Tag und ich erwarte die Eule bald mit einem Brief von dir wiederzusehen._

 _Calypso_

 _PS. Ich will einen vernünftigen Namen für die Eule!_

„Das Paket ist für mich Nico." sagte Harry und schaute seinen Bruder an.

„Dann mach es auf und schau was da drin ist." sagte Nico und sah neugierig zu dem Paket.

„Eine Erstausstattung für eine Eule. Meine Freunde haben mir die kleine schwarze hier geschenkt." sagte Harry und deutete auf die kleine schwarze Eule, die auf seiner Stuhllehne saß und ihn mit schlauen Augen ansah.

„Oh. Die ist aber süß!" sagte Tiara und stand auf, um die Eule zu streicheln.

„Die ist ein 'er'" erklärte Harry und grinste. Er freute sich wahnsinnig über sein Geschenk.

„Das ist aber großzügig von deinen Freunden. Aber so etwas ist schrecklich teuer." sagte seine Mum etwas besorgt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Mum. Calypso und Dimitri wissen, was sie tun." sagte Harry.

„Okay" sagte sie zögerlich. „Willst du rauf gehen und deine Eule einquartieren?" fragte sie.

„Ja" sagte Harry und hielt seiner Eule einen Arm hin. Sofort kam er zu ihm geflogen und Harry schnappte sich das Paket mit der anderen Hand und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

Dort angekommen flog die Eule auf die Lehne von seinem Schreibtischstuhl und Harry begann das Paket aufzureißen. Schnell fand er einen Käfig und ein paar Stangen, die er ins Zimmer hängen konnte, damit die Eule Platz fand um sich hinzusetzten.

Danach setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und streichelte seine Eule ein wenig bevor er zwei lange Antworten schrieb und sich für die Eule bedankte.

* * *

Um elf Uhr abends saß Harry alleine auf seinem Zimmer. Trotz allem war der Tag schön gewesen. Calypso, Dimitri und Viktor hatten an ihn gedacht. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lag ein Besen, der in keiner Weise fliegen konnte. Aber das würde Harry früher oder später noch ändern. Es war ein Nimbus 2001 den Viktor mit seinem neuen Staus als Quidditchstar ohne jegliche Magie erwerben konnte. Normalerweise würde die Firma solche Besen niemals abgeben.

Jetzt hatte Harry die Möglichkeit, daran zu üben. Zusammen mit dem Besen hatte Viktor ihm ein Buch geschenkt, dass die berühmtesten Strategien in der magischen Geschichte thematisierte. Harry hatte da bereits rein gelesen, dass Buch schien wirklich wahnsinnig interessant.

Leicht traurig schaute er zu der leeren Stange, auf der von nun an Rafe sitzen würde. Harry lachte unwillkürlich auf. Calypso würde ihn für diesen Namen töten. Aber Harry mochte den Namen. Er war untypisch für die magische Bevölkerung, aber perfekt für seine kleine Eule. Eigentlich wollte er sie noch gar nicht los schicken um Briefe zu verschicken, aber Calypso würde niemals aufhören ihn zu nerven wenn er nicht geantwortet hätte. Also hatte er Rafe mit einem Dankesbrief auf Rundreise zu Calypso, Dimitri und Viktor geschickt.

Er blickte sich noch einmal kurz in seinem Zimmer um und schnappte sich dann aus Sirius Fresskorb eine Packung Berty Botts Bohnen und machte sich auf den Weg in Nicos Zimmer.

Vor der Tür klopfte er leise und wartete auf das kurze 'Ja' von seinem Bruder. Als er in das Zimmer kam, sah er, dass Nico bereits zugedeckt im Bett lag.

„Hast du mich etwa vergessen Bruderherz?" fragte Harry sarkastisch.

Nicos Augen wurden kurz groß und dann schüttelte er mit einem lächeln den Kopf. „Nie Bruderherz." sagte er und rutschte auf die rechte Seite seines Bett, damit Harry sich neben ihn setzten konnte.

„War ein langer Tag oder?" fragte Harry als er neben seinem Bruder saß.

„Ja, aber ein schöner." sagte Nico und nahm die Packung mit den Bohnen in die Hand und riss sie auf.

„Ja." sagte Harry im gleichen Ton wie Nico und die zwei lachten auf.

Das erste mal seit einem Jahr fühle Harry sich so, wie er sich früher gefühlt hatte. Es war fast, als wäre das letzte Jahr nicht geschehen und die Reise zur Schule würde noch vor ihnen liegen. Für einen kurzen Moment war es so, als hatten er und Nico sich nicht so lange aus den Augen verloren, weil sie jetzt auf verschiedenen Schulen waren.


	16. Sommer Teil 4 (Quidditch)

**Sommer Teil 4**

Vier Tage später horchte Harry morgens genau darauf, dass sein Dad das Haus für die Arbeit verließ. Seine Mum war bereits im Garten verschwunden und kümmerte sich um die Blumen. Tiara schlief noch und Nico hatte die Nacht im Fuchsbau verbracht.

Leise schlich sich Harry um kurz vor neun aus seinem Zimmer und ging zum Kamin in der Küche. Er griff nach dem Flohpulver und warf es vor sich auf den Boden.

Wenig später kam Harry im Tropfenden Kessel raus und versteckte sich schnell in einer etwas dunkleren Ecke, sodass Tom ihn nicht sofort erkennen konnte. Zum Glück musste er auch nicht lange warten, denn nach bereits zwei Minuten flammte der Kamin plötzlich auf und spuckte seinen besten Freund aus.

Dimitri schritt schnell aus dem Kamin und schaute sich suchend um. Harry kam halb hinter der Säule hervor und winkte ihm zu. Schnell kam Dimitri zu ihm und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Toiletten. Vor dem Raum in den die Toiletten waren, gab es einen Waschraum mit Waschbecken wo die zwei stehen blieben.

„Harry" grinste Dimitri.

„Hey" sagte Harry. „Hast du alles?"

„Jep. Bevor ich her gekommen bin, habe ich das Haar in den Vielsafttrank gesteckt und dann in zwei Flachmännern von Vater gefüllt. Schau dir das Zeug lieber nicht allzu genau an. Das sieht aus, als hätte Viktor in einen Kessel gereihert und wir müssten das jetzt trinken." sagte Dimitri und verzog die Nase.

„Alter! Bist du widerlich." schimpfte Harry und schaute die Flachmänner in Dimitris Händen angewidert an.

„Du bist der Quidditch Verrückte unter uns. Von mir aus machen wir uns einen schönen Tag und schauen uns eine Zusammenfassung von dem Spiel an falls Viktor uns ausfragen sollte." sagte Dimitri schulterzuckend.

Als Antwort nahm Harry einen großen Schluck aus einem der Flachmännern und steckte ihn dann in seine Hosentasche. Sofort spürte er eine irre Hitze, die sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Alles begann zu kribbeln und Harry spürte, wie seine Arme und Beine ein kleines Stück in die Länge gezogen wurden. Er hatte sich noch nie im Leben so komisch gefühlt.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, dass Dimitri ebenfalls einen guten Schluck aus dem anderen Flachmann nahm und ebenfalls anfing, sich etwas zu beugen um diesem komischen Gefühl entgegen zu wirken.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war die Verwandlung vorbei und Harry richtete sich etwas auf. Ein blöder Fehler wie sich sofort herausstellte. Er hörte ein reißendes Geräusch und blickte an sich runter. Die Nähte seiner Jeans und seines Shirts waren gerissen, weil er mit seinem neuen Körper viel zu groß dafür war.

Dimitri neben ihm hörte just in diesem Moment ebenfalls auf sich zu verwandeln und hatte bemerkt, dass Harrys Klamotten gerissen waren. Er fing daraufhin schallend an zu lachen und richtete sich ebenfalls auf. Dann war es an Harry zu lachen, denn mit einem lauten Geräusch rissen auch seine Klamotten kaputt.

„Anstatt mal aus _meinen_ Fehlern zu lernen." sagte Harry sarkastisch.

Sie griffen beide ihre Zauberstäbe und riefen _„Reparo!"_

Die Klamotten waren zwar wieder ganz, würden aber bei der nächsten Bewegung sofort wieder reißen, also vergrößerte Harry sie schnell mit zwei 'Engorgios'.

„Kein Wort zu Viktor über diese kleine Panne. Er würde uns das nie vergessen lassen." sagte Dimitri.

„Bin dabei." gab Harry zurück. Dann wandte er sich zum Spiegel und sah sich das erste mal richtig an. Er war jetzt mindestens zwanzig Zentimeter größer als vorher. Sein trainierter Oberkörper war weg und er schien ein paar Pfunde zu viel auf den Rippen zu haben. Seine Augen waren blau und die Haare waren hellblond, glichen aber eher den Haaren von Severus Snape. Zumindest, was den Fettgehalt anging. Hinter sich im Spiegel sah er eine genaue Kopie von sich stehen.

„Wir sehen ganz schön scheiße aus Dimitri." sagte Harry und drehte sich mit einem ernsten Gesicht zu ihm um.

Dimitri lachte los. „Harry. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck passt nicht zu dem Babyface! Du siehst aus, als hättest du innere Krämpfe."

„Hätte Wladimir uns nicht von einem anderen Typen die Haare besorgen können?" stöhnte Harry und blickte noch einmal an sich herunter.

„Nein" sagte Dimitri und verdrehte die Augen. „Wladimir meinte, dass wäre die perfekte Tarnung für uns. Keiner würde zwei schmierige russische Jungen ansprechen und so. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, wollte er uns wahrscheinlich nur einen Streich spielen." erklärte er. „Aber das bekommt er schon noch zurück."

„Auf jeden Fall." antwortete Harry und überlegte sich schon mal ein paar schöne Sachen. „Das Spiel findet in York statt. In einem abseits gelegenem Wald, der extra dafür abgeholzt wurde. Die meisten Familien kommen mit Portschlüsseln, aber es gibt auch ein Lokal in der Nähe, zu dem man flohen kann. Irgendwie habe ich es geschafft von Sirius die Adresse zu bekommen." erklärte Harry.

„Okay. Sollen wir denn schon mal los oder sollen wir noch über die Winkelgasse?" fragte Dimitri.

„Ich denke wir sollten schon mal los. Es wird etwas dauern, bis wir zu dem Stadium gelaufen sind. Wir können nach dem Spiel in die Winkelgasse gehen. Zumindest wenn das Spiel keine fünf Stunden oder so dauert." sagte Harry.

„Okay. Dann los." sagte Dimitri und sie verließen den Waschraum vor den Toiletten. Zusammen gingen sie wieder zu dem Kamin im Gastraum und Harry flüsterte Dimitri schnell die Flohadresse zu. Dimitri trat als erster in den Kamin und war nach wenigen Sekunden wieder weg. Danach stieg Harry in den Kamin und rief „Goldene Kuh"

Relativ schnell kam er in der anderen Wirtschaft an, die am nächsten zu dem Stadium lag. Er blickte sich um und versuchte Dimitri zu finden, konnte ihn aber nirgendwo ausmachen.

„Ich bin hier du Idiot!" hörte Harry Dimitri lachen und er schaute nach rechts. Upps.. Harry hatte schon wieder vergessen, dass sie jetzt aussahen wie Pumuckl mit blonden Haaren.

„Also der tropfende Kessel hat mir besser gefallen." sagte Dimitri und sah sich in der Kneipe um.

Der Raum war viel heller eingerichtet als der tropfende Kessel. Aber durch die hölzerne Wandbekleidung und den pinken Tischdecken wirkte der Raum schrecklich altmodisch. Hier hätten sich die beiden auch nicht treffen können, ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Bereits jetzt wurden sie von zwei Damen hinter dem Tresen beobachtet und eine machte Anstalten, auf sie zu zukommen.

„Ich werde bei dem Namen Dimitri bleiben, das ist einfacher so. Aber du brauchst einen russischen Vornamen." flüsterte Dimitri schnell, als eine der zwei Damen tatsächlich auf sie zukam.

„So ein _toller_ Körper kann doch nur Wladimir heißen." flüsterte Harry sarkastisch zurück und sah Dimitris breites Grinsen im Gesicht des fremden Jungen. „Perfekt!"

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch Jungs?" fragte die Frau als sie bei ihnen ankam.

Harry sah, dass Dimitri ratlos aussah und wunderte sich kurz warum. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass sein Freund kaum englisch Sprach und wahrscheinlich nichts verstanden hatte.

„Ähm. Wir haben verpasst unseren Portschlüssel. Deshalb wir hier. Wir wollen laufen Quidditch." erklärte Harry und war froh, dass er fließend russisch Sprach und deshalb einen guten russischen Akzent vortäuschen konnte.

„Ich Wladimir, er Dimitri" fügte Harry noch grinsend hinzu und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch um mit der Frau zu flirten. Er hatte viel zu viel Spaß an dieser Situation. Dimitri neben ihm lachte erneut. Er verstand zwar nur die Hälfte, bemerkte aber, dass Harry gerade einen russischen Akzent vortäuschte und die Frau auf den Arm nahm.

„Okay. Aber wir sind keine offizielle Flohstation. Das nächste mal wäre es also nett, wenn ihr auch etwas trinkt oder esst wenn ihr schon unseren Kamin benutzt." erklärte die Frau streng. Sie schien etwas angeekelt von seinem Flirt versuch.

Harry fand ihr verhalten übertrieben unfreundlich und sagte einfach. „Ich nix verstehen?"

Die Frau war sauer und drehte sich schwungvoll um. „Unglaublich einige Menschen! Die kommen in dieses Land und sprechen kein Ton englisch!" schimpfte sie zu ihrer Kollegin und verschwand in der Küche. Harry nahm Dimitris Arm und zog ihn hinter sich aus der Wirtschaft raus.

„Das war so genial Harry." grinste Dimitri. „Wir müssen öfters so etwas machen!"

„Sprichst du eigentlich englisch?" fragte Harry. Wie sollte sein Freund mit seinen Eltern klarkommen, wenn er kein Wort englisch Sprach?

„Vater hat versucht mir und Wladimir englisch beizubringen, aber wirklich viel hängen geblieben ist nicht." sagte Dimitri schulterzuckend.

„Wie willst du dich mit meiner Familie unterhalten?" fragte Harry lachend und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das klappt schon. Mit Hand und Fuß und den Rest übersetzt du." grinste Dimitri schief. „Aber ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, wenn du mir englisch beibringst. Wir könnten später den Zauber sprechen, mit dem man Sprachen lernt."

„Von mir aus." sagte Harry. „Dann solltest du zumindest am Ende einen guten Überblick über die Sprache haben. Zur Not arbeiten wir auf Durmstrang weiter daran."

Der Weg zum Stadium war wirklich weit. Sie brauchten eine knappe Stunde, bis sie endlich bei den Zelten ankamen. Von dort aus war es nicht mehr weit bis zu dem Stadium. Die Wiesen um ihn herum waren bereits voll mit Fans. Aber er konnte auch französische Fans oder englische in den Massen erkennen.

Harry sah einen Mann, der sich komplett in den bulgarischen Farben gekleidet hatte und sein Gesicht in den Farben der Flagge angemalt hatte.

„Das machen wir aber nicht!" sagte Dimitri als auch er den Mann gesehen hatte.

„Das machen wir mit der russischen Flagge wenn ihr es in zwei Jahren bei der WM ins Finale schafft." grinste Harry breit.

„Vater tötet mich." sagte Dimitri und sah Harry an.

„Glaube ich nicht. Ich schätze deinen Vater recht cool ein. Streng wenn es sein muss aber im großen und ganzen cool." sagte Harry ehrlich und Dimitri lächelte leicht.

„Danke Harry." sagte er.

„Kein Problem Dimitri. Komm, wir besorgen uns wenigstens einen Schal der bulgarischen Mannschaft. Viktor unterschreibt uns den wenn wir wieder auf Durmstrang sind und dann verdienen unsere Kinder ein Vermögen damit wenn wir alle mal nicht mehr sind." sagte Harry.

„Wenn du meinst." sagte Dimitri und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu einem der Verkaufsstände die vor dem Stadium standen.

„Was hat dein Bruder eigentlich zu seinem Geburtstagsgeschenk gesagt?" fragte Dimitri beiläufig.

„Ich denke es hat ihm gefallen." sagte Harry. „Ich habe es ihm gegeben, als wir abends alleine auf seinem Zimmer waren. Aber irgendwie ist es komisch zwischen uns. Wir waren durch Hogwarts und Durmstrang so lange getrennt wie noch nie. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, was in seinem Leben passiert. Und ehrlich gesagt, weiß er ja auch nur die Hälfte aus meinem Leben."

„Schreib ihm doch einfach ein paar Briefe aus Durmstrang. Vielleicht müsst ihr erstmal einen Mittelweg finden." versuchte Dimitri zu helfen.

„Ich werde es versuchen. Mal schauen wie gut das funktionieren wird. Aber egal, ich habe jetzt keine Lust mich über meine Familie zu unterhalten." sagte Harry und sie suchten sich beide einen Schal aus.

Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Plätzen. Ein Platzweiser half ihnen und als sie ganz oben ankamen staunten Harry und Dimitri nicht schlecht.

„Viktor kommt an ganz schön gute Plätze ran." sagte Dimitri anerkennend und blickte sich im Rang um.

„Ja. Sind wir neben der Ehrenloge?" fragte Harry und blickte sich ebenfalls um.

„Ich glaube ja." grinste Dimitri. „Viktor wird uns ab jetzt immer die Karten besorgen."

„Darauf kannst du wetten." bestätigte Harry.

„Hast du eigentlich wieder gewettet?" fragte Dimitri als sie sich setzten und dem Treiben auf den anderen Rängen beobachteten.

„Jep. 20 Galleonen auf Bulgarien. Aber das Verhältnis steht nicht mehr ganz so gut." sagte Harry.

„Immerhin." erwiderte sein Freund.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen andere Leute in ihre Loge und suchten nach ihren Plätzen. Zum Glück erkannte Harry keinen einzigen von ihnen.

Zusammen warteten sie darauf, dass das Spiel begann. Als es endlich soweit war, war das Stadium fast komplett ausgefüllt. Harry konnte nur einige wenige Plätze ausmachen, die nicht besetzt waren.

Das Spiel war atemberaubend. Harry wusste, dass Viktor gut war. Aber was er heute von seinem Freund sah, war einfach phänomenal. Er hatte Viktor noch nie so gut spielen sehen. Alleine das Tempo war ein ganz anderes als bei den Spielen in der Schule. Wie hatte er seinen Freund das Wasser reichen können bei ihrem Spiel auf Durmstrang?

Kaum hatten die Jäger den Quaffel, da gaben sie ihn auch schon wieder an einen anderen Jäger ab, um auf gar keinen Fall zu einer Zielscheibe der Treiber zu werden. Viktor flog mit einem irren Tempo über den anderen Spielern hinweg und täuschte immer mal wieder einen Sturzflug an um den gegnerischen Sucher zu verwirren.

Bulgarien war auf jeden Fall die dominierende Mannschaft. Das Dreiergespann der Jäger war ziemlich gut aufeinander abgestimmt. Sie schafften es immer wieder den gegnerischen Jägern den Quaffel abzunehmen und überlisteten danach den belgischen Hüter. Wenn dem belgischen Sucher kein Meisterstück gelang, dann war das ein sicherer Sieg für seinen Freund.

Was Harry noch auffiel, war dass das Spiel sehr fair ablief. Es gab kaum Fouls und man sah lange Spielphasen ehe der Quaffel durch einen der Ringe ging.

Nach zwei Stunden stand es 420 zu 280 für Bulgarien, als Viktor mal wieder in einen irren Sturzflug ging. Erst dachte Harry, dass sein Freund wieder antäuschte, aber dann sah er den Schnatz ganz unten kurz über den Boden schwebend. Leclerc, der belgische Sucher hatte die Situation ebenfalls falsch einsortiert und flog Viktor nicht hinterher. Erst als es zu spät war, machte Leclerc sich auf den Weg zum Schnatz aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war Viktor nur noch drei Meter von dem Schnatz entfernt.

Mit Leichtigkeit fing sein Freund den Schnatz und auf den bulgarischen Rängen brach Jubel aus. Harry und Dimitri sprangen ebenfalls auf und schrien begeistert mit. „Wir haben gewonnen!" schrien sie immer wieder. Einige wenige Leute in ihrem Rang applaudierten und die belgischen Fans machten sich so langsam aus dem Staub.

„Wahnsinn 570 zu 280! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir _so_ hoch gewinnen würden." grinste Harry breit.

„Ich auch nicht! Aber komm, wir schauen, ob wir Viktor unten abfangen können." sagte Dimitri und zog Harry hinter sich her.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg nach unten und bogen leicht links ab, um in die Nähe der Mannschaftskabinen zu kommen. Als sie dort ankamen, standen Leute wache, damit niemand unbefugt Zutritt erhielt und sie versteckten sich schnell wieder in dem Korridor, aus dem sie gekommen waren.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Harry flüsternd als sie sich an die Wand drückten, um nicht gesehen zu werden.

„Du könntest so tun, als würdest du umkippen. Dann kann ich mich rein schleichen und Viktor raus holen." überlegte Dimitri.

„ _Ganz_ blöde Idee Dimitri. Die würden mir einfach ein Ennervate aufhalsen und gut ist." erwiderte Harry und überlegte, was sie stattdessen machen könnten.

„Was, wenn wir sie irgendwie ablenken und uns dann an ihnen vorbei schleichen?" fragte Harry.

„Die würden niemals alle los laufen wenn wir sie mit etwas ablenken. Mindestens zwei werden an der Tür stehen bleiben." sagte Dimitri kopfschüttelnd und Harry fluchte leise.

Gerade als Dimitri etwas sagen wollte, ging die Tür auf und zwei Leute traten heraus. Wenn Harry das richtig sah, dann waren das die zwei bulgarischen Treiber. Mit schnellen Schritten liefen sie in die andere Richtung, von Harry und Dimitri weg.

„Sollen wir einfach warten? Viktor kommt bestimmt auch hier raus. Dann treten wir einfach vor und rufen nach ihm." sagte Harry.

„Und so wie wir aussehen, schleppt Viktor uns auch mit." sagte Dimitri sarkastisch.

„Er hat keine Freundin.. Wer weiß schon, wo seine Vorlieben liegen?" sagte Harry lachend und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

„Viktor tötet dich, wenn du ihm das mal ins Gesicht sagst." grinste Dimitri.

„Ach was. Vikky mag mich." sagte Harry.

„Auch in dem Körper?" sagte Dimitri und Harry hörte, wie die Tür in dem anderen Korridor wieder aufging.

Schnell drehte er sich um und sah Viktor aus der Tür treten. Er wollte sich ebenfalls in die andere Richtung auf machen und Harry tauschte einen panischen Blick mit Dimitri.

'Jetzt oder nie' dachten sie wohl beide und sprangen laut rufend auf. Sie traten hinter der Abbiegung hervor und standen jetzt in dem Korridor, in dem die Tür zu der Mannschaftskabinen war.

Viktor war schon fast um die nächste Kurve, als er sie hörte und drehte sich um. Die Sicherheitsleute machten sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihnen, um sie aus den Korridoren zu werfen. Aber Viktor schaute sie neugierig an.

„Wir saßen in Rang 611" rief Harry ihm schnell zu. Viktors Augen wurden groß und er kam wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Alles gut Jungs. Ich kenne die zwei. Alte Freunde aus der Schule." sagte Viktor und kam auf sie zu.

„Sind Sie sicher Mr. Krum?" fragte einer der Sicherheitsmänner und warf einen misstrauischen Blick zu Harry und Dimitri die ihre besten Unschuldsmienen im Gesicht trugen. Nicht ahnend, dass die durch die viel zu alten Gesichter kaum noch Wirkung hatten.

„Sicher. Mach dir keinen Kopf." winkte Viktor ab und deutete Harry und Dimitri ihm zu folgen.

Kindisch wie Harry und Dimitri waren, warfen sie den Sicherheitsleuten triumphale Gesichter zu und folgten Viktor nach draußen.

„Ihr hättet keine ekelhafteren Körper finden können wenn ihr gewollt hättet oder?" fragte Viktor und grinste sie an.

„Nein. Das war ein Geschenk meines verehrten Bruders, Viktor." grinste Dimitri als sie draußen vor dem Stadium stehen blieben.

Sie waren an einem anderen Ausgang angelangt und standen dadurch abseits von den ganzen Fans, die nur 20 Meter weiter immer noch aus dem Stadium strömten.

„Typisch" sagte Viktor.

„Musst du noch irgendwo hin heute?" fragte Harry. „Oder hast du Zeit für uns?"

„Was habt ihr geplant?" fragte Viktor und sah auf die Uhr. Sie hatten mittlerweile 15.30 und Harry musste mit Dimitri noch dreieinhalb Stunden totschlagen, ehe er ihn mit seinem Vater abholen konnte. Oder eher drei Stunden.

„Harry wollte mir die Winkelgasse zeigen. Und dann wollten wir eventuell eine Kleinigkeit essen." sagte Dimitri schnell.

„Hmm.. Klingt nach einem Plan. Ich muss erst morgen wieder beim Training erscheinen. Bis dahin habe ich jetzt frei." erklärte er.

„Perfekt! Können wir von hier aus flohen?" fragte Harry neugierig und schaute sich um.

„Nein. Aber ich kann meinen Trainer fragen, der kann uns einen Portschlüssel kreieren." bot Viktor an. „Wartet einfach hier auf mich und ich bin in circa 20 Minuten wieder hier."

„Alles klar Papa" sagten Harry und Dimitri gleichzeitig und sahen Viktor unschuldig an.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später saßen sie zu dritt im Tropfenden Kessel und tranken Butterbier. In der Kneipe war nicht viel los. Außer ihr Tisch war nur ein anderer besetzt und Harry konnte an einer Hand abzählen, wie viele Leute in den letzten zwanzig Minuten die sie jetzt schon hier waren den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse benutzt hatten.

Sie alle hatten relativ schnell die Lust an der Winkelgasse verloren, weil einfach nicht viel los war und die Geschäfte sich derzeit nicht bemühten, einladend zu wirken. Also hatten sie beschlossen im Tropfenden Kessel was trinken zu gehen und Viktor fasste nun schon seid einer Viertelstunde sein Spiel gegen die Belgier zusammen.

„Oder seht ihr das anders? Leclerc konnte ja noch nicht mal unterscheiden, ob ich angetäuscht habe oder nicht." sagte Viktor.

„Du warst wirklich um Längen besser." versuchte Harry seinen Freund zu versichern und nahm unauffällig einen letzten Schluck von dem Vielsafttrank.

In circa einer Stunde würde er sich mit seinem Dad auf den Weg machen und Dimitri offiziell im Ministerium abholen. Bis dahin durfte ihn hier niemand erkennen. Sein Freund hatte beschlossen, den Vielsafttrank schon vorher abzusetzen und würde sich bald in sich selber zurück verwandeln. Immerhin kannte ihn niemand in London.

„Wie denkst du, geht es jetzt für euch weiter in der K.O. Phase?" fragte Dimitri.

„Ich hoffe gut. Bisher sind wir ungeschlagen. Deswegen gehen wir als Gruppen Erster aus der Vorrunde raus. Als nächstes Spielen wir in 4 Tagen gegen Deutschland. Das Spiel wird hart, aber ich denke wir können das schaffen. Ab jetzt heißt es Step by Step, einen Gegner nach dem anderen ausschalten." sagte Viktor ernst und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier.

„Also meinst du, ich kann noch einmal auf dich setzen ja?" fragte Harry.

„Sicher. Deutschland sollten wir eigentlich schaffen. Aber man sollte auch nicht außer acht lassen, dass die deutschen zwei unheimlich gute Treiber haben. Die Schmitz Zwillinge machen fast alle fertig." sagte Viktor. „Wie schaffst du es eigentlich die Wetten vor deinen Eltern geheim zu halten? Ich meine, sobald größere Summen auf dein Verließ eingezahlt werden, sind die Kobolde doch dazu verpflichtet, dass Familienoberhaupt zu benachrichtigen." fragte Viktor.

„Calypso hat mich gewarnt, dass das passieren könnte. Sie hat mir dazu geraten ein eigenes Verließ zu eröffnen. Das gehört nicht direkt zum Potter Erbe, deshalb werden meine Eltern auch nicht darüber benachrichtigt, wenn dort größere Summen drauf eingehen." erklärte Harry.

„Ganz schön schlau deine Kratzbürste." lachte Viktor.

„Aber sie hat recht. Meine Eltern würden mich töten, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich gewettet habe." grinste Harry. „Außerdem habe ich so etwas auf der hohen Kante liegen, dass mir niemand nehmen kann." fügte Harry hinzu.

„Warte ab, bis wir das ganz große Gold machen." lachte Viktor und prostete ihn zu.

Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und nahm auch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Was habe ich verpasst? Das ganz große Gold?" fragte Dimitri zweifelnd und schaute erst Harry und dann Viktor an.

'Upps' dachte Harry und sah Viktor an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Achseln und deutete an, dass ihn das egal sei.

„Ich hatte da so eine Idee. Ich denke, dass ich es mit Viktors Hilfe schaffen kann, einen Rennbesen herzustellen." erklärte Harry und schaute Dimitri an.

„Einen Rennbesen? Ihr zwei?" fragte dieser.

„Ja, man braucht dafür stabilisations Zauber. Ich denke ich habe dazu einen guten Hang gefunden als ich meinen ersten erschaffen habe. Mit ein bisschen Hilfe von einem Buch aus der Bibliothek meines Paten bin ich positiv, dass ich das schaffe. Viktor soll sich um das Design und alles Quidditchrelevante kümmern." sagte Harry.

„Ihr denkt ernsthaft darüber nach!" sagte Dimitri etwas lauter und Viktor deutete ihm, leiser zu sein.

„Ja, deshalb wollte ich auch alte Runen lernen. Das Buch von meinem Paten ist teilweise in alten Runen verfasst. Aber ich denke, dass ich die Absätze bald übersetzt habe und dann kann ich anfangen an dem Stabilisator zu arbeiten." sagte Harry.

„Wahnsinn. Warum habt ihr mir nichts gesagt?" fragte Dimitri leicht beleidigt.

„Weil wir noch nicht wissen, was aus der Idee wird. Wir wollten es einfach nicht an die große Glocke hängen." erklärte Viktor schnell.

„Okay, aber wenn ich euch irgendwie helfen kann?" fragte Dimitri zögerlich.

„Dann fragen wir dich sofort." beruhigte Harry ihn. „Und du bekommst eine unterzeichnete Sonderedition." grinste er.

„Perfekt." gab Dimitri grinsend zurück.

„Sagt mal, sollen wir uns was zu essen bestellen?" fragte Viktor

„Also ich habe noch nicht wirklich Hunger." sagte Dimitri. „Du Harry?"

„Noch nicht wirklich. Außerdem wäre es auffällig wenn ich nachher nicht genug mit esse, wenn Mum ihr Essen auftischt." erklärte Harry.

„Langweilig Jungs. Aber dann warte ich auch bis ich zu Hause bin." sagte Viktor.

„Wie hat euch jetzt eigentlich die Winkelgasse gefallen? Also ich persönlich bevorzuge ja weiterhin den Katharinas Walk." fragte Harry.

„Also die Winkelgasse hat auf jeden Fall Potential. Aber die Menschen müssen auch shoppen gehen." sagte Dimitri.

„Sie haben einfach angst. Du hast ja gesehen wie leer es hier ist und die Menschen die kommen, versuchen so wenig Zeit wie Möglich hier zu verbringen." erklärte Harry.

Dimitri schüttelte kurz genervt den Kopf und nahm ein Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Mein Vater würde es _niemals_ so weit kommen lassen in Russland." sagte er und stellte das Glas wieder auf den Tisch.

„In Bulgarien hätte der Dunkle Lord auch Probleme." gestand Viktor und sah Harry über sein Glas hinweg entschuldigend an.

„Hey, ich weiß, dass wir einen miserablen Zaubereinminister haben. Aber ich denke, dass die Lage in Großbritannien viel zu verfahren ist. Wir werden den Krieg nicht mehr verhindern können. Ich hoffe bloß, dass am Ende ein vernünftiger Minister das Land anführt." sagte Harry.

„Dieser Fudge müsste einfach nur mal durchgreifen." sagte Dimitri abfällig.

„Das kann er nicht. Lassen wir es mal außer Betracht, dass er zu feige ist. Aber das ganze Gammot würde ihn für seine Taten hassen. Die dunkle Seite, weil er ihren Anführer getötet hat und die andere Hälfte, weil er die Würde einer Person verletzt hat und wahrscheinlich selber zu dunklen Flüchen gegriffen hat. Ein gefundenes Fressen für die helle Seite." erklärte Harry.

„Du hast recht. Die Lage in Großbritannien _ist_ verfahren. Wie könnte sich die helle Seite beschweren, wenn man einen Massenmörder umbringt?" fragte Dimitri sarkastisch.

„Wir sehen uns morgen früh Krone!" hörte Harry plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme rufen.

Erschrocken blickte Harry auf und sah sich im Tropfenden Kessel um. Vorne am Tresen stand sein Dad und winkte Sirius zum abschied kurz zu. Sein Onkel machte sich mit großen Schritten auf den Weg zu den Kaminen.

„Alles gut Harry?" fragte Viktor ihn.

„Nein. Mein Dad ist hier." sagte Harry leise und nickte leicht zu seinem Dad rüber. Viktor und Dimitri sahen sich um und Harry sah, dass sein Vater einen Drink bestellte und sich vor den Tresen setzte.

„Komisch. Zu Hause sagt er, es sei zu gefährlich zu lange in der Winkelgasse zu bleiben, aber selber setzt er sich hier hin?" fragte Harry rhetorisch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Oh fuck!" fluchte Dimitri plötzlich neben Harry und krümmte sich etwas. „Der Vielsafttrank lässt nach!" stöhnte er.

„Fantastisch!" sagte Harry und griff Dimitris Schulter.

„Komm. Wir gehen auf die Toiletten. Viktor, pass bloß auf, dass uns keiner folgt." zischte Harry leise und Dimitri stand auf. Dimitri konnte sich nicht wirklich aufrecht halten und deshalb schleifte Harry ihn praktisch zu den Toiletten. Dabei erregte er natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit seines Dads der Anstalten machte aufzustehen.

Über die Schulter warf Harry Viktor einen bösen Blick zu und stürmte dann mit Dimitri in den Waschraum vor den Toiletten. Hektisch schloss er ab, sodass niemand sofort rein kommen konnte.

„Alles gut Dimitri?" fragte Harry seinen Freund der sich immer noch krümmte.

Zur Antwort stöhnte Dimitri lediglich und Harry sah, dass ein Freund leicht zitterte. Aber soweit Harry wusste, waren das normale Anzeichen für die Verwandlung. Nach zwei Minuten hatte Dimitri die Verwandlung hinter sich und sah wieder ganz normal aus. Zumindest wenn man die viel zu großen Klamotten, die wie Lumpen über ihn hingen, außer acht ließ.

„Oh man. Zurückverwandeln ist schlimmer als den Trank zu schlucken." sagte Dimitri und zückte seinen Zauberstab damit er seine Klamotten schrumpfen konnte.

„Dann weiß ich ja, worauf ich mich einstellen kann." sagte Harry trocken und sah auf die Uhr.

„Du bleibst hier auf Toilette. Ich gehe nach vorne und schaue was Viktor macht und ob er meinen Dad abwimmeln konnte." sagte Harry.

„Alles klar. Klopf zwei mal lang an der Tür wenn du zurück kommst. Ich verstecke mich so lange in einer der Kabinen." sagte Dimitri.

Harry nickte sein Einverständnis und verließ den Waschraum. Als er wieder in der Wirtschaft stand sah er, dass Viktor sich mit seinem Dad unterhielt. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihnen.

„Alex! Da bist du ja. Wie geht es Micha?" fragte Viktor grinsend. „Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass ihr mich nicht unter den Tisch trinkt!"

„Er sich übergeben auf Toilette. Ich denke wir nach Hause gehen." sagte Harry in gebrochenem englisch und verstellte dabei seine Stimme. Nervös schaute er zu seinem Dad ob der etwas bemerkte.

„Geht es deinem Freund gut?" fragte James.

„Ja. Alkohol zu viel getrunken." grinste Harry ihn frech an. Es schien nicht so, als hätte sein Dad irgendein Verdacht.

„So sehr ich eure Feierlaune verstehen kann nach diesem Spiel, aber es ist nicht gerade ungefährlich hier. Ihr solltet wirklich schauen, dass ihr nach Hause kommt." sagte James und wandte sich dann noch einmal an Viktor. „Gratulation zu eurem Sieg heute. Ich wünsche euch noch viel Erfolg in der Meisterschaft."

„Danke Sir. Kommen Sie gut nach Hause." sagte Viktor höflich und nickte leicht den Kopf. „Ich helfe noch meinen Freunden und dann bin ich weg."

„Alles klar." sagte James und ging wieder zurück zu dem Tresen. Viktor packte Harry am Arm und zusammen gingen sie zu den Toiletten. „Ich habe schon bezahlt." flüsterte Viktor leise.

„Gut. Aber wie sollen wir hier weg kommen? Dad wird rüber schauen wenn wir aus den WC raus kommen und wenn er nachher Dimitri sieht, wird er ihn sofort wiedererkennen!" zischte Harry als er zwei mal lange anklopfte, damit Dimitri wusste, dass er es war.

Jetzt hätte Harry seinen Tarnumhang das erste mal richtig gebrauchen können. Aber der lag leider zu Hause in seinem Zimmer. Harry schwor sich, ihn ab heute immer und überall mit sich herum zu schleppen.

Dimitri öffnete die Tür und Harry und Viktor gingen schnell in den Waschraum ehe Dimitri die Tür wieder hinter ihnen verschloss.

„Hat dein Dad was bemerkt?" fragte er.

„Nein. Zum Glück nicht. Aber wir müssen uns was überlegen, wie wir hier wieder raus kommen." sagte Harry.

„Warum warten wir nicht einfach hier? Du musst dich schließlich auch noch zurückverwandeln Harry. Da ist es eindeutig besser, wenn du nicht gerade in der Öffentlichkeit bist." überlegte Viktor.

„Willst du jetzt eine knappe Stunde hier auf Toilette ausharren?" fragte Dimitri entsetzt. „Das ist ekelig. Außerdem fallen wir total auf wenn wir das machen."

Danach drehten Dimitri und Viktor die Köpfe in Harrys Richtung.

„Ich habe auch keine Idee." sagte Harry. Warum erwarteten immer alle die richtige Lösung von ihm?

„Wir müssen auf jeden Fall irgendwo anders hin. Die Frage ist nur wo. Harry, gibt es in Großbritannien noch irgendein Ort den du kennst?" fragte Viktor und schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Es ist doch völlig egal wohin wir gehen. Hauptsache in der Nähe ist ein Kamin und eine Toilette. Wir müssen es nur hier raus schaffen, ohne dass wir von meinem Vater gesehen werden." nannte Harry das eigentliche Problem.

„Viktor könnte mich über der Schulter raus tragen." sagte Dimitri zögerlich.

„Dann kommt mein Dad erst recht noch einmal rüber um nach dem Rechten zu schauen." sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich deinen Vater von hier weg locke? Dann kannst du dich unbemerkt mit Dimitri raus schleichen und ihr wechselt die Gaststätte. Du kannst dich zurückverwandeln und dann nach Hause flohen um deinem Dad da abzuholen. Dimitri harrt in der Gaststätte etwas länger aus und floht dann ins Ministerium, wo ihr euch dann alle treffen könnt." erklärte Viktor seinen Plan.

„Wie willst du meinen Dad hier raus bekommen?" fragte Harry. Seiner Meinung nach, war das ihre beste Möglichkeit.

„Ich bin Viktor Krum, neuster Quidditchstar. Muss ich noch mehr erklären?" fragte Viktor selbstsicher mit einem grinsen im Gesicht.

„Alles klar, locke ihn hier raus. In 10 Minuten komme ich mit Dimitri hier raus und wir gehen in das Café am anderen Ende der Winkelgasse. Du musst mit meinem Dad komplett von hier verschwinden." sagte Harry.

„Alles klar. Ich schätze wir sehen uns dann erst in Durmstrang wieder?" fragte Viktor und Harry und Dimitri nickten.

Sie verabschiedeten sich noch schnell voneinander ehe Viktor den Waschraum verließ um seinen Vater aus dem Tropfenden Kessel zu locken. Harry und Dimitri sahen sich an und ein breites grinsen erschien auf beiden Gesichtern.

„1000 Kreuze wenn wir heute Abend bei dir zu Hause sind und niemand etwas gemerkt hat." lachte Dimitri und Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

Nach zehn Minuten schlich Harry sich vorsichtig alleine aus dem Waschraum um zu schauen, ob die Luft rein war. Als er weder seinen Dad, noch Viktor irgendwo ausmachen konnte, ging er zurück um Dimitri einzusammeln. Schnell machten sie sich aus dem Staub und liefen geduckt durch die Winkelgasse in eines der anderen Cafés.

Dort angekommen setzten sie sich unauffällig in eine ruhige Ecke und bestellten zwei Tassen Tee.

„Wie lange noch, bis du dich zurück verwandelst?" fragte Dimitri und schaute sich in dem Café um.

„Bestimmt noch eine halbe Stunde. Ich hoffe, Viktor bekommt keine Probleme mit meinem Dad." sagte Harry.

„Bestimmt nicht. Wahrscheinlich erzählt dein Dad heute Abend von seinem Treffen mit dem berühmten Viktor Krum." sagte Dimitri.

„Ich weiß nicht." sagte Harry zögerlich. „Ich weiß nicht, was mein Dad im Tropfenden Kessel gemacht hat. Eigentlich geht er nicht aus. Und er trinkt auch eigentlich nicht viel Alkohol." überlegte Harry. Hatte das was mit dem Streit seiner Eltern zu tun?

„Wir werden es ja heute Abend sehen." sagte Dimitri und pustete in seine Tasse. „So langsam bekomme ich Hunger. Wir hätten doch Essen bestellen sollen mit Viktor."

* * *

Am Ende hatte dann alles super funktioniert. Harry hatte sich in der Toilette des Cafés Zurückverwandelt und ist dann schnell nach Hause gefloht, um sich mit seinen Eltern zu treffen, während Viktor noch eine Weile alleine in dem Café sitzen bleiben musste.

Als Harry aus dem Kamin in der Küche schritt, fand er die Küche zum Glück leer vor. Leise schlich er sich auf sein Zimmer und zog sich schnell etwas anderes an. Seinen neuen Schal versteckte er in seinem Koffer, damit er ihn mit nach Durmstrang nehmen konnte.

Danach ging er ganz normal nach unten und ging in das Wohnzimmer. Dort saßen seine Eltern mit Tiara und sie schauten irgendeinen Film auf dem Fernseher. Ein Muggelgerät auf dass seine Mutter bestanden hatte. Nicht, dass Harry sich darüber beschwerte.

„Harry! Da bist du ja. Ich habe dich schon den ganzen Tag lang gesucht." rief seine Mum und schaute Harry streng an.

„Sorry, ich war in Sirius Bibliothek?" sagte Harry in einem entschuldigenden Ton. „Ich habe die Zeit vergessen. Das Buch war so interessant und so gut geschrieben, dass ich gar nicht mitbekommen habe, wie die Zeit verging." log Harry mit leicht gesenktem Kopf.

„Das hast du eindeutig von deiner Mum." sagte sein Dad lachend.

'Ja, und das heimliche hinausschleichen von dir' dachte Harry, sagte aber nichts.

„Wenn ich mal so auf Bücher abfahre, dann tötet ihr mich ja?" fragte seine Schwester und Harry warf ihr einen gespielt verletzten Blick zu.

„Wann kommt denn dein Freund?" fragte seine Mum.

„Jetzt gleich." sagte Harry und schaute seinen Dad an. „Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen."

„Alles klar, Champ. Bis gleich Lily, Tiara." sagte sein Dad und stand von der Couch auf.

„Flohen oder Apparieren?" fragte sein Dad.

„ _Muss_ ich dem Chef der Auroren Zentrale etwa erklären, dass man Kinder nur im Notfall mitnehmen darf beim apparieren?" fragte Harry gespielt entsetzt.

„Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel. Aber gut, dann nehmen wir den Kamin." sagte er und ging in die Küche.

„Ich gehe zuerst. Britisches Zaubereiministerium, Atrium" rief er und warf das Flohpulver vor seine Füße.

Kurz darauf machte Harry es ihm gleich und schritt im Zaubereiministerium aus dem Kamin heraus. Sein Vater stand ein paar Kamine weiter links, kam aber sofort auf ihn zugelaufen.

„Wir müssen zwei Etagen weiter nach unten. Dort sind die internationalen Ankünfte." erklärte sein Dad und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach unten. Zum Glück gab es auch einige wenige Kamine in der Abteilung internationale Ankünfte, die man auch aus inländischen Kaminen erreichen konnte. So einen würde Dimitri benutzen und sich danach kurzen bei der Behörde anmelden.

Da sein Freund noch nicht in Sicht war, setzten Harry und James sich in den Wartebereich und behielten die Tür im Blick, durch die Dimitri kommen müsste.

„Wie war dein Tag Dad?" fragte Harry unschuldig und hoffte zu erfahren, was sein Dad im Tropfenden Kessel gemacht hat.

„Wie immer. Der Stapel mit Papierarbeit auf meinem Schreibtisch wird gefährlich groß." sagte er mit einem schiefen grinsen. „Wir waren ein paar mal draußen, weil es Notrufe gab, aber es ist nichts wildes passiert."

„Okay. Und sonst war nichts?" fragte Harry nach.

„Nein. Auf einem meiner Einsätze habe ich jemanden getroffen, aber das erzähle ich heute Abend euch allen. Sonst muss ich die Geschichte tausendmal erklären." sagte sein Dad verschwörerisch.

„Okay" sagte Harry gedehnt. Danach saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und warteten darauf, dass Dimitri durch die Tür kam. Nach fünf Minuten war es dann schließlich soweit und Dimitri öffnete schwungvoll die Tür und kam selbstsicher in den Wartebereich.

„Ist er das?" fragte sein Dad und Harry stand zur Antwort auf und rief „Dimitri. Lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Harry ging zu seinem Freund und die zwei umarmten sich kurz zur Show. Sein Dad war ihm gefolgt und stand hinter Harry.

„Dad, dass ist Dimitri." sagte Harry auf englisch zu seinem Dad und dann auf russisch mit einem Augenzwinkern an Dimitri gewandt „Dimitri, dass ist mein Dad und er hat nichts bemerkt."

„Schön Sie kenne lernen." sagte Dimitri in gebrochenem englisch und reichte James die Hand.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Nenn mich James." sagte sein Dad ganz überrascht.

„Danke James." sagte Dimitri.

„Dimitris Englisch ist noch nicht ganz so gut. Wir werden daran arbeiten wenn wir in Godrics Hollow sind." erklärte Harry schnell.

„Okay." sagte sein Dad und wandte sich wieder an Dimitri. Er sprach deutlich langsamer und einfacher mit Dimitri, als er ihm erklärte, dass das Haus unter dem Fidelius wäre und er erst die Notiz von Dumbledore lesen müsste.

„Dad, Dimitri weiß um den Fidelius. Ich habe ihm das schon vor Wochen auf Durmstrang erzählt. Gib ihm einfach die Notiz und wir können uns auf den Weg nach Hause machen." sagte Harry leicht genervt.

„Der Fidelius? Ich habe leider nur die Hälfte verstanden." fragte Dimitri auf russisch nach.

„Genau. Dad hat dir das noch einmal erklärt. Präge dir einfach die Adresse auf der Notiz ein und wir können zu mir nach Hause. Dort sprechen wir dann erstmal den Zauber für die Sprachen." sagte Harry und sah, dass sein Dad sie neugierig beobachtete.

„Es ist komisch euch in einer anderen Sprachen unterhalten zu hören. Ich weiß ja, dass du russisch kannst, aber ich habe dich das nie wirklich sprechen hören." sagte sein Dad und sah wirklich verwirrt aus. Er schüttelte den Kopf und reichte Dimitri die Notiz mit dem Geheimnis, während Harry seinen Dad auslachte. Als Dimitri die Notiz verstanden hatte, ging sein Dad voran zu einem der Kaminen und hielt ihnen das Flohpulver hin. An Dimitri gewandt sagte er langsam und laut „Godrics Hollow"

„Dad! Du kannst in ganzen Sätzen mit Dimitri sprechen. Wie soll er sonst englisch lernen?" fragte Harry.

„Alles klar." sagte sein Dad und hob beide Hände als Zeichen, dass er sich geschlagen gab. „Du gehst zuerst Harry."

„Okay" sagte Harry und nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver. „Bis gleich Dimitri" und damit warf er das Flohpulver vor seine Füße und verschwand.

Elegant schritt er in die Küche und sah seine Mum mit Tiara und Nico am Küchentisch sitzen. Alle drei schauten sie neugierig auf als sie hörten, dass der Kamin jemanden ausspuckte.

„Es ist voll gemein, dass Harry nie so strauchelt wie wir." sagte Nico leicht eifersüchtig als er beobachtete, wie Harry ohne Probleme aus dem Kamin schritt.

„Sorry Nico. Du und Tiara ihr schlagt in dem Punkt nach mir." sagte seine Mum lächelnd.

„Hat alles geklappt Harry? Ist dein Freund gut angekommen?" fragte sie ihn als der Kamin hinter ihm wieder grün aufleuchtete und Dimitri heraus schritt. Er blieb vor dem Kamin stehen und blickte sich kurz in der Küche um, um sich zu orientieren. Als er Harry sah, ging er schnell in seine Richtung um vor dem Kamin Platz zu schaffen, damit sein Dad nicht in ihn hineinlief wenn er ankam. Seine Mum war aufgestanden und auf sie zugekommen als der Kamin wieder aufleuchtete und sein Dad erschien.

„Du musst Dimitri sein." sagte sie mit einem lächeln und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Ich bin Lily, Harrys Mum."

„Nett, Sie kennen lernen Mrs. Potter." sagte Dimitri höflich in etwas besserem englisch als vorher.

„Du kannst mich mit Lily oder du ansprechen." sagte seine Mum und Harry sah, dass Dimitri wieder leicht verwirrt aussah. Schnell übersetzte er wieder ins russische.

„Danke Lily." sagte Dimitri danach schnell.

„Das sind meine Geschwister Tiara und Nico." sagte Harry auf russisch zu Dimitri und deutete auf seine Geschwister, damit seine Familie verstand, dass er sie gerade vorstellte.

„Tiara, Nico, dass ist Dimitri." fügte er noch schnell hinzu. Seine Geschwister lächelten Dimitri an und winkten ihm leicht zu, während Dimitri ihnen zunickte.

„Versteht er englisch?" fragte Nico neugierig.

„Etwas. Aber eher die Standards wie 'Ich bin', 'Wie heißt du', 'Guten Tag', 'Auf Wiedersehen', oder 'Bitte, Danke'." erklärte Harry. „Wir wollten später den Sprachen Zauber sprechen, damit Dimitri besser englisch lernt."

„Oh, dann sagt mir Bescheid. Ich spreche den für euch." bot sich seine Mum schnell an.

„Alles klar." sagte Harry. „Wie weit ist denn das Essen?"

„Fast fertig. Ihr könnt euch schon mal alle die Hände waschen." antwortete sie prompt und machte Anstalten sie alle aus der Küche zu scheuchen.

„Okay. Dann zeige ich Dimitri schon mal mein Zimmer und wir kommen dann gleich wieder." sagte Harry und deutete Dimitri an, ihn zu folgen.

Als Harry ihm den Weg zu seinem Zimmer zeigte, ließ er ihn wissen, dass das Essen gleich fertig sei und seine Mum den Sprachen Zauber sprechen würde.

„Den können wir doch selber sprechen." sagte Dimitri leicht verwirrt.

„Meine Mum ist altmodisch. Ihr gefällt es nicht sonderlich wenn ich zu Hause zaubere." erklärte Harry mit einem leicht genervten Tonfall und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Sie gingen hinein und Dimitri blickte sich neugierig in seinem Zimmer um.

Rafe, der bis dato auf der Lehne seines Schreibtischstuhls saß, flog begeistert auf als er Dimitri erkannte und setzte sich auf dessen Schulter.

„Hey du." sagte Dimitri und streichelte ihn leicht. „Gefällt mir dein Zimmer."

„Danke." sagte Harry als es an der Tür klopfte. „Ja" rief er.

Seine Mum kam in sein Zimmer und lächelte sie an. „Ich wollte eben das zweite Bett heraufbeschwören, damit Dimitri es sich gemütlich machen kann." sagte sie und nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand. Im Nu stand ein zweites Bett neben Harrys und seine Mum drehte sich zu Dimitri um. „Nicht erschrecken, ich spreche schnell den Sprachen Zauber." erklärte sie aber Dimitri sah sie trotzdem etwas misstrauisch an als sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn deutete. Also übersetzte Harry schnell, was sie gesagt hatte und schaute zu.

Wenig später saßen sie zu sechst am Küchentisch und seine Mum verteilte das Essen. „Nimm noch mehr Kartoffeln Tiara. Sonst wirst du nicht satt."

„Mum!" protestierte Tiara und verteidigte ihren Teller als ihre Mum noch mehr Kartoffeln darauf packen wollte.

„Also Dimitri. Harry hat uns nicht wirklich gesagt, wo du wohnst?" fragte James bevor er sich die erste Gabel in den Mund schob.

Dimitri sah etwas unsicher zu Harry und er übersetzte schnell, was sein Dad gesagt hatte.

„In großem Haus in Moskau." sagte Dimitri und Harry sah, dass sich Dimitri schwer damit tat, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Direkt im Stadtkern?" fragte er weiter.

„Dad! Benutze doch nicht so schwere Worte." sagte Harry lachend. „Aber ja, das Manor steht direkt in Moskaus Innenstadt."

In Dimitris Richtung verdrehte Harry leicht die Augen und sein Freund fing an zu lachen.

„Spielst du Quidditch?" fragte Nico neugierig.

„Ja." zögerte Dimitri und schaute dann Harry an. „Sag ihm mal, dass ich nicht in einem Team spiele."

„Er spielt hin und wieder Quidditch aber nicht wirklich in einem Team oder so." erklärte Harry schnell für seien Bruder.

„Okay. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir morgen mit Ron zwei gegen zwei spielen?" fragte Nico hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich denke, dass das klar geht." sagte Harry einfach und Nico grinste breit. Dann sagte er Dimitri, dass Ron morgen kommt und Nico gefragt hat, ob sie ein bisschen Quidditch zusammen spielten.

„Wie lange dauert es, bis Dimitri vernünftig englisch spricht?" fragte Tiara plötzlich in die Runde.

„Es wird ein paar Tage dauern." erklärte Lily und lächelte Dimitri aufmunternd an. „Schmeckt dir das essen Dimitri?"

Als Dimitri wieder leicht überfordert aussah lachte Harry und spielte wieder den Übersetzter.

„Gut, danke." sagte Dimitri und Harry nahm schnell einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, damit er nicht laut los lachte. Dimitri ahnte allerdings dass Harrys Laune viel zu gut war und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Wir lernen heute Abend noch englisch!" zischte Dimitri ihm leise zu und Harry prustet in sein Glas.

„Alles gut Harry Schatz?" fragte seine Mum leicht besorgt weil sie dachte, er hätte sich verschluckt.

„Harry Schatz?" flüsterte Dimitri so leise, dass nur Harry das hören konnte. _„Harry Schatz"_

Harry stöhnte leise auf. War klar, dass Dimitri ausgerechnet _das_ verstehen konnte. Sein Freund würde ihn das nicht so leicht vergessen lassen, wenn Harry das dämonische grinsen auf Dimitris Gesicht richtig deutete.

„Alles gut Mum." sagte Harry schnell.

Da Harry immer wieder für Dimitri übersetzten musste und seine Familie aus einigen Antworten von Dimitri nicht so richtig schlau wurde, war der Abend sehr kurz. Harry und Dimitri gingen nach dem Essen auf sein Zimmer anstatt sich mit seiner Familie in das Wohnzimmer zu setzten.

Auf seinem Zimmer arbeiteten Harry und Dimitri noch bis spät in die Nacht an Dimitris Englisch. Zusammen erstellten sie eine gigantische Liste an Vokabeln, die ihnen wichtig erschienen. Nach Harrys Meinung machte sein Freund auch wahnsinnig gute Fortschritte. Wahrscheinlich lag das daran, dass sein Vater vor einigen Jahren schon einmal versucht hatte, Dimitri englisch beizubringen. Harry hatte damals länger für russisch gebraucht, weil er vor einem Jahr keinerlei Kenntnisse hatte.

Irgendwann gaben sie auf und schliefen erschöpft nach diesem langen Tag ein.


	17. Sommer Teil 5

Hey Leute,

Yeah, ich habe die 100.000 Wörter Marke geknackt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das wirklich durchziehen würde. Aber gut. Ich habe es immer gehasst, wenn andere Autoren ihre Geschichten aufgegeben haben. Deshalb hoffe ich, dass ich das nie tun werde und zur Zeit bin ich auch nicht gewillt, dass zu tun.

Ich habe realisiert, dass diese Geschichte um einiges länger wird, als ursprünglich geplant. Eigentlich sollte das mal eine Geschichte werden, die sich hauptsächlich um den Krieg und um Harrys Seite in dem Krieg drehen drehen sollte. Aber ich habe gemerkt, dass es ein langer weg bis dahin wird. Ich denke, dass die Story erst ab der 4. Klasse so richtig los gehen wird. (Zumindest so wie ich das wollte)

Deshalb habe ich auch ein paar Punkte die ich ansprechen wollte...

Schreibe ich euch zu ausführlich? Fandet ihr, dass ich zu viele Kapitel für das erste Erste Jahr und für die ersten Ferien gebraucht habe? Oder findet ihr das so richtig? Soll ich versuchen, mich kürzer zu halten?

Vielleicht finden sich ja ein oder zwei Leute die mir da ein Feedback geben möchten...

So, und nun ab mit der Story

* * *

 **Sommer Teil 5**

„Wladimir hat gesagt, dass wir nächstes Schuljahr vorsichtiger sein sollen." sagte Dimitri zögerlich.

Harry kippelte mit seinem Schreibtischstuhl und hatte die Füße auf seinem Schreibtisch abgelegt. Auf dem Schoß hatte er ein Haufen Karteikarten liegen mit englischen Vokabeln. Dimitri lag mit dem Rücken auf Harrys Bett und ließ seinen Kopf von der Bettkante runter hängen. Dimitris Gästebett hatten sie für den Tag verschwinden lassen, damit sie sich in seinem Zimmer bewegen konnten.

„Das Poster da sieht verdammt komisch aus, wenn es auf dem Kopf steht." fügte Dimitri hinzu und deutete auf eines von Harrys Postern.

Harry beschloss, Dimitris Spinnereien zu ignorieren und kam zum Punkt. „Warum sollten wir vorsichtiger sein? Wir haben doch gar nichts gemacht." fragte Harry.

„Das dachte ich auch. Bis Wladimir mir ein paar Sachen erklärt hat.. Stell dir mal vor, du bist ein guter Dritt- oder Viertklässler auf Durmstrang. Deine Noten sind anstandslos und du kannst dich duellieren. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn beim Duellwettbewerb ein Erstklässler um die Ecke kommt und besser ist als du?" fragte Dimitri und versuchte Harry anzusehen.

„Hmm.. Ich denke ich wäre eifersüchtig. Immerhin _kann_ ich ja nicht so gut sein, wenn ich nach drei bis vier Jahren Training nicht gegen einen Erstklässler ankomme." sagte Harry.

Plötzlich fiel es ihm vom Auge. „Wladimir meint, dass ich mir Feinde gemacht habe." stellte er fest.

„Genau, aber nicht nur du, sondern wir alle. Du, Calypso, Viktor und ich. Viktor vielleicht nicht so sehr, weil er schon älter ist. Eigentlich denken bei ihm viele, dass er nichts drauf hat außer Quidditch, aber die Illusion ist jetzt auch weg. Calypso war so oder so schon unbeliebt und hat sich das selber durch ihren ersten Duellwettbewerb eingehandelt und wir beide sind jetzt auch durch den Wettbewerb ins Visier geraten." erklärte Dimitri und richtete sich langsam auf. Sein Kopf war mittlerweile knallrot durch das lange Kopfstehen. Ernst sah er Harry an und setzte sich im Schneidesitz auf das Bett.

„Denkst du – oder Wladimir, dass wir ernsthafte Probleme bekommen werden?" fragte Harry und überlegte schon einmal, was er tun könnte, wenn er oder seine Freunde zu irgendeiner Art von Zielscheibe wird.

„Ich denke, dass unsere Zeit auf Durmstrang bisher verdammt friedlich war. Ich meine, die Schule ist dafür bekannt, dass sie ruppig sein kann. Studenten fahren ihre Ellbogen aus um anderen Studenten zu Schaden, Studenten werden verletzt.. Das ist eher das, was man von Durmstrang hört. Bis auf Calypsos erste Wochen, habe ich so etwas noch gar nicht gesehen." erklärte Dimitri. „Wladimir meint, dass die Erstklässler meist außen vor gelassen werden und dass man abwartet, wie sie bei den ersten Duellwettbewerben abschneiden."

„Also haben wir uns Feinde gemacht. Beziehungsweise ich mir. Sei nicht böse, aber du bist doch leider relativ früh ausgeschieden?" sagte Harry.

„Denkst du ich lasse es zu wenn ältere Schüler dich attackieren? Wir stecken jetzt im selben Boot Harry. Zumindest sehe ich das so. Greift jemand dich an, dann greift er mich an. Ich hoffe ich habe mich nicht in dir getäuscht und du siehst das genau so im umgekehrten Fall." sagte Dimitri und sah Harry genau an.

Unwillkürlich kam ein leichtes Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht. Dimitri und er hatten es zwar nie wirklich ausgesprochen, aber sie waren in den letzten Wochen und Monaten extrem eng aneinander gewachsen. Harry selber sah ihn schon als eine Art Bruder an. „Ich hoffe, ich werde dich niemals hängen lassen." sagte Harry nur und Dimitri nickte lächelnd.

Harry legte die Karteikarten beiseite und nahm die Füße von seinem Schreibtisch um sich nach vorne zu beugen. Er hielt Dimitri seine rechte Hand hin und Dimitri ergriff sie. Nach kurzen drücken lösten sie die Hände wieder. Es fühlte sich an, als hätten sie sich gerade etwas geschworen so ernst schien die Situation zwischen ihnen.

„Selbst wenn ich mir durch den Duellwettbewerb keine Feinde gemacht habe, ich bin dein bester Freund. Das wissen die anderen. Also werden sie versuchen, durch mich an dich heran zu kommen. Zumindest bis sie verstanden haben, dass wir zusammen halten. Danach sitze ich wirklich im gleichen Boot. Calypso und Viktor auch." sagte Dimitri.

„Hat Wladimir irgendwas gesagt, was wir jetzt am besten machen?" fragte Harry weiter.

„Vorsichtig sein und im Fach Dunkle Künste aufpassen." sagte Dimitri sofort.

Auf Harrys Blick hin fing sein Freund an zu erklären.

„Wir können jetzt nur Mutmaßen, wer uns in Zukunft ärger machen wird. Aber wir sollten uns im Anfang vorsichtig verhalten. Das heißt, wir sollten nicht alleine durch das Schloss streifen. Nachts sollten wir uns auch nicht auf den Weg machen und wir sollten verlassene Gänge meiden. Also auf den Hauptrouten bleiben, damit wir im Notfall gesehen werden. Außerdem fängt Rosier im zweiten Jahr an, die Dunkle Magie zu lehren. Bisher hat er sich auf die Grundlagen von Duellen konzentriert. Damit wird jetzt Schluss sein sagt Wladimir. Ab jetzt werden wir Flüche lernen. Wenn wir die meistern, können wir unsere Feinde mit diesen Flüchen angreifen und hoffen, dass wir sie so sehr einschüchtern, dass sie sich nicht mehr trauen uns anzugreifen."

„Sprich, wir müssen die größeren Arschlöcher sein." fasste Harry kurz zusammen und kippte wieder mit dem Stuhl nach hinten.

„Das ist die beste Möglichkeit." sagte Dimitri fest.

„Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass Albrecht ein Problem werden könnte." überlegte Harry laut.

„Möglich, aber Albrecht ist auch nicht gerade das non plus ultra. Um den werden wir uns mit Leichtigkeit kümmern können. Die älteren Schüler könnten zu einem Problem werden. Zum einen kennen wir sie nicht so gut und zum anderen haben sie schon mehr Stoff durch." gab Dimitri zu bedenken.

„Selbst wenn sie mehr Zaubersprüche kennen, kann man sie in einem Duell besiegen. Du musst nur ein paar gute Duelltechniken kennen. Und du darfst nicht die Fassung im Duell verlieren." sagte Harry. „Wir sollten versuchen uns abends gegenseitig zu duellieren, damit wir im Training bleiben. Komm einfach mit, wenn Calypso und ich uns abends duellieren."

„Wenn du meinst, dass bringt etwas." sagte Dimitri schulterzuckend.

„Wenn es wahr ist was du gesagt hast, dann wird uns Professor Rosier nicht mehr viel über Duelltechniken beibringen. Also sollten wir uns da selber schlau machen." erklärte Harry nachdenklich. „Wir üben die Techniken unter uns und schauen im Unterricht, wie gut wir die Techniken auf andere Schüler übertragen können."

„Klingt nach einem Plan." stimmte Dimitri zu.

Zwischen ihnen breitete sich ein längeres Schweigen aus, als beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nach hingen. Hatte Harry wirklich mit diesem einen Duellwettbewerb seine ruhige Zeit auf Durmstrang kaputt gemacht? Selbst wenn, überlegte er. Er würde sein Können nicht verstecken. Wenn er sich deshalb gegen andere Schüler durchsetzten musste, dann war das nun mal so. Immerhin konnte er sich auf seine Freunde verlassen.

Und wenn es Ärger gab, dann musste er einen Weg finden, das vor dem Lehrkörper zu verheimlichen... Harry hatte entschieden keine Lust auf Nachsitzen a la Durmstrang. Geschweige denn die Briefe über sein Fehlverhalten die seine Eltern bekommen würden...

„Kannst du mir ein T-Shirt für das Quidditch Match leihen? Ich hab nur gute mitgenommen." fragte Dimitri plötzlich.

„Klar" sagte Harry und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank. Dann warf er seinem Freund ein einfaches, schwarzes zu. Dimitri stand auf und zog sein T-Shirt aus, während Harry sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl setzte.

In diesem Moment ging plötzlich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf und Nico und Ronald spazierten herein.

„Wird in England nicht erst an Türen angeklopft bevor man einen geschlossenen, privaten Raum betritt?" fragte Dimitri sarkastisch zu Harry gewandt.

Noch bevor Harry antworten konnte, fragte Ronald „Was hat er gesagt?"

„Er hat gefragt ob es in England nicht Gang und Gebe ist an Türen zu klopfen." sagte Harry mit einem gelangweilten Ton. Sein Bruder hatte immerhin den Anstand leicht Rot zu werden.

„Sorry Harry." murmelte Nico mit einem schiefen Grinsen während Dimitri schnell das T-Shirt anzog.

„Dimitri, dass ist Nicos bester Freund Ronald." sagte Harry auf englisch, weil er sich sicher war, dass sein Freund das verstand.

„Ronald, dass ist mein Freund Dimitri." stellte er weiter vor.

„Ron" sagte Ronald sofort lauter und reichte Dimitri die Hand. Zögerlich ergriff sein Freund diese während Harry sie beobachtete.

„Wir wollten fragen, wann wir mit dem Spiel anfangen?" fragte Nico vorsichtig. „Oder stören wir gerade?"

Harry sah zu Dimitri hinüber um zu sehen was er davon hielt, wenn sie jetzt schon spielten.

„Von mir aus ok." sagte Dimitri schulterzuckend.

„Alles klar. Geht schon mal nach draußen. Dimitri und ich kommen in fünf Minuten nach." sagte Harry und scheuchte so seinen Bruder und Ronald hinaus.

„Besonders helle wirkt Ronald nun wirklich nicht." sagte Dimitri trocken als die Tür hinter seinem Bruder zu fiel.

* * *

„Okay Dimitri. Noch zwei schnelle Tore und wir haben die zwei haushoch abgezogen." grinste Harry.

Sie spielten gemeinsam ein Jäger Duell. Das hieß, es galt so viele Tore wie möglich zu machen, ohne dass ein Hüter, Treiber oder Sucher dazwischen funkte. Sie hatten sich ein Limit bei 250 Punkten gesetzt. Wessen Team diese Punktzahl zuerst erreichte, würde das Spiel gewinnen.

Überraschenderweise hatten Harry und Dimitri seinen Bruder und Ronald vorgeführt. Es stand 230 zu 160 für Harry und Dimitri und sein Bruder wurde langsam wütend. So cool wie Nico auch war, in seinem Lieblingssport verlor er nicht gerne.

„Wir fliegen am besten über die linke Seite. Soweit ich sehen konnte, ist das Ronalds schlechtere Flanke und wir müssten ihn wieder überraschen können." sagte Dimitri auf russisch. Er und Harry hatten sich anfangs darauf geeinigt russisch zu sprechen, in der Hoffnung sich besser absprechen zu können ohne dass Nico und Ron was von ihren Strategien verstanden. Immerhin konnte Harry immer noch perfekt verstehen, wenn Nico und Ronald sich auf englisch was zuschrien.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatten er und Dimitri es geschafft und es stand 250 zu 160 für sie. Jubelnd landeten sie und klatschten sich ab.

„Das war nicht fair! Ihr habt euch auf russisch abgesprochen!" regte Ronald sich auf als er und Nico landeten.

„Was ist daran unfair? Nationalmannschaften sprechen sich auch auf unterschiedlichen Sprachen ab. Und von geheimen Zeichen während des Spieles fange ich gar nicht erst an." gab Harry sofort zurück. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Harry sehen, dass Dimitri gerade leichte Probleme hatte, dem Gespräch zu folgen.

„Seit wann bist du so gut Harry? Normalerweise hast du doch nur Bücher in der Hand." sagte Nico nur halb scherzend.

„Jeder braucht Ausgleich." verteidigte Dimitri Harry. Vielleicht verstand sein Freund nicht alles aber er konnte die Situation richtig einschätzen.

„Was? Lern du doch erstmal englisch. Dann können wir uns weiter unterhalten." mischte Ronald sich plötzlich ein.

„Nur zu deiner Information _Ronald._ Dimitri _lernt_ englisch. Und damit spricht er am Ende eine Sprache mehr als du. Vielleicht solltest du dir auch mal ein paar Softskills zulegen. Oder zumindest auf deine wenigen Gehirnzellen achten." sagte Harry scharf.

„Hey! Du kannst doch nicht so mit Ron sprechen Harry!" rief Nico dazwischen.

„Und ob ich das kann wenn er mein Freund beleidigt." sagte Harry zu seinem Bruder.

„Ron hat Dimitri doch gar nicht beleidigt." sagte Nico verteidigend.

„Ach nein? Und was sollte die Bemerkung über Dimitris Englisch dann sein? Ein Kompliment?" fragte Harry sarkastisch.

„Das hat Ron nicht so gemeint oder Ron?" fragte Nico.

Ron sagte gar nichts und schaute nur feindselig zu Harry und Dimitri rüber. Harry verdrehte die Augen über so viel Unhöflichkeit und zog Dimitri hinter sich her zurück zum Haus.

„Unfassbar dieser Weasley." zischte Harry leise auf russisch.

„Weasley?" fragte Dimitri mit einem schiefen grinsen.

„Ja, dass ist sein Familienname." erwiderte Harry als sie ins Haus gingen. „Willst du was trinken?"

„Gerne" sagte Dimitri und sie gingen in die Küche. Dort saß Tiara und stütze ihren Kopf über ein Buch ab.

„Was ließt du da Tiara?" fragte Harry als er den Kürbissaft aus dem Kühlschrank holte. „Willst du auch was?"

„Gerne. Das Märchen über die drei Brüder." sagte sie und legte ein Lesezeichen in die Seite während Harry drei Gläser auffüllte.

„Danke" sagten Tiara und Dimitri als er die Gläser auf den Tisch stellte und sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte.

„Du noch mal wie alt?" fragte Dimitri in Tiaras Richtung.

„Ich bin sechs." sagte Tiara.

„Und du dann schon so gut lesen und schreiben?" fragte er höflich weiter.

„Mum hat darauf bestanden. Sie hat auch Harry und Nico früh das Lesen und schreiben beigebracht." erklärte sie.

„Das gut." sagte Dimitri lächelnd.

„Kann ich dich auch was fragen Dimitri?" fragte Tiara fast schon schüchtern. „Wie sieht Calypso aus? Ich glaube mein Bruder hat einen leichten Schwarm."

„Tiara!" mischte Harry sich schnell ein und Dimitri fing laut an zu lachen. Natürlich hatte Dimitri das ausgezeichnet verstanden.

„Also das würde ich auch gerne Wissen." sagte sein Dad als er in die Küche kam und Tiaras Frage vom Flur her gehört hatte.

„Dad! Nicht du auch noch." stöhnte Harry.

„Sie genau groß wie Harry, schwarz Haare, blau Augen. Frech, gut in Schule." eschrieb er Calypso zwischen Lachern.

„Verräter" sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Hmm. Normalerweise stehen wir Potters auf rothaarige Frauen." sagte sein Dad gespielt nachdenklich. Tiara verzog ihr Gesicht und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

„Ach. _Deswegen_ fährt Nico so auf Ronald ab!" sagte Harry unschuldig und seine Schwester prustete ihren Saft zurück in das Glas.

„Ihhhh, Harry!" rief sie entsetzt während Dimitri fast schon Tränen lachte.

Sein Dad schüttelte mit einem breiten Grinsen den Kopf. „Nicht nett Harry."

„Was? Homosexualität ist doch schon längst in der magischen Welt angekommen." grinste Harry weiterhin mit seiner besten Unschuldsmiene. „Nicht wahr Dimitri?"

Dimitris Kopf zuckte ruckartig hoch. Mit einer ernsten Miene sagte er „Ja, Harry recht. Russland eher nein. Aber USA ganz groß."

„Wie ihr wollt Jungs. Sirius hat sich zum essen eingeladen. Stellt euch also auf ein spätes Abendessen ein mit der ganzen Belegschaft." sagte sein Dad und Dimitri schaute James fragend an.

„Belegschaft?" fragte Dimitri.

„Harry und Nicos Paten kommen heute Abend mit ihren Familien zu Besuch." erklärte James. „Dann kannst du denen heute Abend auch noch mal ein bisschen von Calypso erzählen."

„Dad!" rief Harry und warf seinem Dad einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Komm Dimitri, wir gehen hoch."

* * *

Stunden später gingen Dimitri und Harry wieder in die geräumige Küche von Godrics Hollow und setzten sich dort an den Tisch. Seine Mum wuselte mit Sarah von A nach B und bereitete das Essen zu.

„Du musst Dimitri sein. Harrys Freund." sagte Sarah als sie in die Küche kamen.

„Dimitri, dass ist Sarah, Sirius Frau." stellte Harry vor und schmiss sich auf die Eckbank. Dimitri schüttelte kurz Sarahs Hand und setzte sich dann zu Harry.

„Was habt ihr heute so schönes gemacht?" fragte Sarah und schaute über ihre Schulter zu ihnen.

„Quidditch und gelernt." sagte Dimitri.

„Wir haben Ronald und Nico _vernichtet_ beim Quidditch." fügte Harry hinzu.

„Ja, das haben wir heute schon gehört, als Hermine angekommen ist." sagte Lily vom Ofen her.

„Ah. Also sind Nicos Freunde jetzt komplett." stellte Harry fest.

„Sind sie. Die drei decken gerade den Tisch im Esszimmer. Wollt ihr ihnen nicht helfen gehen? Das Essen braucht so oder so noch eine halbe Stunde." sagte Lily.

„Hast du Lust Hermine schon einmal kennen zu lernen?" fragte Harry in Dimitris Richtung.

„Warum nein." sagte Dimitri und sie machten sich auf ins Esszimmer.

„Sirius und die Kids müssten auch bald kommen." rief ihnen Sarah noch hinterher. Dimitri sah Harry fragend an.

„Meine Cousins Jamie und Marlene, mehr nicht. Remus und Dora sind alleine." erklärte Harry.

„Ah ok. Remus der der Kamine verknüpft hat oder?" fragte Dimitri und Harry erinnerte sich, dass er ihm davon erzählt hatte.

„Genau. Die müssten eigentlich bald alle da sein." sagte Harry und öffnete die Tür zum Esszimmer.

„Dimitri, dass ist Hermine. Hermine, Dimitri." stellte Harry vor als er und Dimitri im Esszimmer standen. Nico und Hermine waren gerade damit beschäftigt den Tisch zu decken, während Ronald daneben stand und versuchte die Servierten zu falten.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen Dimitri. Nico hat mir schon gesagt, dass Harry einen Freund eingeladen hat. Du gehst auch auf Durmstrang oder?" fragte sie und Harry bemühte sich, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Nein, ich Beauxbatons. Ich Austauschschüler." sagte Dimitri und Harry war begeistert, wie gut sein Freund schon den Sarkasmus in die englische Sprache einfließen lassen konnte.

„Wir wissen, dass du auch nach Durmstrang gehst." sagte Ronald.

„Warum sie dann fragen?" fragte Dimitri. Harry sah, dass sein Bruder dabei die Augen verdrehe.

„Kommt schon. Dimitri, das war nicht nett. Ron, Hermine, lasst es einfach gut sein." sagte Nico.

„Ihr braucht ja keine Hilfe mehr oder? Der Tisch ist so gut wie fertig." stellte Harry fest und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an einen Schrank.

„Ja, aber nächstes mal bist du dran." lachte Nico und deutete auf den Tisch.

„Sag mal Dimitri. Ist Durmstrang wirklich in Sibirien? Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, dass dort ein zivilisiertes Leben möglich ist." sagte Hermine und schaute Dimitri forsch an.

„Wir nicht dürfen sagen wo Durmstrang. Aber Sibirien gut. Mit Magie ist alles möglich." sagte Dimitri freundlich.

„Liegt die Schule unter einem riesigen Fidelius oder warum dürft ihr nichts sagen?" fragte Hermine.

„Wenn die Schule unter einem Fidelius liegt, dann _können_ wir nichts sagen Hermine. Nicht _dürfen._ " erklärte Harry breit grinsend.

Hermine stöhnte leicht genervt auf und schickte Harry einen fiesen Blick. „Das _weiß_ ich." sagte sie.

„Es geben andere Möglichkeiten, warum man nicht darf sprechen." sagte Dimitri.

„Das wären dann magische Verträge. Es ist illegal solche mit Kindern abzuschließen." stellte Hermine triumphal fest.

„Keine Ahnung wie oft ich das noch sagen muss, aber Durmstrang ist es egal, wenn es illegale Sachen tut." mischte sich Ronald wieder ein.

„Ihr denken bevor ihr sprecht? Das alles lächerlich! Ich nie so doof gehört." sagte Dimitri und schaute Harry an. „Jetzt weiß ich, was du meinst. Die versuchen ja noch nicht einmal, Durmstrang zu verstehen. Durmstrang wird einfach als eine blöde Schule abgestempelt.!" stellte er auf russisch fest.

„Was hat er gesagt?" wollte Ronald sofort wissen und schaute Harry an.

„Dass du schöne Augen hast." sagte Harry sarkastisch.

„Dimitri kann doch nicht einfach ins russische springen um dir was zuzuflüstern. Das ist uns gegenüber unfair Harry. Wir sind hier in England, also sollte englisch gesprochen werden." sagte Nico und stellte sich hinter seine Freunde.

„Dimitri kann aber nun einmal noch nicht alles auf Englisch mitteilen." log Harry locker. Dimitris Wortschatz war schon recht gut. Es haperte lediglich am Satzbau, aber das würde sich nache einiger Zeit geben. Dann hatte er durch den Sprachen Zauber ein gutes Gefühl für die Sprache.

„Er ist ja nur zu feige uns das ins Gesicht zu sagen." sagte Ronald lachend.

„Du meinst ich Angst? Ich dir kann zeigen Angst" sagte Dimitri und ging einen Schritt auf Ronald zu. Seine Hand zückte unwillkürlich zu seiner Tasche, in der wie Harry wusste, sein Zauberstab war.

„Harry, sag deinem Freund, dass er sich benehmen soll." sagte Nico und schaute Harry an.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das sagst du Ronald und Hermine doch auch nie."

„Denen muss ich das auch nicht sagen!" sagte Nico lauter.

„Ich muss Dimitri das auch nicht sagen. Außerdem, habt ihr angefangen." sagte Harry stur.

„Nein, ihr habt angefangen. Als Dimitri auf russisch gesprochen hat." sagte Nico kopfschüttelnd.

„Nein, Hermine hat die Diskussion angefangen. Sie kennt die Regeln um Durmstrang zur genüge. Warum drauf herum pochen? Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir die Regeln erfunden." gab Harry zurück.

„Aber das sind blöde Regeln! Durmstrang ist seinen Schülern gegenüber diskriminierend. Warum gibt es bei euch keine muggelstämmigen Schüler?" fragte sie scharf und stemmte ihre Hände an die Hüfte.

Noch bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, ging Dimitri dazwischen. „Weil Muggel Kinder schlechter. Sie ziehen runter die ganze Klasse."

„Hermine ist die beste in unserem Jahr! Muggelstämmige sind nicht schlechter als wir." sagte Ronald laut mit einem knallrotem Gesicht und ging ebenfalls einen Schritt auf Dimitri zu.

Harry drückte sich von dem Regal weg und stellte sich direkt neben Dimitri. Nico machte auch ein paar Schritte vor und stellte sich neben Ronald. Hermine stand etwas weiter hinter Nico und Ronald neben dem Tisch.

In dem Moment kamen Jamie, Marlene und Tiara ins Esszimmer. Jamie, der die Situation als erster erfasst hatte, stellte sich vor Tiara und Marlene und ließ den Blick über Nico zu Harry schweifen.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte Tiara über Jamies Schulter.

„Nichts Ti. Wir hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit." versicherte Harry ihr und lächelte sie etwas an.

Mit einem Blick zu Nico versicherte er sich, dass eine Art Waffenstillstand etabliert war und drehte sich dann zu Dimitri um. „Dimitri, dass sind Sarah und Sirius' Kids Marlene und Jamie." sagte Harry und deutete auf die zwei. „Das ist mein Freund Dimitri."

„Hey Dimitri. Harry hat mir schon von dir erzählt." sagte Jamie freundlich und streckte die Hand aus. Harry konnte sehen, dass Jamie der Situation noch nicht ganz vertraute.

„Ebenso." sagte Dimitri und die zwei schüttelten kurz die Hände. Hinter Marlene und Tiara hörte Harry Sirius kommen. Er und Dimitri gingen schnell ein paar Schritte zur Seite, damit Sirius und sein Dad nicht merkten, dass die Situation gerade noch angespannt war.

„Nabend Jungs" rief Sirius in die Runde und kam mit Harrys Dad im Schlepptau in das Esszimmer.

„Wir setzten uns schon mal hin. Dora und Remus haben darauf bestanden, beim tragen zu helfen." sagte James und setzte sich vor Kopf auf seinen Platz. Sirius setzte sich direkt neben ihn auf die linke Seite und Harry entschied sich mit Dimitri an der Mitte des Tisches Platz zu nehmen. Nico setzte sich mit Ronald und Hermine leicht versetzt gegenüber von ihnen. Den Streit noch lange nicht vergessen.

Kurz darauf kamen schon Dora und Remus und trugen die ersten Schalen mit Kartoffeln und Fleisch an den Tisch. Danach setzten sie sich direkt gegenüber von Harry und Dimitri.

„Das sind Remus und Dora." stellte Harry vor. „Das ist mein Freund Dimitri."

„Hey Dimitri. Schön dich kennen zu lernen." sagte Dora und Remus lächelte ihn an. Der Vollmond lag erst drei Tage zurück und sein Onkel war noch relativ blass im Gesicht und wirkte, als hätte er schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung schmerzen.

Nachdem seine Mum und Sarah mit dem Rest des Essens gekommen waren, brachen überall am Tisch kleinere Gespräche aus. Nico und Ron unterhielten sich über Quidditch und Sirius stieg zusammen mit James in die Unterhaltung ein. Tiara und Marlene redeten mit Sarah über irgendwelche Bücher, die Sarah vor kurzem gekauft hatte. Jamie unterhielt sich mit Remus über Hogwarts.

„Ist dass immer so voll hier?" fragte Dimitri leise auf russisch.

„Nicht immer, aber sehr oft. Wenn wir nicht Hier gemeinsam essen, dann bei Sirius oder Remus zu Hause." erklärte Harry ebenso leise wie Dimitri.

„Jetzt verstehe ich was du meintest, als du gesagt hast, dass du nie wirklich deine Ruhe hast zu Hause. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich auf Dauer damit zurecht kommen würde." sagte Dimitri.

„Hmm.. Man gewöhnt sich daran. Aber ich bin teilweise über jeden Moment froh, den ich in Ruhe auf meinem Zimmer verbringen kann." sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Ihr seid schon wieder ins russische gerutscht. Soll Mum noch einmal den Sprachen Zauber für Dimitri sprechen?" fragte Nico mit einer Unschuldsmiene, die Harry ihm nicht abkaufte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, dass seine Mum sofort den Kopf zu ihnen drehte.

„Nicht nötig Nico. Ich denke der Zauber wirkt noch einwandfrei." sagte Harry und schaute Nico herausfordernd an. „Willst du mir und meinem Freund verbieten uns in seiner Muttersprache zu unterhalten? Es ist anstrengend sich den ganzen Tag über auf einer fremden Sprache zu unterhalten. Sei doch nicht so streng mit ihm." sagte Harry in einen höflichen Ton, der nichts verriet.

„Also ich bin der Meinung, dass Dimitri schon sehr gute Fortschritte gemacht hat mit seinem englisch." sagte Lily lächelnd.

„Danke Lily." sagte Dimitri und nickte ihr lächelnd zu.

„Von wo genau kommst du denn in Russland?" fragte Remus interessiert.

„Mein Vater besitzen Anwesen in Moskau. Aber St. Petersburg viel schöner." sagte Dimitri immer noch lächelnd.

„Ich habe viel über den Katharinas Walk gelesen. Irgendwann müssen wir dort mal hin." sagte Remus und schaute Dora dabei lächelnd an.

„Ist der wirklich so großartig wie die Leute immer sagen?" fragte Dora Dimitri.

„Ja. Du bekommen da einfach alles. Du kannst da machen einfach alles." sagte Dimitri.

„Also wenn die Winkelgasse irgendwann mal nicht mehr ist, dann gehen wir da hin." sagte Dora zu Remus.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich weiter?" fragte Sirius dazwischen und leckte sich die Finger sauber. Harry spannte sich etwas an. Sirius könnte mit dem Namen Makarow etwas anfangen. In seiner Kindheit hatte seine Mutter darauf bestanden, dass Sirius die wichtigsten Namen kannte. Dazu zählten auch die Namen von internationalen Zaubererfamilien. Außerdem ließen er und Harrys Dad kaum ein gutes Wort über Dimitris Vater wenn sie über die russische Politik sprachen.

Dimitri schaute Harry unsicher an aber auf Harrys Schulterzucken hin sagte er selbstsicher „Makarow. Dimitri Makarow"

Gespannt wartete Harry auf eine Reaktion von seinem Dad oder Sirius, aber es hatte nicht den Anschein, als hätten sie einen Verdacht. Früher oder später würde Dimitris Abstammung mit Sicherheit auf dem Tisch landen, wenn es heute Abend so weit war, dann war es nun einmal so. Zudem ließ Harry eher diese Katze aus dem Sack, als zum Beispiel die Katze um seinen Dunkle Künste Professor.

„Wie der russische Zaubereiminister?" fragte Remus plötzlich und schaute Dimitri an. Harry spürte, dass Remus' Interesse geweckt war.

„Genau. Das sein mein Vater." sagte Dimitri und Harry zählte im Kopf leise von drei herunter.

„Du bist der Sohn von Zaubereiminister Makarow?" fragte sein Dad überrascht und er sah aus, als hätte man ihn mit einer Pfanne auf den Kopf geschlagen. Sirius hatte sein Gesicht nicht besser unter Kontrolle.

„Ja" bestätigte Dimitri noch einmal mit dem Kopf nickend.

James atmete langsam ein und schaute dann zu Harry rüber. Harry konnte den Blick, den sein Dad ihn zuwarf nicht ganz deuten. War er ängstlich, weil er sich um Harry sorgte? Oder war sein Dad verärgert? Wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus beiden.

„Warum hast du das nie erwähnt Harry?" fragte er und Harry sah, dass sein Dad Mühe hatte den Ton neutral zu halten. Sirius hatte wie alle anderen am Tisch aufgehört zu essen und seine Augen schauten abwechselnd zwischen Harry und James hin und her.

„Warum ist es wichtig, was Dimitris Dad macht? Bei Arthur Weasley hat es dich auch nicht interessiert." sagte Harry und konnte die Herausforderung nicht ganz aus seinem Ton raus halten.

„Weil ich Arthur schon vorher kannte Harry. Du weißt, dass die Weasleys auch Mitglieder des Phön- des _du weißt schon_ sind." sagte James und klang leicht verärgert.

„Und was ist mit Mr. Granger? Wissen wir, was er macht?" fragte Harry weiter.

„Lass doch mal unsere Dads raus!" mischte sich Ronald plötzlich in das Gespräch ein und Harry hörte, dass Nico ihn unter dem Tisch vors Bein trat.

„Mr. Granger ist ein Muggel. Es ist nicht wichtig, was er macht. Verstehe das bitte nicht falsch Hermine. Ich respektiere deine Eltern." sagte James am Ende zu Hermine. Diese nickte nur um James wissen zu lassen, dass sie nicht sauer ist.

„Harry, wir hätten das gerne vorher gewusst. Wir sind jetzt gerade lediglich überrascht." versuchte Lily die Wogen wieder zu glätten.

„Verstehe ich Mum. Aber ihr seid gerade unfreundlich Dimitri gegenüber gewesen." sagte Harry weiterhin stur.

Sein Freund hatte das Gespräch aufmerksam verfolgt und beobachtete insbesondere Sirius, James. Nico und Ronald.

„Das tut uns allen wirklich leid Dimitri." sagte Lily. „Ich bin sicher, dass dein Vater wunderbar ist. Wir waren jetzt gerade lediglich überrascht." entschuldigte sie sich noch einmal.

„Kein Problem Lily." sagte Dimitri und nickte angespannt.

Langsam fingen sie alle wieder an zu essen aber keiner traute sich, die Stille zu durchbrechen. So gut Harrys Mum auch kochen konnte, für Harry hatte das Essen jetzt einen faden Beigeschmack. Er verstand einfach nicht, wieso seine Familie so auf seinen Freund reagierte. Bei Nico hatte auch niemand mit den Augen gezuckt, als er seine Freunde vorgestellt hatte. Beziehungsweise als er Hermine vorgestellt hatte, da Ronald schon vorher da war.

War seine Familie rassistisch? Sie kämpften zwar für Akzeptanz und Gleichberechtigung, aber sie konnten niemanden akzeptieren, weil dieser jemand vielleicht eine andere Einstellung hatte als sie selber? Hassten sie jetzt seinen Freund, weil er vielleicht eine andere Einstellung zu politischen Themen hatte? Weil er als dunkel galt? Seine Eltern hatten vorher kein einziges Problem mit Dimitri, jetzt sah es so aus, als hätten sie eins. Nur weil sie seine Abstammung kannten. Warum war das wichtig? Dimitri war schlau, sarkastisch, loyal aber vor allem war er stark. Wenn Harry sich im Gegenzug Ronald anschaute, wüsste er sofort, welchen Freund er sich für seine Kinder wünschen würde.

„Zaubereiminister Fudge wohnt in einem riesigen Manor, dass von Großbritannien gestellt wird. Der amtierende Zaubereiminister hat das Recht, in diesem Manor zu wohnen. Habt ihr so etwas auch in Russland Dimitri? Wie lange darf dein Dad jetzt Zaubereiminister sein?" fragte Tiara etwas schüchtern und holte Harry aus seinen Grübeleien raus.

Dafür liebte Harry seine Schwester. Sie war nicht so voreingenommen wie sein Bruder oder seine Eltern. Tiara mochte Dimitri und deshalb gab sie ihm trotzdem eine Chance. Am liebsten wäre Harry aufgestanden und hätte seine Schwester umarmt.

Ronald, Hermine und Nico schauten Tiara an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren, weil sie die Stille am Tisch gebrochen hatte. Remus sah einfach nur interessiert aus und Sirius und James hofften auf mehr Informationen von Dimitri, während Sarah, Dora und Lily froh waren, dass wieder ein Gespräch zustande kam.

„In Russland das Recht anders. Wir wählen Zaubereiminister auf Lebenszeit. Das heißt, Vater sein Zaubereiminister bis Tod." versuchte Dimitri das schwere Thema auf englisch zu erklären. Harry beschloss, seinen Freund unter die Arme zu greifen und übernahm das Wort.

„Die Makarow Dynastie ist einzigartig in der Welt der Zauberei Tiara. Russland ist ein Land, in dem es früher oft Kriege um die Führungsposition des Landes gab. Dimitris Vorfahren konnten sich durchsetzten und führten Russland von der Armut in eine glorreichere Zeit. Wenn dort der Zaubereiminister gewählt wird, dann tun sie das auf Lebenszeit. Die russische Nation ist so zufrieden mit den Makarows, dass sie seid Jahrzehnten immer den erstgeborenen Sohn des aktuellen Ministers zu ihrem neuen Zaubereinminister wählten." erklärte Harry seiner Schwester.

„Aber das ist keine Demokratie mehr! Das ist eine Monarchie!" rief Hermine entsetzt vom anderen Ende des Tisches rüber.

„Aber so ist es nun einmal in Russland. Das Volk ist zufrieden mit den Makarows und wählt die Familie immer wieder aufs neue. Außerdem wird in Spanien auch nicht für eine festgelegte Zeit gewählt. Das ist jeder Nation selber überlassen, wie lange der Zaubereiminister im Amt bleiben darf." verteidigte Harry.

„Aber man braucht frischen Wind in der Politik. Russland braucht mal einen neuen Anführer. Die Führung kann doch nicht immer in der gleichen Familie liegen. Das hat schon Züge einer Diktatur." regte Hermine sich weiter auf. Harry bemerkte, dass sein Freund sich neben ihm wieder anspannte.

„Hermine. Andere Länder, andere Sitten. Ich denke wir sollten uns nicht viel weiter darüber unterhalten, ob das System gut ist oder nicht." sagte Dora beschwichtigend.

Tiara wollte die Unterhaltung aber noch nicht wieder beenden und fragte Dimitri weiter aus. „Und wo wohnt ihr?" fragte sie noch einmal.

„In riesigen Manor in Moskau. Aber das unser Manor, nicht Manor von Russland." erklärte Dimitri.

„Du müsstest mal die Bibliothek sehen Remus. Ich habe meine offizielle Bestenliste. Durmstrangs Bibliothek, die in Makarow Manor und dann Sirius' Bibliothek." versuchte Harry die Stimmung weiter aufzulockern.

„Und wirst du nun der nächste Zaubereiminister von Russland Dimitri?" fragte Marlene schüchtern. Harry fand es fast schon lustig, die sonst so forschen sechsjährigen so verlegen zu sehen.

„Nein. Ich habe älteren Bruder, er heißen Wladimir. Er nächster Zaubereiminister." sagte Dimitri lächelnd.

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen ärgerlich für dich? Ich meine, wenn du älter wärst, hättest du der nächste sein können.." fragte Nico und Harry verstand nicht, warum sein Bruder so gemein war.

„Findest du das nicht auch etwas ärgerlich, _kleiner_ Bruder?" fragte Harry und legte sehr viele Bedeutungen in diese Worte.

„Harry!" sagte James deutlich. „Solche Andeutungen will ich hier nicht am Tisch haben. Ich werde euch alle drei gleich halten am Ende."

„Aber am Ende gibt es laut Zaubereigesetz immer nur einen Lord Potter. Es gibt nur ein Familienoberhaupt. Und das ist der Erstgeborene." sagte Harry.

James seufzte schwer auf und legte sich kurz die Hände vor das Gesicht. Als er die Hände wieder davor weg nahm, sagte er zu Harry „Wir reden später darüber Harry."

Damit brach am ganzen Tisch wieder schweigen aus. Die Stimmung hatte einen deutlichen Dämpfer bekommen in der letzten halben Stunde und Harry war der Appetit längst vergangen.

Zum ersten mal im Leben, war er richtig enttäuscht von seiner Familie. Zum ersten mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Familie nicht hinter ihm stand und seinen Rücken hatte. Dabei war Dimitri das Beste, was ihm passieren konnte..

* * *

Stunden später, als alle Gäste schon wieder zu Hause waren und die Kinder in ihrem Betten schliefen, saßen sich Lily und James in der Küche gegenüber. Sie beide hatten ein Getränk vor sich stehen und wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten.

„Ich habe angst um Harry. James, ich habe angst um unsere _ganze_ Familie." sagte Lily und schaute James in die Augen. „Wir sind uns nur noch am streiten, du kommst immer später nach Hause und Harry hat wahrscheinlich falsche Freunde gefunden."

James stöhnte laut auf und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Lass uns nicht wieder meine Arbeit mit in das Gespräch ziehen Lily. Dann gehen wir in fünf Minuten getrennte Wege. Wir sollten uns um die Tatsache kümmern, dass Harry vielleicht einen falschen Weg einschlägt." sagte James.

„Du hättest nicht so reagieren sollen am Tisch. Wir waren wirklich nicht sehr gastfreundlich in Dimitris Richtung." sagte Lily.

„Das ist mir egal Lily. Weißt du, was Zaubereiminister Makarow für eine Politik fährt? Willst du, dass Harry die gleiche moralische Einstellung bekommt wie die Makarows? Wer weiß, was die ihm schon alles zugeflüstert haben als er in Russland war!" sagte James und wurde lauter. „Wir hätten Harry niemals nach Durmstrang schicken dürfen."

„James, ich will auch nicht, dass Harry abrutscht. Aber was hatten wir für eine Möglichkeit? Er war nicht glücklich auf Hogwarts. Mein Gott, er hat sich mit Malfoy Junior den Schlafsaal teilen müssen! Ich denke, auf Dauer wäre das schlimmer gewesen." sagte Lily.

„Bei den Malfoys hätte Harry wenigstens gewusst, dass sie ein falscher Umgang sind! Wie sollen wir das Harry im Bezug auf Makarow sagen? Er hat sich mit dem Bengel angefreundet. Wenn Harry auch nur etwas von uns geerbt hat, dann ist er zu Stur um sich von dem Jungen fern zu halten." sagte James und rieb sich verärgert die Augen.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was da noch für Kaliber rum laufen an dieser Schule." fügte James kopfschüttelnd hinzu.

„Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Aber genau _weil_ Harry so stur sein kann, dürfen wir ihm Dimitri nicht verbieten. Wir müssen uns was anderes einfallen lassen." sagte Lily. Sie gönnte ihrem Sohn sein Freund. Sie war dankbar, dass Harry sich auf Durmstrang wohl fühlte, aber deshalb konnte sie die ersten Warnzeichen, dass ihr Sohn vielleicht die Seite wechselt, nicht ignorieren. Sie alle standen auf der weißen Seite. Gegen Voldemort und Rassismus. Ihr Harry durfte nicht den falschen Weg einschlagen.

„Und was genau, sollen wir uns einfallen lassen Lily?" fragte James sarkastisch.

„Was weiß ich?" rief Lily lauter und funkelte James an. „Vielleicht wenn du öfters zu Hause gewesen wärst..."

„Lily! Wie oft noch? Einer von uns _muss_ das Gold verdienen." regte James sich auf.

„Das Vermögen der Potters ist groß genug. Wir könnten locker davon Leben. Genau wie Harry und Nico später und ihre Familien wahrscheinlich auch noch." sagte Lily trotzig.

„Also sollen wir den ganzen Tag hier im Haus herum sitzen? Was, wenn Tiara auch in der Schule ist? Sollen wir dann zu zweit hier herum sitzen? Außerdem, hast du gehört was Harry im Bezug auf das Potter Erbe gesagt hat? Seid wann interessiert Harry sich für so etwas?" rief James.

„Was weiß denn ich. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es auf Durmstrang wichtig ist, ein vernünftiges Erbe hinter sich zu haben. Vielleicht hat sich Harry deshalb mit Dimitri angefreundet. Vielleicht erhofft Harry sich Schutz von ihm? Vielleicht ist Durmstrang doch nicht so gut?" steigerte sich Lily in ihre Vorstellungen.

„Das kann natürlich sein. Traditionsbewusste Familien legen viel Wert auf starke Familien. Wir Potters haben zwar auch einiges hinter uns stehen, ich kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, dass dunkle Familien unser Vermögen und unsere Kontakte schätzen." philosophierte James.

Danach herrschte Schweigen am Küchentisch.

„Was sollen wir tun James?" fragte Lily leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht Lily." seufzte James.

Warum war es so schwer, Kinder vernünftig groß zu ziehen?

Warum konnte Harry nicht mehr wie Nico sein?

* * *

Nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen war die Stimmung in den nächsten Tagen in Godrics Hollow gedrückt. Nach Harrys Meinung verhielten sich seine Eltern lächerlich. Jedes mal wenn er und Dimitri den Raum betraten, verstummten die Gespräche und die Stimmung wurde angespannter. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Eltern angst hatten, dass sie was falsches sagen würden.

Nico hingegen war triumphal. Er sah sich in seiner Meinung bestätigt, dass Dimitri nicht gut war und lief selbstgefällig durch Godrics Hollow. Harry und Dimitri konnten bis jetzt eine weitere Konfrontation mit Nico und Ronald vermeiden. Was wahrscheinlich gar nicht schlecht war, denn Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass beim nächsten mal die Zauberstäbe aus der Situation raus blieben.

Harry und Dimitri verbrachten daher die meiste Zeit auf Harrys Zimmer und planten ihre Rückkehr nach Durmstrang oder lernten Duelltechniken. Harry war begeistert, wie viel man in Duellen anstellen konnte, wenn man die Umwelt verwandelte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass das seine bevorzugte Technik werden konnte. Dimitri hingegen war der Typ für Fallen. Er plante im Kopf schon zwei Schritte weiter, als das Duell eigentlich war und versuchte seinen Gegner in die Enge zu treiben.

Zwei Tage nach dem Abendessen kam eine Eule von Durmstrang, die Harrys Zeugnis schickte und eine Einkaufsliste für das nächste Schuljahr. Harry hatte gemeinsam mit Dimitri, Nico, Tiara und seiner Mum am Tisch gesessen als die Eule herein flog. Sein Dad war arbeiten.

„Lass mal dein Zeugnis sehen." grinste Dimitri.

Harry reichte ihm das Zeugnis und warf einen Blick auf die Bücherliste um auszuschließen, dass fragwürdige Bücher darauf standen. Als er keine fand, reichte er die Liste zufrieden weiter an seine Mum.

„Alter! Bis auf Kreation hast du nur Ohnegleichen in deinen Fächern bekommen. Sogar in den Dunklen Künsten" sagte Dimitri ungläubig und Harry grinste seinen Freund breit an. Aus den Augenwinkel konnte Harry sehen, dass seine Mum erschrocken von der Bücherliste zu Dimitri schaute.

„Denkst du, dass du damit mit halten kannst?" lachte Harry herausfordernd.

„Als ob." lachte Dimitri kopfschüttelnd. In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte Dimitri das Gefühl für die englische Sprache bekommen. Er konnte nun flüssig und ohne Probleme auf englisch sprechen.

„Sieht so aus, dass wir bald einkaufen gehen müssen. Nico, eure Briefe müssten jetzt auch bald eintreffen. Albus sagte, dass sie dieses Jahr etwas nachhängen mit der Post. Es gibt wohl sehr viele neue Schüler aus Muggel Familien." erklärte Lily langsam.

„Ich mache mich am besten bald wieder auf den weg nach Hause. Mein Brief wird auch angekommen sein. Dann kann ich mit meinem Bruder gemeinsam Schulsachen einkaufen gehen." sagte Dimitri. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen stets versucht die angespannte Situation zu ignorieren und hatte sich immer wieder mit in die Gespräche eingemischt sehr zu Harrys Zufriedenheit.

„Soll James dich ins Ministerium begleiten Dimitri?" fragte Lily sofort und Harry fand, dass seine Mum schrecklich unhöflich war.

„Wow Mum, wenn das mal kein Rauswurf war. Dad ist arbeiten. Wir können Dimitri heute Abend zum Ministerium bringen. Außerdem, wenn Dimitri jetzt nach Russland floht, dann kommt er dort mitten in der Nacht an." sagte Harry.

„Okay. Dann heute Abend. Habt ihr Kinder für heute etwas geplant?" fragte Lily in die Runde.

„Ich flohe zum Fuchsbau." sagte Nico sofort und Tiara sagte Zeitgleich „Ich flohe zu Marlene."

„Okay. Und ihr zwei?" fragte Lily leicht angespannt.

„Wir lernen noch etwas auf meinem Zimmer." sagte Harry und sah, dass Nico dabei die Augen verdrehte.

* * *

Dimitri war abends wirklich schon wieder nach Hause gefloht und Harry wäre am liebsten mit gefloht. Stadtessen saß er am nächsten Tag alleine in seinem Zimmer und versuchte endlich, die Runen aus Sirius Buch zu übersetzen. Harry hatte die ersten drei Absätze von circa zwanzig Seiten fertig, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Auf Harrys 'Ja' kam sein Dad in das Zimmer.

„Was machst du da Größer?" fragte James neugierig.

„Ich lerne für Alte Runen." sagte Harry. Immerhin war es nicht so, als würde sein Dad verstehen, was er hier aufschrieb.

„Okay. Hast du etwas Zeit für mich? Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." sagte James und Harry schaute verwundert auf. „Komm." sagte sein Dad und ging aus Harrys Zimmer raus.

Schnell schlug Harry die Bücher zu und versteckte sie unter seinem Kopfkissen ehe er hinter seinem Dad her lief.

James war mit einem breiten Grinsen im Wohnzimmer vor einem Portschlüssel stehen geblieben.

„Bereit?" fragte er.

„Wohin gehen wir Dad?" fragte Harry.

„Lass dich überraschen." sagte James und wenig später stand Harry mitten in Muggel London. Oder eher in einer kleinen Seitenstraße von Muggel London.

„Wir müssen ein Stück laufen." sagte James und zusammen liefen sie durch London. Vorbei an der Tower Bridge weiter westlich.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du heute Mittag das Quidditch Spiel von Bulgarien im Radio gehört hast." lächelte sein Dad. „Eine Schande, dass Bulgarien ausgeschieden ist. Aber sie sind weit gekommen. Niemand hätte damit gerechnet, dass sie überhaupt so weit gekommen wären. Ich denke, dass sich England in zwei Jahren bei der WM umschauen muss."

„Das denke ich auch." grinste Harry. Nachdem Bulgarien ausgeschieden war, hatte er Rafe zu Viktor geschickt, um seinen Freund mit einem Brief zu trösten. Zudem hat er Viktor wissen lassen, dass er und Dimitri schon sehr früh zurück nach Durmstrang reisen würden. Sie hatten sich gestern Abend auf den 15. August geeinigt. Auf diese Weise konnten sie sich schon mal zwei Wochen vor Schulstart auf Durmstrang aufhalten.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten waren sie in der Nähe von Blackfriars und sein Dad blieb vor einem Noblen Wohnblock stehen, schaute sich kurz um und ging dann zur Nummer 15.

„Wer wohnt hier Dad?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ein nettes Pärchen, dass hofft, ihre Welpen los zu werden." grinste James und klingelte an.

Die Tür ging auf und eine junge Frau führte sie in ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer. Dort, in einer Ecke lag eine große Decke auf der eine Hündin mit fünf kleinen Welpen lag. Beziehungsweise lag sie dort alleine und die kleinen, schwarzen Welpen liefen kreuz und quer in der Wohnung umher.

„Was ist das für eine Rasse?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ein Shiloh Shepherd." sagte ein Mann, der von nebenan ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Als Harry und James weiter in das Wohnzimmer liefen, sprang einer der Welpen auf sie zu und versuchte seinem Dad in die Füße zu beißen. Harry lachte laut auf.

„Hey Kleiner." sagte James und versuchte den Hund spielerisch von seinen Füßen abzulenken.

„Ihr könnt euch einen Welpen aussuchen. Bis auf den kleine dort in der Ecke, haben sie alle noch kein zu Hause." sagte die Frau.

„Wir nehmen den, der versucht meinen Dad aufzufressen." lachte Harry. „Der Hund scheint Charakter zu haben."

„Sehr witzig Harry." sagte James und schubste den kleinen Hund immer wieder leicht von sich weg.

„Ernsthaft Dad, wir nehmen den. Wenn der schon versucht dich zu beißen, dann wird der sich auch mit Sirius anlegen." grinste Harry und sein Dad seufzte geschlagen auf.

Danach ging alles schnell. James hatte im Voraus mit dem Pärchen verhandelt und musste den Hund nur noch bezahlen. Dann zog er aus seiner Tasche eine Leine und legte sie Schnuffel an.

Harry verabschiedete sich von dem Pärchen und nahm seinem Dad die Leine ab. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Holborn Station, in dessen Nähe der Grimmauld Platz zu finden war.

Schnuffel war begeistert aus der Wohnung raus zu sein und lief freudig an der Leine mit. Er versuchte an jeder Straßenlaterne zu schnuppern und versuchte sogar einmal, einer Taube nach zu jagen. Harry war begeistert von Schnuffel und war sich sicher, dass Jamie auch begeistert sein würde. Nachdem Schnuffel noch einmal während des laufens probiert hatte, in James Füße zu beißen, liefen sein Dad und er Schweigend zu Sirius' Haus.

„Warum wart ihr so unfreundlich zu Dimitri, nachdem ihr wusstet, dass sein Vater Zaubereiminister von Russland ist?" fragte Harry ernst und durchbrach erstmals das Schweigen. Aufmerksam schaute er seinen Dad an.

James seufzte kurz auf und schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. „Ich denke, wir waren einfach nicht darauf vorbereitet. Wir konnten noch keinen Frieden mit dem Gedanken schließen." sagte sein Dad ausweichend.

„Warum ist das so wichtig? Ich bin mit Dimitri befreundet und nicht mit seinem Dad." sagte Harry und verschwieg, sein bisher gutes Verhältnis zu Aleksandr.

„Aber ein Vater gibt seine Einstellungen an seinen Sohn weiter. Ich weiß, dass die Dinge in Russland anders laufen und ich habe angst, dass du.. dass du irgendwie abrutschen könntest." gestand sein Dad ehrlich.

„Ein Kind muss sich eigene Meinungen schaffen. Ich würde niemals blind das sagen, was du mir erzählst. Stell dir mal vor, Sirius hätte das auch getan." sagte Harry vorsichtig und beobachtete wie Schnuffel freudig an der Leine hin und her lief.

„Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass deine Ansichten die falschen sind Dad, aber irgendwie muss ich meinen eigenen Weg gehen im Leben. Ich bin froh, für deine Leitung und Hilfe, keine Frage. Aber ich muss selber Erfahrungen machen und anhand derer eine Meinung bilden."

„Warum bist du schon so erwachsen Harry?" fragte sein Dad rhetorisch. „Ich war in deinem alter noch nicht so weit."

„Ich bin eben genial Dad." grinste Harry breit. „Gibst du Dimitri für mich eine Chance? Dimitri ist mein Sirius."

„Ich versuche es." sagte James schwer und nickte.

* * *

„Schnuffel? Das Ding heißt Schnuffel?" fragte Sirius verdattert während Jamie vor Schnuffel kniete und mit ihm kuschelte. Sarah stand in der Tür zur Empfangshalle und unterdrückte ein kichern über ihren Mann.

„Der ist so süß." strahlte Jamie und grinste bis über beide Ohren. Harry war froh, dass sein Cousin sich so freute. Hoffentlich entfaltete Schnuffel in Jamie die erhoffte seelische Unterstützung. „Danke Harry, Onkel James."

„Bedanke dich bei Harry. Er hatte die Idee. Ich musste lediglich einen Hund finden, der früher oder später so aussieht wie Tatze." grinste James.

„Tzz, also ob. Tatze ist viel schöner." sagte Sirius halb beleidigt und äugelte den Familienzuwachs kritisch.

„Dad! Schau dir den kleinen doch mal an!" sagte Jamie immer noch grinsend. „Warte ab, bis Marlene und Tiara zurück sind. Dann sagt dir Marlene schon, dass wir Schnuffel nicht mehr zurück geben. Schnuffel gehört jetzt mit zur Familie."

Sirius seufzte geschlagen auf und James brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Wir haben dir auch eine Erstausstattung mitgebracht Sirius." sagte Harry unschuldig und deutete auf einen Haufen von Kartons, die James kurz zuvor aus seiner Umhangtasche geholt hatte und vergrößert hatte.

„Sehr freundlich von euch." sagte Sirius sarkastisch. „Sag mal Harry, würdest du dich über einen Hippogreif zu Weihnachten freuen?"

Abrupt hörte James auf zu lachen und warf Sirius einen spielerisch bösen Blick zu. „Setze den Jungen keine Flausen in den Kopf. Ein Hund ist ein ganz normales Haustier." sagte James.

„Hippogreife auch." sagte Sirius gespielt unschuldig.

Harry spürte, dass Sirius und sein Dad jetzt noch eine Weile miteinander scherzen würden. Also wandte er sich ab und beugte sich zu Schnuffel und Jamie runter. „Sollen wir Schnuffel mal dein Zimmer zeigen?"

„Klar." sagte Jamie und zusammen gingen sie die Treppe zu Jamies Zimmer hoch. Schnuffel folgte ihnen an der Leine.

Als sie in Jamies Zimmer waren, machte Harry die Leine von Schnuffel los und dieser begann, das Zimmer zu inspizieren.

„Danke für das Geschenk." sagte Jamie noch einmal lächelnd. Harry konnte sehen, dass es wirklich aufrichtig war und nicht gespielt. So wie die anderen Gesichtsausdrücke von Jamie in letzter Zeit waren. Harry konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, warum Sirius und Sarah das nicht sahen. Ihr Sohn war vor ihrer Nase unglücklich und litt. Aber schon alleine für dieses lächeln jetzt gerade hatte Schnuffel sich gelohnt und Harry hoffte, dass es von jetzt an besser werden würde mit seinem Cousin.

„Gerne Jamie. Ich wollte mich noch von dir verabschieden. Ich werde die Tage zurück nach Durmstrang reisen." sagte Harry und beobachtete Jamie vorsichtig.

„Warum schon so früh?" fragte Jamie und setzte sich auf das Bett. Schnuffel sprang zu ihm hoch und versuchte unter die Bettdecke zu gelangen. Dabei machte er das ganze Bett unordentlich.

„Durmstrang erlaubt es seinen Schülern schon eher zurück zu kommen um die letzten Wochen der Ferien auf dem Schloss zu verbringen. Auf diese Weise kann ich Sibirien mal bei gutem Wetter sehen." lachte Harry.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich noch ein paar Wochen was von dir hätte." sagte Jamie und wirkte traurig. Harry bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Du musst dich in den nächsten Wochen intensiv um Schnuffel kümmern. Irgendjemand muss ihm ja beibringen, in Sirius Socken zu beißen und vor allem deine Hausaufgaben zu fressen." lächelte Harry schief. „Außerdem kannst du mir jederzeit schreiben. Ich möchte über alles was Schnuffel macht auf dem laufenden gehalten werden. Und jede Tirade von deinem Dad."

Jamie schnaufte kurz auf und lächelte dann leicht. Nicht gezwungen aber auch nicht überglücklich. „Dimitri ist ganz schön cool." wechselte Jamie plötzlich das Thema.

Nun war es an Harry etwas geknickt zu sein. „Danke Jamie."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum die anderen so einen Aufstand gemacht haben. Dimitri ist nicht sein Vater." sagte Jamie.

„Das habe ich auch nicht verstanden." sagte Harry mit schwerer Stimme. „Schnuffel war übrigens Dimitris Idee."

„Wirklich? Sag ihm Danke von mir. Vielleicht treffe ich ihn ja irgendwann mal wieder." sagte Jamie und lächelte ehrlich.

„Du wirst ihn früher oder später wieder treffen." versicherte ihm Harry. „Er ist mein bester Freund. Selbst wenn Mum und Dad ihn über die Ferien nicht mehr da haben wollen, spätestens wenn ich volljährig bin und meine eigene Wohnung habe, wirst du Dimitri ganz oft zu sehen bekommen. Darüber hinaus hoffe ich, dass ihr beide meine Trauzeugen werdet, wenn ich mal heiraten sollte. Zusammen mit einem anderen Freund von mir." sagte Harry und zwinkerte seinem Cousin zu.

Jetzt lachte Jamie wirklich auf. „Calypso?" fragte er unschuldig.

Harry schnappte sich blitzschnell Jamies Kopfkissen und schlug seinem Cousin auf den Rücken. Jamie lachte noch lauter auf und sprang von seinem Bett runter. Er griff sein zweites Kopfkissen und griff Harry damit an. Die zwei lieferten sich eine erbitterte Kopfkissenschlacht über Jamies Bett während Schnuffel hellauf begeistert war, auf das Bett sprang und laut kläffend versuchte nach den Kissen zu schnappen.

Noch Jahre später würde Harry an diesen einen Moment zurück denken. Als Harry und Jamie lachend mit Kissen aufeinander los gingen und sie beide einfach nur glücklich und unbeschwert waren.

* * *

Später am Abend saß Harry alleine auf seinem Zimmer. Sirius und Sarah hatten kurzerhand entschlossen, alle einzuladen und sie hatten den ganzen Tag im Grimmauld Platz verbracht. Wie Jamie schon vorhergesagt hatte, waren Marlene und Tiara total auf Schnuffel abgefahren und Sirius konnte einpacken. Schnuffel würde bleiben.

Schnell schrieb er einen langen Brief an Calypso und ließ sie wissen, dass er in kürze nach Durmstrang zurückkehren würde. Außerdem ließ er sie wissen, was in den letzten Tagen alles so passiert war. Harry gab es zwar nicht gerne zu, aber solange vermisste er sie. Ihre leicht aggressiven Kommentare. Aber auch ihre bedingungslose Loyalität, wenn man diese einmal von ihr gewonnen hatte.

Nicht mehr lange und er würde nach Hause reisen. Zu seinen Freunden und den Herausforderungen, die ihm die Schule stellen würde. Nicht mehr lange und er konnte dieser komischen Stimmung in Godrics Hollow entkommen.

Den offensichtlichen Streitereien zwischen seinen Eltern. Dem angespannten Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder. Die Folter um Jamie und dass er mit niemanden wirklich über Jamie sprechen konnte.

Harry vermisste einfach, die Freiheiten die er auf Durmstrang hatte. Dass er er selber sein konnte. Dass er lernen konnte was er wollte. Dass er hingehen konnte wohin er wollte...

Morgen würden sie alle in die Winkelgasse reisen um die neuen Schulsachen zu kaufen. Danach musste Harry nur noch einen Tag totschlagen bis her nach Durmstrang reisen konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde er an diesem Tag seine Koffer packen und seinen Eltern erklären, dass er eher nach Durmstrang zurückkehrte als geplant.

Gedankenverloren kraulte er Rafe noch ein bisschen, bevor er ihn zu Calypso schickte. Danach legte er sich müde in sein Bett und schlief binnen Sekunden ein.


	18. Das zweite Jahr Teil 1 (Der Anfang)

Hallo Zusammen,

danke für die lieben Kommentare. Leider konnte ich nicht jedem extra antworten, weil sie nicht hier angemeldet sind. Aber ich habe mich über eure Meinungen gefreut.

Ihr könnt euch also auf eine verdammt lange FF einstellen, da die Mehrheit dafür ist, dass ich so weiter mache :)

Allerdings habe ich mich dazu entschieden, nicht wieder vier bis fünf Kapitel für das zweite Jahr zu schreiben, sondern eher drei große. Für dieses Kapitel jetzt gilt das noch nicht, weil ich euch nicht allzu lange warten lassen wollte. Demnächst, wenn die zwei Wochen rum sind und ich noch nicht gepostet habe, dann schaut einfach auf meinem Profil nach. Dort werde ich dann hin schreiben, wie lange es circa noch dauert bis das nächste Kapitel da ist.

Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim lesen. Harry ist endlich wieder zurück auf Durmstrang :D

* * *

 **9 Das Zweite Jahr**

 **Teil 1**

Harry landete elegant auf einem Felsen auf Kobbholmen und atmete die frische Meeresluft tief ein. Endlich war er zurück. Er blickte sich kurz um und stellte fest, dass das Wetter auf der Insel relativ gut war. Es war eindeutig kälter als noch in England aber das war zu erwarten. Immerhin lag die Insel sehr viel nördlicher und war von Wasser umgeben. Wenigstens schien die Sonne und gab etwas wärme ab. Der Himmel war ein strahlendes, helles blau.

Es war früher Nachmittag als Harry sich auf den Weg zum Schloss machte. Seine Mum hatte einen riesigen Aufstand gemacht, als Harry ihr sagte, dass er am nächsten Tag nach Durmstrang reisen würde. Sie wollte Harry partout nicht gehen lassen und sein Dad hatte auch nicht verstanden, warum er schon zurück wollte. Immerhin hatte er ja noch zwei ganze Wochen Ferien.

Am Ende hatte Harry ihnen erklärt, dass er noch sehr viel für den Unterricht vorbereiten müsse und deshalb schon wieder zurück müsse. Und dass er auch noch ein paar Tage mit Calypso verbringen wollte. Danach hatten seine Eltern sich angeschaut und widerwillig zugestimmt.

„Kommt Dimitri auch eher zurück?" hatte Lily dann gefragt.

„Weiß ich noch nicht. Dimitri muss das erst einmal noch abklären. Aber Viktor und Calypso werden da sein." log Harry sie kalt an.

Als Harry sich an diese Frage von seiner Mum erinnerte kochte die Wut in ihm wieder auf. Am Anfang waren sie begeistert gewesen von Dimitri. Eine kleine Information und sie führten sich auf, wie in einem Affentheater. Schließlich hatte Harry sich noch schnell von seinen Geschwistern verabschiedet. Tiara hatte versprochen, ihm auf den laufenden zu halten was ihre Eltern angingen. Nico und er waren etwas angespannter. Keiner von ihnen wollte nachgeben aber so ganz ohne sich zu verabschieden wollten sie auch nicht auseinander gehen.

Und jetzt war er endlich zurück auf Durmstrang. Soweit Harry das bisher erkennen konnte, waren noch nicht viele Schüler zurück. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss hatte Harry niemanden gesehen. Erst als er vor dem Haupteingang saß, sah er drei ältere Schüler, die, wie Harry meinte, jetzt in der 7. Klasse sein müssten. Sie blickten zu Harry und sahen ihn berechnend an, machten aber keine Anstalten, auf ihn zu zukommen. Wenn Harry sich nicht täuschte, dann war einer der Typen sogar britischer Landesmann. David Flint, ob er in irgendeiner Art und Weise mit Markus Flint verwandt war, wusste Harry nicht. Nahm sich aber vor, das bei Zeiten mal zu erforschen.

Plötzlich fühlte Harry sich nicht mehr so sicher. Er war immer noch froh darüber, wieder auf Durmstrang zu sein. Er fühlte sich immer noch wohl, aber unterbewusst strahlte Durmstrang plötzlich eine eisige Kälte aus, die nichts mit dem Wetter zu tun hatte. Das Gefühl kam von seinen Klassenkameraden aus und Harry hatte schlagartig Dimitris Warnung in den Ohren.

Hatte Harry es sich auch mit ihnen verscherzt am Ende des letzten Schuljahres? Eigentlich war es selbstredend, dass er keinem Siebtklässler Konkurrenz machen kann. Geschweige denn drei gleichzeitig.

Die Jungs im Vorhof musterten ihn, dass war eindeutig. Sie versuchten abzuschätzen, ob Harry eine Gefahr war oder nicht. Sie versuchten herauszufinden, ob sie etwas mit ihm anfangen konnten oder nicht. Fragten sie sich nach dem Grund, warum er hier auf Durmstrang war und nicht auf Hogwarts?

Harry sah ihnen abwechselnd kurz in die Augen, blieb aber auf seinem vorherigen Kurs und ging in die Eingangshalle. Hätte er sich doch besser mit Dimitri abgesprochen! Dann hätten sie sich bei den Felsen treffen können und zusammen herkommen können. War Dimitri überhaupt schon da?

„Harry" hörte Harry einen Ruf und sah zu dem Treppen herüber. Dort, auf den Treppen saß Calypso und richtete sich langsam auf.

Harry überlegte fieberhaft, ob er irgendwas vergessen hatte, denn Calypso sah etwas verärgert aus als sie auf ihn zu schritt.

„Calypso, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" grüßte Harry vorsichtig.

„Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung Harry! Außer, dass ich schon den ganzen Tag hier auf dich warte. Es ist nicht gerade gemütlich in der Eingangshalle." sagte Calypso eindeutig verärgert.

„Ähm.. Warum hast du nicht auf deinem Zimmer gewartet? Ich wäre zu dir rüber gekommen." sagte Harry entschuldigend.

„Nächstes mal mache ich das auch." sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen.

„Komm. Ich will meine Sachen hoch bringen. Wie waren deine Ferien?" fragte Harry als sie zusammen die Treppen herauf schritten.

„Die gingen so. Es war schrecklich langweilig bei meiner Patin. Andauernd habe ich gehört 'Hogwarts hier, Hogwarts da' oder 'Potter und Wiesel hier und Potter und Wiesel da'." sagte Calypso eindeutig genervt und Harry konnte nicht anders als lachen. Calypso warf ihm einen bösen Seitenblick zu.

„Ganz im Anfang habe ich auch ein paar Sachen über Draco gehört. Aber das hat sich schnell gegeben. Als ich in Russland war, konnte Nico mir nichts erzählen und später als Dimitri da war, hatten mein Bruder und Ronald ein neues Feindbild." erklärte Harry.

„Sei froh. Ich schwöre, in Dracos Wortschatz finden sich nicht viele Wörter. Am besten ist immer noch sein 'wenn mein Vater'... Ja, wenn _mein_ Vater, dann hat Draco aber ganz schön den Arsch aufgerissen. Das versichere ich dir Harry." sagte Calypso.

„Warst du nicht bei deiner Patin Narzissa, um zu lernen, wie sich eine junge Dame aus guten Verhältnissen richtig verhält?" fragte Harry lachend.

Calypso warf ihm den nächsten bösen Blick zu und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich werde niemals einen Idioten heiraten und dann ja und Amen zu seinen belanglosen Ideen sagen. Und zum Tee ein schütten sind Hauselfen da." sagte sie leicht arrogant.

„Das würde auch nicht zu dir passen." sagte Harry immer noch mit einem breiten lächeln. Mittlerweile waren sie auf der fünften Etage angekommen und blieben bei den Treppen stehen.

„Komm mit. Ich wollte dir so oder so noch das Passwort für mein Zimmer geben." sagte Harry und Calypso folgte ihm zu seinem Zimmer. Als er vor der Tür stand, öffnete er die Tür und trat hinein. Calypso folgte ihm und schloss die Tür nach sich.

„Wenn du rein willst, musst du nur 'Scutum' denken." erklärte Harry ihr.

„Okay. Solltest du jemals zu mir wollen, denk an 8668." sagte Calypso und überraschte Harry damit. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Calypso ihm so schnell ihr Passwort verriet.

Sein Zimmer sah genau so aus, wie er es verlassen hatte. Sein Gregorowitsch Zauberstab lag auch noch in der Schreibtischschublade wo er ihn zurück gelassen hatte. Gedankenverloren nahm Harry ihn in die Hand und drehte ihn leicht hin und her. Calypso sagte nichts und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

„Du musst unbedingt lernen, wie du dein Zimmer vergrößerst Harry. Mein Vater hat meins gestern Abend wieder bearbeitet." sagte sie und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich werde später mal in ein paar Bücher schauen." stimme Harry zu. Mehr Platz war schon praktisch. Auf diese Weise könnte er anfangen, an seiner persönlichen Bücherei zu arbeiten. Ein neues Projekt, dass seid einigen Wochen in Harrys Kopf herumschwirrte. Aber wenn er die Bücher zu Hause lagerte, konnte er erstens nicht von Durmstrang aus auf die Bücher zugreifen und er würde eventuell Probleme mit seinen Eltern bekommen, falls denen ein paar Titel nicht gefallen würden. Wenn er hier mehr Platz hätte, könnte er die Bücher erst einmal hier aufbewahren.

Harry hatte den Elderholz Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand und spürte eine angenehme Hitze von dem Zauberstab in seinen Fingern, als hätte der Stab ihn vermisst. Wenn Harry so darüber nachdachte, dann hatte er den Elderstab noch nie wirklich benutzt. Es wurde Zeit, dass er das änderte.

„Denkst du, dass es möglich ist, zwei Zaubersprüche auf einmal zu sprechen?" fragte Harry Calypso. „Also je einen Zauberstab in einer Hand und mit beiden gleichzeitig zu zaubern?"

„Denke ich nicht. Wie willst du gleichzeitig zwei Formeln sprechen?" fragte Calypso nachdenklich zurück.

„Einige Formeln muss man nicht aussprechen." erinnerte Harry sie. In den letzten Schuljahren würden sie lernen, wie sie zaubern konnten, ohne die Formel aufzusagen. Vielleicht waren auf diese Weise ja zwei Sprüche gleichzeitig möglich?

„Ich denke nicht, dass das was ändert." sagte Calypso. „Man muss sich trotzdem auf die Sprüche konzentrieren auch wenn man sie nicht ausspricht. Wie willst du dich auf zwei Sprüche gleichzeitig konzentrieren?"

„Keine Ahnung?" sagte Harry fragend und zuckte leicht mit den Achseln. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es möglich war, zwei Sprüche gleichzeitig aufrecht zu erhalten. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung wie, aber früher oder später würde ihm eine Möglichkeit einfallen. Vielleicht konnte er das zu seinem neuen Projekt für dieses Jahr machen?

„Auf jeden Fall sollte ich dich von Draco zurück grüßen." riss Calypso ihn plötzlich wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„Danke" sagte Harry und begann seinen Koffer auszupacken. Calypso beobachtete ihn dabei und legte sich schließlich gestreckt auf sein Bett, die Armen unter dem Kopf verschränkt.

„Zieh wenigstens deine Schuhe aus Calypso." lachte Harry und räumte seine Winterklamotten in den Schrank.

„Willst du etwa behaupten, dass ich dreckige Schuhe habe?" fragte Calypso spielerisch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Nein. Aber wenn, hat Narzissa dir die Haushaltssprüche beigebracht? Dann kannst du mein Bett nachher wieder sauber zaubern." sagte Harry scherzend und wusste, dass er damit zu weit gegangen war.

Ausschließlich seinen guten Reflexen war es zu verdanken, dass Harry sich rechtzeitig ducken konnte. Der 'Stupor' schlug über ihm in die Tür des Kleiderschrankes ein. Calypso saß mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf seinem Bett und funkelte ihn an.

„Nächstes mal treffe ich Harry." sagte Calypso drohend. „Ich werde mich garantiert nicht zu irgendeiner Art von Hausfrau abstempeln lassen. Egal was für Vorstellungen mein Vater von meinem Leben hat."

Harry hob seine Hände vor die Brust und sah Calypso unschuldig an. Dann lachte er kurz auf und wandte sich mutig ab um seinen Koffer weiter auszupacken. Calypso hinter ihm grummelte leicht, legte sich aber wieder auf sein Bett.

„Wir gehen übrigens später in die Bibliothek. Von mir aus kannst du dir ein oder zwei Bücher ausleihen, damit du lernst, wie du dein Zimmer vergrößerst aber du musst dir unbedingt ein paar Bücher zum Thema dunkle Magie ausleihen." sagte Calypso wie beiläufig.

„Warum? Dein Vater wird schon früh genug anfangen, uns die neuen Flüche beizubringen. Eigentlich habe ich ein paar Projekte nebenbei laufen um die ich mich kümmern wollte." sagte Harry und ging noch einmal mental seine To Do Liste durch. Er musste noch die Runen übersetzten, dann den eigentlichen Stabilisator entwickeln, einen Rennbesen mit Viktor kreieren, sportlich bleiben, Duelltechniken lernen, seine stablose Magie weiter ausbauen... Und dann gab es noch den normalen Unterrichtsstoff um den er sich zu kümmern hatte. An die Mitschüler, die ihm vielleicht demnächst Probleme breiten werden, wollte er gar nicht erst denken.

„Willst du wirklich unvorbereitet in den Unterricht meines Vaters?" fragte Calypso nicht scharf aber dennoch so, dass Harry nicht wirklich eine Wahl hatte.

„Nein. Aber was soll ich tun? Ich weiß noch nicht mal genau, was dein Vater als erstes vor hat." sagte Harry.

„Aber ich. Er hat mir zwei Bücher aufgeschrieben, die ich auf jeden Fall vor der ersten Stunde lesen sollte. Die wirst du auch lesen Harry." sagte Calypso. „Wir werden uns wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so oft duellieren. Vielleicht nur noch in der Einzelstunde und bei dem Wettbewerb. Ab jetzt wird mein Vater dafür sorgen, dass wir viele Sprüche lernen. Egal wie fragwürdig die sind."

„Okay. Wladimir hatte schon so etwas ähnliches angedeutet. Ist vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, wenn wir endlich ein paar gute Sprüche können um uns zu wehren wenn etwas passiert. Apropos, Dimitri und ich wollen uns regelmäßig duellieren. Wir vermuten, dass die nächste Zeit eventuell nicht so einfach wird." erklärte Harry ihr vorsichtig.

„Du meinst, dass Wladimir dich und seinen kleinen Bruder gewarnt hat, dass ihr wahrscheinlich Schwierigkeiten bekommen könntet." stellte Calypso zu Harrys Überraschung fest.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Ich bin schon länger auf Durmstrang als du und im Gegensatz zu Dimitri, laufe ich hier mit offenen Augen rum." sagte sie schulterzuckend. „Ich weiß wie das hier läuft. Bevor du hier aufgeschlagen bist, musste ich mich auch vor ein paar Mitschülern umschauen."

„Aber warum nicht mehr, nachdem ich da war? Ich meine, klar wusste ich, dass dein Ruf wegen deinem Vater nicht so gut war, aber ich habe nie mitbekommen, dass dich jemand angegangen ist." sagte Harry und schob seinen leeren Koffer unter das Bett. Dann setzte er sich auf das Fußende von seinem Bett und Calypso setzte sich auf.

„Ganz einfach, weil ich kurz nach deinem Eintreffen kein Einzelgänger mehr war. Die anderen mussten davon ausgehen, dass du mich verteidigen würdest, wenn sie mich offen vor dir angriffen. Sie wussten nicht, was du konntest und ob sie dich schlagen würden wenn es hart auf hart gekommen wäre." erklärte Calypso. „Jetzt, nach dem Wettbewerb weiß jeder so ungefähr wie sie dich einzuordnen haben. Ich denke nicht, dass unsere direkten Klassenkameraden ein Problem werden, aber ein paar der älteren Schüler könnten es werden. Deshalb ist es noch wichtiger, dass wir einen Vorsprung bekommen in Dunkler Magie."

„Schon klar." gab Harry sich geschlagen. Der nächste Punkt auf seiner Agenda. Zum Glück konnte er den mit Dimitris Duellen verbinden. „Dimitri und ich haben auch schon darüber gesprochen, dass Albrecht zu einem Problem werden könnte." fügte Harry hinzu. Er wollte Calypsos Meinung dazu wissen.

„Albrecht ist dämlich. Er denkt er wäre der zweite Merlin aber in Wirklichkeit zählt er Erbsen in seiner Freizeit. Wenn du mich fragst, dann hat der nur eine große Klappe. Eine nervige große Klappe aber sonst nichts. Selbst wenn er zu einem Problem werden sollte, um den können wir uns leicht kümmern." sagte Calypso und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Zimmertür und Harry und Calypso schauten gleichzeitig auf.

„Harry, Calypso" sagte Dimitri zum Gruß und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ich störe bei nichts oder? Sonst lasse ich euch Turteltauben wieder alleine." sagte Dimitri und grinste Calypso frech an.

Durch das Schwertraining waren Dimitris Reflexe ebenfalls bestens ausgebildet und auch sein Freund schaffte es, sich rechtzeitig vor Calypsos 'Stupor' zu ducken. Harry schaute vorsichtig zu Calypso hinüber und wunderte sich, warum sie in letzter Zeit so fluchlustig war.

„Lass Dimitri am Leben. Ich brauche den noch." sagte Harry beschwichtigend und zwinkerte Dimitri zu.

„Jungs" sagte Calypso und verdrehte die Augen.

„Mädchen" flüsterte Dimitri noch leiser sodass Calypso ihn nicht hören konnte. Mit Mühe und Not verkniff Harry sich sein Lacher.

* * *

Die zwei Wochen vor Schulbeginn waren wie im Flug umgegangen. Es waren vielleicht 15 Schüler eher zurück gekommen. Die meisten von ihnen Siebtklässler die sich auf ihr letztes Jahr vorbereiten wollten. Da keiner von denen irgendeine Gefahr für Harry oder seine Freunde darstellte, hatte Harry eine ruhige und schöne Zeit zusammen mit seinen Freunden auf Durmstrang ehe am vorletzten Tag fast die ganze Belegschaft wieder zurückkehrte.

Viktor war ein Tag später als Harry und Dimitri auf Durmstrang angekommen. Nach der verlorenen EM war er etwas geknickt gewesen. Aber er hatte das okay von seinem Trainer bekommen, dass er der erste offizielle Sucher Bulgariens bleiben würde. Immerhin war das verlorene Spiel nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Die andere Mannschaft hatte einfach zu gute Jäger gehabt, sodass schon schnell ein Vorsprung von über 150 Punkten erreicht war. Viktor hatte den Schnatz sogar noch selber gefangen, um seiner Mannschaft eine höhere Niederlage zu ersparen.

In jeder freien Minute die Viktor und Harry zusammen hatten, belagerte Viktor ihn mit Vorschlägen über mögliche Besendesigns. Am besten klappte das natürlich während ihrer morgendlichen Runde um die Insel, die die beiden endlich wieder machen konnten und die Harry sehnlichst vermisst hatte. Die winzigen Runden um Godrics Hollow konnten da mitnichten mithalten.

Während ihren ersten Laufs erklärte Harry Viktor, dass er sich sicher genug in den alten Runen fühlte und dass er begonnen hatte, den Text zu übersetzten. Viktor hatte das aufgefasst, als hätte Harry den Besen schon längst fertig und Harry musste ihn wieder etwas Wind aus den Segeln nehmen.

„Ich denke es wird ein paar Wochen dauern, bis ich einen passenden Stabilisator entwickelt habe." sagte Harry zum Schluss. „Dann kann es sogar noch passieren, dass ich den Stabilisator abändern muss, weil das Design von dem Besen nicht passt. Das ist Millimeterarbeit. Alles muss perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt sein. Wenn ich einen guten Stabilisator habe, aber der Besen zu lang ist, funktioniert der ganze Besen dann doch nicht mehr vernünftig und könnte abstürzen. Kreierte Gegenstände haben dann die blöde Angewohnheit unschöne Dinge zu tun." versuchte Harry zu erklären.

„Hmm. Trotzdem sind wir schon mal weiter als noch vor den Ferien." sagte Viktor positiv.

Harry schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf. Gerade diese Einstellung von Viktor gefiel ihm. Aufgeben kam für seinen Freund nicht in Frage. Er kämpfte bis zum Schluss für seine Angelegenheiten. Woher er stets die Kraft nahm, hatte Harry noch nicht heraus gefunden.

„Da hast du recht. Bereite dich schon mal darauf vor, dass du im Winter ein paar selbst kreierte Besen ausprobieren kannst. Dann ist auch der Sturz nicht so hart, wenn du auf dem Schnee landest." scherzte Harry und sie joggten gemeinsam weiter.

Abends begleitete Viktor Harry, Calypso und Dimitri in die Vierte Etage und half ihnen beim Duellieren. Viktor war zwar nicht der beste Schüler aber er wusste ganz genau, wie er jemanden verfluchte. Nicht nur Harry hatte Mühe den Bulgaren im Duell zu besiegen.

Calypso, Dimitri und Harry hatten die Bücher gelesen, die Calypsos Vater ihr empfohlen hatte und versuchten sich an die ersten Flüche. Gleichzeitig studierten sie Duelltechniken und versuchten diese bei den gemeinsamen Duellen anzutrainieren.

Calypso war direkt im Kampf. Sie wollte den Gegner immer noch nicht zum Zug kommen lassen und versuchte stets den Gegner mit einem Schwall aus Flüchen außer Gefecht zu setzten. Dimitri blieb bei seinem durchdachten Stil. Er versuchte das Duell in eine bestimmte Richtung zu lenken um den Gegner zu überlisten. Harry selber blieb bei seinen Verwandlungen. Er zog sich lieber die Umwelt hinzu.

Man konnte sagen was man wollte, aber sie machten alle vier gute Fortschritte.

* * *

Am Tag der Eröffnungsfeier saßen Harry und Dimitri gemeinsam in Dimitris Zimmer und spielten in Ruhe eine letzte Partie Schach, bevor der Schulstress wieder anfing. Harry hatte zu Dimitris Überraschung seinen Schreibtischstuhl kurzerhand in einen kleinen Tisch verwandelt auf dem nun das Schachbrett stand. Sie selber saßen sich auf bequemen Kissen am Boden gegenüber und konzentrierten sich auf das Spiel. Wie schon so oft, sah es aus, als würde Dimitri das Spiel gewinnen.

„Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Onkel Remus? Der sah nicht gut aus, als er bei euch zu Besuch war." fragte Dimitri ruhig und sah Harry über das Brett hinweg an.

Harry spannte sich leicht an. Nicht, weil er Dimitri nicht vertraute, sondern weil es nicht sein Geheimnis war und er somit eigentlich kein Recht hatte, es weiter zu erzählen. Andererseits hatten die Menschen in Russland eine andere Einstellung zu Werwölfen.. Zugegeben war diese nicht sehr viel besser als die in England aber immerhin wurden die Werwölfe in Russland nicht verbannt.

Harry spielte mit einen seiner Bauern, der schon vor mehreren Zügen das Brett verlassen musste und sah schließlich seinen Freund an. „Remus ist seid seiner Kindheit ein Werwolf. An dem Abend lag der Vollmond noch nicht lange zurück." erklärte Harry und beobachtete Dimitris Reaktion.

Dimitri nickte leicht, als hätte Harry seinen Verdacht lediglich bestätigt und schaute wieder auf das Spielfeld. Nach kurzem zögern, schob er einen Springer voran und Harry war wieder am Zug.

„Ich dachte immer, dass die Werwölfe in Großbritannien in irgendwelche Camps verbannt werden. Aber du hattest mal erwähnt, dass Remus ein Unsagbarer in eurem Ministerium ist. Obendrauf ist er verheiratet." zählte Dimitri auf.

„Es wissen nur sehr wenige Leute über Remus' Problem. Und alle stehen auf derselben Seite wie Remus. Deshalb ist sein Zustand immer noch nach all den Jahren ein Geheimnis." sagte Harry. „Wenn das Ministerium erfahren würde, was Remus ist, dann würden sie ihn verjagen. Wie du schon sagtest, in verlassenen Waldgegenden gibt es regelrechte Werwolf Plätze an denen sich die betroffenen versuchen sich ein Leben aufzubauen."

Dimitri nickte wieder leicht und schien darüber nachzudenken. „In Russland werden Werwölfe auch nicht gerade gut behandelt. Sie dürfen zwar am täglichen Leben teilhaben aber sie müssen eine Markierung an ihrer Kleidung tragen, die sie als Werwolf ausweist. Aber sie werden von der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen. Niemand will öffentlich mit einem Werwolf gesehen werden. Viele Familien, die sich keine Hauselfen leisten können, engagieren Werwölfe für ihre Drecksarbeit, weil sie billige Arbeiter sind. Denn niemand würde einen Werwolf für die Verkaufsfläche in Geschäften oder als Heiler oder als Professor einstellen." sagte Dimitri.

„Weiß ich. Ich habe mich vor Jahren mal in die Rechte von Werwölfen eingelesen, weil ich Remus helfen wollte. Aber Großbritannien gibt mir noch nicht mal die geringste Möglichkeit ihm zu helfen. Wenn bekannt wäre, was Remus ist, dürfte er sich nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen. Dora würde ebenfalls ausgestoßen werden. Keiner würde ihr mehr eine Chance geben. Die weiße Seite hat einfach viel zu viel angst vor den Werwölfen." sagte Harry.

„Mit dieser Einstellung geben sie dem Dunklen Lord aber eine große Angriffsfläche. Was hindert denn den Lord daran, den Wölfen zu erzählen, dass sie unter seiner Herrschaft mehr Rechte bekommen? Es muss noch nicht mal die volle Bandbreite sein, nur ein oder zwei Lockerungen im Alltag. Was meinst du, wie viele Wölfe sich auf die Seite des Dunklen Lord stellen würden?" fragte Dimitri rhetorisch.

Harry sagte trotzdem leise „Eine Menge."

„Das glaube ich auch." sagte Dimitri und Harry setzte gedankenverloren seinen letzten Bauern vor.

„Und so, wie du diesen Bauern geopfert hast, wird der Dunkle Lord am Ende die Werwölfe opfern." sagte Dimitri und jagte Harrys Bauern vom Feld.

„Naja, um ehrlich zu sein, werden Werwölfe generell schlecht behandelt. Wahrscheinlich würde der Dunkle Lord auch in Russland viele Werwölfe auf seine Seite ziehen können." sagte Harry.

„Das ist wohl war." stimmte Dimitri nach längerem Überlegen hinzu. „Schachmatt" fügte Dimitri grinsend hinzu.

Harry stöhnte genervt auf. „Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Irgendwie schummelst du doch, dass du immer gewinnst." sagte er und Dimitri lachte.

„Das ist pures Können Harry. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger." sagte Dimitri gespielt überhbelich.

„Ja ja, rede dir das schön selber ein." sagte Harry und begann das Spiel weg zu räumen.

„Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass deine kleine Kratzbürste noch viel biestiger ist als sonst?" fragte Dimitri beiläufig.

„Ich würde jetzt nicht sagen, dass sie biestiger ist aber sie ist in jedem Fall fluchlustiger geworden. So schnell hat sie früher nicht für einfache Scherze mit Stupors um sich geschossen." stimmte Harry Dimitri zu.

„Nenn es wie du willst. Ich denke mal, dass uns das zugute kommen wird. Sie ist auf jeden Fall ein Faktor, den die anderen berücksichtigen müssen wenn sie ärger machen wollen." sagte Dimitri.

„Denkst du, dass wir heute Abend schon in den ersten Konflikt geraten?" fragte Harry. Er war sich selber nicht sicher. Einerseits waren viele Lehrer anwesend, andererseits hatte sich die Wut wahrscheinlich bei den anderen Schülern angestaut und musste langsam raus.

„Möglich ist es." stimme Dimitri nachdenklich zu. „Aber es sind auch viele Lehrer anwesend."

„Ich halte es auf jeden Fall für eine gute Idee, wenn wir alle zusammen in die Zeremonien Halle gehen." sagte Harry.

„Tun wir das nicht eh in 99,9 Prozent der Fälle?" fragte Dimitri scherzhaft und Harry stieß ihm mit seinem Ellbogen in die Rippen.

„Hey!" rief Dimitri und versuchte vergebens auszuweichen.

„Wo steckt eigentlich die kleine Kratzbürste?" fragte Dimitri.

„Weiß nicht genau. Wahrscheinlich in der Bibliothek." antwortete Harry schulterzuckend.

„Hältst du das für schlau? Die anderen Schüler kommen heute wieder oder sind schon wieder da. Von jetzt an, sollten wir wirklich vorsichtiger sein." sagte Dimitri.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht." sagte Harry plötzlich leicht besorgt. „Komm, lass uns zur Bibliothek hoch und dann runter ins Lehrerzimmer unseren neuen Stundenplan abholen."

„Bin dabei." sagte Dimitri und stand auf. Zusammen verließen sie Dimitris Zimmer und gingen hinauf in die Bibliothek. Nach kuren suchen fanden sie Calypso an einem der hinteren Tische, der vor einem der Fenster stand. Überrascht blickte sie auf als Harry und Dimitri zu ihr an den Tisch schritten und sich dann zu ihr setzten.

„Ist euch langweilig?" fragte sie und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Nicht wirklich. Aber wir dachten, wir holen uns schon mal unsere Stundenpläne und setzten uns dann schon mal in die Zeremonien Halle. Immerhin geht die Feier in circa einer Stunde los." erklärte Harry. Calypso würde sie wahrscheinlich beide töten, wenn er gesagt hätte, dass sie hier waren, weil sie sich sorgten und dachten, dass sie sich nicht selber verteidigen konnte.

„Ich habe meinen Stundenplan schon. Mein Vater hat ihn mir gegeben, als wir hier angekommen sind." sagte Calypso schulterzuckend und schaute wieder in ihr Buch. Dimitri stöhnte ungläubig den Kopf und sah Harry an.

„Wieso hast du nicht auch unsere Stundenpläne besorgt?" fragte Harry leicht beleidigt. Immerhin hatten Dimitri und Harry in den letzten zwei Wochen öfters über ihren neuen Plan philosophiert.

Calypso blickte wieder von ihrem Buch auf und schaute erst Dimitri und dann Harry an. „Glaubt ihr, mein Vater hätte _eure_ Pläne auch besorgt wenn ich ihn nett darum gebeten hätte?" fragte sie rhetorisch.

Punkt für Calypso.

„Trotzdem ist das unfair." schmollte Dimitri und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Krieg dich ein Dimitri. Man könnte meinen, dass du schmollst." sagte Calypso und grinste frech.

„Ich schmolle nicht, aber es ist unfair, dass dein Vater dich so bevorzugt." gab Dimitri sofort zurück.

„Wo bevorzugt er mich bitte? Abgesehen von der Sache mit dem Stundenplan." fragte Calypso und Harry fragte sich, ob das Calypsos ernst war.

Harry räusperte sich und fragte sarkastisch „dein übergroßes Zimmer?"

„Das ist nur angemessen für eine Rosier. Außerdem kannst du dir dein Zimmer auch vergrößern, wenn du dich mal mit den richtigen Büchern beschäftigen würdest." sagte Calypso und lächelte süß.

„Natürlich, weil man die Zauber auch sofort beherrscht wenn man sie sich durchgelesen hat." sagte Dimitri sarkastisch. „Warum hast du dein Zimmer nicht selbst vergrößert, wenn es so einfach wäre."

Damit war Calypso sprachlos. Aber da sie das nie zugeben würde, funkelte sie Dimitri böse an und blickte danach wieder demonstrativ in ihr Buch.

„Möchtest du trotzdem mitkommen?" fragte Harry.

„Warum? Nur damit wir eine Stunde blöd in der Zeremonien Halle herum sitzen? Da bleibe ich lieber hier und lese mir das Kapitel noch durch." sagte Calypso.

„Was ist, wenn ein paar der älteren Schüler vorbei kommen?" fragte Dimitri und ließ die Katze aus dem Sack, warum sie wirklich da waren.

„Lass sie doch kommen. Wenn sie schlau sind, dann lassen sie mich in Ruhe. Wenn nicht, sollen sie sich mit dem Abfinden, was sie bekommen." sagte Calypso selbstsicher.

„Du denkst, dass du alleine mit den älteren fertig wirst?" fragte Harry vorsichtig weiter.

„Wenn ihr einen Punkt daraus macht, immer an meiner Seite zu sein, dann greifen sie mich an, wenn ich mal alleine bin. Dann muss ich auch alleine klar kommen. Also deale ich lieber sofort mit diesen Idioten, bevor sie auf falsche Ideen kommen." sagte Calypso. „Oder glaubt ihr nicht, dass ich selber auf mich aufpassen kann?" fragte sie plötzlich und sah Harry und Dimitri scharf an.

Diese schauten sich schnell an und Harry antwortete schnell „Natürlich nicht."

„Es ist nur, wenn sich die älteren vorher in einer größeren Gruppe treffen.." deutete Dimitri an.

„Dann wäre es nur selbstverständlich, wenn du Hilfe bräuchtest." fügte Harry hinzu und hoffte, dass Calypso nicht an die Decke gehen würde.

Calypso zog lediglich die Augenbrauen hoch und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sollen die älteren Schüler das doch mal versuchen. Sie werden schon sehen, wie weit sie damit kommen." sagte sie.

„Okay" sagte Harry und zog das Wort lang. Dimitri neben ihm stand auf und schob den Stuhl wieder an den Tisch. Harry tat es ihm gleich. „Dann sehen wir uns später in der Zeremonien Halle."

Calypso nickte mit dem Kopf und damit machten Harry und Dimitri sich auf den Weg nach unten zum Lehrerzimmer.

„Ich glaube Calypso ist ein bisschen größenwahnsinnig." sagte Dimitri ernst.

Harry grinste und stellte sich vor, wie sie mit einem Haufen älterer Jungs den Boden wischte. Trotz des Kopfkinos machte Harry sich leichte sorgen um Calypso. Aber wenn er einmal hörte, dass Calypso nicht alleine klar kam, dann würde er ihr persönlicher Schatten werden. Wahrscheinlich war es besser, wenn er für Kreation anfing, an einem persönlichen Schutzschild zu arbeiten.

Je länger Harry darüber nachdachte, desto besser fand er die Idee. Er konnte nicht schon wieder einen stabilisations Zauber erfinden und hoffen, eine gute Note zu bekommen. Ein eigenes Schild würde ihm in vielen Situationen Vorteile verschaffen, weil der Gegner nicht wusste, was das Schild alles konnte.

„Hallo? Harry?" fragte Dimitri und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja?" fragte Harry und grinste Dimitri schelmisch an. Sie waren in der Zwischenzeit an der Tür zum Lehrerflügel angekommen.

„Nicht zu fassen." sagte Dimitri kopfschüttelnd als die Tür aufging und Professor Rauendahl erschien.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Makarow" grüßte die Professorin.

„Guten Tag Professor" grüßten Harry und Dimitri zeitgleich. „Wir wollen unsere Stundenpläne abholen." fügte Dimitri hinzu.

„Wer sind denn Ihre Vertrauensprofessoren?" fragte sie.

„Die Professoren Juric und Kiro" antwortete Harry. Damit drehte Professor Rauendahl sich um und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Lange mussten sie nicht warten bis die Tür wieder auf ging und Professor Rauendahl mit ihren Stundenplänen wieder kam.

„Bevor ich es vergesse Mr. Potter. Hier ist ihr Notizbuch. Das ist wirklich ein bemerkenswertes Stück Arbeit von jemandem in ihrem Alter. Machen Sie weiter so." sagte sie und lächelte leicht als sie ihm sein Notizbuch zurück gab.

„Danke Professor." sagte Harry und nickte ihr dankend zu.

„Lass mal deinen Stundenplan sehen." sagte Dimitri, als die Tür hinter der Professorin zu gefallen war.

Dimitri verglich kurz ihre Stundenpläne und grinste danach breit als er Harry anschaute. „Jackpot, wir haben jeden Kurs zusammen. Was nicht so geil ist, ist dass wir den kompletten Samstag Unterricht haben. Von der ersten bis zur achten Stunde. Dafür haben wir aber den Mittwoch Luft, denn da haben wir morgens nur die ersten vier Stunden Schwertkampf und danach frei." sagte Dimitri und Harry warf einen Blick auf seinen Stundenplan.

Donnerstags, Freitags und Samstags hatte er jeweils von der ersten bis zur 8. Stunde Unterricht. Montags und Dienstags hatte er jeden Tag bis zur 7. Stunde Unterricht. Lediglich der kurze Mittwoch versprach entspannt zu werden. Obwohl Harry das starke Gefühl hatte, dass der Mittwoch Nachmittag für Hausaufgaben drauf ging.

„Ich sag es dir Harry. Wenn wir mit Durmstrang in ein paar Jahren fertig sind, dann machen wir erstmal eine gemeinsame Weltreise um die stressigen Jahre hinter uns zu lassen." scherzte Dimitri.

Harry fand die Idee gar nicht so schlecht und antwortete nur halb scherzend „Bin dabei."

Inzwischen waren sie in der Eingangshalle angekommen durch die ein paar andere Schüler schritten. Entweder auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern oder auch schon um in die Zeremonien Halle zu gehen.

Harry steckte sein Stundenplan weg und schaute sich in der Menge um. Hier und da begrüßten sich die Mitschüler. Andere standen in einer Ecke und schienen auf andere zu warten. An der Tür zur Zeremonien Halle stand Albrecht mit seinen zwei Freunden Benjamin Schuster und Frank Friedrich. Harry stieß Dimitri leicht mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen und deutete zu den drei Jungen an denen sie zwangsläufig vorbei mussten.

„Dann lass uns mal schauen, ob Albrecht nur ein Möchtegern ist oder ob er wirklich so dumm ist und uns ärger machen will." sagte Dimitri leise und sie gingen unbeirrt weiter Richtung Zeremonien Halle.

Als sie nur noch wenige Meter von den drei Jungen entfernt waren, bemerkte Albrecht sie und schaute Harry und Dimitri komisch an. „Potter, Makarow." sagte er wie zum Gruß und breitete seine Arme aus.

Harry und Dimitri blieben vor ihm stehen und Harry sagte „Albrecht"

„Du hast letztes Jahr ganz schon viel Aufmerksamkeit auf dich gezogen Potter. Ich an deiner Stelle würde aufpassen." sagte Albrecht grinsend. Schuster und Friedrich grinsten ebenfalls wissend.

„Ich bin nicht nach Durmstrang gekommen, um hier nicht mein bestes zu geben." stellte Harry klar.

„Dann hoffe ich mal, dass dein Bestes ausreichend ist." sagte Friedrich fröhlich aus der zweiten Reihe.

„Für drei Schimpansen reicht es allemal." sagte Dimitri neben Harry höhnisch.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du auf Potters Seite stehen willst Makarow? Immerhin ist er unter deinem Stand." sagte Albrecht.

„Aber du hast einen besseren Stand ja? Wenn ich es richtig in Erinnerung habe, dann ist dein Vater nur eine ganz winzige Nummer im deutschen Zaubereiministerium. Was macht er noch gleich?" fragte Dimitri provozierend.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an Makarow. Und mache nicht den Fehler mich zu unterschätzen." sagte Albrecht drohend.

„Achso, dann hast du dich nur zum Schein bei dem Duellwettbewerb so blöd angestellt?" fragte Harry dazwischen.

Albrecht sah Harry scharf an und ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu. Seine Hand bildete eine Faust in seinem Umhangtasche. Zweifelslos hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Willst du das wirklich vor der Zeremonien Halle provozieren Albrecht? Ich hätte dir mehr Grips zugetraut." sagte Dimitri wieder höhnisch.

Albrechts Augen zuckten kurz in Richtung Zeremonien Halle, in der sicherlich schon der ein oder andere Professor saß und die Schüler beaufsichtigte. Immerhin trafen sich die Schüler heute nach langer Zeit zum ersten mal wieder und wie Wladimir Harry und Dimitri vorgewarnt hatte, gab es an diesem Tag den meisten Ärger.

Schließlich atmete Albrecht tief ein und grinste überheblich. „Denkt nicht, dass das hier vorbei ist. Das hat gerade erst angefangen." versprach er und nickte seinen zwei Freunden zu. Dann gingen die drei vorab in die Zeremonien Halle und ließen Harry und Dimitri davor stehen.

„Sag ich ja, drei dumme Schimpansen. Wenn sie was anderes wären, dann hätten sie uns nicht so einfach den Rücken zugekehrt." sagte Dimitri leise zu Harry und ging den dreien hinter her. Harry folgte ihm und zusammen suchten sie sich Plätze, an denen auch noch was frei für Calypso und Viktor war.

Die Feier würde in einer Dreiviertel Stunde beginnen aber ungefähr die Hälfte der Schüler war bereits anwesend. Albrecht und seine Freunde saßen glücklicherweise weit genug von Harry und Dimitri weg.

Von der Eingangstür her sah Harry, dass ein älteres Mädchen direkt auf ihn und Dimitri zu kam. Sie war bestimmt in der Siebten Klasse und hatte lange, braune Haare die wie Seide über ihre Schultern flossen. Ihr Gesicht war schön anzusehen aber Harry fühlte sich leicht an Calypso erinnert. Mit ihr war bestimmt nicht gut Kirschen essen wenn sie sauer war. Als sie bei Harry und Dimitri ankam blieb sie stehen und schaute sie beide abschätzend an.

„Ihr seid doch mit Viktor Krum befreundet oder?" fragte das Mädchen ohne sich vorzustellen.

„Wer will das wissen?" fragte Dimitri zurück.

„Was geht dich das an?" fragte sie provokativ. Das Mädchen führte sich definitiv auf wie Calypso.

„Bist _du_ nicht zu _uns_ gekommen?" fragte Harry und gab Dimitri Rückendeckung.

„Schön, ich bin Amanda Greenie. Wärt ihr jetzt so freundlich mir zu verraten, ob Viktor derzeit eine Freundin hat oder nicht? Oder wo man ihn am besten finden kann?" fragte sie und Harry hatte Mühe, sein Gesicht unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du es demnächst auf dem Quidditchfeld versuchst?" fragte Dimitri, wohl wissend, dass Viktor dort nicht für irgendwelche Leute landete um mit ihnen zu sprechen.

„Und eine Freundin hat er derzeit nicht." fügte Harry noch hinzu.

„Hervorragend." sagte sie und wandte sich prompt ab. Mit zügigen Schritten ging sie auf die andere Seite der Zeremonien Halle und setzte sich dort zu einem Haufen von anderen Mädchen.

Harry und Dimitri sahen sich entgeistert an. „Wenn Viktor _die_ abschleppt, dann zweifel ich ernsthaft an seinem Geschmack." sagte Dimitri.

Harry warf noch mal einen Blick zu Amanda Greenie rüber. „Sie _sieht_ nicht schlecht aus.. Es ist eher ihr Charakter der stört." sagte Harry zögernd.

„Wer sieht nicht schlecht aus?" fragte Calypso scharf und tauchte hinter Harry auf.

Harry drehte sich schnell zu ihr um und fühlte sich wie ein Kind, dass dabei erwischt worden war, Kekse zu klauen.

„Niemand" sagte er schnell und hörte Dimitri leise kichern.

„Ich schwöre dir Dimitri, wenn du diese Anmerkungen nicht bald sein lässt, dann kastriere ich dich." sagte Calypso und setzte sich auf die andere Seite neben Harry.

„Hattest du irgendwelche Probleme als du hier her gekommen bist?" fragte Harry um das Thema abzulenken.

Calypso sah ihn an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Hattet ihr Probleme?"

„Albrecht wird auf jeden Fall Probleme machen in Zukunft. Aber wir sind uns ja einig, dass Albrecht keine ernsthafte Bedrohung ist. Von den älteren Schülern hat sich noch keiner bemerkbar gemacht." sagte Harry und ließ sein Blick noch einmal durch die Halle gleiten.

„Wahrscheinlich wollen sie heute keinen Ärger beginnen. Die Professoren haben heute ein Auge darauf. Ab morgen wird das nicht mehr so stark der Fall sein." sagte Dimitri.

„Vielleicht wollen sie uns auch nur in Sicherheit wiegen." sagte Harry. Vielleicht würden sich ein paar der älteren erst später offenbaren, um in einem Überraschungsmoment anzugreifen. Oder aus dem Hinterhalt, so wie Harry das letzte mal angegriffen wurde.

„Beides ist Möglich. Aber das werden wir erst morgen feststellen. Von den älteren ist bestimmt keiner so dumm wie Albrecht und fängt heute was an." sagte Calypso.

Während sie sich unterhielten ist die Halle noch einmal deutlich voller geworden und auch die Professoren schienen fast vollständig zu sein. Harry sah, dass Viktor in die Halle kam und warf noch einmal einen unauffälligen Blick zu Amanda Greenie herüber. Diese hatte auch bemerkt, dass Viktor rein gekommen war und behielt den Bulgaren genau im Blick.

Viktor hingegen blieb kurz bei der Tür stehen und blickte sich um. Als er Harry, Dimitri und Calypso sah, kam er mit langen Schritten auf sie zu und setzte sich gegenüber von ihnen.

„Es hatte etwas gedauert meinen Stundenplan zu bekommen. Vor dem Professorenflügel war eine Schlange." sagte Viktor.

„Deshalb geht man nicht auf den letzten Drücker da hin." sagte Calypso und Viktor verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe die Zeit vergessen als ich auf den Quidditchfeld war." sagte er und nun war es an Calypso die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Du hast ein neues Fangirl." sagte Dimitri breit grinsend. „Amanda Greenie wollte wissen, ob du Single bist."

„Ihr habt euch vorhin über Amanda Greenie unterhalten?" fragte Calypso nach. „ _Das_ Mädchen findest du hübsch Harry? Die hat schräge Zähne. Außerdem ist ihr Vater ein Squib." sagte Calypso angeekelt.

„Aber schlecht sieht sie wirklich nicht aus." sagte Viktor nachdem er sich kurz umgedreht hatte. Dann grinste er schief. Harry und Dimitri tauschten nur einen belustigten Blick.

In diesem Moment kam Schulleiter Karkaroff herein und schlagartig verstummte die gesamte Halle. Alle Schüler standen schnell auf, denn in Durmstrang war es eine Frage des Respektes sich so zu verhalten. Wenn der Schulleiter am Ersten Tag zu ihnen kam, stehen alle auf.

Schulleiter Karkaroff schritt langsam an ihnen vorbei und ging dann zu dem langen Tisch, an dem die Professoren saßen. Aber anstatt sich hin zu setzten, blieb er in der Mitte vor ihnen stehen und schaute sie alle an.

„Herzlich Willkommen auf Durmstrang, und Herzlich Willkommen zurück an die Älteren Schüler. Vor uns liegt ein weiteres Jahr, voller harter Arbeit und Hingabe. Ich hoffe ihr reißt euch alle zusammen und schlagt nicht über die Strenge. Die Erstklässler finden sich bitte morgen früh um Sieben Uhr vor dem Professoren Flügel ein, um eure Stundenpläne zu bekommen und um zu erfahren, wer euer Vertrauensprofessor ist." damit wandte sich Karkaroff ab und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Erst als der Schulleiter sich setzte, setzten sich die Schüler und auf den Tischen erschien das Essen.

Überall in der Halle brachen kleine, leise Gespräche aus und Harry ließ einen vorsichtigen Blick durch die Halle streifen. Ein paar der Schüler die hier versammelt waren, würden in Zukunft versuchen ihm und seinen Freunden das Leben schwer zu machen. Er hätte gerne gewusst, wer. Aber Harry fielen keine hasserfüllten oder komische Blicke in seine Richtung auf.

Das einzige was ihm auffiel, war dass viele der älteren Mädchen in ihre Richtung blickten. Genauer, dass sie in Viktors Richtung blickten. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass sein Freund in naher Zukunft von der weiblichen Bevölkerung Durmstrangs belagert werden würde und grinste leicht.

„Was ist?" fragte Dimitri in Harrys Richtung.

„Nichts" grinste Harry jetzt noch breiter. Die nächsten Wochen könnten trotz allem interessant werden.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen trafen Harry und Dimitri sich vor ihren Zimmertüren um zusammen zum Frühstück zu gehen. Harry hatte eine kurze Nacht hinter sich. Sie waren noch bis 10 Uhr in der Zeremonien Halle gewesen und danach hatte Harry noch ein bisschen gelesen um sich für die ersten Vier Stunden heute Morgen vorzubereiten. Um 5 Uhr morgens hatte dann Viktor wie wild an seiner Tür geklopft, weil Harry den Wecker nicht gehört hatte.

Jetzt hoffte Harry, dass der Tag schnell vorüber ging und er die nächste Nacht mehr schlafen konnte.

„Jeden Montag morgen vier Stunden Dunkle Künste wird hart." sagte Dimitri als sie gemeinsam zu den Treppen liefen wo Calypso und Viktor schon auf sie warteten.

„Davon kannst du ausgehen. Morgen Calypso, Viktor." sagte Harry.

„Morgen" grüßten sie zurück und zu viert machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

„Was habt ihr jetzt als erstes?" fragte Dimitri sie.

„Schwertkampf" antwortete Calypso und kreiste leicht ihre Schultern. Als Harry gehört hatte, dass er und Calypso nicht mehr gemeinsam Dunkle Künste hatten, war er leicht geknickt gewesen. Sie war ein guter Gegner gewesen im Unterricht. Aber sie würden sich ja auch nicht mehr so viel Duellieren, also dürfte das gehen. Vielleicht hatten sie das Fach nächstes Jahr wieder gemeinsam.

„Tränke" grummelte Viktor leicht. Wahrscheinlich wäre er lieber zum Quidditchfeld geflogen und hätte trainiert.

Sie frühstückten gemeinsam und Calypso verabschiedete sich um früh genug im Innenhof zu sein. Viktor ging kurz nach ihr und Harry machte sich mit Dimitri auf dem Weg zu Professor Rosier.

„Denkst du es hat was zu bedeuten, dass der Kurs komplett aus Jungen bestehen wird?" fragte Harry Dimitri. Schwertkampf wurde in den ersten Jahren strikt nach Geschlecht getrennt. Da Calypso jetzt Schwertkampf hatte, würden alle Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang im Innenhof sein.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Professor Rosier irgendwelche geschlechtsspezifischen Unterschiede macht. Calypso ist da ja das beste Beispiel." sagte Dimitri und zuckte mit den Achseln.

Als sie in dem zugewiesenen Klassenzimmer ankamen, suchten sie sich einen Platz in der letzten Reihe. Gerade in Dunkler Magie schien es ihnen wichtig zu sein, niemanden im Rücken sitzen zu haben.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass keine Schimpansen mit im Kurs sind." sagte Dimitri leise und Harry schnaubte lediglich als Antwort.

Langsam füllte sich das Klassenzimmer. Alexander Kusmin, Dimitris Bekannter setzte sich an dem Tisch neben Dimitris und Harrys. Begleitet wurde er von dem Franzosen Louis Martin. Die zwei hatten sich Ende letzten Jahres relativ gut angefreundet und man konnte sie immer öfters zusammen sehen, wie Harry festgestellt hatte.

Weiter vorne saßen Malte Pettersen und Noah Fischer zusammen an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich leise. Rechts von ihnen saßen Jacob Jackson, der wie Harry aus England kam und Mathéo Leroy. Ein Franzose, der entfernt mit den Weasleys verwandt war, wenn Harry das richtig in Erinnerung hatte aber einen tausendmal kompetenteren Eindruck machte als alle Weasleys zusammen. Ganz vorne saß eine Gruppe aus vier Schülern die Harry nicht kannte. Aber er meinte, dass einer von ihnen recht gut in Schwertkampf war. Zumindest wenn Harry ihn jetzt nicht mit jemand anders verwechselte. Weiter mittig saßen auch noch mal ein paar Jungs, die Harry nur vom sehen her kannte.

Fünf Minuten bevor der Unterricht begann, ging die Tür wieder auf und Albrecht schritt mit Schuster in das Klassenzimmer. Harry und Dimitri seufzten zeitgleich qualvoll auf und sahen sich an.

„Duelle wären besser gewesen. Dann hätten wir wenigstens den ein oder anderen Fluch in seine Fresse landen können." flüsterte Dimitri leise.

„Immerhin haben wir Schimpanse 1 und 2 so ein bisschen im Blick. Was die lernen, lernen wir auch." sagte Harry, der versuchte die Sache positiv zu sehen. Albrecht und Schuster mussten ganz vorne Platz nehmen, weil die hinteren Plätze schon alle vergeben waren.

Kurz nachdem die zwei sich gesetzt hatten und ihre Sachen aus den Taschen geholt hatten, erschien Professor Rosier im Klassenzimmer. Kein Laut war mehr zu hören als Professor Rosier zwischen den Tischen nach vorne ging und sich vor ihnen aufbaute.

„Guten Morgen, ich denke, dass wir vollständig sind. Ab der zweiten Klasse bevorzuge ich deutlich kleinere Klassen, damit mir wir mehr Stoff geschafft bekommen. Duelle wird es in der nächsten Zeit erst einmal nicht mehr geben. Stadtessen kümmern wir uns um Flüche." begrüßte Professor Rosier sie und ging hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

„Was wisst ihr schon über Flüche?" fragte er und schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

Einige seiner Mitschüler sahen sich ratlos um, da sie nicht genau wussten, auf was der Professor hinaus wollte. Schließlich hob Albrecht seine Hand und der Professor nahm ihn dran.

„Ich kenne den Fluch, mit dem man einer Person dauerhafte Kopfschmerzen zufügen kann." sagte er nicht gerade bescheiden.

„Das ist schön Mr. Albrecht, aber das ist nicht die Antwort, die ich auf meine Frage haben wollte. Ich will nicht wissen, welche Flüche die einzelnen Anwesenden schon kennen, sonder was ihr im allgemeinen schon über Flüche wisst." sagte Professor Rosier unfreundlich und direkt.

Schließlich hob Harry seine Hand und wurde ebenfalls sofort von Rosier dran genommen.

„Flüche werden in Vier Klassen eingestuft. Klasse A sind eher Duellsprüche die nach kurzer Zeit ihre Wirkung verlieren. B ist hingegen schon etwas mächtiger, aber wirklich schädlich auf lange Sicht sind sie nicht. Klasse C beinhaltet sämtliche Flüche, die den Körper oder den Geist kurzzeitig aber vor allem dauerhaft angreifen. Sie sind die stärksten Flüche, die man sprechen kann. Klasse D beschäftigt sich ausschließlich mit Ritualen." sagte Harry.

„Gut Mr. Potter. Ich hoffe der Rest der Klasse der das vorher noch nicht wusste, hat sich Notizen gemacht." sagte Rosier und drehte sich zur Tafel um. Ganz oben schrieb er ein großes C hin. „In den nächsten Jahren werden wir uns mit den Flüchen der Klasse C beschäftigen. Wie Mr. Potter schon richtig erklärt hat, greifen diese Flüche den Körper oder den Geist an. Die Flüche die den Geist angreifen, sind noch einmal komplizierter als die Flüche, die den Körper angreifen. Warum? Weil unser Gehirn kompliziert ist. Dort wird alles gesteuert. Mit einem Fluch, könnte ich rein theoretisch einen Schalter im Gehirn umlegen und einen Menschen neu programmieren. Ich warne Sie aber rechtzeitig vor, nicht jeder hat einen Hang zu den geistlichen Flüchen. Einige sind schlicht nicht in der Lage diese Flüche richtig zu sprechen. Aber darum werden wir uns kümmern, wenn ihr Älter seid. In diesem Jahr, werden wir uns lediglich um die Flüche kümmern, die den Körper angreifen." Damit schrieb Professor Rosier unter dem C das Wort Körper.

„Dann seid mal kreativ und nennt mir Möglichkeiten, wie ich den menschlichen Körper – oder von mir aus auch ein Tier – verletzen kann." sagte Rosier schon fast fröhlich und schaute wieder erwartungsvoll zu seinen Schülern.

Keiner traute sich auch nur in die Richtung seines Freundes zu sehen um den Professor nicht zu verärgern. Schließlich hob einer der Jungs die Harry nicht kannte die Hand und Professor Rosier sagte „Mr. Serdinow"

„Man könnte verschiedene Knochen brechen." sagte Serdinow mit einem starken Akzent. Harry wusste zwar nicht genau, was das für ein Akzent war, aber russisch war auf jeden Fall nicht seine Muttersprache. Wenn Harry raten müsste, dann würde er trotzdem auf etwas osteuropäisches Wetten.

„Das lasse ich gerade noch so gelten Mr. Serdinow. Streng genommen gelten Flüche die die Knochen brechen zur Klasse C aber man kann sie auch zur Klasse B einordnen. Kann mir jemand sagen warum?" fragte Professor Rosier.

Harry und Dimitri waren die einzigen die ihre Hand hoben. „Mr. Makarow" sagte Rosier.

„Knochenbrecher Flüche wirken eher mit kurzer Dauer. Damit sind sie nicht gerade Material für Klasse C aber auf jeden Fall für Klasse B." fasste Dimitri zusammen.

Professor Rosier nickte bestätigend und drehte sich wieder zur Tafel um. Dort schrieb er einen Fluch auf, den Harry bereits kannte und beherrschte: _'Fractura'_

„Nichtsdestotrotz werden wir uns kurz mit dem _Fractura_ beschäftigen, da er als einer der Grundsteine für die Klasse C Sprüche gilt. Außerdem ist der _Fractura_ in fast allen Ländern dieser Welt legal während andere Dunkle Flüche schon verboten sind. Wenn Sie also in einem Umfeld sind, in dem Sie auf die Legalität der Sprüche achten müssen, wird Ihnen der _Fractura_ eine große Hilfe sein." sagte der Professor als er sich wieder zu ihnen gedreht hatte. „Los, nennt mir weitere Möglichkeiten wie man den Körper verletzt." fügte er hinzu.

Dieses mal meldete sich Albrecht als erstes und wurde von Rosier dran genommen.

„Man kann die Haut aufschneiden." sagte Albrecht.

„Und dann kann man die Haut blitzschnell wieder heilen Mr. Albrecht." sagte Professor Rosier ärgerlich „Wo bitte sehen Sie da eine längerfristige Wirkung die dem Körper schadet?"

„Wenn derjenige Ausblutet ist er tot. Und das wir er auf ewig bleiben." drückte sich Albrecht unbeholfen aus.

„Während der Tod ein dauerhafter Zustand ist, so ist die Verletzung nur kurz. Schneideflüche gehören zu der selben Graustufe wie der _Fractura_ und ist daher nur zur Hälfte richtig. Weiter." forderte Rosier leicht verärgert auf.

Harry meldete sich ein weiteres mal. „Mr. Potter"

„Man könnte die inneren Organe verfluchen. Beispielsweise habe ich von einem Fluch gelesen, der die Lungenflügel verätzt." sagte Harry.

„Gutes Beispiel." sagte Professor Rosier und nickte. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Harry wahr, dass Schuster seine Hand hob. Professor Rosier nahm in dran.

„Warum ist dieses Beispiel jetzt richtig? Wenn die Lungen weggeätzt sind, ist derjenige auch sofort tot. Die Wirkung ist ebenfalls von kurzer Dauer." fragte Schuster leicht grinsend nach.

„Kann jemand von Ihnen die Frage beantworten außer Mr. Potter, der die Theorie von dem Klassensystem bereits verstanden hat.?" fragte Professor Rosier. „Mr. Leroy"

„Wenn ich die aufgeschnittene Haut wieder Heile, habe ich keine längerfristigen Nachteile. Aber wenn ich eine verätzte Lunge wieder heile, dann ist diese danach mit Sicherheit nicht mehr funktionstüchtig. Dieser Mensch ist dann auf seinen anderen Lungenflügel angewiesen um weiter zu überleben. Und dies schränkt diese Person auf Dauer stark ein. Natürlich nur in dem Fall, dass der Mensch mit der verätzten Lunge das ganze vorher überlebt hat." erklärte Leroy.

„Sehr gut Mr. Leroy." sagte Professor Rosier. Dann wandte er sich zu Schuster und Albrecht um und sagte „Sie zwei müssen sich dringend mit den Klassen der dunklen Flüche vertraut machen und ihre Abgrenzungen lernen. Ansonsten sehe ich schwarz für Sie beide."

„Weiter geht es. Ich will mehr Beispiele hören." sagte Professor Rosier. Und so gingen die ersten vier Stunden Dunkle Künste weiter. Professor Rosier ließ sie nach den verschiedensten Möglichkeiten suchen, wie sie den Körper schädigen konnten. Jeden guten Vorschlag notierte er an der Tafel. Am Ende der Stunde bekam jeder Schüler zwei dieser notierten Flüche zugeteilt, damit sie sich ausreichend bis zu der nächsten Stunde darüber informieren konnten. Dann sollte jeder seine Ergebnisse in der nächsten Stunde vortragen, dass hieß, dass Professor Rosier sämtliche Infos über die Flüche wollte. Erfinder wenn Möglich, Erstehungszeitraum, Anwendungen usw.

* * *

Vier Stunden später verließen Harry und Dimitri mit rauchenden Köpfen das Klassenzimmer und machten sich auf den weg zum Mittagessen.

„Rosier hat das Tempo angezogen." sagte Dimitri.

Noch bevor Harry antworten konnte, hörte er laute Schritte von hinten und jemand rief seinen Namen. Sofort blieben er und Dimitri stehen und drehten sich langsam um, um zu schauen wer gerufen hatte.

Vor Harry stand Bruce Robins, ein Fünftklässler aus Australien. Das letzte mal stand Harry Robins am Ende des letzten Schuljahres während des Duellwettbewerbs gegenüber. Harry hatte das Duell gewonnen, indem er einen Gegenstand in einen Leoparden verwandelte und Robins später darüber baumeln ließ.

„Was willst du Robins?" fragte Harry gedehnt in seiner besten Draco Malfoy Imitation.

„Das du dahin verschwindest, wo du hin gehörst." sagte Robins und grinste höhnisch.

„Ich gehöre hier her Robins." versicherte Harry ihm selbstsicher.

Hinter Robins tauchten noch drei weitere Fünftklässler auf, die Harry nur vom sehen her kannte. Dimitri stellte sich direkt neben Harry und funkelte Robins böse an.

„Nein. Hier gehören nur Reinblüter hin. Wenn dein Vater nicht das Schlammblut von deiner Mutter geheiratet hätte, hätte ich nichts gegen deine Anwesenheit." provozierte Robins.

„Oh.. jetzt hast du es mir aber gezeigt." sagte Harry höhnisch. „Wie fühlt es sich an, von einem Halbblut geschlagen worden zu sein?" fragte Harry im selben provozierenden Tonfall.

„Du hattest Glück gehabt Potter. Nichts weiter." verteidigte sich Robins scharf. „Ich kann dir gerne zeigen, zu was genau ich in der Lage bin." drohte er und Harry sah wie Robins Hand zu seiner Umhangtasche zuckte.

„Willst du, dass ich dich wieder blamiere Robins?" fragte Harry und auch seine Hand ging zu seiner Umhangtasche. Wenn er jetzt nicht zeigte, dass hinter seinen Worten Taten standen, wäre er für alle anderen Schüler auf Durmstrang leichte Beute.

„Wie gesagt Potter. Du hattest Glück. Ein zweites mal, schlägst du mich nicht." sagte Robins.

„Kannst du auch noch was anderes sagen?" fragte Dimitri von Harrys rechter Seite.

„Halt dich da raus Makarow. Das ist nicht deine Angelegenheit." sagte Robins.

„Doch, du hast es gerade zu meiner Angelegenheit gemacht. Und ich warne dich, wenn du jetzt etwas anfängst, dann solltest du nicht mehr alleine durch die Korridore wandern." drohte Dimitri ihm.

„Als ob ihr zwei mir gefährlich werden könntet." sagte Robins höhnisch.

„Willst du es noch einmal darauf ankommen lassen Robins? Ich kann dich gerne wieder in der Luft baumeln lassen." provozierte Harry weiter. Inzwischen hatte sich am Ende des Korridors ein kleines Publikum gebildet, dass sie interessiert beobachtete.

„Bewahre dir deine große Klappe so lange wie du kannst Potter. Früher oder später bekomme ich dich und dann kannst du dich bei deiner Schlammblut Mutter aus heulen." sagte Robins.

„Jetzt hast du dein Urteil besiegelt Robins!" zischte Harry leise in seine Richtung, sodass nur Dimitri, Robins und seine Freunde ihn hören konnten. „Das erste mal als du meine Mutter beleidigt hast, habe ich dich damit davon kommen lassen. Jetzt solltest du _wirklich_ aufpassen." drohte Harry und meinte jedes Wort ernst.

Er wusste, dass er nicht das reinste Blut von allen auf Durmstrang hatte, aber er würde sich nicht wegen seiner Mutter erniedrigen lassen. Zudem würde er nichts auf seine Mutter kommen lassen, die wahrscheinlich ein viel besserer Mensch war als Robins und seine ganze Familie zusammen.

„Ohh.. Was willst du jetzt tun Potter?" höhnte Robins lauter.

„Das wirst du schon noch früh genug mitbekommen Robins." versprach Harry. Dimitri und Harry hatten sich gestern Abend darauf geeinigt, dass sie Duelle auf dem Korridor vermeiden wollten, da dies Strafarbeiten und Nachsitzen nach sich ziehen konnte. Aber gegen Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt Stunden nach der Auseinandersetzung hatten weder er noch Dimitri irgendwelche Einwände gefunden.

Daher war Harry ganz froh als James Weng, ihr derzeitiger Schülersprecher, dazu kam und die Situation entschärfte.

„Ihr haltet jetzt alle drei die Klappe und geht getrennte Wege. Und wehe ich höre, dass eure Auseinandersetzung heute noch weiter gegangen ist." sagte James Weng scharf und sah erst Robins und seine Freunde böse an und dann Harry und Dimitri.

„Los jetzt. Potter, Makarow ihr geht zuerst zum Mittagessen." sagte Weng weiter und Harry und Dimitri drehten sich langsam um und gingen den Korridor entlang. Hinter sich hörten sie, wie Robins noch versuchte mit Weng über irgendwas zu diskutieren.

Während sie noch mit Robins im Korridor waren, warfen sie immer wieder einen Blick über die Schulter, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihnen niemand folgte. Erst als sie sicher am Mittagstisch saßen, entspannten sie sich wieder.

„Robins hatte ich gar nicht mehr auf dem Schirm. Aber im Nachhinein ist es logisch, dass er Ärger macht. Immerhin hat die ganze Schule gesehen, wie du ihn geschlagen hast." sagte Dimitri.

„Das ist mir egal. Es war nicht sonderlich schwer ihn zu besiegen. Und mit den Kommentaren über meine Mutter hat er eindeutig über die Strenge geschlagen. Ich werde ihm auf jeden Fall auflauern und ihm zeigen, dass ich mir das nicht gefallen lasse." sagte Harry fest.

„Und wie willst du das tun?" fragte Dimitri.

„Weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich habe noch drei Schulstunden Zeit, mir was auszudenken. Vielleicht bekomme ich ja gleich in Weltpolitik eine Inspiration." sagte Harry schulterzuckend. Vielleicht konnte er sich eine Scheibe von seinem Dad abschneiden und Robins einen üblen Streich spielen. Es war auf jeden Fall wichtig, dass er unter dem Radar der Professoren blieb, denn Harry hatte partout keine Luft auf Strafarbeiten a la Durmstrang.

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir aus Robins ein Exempel statuieren. Damit andere genau darüber nachdenken, bevor sie uns öffentlich beleidigen." überlegte Dimitri laut. „Und wir dürfen uns nicht von den Professoren erwischen lassen. In dem Sinne ist es schlecht, dass wir ein Publikum im Korridor hatten." sagte Dimitri weiter und Harry war überrascht, wie ähnlich ihre Gedankengänge waren.

„Vielleicht können wir ihn vor seiner Zimmertür abfangen?" schlug Harry vor. Dort oben gingen die Professoren nicht hin.

„Möglich, aber Robins würde uns aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wahrnehmen, dann kann er uns nach unserer Aktion verpfeifen und wir hätten ihn genau so gut in einem anderen Korridor angreifen können." sagte Dimitri.

„Wir könnten ihm einen Streich spielen." überlegte Harry weiter.

„Findest du das nicht ein wenig kindisch?" fragte Dimitri.

„Nein, es kommt drauf an, was das für ein Streich ist... Wir könnten ihn wirklich vor seiner Zimmertür abfangen und ihn mit einem Stupor außer Gefecht setzten. Dann hängen wir ihn einfach über Nacht in seinem Pyjamas an irgendeine Wand. Am besten die im Treppenhaus." sagte Harry.

„Für so eine Aktion brauchen wir aber ein verdammt gutes Alibi." sagte Dimitri.


	19. Das zweite Jahr Teil 2

**Teil 2**

„Diese Idee ist total bescheuert, abwegig und einfach nur dumm! Ich dachte ihr hättet wenigstens ein bisschen Verstand." ärgerte sich Calypso über Harry und Dimitri.

Die drei saßen zusammen in Harrys vergrößertem Zimmer. Nach seinem ersten Schultag hatte Harry beschlossen, seine Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen ehe Calypso und Dimitri zu ihm kommen wollten.

Jetzt war sein Zimmer drei mal so groß wie vorher. Aber die Grundstruktur war geblieben, da Harry es geschafft hatte, sein Fenster und die Fensterbank ebenfalls zu vergrößern. Wenn man jetzt in sein Zimmer trat, stand man in einem riesigen Raum mit hoher Decke und einem Fenster, dass fast die komplette gegenüberliegende Wand einnahm. Zumindest den oberen Teil, Harry hatte es so gelassen, dass die unteren Eineinhalb Meter weiterhin ohne Fenster war, sodass sein Bett auf der linken Seite unter dem Fenster stehen bleiben konnte.

Sein Kleiderschrank stand am Fußende seines Bettes an der linken Wand und war ebenfalls vergrößert worden. Zwischen dem Kleiderschrank und der Wand, die zum Korridor grenzte hatte Harry nun eine kleine Lücke, in die er eine kleine Vitrine gestellt hatte, die er zuvor aus einer Feder verwandelt hatte.

An der rechten Wand seines Zimmers hatte Harry seinen Schreibtisch aufgestellt. Natürlich war dieser auch etwas vergrößert worden und stand nun neben einem vier Meter langen Bücherregal, dass mehrere Böden besaß und bis knapp unter die Decke reichte.

Die Böden neben seinem Schreibtisch waren auch schon gut gefüllt mit Schulbüchern und Notizbüchern, die Harry selber angefertigt hatte. Ein paar andere Böden wiesen Bücher auf, die Harry über die Jahre geschenkt bekommen hatte oder sich selber gekauft hatte. Zwar war der Großteil seines Regals noch leer, aber das würde sich mit den kommenden Jahren ändern. Harry hatte nun schlussendlich beschlossen, seine Büchersammlung auszuweiten und diese auf Durmstrang zu lassen solange er sein festes Zimmer hier hatte.

Denn wenn er seine Sammlung zu Hause in seinem Zimmer aufbaute, musste er damit rechnen, dass seine Eltern hin und wieder mal einen Blick darauf werfen würden. Und da Harry die starke Vermutung hatte, dass in Zukunft auch ein paar schwarzmagische Bücher dort stehen würden, konnte er so etwas nicht vor den Nasen seiner Eltern starten. Zumindest nicht, wenn er seine Eltern nicht enttäuschen wollte.

Auf der rechten Seite vor dem gigantischem Fenster und nicht direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch hatte Harry sich aus anderen Federn eine Sitzecke zusammen gezaubert in deren Mitte ein kleiner Tisch stand. Um diesen 'Wohnzimmertisch' stand eine kleine Couch für zwei Personen, zwei Sessel und ein riesiges Sitzkissen auf dem man es sich gemütlich machen konnte.

Ansonsten war der Raum von der Tür bis zu der Sitzecke leer und wirkte durch die hohen Wände riesig. Als Calypso und Dimitri herein kamen waren sie beeindruckt gewesen und Harry musste Dimitri versprechen, sein Raum ebenfalls zu vergrößern.

Als sie es sich um den kleinen Tisch gemütlich gemacht haben, hatten Harry und Dimitri Calypso von der Auseinandersetzung mit Robins berichtet. Calypso hatte Robins genau so wenig auf den Schirm gehabt wie Harry und Dimitri. Aber sie machte sich auch nicht groß Sorgen um den Fünftklässler. Harry bezweifelte mittlerweile Calypsos Sinn für Gefahr. Komischerweise sah sie in niemanden eine große Gefahr..

Als Dimitri ihr dann von Harrys Idee erzählte, war es mit Calypsos Ruhe vorbei und Harry und Dimitri sahen sich lediglich kurz an, nach Calypsos Tirade.

„Ernsthaft jetzt. Ihr wollt Robins doch nicht wirklich entführen und ihn irgendwo an eine Wand kleben! Wie alt seid ihr bitte?" fragte sie und Harry hatte sie zum ersten mal richtig sprachlos erlebt. Oder vielleicht nicht sprachlos im Sinne, dass sie nichts zu sagen wusste, sondern sprachlos im Sinne sie fand nicht genügend viele Schimpfwörter, die sie Harry und Dimitri an den Kopf werfen konnte.

„Aber es wäre ein Zeichen." verteidigte Harry immer noch seine Idee.

„Natürlich ist es ein Zeichen! Ein Zeichen für eure Dummheit." fauchte Calypso postwendend zurück. „Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, wie die Professoren reagieren?" fragte sie.

„Die müssen doch erstmal herausfinden, wer dahinter gesteckt hat." sagte Dimitri.

„Weil das natürlich _sooo_ schwer zu erraten ist, wenn Robins euch vor versammelter Mannschaft angemacht hat. Zwei kleine, eingeschüchterte Zweitklässler die vor ihrer Ersten Konfrontation stehen und dann so reagieren. Das durchschaut jeder." sagte Calypso.

„Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach machen?" forderte Harry sie hinaus.

„Sucht euch einen schönen Fluch und zeigt Robins, dass er nicht so mit euch umgehen kann." sagte Calypso.

„Und das zieht nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Professoren auf uns?" fragte Harry sarkastisch.

„Doch, aber so laufen die Dinge auf Durmstrang. Man antwortet direkt und scharf! Aber nicht mit so einem Kindergarten! _'Wir hängen jemanden in seinem Pyjamas im Treppenhaus auf.'_ " äffte Calypso immer noch ärgerlich.

* * *

Nachdem Calypso ihnen also den Kopf zurecht gerückt hatte, mussten Harry und Dimitri ihren ursprünglichen Plan für Robins aufgeben. Aber so ganz ungeschoren wollten sie den Fünftklässler nicht davon kommen lassen. Immerhin hatte Robins sich öffentlich mit ihnen angelegt und sie konnten das nicht unkommentiert lassen.

Grundsätzlich war Calypso Harrys und Dimitris Meinung. Die Konfrontation durfte nicht unbeantwortet bleiben. Aber Calypso war nicht bereit, für so ein 'Affentheater' Nachsitzen zu riskieren. Stadtessen schlug sie vor, einen harmlosen, aber effektiven Fluch aus der Bibliothek raus zu suchen und Robins aus dem Hinterhalt zu verfluchen.

Schließlich hatten sich Harry und Dimitri von Calypso abgeseilt und sich zu zweit in die Bibliothek verzogen. Nach längerem suchen hatten sie einen Fluch gefunden, der ihnen zusagte und zudem leicht zu lernen war.

Der 'Jugalesub' ließ sein Opfer verstummen. Aber im Gegensatz zu dem normalen Silencio, reichte kein normaler Gegenfluch damit das Opfer wieder sprechen konnte. Nein, zu Harrys und Dimitris Freude musste das Opfer eine ganze Woche warten oder eine qualifizierte Heilerin fand die Ursache heraus und startete eine spezielle Behandlung. Aber selbst diese Behandlung dauerte seine Zeit und war äußerst Kompliziert.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch dafür sorgen, dass wir Robins unbemerkt verfluchen." plante Dimitri schon weiter.

„Hmm." bestätigte Harry, hing aber noch seinen eigenen Gedanken hinterher. Ihm war da ein neuer Gedanke gekommen.

„Was ist? Du hast schon wieder diesen Blick." fragte Dimitri und lehnte sich leicht nach vorne in seinem Stuhl. Das Buch mit dem Fluch lag offen zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch.

„Meinst du es wäre schlimm, wenn wir unseren Racheplan um, sagen wir zwei bis drei Wochen nach hinten verschieben?" fragte Harry und überlegte, ob der Zeitraum realistisch war.

„Die anderen Mitschüler werden jetzt auf eine Antwort von uns warten. Wenn keine kommt, könnten sie uns für Schwach halten. Andererseits würden wir vor den Professoren unschuldiger aussehen, wenn wir nicht sofort antworten. Aber warum, was hast du vor?" fragte Dimitri.

„Mit den Grundlagen von Kreation müsste es doch Möglich sein, den Jugalesub etwas abzuändern. Sagen wir, wir schaffen es Robins dauerhaft zu verfluchen. Dass jedes mal, wenn er ein bestimmtes Wort sagt, er aufs neue verstummt. Heilerin May kann ihn dann immer wieder heilen, aber sobald er dieses bestimmte Wort wieder sagt, verflucht er sich selber wieder ohne unser Zutun. Wir müssen ihn nur beim ersten mal richtig erwischen." fasste Harry seine Idee zusammen.

Dimitri war sofort Feuer und Flamme, dass konnte Harry sehen. „Genial! Ich denke das relativiert auch unser zögern auf die Konfrontation. Aber es wird ganz schon schwer, den Jugalesub entsprechend abzuändern." überlegte Dimitri.

„Aber wir haben es doch beide schon geschafft andere Zauber in Kreation abzuändern. Damit fängt doch jeder an." sagte Harry.

„Schon, aber da haben wir uns an einfache Zauber versucht. Jetzt sprechen wir von einem Fluch, dass ist etwas komplizierter." sagte Dimitri zögernd.

„Denkst du wir schaffen es, denn Fluch abzuändern?" fragte Harry.

„Ich denke, dass wir das auf jeden Fall versuchen sollten. Wir werden wahrscheinlich ein bisschen Vorarbeiten, was Kreation anbelangt. Soweit ich weiß, würden wir uns erst in der Fünften oder so um Flüche kümmern. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es unmöglich ist für uns. Und wenn wir den Fluch erfolgreich abgeändert haben, dann haben wir einen verdammt coolen Fluch auf unserer Seite." grinste Dimitri breit.

„Dann ab an die Arbeit." sagte Harry und fing an, Notizen über den Fluch zu machen während Dimitri in der Abteilung über Kreation verschwand um ein paar Fachbücher dazu zu holen.

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen auf Durmstrang flogen nur so dahin. Jeden Morgen ging Harry mit Viktor joggen, dann ging er in den Unterricht und erledigte seine Hausaufgaben direkt nach Schulschluss. Auf diese Weise konnte kein Berg an Hausaufgaben entstehen. Danach arbeitete er eine Weile mit Dimitri an der Modifizierung des Jugalesubs, bevor sie anfingen sich gegenseitig zu duellierten.

Calypso war eine ständige Konstante an ihrer Seite sobald der Unterricht beendet war. Selbst Viktor kam jeden Abend zu ihnen nachdem er Quidditch trainiert hatte und schloss sich ihren Duellübungen an.

Wenn Harry nach seinen vollgestopften Abenden auf sein Zimmer kam, fiel er erschöpft auf sein Bett und wollte am liebsten schlafen. Aber er zwang sich dennoch jeden Abend dazu ein paar wenige Seiten aus dem Buch von Erik zu übersetzen oder seine stablose Magie zu trainieren oder sich ein anderes seiner Projekte zu widmen.

Langsam aber sicher machte Harry tatsächlich Fortschritte. Zwar wünschte er sich oftmals einen Zeitumkehrer um all seine Projekte schneller fertig zu bekommen, aber mit einem durch strukturierten Zeitplan, bekam er seine Sachen auch so fertig. Das wichtigste war der Schulstoff und der Jugalesub.

Anfang Oktober saß Harry nach einem anstrengenden Tag alleine auf seinem Zimmer. Calypso ging es nicht besonders gut und hatte sich hin gelegt, Viktor flog noch ein paar schnelle Runden um das Quidditchfeld und Dimitri wollte einen Brief an seinen Vater verfassen. Das frühe Ende des Tages passte Harry relativ gut in den Sinn. Am Vorabend hatte er festgestellt, dass er fast am Ende der zu übersetzenden Seiten in Eriks Buch angekommen war.

Und so setzte er sich fest entschlossen an seinem Schreibtisch um die letzten Seiten zu bearbeiten. Nach zwei Stunden hatte er es endlich geschafft, da er auf den letzten Seiten fast nur Diagramme und Zeichnungen vorfand.

Zu seiner Freude stellte sich seine Anfangsvermutung als richtig heraus. Erik hatte wirklich eine einzigartige Herangehensweise was Stabilisatoren anbelangte, die Harry noch nicht mal gewagt hätte zu Träumen.

Harry war ganz aufgeregt gewesen, als er an all die Möglichkeiten dachte, die ihm mit solchen Stabilisatoren offenstanden. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, er war in der Lage die Theorie in Praxis umzusetzen, aber da war Harry weiterhin optimistisch gestimmt.

Er setzte sich gleich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann wie wild Notizen anzufertigen und schon einmal die Grundlagen für seinen Stabilisator zu entwickeln. Immer mit einem einfachen Bild von einem Besen im Kopf. Und zwar den, den Viktor ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

Ehe Harry sich versah, ging draußen vor seinem Fenster die Sonne langsam wieder auf und Harry hatte die ganze Nacht durch gearbeitet.

Völlig übermüdet zog Harry sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Treppen um sich mit Viktor zu treffen. So langsam ebbte Harrys Euphorie ab und die Müdigkeit übermannte ihn. Weil Viktor noch nicht da war, setzte er sich auf die Treppen, die nach oben zur Bibliothek führte und lehnte seinen Kopf an das Geländer. Nach wenigen Minuten kam Viktor zu ihm und Harry stand langsam auf.

„Alles gut bei dir? Du siehst fertig aus." sagte Viktor und schaute Harry halb belustigt, halb besorgt an.

„Alles gut. Wir haben gestern einen riesigen Fortschritt gemacht Viktor." gähnte Harry laut und grinste Viktor schief an.

„Wirklich? Wobei?" fragte Viktor interessiert.

„Ich habe die letzten Runen übersetzt. Dann habe ich Eriks Theorie gelesen und dann war ich so optimistisch und voller Tatendrang, dass ich die ganze Nacht meine Ideen aufgeschrieben habe und schon einmal die Grundstruktur des Stabilisator aufgeschrieben habe." fasste Harry zusammen als sie gemeinsam die Treppe herunter liefen.

„Echt? Das ist gut. Denkst du, du hast den Stabilisator schnell fertig? Wir müssen uns dringend noch mal über das Design unterhalten. Ich hatte da eine neue Idee." sagte Viktor und Harry sah die gleiche Euphorie in seinem Freund, die er gestern Abend selber gespürt hatte.

Harry lachte auf als er zuerst durch die Tür nach draußen ins Freie trat. „Gib mir zwei Wochen. Ich denke, dann habe ich einen vernünftigen Stabilisator entwickelt, der erst einmal die wichtigsten Komponenten eines Besens abdeckt. Über alles weitere - was eventuell noch fehlt oder was das Design angeht, können wir dann immer noch sprechen." sagte Harry. Seine Müdigkeit war schlagartig weg, als er in die frische Morgenluft trat.

Auf Kobbholmen ging das Wetter langsam in Richtung Winter. Viktor hatte recht behalten, in den Sommermonaten, wenn man eher nach Durmstrang zurückkehrte, konnte man ein paar schöne Tage am Strand verbringen. Jetzt, ende September wurde das Wetter eindeutig kälter und Harry würde bald seine dicken Mantel wieder aus dem Schrank holen müssen.

Harry und Viktor begannen sich zu dehnen und joggten dann langsam los. Vorbei an dem imposantem Quidditchfeld, dass Viktor mittlerweile sein zweites Zuhause nannte. Plötzlich fing Viktor an zu lachen und Harry warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Amanda ist der Meinung, dass ich zu viel Zeit für Quidditch investiere." grinste Viktor schief und Harry musste sich ein stöhnen unterdrü war doch tatsächlich vor einer Woche ein feste Beziehung mit Amanda Greenie eingegangen. Sehr zum Leidwesen der gesamten weiblichen Bevölkerung von Durmstrang.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, da hatte Viktor festgestellt, dass er seid seinem Erfolg bei der Quidditch EM nun einer der beliebtesten Schüler auf Durmstrang war. Die Mädchen folgten ihn überall hin, selbst zu den Toiletten. Er hatte kaum Ruhe, weil andauernd ein Mädchen auftauchte das mit ihm reden wollte oder ein Autogramm von ihm wollte. Oder noch mehr von ihm wollte.

Im Anfang hatten Harry und Dimitri sich einen Spaß aus der ganzen Geschichte gemacht und Viktor bei jeder Gelegenheit mit den Mädchen aufgezogen. Manchmal hatten sie den Mädchen auch wertvolle Tipps gegeben, wo und wie sie Viktor am besten finden konnten. Einem Mädchen hatte Harry erzählt, dass Viktor darauf stand, wenn sie mitten in der Nacht vor seiner Tür aufkreuzte und ihn laut klopfend aus dem Schlaf riss um ihn ein Ständchen zu singen.

Dimitri neben ihm hatte Tränen gelacht, als die Siebtklässlerin ihm die Story abkaufte.

Harry hatte Tränen gelacht als Viktor ihm am nächsten Tag empört erzählte, dass eine der Siebtklässlerinnen es doch tatsächlich gewagt hatte, ihn mitten in der Nacht zu wecken um ihm ein schrillendes Ständchen zu singen.

Bei der Erinnerung an diese Joggingtour musste Harry unwillkürlich grinsen. Viktor hatte keine Ahnung, dass Harry die Siebtklässlerin angestiftet hatte.

„Schlag Amanda doch vor, sie könnte in der Zeit lernen in der du trainierst." sagte Harry unschuldig. Er blieb bei seiner vorherigen Meinung, Amanda sah gut aus. Aber im Köpfchen hatte sie leider nicht sehr viel. Mit jedem mal, wo Viktor sie mitschleifte wurde ihm das klarer. Calypso weigerte sich schon, mit ihr zu reden und verließ wenn möglich die Räumlichkeit.

„Wenn ich ihr das vorschlage, macht sie mich einen Kopf kürzer." sagte Viktor.

„Hmm.. um ehrlich zu sein Viktor, du _bist_ etwas groß für einen Sucher. Wenn Amanda in der Lage ist das zu ändern.. warum nicht?" sagte Harry und legte einen Zahn zu, damit er außerhalb Viktors Reichweite blieb.

„Wenn es mit dir und der Kratzbürste mal ernster wird, dann erinnere ich dich an dieses Gespräch." versprach Viktor ihm.

„Ich weiß noch nicht mal, _ob_ es jemals etwas wird zwischen mir und Calypso. Klar, sie ist hübsch und intelligent. Aber zur Zeit sehe ich sie eher als eine gute Freundin, als _die_ Freundin." versuchte Harry zu erklären.

„Ich finde, dass du und Kratzbürste gut zusammen passt. Komischerweise ist sie freundlicher, wenn du in der Nähe bist." sagte Viktor und Harry warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Ist sie das?" fragte er zweifelnd.

„Ja" sagte Viktor und zuckte dann mit den Achseln. Er setzte zu einem Sprint an und war im Nu an Harry vorbei. Dieser wollte sich das nicht gefallen lassen und sprintete ebenfalls los um Viktor wieder einzuholen.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später war Harry mit Dimitri und Calypso auf dem Weg zum Frühstück. Er war frisch geduscht und fühlte sich komischerweise ausgeruht, obwohl er die Nacht durchgemacht hatte. Harry vermutete, dass das an den Joggingtouren mit Viktor lag. Danach fühlte er sich immer ausgeglichen.

Sie setzten sich zusammen an einem Tisch an der rechten Wand und Calypso schüttete sich und Harry einen Tee ein, während Dimitri zu dem Saft griff. Harry hörte seinen Freund leise das Wort 'Engländer' murmeln und schnaufte nur kurz in Dimitris Richtung. Calypso sah ihn neugierig an und Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln während Dimitri Harry frech angrinste.

„Ich bin mal gespannt, was Professor Kasakow für heute geplant hat." sagte Dimitri nachdem er einen Schluck Saft getrunken und laut gegähnt hatte.

„Ich hoffe mal, etwas interessantes." sagte Harry und aß sein Rührei weiter.

„Keine Panik, dich wird Kasakow schon zu beschäftigen wissen." grinste Dimitri schief und Calypso konnte sich das grinsen auch nicht verkneifen. Ein paar tolle Freunde hatte Harry. Viktor hätte ihn wahrscheinlich auch ausgelacht wenn er hier gewesen wäre.

Am Ende seiner ersten Woche zurück auf Durmstrang hatten Harry und Dimitri zusammen Verwandlung bei Professor Kasakow. Schon vor Unterrichtsbeginn hatte Kasakow Harry noch einmal beiseite gezogen und ihm noch einmal zu seiner außergewöhnlichen Leistung bei dem Duellwettbewerb gratuliert. Dann hatte Professor Kasakow mit dem Unterricht begonnen und hatte die Klasse aufgefordert, die größte Verwandlung zu zaubern, zu der sie in der Lage waren.

Unüberlegterweise muss man sagen. Die ganze Klasse fing gleichzeitig an irgendwas zu verwandeln. Von kleinen Gegenständen in größere bis hin zu Harrys Verwandlung. Da Professor Kasakow von Harrys Auftritt bei dem Duellwettbewerb so begeistert war, beschloss Harry, seine Feder in eine Vier Meter lange Königskobra zu verwandeln. Zum zweiten mal einen Leoparden aus einem Gegenstand zu zaubern, wäre ja auch langweilig gewesen.

Womit Harry nicht gerechnet hatte, waren seine Mitschüler. Vor allem die weiblichen. Als die ersten seine Kobra gesehen hatten, brach das totale Chaos in dem Klassenzimmer aus. Ein paar der Mädchen kreischten laut und rannten in den vorderen Teil des Klassenzimmers, wo sie sich sicherer fühlten. Benjamin Schusters Schwester Marie und ihre Freundin Anna-Maria Winter sprangen panisch auf ihren Tisch und nahmen sich gegenseitig in den Arm.

Ein paar der Jungs wollten so schnell wie Möglich von dem Reptil weg und sprangen über die Tische hinweg wobei sie ein riesiges Chaos verbreiteten. Harry konnte schwören, dass selbst Dimitri neben ihn zusammen gezuckt war und versuchte von der Schlange weg zu kommen. Allerdings bestritt sein Freund das bis heute.

Das Ende des Liedes war, dass Professor Kasakow einschritt und die Schlange wieder zurück in die Feder verwandelte, sodass sich die Klasse langsam beruhigen konnte. Dann sah Professor Kasakow Harry leicht belustigt, leicht angefressen an und bat ihn, am Ende des Unterrichts noch einmal zurück zu bleiben.

„Ich wäre auch mit einem Hippogreif oder ähnlichem zufrieden gewesen Mr. Potter." sagte der Professor als Harry und er später alleine waren.

„Entschuldigung Sir." sagte Harry und stellte sicher, dass sich seine Stimme leicht zerknirscht anhörte während er den Professor entschuldigend ansah.

„Schwamm drüber. Aber nur dieses eine mal Mr. Potter." sagte Kasakow warnend ehe er fortfuhr. „Sie scheinen einen kleinen Vorsprung vor der Klasse zu haben. Das ist schön und gut aber ich weigere mich Sie hier sitzen zu haben ohne dass Sie Ihr bestes geben müssen. Daher werde ich Ihnen schwierigere Zusatzaufgaben geben, die sie bitte parallel zu Ihren normalen Verwandlungsaufgaben erledigen."

Harry wusste nicht genau, wie er darauf antworten sollte, deshalb entschied er sich für ein respektvolles „Danke Sir. Ich weiß Ihr Angebot zu schätzen" und nickte leicht. Immerhin bot sein Professor ihm gerade an, sich Zeit für Harry zu nehmen. Als er auf Hogwarts seine Professoren darum bat, wurde er mit einer Ausnahme komplett zurückgewiesen.

„Gut Mr. Potter, dann schreiben Sie mir bitte einen Aufsatz zum Thema animierte Verwandlungen für die nächste Stunde." befahl der Professor und Harry konnte mit seinem Tag fortfahren.

Als er Dimitri, Calypso und Viktor erzählte, was Professor Kasakow von ihm wollte, waren sie begeistert. Dimitri war sich sicher, dass er Professor Kasakows neuer Lieblingsschüler war.

„Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass Professor Kasakow so etwas anbietet." überlegte Viktor an dem Abend in Dimitris Zimmer, dass Harry mittlerweile auch magisch vergrößert hatte.

„Er hat so etwas auch noch nie angeboten." bestätigte Calypso und sah halb neidisch, halb froh aus. Calypso war zwar eine gute Schülerin, aber Verwandlung war nicht gerade ihre Spezialität.

„Ihr wisst was das heißt oder? Harry wird bald noch besser sein in Duellen, wen er seine Verwandlungen noch weiter ran treibt." sagte Dimitri gespielt entsetzt und Viktor begann zu lachen während Calypso die Augen verdrehte.

„Das hätte Harry wohl gerne." sagte sie grinsend und sah Harry dabei herausfordernd an.

Harry wurde durch ein Stühle rücken aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und schaute auf. Genau wie er es vorhergesehen hatte, kam Viktor just in dem Moment als Dimitri über den Verwandlungsunterricht sprach an den Frühstückstisch und lachte lauthals los.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Kasakow dich hat davon kommen lassen. Du hast das totale Chaos in seiner Klasse fabriziert." grinste er als er sich gegenüber von Calypso setzte und sich einen Kaffee in die Tasse goss.

„Das war ich nicht.. Das waren die Mädchen die wild herum gekreischt haben und Dimitri, der sich genau so angehört hat wie die Mädchen." grinste Harry und sah Dimitri an.

„Ich habe nicht gekreischt. Wie oft noch?" sagte Dimitri verteidigend und nahm demonstrativ sein Saft um einen Schluck zu trinken.

„Trotzdem war es deine Schlange. Jeder andere Professor hätte dich Wochenlang Nachsitzen lassen." sagte Viktor kopfschüttelnd.

Gerade als Harry antworten wollte um Viktor wissen zu lassen, dass seid der Quidditch EM jeder Professor mehrere Augen bei ihm zudrückte hörte Harry von der Eingangstür her laute Stimmen. Neugierig blickte er sich um und sah Bruce Robins mit seinen Freunden. Sie standen vor ein paar anderen Schülern, die Harry älter als Robins einschätzen würde. Offensichtlich stritten sie über etwas und die Gruppe von Schülern hatte mittlerweile die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Zeremonien Halle erregt.

Harry konnte sehen, dass die Professoren Sorokin, Perez und Larsen sichtlich genervt waren und von ihrem Tisch aufstanden um den Streit zu beenden.

„Robins streitet mit Marco und Carlos Garcia. Die zwei gehen in die Sechste Klasse und ergänzen einander. Was der eine Zwilling nicht kann, kann der andere und umgekehrt." erklärte Viktor leise für Harry, Dimitri und Calypso.

„Wo kommen die zwei her? Portugal?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Spanien. Ihr Vater hat dort vor Jahren eine eigene Bank eröffnet und damit den ganzen Zorn der Kobolde auf sich gezogen." sagte Viktor und kam gar nicht mehr dazu weiter zu erklären, weil Dimitri ihm in das Wort viel.

„Ich habe davon gehört. Spanien hat schon seid Jahrhunderten ein angespanntes Verhältnis zu Kobolden, weil viele Magier sich mit sogenannten Piraten zusammen getan haben. Piraten sind Muggel, die für Magier das Gold geklaut haben und dafür selber einen kleinen Anteil bekommen haben. Das blöde war nur, dass die Magier die Piraten auf Mienen angesetzt haben, die den Kobolden gehörten. Durch die damalige Politik durften die Kobolde sich nicht richtig zur Wehr setzten ohne einen weiteren Krieg mit den Zauberern zu provozieren. Allerdings sind die Kobolde nicht dafür bekannt, dass sie auf das Wort von Zauberern hören. Also hatten sie relativ schnell die Piraten attackiert und somit den 3. Krieg zwischen Kobolden und Zauberern ausgelöst." erklärte Dimitri begeistert. Harrys Freund hatte eine schwäche für Politik und Geschichte. Kein Wunder, dass er so gut darüber Bescheid wusste.

„Genau." bestätigte Viktor. „Wegen dieser Vorgeschichte ist das Verhältnis der spanischen Reinblüter zu den Kobolden immer noch schwierig. Marco und Carlos Vater hatte letztendlich die Schnauze voll und gründete seine eigene Bank. Er soll ein wahres Genie sein was Schutzzauber und Verteidigungszauber angeht und hat sein Bank Gebäude ausreichend gesichert. Seither bringen die Reinblütigen Spanier ihr Gold zu ihm und schaden auf diese Weise das Geschäft der Kobolde." erklärte Viktor weiter.

Calypso pfiff anerkennend durch ihre Zähne. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Calypso etwas nicht über andere Reinblüter wusste. Andererseits hatte ihr Vater einen größeren Fokus auf die englische und französische Gesellschaft gelegt soweit Harry wusste.

Harry sah noch einmal rüber zu der Gruppe, zwischen denen jetzt die Professoren standen und Standpauken verteilten, bevor sie die Schüler so da stehen ließen und in Richtung Professorenflügel verschwanden. Selbst wenn Harry gewusst hätte, wer wer ist, dann hätte er die Zwillinge nicht auseinander halten können. Sie waren bestimmt 1,80 Meter groß und waren muskulös. Gegen keinen der zwei würde Harry gerne im Schwertkampf antreten wollen, auch nicht, wenn er älter gewesen wäre. Sie hatten kurze braune Haare, die leichte Locken aufwiesen. Dazu hatten sie braune Augen und eine leicht gebräunte Haut, die hier auf dem kalten Durmstrang sofort ins Auge fielen. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren im Gegensatz dazu eher weich und auch wenn sie sich gerade stritten hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass die beiden eigentlich freundlich waren. Und das man Spaß mit den zwien haben konnte.

„Die Garcias sind auf jeden Fall Menschen, mit denen man sich nicht anlegen will. Von Marco und Carlos habe ich auch schon einiges gehört." fasste Viktor zusammen und sah sie alle bedeutungsvoll an.

Die Schulglocke läutete und sie machten sich alle auf den Weg in den Unterricht. Dimitri und Harry hatten jetzt zusammen Verwandlung, während Calypso sich auf den Weg zu Tränken machen musste. Viktor verabschiedete sich und ging in Richtung Innenhof, weil er nun Schwertkampf hatte.

Als Harry, Dimitri und Calypso noch zusammen an der streitenden Gruppe vorbei gingen, hörten sie, wie einer der Zwillinge sagte, „ - dir lasse ich mir gar nichts sagen. Du konntest dich noch nicht mal gegen einen Erstklässler zur Wehr setzten."

'Autsch' dachte Harry innerlich. Das würde Robins noch weiter gegen ihn und seine Freunde anstacheln... Vorsichtig sah er zu Calypso und Dimitri, die beide ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht hatten.

Als sie vor der Zeremonien Halle standen drehte Calypso sich zu Harry und Dimitri um und fragte leise, „Wie sieht es eigentlich mit eurem kleinen Racheplan aus?"

Harry und Dimitri sahen sich kurz an. Die Modifizierung des Jugalesubs erwies sich als schwerer als sie angenommen hatten. Eigentlich waren sie davon ausgegangen, dass sie nur zwei Wochen dafür brauchen würden, aber in der Zwischenzeit war schon das doppelte an Zeit verstrichen. Allerdings befanden sie sich mittlerweile auf der Zielgeraden und der Fluch war so gut wie fertig. Nicht, dass Calypso irgendwas davon wusste. Nachdem sie ihm und Dimitri den Kopf zurecht gerückt hatte, wollten sie ihr nicht mehr verraten was sie vor hatten. Stadtessen hatte Dimitri ihr erzählt, dass sie Robins in Sicherheit wiegen wollten und später aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen würden.

Ehe einer der Jungs etwas antworten konnte sprach Calypso weiter. „Nach heute werden sehr viele Leute davon ausgehen, dass nicht ihr Schuld seid, sondern die Garcias oder Freunde von den Garcias. Also wenn ihr auf so eine Chance gewartet habt, dann solltet ihr jetzt tätig werden." sagte sie und drehte sich um ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Mit eiligen Schritten lief sie die Treppen hinauf und verschwand auf der ersten Etage, wo sie Tränke hatte.

Harry und Dimitri liefen die Treppe langsamer hinauf und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Meinst du, der Jugalesub ist schon fertig?" fragte Dimitri.

„Ich denke, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert. Und Calypso hat recht, der Zeitpunkt ist perfekt." überlegte Harry.

„Viele werden denken, dass die Garcias etwas damit zu tun haben werden. Was, wenn die zwei herausfinden, dass wir sie als Sündenbock verwendet haben? Was, wenn wir uns die nächsten Feinde machen, nur weil jetzt plötzlich eine gute Gelegenheit aufgetaucht ist." überlegte Dimitri zweifelnd.

Daran hatte Harry noch gar nicht gedacht. Allerdings wollten sie den Jugalesub so verändern, dass er durch einen bestimmten Begriff aktiviert wurde. Und dass sollte bei Robins das Wort 'Schlammblut' sein. Sobald Jemand herausgefunden hatte was der Auslöser war, würde niemand mehr die Garcias verdächtigen. Aber in der Zwischenzeit...

„Wenn Heilerin May herausgefunden hat, wie der Fluch aktiviert wird, wird niemand mehr die Garcias verdächtigen." sagte Harry leise als sie in das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung traten.

„Und was ist mit vorher?" fragte Dimitri zweifelnd.

„Die Professoren werden die Garcias wahrscheinlich nicht einfach so bestrafen. Immerhin gibt es keine Beweise, dass sie es waren. Und nicht nur die Zwillinge hatten Streit mit Robins, sondern wir auch vor Wochen. Die Sache ist jetzt nicht mehr so einfach für die Professoren." sagte Harry und hoffte, dass sein Plan aufgehen würde.

Dimitri sah immer noch nicht begeistert aus, aber da Professor Kasakow den Unterricht begann, konnte Harry nicht mehr viel tun.

* * *

 _Hey Harry,_

 _ist alles gut bei dir? Irgendwie schriebst du nicht mehr so viel über Durmstrang.._

 _Wie sieht es mit deinem Quidditchteam aus? Was machst du so in den Fächern und wie geht es deinen Freunden?_

 _Bei mir ist eigentlich alles in Ordnung. Schnuffel ist gigantisch! Gestern hat er sich in Mum und Dads Schlafzimmer geschlichen und muss mit dem Kleiderschrank gekämpft haben. Auf jeden Fall hat er es geschafft die Schublade mit Mum und Dads Socken auf zu bekommen. Ich schwöre, es war keine einzige Socke mehr ganz!_

 _Und letzte Woche war ich mit Schnuffel draußen, dort ist er dann wie wild im Kreis gelaufen und hat versucht seinen eigenen Schwanz zu jagen. Das hättest du sehen sollen. Schnuffel hat sich gar nicht mehr ein bekommen. Marlene und Tiara haben sich fast in die Hose gemacht vor lachen :-)_

 _Ich weiß nicht, ob es an Schnuffel liegt oder an etwas anderem aber deine kleine Schwester verbringt zur Zeit fast jede Nacht bei uns.._

 _Ich weiß ja nicht, ob sie dir mal einen Brief geschrieben hat?_

 _Naja, ich soll dich lieb von Mum und Dad grüßen und Dad sagt, dass du ein paar Streiche spielen sollst._

 _Jamie_

Als Harry abends den Brief von Jamie las, machte er sich sofort sorgen um seine kleine Schwester. Immerhin hatte sie so etwas schon letztes Jahr angedeutet in ihren Briefen und Harry hatte selber in den Sommerferien mitbekommen, wie sehr sich seine Eltern streiten konnten.

Frustriert schlug er die Faust auf den Tisch und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Stuhl zurück. Dimitri sah ihn neugierig an und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ein Brief von Jamie." sagte Harry und winkte ab. Warum sollte sich Dimitri den Kopf über seine Eltern zerbrechen, wenn diese noch nicht mal den Anstand hatten, freundlich zu ihm zu sein?

„Wenn du willst, verschieben wir unsere Arbeit mit dem Jugalesub." schlug Dimitri vor.

„Nein, ich will den Fluch endlich fertig haben. Außerdem sollten wir nicht mehr zu lange warten." sagte Harry. Immerhin hatte sich Robins heute öffentlich in der Zeremonien Halle gestritten. Sie mussten in den nächsten zwei Tagen aktiv werden, wenn sie die Situation ausnutzen wollten.

„Okay, wie du meinst Harry." sagte Dimitri und beugte sich wieder über ihre Notizen. Harry ließ schnell den Brief verschwinden, den Rafe ihn vor ein paar Minuten gebracht hatte.

Er und Dimitri saßen in seinem Zimmer und Harry hatte für Dimitri einen Stuhl verwandelt, damit er sich vernünftig mit an den Schreibtisch setzten konnte.

„Ich denke, dass der Kniff darin liegt, dass man nicht sofort weiß, ob der Fluch funktioniert hat oder nicht." überlegte Dimitri als er sich die Notizen noch einmal genauer angeschaut hatte.

Bisher hatten sie immer darauf hingearbeitet, dass der Fluch direkt beim aussprechen des Wortes gesprochen werden muss. Eigentlich dumm, wenn Harry jetzt genauer darüber nachdachte. Harry hätte eine Szene mit Robins kreieren müssen ohne Dimitri. Wenn Robins seine Mum dann wieder als Schlammblut bezeichnete, hätte Dimitri aus irgendeinem Versteck den Fluch sprechen müssen.

Erst vor wenigen Tagen waren sie auf die Idee gekommen, dass das totaler quatsch war und dass sie den Fluch lieber so modifizieren sollten, dass man ihn vorher aufhalsen konnte und er erst beim aussprechen des Wortes aktiviert wurde. Auf diese Weise waren sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht am Ort des Geschehens wenn der Fluch das erste mal zuschlug.

Allerdings hatten sie so keine Möglichkeit zu wissen, ob sie erfolgreich waren oder nicht.

„Also ich bin der Meinung, dass der Fluch so richtig modifiziert ist." sagte Dimitri und schaute Harry an.

Harry nahm sich die Notizen und lief seinen Blick darüber wandern. Eigentlich war er auch der Meinung, dass der Fluch so funktionieren müsste. Aber wenn sie irgendwo falsch lagen, konnten die Folgen gravierend sein. Und um ehrlich zu sein, wollte er nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn Robins ernsthaft verletzt wurde. Zumal die Professoren dann Amok laufen würden in ihrer Suche nach dem Täter.

Hatte Harry wirklich genügend Vertrauen in seine eigenen und Dimitris Künste?

Anscheinend schon, denn am nächsten Morgen versteckten sich Harry und Dimitri unter dem Tarnumhang seines Vaters und warteten darauf, dass Robins an ihnen vorbei ging. Sie standen im Treppenhaus der fünften Etage und beobachteten jeden, der an ihnen vorbei ging um zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Harry kam es so vor, als hätten sie eine Ewigkeit gewartet, bis Robins endlich – alleine! – aus dem Korridor trat. Er schien noch nicht mal besorgt darüber zu sein, alleine durch Durmstrang zu streifen dachte Harry neidisch. Immerhin gingen er und seine Freunde kaum noch einen Schritt ohneeinander.

Dimitri neben ihm zückte seinen Zauberstab und sah Harry noch ein letztes mal an. Harry nickte leicht und hob den Tarnumhang minimal an, damit die Spitze von Dimitris Zauberstab drunter her ging. Dann sprach Dimitri den Fluch und Harry ließ den Tarnumhang schnell wieder fallen.

Angespannt warteten Harry und Dimitri darauf was passierte. Nach Harrys Einschätzung dürfte Robins gespürt haben, dass er verflucht worden ist. Da der Fluch aber keine direkte Wirkung hatte, war es für Robins schwer zu sagen, womit er getroffen worden war oder ob er sich das nicht vielleicht eingebildet hatte.

Der Australier blieb auf jeden Fall stehen und griff sich an die Brust, als hätte er einen Herzinfarkt. Dann drehte er sich um und schaute in Harrys und Dimitris Richtung. Das war der springende Moment. Robins durfte sie auf gar keinen Fall erwischen. Vermutete er, dass hier noch jemand war, der unsichtbar war?

Langsam blickte Robins von Harry und Dimitri weg und ließ seinen Blick weiter schweifen auf der Suche nach etwas verdächtigem. Harry traute sich noch nicht mal wirklich zu atmen. Dimitri neben ihm schien es nicht anders zu gehen.

Blitzschnell hatte Robins seinen Zauberstab gezückt und sprach einen Zauber, den Harry nicht kannte. Angespannt wartete Harry was passiert aber er konnte keine Änderungen an der Situation erkennen. Sein Tarnumhang hatte lediglich etwas geweht, als würde ein leichter Wind wehen. Dimitri sah Harry ratlos an.

Robins schien nach dem Fluch etwas beruhigter zu sein und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Trotzdem blickte er sich immer noch misstrauisch um.

Als dann ein lautes Lachen aus dem Korridor zu den Mädchenzimmer erklang, entspannte Robins sich und steckte schnell seinen Zauberstab weg. Harry sah zwei Mädchen aus dem Korridor kommen, die er nicht kannte, aber die er in die Sechste Klasse einordnete vom Alter her. Die Mädchen nickten Robins kurz zu und gingen dann an ihm vorbei und gingen die Treppe runter.

Robins blieb kurz stehen und blickte sich ein letztes mal um ehe auch er die Treppe runter ging um zu frühstücken.

Harry und Dimitri blieben noch zwei ganze Minuten stehen und beobachteten vier weitere Schüler dabei, wie sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück machten, ehe sie sich unter dem Vorhang zurück zogen und sich in Harrys Zimmer schlichen.

Dort angekommen riss Harry den Tarnumhang von ihnen und warf Dimitri einen sprachlosen Blick zu. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er voller Adrenalin.

„Ich denke wir haben es geschafft." flüsterte Harry erstaunt.

„Das denke ich auch." sagte Dimitri genau so sprachlos.

„Lass uns noch ein bisschen warten, bis wir frühstücken gehen. Wenn wir so da unten auftauchen, sind wir viel zu auffällig." entschied Harry.

„Es ist aber auch auffällig, wenn wir nicht wie sonst immer mit Calypso auftauchen." erwiderte Dimitri und Harry fluchte leise. Er war noch viel zu hibbelig um runter zu gehen.

„Wir schaffen das. Wir dürfen einfach nur nicht in Robins Richtung schauen. Zumindest nicht mehr als einmal." sagte Dimitri.

* * *

In den nächsten zwei Tagen waren Harry und Dimitri bis aufs äußerste angespannt. Viktor und Calypso hatten längst mitbekommen dass irgendwas nicht stimmte und versuchten sie auszuquetschen.

Schließlich hatte Harry Viktor von seinem und Dimitris Plan erzählt, als sie am morgen des zweiten Tages joggen waren. Viktor hörte leise zu und zuckte am Ende mit den Schultern.

„Robins wird dieses Wort auf jeden Fall nicht mehr benutzen wenn er kapiert hat, was den Fluch auslöst." sagte Viktor. „Wie lange wirkt der Fluch?"

„Wenn er gerade nicht sprechen kann circa 24 Stunden. Der Fluch generell wird für mindestens ein Jahr auf ihn liegen. Es kann sein, dass die Dauer etwas abweicht, durch unsere Modifizierung. Ob er deshalb länger oder kürzer auf ihn liegt, kann ich nicht sagen." erklärte Harry.

„Du und Dimitri, ihr seid ganz schön nachtragend was?" fragte Viktor scherzend. „ein einfacher Fluch, der Robins ein bisschen die Haut aufgeschnitten hätte, hätte nicht gereicht?"

„Nein, es ging ums Prinzip. Keiner Beleidigt einfach so meine Mutter." sagte Harry stur.

„Es wird schnell auffällig wenn jeder, der deine Mutter beleidigt andauernd Stumm wird.." sagte Viktor und zog das Tempo an als sie gerade am Strand ankamen.

„Das Verfluche ich eben andere Wörter. Oder ich lasse mir was neues einfallen." sagte Harry schulterzuckend und versuchte sich wieder vor Viktor zu setzten.

„Außerdem, was hast du nicht schon alles mit anderen Suchern angestellt?" fragte Harry unschuldig.

Daraufhin liefen sie erstmal schweigend nebeneinander her und forderten sich gegenseitig mit kleineren Sprints heraus.

Nach einer halben Stunde kamen sie wieder an dem Schloss an und fingen sich vor den Eingangstüren an zu dehnen.

„Ich habe übrigens gute Neuigkeiten." sagte Harry als er seine Waden dehnte.

Viktor hob fragend seine Augenbrauen und Harry grinste ihn triumphal an.

„Hast du Lust, heute Abend den ersten Besen auszuprobieren?" fragte Harry ihn breit grinsend.

„Nicht dein Ernst?!" fragte Viktor begeistert.

„Doch. Nachdem Dimitri und ich unser kleines Projekt erfolgreich beendet haben, hatte ich die letzten zwei Tage enorm viel Freizeit um mich um den Besen zu kümmern." sagte Harry.

Viktor schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und sagte, „dass du _das_ unserem Besen vorgezogen hast!" sagte er gespielt beleidigt.

Harry lachte nur und boxte Viktor auf die Schulter. „Heute Abend nach dem Essen? Oder willst du lieber auf leeren Magen fliegen?" fragte Harry herausfordernd.

„Nach dem Essen." versicherte Viktor und sie machten sich langsam auf den Weg in ihre Zimmer um duschen zu gehen.

Der Tag zog sich ewig lange hin in Harrys Meinung. Er und Dimitri waren immer noch leicht angespannt, weil Robins immer noch nicht stumm war. So langsam glaubten sie, ihre Chance verspielt zu haben und dass ihr Fluch nicht funktionierte.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung machte Robins aber auch keine Anzeichen, in irgendeiner Art und Weise krank zu sein. Das hieß, der Fluch war wenigstens nicht katastrophal gescheitert.

„Also versuchen wir uns ab morgen Abend noch einmal an den Jugalesub?" fragte Dimitri, als sie langsam mit ihrem Schwertern durch die Zeremonien Halle liefen. Es war Mittwoch Mittag und sie hatten gerade ihren Schwertkampf Unterricht absolviert.

„Würde ich sagen." sagte Harry und setzte sich an einen der Tische. Er und Dimitri hatten beschlossen erstmal zu Mittag zu essen, bevor sie in ihre Zimmer gingen um zu duschen und ihre Schwerter weg zu bringen.

Gerade als sie ihre Teller gut gefüllt hatten, kam Calypso zu ihnen und schaute sie mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Was ist?" fragte Dimitri.

Calypso setzte sich ihnen gegenüber und schaute sie genau an. „Was habt ihr mit Robins gemacht?" fragte sie und beobachtete ihre Gesichter.

Dadurch, dass schon keiner von ihnen mehr daran geglaubt hatte das der Jugalesub funktionierte, waren Harry und Dimitri ehrlich ratlos.

„Wie? Was sollen wir gemacht haben?" fragte Harry und Calypso sah ihn abschätzend an.

„Also entweder traue ich euch gerade zu viel zu oder ihr habt wirklich nichts gemacht." sagte sie zögerlich.

„Was ist denn jetzt passiert?" fragte Dimitri ehrlich ungeduldig.

„Robins wurde verflucht. Die Professoren vermuten, dass ein älterer Schüler dahinter steckt, aber da ihr zwei seid Wochen Rachepläne schmiedet, konnte ich euch nicht einfach ausschließen." sagte Calypso und schaute sie immer noch berechnend an.

In Harry flammte eine kleine Hoffnung bei dem Wort verfluchen auf. Hatte ihr modifizierter Jugalesub doch funktioniert? Oder hatte Robins sich noch mehr Leute zum Feind gemacht? Harry und Dimitri blickten sich ganz kurz in die Augen, ehe sie wieder zu Calypso schauten.

„Was ist genau passiert Calypso?" fragte Harry leicht ungeduldig, weil er und Dimitri Calypso alles aus der Nase ziehen mussten.

„Es muss in Kräuterkunde bei Professor Perez passiert sein. Robins war auf einmal nicht mehr in der Lage zu sprechen. Erst hatte Professor Perez wohl geglaubt, er würde sie auf den Arm nehmen, aber dann muss sie bemerkt haben, dass Robins ernsthaft nicht mehr in der Lage ist zu sprechen. Sie hat ihn dann zu Heilerin May geschickt und Heilerin May hat sich mit meinem Vater in Verbindung gesetzt um Flüche ausschließen zu können. Aber wie sich heraus gestellt hat, wurde Robins mit einem Jugalesub verflucht. Ein äußerst komplizierter Fluch der das Opfer verstummen lässt." erklärte Calypso.

Harry musste sich beherrschen um nicht wie doof das Grinsen anzufangen. Nach einem kurzen Blick zu Dimitri sah er, dass es seinem Freund nicht anders ging. Schnell blickten sie wieder zu Calypso. Doch noch bevor Harry Calypso weiter ausfragen konnte, fuhr sie fort.

„Ihr wart einfach zu langsam! Robins hat eine gute Angriffsfläche geboten nach dem Streit mit den Garcias. Ihr hättet das sofort ausnutzen sollen anstatt noch tagelang zu warten. Jetzt hat irgendein Fünftklässler zuerst gehandelt." sagte sie und schaute Harry und Dimitri leicht säuerlich an.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass es ein Fünftklässler war?" fragte Dimitri und Harry wollte ihm am liebsten unter dem Tisch treten. Aber Calypso hätte das ebenfalls bemerkt.

„Wie willst du jemanden verfluchen, wenn du nicht im selben Raum mit der Person bist? Es muss jemand aus Robins Kräuterkunde Kurs gewesen sein." erklärte Calypso.

„Wer ist denn alles in der Klasse?" fragte Harry schnell.

„Weiß ich noch nicht genau.. Ich wollte nachher mal meinen Vater aushorchen gehen. Aber soweit ich weiß, ist Robins stinksauer gewesen. Zumindest, wenn man sein hochroten Kopf so deuten kann." sagte Calypso schadenfroh.

„Sieht so aus, als müssten wir noch etwas warten Harry." sagte Dimitri.

„Sehe ich auch so. Wir warten bis Robins wieder raus ist aus dem Krankenflügel und dann greifen wir ihn an." sagte Harry und er sah, wie Calypso die Augen verdrehte.

„Lasst ihr auch irgendwann Taten sprechen?" fragte sie und klang gelangweilt.

„Natürlich lassen wir auch irgendwann Taten sprechen." versicherte Dimitri ihr und schob sich eine Gabel von seinem Auflauf in den Mund.

Wie sich im laufe des Tages herausstellte, interessierte sich kaum jemand für die Story um Robins. Beim Abendessen konnten weder Harry noch Dimitri irgendwas über den Australier von anderen Schülern hören. Aber sehen konnten sie ihn auch noch nicht in der Zeremonien Halle. Ein gutes Zeichen, wenn man Harry fragte.

Harry und Dimitri hatten es vermieden nach dem Gespräch mit Calypso noch weiter nach zu bohren um nicht als verdächtig zu gelten. Aber am lieben wären sie wohl beide gerne am Krankenflügel vorbei gegangen um zu sehen, ob Robins noch immer da war oder ob Heilerin May es mittlerweile geschafft hatte ihn zu heilen.

„Lass Robins noch zwei bis drei mal verstummen und die gesamte Schule wird darüber sprechen." prophezeite Harry als er mit Dimitri zu dem Quidditchfeld ging um sich dort mit Viktor zu treffen. In seiner Hand hatte er den Besen, den Viktor ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und der jetzt einige Zauber auf sich hatte, die Harry ihm auferlegt hatte.

„Denke ich auch. Vielleicht bekommt Calypso auch noch mehr aus ihrem Vater raus." stimmte Dimitri zu. Calypso war vor einer halben Stunde zu ihrem Vater gegangen, nachdem Harry und Dimitri ihr erzählt hatten, dass sie mit Viktor Quidditch spielen wollten.

„Ja" sagte Harry und sie gingen schweigend weiter. Als sie an dem Stadium ankamen, sah Harry seinen Freund in der Luft wie er gerade einen Schnatz nachjagte. Er wechselte alle paar Meter die Richtung und ging zwei mal in einen schnellen Sturzflug ehe er es geschafft hatte den Schnatz zu fangen.

Als Viktors Hand den Schnatz umschloss blieb er ruckartig stehen und dirigierte seinen Besen wieder in die waagerechte. Dann stieß er seine Faust in die Luft und stieß einen Siegesschrei aus, obwohl er kein großes Publikum hatte.

In den letzten Wochen hatten einige Mädchen es sich angewöhnt Viktor beim spielen zuzusehen. Und so saßen auch jetzt circa 15 Mädchen auf den Ständen und behielten Viktor im Blick. Als er den Schnatz gefangen hatte, sprangen sie auf und schrien seinen Namen, während sie applaudierten.

Viktor besonnte sich wieder und blickte sich um. Als er Harry und Dimitri erkannte, flog er langsam zu ihnen und sprang neben ihnen vom Besen. Nach einem kurzen Blick zu Harrys Besen fragte er begeistert. „Ist er das?"

„Jeeep." grinste Harry und zog das 'e' in die Länge. Viktor freute sich wie ein Kleinkind an Weihnachten, seine Augen begangen zu leuchten und das grinsen schien dauerhaft zu sein.

„Sollen wir den Besen hier ausprobieren?" fragte Viktor.

„Sollen wir uns nicht lieber was suchen, wo wir ungestörter sind?" fragte Harry und blickte kurz zu der Herde von Mädchen die sie neugierig beobachteten.

„Die sehen doch nur, dass ich einen Besen fliege." sagte Viktor schulterzuckend.

„Und was, wenn was schief geht?" mischte Dimitri sich ein. „Dann bekommen sie mehr als das zu sehen."

Viktor sah kurz unschlüssig zu den Mädchen herüber und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Sollen wir zum Strand? Da könnten wir unsere Ruhe haben. Die Mädchen werden denken, dass wir zum Schloss zurück sind." fragte er.

„Klingt nach einem Plan." stimmte Harry zu und sie machten sich zu dritt zügig auf den Weg zum Strand.

„Das nächste mal nehmen wir Amanda mit. Die verscheucht die Konkurrenz für uns und wir sind mit Viktor alleine." flüsterte Harry Dimitri leise zu. Aber anscheinend nicht leise genug, denn Viktor hinter ihm rief laut „Hey!" und boxte Harry auf die Schulter.

Es begann bereits zu dämmern und Harry verfluchte sich selber dafür, dass sie sich nicht eher getroffen hatten. Nun blieb ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis die Sonne unterging. Nach einer Viertelstunde kamen sie am Strand an und versicherten sich, dass sie auch wirklich alleine waren. Dann gab Harry Viktor den Besen und sagte „Sei bitte vorsichtig."

Viktor nickte kurz und stieß sich dann leicht vom Boden ab. Die Bewegungen des Besens schienen zwar noch nicht flüssig, aber immerhin tat der Besen, was man ihm befahl. Als Viktor sich zwei Meter über dem Boden befand, begann er kleine Kreise um Harry und Dimitri zu drehen.

„Bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder ruckelt der Besen?" fragte Dimitri.

„Nein, tust du nicht. Wahrscheinlich haben offizielle Rennbesen eine Art von Abfederungszauber auf sich, damit sie sanfter fliegen. Ich werde das mal nachschlagen und in den nächsten Versuch mit verarbeiten." sagte Harry wobei er Viktor aber kein einziges mal aus den Augen verlor.

Sein erster Besen flog gerade durch die Luft.. Er war noch nie so froh und stolz in seinem Leben gewesen wie jetzt..

Bis jetzt konnte Harry nicht wirklich erkennen, dass der Besen Probleme machte. Zumindest, wenn er von den Ruckartigen Bewegungen absah. Viktor schien das genau so einzuschätzen und wurde mutiger. Langsam aber sicher beschleunigte er und zog größere Kreise um Harry und Dimitri.

Als der Besen nach zwei Minuten kein Anzeichen von Schwäche zeigte, wurde Viktor wieder mutiger und flog höher. Auch das schien dem Besen nicht zu stören und so versuchte Viktor einige typische Sucher Manöver. Er versuchte schnelle Wenden, die aber spektakulär scheiterten, da der Besen gewaltig ins Ruckeln kam. Harry würde sich das dringend noch einmal anschauen müssen..

Gerade als Harry dachte, dass er für den Anfang etwas ganz vernünftiges kreiert hatte, verlor Viktor die Kontrolle über den Besen. Weil der Besen keine Probleme gemacht hatte, war Viktor noch viel Höher nach oben geflogen. Dort hatte er dann versucht herauszufinden, wie schnell der Besen fliegen konnte. Harry musste zugeben, besonders schnell war das nicht, was er da sah. Aber sein Herz war in die Hose gerutscht, als er gesehen hatte, dass der Besen plötzlich stoppte und Viktor fast vorne runter gefallen wäre.

Sein Freund konnte sich gerade noch so auf dem Besen halten. Aber der Besen unter ihm schien ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben. Er flog wie wild hin und her und versuchte Viktor von sich herunter zu bekommen. Der Besen buckelte und ging in Sturzflüge und Viktor konnte es lediglich seiner Kraft zuschreiben, dass er sich weiterhin festhalten konnte. Der Besen wurde extremer und flog steil nach oben. Als er circa 30 Meter über dem Boden war und immer noch praktisch senkrecht flog, ging der Stiel plötzlich in Flammen auf.

Viktor schrie entsetzt auf und ließ vor Schreck den Stiel los. Dieser brannte in der Luft weiter und flog wie wild in der Luft hin und her als wäre er eine Silvesterrakete, während Viktor 30 Meter in die Tiefe stürzte.

Harry und Dimitri waren viel zu erschrocken um klar denken zu können, weil der Besen so plötzlich außer Kontrolle geraten war. Kurz bevor Viktor auf dem Boden aufschlug, war Harry noch so geistesgegenwärtig einen Stock der auf dem Boden lag in ein riesiges Kissen zu verwandeln, damit Viktor etwas sanfter aufkam.

Viktor landete trotzdem hart auf dem Boden und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf.

„Viktor!" riefen Harry und Dimitri und rannten zeitgleich zu ihrem Freund.

Harry ließ sich neben Viktor auf den Boden fallen und schaute seinen Freund an. Viktor war glücklicherweise bei vollem Bewusstsein. Aber er schien starke Schmerzen am Arm zu haben, denn er nahm eine typische Schutzhaltung ein und hielt sich den linken Arm schützend vor die Brust.

„Wir bringen ihn am besten so schnell wie möglich in den Krankenflügel." sagte Harry zu Dimitri.

Dimitri nickte und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Dann hob Viktor samt Kissen vom Boden und Dimitri dirigierte Viktor mit seinem Zauberstab zum Schloss. Harry folgte seinen zwei Freunden und hoffte, dass es höchstens ein gebrochener Arm war.

„Wo ist der Besen? Wir können den nicht einfach so hier liegen lassen." fragte Viktor mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme.

„Der ist halb abgebrannt und im Meer gelandet. Den wird niemand mehr fliegen können." versicherte Harry. In der Ferne konnte er schon die Lichter vom Schloss erkennen. Trotzdem dauerte es noch eine gute Viertelstunde bis sie mit Viktor im Krankenflügel ankamen. Als sie endlich durch die Flügeltüren stolperten mit Viktor im Schlepptau rief Harry lauter. „Heilerin May!"

Kurz darauf ging die Tür zu ihrem Büro auf und sie kam in den Krankenflügel. Sie blickte sich suchend um und kam dann auf sie zugeschossen, nachdem sie Harry, Dimitri und Viktor erblickte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie und besah sich Viktor genauer.

„Er ist vom Besen gestürzt." sagte Dimitri lahm. Es hatte schon was komisches. Immerhin war Viktor ein bekannter Quidditchspieler dem eigentlich kaum Fehler unterliefen.

Heilerin May blickte Harry und Dimitri zweifelnd an. „Legen sie ihn vorsichtig auf dem Bett da vorne ab Mr. Makarow." sagte sie und deutete auf ein Bett in der linken Ecke des Raumes. Während Dimitri Viktor dorthin dirigierte und Harry ihm folgte, ging Heilerin May an ihre Schränke und holte einige Tränke hervor.

Als sie neben Viktors Bett stand, sprach sie ein paar Diagnosezauber, die Harry nichts sagten. Auch die lila und roten Zahlen die in der Luft erschienen sagten ihm nichts.

Harry und Dimitri lehnten sich vorsichtig gegen die Wand und beobachteten Heilerin May bei der Arbeit. Diese hatte mittlerweile angefangen Viktor einige Tränke einzuflößen und Harry sah, dass Viktors Augen langsam zufielen.

Als Viktor ruhig zu schlafen schien drehte Heilerin May sich zu ihnen um. „Sie beide können gehen. Mr. Krum wird die nächsten Nächte hier verbringen müssen. Er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung und einen gebrochenen Arm. Zudem ist eine seiner linken Rippen geprellt. Ansonsten geht es ihm gut. Und dann werde ich ihn morgen früh noch einmal genau fragen, wie es zu diesen Sturz gekommen ist." sagte sie und hob leicht ihre Augenbrauen.

„Okay. Wir werden ihm morgen früh ein paar Sachen vorbeibringen." sagte Harry und nickte dabei leicht um unschuldiger zu wirken.

„Machen Sie das. Ich muss mich jetzt weiter um Mr. Krum kümmern." sagte sie und Harry sah, dass sie einige Verbände aus einer Kiste nahm, die neben dem Bett stand.

Dimitri schubste ihn leicht an zusammen gingen sie zu der Tür. Als Harry mit Dimitri den Krankenflügel durchquerte, schaute er sich neugierig um und erblickte schließlich, was er suchte. In einem der Betten nahe der Tür saß ein Schüler aufrecht und beobachtete stumm das Geschehen.

Als Robins merkte, dass Harry ihn anschaute, funkelte er Harry böse an. Obwohl es sehr kindisch von ihm war grinste Harry ihn breit an. Dimitri neben ihm hatte gemerkt, dass Harry von irgendwas abgelenkt war und erblickte Robins ebenfalls.

Dimitri konnte sich das Grinsen ebenfalls nicht verkneifen.


	20. Das zweite Jahr Teil 3

Hey Leute,

als erstes muss ich mich bei euch entschuldigen, dass ich so lange auf mich habe warten lassen. Leider hatte ich die letzten Monate erhebliche Probleme die auch jetzt noch nicht zur gänze beseitigt sind. Diese Geschichte wird auf jeden Fall weiter geschrieben. Nur werde ich es nicht mehr schaffen, regelmäßig was hoch zu laden. Aber ich werde mich bemühen, euch nicht allzu lang warten zu lassen.

Ich bedanke mich bei denjenigen die noch da sind und wünsche euch viel Spaß bei dem neuem Kapitel.

* * *

 **Teil 3**

 _Tiara,_

 _ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du hast nicht auf meinen letzten Brief geantwortet.._

 _Ich mache mir sorgen um dich. Jamie meinte, dass du viel Zeit am Grimmauld Platz verbringst.._

 _Schreib mir bitte..._

 _Auf Durmstrang ist alles gut. Die ersten Wochen waren sehr arbeitsintensiv. Wir lernen wie immer vieles neues. Ich habe mir mit Viktor, Dimitri und Calypso eine schöne Zeit gemacht._

 _Liebe grüße,_

 _Dein Bruder Harry_

Traurig schaute Harry auf den relativ kurzen Brief, den er seiner Schwester schicken wollte. Am liebsten würde er seiner Schwester etliche Seiten schicken um sie aufzumuntern, aber ihm fiel nichts mehr ein, was er schreiben könnte.

Seid Viktors kleinem Unfall mit dem Besen waren knapp vier Wochen vergangen. Es war Mittwoch Abend und Harry hatte beschlossen, seinen Tag mit ein paar Briefen zu beenden. Er saß alleine in seinem Zimmer und hatte es sich in seinem riesigen Sitzsack gemütlich gemacht.

Vor kurzem hatte Harry eine weitere kleine Modifikation an seinem Zimmer getan. Er hatte unter dem Fenster ein kleinen Kamin gezaubert, in dem gerade ein kleines Feuer loderte damit sein Zimmer mehr wärme bekam.

Harry musste nämlich feststellen, dass sein Zimmer andauernd kalt war, nachdem er es vergrößert hatte. Deshalb hatte er sich nun den offenen Minikamin kreiert. Auf diese Weise konnte er es sich abends gemütlich machen, wenn er sich auf die Couch legte oder am Schreibtisch saß.

Wie fast jeden Abend in letzter Zeit, lungerte Harry auf seinem Sitzsack rum und genoss die letzten Stunden seines Tages, bevor er ins Bett verschwand. Draußen war es schon seid ein paar Stunden dunkel. Normal konnte Harry die Sterne sehen, aber an diesem Abend war der Himmel von Wolken bedeckt und ein Gewitter wütete draußen. Immer wieder blitzte es über dem Meer und die Welt wurde einen Augenblick lang weiß.

Nachdenklich schaute Harry noch einmal auf den Brief, den er seiner Schwester schicken wollte. Er fragte sich, wann genau es so weit gekommen war, dass er nicht mehr genau wusste, was im Leben seiner Schwester vorging. Oder seid wann er vorsichtig geworden war, ihr alles zu erzählen.

Eine kleine, fiese Stimme in seinem Kopf redete Harry ein, dass es seine Schuld war und dass seine Entscheidung nach Durmstrang zu gehen schuld war. Aber wieso trieb Durmstrang ihn so weit von seiner Familie weg, wenn er noch nie so glücklich im Leben war, wie innerhalb dieser einzigartigen Schlossmauern? Lag es daran, dass seine Familie nicht glücklich darüber war, dass er auf Durmstrang ging.

Harry seufzte einmal tief auf und legte den Brief an Tiara erstmal beiseite. Er schwor sich, in den Winterferien mehr Zeit mit seiner Schwester zu verbringen.

Anstatt sich weiter über den Brief an Tiara Gedanken zu machen, las sich Harry noch einmal den deutlich längeren Brief an Jamie durch.

 _Hey Jamie,_

 _sorry dass ich mich erst einmal nicht mehr gemeldet habe. Aber es war wirklich viel los auf Durmstrang._

 _Die Professoren haben das Tempo ganz schön angezogen. Jeden Tag beschäftige ich mich mindestens bis 18/19 Uhr mit Schulkram. Die letzten Stunden des Tages verbringe ich dann meistens mit Viktor, Dimitri oder Calypso._

 _Da bleibt leider nicht viel Zeit für Hobbys, deshalb habe ich mich auch aus meinem Quidditchteam zurückgezogen.._

 _Viktor hätte mich beinahe getötet, als ich ihm erzählt habe, dass ich meine Position im Team frei gemacht habe. Aber ich möchte nicht noch einmal gegen ihn antreten. Da kam mir der Berg an Hausaufgaben als Ausrede gerade recht um ehrlich zu sein._

 _So langsam mache ich mir auch schon mal Gedanken für mein Abschlussprojekt. Und ich habe ein paar Ideen, was Kreation angeht. Ich habe es mir in den Kopf gesetzt, ein eigenes Schutzschild zu kreieren. Stell dir das mal vor, ein Schild, bei dem keiner weiß, wie es sich verhält und was es alles blocken kann. Ich denke, dass Dad und Sirius dafür töten würden._

 _Apropos, hast du eigentlich mal mitbekommen, dass die Lage in Großbritannien schlimmer wird? Mehr als Zeitungsberichte habe ich hier nicht um mich auf den laufenden zu halten und ehrlich gesagt vertraue ich nicht auf Rita Kimmkorn..._

 _Ich habe übrigens versucht einen Brief an Tiara zu verfassen. Irgendwie bin ich nicht damit zufrieden.. Verbringt sie immer noch so viel Zeit bei euch? Sieht sie schlecht aus oder hat sie inzwischen was gesagt?_

 _Wie geht es dir überhaupt? Kommst du klar? Was macht Schnuffel? Frisst er fleißig Sirius Socken?_

 _Wir sehen uns an Weihnachten,_

 _Harry_

Mit dem Brief war Harry weitaus zufriedener. Leider konnte er aber auch Jamie nicht schreiben, dass Viktor im Krankenflügel gewesen war, weil er Harrys ersten, selbst kreierten Rennbesen ausprobiert hatte.

Auf Harrys Gesicht schlich sich ein leichtes lächeln, als er an den Tag nach Viktors Unfall zurück dachte. Noch vor dem Frühstück war er mit Dimitri in den Krankenflügel geschlichen um zu schauen wie es Viktor ging.

Natürlich hatte dieser dann noch geschlafen. Also hatten sie ihm eine kleine Notiz hinterlassen und ihm geschrieben, dass sie am Abend zurück kommen würden.

Den ganzen Tag hatte Harry seinen Freund nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen. Er war sich sicher, dass es Viktor gut ging, aber Harry war sich auch sicher, dass sie wahnsinniges Glück gehabt hatten. Viktor hätte sich bei dem Absturz auch das Genick brechen können. Dann wäre Harry an dem Tod seines Freundes schuld gewesen. Ein Gedanke, bei dem ihm übel wurde. Also hatte Harry sich geschworen den nächsten Besen erst dann auszuprobieren, wenn er sich absolut sicher war, dass er funktionieren würde.

Er würde auch noch nicht die Hohen Geschwindigkeiten einbauen, die er und Viktor in dem Besen haben wollten. Die würde er erst ganz zum Schluss einbauen. Bisher hatte er es auch noch nicht geschafft, seinen Stabilisator zu verbessern. Er hatte eine leichte Ahnung, warum der Besen so geruckelt hatte und war sich sicher, das Problem beheben zu können. Zudem war er sich mittlerweile sicher, warum der Besen so außer Kontrolle geraten war.

Harry hatte die falschen Geschwindigkeitszauber verwendet. In Verbindung mit dem enormen Druck der bei hohen Höhen herrscht, ist der Besen praktisch überfordert gewesen. Der Stabilisator schwächelte und die Zauber begannen in der Luft sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen. Bis der Besen schließlich Feuer fing.

Dadurch dass Harry die Geschwindigkeitszauber erst einmal außen vor lassen wollte, würde er sich in den nächsten Schritten vorrangig um den Luftdruck kümmern. Was sich aber als viel schwieriger erwies als ursprünglich gedacht. Aber noch hatte Harry auch kein Zeitproblem. Denn Viktor musste als erstes einen neuen Besen besorgen.

Nachdem sein Freund aus dem Krankenflügel raus war, musste Harry sich zuerst eine ellenlange Rede anhören, wie scheiße doch der Krankenflügel ist und wie er ihn da hatte alleine lassen können. Nachdem Viktor damit fertig war, wollte er sofort wissen, wann er den nächsten Besen ausprobieren könnte. Harry hatte ihn Augen verdrehend vertröstet und hatte Viktor erklärt, dass er jetzt erst einmal wieder an dem Stabilisator arbeiten müsse und dass sie einen neuen Besen brauchen würden, da der alte im europäischen Nordmeer versunken wäre.

Daraufhin sagte Viktor, dass er sich dann jetzt schon um den richtigen Besen, mit seinem Design kümmern wollte. Derzeit ließ Viktor seine Kontakte aufleben und versuchte das richtige Holz für den Besen zu bestellen und würde sich dann selber mit Harrys Hilfe darum kümmern, dass der Besen in die richtige Form kommt.

Sprich, er und Viktor würden beide noch etwas Zeit brauchen, bis sie den nächsten Besen ausprobieren konnten.

Nach einem weiteren Blick auf Jamies Brief war Harry auch klar, dass er seinem Cousin nicht von dem Streit mit Albrecht oder Robins erzählen konnte.

Wenn Harry Jamie darum gebeten hätte zu schweigen, dann hätte Jamie das wahrscheinlich für ihn getan aber Harry wollte nicht, dass er noch mehr vor seinen Eltern verheimlichte, als er es so schon tat.

Albrecht hatte sich in den letzten Monaten sehr still verhalten. Beziehungsweise ruhig. Er hatte es unterlassen ihn oder seine Freunde direkt anzugreifen. Dafür würde er Harry und Dimitri jedes mal verhöhnen, wenn sie sich vor Dunkler Magier im Klassenzimmer trafen. Er hatte sogar angefangen, Lügen über sie zu verbreiten, um ihn und seine Freunde in ein schlechtes Licht zu rücken, aber dieser Plan war bisher noch nicht aufgegangen.

Die einzige Folge aus Albrechts Lügen war, dass einige seiner Klassenkameraden anfingen ihn, Dimitri und Calypso zu meiden. Aber das könnte Harry nicht egaler sein. Schließlich hatte er seine Freunde gefunden und war zufrieden mit ihnen.

Mit Robins war die Lage schon anders. Nachdem er das erste mal stumm im Krankenflügel gelandet war, hatte er es auf Harry und Dimitri abgesehen. Er wusste, dass Harry und Dimitri dahinter gesteckt hatten und schien Rache geschworen zu haben.

Leider stand er mit seiner Ansicht alleine. Selbst seine Freunde gingen von Harrys und Dimitris Unschuld aus. Schließlich waren sie nur zwei kleine Zweitklässler und nicht in der Lage so schwere Zauber wie den Jugalesub zu meistern.

Von Calypso wusste Harry, dass die Professoren Robins Klassenkameraden in Verdacht hatten. Genauer, die Klassenkameraden die mit ihm zusammen in Kräuterkunde saßen, weil die Professoren sich schlicht einig waren, dass es nicht Möglich war, jemanden zu verfluchen mit dem man nicht im selben Raum war.

Aber schon kurz darauf waren die Professoren gezwungen gewesen umzudenken. Denn Robins hatte Harry und Dimitri vier Tage nach Viktors Unfall alleine in einem Korridor gefunden und hatte versucht, sie in eine Ecke zu drängen.

Harry und Dimitri wussten sich zu wehren und so kam es zu einem mega Streit zwischen ihnen. Robins war wie von Sinnen. Er hatte Harry und Dimitri angeschrien und sie in die letzte Hölle verflucht mit seinen Worten. Er hatte sogar versucht, sie wirklich zu verfluchen aber Harry und Dimitri waren schneller. Sie verteidigten sich just in dem Moment als James Weng wieder bei ihnen im Korridor stand und sich einmischte.

Ihr Schülersprecher hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie getrennte Wege gehen müssten und hatte Robins voran in Richtung Treppe geschickt. Bevor Robins sich umgedreht hatte um zu gehen, rief er Harry und Dimitri zu „Ihr werdet schon noch sehen, was ihr davon habt. Ich scheiße auf Russland und von Schlammblütern lasse ich mir gar nichts sagen!"

Als Robins aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden war und Weng dem Fünftklässler hinterher blickte, warfen Harry und Dimitri sich ein breites grinsen zu. Kurz darauf begleitete Weng sie zu ihren Zimmertüren und verschwand dann. Überflüssig zu sagen, dass das nächste was sie von Robins gehört hatten, dass er wieder im Krankenflügel war.

So wie Harry und Dimitri das mitbekommen hatten, waren die Professoren ehrlich ratlos. Ihre Hauptverdächtigen waren immer noch die Fünftklässler aus dem Kräuterkunde Kurs, aber sie konnten nicht genau sagen, wer Robins im Treppenhaus gesehen hatte als er zum zweiten mal verflucht wurde.

Heilerin May wusste dieses mal natürlich, was mit Robins nicht stimmte und konnte ihn sofort auf den Jugalesub behandeln. Trotzdem dauerte es einen ganzen Tag bis man Robins wieder sah. Mittlerweile hatte es sich dann auch in der Schule herumgesprochen, dass es sich jemand getraut hatte, Robins ein zweites mal zu verfluchen. Und noch wichtiger, dass dieser Jemand auch erfolgreich damit war.

Robins war sich danach noch sicherer, dass Harry und Dimitri hinter dem Jugalesub standen und hasste sie nur noch mehr. Aber er wurde auch vorsichtiger. Er war sie nicht wieder sofort angegangen. Harry und Dimitri hatten eher bemerkt, dass Robins sie verfolgte und versuchte auszuspionieren.

„Soll er doch." sagte Dimitri gelangweilt, als er und Harry sich in Dimitris Zimmer über Robins unterhielten. „Es ist nicht so, dass er uns auf frischer Tat ertappen wird. Der Fluch ist schon vor langer Zeit gesprochen worden, wir müssen ihn ja nicht noch einmal sprechen. Also kann er uns auch nicht mehr erwischen."

Harry musste seinen Freund zustimmen. Was aber nicht hieß, dass er es genoss, wenn Robins hinter ihm und Dimitri her schlich. Zum Glück würden sie in nächster Zeit keine Rennbesen mehr ausprobieren.

Zudem saß Robins auch etwas in der Klemme bei der ganzen Geschichte. Er hatte sich eine Art Ruf aufgebaut in den letzten Jahren. Wenn jetzt bekannt werden würde, dass es zwei Zweitklässler gelungen ist ihn ein zweites mal mit dem Jugalesub zu verfluchen, dann würde er zu Freiwild für seine Altersgenossen werden. Also konnte er Harry und Dimitri nicht öffentlich anprangern, ohne sich selber damit zu Schaden.

Alles in allem konnte die Situation mit Robins gerade nicht besser für Harry und Dimitri laufen. Trotzdem war das immer noch kein Thema, dass er mit Jamie besprechen konnte. Daher faltete er schnell die zwei Briefe und rief Rafe zu sich.

„Na du, Fit für eine längere Tour nach England?" fragte Harry ihn und lies sich von Rafe leicht an den Fingern knabbern ehe er die Briefe an sein Bein band. Dann trug er Rafe zum Fenster und sprach einen kleinen Zauber über ihn, den er vor kurzem selber kreiert hatte aber noch niemand anderem gezeigt hatte.

Zufrieden und sicher dass der Zauber wirkte, machte Harry das Fenster auf und beobachtete wie Rafe direkt in den tosenden Sturm flog. Ungestört schnitt er direkt durch den Wind und kam nicht einmal von seinem Kurs ab. Harry hatte sich jedes mal um Rafe gesorgt wenn er ihn los schickte. Immerhin flog er über mehrere Länder wenn er ihn beispielsweise zu Dimitri geschickt hatte. Oder er musste über ein stürmendes Meer wenn er ihn nach England schickte. Und egal wie das Wetter aktuell bei ihm war, Kilometerweit woanders konnte das Wetter ganz anders aussehen. Also hatte er einen Zauber entwickelt, der Rafe schützen würde wenn er unterwegs war. Rafe war nicht komplett von Wind und Wetter geschützt, weil er die Luft für seinen antrieb brauchte aber der Zauber um ihn spürt zu starken Wind und Regen und schwächt ihn ab ehe er Rafe erreichte.

Schnell machte Harry sein Fenster wieder zu, da sein Minikamin unterm Fenster gefährlich anfing zu flackern. Dann ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte seinen Elderholz Zauberstab aus der Schublade. In letzter Zeit versuchte er immer mehr mit diesem Zauberstab. Es war, als würde er ihn magisch anziehen.

Harry setzte sich wieder auf seinem Sitzsack und nahm auch seinen Weißeichen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche. In seiner rechten Hand den Elderholz Stab und den Weißeichen in der anderen Hand halten saß er ruhig mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Sitzsack und konzentrierte sich auf seine innere Magie.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry konnte die Magie in seinem ganzen Körper fühlen. Sie pulsierte und zog Kreise durch seinen gesamten Körper. Harry fühlte sich lebendig und spürte die Macht um sich herum, die er selber projizierte. Er spürte auch, wie die Magie in seine Stäbe ging und wieder zu ihm zurück kam.

Als Harry sich sicher genug fühlte versuchte er, seine Magie aus den Stäben raus zu drücken. Er konzentrierte sich nicht auf einen speziellen Spruch, sondern wollte einfach nur seine Magie durch seine Stäbe Ausdruck verleihen.

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Augen und sah verblüfft, dass ruhige Wellen aus Rauch aus seinen Stäben kamen, die langsam verschwanden und sich in Luft auflösten.

Vorsichtig schwächte Harry seine Magie ab und konzentrierte sich weniger auf sie. Die Wellen wurden weniger und begannen sich eher aufzulösen. Harry blieb so wie er war, bis sich seine Magie wieder völlig beruhigt hatte und seine Stäbe keinen Rauch mehr produzierten.

Wenn das kein Beweis war, dass es Möglich war gleichzeitig mit zwei Stäben zu zaubern, dann wusste Harry auch keinen besseren. Er musste nur noch herausfinden, wie genau er es schaffen sollte, gleichzeitig zwei Formeln zu sprechen.

* * *

„Ich dachte das hier ist _mein_ Geburtstagsgeschenk. Warum schauen wir nach einem Geschenk für _Calypso_?" jammerte Dimitri als Harry, Viktor und Dimitri gemeinsam über den Katharinas Walk schlenderten.

„ _Dein_ Geschenk war ein unlimitierter Gutschein für den Buchladen heute Dimitri. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es ein Rundumpaket wird." grinste Harry zurück.

Dimitri verdrehte die Augen und seufzte theatralisch auf.

„Wir müssen der Kratzbürste aber nicht auch noch was besorgen oder?" fragte Viktor von Harrys anderer Seite.

„Nein, das müsst ihr nicht. Aber ich würde ihr nun einmal gerne etwas schenken." sagte Harry und sah schon den Quidditchshop in der Ferne. Gleich wäre Viktor schon mal beschäftigt.

„Schenk ihr doch auch einen unlimitierten Gutschein für einen Tag." schlug Dimitri vor und hob seine Hände leicht mit denen er zwei Taschen aus dem Buchladen trug.

„Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie suche ich nach was anderem." sagte Harry noch unsicher. Das Geschenk musste genau so gut werden, wie Rafe es gewesen war.

„Da vorne ist der Quidditchshop. Ich muss da mal kurz rein, wartet ihr auf mich?" fragte Viktor und ging schon mal los ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Klar doch!" rief Dimitri ihm hinter her und blieb stehen. „Zum Glück läuft Viktor inkognito rum. Sonst würde er die nächsten 10 Jahre nicht mehr da raus kommen, weil seine Fans ihn belagern."

„Komm, lass und da was trinken gehen während wir warten." sagte Harry und zusammen gingen sie zum nächsten Café.

„Meinst du, Robins ist schon wieder aus dem Krankenflügel raus wenn wir zurück sind?" fragte Dimitri grinsend nachdem sie sich etwas bestellt hatten.

„Möglich. Heilerin May hat vorgesorgt. Außerdem ist sie langsam geübt darin Robins zu heilen, sodass es keine Stunden mehr dauert." sagte Harry achselzuckend. „Calypso hat mir erzählt, dass die Professoren es langsam leid sind. Sie wollen wissen wer dahinter steckt. Aber sie sind wohl ratlos, weil jedes mal wenn Robins verstummt andere Schüler um ihn rum sind." Harry hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft Robins in den Krankenflügel musste weil er verstummt war.

„Denkst du, sie zählen eins und eins zusammen und finden heraus, dass der Fluch anders ausgelöst wird als sie vermuten?" fragte Dimitri nachdenklich.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber möglich ist es. Keiner von unseren Professoren ist dumm." gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Naja, eins ist sicher. Sie dürfen nicht herausfinden, dass wir dahinter stecken. Ein Rauswurf wäre dann das harmloseste was die Professoren mit uns tun" sagte Dimitri.

„Der einzige der uns wirklich gefährlich werden kann ist Robins selber. Sonst hat uns niemand in Verdacht. Aber wenn Robins uns beschuldigt, muss er damit leben, dass ihn zwei Zweitklässler das angetan haben. Er wäre dem Spott der ganzen Schule ausgesetzt. Das wird er nicht tun." sagte Harry.

„Hoffen wir, dass es so bleibt." sagte Dimitri. „Hast du schon Antworten auf deine Briefe bekommen?"

„Nein, ich habe sie aber auch erst vor zwei Wochen los geschickt. Tiara hatte schon davor nicht geantwortet und Jamie braucht jedes mal eine halbe Ewigkeit bis er antwortet." sagte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Okay. Vielleicht bekommst du dann ja bald was. Hast du schon Pläne für Weihnachten?" fragte Dimitri weiter.

„So wie es aussieht nicht. Mum und Dad haben bestimmt etwas vor, aber was genau, keine Ahnung." sagte Harry und sah, dass Viktor schon auf dem Rückweg zu ihnen war.

„In Russland findet wie immer ein großer Ball am 24. Abends statt. Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht auch kommen möchtest?" fragte Dimitri hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich kann ja mal mit Mum und Dad sprechen. Aber da sie auch so schon nicht so begeistert von dir waren.." ließ Harry seinen Satz in der Luft stehen.

„Ratet mal, was ich hier habe" sang Viktor euphorisch als er sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte.

„Einen Besen" sagte Dimitri trocken als er die Form des Pakets in Viktors Hand sah. „Hast du nicht schon genug davon?"

„Besen kann man nie genug haben Dimitri. Aber das ist nicht nur irgendein Besen. Das ist DER Besen." grinste Viktor breit. „DER Besen, den in Zukunft jeder haben will."

„Das ist doch nicht etwa?" fragte Harry und schaute sich das Paket genauer an.

„Doch, das ist er. Ich musste etliche Kontakte spielen lassen. Ein Bekannter von mir aus Bulgarien hat ihn mir hier her schicken lassen. Wenn du willst, können wir noch vor Weihnachten das Design zusammen durchgehen und auf deinen Stabilisator abstimmen und dann könnten wir den nächsten Versuch starten." grinste Viktor.

„Sicher, dass du das noch mal machen willst Viktor?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Ich war mir nie sicherer. Außerdem sagtest du, dass du den Stabilisator schon wieder abgeändert hast. Also dürfte es doch dieses mal Funktionieren." sagte Viktor selbstsicher.

„Nicht zwingend. Wenn das Design nicht 100 prozentig zum Stabilisator passt, dann kann wieder etwas schief gehen." gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Aber du wolltest doch dieses mal den Speed erst mal weg lassen. Also kann es nicht sooo schlimm werden." sagte Viktor und zuckte mit den Schultern. Wahrscheinlich wäre er auch mit Vollspeed geflogen, dachte Harry.

„Okay" gab Harry es auf. „Von mir aus können wir nächste Woche mit dem Design anfangen." sagte Harry und hob die Hände um zu zeigen dass er aufgegeben hatte.

„Können wir jetzt nach einem Geschenk für Calypso schauen?" flehte Harry und sah seine besten Freunde mit einem Hundeblick a la Sirius Black an.

* * *

„Wie war dein Tag gestern mit Dimitri und Viktor?" fragte Calypso als sie zusammen in der Bibliothek saßen und Hausaufgaben machten. Viktor war noch immer auf den Quidditchfeld und Dimitri würde in kürze zu ihnen treffen, wenn er seine Diskussion mit Wladimir beendet hatte.

„Ganz okay. Hast du alles fertig bekommen was du wolltest?" fragte Harry zurück. Es war Montag Abend und Harry hatte seine Freundin den ganzen Tag über noch nicht gesehen.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich wollte anfangen an meinem Projekt zu arbeiten. Aber ich bin nicht wirklich weit gekommen." sagte Calypso und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du schon eine Idee hast." sagte Harry erstaunt und schaute sie neugierig an.

„Eigentlich ist sie auch nicht Spruchreif." sagte Calypso zögerlich. „Ich hatte überlegt, mich ebenfalls an einem Objekt zu versuchen. Aber die ganze Sache mit den Stabilisatoren ist ganz schön kompliziert." gestand sie.

Harry verstand Calypso sofort. Am Anfang hatte er auch seine Schwierigkeiten gehabt, aber mittlerweile war er sich ziemlich sicher was die Reaktionen von Stabilisatoren anging. „Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir. Oder ich schreib dir die Bücher auf mit denen ich gelernt habe." bot Harry ihr an.

„Das wäre nett." sagte Calypso und lächelte dabei leicht. Mittlerweile kannte Harry sie zur genüge und wusste, dass Calypso nicht gerne um Hilfe bat. Zumindest nicht freundlich und wenn, dann forderte sie auch mehr als das sie um etwas bat.

„Kein Problem." sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Hast du schon eine Idee, was dein Projekt angeht?" fragte Calypso.

Mit einem kleinen schlechten Gewissen realisierte Harry plötzlich, dass Calypso noch gar nichts von seinem Besen Projekt mit Viktor wusste. „Uhmm ja, also ich hatte hier und da ein paar Ideen aber so wirklich festgelegt habe ich mich noch nicht." versuchte Harry dem Thema auszuweichen.

Calypso sah Harry an, als hätte er sie verarschen wollen. „Was für Ideen hier und da?" fragte sie weiter.

„Ich habe da so ein kleines Projekt mit Viktor nebenbei begonnen, dass sich eventuell eignet. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob wir bis zum Sommer damit fertig werden. Wahrscheinlich lasse ich mir einen Plan B einfallen den ich einreichen werde." erklärte Harry vage.

„Damit hast du mir immer noch nicht gesagt was du gerade mit Viktor planst. Und warum ausgerechnet Viktor? Braucht er jemanden, der seine Arbeit erledigt, damit er weiter Quidditch spielen kann?" fragte Calypso sarkastisch.

„Calypso, Viktor ist mein Freund. Er würde niemals seine Arbeit auf mich abwälzen. Außerdem war das ganze Projekt meine Idee. Wir wollen einen Rennbesen kreieren." ließ Harry die Bombe vor ihr platzen.

Calypso sah aus, als hätte Harry ihr ins Gesicht geschlagen. Eine kleine Stimme in Harrys Kopf feierte sich gerade dafür, dass er es mal wieder geschafft hatte seine beste Freundin sprachlos zu machen.

„Warum zum Teufel willst _du_ einen Rennbesen kreieren. Wenn Viktor auf solche Hirngespinste kommt, okay. Aber _du_?" fragte Calypso völlig überrumpelt.

„Naja, ich habe hauptsächlich den Reiz in dem Stabilisator gesehen. Viktor mit ins Boot zu holen war das beste was ich machen konnte. Er hat die Erfahrung und weiß, was der Besen wirklich können muss. Außerdem, wenn wir Erfolgreich sind geht es an die Vermarktung. Wenn Viktor mit unserem Besen in die Kameras lächelt, dann werden viele diesen Besen kaufen. Was auch ein paar Galeonen in mein Verließ sickern lässt." erklärte Harry sein vorgehen.

„Viktors plötzlicher Quidditchunfall." sagte Calypso plötzlich.

„War eigentlich kein Unfall, sondern nur Viktors erster Probelauf mit meinem Besen." gestand Harry. „Oder Probeflug. Je nach dem wie du es sehen willst."

Calypso stand impulsiv auf und fuhr mit ihren Händen durch ihr Haar. Sie ging ein paar Schritte hinter ihren Stuhl und kam dann wieder an den Tisch. Sie beugte sich nach vorne zu Harry und stütze ihre Hände auf den Tisch. „Ist dir klar wie gefährlich das ganze ist?" fragte sie und wirkte ehrlich besorgt.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich so um Viktor sorgst." sagte Harry noch ehe er sich auf die Zunge beißen konnte.

Zum zweiten mal heute sah Calypso aus, als hätte Harry sie geschlagen. In diesem Moment kam Dimitri zu ihnen und blieb neben Harry stehen und sah verwirrt zwischen Harry und Calypso hin und her. „Was ist hier los?" fragte er

„Das geht dich gar nichts an Makarow." zischte Calypso leise.

„Hey! Pass auf wie du mit mir sprichst." sagte Dimitri sofort als Harry „Calypso!" rief.

„Vielleicht sollten Harry und ich das woanders klären, was gerade los ist." sagte Calypso und richtete sich langsam auf. Als Harry Dimitri einen hoffentlich beruhigenden Blick zuwarf, zog Calypso ihr Shirt weiter nach unten und fing danach an ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen.

„Wir sprechen später okay?" fragte Harry Dimitri.

„Klar, ich warte auf Vicky." sagte Dimitri perplex und versuchte die Situation zu überspielen.

Harry nickte seinem Freund danken zu und ging dann hinter Calypso her, die bereits in Richtung Tür stolzierte.

„Viel Spaß!" rief Dimitri ihm schadenfroh hinterher.

„Hab dich auch lieb!" rief Harry über seine Schulter und erntete böse Blicke von den anderen Schülern weil er zu laut war.

Im Treppenhaus angekommen lief Harry Calypso immer noch hinter her.

„Was war dein Problem?" fragte Harry sie.

„Können wir warten bis wir in meinem Zimmer sind?" fragte Calypso gereizt und bog in den Mädchenflügel ab.

Augen verdrehend ging Harry ihr hinter her, bis sie sich in ihrem Zimmer gegenüber standen und die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war.

„Was war los? Warum bist du Dimitri so angegangen?" fragte Harry und war ehrlich sauer darüber.

„Was ist los mit _dir_? Ich dachte wir wären Freunde!" fragte Calypso scharf zurück.

„Wir _sind_ Freunde. Aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht so mit Dimitri zu sprechen." sagte Harry deutlich.

„Können wir Dimitri da raus lassen?" fragte Calypso.

„Nein, du hast ihn in die Sache rein gezogen als du ihn so angemacht hast. Was ist los mit dir Calypso?" fragte Harry noch mal.

Dieses mal antwortete Calypso nicht sofort. Stadtessen sah sie Harry böse und auch etwas verletzt an. „Warum hast du mir nichts von dem Besen erzählt? Wie lange geht das überhaupt schon so?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Keine Ahnung. Die Idee hatte ich schon vor dem Sommer. Aber erst seit dem Sommer ist die Idee wirklich realistisch. Warum ist das jetzt so wichtig?" fragte Harry.

„Und warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?" fragte Calypso und sah Harry genau an.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe erst mal nur mit Viktor darüber gesprochen. Irgendwie hat es sich dann nie ergeben, dass ich mit dir darüber spreche. Du hättest dich ja so wie so nicht dafür interessiert." sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Ich bin deine Freundin Harry. Ich interessiere mich für alles was in deinem Leben passiert. Auch wenn es sich um so was banales handelt wie Rennbesen." sagte Calypso. „Aber anscheinend bin ich dir nicht so wichtig wie ich bisher dachte. Denn sonst hättest du mit mir gesprochen. Vielleicht hätte ich mich ja auch einbinden können."

„Du und dich an einem Projekt einbinden, dass sich um Rennbesen dreht?" fragte Harry sarkastisch.

„Mir geht es ums Prinzip Harry. Ich bin nicht dumm. Ich weiß, dass du mich in einigen Punkten anlügst. Und Freunde tun so etwas nicht. Punkt" sagte Calypso und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Wann lüge ich dich an?" fragte Harry.

„Robins." sagte Calypso provozierend und Harry spannte sich an.

Wenn Calypso wirklich irgendwas über die Sache mit Robins wusste, musste Harry jetzt die Wahrheit erzählen. Aber wer hatte dann noch eins und eins zusammen gezählt und wusste Bescheid? Und was genau wusste Calypso?

„Allein die Tatsache, dass du jetzt überlegst was du tun oder sagen sollst, sagt schon alles Harry." sagte Calypso traurig.

„Was weißt du über Robins?" fragte Harry resigniert.

„Ich weiß genug. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie genau du es anstellst das er immer wieder verstummt, aber ich weiß dass du dahintersteckst." sagte Calypso und sah Harry weiter an.

Harry nickte leicht. „Weiß sonst noch jemand Bescheid? Dein Vater vielleicht?" fragte Harry.

„Ist das alles was dich interessiert Harry?" fragte Calypso traurig. „Du hast dich ganz schön verändert in dem letzten Jahr Harry."

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen? Ich musste mich verändern. Außerdem warst du diejenige die mit am lautesten gesagt hat, dass wir Robins nicht davon kommen lassen können." verteidigte Harry sich lauter.

„Dagegen sage ich auch gar nichts. Aber der Harry den ich kennen gelernt habe, der hätte seinen Freunden nichts verheimlicht. Zumindest nicht sowas großes. Was ist jetzt deine Ausrede Harry?" beharrte Calypso weiter.

„Es tut mir leid Calypso." sagte Harry und es tat ihm ehrlich leid. „Ich habe nicht länger darüber nachgedacht. Du fandest meine erste Idee blöd. Als ich dann mit Dimitri nach weiteren Möglichkeiten geschaut habe, habe ich den Jugalesub gefunden. Und dann kam mir auch schon die Idee den zu modifizieren.. Und irgendwie wurde es stressig ab dann."

„Es ist wirklich der Jugalesub?" fragte Calypso und gab sich mühe nicht zu neugierig zu wirken.

Harry musste leicht lächeln als er das Bemerkte und nickte leicht. „Ja, ich habe ihn etwas abgeändert, sodass er über einen längeren Zeitraum der Person anhaftet und bei einem bestimmten Wort immer wieder aufs neue ausgelöst wird." erklärte Harry ihr.

„Unglaublich, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das Möglich ist." sagte Calypso gedankenverloren. „Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte sie.

„Ich habe ein bisschen voraus gearbeitet was Kreation angeht. Dann war es eigentlich ganz einfach. Ich verstehe nicht, warum andere Menschen nicht schon vorher auf diese Idee gekommen sind." sagte Harry schulterzuckend.

Daraufhin sahen Harry und Calypso sich eine Zeit lang wortlos an, bis Calypso schließlich laut seufzte und zu ihrem Bett ging um sich darauf zu setzten. Harry folgte ihr mit den Augen und ging langsam zu ihrem Schreibtisch um sich daran zu lehnen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid Calypso." versuchte Harry es noch mal. „Manchmal finde ich es schwierig dich mit Dimitri oder Viktor zu vereinen. Du gibst dir mit den Zweien nicht so viel Mühe als wie mit mir." versuchte Harry zu erklären.

„Das liegt daran, dass ich mir die Zwei niemals als Freunde ausgesucht hätte. Ich kann auf Viktor ganz gut verzichten und Dimitri ist mir teilweise zu kindisch. Anfangs warst du auch nicht so kindisch Harry. Du hast dich in vielerlei Hinsicht verändert." sagte Calypso.

„Ich musste mich verändern Calypso. Als ich hier ankam war ich einsam und hatte nicht das Gefühl irgendwo angekommen zu sein. Aber das letzte Jahr war genial. Ich habe drei unwahrscheinlich gute Freunde gefunden. Ich bin nicht mehr einsam. Und wenn Dimitri und Viktor mich zu wahnwitzigen Sachen überreden, dann ist das auch okay. Weil es zum erwachsen werden dazu gehört Calypso." sagte Harry.

„Und warum schließt du mich dann so aus Harry?" fragte Calypso leise und schaute sich ihre Hände an.

„Weil es manchmal wirklich schwer ist, dich mit Dimitri und Viktor an einen Tisch zu setzten." sagte Harry aufrichtig. „Und ich möchte meine Zeit auch nicht zwischen euch aufteilen."

„Und wenn ich es irgendwie schaffe mit den Zweien besser auszukommen.. Würdet ihr mich dann auch mal mit auf den Katharinas Walk nehmen?" fragte Calypso zaghaft und sah Harry flehend an.

„Ich dachte bisher immer, dass du nicht mit wollen würdest. Wenn du magst Calypso, dann flohe ich mit dir auch mal alleine dort hin." bot Harry an.

„Oder so." sagte Calypso.

„Warum hast du nicht eher mit mir gesprochen Calypso?" fragte Harry.

„Weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich dich ansprechen sollte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dich als Freund zu verlieren." sagte Calypso und sah wieder auf.

„Du hast mir keinen Grund dafür gegeben Calypso. Ich habe mich falsch verhalten." sagte Harry. „Versuche einfach ein bisschen toleranter Dimitri und Viktor gegenüber zu sein und ich sorge dafür, dass du über alles auf dem laufenden bist."

„Danke, ich versuch's" sagte Calypso.

* * *

„Kann mir jemand die Vorteile der alten Gesetze nennen?" fragte Professor Larsen die Klasse.

Harry und Dimitri saßen zusammen in Weltgeschichte, wo sie sich gerade über die alten Gesetze unterhielten, welche für jede Zauberergemeinschaft auf der Welt galten.

„Mr. Martin" rief der Professor auf.

„Dass alle Zauberergemeinschaften auf der ganzen Welt sich daran zu halten haben ist auf jeden Fall ein Vorteil. Aber auch, dass die Gesetze in Verbindung mit der Magie selber stehen ist ein Vorteil. Nehmen wir beispielsweise das Erbrecht. Durch das Blut in unseren Adern, weiß unsere Magie, zu welchen Stamm wir gehören. Welcher Familie wir angehören." versuchte Louis Martin zu erklären.

„Schon mal ein sehr gutes Beispiel Mr. Martin. Unsere Magie erkennt nicht nur unsere jetzige Familie, sie würde sogar alte, ausgestorbene Familien wieder erkennen." sagte Professor Larsen als die Hand von Victoria Greengrass in die Luft ging.

„Mrs. Greengrass." gab der Professor ihr das Wort.

„Also ist man mit dem Erbrecht in der Lage ausgestorbene Familiennamen wieder zu beleben? Ich meine, beispielsweise die Gründer von Hogwarts. Deren Familiennamen sind ja schon vor Jahrhunderten ausgestorben. Irgendjemand muss ja deren Erbe sein." sagte Victoria Greengrass.

„Rein theoretisch muss es diese Erben geben. Aber viele Familien lassen sich nicht auf ihr Erbe testen. Denn man kann lediglich das Oberhaupt _einer_ Familie sein. Das Erbrecht würde im Mittelalter gegründet, weil die Oberhäupter angst um ihre Familiennamen und ihr Erbe hatten. Deshalb war das Erbe immer streng geregelt. Der Älteste bekam oftmals alles. Wenn man aber das Oberhaupt einer Familie ist, kann man aufgrund von Rivalitäten nicht das Oberhaupt einer anderen Familie werden. Oder dessen Familiennamen. Ein Beispiel, sie werden das Vermächtnis der Greengrasses erben. Aber Sie sind zufällig der Erbe Slytherins. Dann können Sie nicht gleichzeitig beide Familien offiziell vertreten. Sie müssen sich zwischen Greengrass und Slytherin entscheiden. Oftmals haben die Zweitgeborenen den anderen Familiennamen bekommen, damit das Erbe nicht ausstirbt." erklärte Professor Larsen. „Mrs. Huber?"

„Warum kann man nicht zeitgleich zwei Familiennamen vertreten?" fragte Clara Huber. Ein Mädchen, dass Harry erst vor kurzem aufgefallen war und das aus der Schweiz kam.

„Soweit ich weiß, ist Ihre Familie relativ neutral Mrs. Huber. Jetzt stellen Sie sich einmal vor, Sie bekommen durch eine Erbschaft den Familiennamen einer schwarzmagischen Familie. Könnten Sie diese Familie gebührend vertreten, so wie es sich Mitglieder dieser Familie wünschen würden? Und wenn ja, verletzen Sie in diesem Moment nicht die Prinzipien Ihrer eigenen Familie?" fragte der Professor zurück.

„Schon, aber zeichnen Familien sich nicht dadurch aus, annähernd gleich zu sein? Also die Familien meiner Tanten und Onkeln sind fast alle neutral so wie wir." versuchte Huber es weiter.

„Es gibt auch andere Fälle. Mrs. Greengrass, Ihre Familie ist doch auch neutral eingestellt. Angenommen Sie heiraten jetzt Mr. Potter hier. Und Ihre Schwester heiratet einen Jungen aus einer schwarzmagischen Familie in England. Ihr Nachkommen könnten nicht mehr sagen, dass die Familien gleich sind." sagte Professor Larsen und die Klasse lachte leise bei diesem Vergleich.

„Victoria würde Calypso niemals überleben." lachte Dimitri leise in Harrys Ohr.

„Halt die Klappe Dimitri." zischte Harry leise zurück.

„Komm schon. Nach gestern Abend muss ich dir nicht sagen, dass Calypso temperamentvoll ist. Die weiß schon wie sie Konkurrenz aus dem Weg räumen muss." sagte Dimitri bedeutungsvoll.

„Calypso hatte einfach einen schlechten Tag Dimitri." sagte Harry um das Thema hoffentlich zu beenden.

„Das sah mehr als nur nach einem schlechten Tag aus." bohrte Dimitri weiter.

„Kann ich den Herren weiter helfen?" riss Professor Larsen sie plötzlich aus ihrer Unterhaltung.

„Entschuldigung Sir." sagte Dimitri schnell und der Professor wandte sich wieder der Klasse zu. „Welche alten Gesetze kennt ihr noch? Und ich möchte weitere Vorteile von ihnen hören."

Harry und Dimitri verstummten für den Rest des Unterrichts und machten sich Notizen über die alten Gesetze. Larsen hatte sie vor der Stunde gewarnt, dass das Thema prüfungsrelevant wäre und dass sie besser aufpassen würden.

Am Ende der Stunde verließen Harry und Viktor die Klasse mit rauchenden Köpfen und machten sich auf in die Zeremonien Halle um zu Mittag zu essen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die Professoren jetzt schon so einen Aufriss um die Prüfungen machen. Wir schreiben die erst nächstes Jahr im Februar." stöhnte Dimitri genervt als er sich auf einen der freien Stühle an ihrem Lieblingstisch fallen ließ.

„Naja, jetzt haben wir noch fünf Wochen bis zu dem Winterferien. Jetzt fangen schon mal viele an, sich sorgen um den Duellwettbewerb zu machen. Und wenn wir dann wieder zurück kommen, müssten wir alles gleichzeitig lernen. Also machen sie uns jetzt schon angst." sagte Harry schulterzuckend und setzte sich neben Dimitri an den Tisch.

„Ernsthaft? Ich fange aller frühestens in den Ferien an zu lernen." sagte Dimitri.

„Ich denke mal, dass ich das auch so machen werde. Vielleicht übe ich Dunkle Magie schon vorher hier, weil ich die Sachen nicht mit nach Hause nehmen möchte falls jemand mal genauere Blicke in mein Zimmer wirft. Ich wollte vor den Ferien lieber noch mal mit Viktor an dem Besen arbeiten." sagte Harry und sah, dass Calypso zu ihnen kam.

„Hey, wie war Weltgeschichte?" fragte Calypso und setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Harry und Dimitri.

„Ganz okay, oder Dimitri?" fragte Harry seinen Freund um ihn mit einzubinden. Dimitri schien nach gestern Abend Calypso gegenüber etwas reservierter zu sein.

„Jupp, war ganz gut. Larsen hat die alten Gesetze mit uns besprochen." sagte Dimitri und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.

„Klingt doch interessant. Sorokin hat uns in Tränke einiges über Gifte erzählt. Ich glaube das gehörte wohl nicht so ganz zum Rahmenlehrplan, war aber dafür ganz interessant." sagte Calypso und lud sich ebenfalls was zu essen auf ihren Teller.

Harry blickte abwechseln zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her und Begriff, wenn er nicht auch etwas tat, würde Calypso nie richtig in ihrer Gruppe ankommen. Also beschloss er, die Bombe vor Dimitri platzen zu lassen und später mit den Konsequenzen zu leben.

„Calypso weiß übrigens über Robins Bescheid." sagte Harry leise nachdem er seinen Freund angestoßen hatte. Dieser ließ seine Gabel sinken und sah Harry mit großen Augen an und schaute dann zu Calypso rüber.

„Keine Panik." sagte Calypso und hob ihre Hände zum Frieden. „Ich plaudere euer kleines Geheimnis schon nicht aus."

„Okay.." sagte Dimitri und schaute erst Calypso und dann Harry an.

„Will ich wissen was Gestern zwischen euch passiert ist?" fragte Dimitri noch mal vorsichtig.

„Nicht viel Dimitri. Ich habe Calypso lediglich über ein paar Sachen informiert, sodass sie auf dem selben Stand ist wie wir." erklärte Harry ihm.

„Okay.." sagte Dimitri noch einmal und wirkte noch nicht richtig überzeugt. „Wie auch immer."

Harry blickte Calypso auffordert an und deutete leicht in Dimitris Richtung als sein Freund wieder angefangen hatte zu essen. Calypso riss ihre Augen auf und sah Harry ungläubig an. Deshalb deutete Harry noch mal leise auf Dimitri und sah Calypso streng an.

„Dimitri?" fragte Calypso schließlich gedehnt und wartete bis Dimitri sie anschaute.

„Ja?"

„Das gestern war nicht... In Ordnung von mir." sagte sie zögerlich und Dimitri schaute Calypso mit großen Augen an, sodass Harry sich das Grinsen verkneifen musste. „Vielleicht können wir alles bisherige vergessen und einfach noch mal von vorne anfangen?" fragte Calypso weiter und verwirrte Dimitri damit komplett.

Vielleicht um sich sicher zu sein, dass Calypso es ernst meinte, schaute Dimitri zu Harry rüber. Deshalb gab Harry ihm ein aufmunterndes Zeichen.

„Okay. Ich denke wir können das versuchen Calypso." sagte Dimitri immer noch verwirrt.

„Gut." nickte Calypso und lächelte leicht. „Danke."

„Gerne." sagte Dimitri in dem selben befremdlichen Ton den Calypso zum Schluss benutzt hatte.

Später als die drei die Zeremonien Halle wieder verließen um zum Unterricht zu gehen flüsterte Harry Calypso noch schnell etwas zu.

„Das war zwar keine richtige Entschuldigung aber ich bin trotzdem dankbar das du es versucht hast."

* * *

„Du musst mir wirklich erzählen, was du mit der Kratzbürste gemacht hast." sagte Viktor als er und Harry gemeinsam in Viktors Zimmer an dem Design ihres Besens arbeiteten.

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht." versuchte Harry sich raus zu reden.

„Dimitri hat mir erzählt wie ihr den einen Abend die Bibliothek verlassen habt." sagte Viktor ernst und sah Harry an.

„Calypso war einfach enttäuscht, weil ich sie bei so vielem ausgeschlossen habe. Das ist alles. Wir haben drüber geredet und jetzt versucht sie halt etwas Anschluss bei dir und Dimitri zu bekommen. Um meinetwillen." gestand Harry schließlich.

„Okay.." sagte Viktor in dem gleichen Ton wie Dimitri es Gestern immer getan hatte.

„Und es wäre nett, wenn du und Dimitri ihr auch etwas entgegen kommen könntet." sagte Harry schließlich und sah Viktor ernst an.

„Ich versuch's" sagte Viktor schulterzuckend. „Was meinst du, machen wir den Besen an dieser Stelle etwas schmaler? Dadurch dürfte sich die Wendigkeit erhöhen was bei schnellen Spielen unerlässlich ist."

„Beim Design vertraue ich voll und ganz auf dich Viktor. Das ist dein Themengebiet. Ich merke eh schon, dass ich den Stabilisator etwas abändern muss. Aber ich denke wir können noch vor den Ferien ein weiteres mal einen Besen ausprobieren." versicherte Harry und zog seinen Elderholz Zauberstab. Vorsichtig richtete er ihn auf die Stelle die Viktor ihm zeigte und machte den Besen schmaler an dieser Stelle.

„So oder noch schmaler?" fragte Harry.

„Noch ein bisschen schmaler.. Aber nicht mehr viel." sagte Viktor und Harry verkleinerte die Stelle weiter.

„Seit wann benutzt du den Elderstab?" fragte Viktor neugierig.

Harry zuckte leicht mit der Schulter. „Ich habe festgestellt, dass einige Flüche – besonders Flüche – leichter mit dem Elderstab auszuführen sind als mit dem Weißeichenstab."

„Das ist nicht verwunderlich. Flüche sind dunklere Magie als normale Zaubersprüche. Da ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass du einige Sprüche leichter mit deinem Elderstab sprechen kannst. Immerhin gilt dieser als dunkel und dein Weißeichenstab als weißmagisch." sagte Viktor.

„Schon, aber langsam ist es nervig, ich will nicht jedem den Elderstab zeigen. Bisher wisst auch nur du, Dimitri und Calypso Bescheid und so soll es auch bleiben. Aber mittlerweile denke ich mir ganz oft im Unterricht, dass ich das ein oder andere gerne mit dem Elderstab ausprobieren möchte. Aber dann würden andere davon erfahren.." erklärte Harry sein Dilemma.

„Ein Illusionszauber würde dir da wahrscheinlich helfen. Du müsstest einfach nur die Illusion auf den Elderstab legen, dass er aussieht wie der Weißeichenstab. Dann könntest du beide in deiner Umhangtasche verschwinden lassen und je nach bedarf den richtigen Zauberstab ziehen. Jeder würde immer nur den Weißeichenstab sehen." sagte Viktor.

Harry sah seinen Freund völlig überrascht an. „Das ist eine richtig geniale Idee Viktor! Danke" grinste Harry.

„Hey, das klingt jetzt so, als hätte ich nicht auch mal gute Ideen." sagte Viktor mit einem gespielt beleidigten Ton.

„Naja, sie sind schon selten deine guten Ideen." sagte Harry aber sein grinsen verriet seinen ernsten Tonfall.

„Arsch." sagte Viktor und wandte sich wieder dem Besen zu. „Denkst du wir können Muster in den Stiel einbauen?" fragte Viktor

„Wofür willst du Muster haben?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Naja, als Deko. So ein Besen muss auch nach was aussehen." sagte Viktor und diesmal musste Harry sich das grinsen wirklich verkneifen.

„Deko?" sagte Harry und das grinsen kam doch in sein Gesicht.

So schnell wie Viktor ihn boxte konnte Harry sich gar nicht in Sicherheit bringen. „Hey!" rief Harry.

„Aber jetzt mal im Ernst. Ich will mich nicht nur durch die Form des Besens abheben. Vielleicht können wir irgendwas mit dem Stiel machen?" fragte Viktor.

„Naja, also ich würde ihn jetzt nicht unbedingt anders einfärben." überlegte Harry laut. „Mir persönlich gefallen die dunkleren Besen besser als die mit dem helleren Holz."

„Mir auch. Aber so künstlich wie der Nimbus 2001 soll er auch nicht werden. Vielleicht können wir eine Art Holzoptik eingravieren?" fragte Viktor.

„Hmm. Also vorne am Stiel würde ich auf jeden Fall später den Namen des Besens eingravieren." sagte Harry und deutete auf eine Stelle, die er sich dafür vorstellte.

„Wie wollen wir den Besen überhaupt nennen?" fragte Viktor mit einem grinsen zurück.

„Keine Ahnung. Hast du eine Idee?" fragte Harry als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Nicht wirklich" sagte Viktor als er aufstand und zur Tür ging. „Dimitri, Calypso"

„Hey Vicky, uns war langweilig." hörte Harry Dimitri sagen und sah, dass Dimitri gefolgt von Calypso in Viktors Zimmer kam.

„Wie kommt ihr voran?" fragte Calypso vorsichtig und kam weiter in den Raum.

Harry sah kurz zu Viktor und schaute dann zu Dimitri und Calypso. „Relativ gut. Wir überlegen uns gerade einen Namen für den Besen." sagte Harry.

Dimitri schmiss sich lang auf Viktors Bett während Viktor sich wieder gegenüber von Harry auf den Boden setzte. Calypso nahm sich Viktors Schreibtischstuhl drehte ihn um und setzte sich dann so, dass sie sich beim sitzen nach vorn mit dem Oberkörper gegen die Lehne lehnen konnte.

„Ist doch klar. 'Dimitri' Wenn ihr dann an die Vermarktung geht, könnt ihr es mit 'Mit Dimitri ins Licht' als Slogan versuchen." lachte Dimitri vom Bett her und Calypso verdrehte leicht die Augen.

„Träum du mal weiter von dir selber Dimitri. Aber wehe du versaust mein Bett dabei." sagte Viktor und machte eine Wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand in Dimitris Richtung.

„Oder Vickys Victory" lachte Dimitri weiter und diesmal musste Harry wirklich schmunzeln.

„Victory ist gar nicht mal so schlecht." überlegte Calypso. „Als Name ist das einfach und eindrucksvoll. Eine Art Versprechen für jeden der den Besen kauft." erklärte sie.

„Das hat was." gab Harry ihr recht und Viktor schien darüber nachzudenken.

„Wir behalten den Namen auf jeden Fall mal im Hinterkopf." sagte Viktor schließlich. „Die Stelle da muss auch noch etwas schmaler werden Harry."

Und so arbeiteten Harry und Viktor an ihrem Besen weiter während Calypso und Dimitri zwischenzeitlich ihre Meinungen dazu gaben.

* * *

„Mein Vater hat mich gefragt, ob ich etwas über Robins weiß." sagte Calypso eines abends als sie zu Dritt in der Bibliothek saßen. Viktor war draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld und trainierte.

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?" fragte Dimitri etwas angespannt.

„Das ich nichts darüber weiß und das wir auch darüber rätseln. Aber die Professoren verlieren langsam die Geduld. Robins ist eine Lachfigur hier auf der Schule geworden. Es dauert nicht mehr lange bis er nichts mehr zu verlieren hat und euch auffliegen lassen könnte." warnte Calypso sie.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er jemals so verzweifelt sein wird. Klar, er ist zu einer Lachfigur geworden aber das würde noch schlimmer werden, wenn er zugeben würde, dass es zwei Zweitklässler waren." sagte Harry.

„Aber wenn er so die Professoren auf seine Seite bekommt und ihr gezwungen seid, den Gegenfluch zu nennen?" fragte Calypso mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Es gibt doch gar keinen Gegenfluch. Heilerin May spricht doch jedes mal einen Heilzauber. Der Jugalesub verschwindet auf Zeit. Einen richtigen Gegenfluch, dass der Spruch nicht immer wieder ausgelöst wird, muss ich erst noch kreieren." sagte Harry ihr.

„Man sollte auch meinen, dass Robins so schlau ist und den Auslöser mittlerweile selbst erkannt hat." sagte Dimitri abfällig. „Brauchst du das Buch da noch Calypso?"

„Nein, das kannst du dir nehmen. Warum hast du nicht direkt einen Gegenfluch kreiert Harry?" fragte Calypso.

„Weil ich ihn bis jetzt noch nicht brauchte." sagte Harry und zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

„Ich denke, dass du dich aber mal darum kümmern solltest. Vielleicht ist es nicht so Schlau, Robins ein Jahr lang immer verstummen zu lassen. Vielleicht sollte das ganze vor den Ferien aufhören." sagte Calypso vorsichtig.

„Warum?" fragten Harry und Dimitri gleichzeitig.

„Jetzt stellte euch mal vor, Robins löst den Fluch zu Hause aus. Schlimmer noch, er löst in mehrfach zu Hause aus. Was glaubt ihr passiert, wenn die Professoren davon Wind bekommen?" fragte Calypso.

„Sie würden sich zusammenreimen, dass der Fluch nicht immer neu gesprochen wird, sondern anders ausgelöst wird." sagte Dimitri langsam.

„Und der Kreis der Verdächtigen wird wieder größer." sagte Harry.

„Genau." sagte Calypso bedeutungsvoll. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du dich um einen Gegenspruch kümmerst Harry. Dann kannst du den modifizierten Jugalesub noch etwas länger für dich behalten. Wenn die Professoren merken, dass der Jugalesub irgendwie modifiziert wurde, dann musst du ihnen erzählen wie das funktioniert. Dann wird er nicht mehr lange ein Geheimnis sein. Ganz zu schweigen von den Konsequenzen die du tragen musst wenn die Professoren herausgefunden haben, dass ihr dahinter steckt."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht." gestand Harry ihr.

„Wahrscheinlich." sagte Calypso und grinste frech.

„Aber die Professoren müssten erstmal herausfinden, dass wir das waren." gab Dimitri zu bedenken. „Und das könnte schwer werden, weil wir Robins schon vor einer ganzen Weile verflucht haben."

„Ja, aber das Wort Schlammblut ist ein todsicheres Zeichen, dass in eure Richtung zeigt." sagte Calypso.

„Ich denke ich fange an, einen Gegenfluch zu kreieren. Wir können Robins ja jederzeit noch mal verfluchen wenn er wieder was versucht." sagte Harry. Er hätte es natürlich lieber wenn der Fluch auf Robins bliebe aber seine Freundin hatte schon recht.

„Gehen wir uns gleich noch Duellieren?" fragte Dimitri dazwischen.

In der Woche vor den Winterferien stand der nächste Duellwettbewerb an und sie hatten zusammen beschlossen bereits jetzt schon dafür zu üben. Immerhin wollte niemand schlecht da stehen oder sich zu krass von anderen verfluchen lassen.

„Würde ich sagen." sagte Calypso.

„Okay, ich habe Viktor nämlich gesagt, dass wir spätestens um Sieben Uhr da sind." sagte Dimitri.

„Schaffen wir." sagte Harry zuversichtlich.

„Ist Viktor eigentlich immer noch mit dieser Amanda zusammen?" fragte Calypso plötzlich.

Harry und Dimitri prusteten beide gleichzeitig vor lachen los.

„Nope" sagte Harry zwischen zwei Lachern.

„Krankenschwester Amanda ist abgesagt." lachte Dimitri.

„Was habe ich verpasst?" fragte Calypso mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Eigentlich nichts. Als Viktor damals mit unserem ersten Besen abgestürzt ist, wollte Amanda sich um ihn kümmern und hat es mit ihrer Fürsorge etwas übertrieben." sagte Harry neutral.

„Jupp. Viktor hat sie deshalb in den Wind geschossen. Viktor ist jetzt ein Mistkerl." grinste Dimitri breit.

„Aha. Ich glaube ich will gar nicht mehr erfahren." sagte Calypso und widmete sich wieder dem Buch vor ihrer Nase zu.

„Warte ab, bis es wieder offiziell ist, dass er Single ist. Dann tickt die weibliche Bevölkerung auf Durmstrang wieder aus." lachte Dimitri und ignorierte Calypsos bösen Blick.

* * *

„Also gut. Bitte stellen Sie sich in den Zweiergruppen zusammen in die ich Sie gerade eingeteilt habe und üben den besprochenen Fluch." sagte Professor Rosier am Montag morgen zu seiner Klasse.

Als der Professor ganz im Anfang die Gruppen eingeteilt hatte in denen sie arbeiten sollten, war Harry etwas enttäuscht gewesen, weil er mit Albrecht zusammen arbeiten musste. Nachdem der Professor aber dann die Wirkungsweise des Fluches erklärt hatte, den sie heute in der Klasse üben sollten, war er dann doch ganz froh Albrecht bekommen zu haben.

Der Fluch hatte die Formel _'vomere'_ und sorgte dafür, dass sich das Opfer übergeben musste. Die Formel alleine reichte aber nicht. Wie bei vielen dunklen Sprüchen, musste man den Spruch auch so meinen. Also Harry musste auch wirklich wollen, dass sein Gegenüber sich übergibt. Mit Dimitri als Partner wäre das schon mal nicht so einfach gewesen, aber mit Albrecht? Da sah das ganze schon wieder anders aus.

Außerdem hatte Harry am Vorabend zum ersten mal einen Illusionszauber gemeistert. Das heißt, er würde hoffentlich seine Leistung in Dunkler Magie steigern können, weil er nun diese Flüche mit dem Elderstab ausprobieren konnte ohne das er in Gefahr lief, dass jemand bemerkte, dass er zwei Zauberstäbe besaß.

„Was ist los Potter? Machst du dir in die Hose?" fragte Albrecht höhnisch als er in Harrys nähe ankam.

„Ne, aber du dir gleich ins Hemd Albrecht." sagte Harry frech grinsend zu ihm.

„Träum weiter Potter." sagte Albrecht als er auch schon seine Hand hob und _„vomere!"_ schrie.

Harry duckte sich schnell weg und schrie Albrecht ebenfalls _„vomere!"_ entgegen.

Im Gegensatz zu Harry, war Albrecht nicht so glücklich und schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig aus dem Weg zu springen oder ein Schild zu errichten. Der Fluch traf ihn mitten auf seiner Brust und Harry sah, wie Albrecht nach Luft schnappte als hätte man ihn geschlagen.

Albrecht stöhnte auf und beugte sich nach vorne. Er stützte seine Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab und Harry konnte sehen, dass Albrecht schon stark am würgen war. Aber Albrecht kämpfte gegen den Fluch an. Ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass der Fluch noch nicht so stark war, wie er eigentlich sein müsste. Aber zu Harrys Genugtuung deutlich stärker als alles, was er mit seinem Weißeichenstab je geschafft hätte.

„Guter erster Versuch Mr. Potter." sagte Professor Rosier der das ganze wahrscheinlich beobachtet hatte. „Wahrscheinlich fehlte noch die letzte Nuance an Willen. Aber daran können Sie noch arbeiten."

„Danke Professor." sagte Harry respektvoll und beobachtete wie Professor Rosier weiter zu dem nächsten Pärchen ging.

Soweit Harry es sehen konnte, hatte noch niemand es geschafft, dass sein Gegenüber wirklich erbrach. Was aber laut Professor Rosier nicht sonderlich verwunderlich war, weil sie noch ganz am Anfang der dunklen Magie standen. Sobald sie den Dreh mit der Willenskraft raus hatten, würden einige Flüche auf Anhieb einfacher werden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, dass Albrecht eine schnelle Bewegung machte und brachte blitzschnell sein Schild hoch.

Auf Albrechts Gesicht zeigte sich Wut ab als er sah, dass Harry es geschafft hatte ein Schild herauf zu beschwören. Bedrohlich ging er einen Schritt auf Harry zu und Harry sah seine Möglichkeit den Fluch gleich ein zweites mal ausprobieren zu können. Er musste Albrecht nur weiter provozieren und auf einen Fehler seinerseits warten.

„Was ist Albrecht? Bist du noch nicht mal dazu in der Lage dein Gegenüber zu überraschen?" fragte Harry höhnisch.

„Professor Rosier hat uns nicht erlaubt Schutzschilde zu errichten." sagte Albrecht scharf.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich mich einfach so verfluchen lasse Albrecht? Hältst du mich wirklich für so dumm?" fragte Harry rhetorisch und ging spielerisch einen Schritt auf Albrecht zu um die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu verkürzen und gleich schneller zuschlagen zu können.

„Du hältst dich wohl für ganz schlau was Potter?" zischte Albrecht und starrte Harry hasserfüllt an.

„Das ist doch nichts neues Klaus." sagte Schuster der die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Albrecht und Harry mitbekommen hatte und seinen Freund unterstützen wollte. Leider hatte das zur Folge, dass sich Albrecht für einen kurzen Moment ablenken ließ und zu seinem Freund rüber schaute.

Ein Moment den Harry eiskalt ausnutze. Schnell ließ er sein Schild fallen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Hass gegen Albrecht. Schnell ließ er seinen Zauberstab nach vorne schnellen und rief „ _vomere!"_

Albrecht fand nur noch die Zeit sich wieder Harry zuzudrehen aber konnte sich nicht mehr in Sicherheit bringen. Der Fluch traf ihn diesmal direkt auf den Magen. Albrecht schrie kurz auf und zog so die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse auf sich. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab zu Boden fallen und stütze sich wieder nach vorne gebeugt auf seinem Knien ab ehe er anfing sich zu übergeben.

Harry wandte sich leicht angeekelt ab und ging ein paar Schritte weiter nach hinten. Schuster entfernte sich ebenfalls etwas von seinem Freund und Professor Rosier kam wieder zu ihnen.

„Gut gemacht Mr. Potter." sagte der Professor anerkennend und sprach den Gegenfluch in Albrechts Richtung. Sofort hörte Albrecht auf sich zu übergeben, blieb aber nach vorne gebeugt stehen und schnappte allem Anschein nach nach Luft. Dann ließ Professor Rosier mit einem Evanesco das Erbrochene verschwinden und wandte sich zu Schuster.

„Bringen Sie ihren Freund zum Krankenflügel und kommen Sie dann wieder Mr. Schuster." sagte der Professor. Dann, zur Klasse gewandt „Der Rest macht weiter. Mr. Potter, solange Mr. Schuster weg ist, üben sie mit Mr. Jackson weiter. Danach können Sie sich schon mal den Hausaufgaben widmen."

Langsam begannen die einzelnen Gruppen wieder weiter zu üben als Schuster mit Albrecht im Schlepptau verschwand. Harry ging langsam zu Jackson rüber der überhaupt nicht begeistert aussah. Harry konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Immerhin wusste Jackson, dass Harry den Fluch jetzt geschafft hatte und ihn wahrscheinlich sofort verfluchen konnte, sobald er Harry die Chance dazu gab.

Leicht wollte Harry es Jackson in den paar Minuten nicht machen. Denn Harry hatte nur bedingt Lust dazu, sich übergeben zu müssen. Aber er wollte es sich auch nicht mit Jackson verspaßen. Also beschloss Harry nur halbherzige Versuche in Jacksons Richtung zu schicken und wich Jacksons Flüchen jedes mal aus.

Als dann Schuster wieder da war, setzte Harry sich in die hintere Ecke des Raumes und begann mit seinen Hausaufgaben. Auf diese Weise würde er heute Abend zumindest mehr Zeit für den Gegenfluch des Jugalesubs haben.

* * *

„Bist du sicher, dass der Gegenfluch funktioniert?" fragte Dimitri leise als er und Harry gemeinsam unter dem Tarnumhang waren und sich im Treppenhaus versteckten.

„Ich bin sicher. Ich habe den Gegenfluch gestern an Calypso ausprobiert." gestand Harry ebenso leise.

„Was?" fragte Dimitri entsetzt und drehte sich unter den Tarnumhang in Harrys Richtung.

Harry zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich habe Calypso mit unserem modifizierten Jugalesub verflucht. Direkt danach habe ich den Gegenfluch gesprochen. Erst dann hat Calypso das verfluchte Wort ausgesprochen und es ist nichts passiert. Also funktioniert der Gegenfluch. Denn das der Jugalesub funktioniert wissen wir ja." erklärte Harry.

„Ihr spinnt doch.." sagte Dimitri ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du mal daran gedacht, was Professor Rosier mit dir oder uns angestellt hätte, wenn der Gegenfluch nicht funktioniert hätte und so raus gekommen wäre, dass wir hinter dem ganzen stecken?"

„Wir waren uns beide sicher, dass der Gegenfluch funktionieren würde." versicherte Harry seinem Freund.

Dimitri stöhnte nur leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Denkst du, Robins kommt wirklich?"

„Ich hoffe. So wie ich gehört habe, lässt sich Robins kein Mädchen entgehen dass ihn einlädt." sagte Harry.

„Auch wahr. Und Amanda sieht ja wirklich nicht schlecht aus.." überlegte Dimitri weiter.

Es war bereits nach 11 Uhr und die meisten Schüler waren bereits in ihren Zimmern um zu schlafen. Harry und Dimitri hatten einen Brief von Amanda gefälscht und diesen unter Robins Zimmertür geschoben.

Jetzt hofften sie, dass Robins darauf rein fallen würde und sich gleich auf den Weg zu Amandas Zimmer machte.

„Arme Amanda." sagte Dimitri scherzend.

„Pff.. verspätete Rache für Viktor." grinste Harry leise.

„Tschh.. Ich glaube ich höre was." sagte Dimitri.

Und tatsächlich, wenige Momente später erschien Robins aus ihrem Flügel und wollte in den Flügel für die Mädchen gehen. Schnell zückte Harry seinen Zauberstab und sprach die Gegenformel. Der Fluch hatte ein Glück keine Farbe und traf den unvorbereiteten Robins direkt in den Rücken.

Robins schien bemerkt zu haben, dass er mit irgendwas getroffen worden war, denn er blieb prompt stehen und drehte sich um. Zauberstab bereits in seiner Hand.

Harry und Dimitri spannten sich beide an und gaben kein Laut von sich. Still beobachteten sie, wie Robins mit erhobenem Zauberstab langsam auf sie zukam.

„Potter? Makarow? Ich weiß das ihr kleinen Arschlöcher hier seid." zischte Robins leise und bedrohlich.

Trotz allem blieben Harry und Dimitri immer noch still unter dem Tarnumhang und hofften, dass Robins nicht in sie rein laufen würde. Obwohl sie ganz nah an der Wand standen.

„Was ist los? Zu feige euer Gegenüber direkt unter die Augen zu treten?" fragte Robins höhnisch.

Harry würde gerne den Tarnumhang beiseite reißen und Robins verfluchen. Aber dann musste er den Professoren Rede und Antwort stehen. Wahrscheinlich würde dann alles aufliegen, auch wenn der Jugalesub jetzt nicht mehr aktiv war.

Mit dem Tarnumhang hätte Harry die Möglichkeit gehabt, immer unbemerkt da zu sein, wenn Robins verflucht worden ist..

„Denkt ihr, ich lasse mir von euch auf der Nase rum tanzen?" fragte Robins weiter und suchte mit seinen Augen das Treppenhaus ab.

Harry spürte, dass Dimitri sich leicht bewegte und einen Fluch hauchte. Dann, lauter, hörte Harry ein Geräusch auf der Treppe. Es hörte sich so an, als würde irgendwas die Treppe runter fallen. Blitzschnell drehte Robins sich weg von ihnen und schaute zur Treppe. Dann sprintete er los und flitze die Treppe hinunter.

„Komm!" sagte Harry und schubste Dimitri leicht von hinten an. Zusammen und immer noch unter dem Tarnumhang machen sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern. Immer darauf achtend, dass Robins nicht hinter ihnen auftauchte.

An ihren Türen angekommen, gingen sie zusammen in Dimitris Zimmer und erst als die Tür zu war, zog Harry den Tarnumhang von ihnen runter.

„Das war knapp." sagte Harry.

„Ja, und Robins wusste sofort, wer mit ihm im Treppenhaus war." gab Dimitri zu bedenken.

„Wir müssen ihn auf jeden Fall weiter im Auge behalten. Sobald Robins bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr verstummt wird er wieder mutiger." sagte Harry.

„Denke ich auch. Aber jetzt stehen erstmal zwei Wochen Ferien vor der Tür. Um Robins kümmern wir uns, wenn wir im Januar wieder zurück sind." sagte Dimitri und schmiss sich auf sein Bett.

Denkst du, ich komme sicher gegenüber an?" fragte Harry scherzend und ging zur Tür um sich auch in sein Bett zu legen.

* * *

„Um ehrlich zu sein, wünsche ich mir schon fast, dass wieder was passiert." sagte Viktor ernst als er ihren Besen in der Hand hielt und ihn sich genauer ansah.

„Warum?" fragte Harry. Es war der letzte Sonntag auf Durmstrang dieses Jahr für sie alle. Sie mussten nur noch Montag und Dienstag zum Unterricht. Am Mittwoch würde dann der Duellwettbewerb stattfinden und Donnerstag konnten sie sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause machen.

Deshalb wollten sie den Tag heute nutzen um ihren Besen noch einmal auszuprobieren. Alle vier dick eingepackt in den wärmsten Winterklamotten die sie hatten trotzten sie dem Schneesturm um sie herum.

„Dann muss ich wenigstens nicht an dem Duellwettbewerb teilnehmen." grinste Viktor.

„Können wir darüber wann anders sprechen? Es ist kalt und ich bin froh, wenn wir wieder drinnen sind." sagte Calypso dazwischen und Dimitri nickte zustimmend.

„Also gut." sagte Viktor und stieg auf den Besen und stieß sich ab.

„Nicht wieder so wild Viktor." rief Harry ihm noch mal zu als Viktor leicht hoch stieg.

„Hast du den Speed nicht raus gelassen?" fragte Calypso ihn.

„Schon, aber es kann trotzdem noch einiges schief gehen." antwortete Harry.

„Der sieht aber trotzdem schon relativ flott aus." sagte Dimitri anerkennend als er Viktor im Himmel beobachtete.

„Ich kann ihn ja nicht langsam wie eine Schnecke machen." gab Harry zurück und ließ Viktor nicht aus den Augen.

Diesmal konnte Harry nicht sehen, dass der Besen ruckelte. Also hatte er das Problem schon mal erfolgreich aus den Weg geräumt. Auch als Viktor begann plötzlich die Richtungen zu wechseln kam der Besen mühelos mit.

„Fällt euch irgendwas komisches an dem Besen auf?" fragte Harry seine Freunde.

„Nicht wirklich." sagte Calypso.

„Nur, dass er anscheinend nicht mit richtigen Rennbesen mit halten könnte. Aber das würde sich ja durch den extra Speed ändern." sagte Dimitri zögerlich.

Viktor flog mit gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit durch den Himmel sodass Harry davon ausging, dass er am Anschlag flog. Der Druck schien diesmal nicht zu stören und bestärke Harry darin, die richtige Lösung für das Problem gefunden zu haben.

Der Bulgare versuchte Sinkflüge, steile Flüge nach oben und schnelle Richtungswechsel. Nach circa Zwanzig Minuten kam er rasant auf sie zu geflogen und bremste erst kurz vor ihnen ab.

Aber beim Abbremsen verlor Viktor etwas die Kontrolle und Harry, Dimitri und Calypso konnten nur zusehen, wie Viktor quasi über seinen Besen nach vorne flog und direkt auf sie zu flog. Schnell warf Harry sich auf Calypso und drückte sie unter sich zu Boden. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, dass Dimitri ebenso schnell reagiert hatte und sich ebenfalls auf den Boden geworfen hatte.

Viktor segelte genau da durch die Luft, wo sie drei kurz vorher noch gestanden hatten und landete dann auf dem harten Schnee. Der Besen neben ihm, ohne jeglichen Schaden soweit Harry das sehen konnte.

Harry hörte Calypso unter sich leise grummeln und stand schnell auf. Dann hielt er ihr die Hand hin um ihr auf zu helfen. „Danke" sagte sie und klopfte auf ihre Klamotten um diese vom Schnee zu befreien.

„Kein Problem." antwortete Harry.

„Das Landen müssen wir aber noch mal üben Viktor." sagte Dimitri und schaute den Bulgaren halb ernst halb scherzend an.

„Das lag nicht an mir. Das Holz ist viel zu rutschig. Damit hatte ich in der Luft schon Probleme. Entweder müssen wir den Stiel anrauen oder wir brauchen noch ein Zauber auf den Stiel, sodass er nicht so rutschig ist." sagte Viktor und schaute dabei von Dimitri zu Harry.

„Ich denke mal, wir machen eine Mischung aus beidem" überlegte Harry. „Also ich sehe kein Problem darin, den Zauber mit in den Stabilisator zu integrieren. Aber ich glaube ich habe noch nie ein angerauten Stiel gesehen. Damit würden wir uns auch noch mal abheben. Ist dir sonst noch was in der Luft aufgefallen?" fragte Harry.

„Das Ruckeln ist weg. Aber das habt ihr bestimmt schon gesehen. Dann zieht der Besen meiner Meinung nach noch ein bisschen nach links. Aber das liegt wahrscheinlich an dem Design. Ich denke wir müssen den Stiel noch mal überarbeiten." sagte Viktor.

„Alles klar, am besten machen wir das direkt heute Abend mit dem Stiel. Dann können wir ihn auch direkt anrauen. Ich arbeite über die Ferien noch mal an dem Stabilisator und baue den Zauber ein, dass der Stiel nicht mehr so rutschig ist." zeigte Harry den weiteren Schlachtplan auf.

„Also können wir jetzt wieder rein gehen?" fragte Calypso leicht ungeduldig.

„Machen wir." stimmte Dimitri zu und fing an sich durch die Massen an Schnee durchzukämpfen.

Harry zuckte seinen Zauberstab und zwinkerte Calypso leicht zu. Dann sprach er einen Zauber, der den Schnee vor ihm schmelzen ließ. Sodass der nächste Meter vor ihm frei war und Harry langsam und ungestört in Richtung Schloss gehen konnte.

„Echt nicht fair Harry! Was ist das für ein Zauber?" schmollte Dimitri und Calypso lachte laut neben ihm auf.

In dem Moment flog Viktor auf ihrem Besen über ihnen her und verschwand laut lachend Richtung Schloss.


	21. Weihnachten und andere Überraschungen

Hey hey, ich hatte viel zu viel freie Tage.. Gewöhnt euch nicht an das schnelle Update :-)

* * *

 **Teil 4**

Zum wiederholten male verfluchte Harry das kleine Grundstück das zu Godrics Hollow gehörte. Wenn er nicht alle fünfundzwanzig Sekunden am selben Fleck vorbei laufen wollte, dann musste er in den nächsten zwei Wochen auf seine Joggingtour verzichten. Oder mit seinem Dad darüber reden, ob er nicht vielleicht doch das Grundstück verlassen dürfte. Aber da konnte er sich auch genau so gut auf den Kopf stellen und die Nationalhymne singen.

Genervt seufzte Harry schließlich auf und schnappte sich seine Trinkflasche bevor er zurück zum Haus ging. Als er durch die Terrassentür in die Küche trat sah Harry dass seine Mum bereits mit einer Tasse Tee am Küchentisch saß und auf ihn zu warten schien.

Harry zögerte kurz, trat aber dann in die Küche. „Morgen" grüßte er. Eine kleine Stimme in Harrys Kopf fragte sich leise, wann genau es dazu gekommen war, dass er nicht mehr gerne in einem Raum mit seiner Mum war. Beziehungsweise seit wann es komisch geworden war.

„Morgen Harry. Soll ich dir einen Kakao machen?" fragte sie lächelnd und stand bereits auf.

„Ehrlich gesagt wollte ich duschen gehen Mum. Ich hab mich zwar nicht verausgabt aber..du weißt schon." sagte Harry und deutete auf seinen Körper.

„Achso, okay. Kommst du danach wieder runter? Ich wollte eigentlich kurz mit dir reden Harry." fragte Lily hoffnungsvoll und setze sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl.

Ehrlich verwirrt antwortete Harry mit einem „Sicher" und verließ schnell die Küche um nach oben in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

Er warf seine Flasche auf das Bett und zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Dann ging er zu seinem Schrank, nahm sich ein Handtuch daraus und verschwand nebenan in dem Badezimmer dass er sich mit seinem Bruder teilte.

Seit seiner Rückkehr hatte Harry noch nicht großartig mit seinem Bruder gesprochen. Das letzte Jahr schien einfach zu viel gewesen zu sein sein. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung was in dem Leben von seinem Bruder vorging und Harry selber konnte nicht über alles sprechen was auf Durmstrang passiert war.

Aus irgendwelchen Gründen fühlte er sich unwohl in der Nähe seiner Eltern und dem verhalten seiner Mum nach zu urteilen ging es seinen Eltern ähnlich.

Selbst mit Tiara hatte Harry kein Glück gehabt. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit zum Grimmauld Platz verzogen und schien Harry aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Harry stöhnte wieder genervt auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Über seine Familie konnte er sich später den Kopf zerbrechen. Schnell drehte Harry sich um und verschwand unter der Dusche.

Wenig später ging er frisch geduscht und mit neuer Kleidung runter in die Küche, wo seine Mum noch immer am Küchentisch saß.

„Ich hab dir eine heiße Schokolade gemacht als ich gehört habe dass das Wasser aus ging." sagte Lily und deutete auf die zweite Tasse auf dem Tisch.

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr setzte Harry sich gegenüber seiner Mum an den Küchentisch und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Es war erst halb Acht am Morgen. Es würde noch Stunden dauern bis sein Bruder oder Tiara aufwachen würden.

„Wie war das erste Halbjahr?" fragte Lily schließlich und riss Harry aus seien Gedanken.

„Ganz gut soweit." sagte Harry und schaute sie an ehe er einen Schluck heiße Schokolade versuchte.

„Was habt ihr so gelernt?" fragte Lily neugierig weiter.

„Hmm. In Dunkler Magie lernen wir immer noch nur Duellflüche Mum. Falls du das wissen wolltest?" fragte Harry leicht sarkastisch.

„Harry. Ich will dich hier nicht ausfragen oder so etwas. Ich möchte lediglich Fragen, was du so in den letzten Monaten gemacht hast? Wir haben so wenige Briefe von dir bekommen." sagte Lily.

„Sorry Mum. Ich war beschäftigt." sagte Harry in einem entschuldigenden Tonfall.

„Ich habe auch nie so viele Briefe nach Hause geschickt als ich auf der Schule war." winkte seine Mum schnell ab. „Aber ich würde gerne wissen was in deinem Leben passiert Harry. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir uns entfremden Harry und das will ich nicht. Du bist mein Sohn Harry. Mein Ältester – auch wenn es nur Minuten sind. Also bitte Harry, erzähl mir, was in deinem Leben vorgeht." flehte Lily Harry an.

Die Worte seiner Mum trafen Harry tiefer als er Gedacht hatte. Er hatte ja selber das Gefühl, dass er dabei war sich von seiner Familie zu entfernen, aber dennoch kann er ihr nicht einfach alles so erzählen, weil sie und auch sein Vater es einfach nicht verstehen würden. Also was genau sollte er seiner Mum jetzt erzählen? Sollte Harry jetzt so egoistisch sein und seiner Mum alles erzählen, weil Harry das wirklich so wollte oder sollte er seinem Mund halten und ihre Beziehung nicht weiter riskieren?

„Ich würde es begrüßen wenn es wieder so wie früher werden würde Mum." fing Harry ehrlich an. "Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass Durmstrang zu tief in unsere Familie geschnitten hat. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich euch nicht alles erzählen kann, weil ihr Angst davor habt, dass ich abrutsche. Aber Mum, das werde ich nicht. Ich habe Freunde auf Durmstrang gefunden. Denkst du, Dimitri ist immer noch mit mir befreundet wenn ich plötzlich anfange Menschen zu töten und mich Voldemort anschließe? Denkst du, nur weil ich es eventuell kann, dass ich immer und überall schwarze Magie anwenden werde?" sagte Harry und lies seinen Gefühlen schließlich freien Lauf.

„Nein Harry. Ich und dein Vater, wir glauben an dich. Aber wir vertrauen einfach dieser Schule nicht. Und du redest so wenig über Durmstrang. Das macht uns dann noch misstrauischer. Aber ich will dass das aufhört Harry. Ich will dich nicht verlieren." sagte Lily.

„Aber wie soll das funktionieren Mum? Jedes mal, wenn ich euch irgendwas über Durmstrang oder meine Freunde erzähle schaut ihr euch an als würde ich irgendwas falsch machen. Ich weiß nun einmal nicht mehr, was ich euch erzählen kann und was nicht ohne das es zu Problemen kommt." versuchte Harry seinen Punkt zu erklären.

„Das ist genau der Punkt Harry. Du kannst uns alles erzählen. Du musst nichts vor mir oder vor deinem Dad verheimlichen. Genau dieses Verhalten von dir ist Schuld daran, dass dein Dad und ich so misstrauisch sind von Zeit zu Zeit." sagte Lily und schaute Harry hoffnungsvoll an.

„Was ist mit Dimitri?" fragte Harry plötzlich und sah, wie seine Mum sich anspannte. „Was habt ihr gegen ihn? Er ist ein Junge wie Nico und ich. Er ist mein erster und bester Freund Mum. Wie soll ich euch vertrauen können, wenn ihr was gegen Dimitri habt?" fragte Harry.

„Du kannst uns vertrauen Harry, weil wir Familie sind. Familie hält immer zueinander. Dein Freund steht leider stark unter dem Einfluss seines Vaters. Und das ist nun einmal nicht der beste Einfluss." erklärte Lily vorsichtig.

„Aber wie soll ich euch alles erzählen, wenn ich Vorsichtig sein muss was ich über Dimitri erzähle? Wie soll ich mich dabei wohl fühlen euch alles zu sagen, wenn ihr in nicht leiden könnt?" beharrte Harry weiter. Was Dimitri und den Rest seiner Freunde angeht, würde Harry bis ans Lebensende diskutieren. Zum Glück hatten seine Eltern noch nicht erfahren, wie Calypso weiter hieß. Das würde den Kessel zum überlaufen bringen.

„Wir werden versuchen mit unserer Meinung zurück zu halten Harry. Aber ich möchte dass du uns aus deinem Leben erzählst. Ganz besonders wenn es um Dimitri geht." fügte Lily am Ende zögerlich hinzu.

„Damit ihr wisst, wann Dimitri mich in die dunkle Magie gezogen hat?" fragte Harry hart und warf seiner Mum einen verletzten Blick zu.

„Harry. Versuche doch bitte mich zu verstehen! Du gehst auf eine Schule an der schwarze Magie verherrlicht wird. Du entfernst dich immer weiter von deiner Familie. Du hast Freunde die nicht gut für dich sind..."

„Mum!" fiel Harry ihr ins Wort. „Ich entferne mich von euch, weil ich mich nicht jedes mal für meine Entscheidung nach Durmstrang zu gehen und für meine Freunde rechtfertigen will." Innerlich spürte Harry die Wut in sich hoch kochen.

Seine Mum stöhnte gequält auf und ließ den Kopf in die Hände fallen. Harry atmete leicht aus und lehnte sich wieder zurück in seinem Stuhl. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie er sich nach vorne gelehnt hatte.

„Wir müssen uns wieder beruhigen." sagte Lily und setzte sich auch wieder gerade an den Tisch.

Harry sah sie lediglich an und wartete bis seine Mum wieder das Wort erheben würde. So leicht wollte er ihr das nicht machen, als das er wieder anfangen würde.

„Willst du nicht deine Schokolade trinken?" fragte Lily schließlich nach langen Minuten in denen sie sich an geschwiegen hatten.

Vorsichtig griff Harry nach der Tasse und nahm einen kleinen Schluck ehe er die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch stellte. Als sich wieder eine längere Phase des Schweigens eingestellt hatte stand Harry schließlich auf. „Ich will einen Vorsprung bekommen was die Hausaufgaben angeht." sagte er und beeilte sich aus dem Raum zu kommen. Er wartete noch nicht mal, ob seine Mum was dazu sagen wollte.

Als Harry in seinem Zimmer ankam, setze er sich an seinem Schreibtisch und fing einen Brief an Dimitri an.

 _Hey Dimitri,_

 _ich weiß, ich wollte dir eigentlich schon gestern schreiben, aber irgendwie hat das nicht so gut geklappt. Bist du gut in Moskau angekommen? Grüß deinen Vater und Vladimir von mir. Ich wäre sehr viel lieber mit zu dir gefloht als nach Godrics Hollow aber gut. Man kann sich ja leider nicht alles aussuchen._

 _Vorhin hat meine Mum versucht mit mir zu sprechen. Das ist allerdings gründlich in die Hose gegangen. Irgendwie ist es schwieriger geworden zu Hause. Eigentlich wollten mir meine Eltern ja entgegen kommen was Toleranz angeht aber davon sehe ich nichts. Dafür frage ich mich gerade ernsthaft wie ich es die nächsten zwei bis drei Wochen hier aushalten soll.._

 _Ich denke nicht, dass ich dich in Russland besuchen kommen kann. Für meine Mum bist du immer noch Staatsfeind Nummer 1_

 _Tiara geht mir immer noch aus dem Weg und mit Nico konnte ich auch noch nicht sprechen._

 _Ich hoffe deine Ferien werden besser als meine._

 _Harry_

Als Harry den Brief fertig hatte ging es ihm eindeutig besser. Die nächsten Wochen würden recht einsam werden, dessen war er sich sicher.

* * *

Harry hörte lautes Lachen als er am frühen Abend ins Wohnzimmer ging. Sein Bruder saß mit seinem Dad und Sirius auf den Sesseln vor dem Kamin während Jamie etwas abseits am Wohnzimmertisch saß und die kleine Gruppe zu beobachten schien.

„Harry." sagte Jamie als er Harry bemerkte und kam auf ihn zu.

„Hey Jamie." sagte Harry und die zwei umarmten sich kurz.

„Harry." strahlte Sirius und kam mit geöffneten Armen auf Harry zu um ihn ebenfalls zu drücken.

„Hey Onkel Sirius. Wie läuft's auf der Arbeit?" fragte Harry neugierig. Sein Dad war am Vorabend nicht so gesprächig gewesen.

„Nichts worum man sich sorgen muss." wich sein Onkel schnell aus und warf einen kurzen Blick zu James.

Harry verdrehte offensichtlich seine Augen, lächelte seinen Paten dann aber an.

„Hast du Lust kurz mit mir und Schnuffel spazieren zu gehen?" fragte Sirius und schaute Harry hoffnungsvoll an.

„Wer von euch beiden muss den?" fragte Harry frech und Jamie neben ihm fing schallend an zu lachen. Von den Sesseln her konnte Harry seinen Dad lachen hören und Nico grinste sogar.

„Sehr witzig Harry. Wirklich, als hätte ich den nicht schon tausend mal von Jamie gehört." sagte Sirius, grinste aber dennoch.

Harry grinste ihn einfach nur frech an und sagte „Okay, dann lass uns gehen."

Als sich Harry und Sirius auf den weg machten, machte Jamie Anstalten ihnen zu folgen.

„Wäre es okay, wenn Harry und ich alleine gehen Jamie? Danach kannst du Harry solange in Beschlag nehmen wie du willst." sagte Sirius schnell zu seinem Sohn.

„Okay.." sagte Jamie lahm und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

Weitaus misstrauischer folgte Harry seinem Onkel in die Küche um Schnuffel zu holen. Wenn Sirius nur wegen Schnuffel los wollte, dann hätte Jamie mitkommen können.

„Harry." grüßte Sarah ihn als Harry in die Küche trat. Seine Mum und Sarah saßen mit großen Tassen am Küchentisch und schienen sich ebenfalls zu unterhalten.

„Hey Sarah" grüße Harry zurück und nahm auch seine Tante kurz in die Arme nachdem sie von ihrem Stuhl aufgestanden war.

„Wir wollten kurz mit Schnuffel vor die Tür. Ist es okay, wenn wir durch Godrics Hollow spazieren Lils?" fragte Sirius.

„Okay, pass aber bitte gut auf." sagte Lily und schaute Sirius ernst an.

Daraufhin verließen Harry und Sirius mit einem aufgeregten Schnuffel das Haus. Sie gingen schnurstracks zu den Gartentürchen und verließen die Schutzzauber um Godrics Hollow.

Sobald sie auf dem kleinen Pfad waren der in das Dorf führte ließ Sirius Schnuffel von der Leine. Sofort sprintete Schnuffel los und sprang wie verrückt auf dem Weg hin und her.

Langsam gingen sie auf der kleinen Straße in Richtung des Dorfes. Es hatte den ganzen Tag über geschneit und sie mussten sich ihren Weg durch den pulverartigen Schnee kämpfen während Schnuffel weiter wild voraus rannte und immer mal in den Schnee biss.

„Deine Mum hat deinem Dad von eurem Gespräch heute morgen erzählt." fing Sirius vorsichtig an.

'Direkt zum Punkt' dachte Harry und war froh, dass wenigstens auf Sirius verlass war.

„Und jetzt wollen sie dass du mit mir sprichst?" fragte er dennoch leicht genervt. Wenn sich Sirius mal so um Jamie kümmern würde. Oder zumindest die Augen öffnen würde.

„Nein. Deine Mum und dein Dad wissen nicht worüber ich mit dir sprechen will. Soweit ich weiß, will dein Dad noch mal mit dir reden. Ich habe mich quasi ungebeten vor gedrängelt." sagte Sirius und lächelte dabei als würde er sich an etwas bestimmtes erinnern.

„Und warum willst du dich mit mir darüber unterhalten?" fragte Harry erstaunt und immer noch misstrauisch.

„Weil ich nicht will, dass du deinen Freund für deine Familie aufgibst." sagte Sirius leise.

Harry blieb stehen und schaute Sirius überrascht an. Schnell hob Sirius seine Hände „Erzähle das bloß nicht deinen Eltern. Aber ich komme auch aus einer schwarzmagischen Familie. Manchmal denke ich, dass Lily und James das vergessen haben. Aber ich weiß was es heißt wenn du wegen deiner Familie verurteilt wirst. Deinem Dad war es früher egal wer ich war und seinen Eltern war es auch egal. Deshalb verstehe ich nicht so ganz warum sie jetzt so stark auf deinen Freund reagieren. Ich vermute dass das mit der ganzen Situation um Voldemort zusammen hängt. Aber du darfst dich davon nicht beeinflussen lassen. Wenn du Dimitri als vertrauenswürdig erachtest, dann ist er das auch für dich. Wir leben in Zeiten, wo wir loyale Freunde brauchen und wenn Dimitri das für dich ist, dann ist das eben so." sagte Sirius und Harry schaute seinen Onkel mit neuen Augen an.

„Danke Sirius. Ich weiß nicht wirklich was ich sagen soll aber danke." sagte Harry und nahm seinen Onkel zum dank fest in die Arme.

„Nicht dafür Harry. Du weißt, dass du immer mit allem zu mir kommen kannst oder?" fragte Sirius ernst und plötzlich hatte Harry ein derart schlechtes Gewissen. Warum weigerte Jamie sich so vehement mit seinen Eltern zu sprechen? Warum hatte Harry damals bloß diesen blöden Schwur geleistet?

„Weiß ich, danke Sirius." sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme. „Aber darf ich dich fragen, wie du zu deiner Meinungsumstellung kommst? Im Sommer hatte ich noch das Gefühl, dass du Dimitri nicht leiden könntest."

„Da war ich lediglich überrascht. Genau wie deine Eltern Harry. Vielleicht hättest du uns vorher reinen Wein einschenken sollen was Dimitri betraf." sagte Sirius mit einem leichten Tadel.

„Und jetzt bist du nicht mehr überrascht?" harkte Harry noch mal nach.

„Jetzt hatte ich Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Ich weiß selber wie es ist das schwarze Schaf der Familie zu sein. Wenn dein Freund sich aus seiner Familie los reißen möchte, dann braucht er einen Freund wie dich an seiner Seite. Ich wäre damals ohne deinen Dad unter gegangen. Glücklicherweise waren deine Großeltern damals nicht so gegen mich eingenommen, sonst hätte die ganze Geschichte vielleicht anders ausgesehen. Aber mach dir um deine Eltern keine Sorgen, ich werde die zwei schon davon überzeugen Dimitri eine Chance zu geben. Du kümmerst dich voll und ganz um deinen Freund." sagte Sirius mit fester Stimme.

Endlich verstand Harry worum es Sirius ging. Er war immer noch davon überzeugt, dass die Makarows eine schlimme Familie waren der man nicht trauen konnte. Aber er sah in Dimitri eine Kopie von sich selber und von seinem Kämpfen in seiner Jugend. Nur waren er und Dimitri leider zwei ganz verschiedene Fälle. Sirius hatte seine Familie damals gehasst. Dimitri liebte seinen Vater und seinen Bruder. Er würde niemals etwas tun, was den Zweien Schaden würde und er würde sie auch niemals verlassen. Sirius hatte die ganze Geschichte einfach nur falsch verstanden. Die Frage war jetzt nur, ob Harry seinen Onkel darauf aufmerksam machte oder ob er Sirius in seinem Glauben lassen sollte, dass Dimitri sich eines Tages gegen seine Familie stellen würde.

Konnte Harry es sich überhaupt leisten, Sirius von sich zu stoßen? Er hatte schon ein angekratztes Verhältnis zu dem Rest seiner Familie. Da würde ihm Sirius' Hilfe einiges erleichtern.

„Danke Sirius. Für alles." sagte Harry schließlich und unterdrückte sein schlechtes Gewissen seinen Onkel so auszuspielen. Warum wollte eigentlich jeder nur das sehen was er wollte? Warum gaben sie Harry, Durmstrang und Dimitri nicht mal eine Chance?

„Warum ist Tiara eigentlich so oft bei euch?" fragte Harry plötzlich einem Geistesblitz zufolge.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Sirius verwundert zurück. Harry sah dass sein Onkel vorsichtig geworden war. Er hatte eindeutig nicht mit so einer Frage von Harry gerechnet.

„Jamie und ich schreiben uns oft, weißt du Sirius?"deutete Harry lediglich an.

Sirius seufzte auf und deutete auf einen kleineren Weg der direkt in die kleine Gemeinde von Godrics Hollow führte. „Was genau hat Jamie dir geschrieben?"

„Das Tiara schrecklich viel Zeit bei euch verbringt." sagte Harry ehrlich und suchte den Blickkontakt zu Sirius.

„Das ist aber nichts außergewöhnliches. Die Mädels hängen nun einmal ständig aufeinander" gab Sirius zu bedenken und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Sirius versuchte der ganzen Geschichte auszuweichen.

„Ja, aber trotzdem haben wir die meisten Nächte immer zu Hause verbracht Sirius. Du als mein Pate würdest es mir doch erzählen wenn ich mir um irgendwas sorgen machen müsste oder?" versuchte Harry es mit seelischer Erpressung. Die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf fragte sich wann genau er diesen Trick aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Harry." sagte Sirius schon fast gequält.

„Bitte Sirius. Ich mache mir sorgen um Tiara. Manche Nächte kann ich deswegen nicht schlafen." log Harry und achtete auf einen niedergeschlagenen Ton.

Sirius stöhnte wieder leise auf und Harry wusste, dass er seinen Onkel fast so weit hatte. „Bitte Onkel Sirius."

„Deine Mum und dein Dad machen gerade eine schwere Zeit durch." gab Sirius sich schließlich geschlagen. Harry sah seinen Onkel lediglich an, damit er weiter sprechen würde. Aber Sirius blieb hart unter Harrys Blick.

„Muss ich mir sorgen machen?" fragte Harry mit ernstem Ton.

Sirius seufzte wieder auf. „Das weiß ich nicht Harry. Ehrlich nicht. Deine Mum und dein Dad lieben sich. Aber James und ich sind viel auf der Arbeit und deine Mum sitzt dann Zuhause. Dass sie damit auf Dauer Probleme hat ist verständlich. Aber es ist nicht abzusehen, dass es auf der Arbeit weniger wird. Eher im Gegenteil, ich denke wir steuern direkt auf einen gewaltigen Krieg zu." sagte Sirius.

„Voldemort" sagte Harry nur in der Hoffnung, dass Sirius ihm mehr verraten würde.

„Ja, aber Harry, erzähle bloß deinen Eltern nicht, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben." sagte Sirius ernst. „Lily kastriert mich."

„Keine Sorge Sirius ich kann schweigen wie ein Grab. Wieso glaubst du, dass ihr auf einen gewaltigen Krieg zusteuert?" fragte Harry weiter um doch noch Informationen zu bekommen.

„Du musst die Einzelheiten nicht wissen Harry. Ich vergesse zwar gerade wie jung du noch bist, aber das ist eine Hausnummer zu hoch für dich." sagte Sirius als sie gerade an der einzigen Kneipe in Godrics Hollow vorbei liefen. Schnuffel trotte langsam vor ihnen.

„Warum versuchst du es nicht einfach? Vielleicht verstehe ich es ja doch." forderte Harry seinen Onkel hinaus in der Hoffnung dass Sirius nachgeben würde.

„Nein, das reicht wirklich Harry. Du bist zwölf, du solltest dich um deine Sorgen in der Schule kümmern und nicht um solche Sachen die wir gerade besprochen haben." sagte Sirius und lief weiter hinter Schnuffel her.

Harry gab sich nur ungern geschlagen aber er wusste wann er bei Sirius nicht mehr weiter kam. Also schloss Harry zu seinem Onkel auf und sie liefen den Rest des Weges schweigend nebeneinander her.

Als sie vor der Haustür angekommen waren drehte Harry sich noch einmal zu Sirius um."Du passt aber auf Tiara auf oder? Du lässt sie nicht hängen Sirius." sagte Harry ernst.

„Ich verspreche es dir Harry." versprach Sirius ihm lächelnd und verschwand vor Harry im Haus. Harry blieb einen kurzen Moment alleine vor der Tür stehen. Auf den letzten Metern bis zum Haus hatte es wieder angefangen zu schneien. Friedlich rieselte der Schnee und vergrub Fußspuren und die Schneeengel der Nachbarskinder unter sich.

Sirius wusste noch nicht mal was in dem Leben seines Sohnes vor sich ging. Wie sollte er sich dann vernünftig um Tiara kümmern?

* * *

Zwei Tage später saß Harry mit seinen Eltern, Nico und Tiara am Frühstückstisch von Godrics Hollow. Seine Mum war demonstrativ in die Zimmer seiner Geschwister und seines Dads gegangen um sie alle aufzuwecken. Tiara stütze ihren Kopf in den Händen und Harry war sich sicher, dass sie versuchte am Tisch weiter zu schlafen.

Nico hatte gleich seinen ganzen Oberkörper auf den Tisch abgelegt und sein Kopf lag auf einen seiner Ellbogen. Sein Dad war nicht sehr viel besser. Er saß zwar aufrecht am Tisch versteckte aber circa alle zehn Sekunden ein Gähnen hinter seiner Tasse aus der er Tee trank.

„Nico, Tiara. Setzt euch vernünftig hin. Ich habe hier eine heiße Pfanne." sagte Lily und stellte eine Pfanne mit heißem Speck in die Mitte des Tisches. Langsam richteten sich seine Geschwister auf, sahen aber beide noch nicht aufnahmefähig aus.

„Kommt schon. Das ist unser erstes gemeinsames Frühstück seit Harry und Nico zurück sind. Dad hat es endlich geschafft Urlaub zu bekommen." sagte Lily fröhlich und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch..

„Wir hätten doch gemeinsam zu Mittag essen können." grummelte Tiara mit verschlafener Stimme.

„Wer weiß wo ihr euch zur Mittagszeit alle schon wieder herum treibt." sagte Lily und schmiere sich demonstrativ eine Scheibe Brot.

„Ich wollte zum Fuchsbau rüber. Fred und George haben die neuste Produktlinie von Scherzartikeln bei Zonkos bekommen. Wir wollten ein paar von den Sachen testen bevor wir das auf Hogwarts versuchen." sagte Nico schnell.

„Zonkos hat neue Produkte raus gebracht?" fragte James sofort interessiert.

„Jep." grinste Nico breit.

„Also eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass wir mal ein paar Tage zusammen als Familie verbringen." sagte Lily und schaute sie alle hoffnungsvoll an.

„Mum, morgen ist der 24. Da sind wir doch den ganzen Tag zusammen. Du meintest doch, dass wir dieses Jahr Weihnachten alle zusammen feiern." sagte Nico und Harry hörte überrascht auf. Davon hatte er noch nichts gehört.

„Was soll das bedeuten, wir feiern zusammen allein?" harkte Harry nach und schlug nebenbei sein Ei auf.

„Naja, du hattest erwähnt, dass du eventuell zu Dimitri wolltest. Aber ich finde Weihnachten ist Zeit die der Familie vorbehalten ist. Deshalb dachten dein Dad und ich, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir dieses Jahr komplett unter uns bleiben." sagte Lily und schaute von Harry zu James um Unterstützung zu bekommen.

„Das heißt, ich darf morgen nicht für ein paar Stunden nach Moskau flohen?" fragte Harry und spürte Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte sich schon darauf gefreut Aleksandr wieder zu sehen.

„Tut uns leid Harry, aber wir haben einfach kein gutes Gefühl wenn wir dich da hin lassen." sagte Lily ehrlich und schaute danach James an.

„Außerdem weiß ich nicht, wie ein paar Leute hier in England darauf reagieren wenn du so enge Beziehungen zu dem russischen Zaubereiminister aufbaust.. Ich bin strikt auf der weißmagischen Seite. Wenn einer meiner Söhne sich jetzt offiziell mit Schwarzmagiern trifft, dann könnte es ärger geben." erklärte sein Dad vorsichtig.

Harry spürte wie sich die Enttäuschung in Wut umwandelte. „Dein _Sohn_ geht auf eine s _chwarzmagische_ Schule. Also kann ich doch auch _Freunde_ von dieser Schule besuchen oder nicht?" sagte Harry gereizt und plötzlich wurde es sehr leise am Tisch.

„Hast du nicht immer behauptet, dass Durmstrang nicht schwarzmagisch sei Harry?" fragte sein Dad zurück.

„Ja, aber in England ist Durmstrang verrufen. Das heißt, gewisse Leute denken eh was sie wollen von mir. Was kümmert es mich dann, wenn sie wissen wer meine Freunde sind." sagte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Mir ist es aber nicht egal Harry." sagte sein Dad leise aber bestimmt.

Harry seufzte leise auf und schüttelte mit dem Kopf ehe er sich wieder seinem Teller zuwandte.

„Und um jeglichen Streit und Ärger entgegen zu wirken haben wir dieses Jahr beschlossen unter uns zu bleiben. Nur die Familie und Sirius und Remus mit ihren Familien." sagte Lily in einem Ton der keine weiteren Diskussionen zuließ.

„Ich dachte Ron und seine Familie kommen über Weihnachten?" fragte Nico überrascht.

„Nein, ich habe mit Molly gesprochen. Dieses Jahr bleiben wir unter uns Nico." sagte Lily noch einmal.

„Aber Ron und ich haben Pläne gemacht." versuchte Nico es weiter mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Dann müsst ihr diese Pläne eben auf Hogwarts verschieben." sagte Lily. „Ich will ohnehin keine neuen Scherzartikel im Haus haben."

„Aber das ist unfair. Tiara darf ihre beste Freundin hier haben und ich nicht!" schmollte Nico.

„Und was ist mit mir?" fragte Harry sarkastisch dazwischen als sein Dad rief „Marlene gehört zur Familie. Außerdem ist Jamie ja auch da."

„Toll, nur weil Harry seine Freunde nicht sehen darf, werde ich jetzt auch bestraft." sagte Nico beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Nico! Es reicht jetzt. Harry darf seine Freunde ebenso sehen wie du. Aber dieses Jahr Weihnachten bleiben wir unter uns. Und das war jetzt mein letztes Wort dazu. Wenn du meinst weiter zu diskutieren, dann schließe ich deinen Besen über die Ferien weg." platze Lily der Kragen.

Nico öffnete sauer seinen Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder. Dafür blickte er über den Tisch zu Harry und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Harry hielt seinen Blick und lächelte leicht. Innerlich war ihm aber eher zum Schreien zumute.

Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, dass seine Familie alles Mögliche versuchte um ihn von Dimitri fern zu halten, aber das sie so weit gehen würden und dabei in Kauf nahmen, dass Harry sich noch fremder in seiner Familie fühlte?

Oder waren seine Eltern nicht so feinfühlig dass sie wirklich nicht merkten, in was für eine Lage sie Harry an ihrem eigenen Küchentisch gebracht hatten? Der Ärger mit seinem Bruder war auf jeden Fall vorprogrammiert.

„Ich dachte Albus kommt dieses Jahr Weihnachten vorbei." piepste Tiara ungewöhnlich leise. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie angst vor der Reaktion ihrer Mum.

Sowohl Nico als auch Harry selber schauten überrascht zu ihren Eltern und beendeten ihren Blickkontakt.

Lily und James warfen sich schnelle Blick zu und sein Dad räusperte sich schließlich. „Albus kommt nach den Feiertagen vorbei. Wir dachten, dass du ihn schon länger nicht mehr gesehen hast Harry." sagte er lahm.

In Harry schlugen sämtliche Alarmglocken Alarm. Irgendwas war im Busch. Er richtete sich leicht auf und schaute seine Eltern aufmerksam an. Sie wirkten beide wie kleine Kinder die mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt wurden.

„Also, Tiara, Harry, was habt ihr für heute geplant?" fragte Lily und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sie vom Thema ablenken wollte.

Harry und Tiara sahen sich kurz an und Harry nickte ihr leicht zu."Ich wollte rüber zu Marlene." sagte sie.

„Und du Harry?" fragte Lily.

„Ich mache was für die Schule." sagte Harry schulterzuckend.

Am anderen Ende des Tisches lachte Nico kurz auf und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Hast du ein Problem damit Nico?" fragte Harry ihn direkt.

„Nö, aber ich lege mehr Wert auf soziale Kontakte als auf staubige Bücher." sagte Nico und grinste dabei breit.

„Und ich lege mehr Wert auf meine Bildung. Genau wie meine Freunde." sagte Harry bestimmt.

„Das reicht jetzt Jungs." sagte James und warf erst Nico und dann Harry einen ernsten Blick zu.

„Ihr seid alle spätestens um zwanzig Uhr wieder zu Hause. Ich mache uns was zu Abend." sagte Lily.

* * *

Wenig später war Harry alleine in seinem Zimmer. Soweit er wusste waren seine Geschwister zu Marlene und Ronald gefloht und seine Eltern bereiteten das Haus auf Weihnachten vor oder machten wer weiß was.

Harry selber hatte sich für heute einiges Vorgenommen. Da er immer noch Angst hatte das seine Eltern mal einen genaueren Blick in sein Zimmer warfen, hatte er seinen Elderstab auf Durmstrang gelassen. Genau so wie das ein oder andere komprimierende Buch über dunkle Magie.

Diese Ferien hatte er ganz im Sinne seiner stablosen Magie verplant. Diese war in den letzten Monaten für ihn sehr einfach geworden. Er konnte problemlos Gegenstände fliegen lassen egal wie schwer sie waren. Auch das herbeirufen war kein Problem mehr. Harry musste nur wissen, wo ein Gegenstand war und sich ganz stark darauf konzentrieren, dann kam dieser Gegenstand zu ihm.

Jetzt wollte Harry seine Künste erweitern beziehungsweise austesten, wie schnell er mit seiner stablosen Magie war. Dazu stellte er sich an seine Zimmertür und legte seine rechte Hand auf den Knauf. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Magie und spürte sie schon nach wenigen Sekunden in seinem Körper pulsieren. Dann lenkte er die Magie in seine Hand und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Willen, dass die Tür abgeschlossen ist. Nur wenige Momente danach hörte er das verräterische Klicken, dass ihm signalisierte dass der Riegel sich verschlossen hatte.

Harry nahm grinsend die Hand vom Knauf und schaute auf die Tür. Dann, nur zur Kontrolle, versuchte er die Tür zu öffnen. Nichts, sie war verschlossen und Harrys grinsen wurde breiter.

Harry drehte sich um und ging zu Rafes leerer Stange. An einer Stelle hatte Harry eine kleine Schale mit Wasser befestigt die er jetzt nahm. Er öffnete sein Fenster und kippte das alte Wasser nach draußen ehe er das Fenster wieder schloss und die Schale wieder an der Stange befestigte.

Dann hielt er seine Hand, dies mal die linke, flach über die Schale und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Magie. Sofort war sie da und Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Willen. Es dauerte wieder nur Sekunden bis die Schale voller neuem, frischem Wasser war. Harry nahm seine Hand runter und sah sich weiter in seinem Zimmer um.

Aber eigentlich brauchte er keine weitere Bestätigung. Harry wusste einfach, dass er seine stablose Magie beherrschte. Die einzigen Sprüche die ihm noch Probleme bereiten würden, waren wahrscheinlich die ganz komplizierten. Aber darum würde Harry sich auf Durmstrang kümmern. Er konnte ja schlecht anfangen hier dunkle Magie zu testen.

Stadtessen wollte Harry nach wegen suchen, seine Magie immer zu spüren. Wenn er seine stablose Magie in Duellen benutzen wollte, dann musste sie sofort bereit sein. Dann hatte er keine Sekunden um sich auf sich zu besinnen und seine Magie zu suchen. Sie musste quasi abrufbereit sein.

Harry vermutete, dass er sich nicht erst auf seine Magie konzentrieren sollte, sondern dass er mehr an seinem Willen arbeiten musste. Schließlich war sein Wille immer da und wenn er in einem Duell plötzlich angegriffen wurde, dann musste seine Magie auf seinen Willen gehorchen.

Also drehte Harry sich ruckartig zu seinem Bett um, streckte die Hand aus und wollte, dass sein Kissen nach oben flog. Erst nach gut acht Sekunden hob das Kissen von Bett ab und fing an zu schweben.

Seufzend ließ Harry das Kissen wieder nach unten. In einem Duell hatte er ganz Gewiss keine acht Sekunden Zeit. Er atmete kurz durch und lief in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Dann drehte er sich wieder ruckartig um und startete einen zweiten Versuch.

Zu Harrys Enttäuschung passierte auch diesmal nicht viel, sodass Harry gar nicht erst wartete sondern sich sofort wieder aufrichtete um es ein drittes mal zu probieren. Diesmal wollte er gleich seinen ganzen Schreibtisch zum Schweben bringen.

Letztendlich verbrachte Harry die ganze Mittagszeit an seinem kleinen Projekt ehe er sich geschlagen gab und sich erschöpft an den Schreibtisch setzte. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre er zig Runden um Kobbholmen gelaufen.

Genervt lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und überlegte, was er jetzt machen könnte. Zugegeben, auf Schulaufgaben hatte er keine Lust. Die Hausaufgaben hatte er zum großen Teil schon auf Durmstrang mit Calypso und Dimitri erledigt. Lediglich seine Aufgaben für Verwandlung und Weltpolitik waren noch offen. Aber darum konnte er sich auch später noch kümmern.

Der Durst trieb ihn schließlich als erstes runter in die Küche. Er trank ein großes Glas Wasser während er sich welches aufkochte um einen Tee zu machen. Dann setzte er sich mit seiner Tasse an den Tisch und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Auf Durmstrang hätte er dieses Problem nicht. Wenn er da mal die Schnauze voll von seinen Aufgaben hatte, waren immer noch Dimitri, Calypso oder Viktor da. Und bis auf Viktor sah Harry keine Möglichkeit seine Freunde hier her einzuladen. Aber leider war Viktor wie immer in seinen Ferien mit Quidditch beschäftigt. Die Spieler seiner Nationalmannschaft trafen sich dann regelmäßig mit Viktor, um nicht aus der Übung zu kommen. Schließlich stand in eineinhalb Jahren ein wichtiges Turnier an für das sie alle fit sein mussten.

Was würde Harry nicht dafür geben,einen großen Bruder wie Wladimir zu haben. Aber wahrscheinlich konnte dieser Bruder ihn dann auch nicht leiden weil er auf Durmstrang ging.

„Woran denkst du?" riss sein Dad ihn plötzlich aus den Gedanken. Harry hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sein Dad in die Küche gekommen war.

„An meinen Freund." sagte Harry.

„Dimitri?" fragte er leicht unsicher.

„Nein, Viktor. Weißt du, ich habe auch noch andere Freunde." sagte Harry.

„Okay.. du hattest uns glaube ich von ihm erzählt. Der Quidditchspieler oder?" fragte James.

„Jupp, genau der." sagte Harry und lachte auf. „Wahrscheinlich spielt er genau jetzt in diesem Moment Quidditch."

„Kein schlechter Zeitvertreib." sagte James grinsend und setzte sich gegenüber von Harry an den Tisch. „Wie sieht es eigentlich mit deiner Quidditchmannschaft aus? Von Nico weiß ich, dass sich Gryffindor dieses Jahr gut schlägt."

„Ich bin aus der Mannschaft ausgetreten Dad." sagte Harry ehrlich und spielte an dem Griff seiner Tasse.

„Warum denn das?" fragte sein Dad überrascht und schaute Harry aufmerksam an.

„Wir haben dieses Jahr viel zu tun. Es ist ein bisschen eng geworden mit dem Training und den Hausaufgaben. Außerdem spielen Viktor und ich auf der selben Position. Ich wollte nicht noch einmal gegen ihn antreten." sagte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Und es ist wirklich in Ordnung für dich Quidditch an den Nagel zu hängen? Wenn du nicht gerade professioneller Spieler wirst, dann wirst du nicht mehr oft spielen wenn du aus der Schule raus bist. Allerhöchstens später mal mit deinen Kindern. Und die musst du dann auch noch gewinnen lassen, weil du sonst nur Schreierei im Haus hast." fügte James grinsend hinzu.

Harry lachte kurz auf. „Als ob du mich und Nico je hast verlieren lassen." sagte Harry.

„Ihr wart zu zweit, ich alleine. Das hat sich ausgeglichen." grinste James immer noch und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Dabei zerzauste er sein berühmtes Potter Haar noch mehr als es eigentlich schon war. „Und sonst so, bist du mit deinen Hausaufgaben fertig geworden?"

„Es geht. Die sind sehr umfangreich. Jetzt fehlt mir nur noch Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung, Weltpolitik, Tränke und noch ein, zwei Kleinigkeiten für mein Projekt." log Harry damit er sich noch ein paar mal mit dieser Ausrede in sein Zimmer verkriechen konnte.

„Auf Hogwarts waren sie auch nie freundlich was Ferien und Hausaufgaben angingen." überlegte James. „Wenn wir dir bei irgendwas helfen können?"

„Nah, ich komme klar. Aber es nimmt halt ein bisschen Zeit in Anspruch." winkte Harry schnell ab.

„Wie du meinst. Willst du gleich wieder hoch und weiter machen oder was hast du vor?" fragte James.

„Weiß noch nicht, aber weiter mache ich heute nicht mehr. Vielleicht lese ich gleich ein Buch oder so." sagte Harry und stand wieder vor seinem ursprünglichen Problem.

„Hmm.. soweit ich weiß, hat dein Bruder seinen Besen hier gelassen. Wenn du willst, können wir uns den Quaffel ein bisschen zuwerfen und versuchen Tore zu machen." schlug James vor.

„Klar, wieso nicht?" sagte Harry nach kurzem zögern und grinste dann. „Aber red dich am Ende nicht damit raus, dass du mich hast gewinnen lassen weil ich dein Kind bin. Du verlierst ganz einfach, weil ich besser, jünger und fitter bin" sagte Harry gespielt frech.

* * *

„Und dein Dad hat wirklich gegen dich verloren? Ich habe nie realisiert, dass du so gut spielst." sagte Jamie am nächsten Abend zu Harry.

Weihnachten war endlich da und seine Mum wütete mit Dora und Sarah in der Küche während sein Dad mit Sirius, Remus und Nico über Quidditch diskutierte. Tiara und Marlene trieben sich wer weiß wo herum und Harry hatte sich mit Jamie und zwei Tassen heiße Schokolade nach draußen auf die Terrasse verzogen.

Damit sie nicht einschneiten hatte Harry einen Schutzschild über sie platziert. Zusätzlich hatte er ein kleines Feuer auf dem Tisch gezaubert, dass sie beide einigermaßen warm hielt in ihren Jacken. Kurz hatte Harry überlegt seine dichten roten Mäntel zu holen. Aber wahrscheinlich hätten sie darin nur geschwitzt. Kobbholmen war um einiges kälter zu dieser Zeit als England.

„Ich kann gut spielen. Aber ich habe nun mal nicht immer Zeit dafür." sagte Harry, schaute dabei aber dem fallenden Schnee zu.

„Mein Dad hat schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr mit mir gespielt." sagte Jamie und schaute dann auf seine Hände.

„Also wenn du willst, schnappen wir uns genau jetzt unsere Besen und spielen." sagte Harry und schaute Jamie über das Feuer hinweg an.

Jamie lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht nötig, aber danke Harry."

„Wie läuft es so bei dir zu Hause? Wir hatten letztens ja nicht wirklich Zeit zu reden." fragte Harry.

„Ich denke es läuft wie hier. Dad und James sind andauernd unterwegs. Mum und Lily sind genervt. Tiara und Marlene hängen aufeinander und ich? Ich beschäftige mich schon irgendwie." sagte Jamie und fing an mit seinen Fingernägeln zu spielen.

Sprich, Jamie war einsam und alleine in seinem Haus und konnte voll und ganz in seinen Depressionen versinken. „Was treibt Schnuffel so?" fragte Harry um Jamie aus diesen Gedanken zu holen.

„Der ist frech wie immer. Den einen Tag hat er Marlenes Zimmer auseinander genommen." sagte Jamie grinsend. „Manchmal wünschte ich mir, dass wir Muggel wären. Dann hätte es nicht nur Sekunden gedauert bis das Zimmer wieder in Ordnung war."

Harry lächelte leicht und trank ein Schluck heiße Schokolade. „Das hätte ich gerne gesehen."

„Und wie läuft es so auf Durmstrang? Hast du schon eine Idee für dein Projekt?" fragte Jamie neugierig.

„Ich denke schon. Das Projekt soll ja lediglich zeigen, dass wir etwas gelernt haben und das wir uns verbessern. Ich dachte mir, dass ich Professor Rauendahl zeige was genau ich dieses Jahr gelernt habe." sagte Harry gespielt ominös.

Mittlerweile waren er und Viktor sich einig geworden, dass sie nicht weiter über den Besen sprachen. Sie wollten vorerst niemand neuen mit rein ziehen. Deshalb mussten Harry und Viktor jetzt nach neuen Projekten Ausschau halten die sie am Ende des Jahres vorzeigen konnten.

„Und was genau soll das heißen Harry?" fragte Jamie ungeduldig weiter.

Zur Antwort hob Harry seine Hand und zeitgleich flog Jamies Tasse leicht in die Luft. Als Jamie das sah wurden seine Augen ganz groß und er schaute Harry ungläubig an.

„Das ist stablose Magie! Seit wann kannst du das? Weißt du wie selten das überhaupt ist Harry?" sprudelte es aus Jamie heraus.

„Ich weiß. Deshalb wäre es auch nett, wenn du niemanden davon erzählen würdest Jamie." sagte Harry und schaute Jamie bittend an.

„Wirklich Harry? Deine Eltern würden ausflippen vor Freude. Quatsch, Streich das. Alle würden ausflippen." sagte Jamie immer noch aufgeregt.

Vorsichtig ließ Harry die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch und schaute Jamie danach in die Augen. „Ich habe Jahre gebraucht um das überhaupt zu lernen Jamie. Viel mehr kann ich auch gar nicht. Deshalb will ich es nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Das soll nur ein kleiner Trick von mir bleiben. Für Notfälle weißt du?" log Harry ihn an.

„Das ist trotzdem dermaßen cool Harry. Bist du sicher das du nicht noch mehr kannst?" fragte Jamie weiter.

„Sehr sicher. Nachdem ich das konnte habe ich was anderes probiert. Aber die anderen Sachen wollen nicht so wirklich funktionieren. Deshalb will ich das ja auch noch nicht an die große Glocke hängen." erklärte Harry noch mal.

„Schon klar." sagte Jamie und grinste breit. „Hast du Nico eigentlich mittlerweile gesagt, warum du außerhalb von Durmstrang zaubern kannst und er nicht?" fragte er und schaute dabei auf das Feuer und dann auf den Schutzschild über ihnen.

„Nein er denkt immer noch, dass Durmstrang uns das erlaubt." sagte Harry lachend. „Ich hätte keine ruhige Minute mehr wenn Ronald und Nico wüssten dass sie außerhalb der Schule zaubern dürften."

„Das ist wohl war." grinste Jamie und nahm sich seine Tasse vom Tisch.

„Tiara hat mir verraten das Albus die Tage vorbei kommen will. Weißt du zufällig was darüber?" fragte Harry auf gut Glück.

Jamie schaute überrascht auf und spannte sich dann leicht an. Also wusste er was. „Jamie?" harkte Harry nach.

„Okay, na gut. Aber lass bloß nicht durchblicken das du das von mir hast. Ich habe Mum und Dad nämlich nur zufällig darüber reden hören." sagte Jamie und Harry verdrehte bei dem Wort zufällig die Augen. Harry konnte sich das zufällig nur allzu gut vor seinem geistigen Auge vorstellen.

„Versprochen." sagte Harry und deutete ihm an weiter zu sprechen.

„Albus hat diesen einen Professor gefeuert. Der, mit dem du so gut klar kamst? Ich komme nicht mehr auf seinen Namen. Der war so komisch." sagte Jamie und schaute Harry an.

„Meinst du Professor Quirrel?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Genau den. Er gehörte wohl zu der anderen Seite." sagte Jamie leise und schaute Harry entschuldigend an.

„Er gehört zu Voldemort?" fragte Harry und spürte entsetzen in sich aufsteigen. Er versuchte sich an ihre gemeinsamen Unterhaltungen zu erinnern. Konnte aber jetzt auf Anhieb nichts verwerfliches an ihnen finden. Jamie saß ihm schweigend gegenüber und ließ Harry die Nachricht verdauen.

„Weißt du was aus ihm geworden ist?" fragte Harry schließlich. Er war sich zwar noch nicht sicher ob er das überhaupt wissen wollte, konnte sich aber nicht rechtzeitig von der Frage abhalten.

„Soweit ich weiß wurde er wegen terroristischer Handlungen nach Azkaban gebracht." sagte Jamie und Harry seufzte schwer auf. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass Professor Quirrel ein Todesser war. Der Professor hatte gute Seiten gehabt!

Er war der einzige Professor gewesen der sich Zeit für Harry genommen hatte. Er hatte ihm geholfen das Duellieren zu lernen. Er hatte Harry Durmstrang vorgeschlagen. Harry wäre heute nicht die Person die er war ohne sein Professor.

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles was ich weiß. Dad hatte sich mit Onkel James und Remus darüber unterhalten. So wie es aussieht hat Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer die letzten Jahre damit verbracht Spione zu platzieren. Dad meint, dass jede Abteilung im Zaubereiministerium infiziert ist. Man hat die Sache wohl genauer geprüft und ist dabei auf deinen Professor gestoßen." erklärte Jamie und Harry schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Aber im Ministerium hat man wohl so gut wie niemanden gefunden. Dad ist sich immer noch sicher dass viele Spione im Ministerium arbeiten."

Spione in jeder Ministeriumsabteilung? Das war gar nicht gut. Voldemort würde über alles benachrichtigt werden was in England geschah. Und mit Hilfe seiner Spione könnte er sogar das Ministerium übernehmen. Erst vor kurzem hatten Harry und Dimitri einen solchen Fall in Weltpolitik besprochen. Eine Ägyptische Regierung wurde wohl deshalb gestürzt.

Aber warum trat Voldemort noch nicht vor? Nicht, dass Harry scharf darauf war, aber Voldemort hatte sich eine Macht zusammen gestellt die man nicht ignorieren konnte. Warum trat er nicht in die Öffentlichkeit?

„Harry, Jamie, hier seid ihr. Wir haben euch schon gesucht. Das Essen ist fertig." sagte Lily als sie ihren Kopf durch die Terrassentür steckte. Dabei ging ihr Blick sofort auf das kleine Feuer auf dem Tisch und ihre Augen wurden klein wie zwei Schlitze.

„Harry" sagte sie in einem drohenden Ton.

„Es ist nichts passiert Mum." verteidigte Harry sich schnell.

„Aber du darfst in den Ferien nicht zaubern." sagte Lily bestimmt.

„Ich weiß aber, dass das Ministerium nicht weiß wer gezaubert hat. Warum sollte ich das nicht ausnutzen?" fragte Harry unschuldig.

„Schluss jetzt. Du musst es nicht übertreiben Harry. Setzt euch schon mal an den Esstisch." sagte Lily und kam ganz heraus. Als Harry und Jamie sich an ihr vorbei drängten zückte seine Mum den Zauberstab und Harry hörte noch, wie der Schnee mit einem lauten Geräusch auf den Boden fiel, weil Lily den Schutzzauber aufgehoben hatte.

Schnell setzten sich Jamie und Harry zu den anderen an den Tisch während Sarah und Dora alles auftischten. Lily kam schließlich auch mit einem großen Teller voller Fleisch zurück und stellte ihn auf den Tisch ab. „Haben wir alles?" fragte sie.

„Ich denke schon Lils. Setz dich." sagte Dora und griff nach der Schale mit Kartoffeln um Remus was drauf zu tun.

In den nächsten Minuten waren alle damit beschäftigt sich was zu Essen auf den Teller zu tun und das Essen zu genießen.

„Ich habe noch gar nicht viel gehört wie euer zweites Jahr läuft." sagte Remus und schaute erst Harry und dann Nico an.

„Auf Hogwarts ist alles wie immer." grinste Nico breit. „Professor McGonagall verzweifelt langsam an mir und Ron."

„Minerva hat schon schlimmeres Überlebt." lächelte Remus und warf einen verschmitzten Blick zu James und Sirius.

„Glaube ich nicht. Fred und George haben mir und Ron einen Zaubertrank ausgeliehen der die Haare färben lässt. Ron und ich haben den an Malfoy ausprobiert. Das hättest du mal sehen sollen. Sein Haar war _orange_." grinste Nico und Harry konnte regelrecht sehen wie sein Bruder sich dafür feierte.

„Das gab bestimmt einiges an Nachsitzen." sagte Remus.

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Der kleine Blödmann ist zu Snape gerannt. Da hatten Ron und ich verloren." sagte Nico.

„Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass Snape das geregelt hat. Hat er euch einigermaßen Fair behandelt? Sonst muss ich noch mal vorbeikommen." mischte sich James ein.

„Ich denke schon. McGonagall hätte ungefähr das gleich an Strafarbeiten verteilt." sagte Nico.

„Wartet mal ab, bis Tiara und ich nach Hogwarts gehen. Dann können die Professoren direkt einpacken." grinste Marlene und Tiara kicherte leise neben ihr.

„Ihr müsst es aber bitte nicht so übertreiben." sagte Sarah und schaute Sirius über den Tisch hinweg auffordernd an.

„Ähm ja, nicht übertreiben Mädels." sagte Sirius und nahm schnell einen Schluck Gin.

Harry merkte, dass sich alle um ihn herum in eine Unterhaltung über Hogwarts verwickelten. Deshalb aß er in Ruhe sein Essen und versuchte sich noch einmal seine Treffen mit Professor Quirrel in Erinnerung zu rufen.

Albus wollte bestimmt mit ihm reden, weil seine Eltern beunruhigt waren. Immerhin war Harry gut mit einem Todesser zurecht gekommen. Er war ein Slytherin gewesen und er ist später nach Durmstrang gewechselt. Waren seine Eltern wirklich so voll von Vorurteilen, dass sie nicht darauf achteten wer Harry wirklich war? Wollten sie nur den abrutschenden Sohn sehen?

„Harry?"

Plötzlich schreckte Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Alle am Tisch sahen zu ihm und Sarah stand vor ihm mit einer Schale Pudding in der Hand.

„Gerne." sagte Harry und nahm die Schüssel entgegen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt wie das Essen um ihn herum beendet gewesen war.

„Alles gut Harry?" fragte sein Dad.

„Sicher, ich hab nur zu viel gegessen. Ich werde müde." sagte Harry und zwang sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Du willst ja nur schnell ins Bett damit du morgen früh schneller deine Geschenke in der Hand hältst." grinste Sirius.

„Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee." sagte Jamie und zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Nah, erst esse ich noch meinen Pudding." sagte Harry und nahm seinen Löffel in die Hand.

„Was gibt es neues auf Durmstrang?" fragte Remus und schaute Harry neugierig an.

„Nicht viel. Ich bin aus dem Quidditchteam ausgetreten. Dafür habe ich mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht." sagte Harry.

„Und wie lief es bei dem Duellwettbewerb? Der findet doch nach jedem Halbjahr bei euch statt oder?" fragte Remus weiter und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Harry sehen, dass sich sein Dad leicht in ihre Richtung bewegte. Anscheinend hatte er selber dieses Detail vergessen und hörte nun gespannt mit zu.

„Der lief so la la. Ich musste an dritter Stelle gegen einen Sechstklässler antreten. Da konnte ich mich natürlich nicht lange im Duell halten. Deshalb war ich auch dieses mal nicht im Kreis der Gewinner. Mal schauen wie das nächstes mal läuft." sagte Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

Die ersten zwei Duelle hatte er noch Haushoch gegen einen Erstklässler und einem Drittklässler gewonnen. Aber gegen Razim Abdullah aus der Sechsten konnte Harry nicht viel ausrichten.

„Stimmt, ihr musstet immer fünf Duelle am Stück gewinnen um eine Runde weiter zu kommen oder?" fragte Remus.

„Genau. Hat nur dieses mal nicht geklappt." lachte Harry und ärgerte sich nur leicht. Immerhin hatte er sich keine neuen Feinde gemacht. Calypso, Dimitri und Viktor hatten auch die Köpfe eingezogen. Wobei Viktor es als einziger von ihnen in den Gewinnerkreis geschafft hatte.

„Nächstes mal." grinste Remus.

„Bestimmt." sagte Harry.

„Wir bleiben aber noch eine Weile zusammen sitzen oder?" fragte Dora und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Ich würde sagen, wir gehen gleich zusammen ins Wohnzimmer." sagte James und lehnte sich ebenfalls laut gähnend in einem Stuhl zurück.

„Hast du eigentlich in den letzten Tagen was von Jane gehört?" fragte Dora an Lily gewandt.

„Nein, aber ich wollte sie jetzt nach Weihnachten mal wieder kontaktieren. Ich glaube sie war krank." sagte Lily.

„Sie hat auf jeden Fall ein bis zwei Ordenstreffen verpasst. Hoffentlich ist alles gut bei ihr" sagte Sarah.

„Bestimmt." sagte Lily.

„Mit Hestia müssen wir uns auch noch treffen." sagte Dora.

„Und ihr drei könnt dieses Gespräch auf ein anderes mal verschieben." sagte James und deutete dabei auf Harry, Nico, Jamie, Marlene und Tiara die alle versucht hatten irgendwas neues zu hören.

Lily und Sarah schauten ihre Kinder mit bösen Blicken an während Dora nur ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

„Harry, was hältst du von einer Partie Schach? Wir haben schon lange nicht mehr gegeneinander gespielt." fragte Remus.

Nach und nach bildeten sich kleine Grüppchen in denen Unterhaltungen oder Spiele ausbrachen. Erst nach Mitternacht ging Harry gefolgt von seinem Bruder und Jamie ins Bett.

* * *

Trotz der späten Uhrzeit zu der er ins Bett gegangen war wachte Harry schon um sechs Uhr morgens wieder auf. Innerlich verfluchte Harry seine innere Uhr, stand aber nichtsdestotrotz auf und ging in das anschließende Badezimmer um zu duschen.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß er fertig angezogen an seinem Schreibtisch und nahm sich Pergament und Feder. Da Harry dieses mal wirklich keine Möglichkeit gehabt hatte unbemerkt von Dimitri und Viktor Geschenke zu besorgen, hatte Harry dieses Jahr auf Eulen Versand gesetzt. Die Firmen schickten die Geschenke fertig verpackt zu seinen Freunden. Das einzige das Harry jetzt noch tun musste war Briefe an seine Freunde schreiben.

 _Hey Dimitri,_

 _ich hoffe ganz stark, dass der Grund warum du Rafe ohne eine Antwort zurück geschickt hast, der ist, dass du sie zusammen mit meinem Weihnachtsbrief schickst._

 _Frohe Weihnachten wünsche ich dir. Und richte dies bitte auch Wladimir und Aleksandr aus. Ich hoffe ihr hattet ein paar schöne Tage und ich hoffe das dir dein Geschenk gefällt._

 _Hier hat sich nicht viel geändert. Mein Pate denkt, dass du deiner Familie früher oder später den Rücken kehren wirst und steht voll und ganz hinter dir :-)_

 _Eine geniale Unterhaltung. Ich werde Sirius in dem glauben lassen. Vielleicht schafft er es ja Mum und Dad etwas aufzulockern was dich angeht._

 _Naja, alles andere schreibe ich dir wann anders._

 _Schöne Weihnachten_

 _Harry_

 _Hey Calypso,_

 _ich wünsche dir schöne Weihnachten. Ich hoffe du hast mehr Spaß als ich. Obwohl ich ganz gut weg gekommen bin. Keine rote Invasion dieses Jahr._

 _Ich hoffe du hast das Geschenk zu erst geöffnet so wie es auf dem Paket drauf stand. Es steht zwar nicht explizit drauf, aber dein Weihnachtsgeschenk ist der zweite Band zu dem Buch dass du gestern zum Geburtstag von mir bekommen hast. Ich weiß, ich war kein bisschen Kreativ. Aber ich glaube dass du viel Freude an den Büchern haben wirst._

 _Ich arbeite jeden Tag an meiner stablosen Magie, was machst du so?_

 _Schöne Weihnachten_

 _Harry_

 _Hey Viktor,_

 _frohe Weihnachten für dich und deine Familie. Ich hoffe du bist für das Fest von deinem Besen runter gekommen. Denn dann kannst du dein Besen mit deinem neuen Set von mir pflegen._

 _Wie läuft es bei dir so? Weißt du schon was neues zu den Trainingsphasen?_

 _Ich langweile mich hier nur. Ich durfte nicht zu Dimitri über die Ferien. Das einzig gute daran, meine Eltern haben die Rotköpfe für Weihnachten ausgeladen. Das heißt ich habe hier wirklich meine Ruhe._

 _Joggen geht so gut wie gar nicht. Unser Anwesen ist einfach zu klein. Wenn wir wieder zurück sind, werde ich es wohl erst einmal langsamer angehen müssen._

 _Schöne Weihnachten_

 _Harry_

Zufrieden faltete Harry die Briefe zusammen und ging zu Rafe hinüber.

„Hey kleiner Mann, du musst ein paar Briefe für mich austeilen. Wenn sich einer von den dreien Beschwert weil sie zu spät kommen, dann beiße ihnen in die Finger." sagte Harry zu Rafe, der nur gluckste.

Harry band ihm die Briefe ans Bein und ging mit ihm zu seinem Fenster. Rafe sprang von seinem Arm und stürzte sich nach draußen in den kalten Morgen. Harry beobachtete Rafe noch eine ganze Weile bis er ihn am Himmel nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Dann ließ er seinen Blick über die Landschaft streichen. In der Nacht hatte es weiter geschneit. Der Schnee vergrub alles unter sich und hinterließ eine glatte, weiße Decke.

Schließlich schloss Harry das Fenster wieder und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche. Auf dem Weg kam er an den Zimmern von Nico, Jamie und Sirius vorbei aus denen er allesamt ein lautes Schnarchen hörte. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er gerade mal eine halbe Stunde für die Briefe gebraucht hatte.

Es dauerte bestimmt noch eine Stunde bis die ersten Wach wurden. Zeit, die Harry für sich nutzen konnte. Er setzte sich eine Kessel Wasser auf und drehte sich dann um. Er lehnte sich an die Küchenanrichte und hob seine rechte Hand.

Sofort sprangen zwei Schranktüren und eine Schublade offen. Aus den Schränken kamen jeweils 11 Teller und Tassen geflogen die sich sofort zum Tisch bewegten und dort stehen blieben. Aus der Schublade flog das Besteck zum Tisch und legte sich neben die Teller.

Warum bestand seine Mum eigentlich darauf, dass sie den Tisch wie Muggel deckten? Das würde bestimmt fünf Minuten dauern bis alles fertig war. So hat es gerade mal zehn bis fünfzehn Sekunden gedauert.

Als sein Wasser kochte setzte er sich einen Pfefferminztee auf und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er schob den Teller und das Besteck vor sich zur Seite und konzentrierte sich auf sein Schulbuch für Weltpolitik. Wenige Sekunden später kam das Buch durch die offene Küchentür geflogen. Dicht gefolgt von seiner Feder und seinem Pergament auf das Harry sich ebenfalls konzentriert hatte. Warum sollte er die restliche Zeit nicht für seine Hausaufgaben nutzen?

Eineinhalb Stunden später hatte Harry sich geschlagen geben müssen, weil Nico es für nötig hielt das ganze Haus aufzuwecken. Wenig später hatten sich alle im Wohnzimmer versammelt und Harry schaute auf den beeindruckenden Berg an Geschenken.

„Auf geht's Kinder. Ihr habt lange genug gewartet." sagte Sirius und deutete grinsend auf die Geschenke.

„Ich hoffe du hast mich dieses Jahr nicht wieder vergessen Tatze." lachte James und verrenkte sich um einen besseren Blick auf die Geschenke zu bekommen.

„So etwas würde mir nie passieren Krone." sagte Sirius entrüstet während Nico schon sein erstes Geschenk geöffnet hatte. Harry selber hatte schon sein erstes Geschenk in der Hand und öffnete vorsichtig das Papier.

Zu seiner Freude fand er ein Buch über tierische Wesen und dessen Nutzen von Dora und Remus. Dankend lächelte er den beiden zu und schaute dann wieder zu seinem Stapel. Harry musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen. Anscheinend hatten fast alle Gedacht, dass er sich über ein Buch freuen würde wenn er sich die Formen seiner Geschenke so ansah.

Bevor er das nächste Geschenk auspackte griff er nach eines, dass in keinster Weise nach einem Buch aussah. Eigentlich hätte Harry auf einen Besen gewettet aber dafür war das Geschenk zu kurz. Ganz oben war eine kleine Notiz befestigt die Harry vorsichtig öffnete.

 _Frohe Weihnachten Harry,_

 _ich hoffe ich bereite dir mit meinem Geschenk kein Ärger. Dimitri hat mir verraten, dass deine Eltern etwas angespannt sind was unsere Bekanntschaft angeht._

 _Wenn du nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit willst, dann empfehle ich dir das Geschenk abseits von anderen Augen zu öffnen. Es handelt sich um ein Wakizashi Schwert, dass ich vor wenigen Wochen in Japan gefunden habe als ich auf einem Staatsbesuch war. Als ich die Schwerter sah, musste ich sofort an meine Söhne denken._

 _Ich hoffe du freust dich über das Geschenk und bringst es mit nach Durmstrang am Ende der Ferien. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Professor Kiro euch einiges über die Schwerter erzählen kann und euch einiges lehren kann im Umgang mit ihnen._

 _Wir sehen und bestimmt bald mal wieder, bis dahin halte die Ohren steif,_

 _Aleksandr_

'Alles klar, dass Geschenk wird nicht hier geöffnet' dachte Harry sich und faltete den Brief wieder zusammen. Möglichst unauffällig schob er das Geschenk von dem Haufen weg und mehr in Richtung der Couch wo Harry es halb drunter schob.

Mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter vergewisserte er sich, dass alle beschäftigt waren und griff schnell zu seinem nächsten Geschenk.

Dimitri hatte ihm ebenfalls einen dicken Brief und ein Buch zukommen lassen. Wie schon zuvor öffnete Harry zuerst den Brief um irgendwelchen eventuellen Problemen vorzubeugen.

 _Hey Harry,_

 _frohe Weihnachten. Ich konnte die Tage nicht direkt antworten weil Vater, Wladimir und ich schon fast im Kamin nach Rom waren. Mein Vater hatte dort wichtige Termine und ich habe meine Zeit da so lange mit schoppen verbracht. Wladimir hatte Vater zu den Terminen begleitet weswegen ich alleine war._

 _Egal, dein Geschenk habe ich in Rom gefunden. Es ist ein Buch über die alten Gesetze. Ich weiß, wir haben die erst besprochen, aber du saßt aus, als würdest du dich über das normale Maß hinweg dafür interessieren also dachte ich mir warum nicht?_

 _Soweit ich gesehen habe geht das auch viel tiefer in das Thema als wir mit Professor Larsen. Also lernst du bestimmt was neues._

 _Und vielleicht darf ich das Buch ja auch irgendwann mal lesen :-)_

 _Einziger harken, dass Buch ist auf italienisch. Aber wir wollten uns ja so oder so eine neue Sprache suchen die wir lernen wollten. Warum nicht erst italienisch bevor wir es mit bulgarisch und französisch versuchen?_

 _Jetzt zu deinem Brief. Deine Eltern sind nicht ganz normal. Tut mir Leid Harry, aber da bin ich mir sicher. Mein Vater war etwas enttäuscht dass du nicht kommen konntest. Er hat gesagt, dass er dir nächstes mal eine offizielle Einladung zukommen lässt. Mal schauen ob deine Eltern dann immer noch eine Einladung vom russischen Zaubereiminister ignorieren._

 _Ansonsten ist bei mir nicht viel passiert. Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben komplett erledigt und konzentriere mich gerade ein bisschen auf das Duellieren. Der Wettbewerb war echt blamabel für uns. Ich dachte das wir in nächster Zeit wieder mehr trainieren müssen. Calypso ist bestimmt auch einverstanden. Apropos, ich habe ihr sogar auch ein Geschenk besorgt. Ich hoffe du bist stolz auf mich. Sowohl für Weihnachten als auch für ihren Geburtstag._

 _Naja, wir schreiben uns noch öfters über die Ferien,_

 _ich hoffe es ist mittlerweile erträglicher,_

 _Dimitri_

Auch wenn das Buch auf italienisch war, Harry freute sich trotzdem über das Buch. Wie Dimitri schon geschrieben hatte, wollten sie demnächst mithilfe des Sprachzaubers eine neue Sprache lernen. Im ersten Moment sah Harry zwar nicht den nutzen von italienisch aber es war immer gut ein Ass im Ärmel zu haben.

Harry packte das Buch aus und legte es zu dem von Remus und Dora bevor er sich dem nächsten Geschenk zuwandte. Am Ende stellte sich raus, dass Harry recht hatte. Außer Aleksandr hatte ihm jeder ein Buch geschenkt. Die Themen erstreckten sich von den Tierwesen zu einem Buch über dunkle Flüche von Calypso auf dem aber eine Illusion eines Tränke Buchs lag. Seine Eltern mussten schon die ersten Kapitel lesen bis ihnen auffallen würde, womit sich das Buch eigentlich beschäftigte.

„Haben jetzt alle ihre Geschenke ausgepackt?" fragte Dora über den Lärm hinweg. Sie hatte sich seitlich neben die Couch gestellt und Remus stand auf um sich neben sie zu stellen.

Harry schaute genau wie die anderen zu ihr um mitzubekommen was sie von ihnen wollten. Remus ergriff ihre Hand und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Ähm, gut. Ich, quatsch – _Wir_ wollten euch heute etwas wichtiges erzählen." grinste Dora bis über beide Ohren. „Nächstes Jahr an Weihnachten werden wir eine Person mehr sein. Ich bin schwanger."

Harry spürte wie seine Augen groß wurden. Ein grinsen stahl sich ebenso auf sein Gesicht wie auf alle anderen Gesichter. Seine Mum und Sarah sprangen sofort von der Couch auf und stürmten auf Dora zu um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Sirius und sein Dad standen ebenfalls auf und gingen zu Remus um ihm zu gratulieren.

„Aber warum hast du denn gestern nichts gesagt? Du hast die ganzen schweren Sachen mitgetragen und dich genau so angestrengt wie wir!" hörte Harry seine Mum schimpfen.

„Wie weit seid ihr?" fragte zu Harrys Überraschung Sirius.

„Ich hoffe es wird ein Mädchen." sagte Sarah grinsend

„Quatsch, das wird ein Junge." sagte James zu Sarah.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich Moony. Wer hätte das gedacht." fragte Sirius und boxte Remus leicht auf die Schulter.

„Bald können wir wirklich eine mini Rumtreiber Gruppe eröffnen." grinste James.

„Braucht ihr Hilfe bei der Einrichtung des Kinderzimmers? Ich habe bestimmt auch noch ein paar alte Sachen von Harry und Nico." sagte ´Lily.

„Oder wir Sachen von Jamie." sagte Sarah

Harry schaute lächelnd zu Jamie hinüber der mit einem breiten Grinsen die Augen verdrehte. Sie warteten einige Zeit bis ihre Eltern von Remus und Dora abließen und sich beruhigten. Dann gingen sie selber zum gratulieren zu Remus und Dora.

Den ganzen Morgen drehte sich das Gespräch immer wieder um das Baby. Wenn man Harry fragte, dann drehten seine Eltern komplett durch. Sicher, ein Baby war sicherlich was schönes, aber musste man es so übertreiben und über den ganzen Tisch hinweg darüber reden?

„Kommst du dann überhaupt mit zum Silvesterball Dora?" fragte seine Mum schließlich am frühen Nachmittag.

„Was für ein Silvesterball?" fragte Harry neugierig dazwischen und schaute von seinem neuen Buch über die Tierwesen auf.

Sein Dad stöhnte gequält auf. „Lucius Malfoy ist vor einem dreiviertel Jahr mit dieser blöden Idee um die Ecke gekommen. Er wollte eigentlich an Weihnachten einen großen Ball im Ministerium veranstalten um 'die Gesellschaft wieder zu vereinen'. Daraus ist aber nichts geworden weil die meisten lieber zu Hause bleiben wollten. Jetzt hat der den Ball auf Silvester gelegt. Natürlich ist es für Ministeriumsmitarbeiter Pflicht zu kommen." erklärte James und Sirius sah eben sowenig begeistert aus.

Anders als sein Vater fand Harry die Idee ganz und gar nicht abwegig. Nicht nur in Russland gab es diese Bälle, sondern in vielen Ländern wurde das Ministerium an diesen Abend für Feierlichkeiten geöffnet.

„Kann ich auch mitkommen?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich weiß nicht Harry." sagte sein Dad zögerlich.

„Aber Kinder dürfen mit kommen?" schloss Harry aus seinem Zögern.

„Ja, Kinder ab 11 dürfen auch mitkommen. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist." sagte James immer noch zögerlich und schaute zu Lily.

„Aber warum? Auf diese Weise kann ich einige Freunde aus Hogwarts wieder sehen." sagte Harry unschuldig.

„Ich dachte du hast keine Freunde auf Hogwarts gefunden und wolltest deswegen weg?" harkte Nico nach. Seine Eltern schauten ihn erst überrascht und dann kalkulativ an.

„Ich meinte auch eher alte Bekannte von Hogwarts. Neville und so." sagte Harry schnell um die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Kommen die Weasleys auch?" fragte Nico. „Ihr Dad arbeitet auch im Ministerium."

„Das wissen wir nicht. Ich habe noch nicht mit Molly darüber gesprochen. Wir haben etwas bedenken was die Sicherheit angeht..." sagte Lily lahm.

„Was ist dann mit uns? Was sollen wir machen wenn ihr weg seid?" fragte Jamie leicht entsetzt.

„Dora und ich passen auf euch auf." versicherte Remus ihm schnell. „Wir hätten zwar auch gehen können. Haben uns aber letztendlich dagegen entschieden."

„Also ich würde gerne mitkommen." sagte Harry. Alles um für einen Abend aus dem Haus raus zu kommen. Jamie tat ihn zwar leid, aber Remus würde ihn nicht alleine in einer Ecke sitzen lassen.

Noch bevor jemand was dazu sagen konnte hörte man den Kamin aus der Küche. Da kein Besuch angekündigt war sprangen sein Dad und Sirius sofort mit gezückten Zauberstäben auf und rannten dicht gefolgt von Remus in die Küche. Harry stand ebenfalls auf und wollte zur Küche aber seine Mum hielt ihn mit einem scharfen „Harry!" am Arm fest und hielt ihn zurück.

Sein Dad, Sirius und Remus unterhielten sich offensichtlich mit jemanden in der Küche. Währenddessen hörte man den Kamin immer öfters. Harry fragte sich langsam ob sein Dad nicht doch Hilfe brauchte. Leider konnte er nicht wirklich verstehen was genau gesprochen wurde.

Alle saßen angespannt am Tisch und schließlich hörte man wie sich ein paar Leute auf den Weg machten und durch den Flur zum Wohnzimmer kamen.

Das erste was Harry an ihren Besuchern auffiel, waren die roten Haare...


End file.
